Naruto Uzumaki: Amo de la Serpiente del Apocalipsis
by Serpiente Obsidiana
Summary: Naruto, harto de ser ignorado a favor de su hermano menor Menma, huye de la aldea en busca de hacerse más fuerte. Reibi Serpiente Jinchuriki Naruto Sennin Mode Serpiente. Mangenkyo Sharingan Naruto, Rinnegan en Shippuen. Mokuton Naruto. Hinata. Shikotsumyaku Hinata. Tenseigan Hinata en Shippuden. Sennin Mode por decidir. Dark Akatsuki NaruHina. Alive Minato y Kushina
1. Chapter 1

Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

Se puede ver como tres figuras con capas negras con nubes rojas van caminando entre la neblina. El cuello de las capuchas les tapaba la cara. Los tres llevaban sombreros de paja y se podían ver anillos en sus dedos.

Uno medía 1.95 m, llevaba una gran espada en su espalda, la cual permanecía envuelta en vendas.

En el dedo anular izquierdo tenía un anillo amarillo con el Kanji Nanto, "Estrella del Sur".

El segundo hombre medía 1.75 m, en el anular derecho llevaba un anillo rojo con el Kanji Suzaku, "Fénix Carmesí".

El tercer sujeto era el más curioso del grupo. Media 1.50 m, lo cual hacía pensar que era un niño. En el meñique izquierdo llevaba un anillo azul con el Kanji Küchin, "El Vacío". Atada a su cintura está lo que parece ser una aguja de coser gigante.

Los tres hombres caminaban al lado de un río cuando dos personas los detienen.

Asuma: Ustedes sí que son unos personajes curiosos, ¿Quiénes son?

El hombre del anillo rojo da un paso adelante y habla:

¿?: Tiempo de no verlos, Asuma, Kurenai.

Kurenai: El que sepas nuestros nombres significa Que pertenecías a nuestra aldea.

El hombre poco a poco desabrocha el cuello de su capucha y revela a un hombre de unos 45 años, piel bronceada, pelo negro liso, con ojeras y con el Sharingan con tres Tomoe. En la frente tenía el protector de Konohagakure, pero el símbolo estaba cortado por la mitad.

Asuma: Fugaku, Fugaku Uchiha.

El hombre más alto empieza a hablar.

¿?: ¿Amigos tuyos, Fugaku? Bien, supongo que tendré que presentarme.

El hombre empieza a desabrochar su capa y a quitarse el sombrero, para revelar a un hombre de piel azul claro, de ojos redondos, bajo los cuales tenía cortes que parecían branquias, colmillos y en la frente tenía el protector ninja de Kirigakure, pero el símbolo estaba cortado por la mitad.

Kisame: Espero lleguemos a intimar, mi nombre es Kisame Hoshigaki.

Kisame se voltea a ver a Fugaku.

Kisame: Vaya Fugaku, parece que te odian tanto en tu aldea como a mí en la mía.

Asuma: Sabemos quién eres Kisame, eras el alumno de uno de los Siete Espadacchínes de la Niebla, luego mataste a tu maestro y tomaste su espada, eres acusado de traición a tu aldea y de matar al hermano del Señor Feudal del País del Agua.

Kurenai: Bien, tenemos a un sujeto que mató a su maestro y traicionó a su país, otro que trató de hacer un golpe de estado y, al fracasar, mató a casi todo su clan, excepto a sus dos hijos, mató a su esposa y le sacó los ojos, díganme, ¿Quién es el tercero? ¿Asesino en serie? ¿Terrorista? ¿Violador?

El tercer sujeto solo se quitó el sombrero y abrió su capucha. Toda la cabeza del sujeto estaba oculta por una gran máscara de porcelana blanca. La máscara era muy inquietante. Por ojos solo tenía un par de líneas inclinadas, por nariz solo tenía dos pequeños orificios y la boca parecía la de una mujer con lápiz labial y en medio de los labios tenía una pequeña abertura.

Kurenai: Por la máscara me animaré a decir que es un violador y asesino en serie, con tendencias sadomasoquistas.

Fugaku: Nada de eso, Kurenai. Nuestro compañero simplemente no quiere revelar su apariencia aún. Si decide quitarse la máscara será cuando él lo decida.

Asuma: Bien, supongo que tendré que quitarle esa máscara a base de puñetazos.

En ese instante Asuma saca sus navajas y se las pone en los nudillos para luego hacer fluir chakra Füton para aumentar el filo.

Mientras tanto Kurenai empieza a hacer varias posiciones de manos para luego desaparecer como un espejismo.

"Fugaku": Genjutsu.

De repente Fugaku se encuentra atrapado por las ramas de un árbol. Del árbol sale Kurenai listo para degollarlo con un Kunai.

Pero un instante después es Kurenai quien está atrapada en el árbol y tiene a Fugaku en frente de ella.

Fugaku: ¿Genjutsu? ¿De verdad, Ku-Chan? ¿Creíste que me podrías vencer a mi, el esposo de tu antigua maestra, con un Genjutsu?

Kurenai: Cállate.

Fugaku: ¿Acaso olvidas que estos-Dice para luego darse golpecitos junto al ojo derecho con el dedo índice- fueron alguna vez los ojos de tu maestra?

Kurenai: ¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!

Kurenai se empieza a morder la comisura del labio para así salir del Genjutsu.

Mientras tanto Asuma trató de atacar a Kisame con sus cuchillas, pero este respondió defendiéndose con su espada, la cual fue parcialmente desenvuelta, revelando lo que parecían ser escamas de pez.

Asume se encontraba sosteniendo las espada de Kisame con sus cuchillas, pero la fuerza de Kisame era tanta que la espada terminó apoyándose en el hombro del Sarutobi.

Kisame: Estilo de espada: Jutsu Espada Piel de Tiburón.

Las escamas se movieron un poco y se clavaron en la piel de Asuma, para luego desgarrar un poco cuando Kisame jaló su espada.

Kisame: Mi querida Samehada, no corta, desgarra.

Asuma se llevó una mano a la herida de su brazo derecho. Mientras que Fugaku de una patada mandaba a volar a Kurenai, la cual aterrizó sobre su compañero.

Kisame: Esto se pone aburrido, será mejor que terminemos con esto. Chico, ¿nos haces los honores?

El chico con la máscara, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido inmóvil, dió unos pasos al frente y se posicionó a unos metros de Kurenai y Asuma, para luego tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Luego empezó a hablar con una voz distorsionada.

¿?: [Tora-U-Inu-Tatsu] Elemento Viento: Jutsu de Viento Cortante.

Una gran ráfaga de viento se dirigía contra los Jounin, pero de repente...

Kakashi: [Tora-U-I-Inu] Elemento Tierra: Estilo Pared de Tierra.

Un muro de tierra con la cara de un perro evitó el letal ataque que habría matado a los dos Jounin.

Asuma: No es que me queje, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

De repente un Kakashi aparece a lado de los tres encapuchados.

Kakashi: Pues, ya saben, les pedí que se ocuparán de este trío, pero digamos que me preocupé por ustedes.

Fugaku: Vaya, pero si es el perro faldero de Namikaze.

Dice, mientras ve a Kakashi con su Sharingan activado.

"Kakashi": Esa mirada fría no ha cambiado a pesar de tener los ojos de Mikoto-Sama. Sin duda es él, el auténtico dueño de Sharingan.

Kisame: Así que este es el payaso que derrotó a Zabuza y a su muñeca de hielo, claro, con la ayuda del bastardito del Hokage, la príncesa de los Hyüga y el engendro de Fugaku. Será un placer descuartizarte.

Kisame esta a punto de arremeter al clon de Kakashi que tiene junto a él, pero antes de eso el chico de la máscara habla con su voz distorsionada.

¿?: Kisame, ni se te ocurra atacarlo.

Kisame: Pero...

Fugaku: El chico tiene razón Kisame, si lo atacas no saldrás ileso, como mucho podrás herirlo gravemente, pero a costa de tu vida. Chico, has tu magia.

¿?: Con gusto.

De repente, el chico desaparece en un destello negro y reaparece parado en el río.

Kakashi: Vaya, ese chico es veloz.

El clon de Kakashi usa el Shunshin para aparecer en frente del sujeto.

Kakashi: Es curioso, tenemos a un uxoricida, a un traidor, pero ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Qué ocultas tras la máscara? Además tu voz está distorsionada, o usas un aparato para eso, o tienes un Füinjutsu en esa máscara que la distorsiona. Pero el hecho de que la distorsiones es clara evidencia de que no quieres que sepamos quién eres, por lo que ya te he conocido antes, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

De repente el chico de su bolsillo saca un Kunai un tanto peculiar. Es de color negro, de tres puntas, filo dentado y en el mango tiene escrito un sello con tinta roja.

¿?: Brillante deducción, Detective Connan.

De repente Kakashi siente como algo se mueve en el agua. Apenas alcanza a hacer una barrera de agua para evitar que unos colmillos de agua se claven en él.

"Kakashi": Que listo, uso el Kunai como distracción para usar su jutsu de agua, además de que lo uso sin ninguna posición de manos. Y también está la peculiar forma del Kunai, muy parecido al de Minato-Sensei.

Fugaku y Kisame aprovecharon la confusión para acabar con los clones de Kakashi t saltar al agua a lado de su compañero.

Asuma y Kurenai hacen lo mismo y se ponen a lado de Kakashi.

Fugaku: Felicidades Kakashi, gracias al Sharingan que te dió ese perdedor fuiste capaz de evitar el ataque del chico, a pesar de no tener el Kekkei Genkai, has aprendido a usar el Sharingan, incluso podrías resistir al Caleidoscopio, pero no eres un Uchiha o un descendiente de uno de los Seis clanes legendarios, careces del chakra y de la resistencia para usarlo a su máximo esplendor.

"Kakashi": Tiene razón, me estoy cansando muy rápido, solo alguien con el verdadero Kekkei Genkai podría vencerlo. Itachi se fue a una misión Anbu, así que mi única salvación, es Sasuke.

Kisame: Acabemos con esto, tenemos que encontrar lo que vinimos a buscar.

¿?: Y yo tengo que buscar a alguien especial.

Asuma: Ustedes no vendrían a la aldea solo para luchar, ¿Qué vinieron a buscar?

¿?: En realidad es bastante obvio si te pones a pensar en quienes estamos aquí. Un Uchiha y un sujeto que puede absorber chakra y que es llamado "El Bijü sin Cola", aunque creo que ese sobrenombre me queda más a mí.

Fugaku: Vinimos por el Trofeo de Minato Namikaze.

"Kakashi": Menma...

Kurenai: Vinieron por Menma...

Kakashi: No, vinieron por el Kyübi que yace en el interior de Menma.

¿?: ¿Qué comes? Que adivinas.

Fugaku: Esto se está haciendo muy tardado, aceleraré las cosas.

De repente el Sharingan derecho de Fugaku empieza a girar y cambia de forma. Alrededor de la pupila hay un anillo negro unido a seis líneas. Tres líneas parecen rayos, y entre esas líneas hay otras que terminan por enrollarse como un remolino.

Fugaku: Mi Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno acabará con ustedes, con este Genjutsu, de nombre Tsukiyumi.

Kakashi: ¡CIERREN LOS OJOS, NO LO MIREN A LOS OJOS O SE MUEREN!

Asuma y Kurenai cierran los ojos.

Kakashi: Me encargaré de esto, mi Sharingan contra el suyo.

3 segundos después...

Kakashi cae hincado en el río, totalmente cansado.

"Kakashi": Tres días en ese lugar, pero tres segundos en el mundo real.

Fugaku: Esto está tomando demasiado tiempo y tenemos prisa, chico, termina con ellos.

¿?: Con gusto.

El enmascarado va corriendo en contra de los Jounin y, cuando está a unos metros de ellos, da un salto a la derecha para evitar que un hombre con espandex verde le de una patada.

Kisame: ¿Quién es el idiota mal vestido?

Gai: Soy Gai, la magnífica bestia verde de Konoha.

Kisame: Haber si sigues siendo magnífico después de que te deje hecho girones.

Gai: Ustedes dos ¿Por qué tienen los ojos cerrados?

Kurenai: Kakashi nos dijo que los cerráramos.

Gai: Abranlos, pero solo miren los pies de Fugaku, ese es el secreto para pelear con alguien con Sharingan, después de tanto entrenar con Kakashi pude desarrollar esta forma de pelea.

Asuma: Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, nosotros no hemos entrenado tanto como tú.

Gai: Si, predecir el movimiento del oponente solo viendo sus pies es un arte, pero no hay tiempo para prácticas, así que déjenme a mi a Fugaku.

Fugaku: Kisame, es hora de irnos.

Kisame: ¿Qué? Pero...

¿?: Fugaku tiene razón, si peleamos con estos sujetos atraeremos la atención de muchos otros, incluso el Hokage y su esposa, la misión es de infiltración, no de hacer una batalla campal.

Después de eso los tres sujetos dan un salto para atrás y se alinean.

De repente al chico se le empieza a romper la máscara en los costados del cráneo. De su cabeza empiezan a surgir cuatro cuernos, dos de cada lado.

¿?: El hijo del Hokage está a 50 Km al norte, en una pequeña ciudad, lo acompaña Jiraiya del Sannin.

Asuma: ¿Cómo es un lo supo?

Kakashi: Es sensor.

Kurenai: Y uno muy bueno.

¿?: Ustedes adelántense, tengo que ver a alguien en la aldea.

Fugaku: Bien, pero no te tardes.

Kisame: Solo podremos vencer al Sannin si tu estás ahí.

Después de eso los tres sujetos desaparecen en una nube de humo.

Gai: Hay que llevar a Kakashi al hospital y avisar que hay un infiltrado en la aldea.

Asuma carga a Kakashi en sus hombros y los cuatro empiezan a dar grandes saltos en los árboles para llegar a la aldea.

Mientras tanto...

El chico enmascarado se encuentra a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la aldea de Konoha. Rápidamente se quita la capa de Akatsuki y hace que sus cuernos desaparezcan para poder quitarse la máscara.

La ropa del chico consiste en un pantalón negro con espinilleras plateadas, sandalias ninja negras, una camiseta negra manga corta con remolinos rojos en los hombros, coderas plateadas y el Kanji 零 (cero) escrito en rojo en el pecho.

Por su aspecto el chico tiene entre doce y trece años. Su piel es bronceada, su pelo es rubio con franjas rojas y negras, su ojo derecho es azul como el cielo pero la pupila es rasgada, como la de un réptil, además de que es roja. Pero su ojo izquierdo es totalmente distinto. La esclerótica es roja y alrededor de la pupila negra y rasgada, hay un extraño símbolo, que asemeja a una shuriken de cuatro puntas.

De repente el chico siente como alguien lo está llamando, alguien que se encuentra en su interior, así que el chico cierra los ojos y se concentra.

De repente el chico está en una la cima de una meseta. A su alrededor hay mucha hierba alta y un pequeño arroyo. Las nubes en ese lugar son rojas y en el cielo hay un extraño circulo. Un círculo blanco junto a una luna negra menguante.

¿?: Apophis, ¿Para qué me llamaste?

De repente del suelo empieza a emerger una monstruosa criatura.

Una enorme serpiente de escamas negras como la noche y que brillan como plata pulida. En su cola tiene filosas navajas de oro con nueve gemas incrustadas. Un topacio, un zafiro, un pedazo de jade, un rubí, un diamante, una perla, un peridot, una amatista y una granate.

Los ojos de la serpiente transmitían furia y odio. La esclerótica era negra y la pupila rasgada era roja. La serpiente en la punta de la nariz tenía una máscara igual a la del chico. La boca de la serpiente estaba llena de filosos dientes como matanzas, además de los colmillos de enfrente que inyectaban un veneno de seguro mortal.

Apophis: Ya te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre todo el tiempo, es algo molesto.

¿?: Perdón, pero no me gusta llamarte Reibi. Tu nombre es Apophis, a las personas se les debe llamar por su nombre. Por ejemplo, a mi me gusta que me llamen Naruto, y no chico serpiente o algo por el estilo.

Apophis: Da igual, ¿Estás seguro de esto? Te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo al ir a esa aldea.

Naruto: La he hecho esperar cinco años, no puedo dejarla esperar más tiempo, tengo que ir por ella.

Apophis: Así que al fin conoceré a tu princesa con piel blanca cual porcelana, de fragancia de lavanda y rollos de canela recién horneados, de cabellos medianoche más suaves que la seda, de ojos más brillantes que la Luna y de una voz tan angelical que haría a los sordos oír y a los pájaros cantar a su lado.

Naruto: Mi Hinata, al fin estaremos juntos.

Después de eso el chico sale de su espacio mental.

Naruto: [Inu-I-Hitsuji] Jutsu: Henge.

De repente el chico cambia un poco su aspecto. Sus ropas toman la forma de un mono naranja, su pelo se vuelve totalmente rubio, en sus mejillas salen tres líneas como bigotes de zorro. Sus ojos se vuelven azules con la esclerótica blanca y pupilas redondas.

Naruto: Pensándolo bien, no necesito el Henge para hacerme pasar por él, por algo somos gemelos, pero maquillaje y peluca nos son muy mi estilo.

De su bolsillo saca un rollo de apenas cinco cm de alto, pero al abrirlo un remolino absorbe su capa, la aguja de coser y la máscara, luego vuelve a poner el rollo en su bolsillo.

Entonces Naruto empieza a caminar a la puerta de la aldea. Los vigilantes lo ven y lo confunden con la persona a quien está imitando.

Kotetsu: Hola Menma, creí que habías salido con Jiraiya-Sama a entrenar.

Naruto: Ese era el plan, pero Ero-Sennin olvidó un borrador de su nuevo libro pervertido y me mandó a ir por él, dattebayo.

Izumo: Bueno, pues adelante.

Naruto entra en la villa sin más problema. Sabía que en la entrada había varios sellos destinados a anular cualquier tipo de jutsu henge, pero al ser especialista en sellos tenía uno pegado en su pecho que anulaba el efecto de cualquier Füinjutsu ajeno en su persona.

Mientras camina a su destino varios aldeanos y ninjas, pensando que es Menma, saludan muy alegremente a Naruto.

"Naruto": Que ilusos.

Después de eso Naruto se acerca a un callejón oscuro y solitario. Se recarga en la pared y empieza a hablar.

Naruto: Elemento Yin: Sombra Viaje.

De repente todo el cuerpo de Naruto se cubre de negro y toma la forma de una serpiente, para luego meterse dentro de las sombras del callejón.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage...

Minato Namikaze veía la enorme pila de documentos que estaba en frente de él. Debido al ataque que cometió Sunagakure, junto a Otogakure y Orochimaru,mtenía que firmar varios permisos de construcción, varias solicitudes de empleo de carpinteros extranjeros, recibos por material de construcción, etc.

Se toma un momento de su tiempo para ver la foto de su familia que está enmarcada y sobre su escritorio.

Su bella esposa Kushina, con su largo y hermoso pelo rojo, tal parece que no han pasado los años desde el día de su boda.

Su hijo Menma, el cual es su vivo reflejo, salvo por los bigotes de zorro en sus mejillas y la forma de la cara. Un chico con un gran talento que pronto tomará su lugar como Hokage. Siempre ha puesto buena cara a la vida, a pesar de la gran carga que puso en sus hombros el día de su nacimiento.

Después de eso Minato abre un cajón de su escritorio y busca entre muchos papeles otra fotografía.

La foto es de un chico de unos siete años idéntico a Menma, salvo por las franjas rojas de pelo y que él no tiene las marcas en las mejillas. Su hijo mayor, Naruto.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que desapareció y, a pesar de enviar a los Anbu y Anbu Raíz, de haber puesto recompensa por traerlo de vuelta, ni siquiera había obtenido una pista de su paradero. Como lamenta no haber sido un mejor padre para Naruto, no haberle dado la suficiente atención ni demostrarle más veces que lo amaba, si lo hubiera hecho, el seguiría con su familia.

De repente alguien toca a la puerta, el rápidamente pone de nuevo la foto.

Minato: Pace.

A la oficina del Hokage entra una mujer pelirroja con vestido verde y blusa blanca. En las manos tiene una tela que trae una caja Bentö. Es Kushina Uzumaki, la esposa del Hokage.

Kushina: Hola Minato-Kun, como dijiste que tendrías mucho trabajo y que no podrías ir a almorzar, decidí traerte el almuerzo -ttebane.

Minato: Gracias Kushina-Chan.

Entonces los dos se sientan en un sillón y empiezan a comer, pero instantes después aparecen Asuma y Gai.

Asuma: Hokage-Sama, lamento molestarlo, pero ha pasado algo grave.

Minato: ¿De qué hablas, Asuma?

Gai: Akatsuki ha entrado en la villa.

Después de eso los dos Jounin empiezan a contarle al Hokage y a su esposa la pelea que tuvieron contra los tres encapuchados y de como estos se separaron.

Minato: Entonces Fugaku y Kisame se fueron tras Menma, mientras que el enmascarado está en la aldea en busca de una persona en específico.

Kushina: Minato, debemos ir con Menma, debemos proteger a nuestro hijo -ttebane.

Minato: Kushina, tu te quedarás y buscarás al intruso, según Kisame solo pueden vencer a Jiraiya-Sensei si él está presente, por lo que debe ser alguien en extremo peligroso, además eso de que le salieron cuernos me da mala espina. Yo iré a buscar a Menma.

Mientras tanto, en el Complejo del Clan Hyüga...

Hinata Hyüga, la ex heredera del clan estaba en su habitación. Acababa de terminar su entrenamiento con su primo Neji. Se quito la banda ninja de la frente, revelando el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado, y se secó el sudor de la frente.

De repente Hinata siente algo detrás de ella, pero lo único que ve es su clóset a oscuras, incluso activa su Byakugan, sin necesidad de sellos, para ver si hay algo o alguien ahí, pero solo ve oscuridad.

De repente, de las sombras empieza a emerger una extraña figura. Una serpiente negra de metro y medio de largo sale de entre las sombras.

Hinata prepara la postura del estilo de pelea Jünken, pero antes de que de el primer golpe, la serpiente empieza a hablar.

¿?: En estos cinco años que han pasado has hecho algo imposible, hacerte aún más hermosa.

De repente la serpiente empieza a cambiar de color y a tomar la forma de alguien a quién Hinata conoce y ama.

Naruto: Parece que te dejé sin palabras, Hime.

Hinata se pone toda colorada y, con voz tartamuda, empieza a hablar.

Hinata: Na-Naruto-Kun.

Entonces ella da unos pasos hacia Naruto y lo abraza.

Hinata: Te e-extrañé mu-mucho, Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: Y yo a ti, mi Hime, no ha pasado un día en que no piense en ti.

Hinata mira los ojos de Naruto y su cabello.

Hinata: Ha-has cambiado.

Naruto pone la mano derecha de Hinata sobre su corazón.

Naruto: Tal vez haya cambiado físicamente, pero mi corazón sigue latiendo únicamente por ti.

En eso Naruto se inclina un poco y acerca sus labios a los de la ojo perla, la cuál se sonroja a un nivel casi imposible. Sabe lo que está a punto de pasar, pero ella lo ha deseado desde que conoció a Naruto cuando él tenía cuatro años y ella tres.

Hinata inclina un poco su cabeza y así conecta sus labios con los de Naruto.

Naruto y Hinata se besan. Un beso lleno de amor.


	2. Chapter 2

Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Complejo del Clan Hyüga.

El corazón de Naruto latía como loco. Aún recordaba la primera vez que vio a Hinata, desde ese momento supo que quería que esa chica fuera su esposa. Y hoy, después de cinco años de estar separados, por fin la besaba.

Lentamente, los dos se separaron. Naruto pudo ver como los ojos de Hinata, esos ojos perlados que le quitaban el sueño, soltaban lágrimas.

N: ¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Acaso no querías que te besara?

Después de eso Hinata abraza fuertemente a Naruto.

H: Cla-claro que quería, me has he-hecho muy feliz, Naruto-Kun.

Naruto corresponde el abrazo. Luego ve la frente de Hinata.

N: Ya me harté de ese sello.

Naruto busca en su bolsillo y de el saca una pequeña hoja de papel cuadrada de 7 cm de lado. En la hoja está el dibujo en rojo del Uroboros, la serpiente que se come a sí misma. El ciclo sin fin.

Después de eso Naruto pone la hoja sobre la frente de Hinata y luego se muerde el pulgar para hacerse sangrar.

H: ¿Qué ha-haces Naruto-Kun?

N: Quitarte esa porquería de la frente.

Naruto cubre la serpiente con su sangre y esta empieza a girar y a desprender un brillo rojo, que poco a poco se va convirtiendo en un brillo verde turquesa como el de el sello del Pájaro enjaulado. Después de unos momentos el brillo se apaga y la serpiente se detiene y toma un color verde.

Naruto retira la hoja de papel de la frente de Hinata, para revelar que ya no hay sello alguno. Naruto toma la

N: Hime, mírate en el espejo.

Hinata hace caso a lo que le dice Naruto y se ve en su tocador, para mirar asombrada que ya no tiene el sello que la identifica como parte de la rama secundaria del clan Hyüga.

Hinata, entre lágrimas y sollozos, abraza a Naruto y lo llena de besos por toda la cara.

H: Gra-gracias Na-Naruto-Kun, no sé co-como podría pagarte.

N: Podrías pagarme aceptando ser mi novia, Hinata-Hime.

Ella solo lo abraza por el cuello y le da otro beso en los labios.

N: ¿Tomo eso como un sí?

H: Sí, mi a-amor.

N: Hinata, escúchame, en esta aldea no hay un hogar para mi. Tengo un sueño, un sueño que cambiará este mundo y para eso te necesito a ti, te necesito a mi lado, así que te pido, te ruego que escapes de Konoha conmigo.

Hinata se quedó muda ante las palabras de su novio, en síntesis le estaba pidiendo que se convirtiera en una ninja renegada.

Sabía que estaba mal, que tenía a su sensei Anko y a sus compañeros Fü Yamanaka y Yakumo, pero por otro lado ese chico era el amor de su vida, el que la había hecho feliz y el que le había liberado de ese sello.

H: A-acepto ir contigo Na-Naruto-Kun.

N: Gracias, Hina.

De repente Naruto siente que una presencia conocida se acerca rápidamente a él, y está enojada.

N: Hina, alguien viene a capturarme así que tenemos que irnos ya.

H: Si Naru.

N: Escúchame Hina, usaré un jutsu de espacio tiempo para llevarte a un lugar seguro y, si todo sale bien, estaré contigo dentro de poco tiempo.

H: Pro-Promételo.

N: ¿He?

H: Pro-Prométe que regresarás a mi lado pronto.

Naruto de forma delicada acaricia la mejilla derecha de Hinata y le da un delicado beso en la frente.

N: Te lo prometo, Hime.

De repente del ojo izquierdo de Naruto empieza a surgir un remolino que absorbe a Hinata.

Luego de que Hinata ha desaparecido de la habitación, Naruto realiza de nuevo el Henge para parecerse a Menma.

Entonces Naruto escucha la voz de Apophis llamándolo.

"N": ¿Qué quieres?

"A": A lo mejor solo quiero saludarte y darte mis felicitaciones por tu nueva novia. Una Dandere, tan tímida y pura, ya quiero ver como le quitas la pureza a mordidas.

"N": ¿Qué tan pervertido crees que soy?

"A": Del uno al diez, un siete, tirándole al ocho.

"N": Solo me llamaste para burlarte.

"A": En realidad no, te llamé para decirte que no podrás usar el Viaje Sombra por el momento, sabes que es un jutsu muy difícil y que gasta mucho chakra, y aunque eres descendiente de Ashura y me tienes a mi, gastaste mucho chakra en usar ese truco de tu ojo izquierdo, no deberías usarlo hasta que lo hayas dominado por completo.

"N": ¿Y ahora que hago?

"A": Podrías usar el Sennin Mode.

"N": Aún teniéndote a ti tardo dos minutos en tenerlo listo y ya no tengo tiempo.

"A": Solo hay unas pocas personas en el complejo, además ninguna tiene activados sus ojos y casi todas son de servidumbre, así que si vas con cuidado podrías salir sin que nadie te vea.

"N": De acuerdo.

Naruto sale silenciosamente de la habitación de Hinata y camina por unos pasillos, pero al ser la primera vez que está en ese lugar se pierde fácilmente.

Después de unos minutos Naruto llega a una parte del complejo que tiene mejores condiciones que las habitaciones que había visto antes.

"A": Esta debe ser la parte de la Rama Principal.

"N": Bueno, solo espero encontrara pronto la salida y no encontrarme con...

Naruto escucha una voz femenina detrás de él.

"N": No puedo tener tan mala suerte.

¿?: ¡MENMA-KUN!

"N": Es oficial, Dios, Karma o el maldito universo conspira en mi contra.

Una niña muy parecida a Hinata, pero con piel morena, pelo castaño y largo, se cuelga del cuello de Naruto.

"A": ¿A cuantas hijas de Tea traes cacheteando la banqueta?

"N": Ella es Hanabi, la hermana gemela de Hinata y es la prometida de mi hermano y, como cree que soy Menma, me está abrazando.

"A": ¿Unas gemelas se enamoran de unos gemelos?

"N": En resumidas cuentas, si.

"A": Tu vida es un anime shojo de poca monta con tintes de shönen.

"N": Sin comentarios.

Hanabi empieza a acariciar la mejilla derecha de Naruto/Menma mientras que acaricia su pelo con su otra mano.

Hanabi: ¿Qué haces aquí, cielo? Pensé que ibas a ir a un viaje de entrenamiento con tu padrino, ¿Acaso me extrañaste tanto que volviste corriendo a mi lado?

Naruto piensa un momento y decide que lo mejor es seguirle la corriente a Hanabi.

N: Si mi linda Hanabi-Chan.

En seis momento Hanabi activa su Byakugan y con un a palmada en el estómago manda a Naruto a volar. Naruto chocó con una pareja, la cual atravesó y quedó justo en medio del patio del complejo del clan.

Hanabi salió por el agujero que Naruto dejó en la puerta, su Byakugan estaba activado y se sentía el enojo en el aire.

Hanabi: Buen intento impostor, pero mí Menma-Kun me dice princesa y solo princesa.

De repente otras dos mujeres aparecen en un borrón rojo con verde y uno amarillo con verde.

Kushina: Así que aquí está el impostor -ttebane.

Momentos antes...

Kushina estaba recorriendo el perímetro de la aldea con ayuda de Tsunade Senju.

T: No sé a qué te vine a ayudar, tu podrías hacer esto sola.

Kushina: Vamos Tsunade-Sensei, si ese sujeto es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente a Jiraiya-Sensei, necesitaré su ayuda para hacerle frente, además así le damos a Shizune-Chan un respiro de su trabajo- ttebane.

Tsunade: Está bien, pero me tendrás que invitar los tragos la próxima vez.

Así las dos mujeres registraron el perímetro de la aldea, hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal.

Los dos vigilantes, que uno se encontraba durmiendo y el otro leyendo el manga de Fairy Tail, saludaron muy ansiosamente a las más poderosas kunoichis de la aldea.

Izumo: Buen día Kushina-Sama, Tsunade-Sama, que sorpresa verlas por aquí.

Kotetsu: ¿Acaso busca a Menma?

Kushina se sorprende por oír el nombre de su hijo, el cual debería estar fuera de la aldea.

Kushina: ¿Menma-Chan? Pero si el se fue con Jiraiya-Sensei a entrenar -ttebane.

Izumo: En realidad él regresó hace rato porque a Jiraiya -Sama se le olvidó el borrador de su nueva novela.

Kushina y Tsunade se sorprenden al oír eso, pues sanían que de momento Jiraiya no estaba escribiendo ninguna novela.

Kushina: ¿Será que...?

Tsunade: Tu misma pusiste los sellos que deshacen cualquier Henge de cualquier visitante a Konoha, además si sufrieran un daño o alteración tú te enterarías, pero cabe la posibilidad de que ese sujeto los haya logrado burlar sin activar una alarma.

Las kunoichis van a ambos lados de la entrada a revisar si los sellos que están escritos en la pared están funcionando.

Tsunade: Puede que los haya desactivado para entrar y los haya reactivado cuando ya estaba dentro.

Kushina: Me parece poco probable -ttebane.

Tsunade: Puede que el espía tenga conocimientos de Füinjutsu y haya podido hacer un sello repelente que anula el efecto de Füinjutsus enemigos.

Kushina: Un sello así es mínimo de nivel 8 en maestría de Füinjutsu, Minato-Kun está aún en 5 y Jiraiya-Sensei y yo somos nivel 7 y actualmente somos los mejores en Füinjutsu dentro de las naciones elementales -ttebane.

Tsunade: Hay otra opción. Según Izumo y Kotetsu el sujeto estaba disfrazado de Menma, puede que el de por sí tenga una parecido físico con él, así el Henge no necesitaría ser muy fuerte y los sellos no lo detectarían.

Kushina: El parecido tendría que ser demasiado para que algo así pase, como de gemelos -ttebane.

Kushina siente que se le eriza la piel solo de pensarlo.

Tsunade: Pues solo hay una persona que lo podía hacer. ¿Qué es más probable? ¿Qué alguien muy astuto haya desactivado y reactivado tus sellos en tus narices, que haya un maestro de Füinjutsu que pueda hacer un sello repelente, o que él haya regresado a casa y no de buena manera?

Kushina: Pues entonces ese sujeto pudo arreglárselas para desactivar mis sellos o logró superarme en Füinjutsu.

Tsunade: Ni siquiera tomas la tercera opción como una posibilidad. Según la descripción de Gai, ese sujeto medía metro y medio, más o menos la altura de un chico de doce años, casi trece.

Kushina: No, él no se uniría a una banda de criminales -ttebane.

Tsunade: Bien, ahora ¿A dónde vamos?

Kushina: Pues si ese sujeto tiene la apariencia de Menma, de seguro alguien más lo notó -ttebane.

Así Kushina y Tsunade empezaron a preguntarle a los aldeanos si habían visto a Menma por ahí el día de hoy. Todos le respondieron que sí, pero nadie les supo decir a donde se fue exactamente.

Kushina: Ese sujeto al parecer desapareció -ttebane.

Tsunade toma por los hombros a Kushina y la mira fijamente a los ojos.

Tsunade: Kushina, sé que lo seguirás negando, pero debes aceptar que es una posibilidad, dime, si él regresará ¿A quién buscaría primero?

Kushina, resignada, se pone a pensar en su hijo mayor, al que no haía visto hace cinco años. Nunca le prestó mucha atención, pero si sabía una cosa...

Kushina: Hinata Hyüga, la hija mayor de Hiashi, ellos eran muy amigos.

Tsunade: Bien, así que debemos ir al Complejo del Clan Hyüga.

TIEMPO ACTUAL.

Kushina y Tsunade se posiciona en frente de Hanabi, viendo al sujeto que se hace pasar por Menma.

Hanabi: Señorita Tsunade, suegrita, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

T: Hanabi, ese sujeto es miembro de una peligrosa banda de criminales, nosotras nos encargaremos de él.

N: ¿En serio, Tsunade? ¿Te encargarás de mi? No me hagas reír.

Hanabi: La Señorita Tsunade es una de las más poderosas kunoichis de todo el continente elemental, ella trapeará el piso contigo, baka.

N: Si, y luego le comprará un helado a su hermano Nawaki y tendrá una cena romántica con su novio Dan.

Ante esas palabras Tsunade de un salto se lanza hacia dónde está Naruto y le intrnta dar un golpe.

El golpe de Tsunade crea un gran cráter en el suelo, pero Naruto ya no está.

Naruto reaparece en un borrón negro en el techo del complejo Hyüga.

N: Curioso, creí que tú habías establecido que los ninjas médicos no debían entrar en combate.

De repente unas cadenas plateadas que emiten un brillo verde envuelven a Naruto y lo hacen caer del tejado.

Las cadenas vienen de la espalda de Kushina, la cual poco a poco se acerca a Naruto.

K: Te centraste mucho en Tsunade-Sensei y no me préstate atención -ttebane.

N: Bueno, ahora sabes lo que se siente que te ignoren.

Después de eso el cuerpo de Naruto comienza a emitir un brillo rojo escarlata y las cadenas de Kushina empiezan a moverse.

K: ¿Qué pasa? Se supone que no deberías poder usar chakra -ttebane.

N: Sellos repelentes, son una maravilla. Tus cadenas son un Kekkei Genkai que une Ninjutsu y Füinjutsu, Ninjutsu porque están hechas de chakra y Füinjutsu porque sellan mi chakra, pero con mis sellos repelentes la segunda parte no me afecta, y en cuanto a la primera, pues, nada mejor que el fuego para combatir al fuego.

De repente varias cadenas negras con picos y que emiten un brillo rojo escarlata salen del cuerpo de Naruto y lo liberan de las cadenas de Kushina. Pero antes de que las cadenas vuelvan al cuerpo de Kushina, Naruto toma una y la imbuye con chakra Raiton, lo que electrocuta a Kushina.

Kushina cae al suelo debido al ataque eléctrico que sufrió, apenas está consciente.

K: ¿Cómo... Cómo es posible que tengas las cadenas de chakra de mi clan?

N: Kai.

El Henge que había sobre Naruto se cancela y revela su verdadero físico.

Kushina, Tsunade y Hanabi se quedan sin palabras. Ahí esta aquel niño que había desaparecido hace cinco años. Hanabi siempre supo de él debido a las historias que su prometido le contaba, Tsunade se sorprendió al ver a una versión malvada y en miniatura de Minato, mientras que Kushina estaba sin palabras, ahí estaba su hijo.

N: Siempre he podido usar esta cadenas, Kushina. El que tu hayas sido una madre tan negligente como para no darte cuenta no es mi culpa.

Después de eso Naruto manda unas cadenas a atacar a las tres mujeres. Tsunade y Hanabi las esquivan fácilmente, pero Kushina sigue débil por el ataque de Raiton.

Tsunade: ¡KUSHINA!

Kushina se queda helada al ver como su hijo le manda un ataque que bien podría herirla gravemente o matarla. De pensarlo Kushina se desmaya.

¿?: Hakke Kūhekishō.

Una ráfaga de viento desvía el ataque de las cadenas.

Naruto se voltea a ver a quién detuvo su ataque. Una de las personas que Naruto más odia en el mundo.

N: Vaya, pero si no es otro que el líder del Clan Hyüga, Hiashi Hyüga.

Hiashi: Naruto Uzumaki, tu madre ha llorado lágrimas de sangre desde que te fuiste, y ahora que al fin regresas, ¿Así es como la tratas?

N: Ella no es una madre para mi, así como tampoco tu eres un padre para tus hijas o un líder para tu clan.

Hiashi: No sé de qué hablas ni sé que es lo que te ha convertido en lo que ahora eres, pero sé que te detendré y te devolveré con tu familia.

N: ¿Qué sabes tú de familia? Marcando a la tuya como ganado y obligándolos a ser esclavos. Dices que Kushina ha llorado lágrimas de sangre por mi, pues Tea Ötsutsuki ya debió haber llorado un mar de sangre por como se han comportado los Hyüga con esa estupidez de las ramas.

Hiashi: ¿Quién demonios es Tea Ötsutsuki?

N: Dudo mucho que me puedas entender. Hacemos esto por la buena o por la mala. Ya vine a ver a quién quería, así que me tengo que ir, me dejan ir por la buena o les pateo el trasero por la mala.

Después de eso Tsunade y Hanabi rodean a Naruto y se preparan para atacar.

N: Por la mala será. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Después de eso nueve Naruto aparecen en una nube de humo. Así tres Naruto se van a combatir a sus adversarios.

NARUTO VS. HANABI.

Naruto y Hanabi tenían una pelea muy fluida de Taijutsu, se notaba que en ese campo Hanabi era superior a Naruto, pues su manejo del Jünken era sorprendente para su edad. Naruto logró bloquear todos sus golpes, pero a duras penas.

Hanabi en tanto se sorprendía de la velocidad de su adversario. Hasta ahora las únicas personas que había visto moverse tan rápido eran Menma y su padre.

Naruto en un momento agarró ambos brazos de la Hyüga, inmovilizándola.

N: Debo admitirlo, eres un poco buena.

Hanabi: Soy la prodigio del Clan Hyüga y la heredera del clan, no me subestimes.

Hanabi con un ágil giro de brazos logra desprenderse del agarre de Naruto y se prepara para usar su mejor técnica.

Hanabi: Estas en mi rango, Hakke Rokujūyon Shō.

En ese momento Hanabi empieza a mandar una serie de rápidos y poderosos golpes Jünken, con los que deja al último algo cansado.

N: Si, se nota que eres una prodigio.

Hanabi:¿Te rindes o quieres otra paliza? Gracias a mi técnica no puedes usar chakra y a duras penas te puedes mover.

N: Una genio, sin duda. Igual que arrogante y orgullosa. Pero, ya enserio, ¿Olvidaste de quién soy hermano y de cuál es mi nombre?

Hanabi luego de escuchar eso se pone un tanto nerviosa.

N: Mi nombre es Naruo Uzumaki, en mis venas corre la sangre de uno de los seis clanes legendarios, gracias a eso mis Tenketsu son más resistentes que los de la mayoría de las personas. El Jünken es un poderos estilo de Taijutsu, eficaz y preciso, pero le falta fuerza bruta y sin eso no me puedes vencer. Además, al ser un Taijutsu que usa chakra, deja muy cansado al usuario, ¿O me equivoco?

Después de eso Naruto empieza a caminar en dirección a Hanabi, la cual empieza a sentir la falta de chakra debido a su última técnica.

N: Te mostraré algo especial, una muestra de mi fuerza bruta. Cuarta Puerta: Puerta del Dolor.

Después de eso la piel de Naruto se vuelve toda roja, sus venas se marcan y empieza a emitir un brillo verde.

N: Taijutsu Prohibido: Paraíso Perdido.

Después de eso Naruto empieza a darle una serie de golpes a Hanabi en todo el cuerpo, para luego darle una patada trasera en la quijada con la que la manda a volar, luego Naruto reaparece en las alturas a espaldas de Hanabi. La pone boca abajo, abraza sus piernas y pone sus pies en sus axilas para que Hanabi extienda los brazos. Hanabi es ahora una cruz invertida.

Después de eso Hanabi va cayendo con Naruto y, cuando toca el suelo, su espalda es anotada por el suelo, quebrandolo y dejando a Hanabi inconsciente.

N: Tranquila, me limité con esta técnica, no morirás, ni quedarás paralítica, ni tendrás daño permanente, pero el miedo que de ahora en adelante sentirás por mi nadie te lo quitará.

Luego de eso Naruto desactiva el Kinjutsu y desaparece en una nube de humo.

NARUTO VS. TSUNADE.

Naruto veía seriamente a la Senju. Esta estaba muy enojada por como ese mocoso se burló de ella, así que a pesar de ser hijo de su alumna y del Hokage, no se contendría.

Tsunade intentaba varias veces darle un muy potente golpe a Naruto y a sus clones, pero Naruto era tan veloz que ni siquiera podía rasguñarlo.

N: Que lástima, una de las más renombradas y poderosas Kunoichi de la historia no puede detener a un simple niño.

T: ¿Qué te pasó, Naruto? Eras un niño alegre, te preocupabas por tu hermano y decías que serías Hokage.

N: Me di cuenta de que me estaba limitando, ser parte de está aldea de quinta, ser parte de una familia que solo te ignora y te hecha a un lado, querer ser Hokake, es algo insignificante comparado con lo que tengo planeado.

T: ¿Ser un criminal es ahora tu sueño?

N: No, solo es la primera fase, pero créeme, el resultado final será sorprendente.

Naruto sale corriendo en contra de Tsunade, la cual le intenta dar un puñetazo, pero Naruto los evita, como si pudiera predecir los movimientos de la Senju.

Después Tsunade se aleja y golpea el suelo, acusando que este se desmorone y que Naruto pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo. Tsunade da un gran salto para impulsarse y así que el golpe que le está a punto de dar a Naruto sea aún más fuerte.

Naruto, al ver que Tsunade está por caer sobre el con un muy potente puñetazo, le lanza uno de sus Kunai especiales.

Tsunade ve como Naruto le lanza un Kunai con dirrección a la cabeza, pero ella lo esquiva con facilidad moviendo un poco la cabeza. Pero al ver mejor el Kunai con su vista periférica, se da cuenta de que ese Kunai es muy parecido a los que Minato usa para hacer su...

Después de eso siente como alguien está detrás de ella. Tsunade toma el suficiente impulso para voltearse y ver a Naruto con el Kunai en la mano y un Rasengan blanco en la otra.

N: Elemento Viento: Rasengan.

Naruto impacta de lleno el Rasengan de Viento en el abdomen de Tsunade, lo cual la empuja con una mayor fuerza hacia el suelo.

Al caer, Tsunade siento como se habían roto varios huesos de su cuerpo y como tenía algunas hemorragias internas, así que activó su arma secreta.

Tsunade: Sello Yin: Liberar. Restauración Divina.

El sello en la frente de Tsunade empieza a convertirse en una serie de líneas que cubren su cara, con lo cual se libera una gran cantidad de chakra que poco a poco sana sus heridas.

Pero de repente siento como algo se le pega a la frente, para luego sentir como el chakra que había liberado para curar sus heridas se vuelve a almacenar y siente como el Sello Fuerza de un Centenar regresa a la normalidad.

Naruto aterriza a pocos metros de distancia de Tsunade y la manda una sonrisa burlona llena de sarcasmo.

N: ¿Cómo te sientes, Tsunade? ¿Acaso estás herida? Pero claro, ese no es un incumbe inerte para ti, la más grande ninja médico en la historia de los Shinobi.

Tsunade: ¿Qué me hiciste?

N: Solo te di un regalo. Uno de mis sellos de cancelación. Es un sello que detiene el efecto de otros sellos, así que no puedes usar el sello que aprendiste de tu abuela para sanar tus heridas, pero descuida, de seguro ya vienen algunos ninjas para acá.

Después de eso Naruto explota en una nube de humo. Un clon había vencido a la gran Sannin de las Babosas.

NARUTO VS. HIASHI.

Los dos adversarios se miraban fíjamente. Ninguno se atrevía a ser primero en atacar.

Naruto empezó por sacar un pequeño rollo de su bolsillo, abrirlo, y liberar una lluvia de Shurikens que iban destinadas a Hiashi.

H: Kaiten.

Hiashi empieza a girar para así realizar la máxima defensa del Jünken, el Kaiten.

Gracias a su técnica defensiva Hiashi se libra de todo daño de las Shurikens, pero al terminar de girar ve como Naruto se acerca a él con un Kunai negro de tres puntas y filo dentado.

Naruto llega al encuentro con el líder de los Hyüga y lo ataca con el Kunai, pero Hiashi es muy ágil y logra evitar cualquier daño.

Hiashi logra tomar por las muñecas a Naruto, hace presión en ellas para que así Naruto suelte el Kunai, y así pasa.

Hiashi: Naruto, no sé lo que te haya pasado, pero esto llega a su fin, has perdido.

N: ¿Eso cree, Hiashi-Sama?

Después de eso Naruto Desaparece en una nube de humo. Era solo un clon.

Hiashi activa su Byakugan y no ve rastro de Naruto, solo ve como su hija y Tsunade estaban siendo derrotadas por los demás clones.

Hiashi: ¿Dónde estás, mocoso?

De repente el suelo enfrente de los pies de Hiashi se empieza a agrietar y de él sale Naruto con un papel en la mano que tiene el dibujo del Uroboros en tinta verde agua.

Naruto rápidamente pega el sello en la frente de Hiashi y le pone un poco de su sangre.

N: ¡Füin!

De repnte Hiashi siente un gran dolor en su frente producto del sello que Naruto puso en su frente. Después de unos minutos el dolor para y se quita el pedazo de papel que Naruto le había puesto en la frente.

Hiashi: ¿Qué fue eso?

N: Veras, hace cuatro años visité las ruinas de Uzushiogakure y encontré antiguos textos de Füinjutsu, Ninjutsu y varios otros temas. Gracias a eso me convertí en el más grande maestro de Füinjutsu de la historia. Él sello que tienes ahí es de liberación, su función es quitarle un sello a una persona y lo almacena para reinstalarlo en otra.

Hiashi: ¿Qué... Qué sello pusiste en mí?

Naruto de su bolsillo saca un pequeño espejo y se lo lanza a Hiashi.

N: Velo por ti mismo.

Haití toma el espejo y se mira la frente, la cual ahora tiene el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado.

Hiashi: ¡MALDITO MOCOSO!¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO?

N: No me gusta que me griten.

Naruto forma un extraño sello de manos y de repente Hiashi empieza a sentir un indescriptible dolor de cabeza.

Hiashi cae en posición fetal y se lleva las manos a la sien, mientras grita de dolor.

N: Una cucharada de tu propia medicina, ahora sabes como se sienten todos los Hyüga de la Rama Secundaria. Bueno, me están llamando en otro lugar, así que nos vemos luego.

Después de eso Naruto desactiva el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado, deteniendo el dolor de Hiashi y dejándolo inconsciente.

Naruto desaparece en un borrón negro.


	3. Chapter 3

ALDEA OCULTA DE LA HOJA. HOSPITAL DE LA HOJA.

Se puede ver con un chico pelo negro entra en una habitación del hospital. Dentro de la sala hay una mujer de ojos rojos y pelo negro. Acostado en una cama está un muy agotado e inconsciente Kakashi Hatake.

Sasuke: ¿Qué le pasó a Kakashi-Sensei?

Kurenai: Sasuke, ¿Cómo supiste que él estaba aquí?

Sasuke: Estaba acompañando a Sakura a una de sus clases de Ninjutsu médico cuando vi como metían a Kakashi-Sensei a esta habitación, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

En ese momento entran Asuma y Gai. No se dan cuenta de que Sasuke está en la habitación.

Gai: Ya le dijimos al Yondaime acerca de Fugaku y sus acompañantes.

Asuma: Ya fue a proteger a Menma.

Luego se dan cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke y del error que acaban de cometer.

Sasuke: ¿Fugaku... Está buscando... A Menma?

Kurenai: Idiotas.

Después de eso sale corriendo y va en busca de su compañero de equipo.

Sasuke sale corriendo en busca de su compañero de equipo.

"Sasuke": Bastardo, no me arrebatarás a otro de mi seres queridos, no de nuevo. ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!

N.A: Pasa lo mismo que en el anime/manga, Teuchi le dice a Sasuke donde encontrar a Menma.

EN UNA DISTANTE CIUDAD.

En el pasillo de un hotel se ve como un niño rubio que viste un mono naranja se encuentra frente a Fugaku Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki.

Menma: No te había visto en mucho tiempo, Fugaku-Teme.

Fugaku: Lo mismo digo, mocoso.

Kisame: Debo decir que estoy un tanto desilusionado, ¿Este es Menma Uzumaki? ¿Este es el enano que hizo que el idiota de Zabuza y su pequeña niña de hielo se hicieran blandos de corazón? ¿Este niño detuvo el ataque del Ichibi a Konoha? Sin duda lo han sobrevalorado en los rumores que he escuchado.

Menma: Cállate cara de pez -ttebayo.

Fugaku: No veo al Sannin por ningún lado, tal parece que después de todo no necesitaremos al chico para capturar al Kyübi.

De repente una nube de humo aparece y, al desvanecerse, aparece Jiraiya montado en un sapo gigante y cargando a una hermosa mujer joven.

Jiraiya: ¿Usar tu Sharingan para hipnotizar a una chica para distraerme? Debo admitir que eso es bajo hasta para ti, Fugaku.

Kisame: Así que el Sannin siempre sí apareció, debo admitir que es un honor conocer a una persona que tiene tanta habilidad en el arte del espionaje y el interrogatorio.

Jiraiya: Por sus capas veo que son Akatsuki, he oído hablar de ustedes.

Después de eso en un borrón amarillo y blanco aparece Minato.

Menma: ¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí -ttebayo?

Minato: Escuché que estos sujetos venían por ti y decidí venir a cuidarte.

Minato y Fugaku se ven a los ojos un momento, en el aire se puede sentir la presión.

Fugaku: Namikaze...

Minato: Fugaku, desearía decir que es bueno volver a verte.

Después de eso se oye como alguien aparece detrás de los Akatsuki.

Sasuke: ¡PADRE!

Todos se voltean a ver como Sasuke aparece de un pasillo.

Kisame: Pelo y ojos negros, además de una mirada fría como el hielo, Fugaku no me digas que ese mocoso es...

F: Sí, es mi hijo menor.

Sasuke: He seguido tu consejo, padre. He estado entrenando desde hace cinco largos años, me aferré a mi vida y pasé cada minuto reuniendo oscuridad, llenándome de desprecio hacia ti, soñando con este momento, padre, hoy...

Sasuke: [Ushi-U-Saru-Tatsu-Ne-Tori-Ushi-Mi-Inu-Tora-Saru]

Sasuke:¡TE ASESINARÉ, CHIDORI!

Sasuke forma un Chidori en su mano izquierda y corre en contra de su progenitor, pero antes de poder apuñalarlo, Fugaku lo sostiene por la muñeca y con un ágil movimiento se la rompe.

El jutsu se desactiva y Sasuke grita de dolor.

Menma: ¡SASUKE!

Fugaku: No me puedes vencer, aún careces de odio. Además te pareces demasiado a tu estúpida madre.

Después de eso Fugaku le da una patada en el estómago a Sasuke y lo deja inconsciente. Lo lanza lejos con una patada y, antes de que golpé la pared, Minato lanza uno de sus Kunai especiales hacia Sasuke. Cuando el Kunai está a lado de Sasuke, Minato una el Hiraishin y aparece con Sasuke y carga al Uchiha inconsciente.

Minato: Hacerle esto a tu propio hijo, Fugaku, tú de verdad no tienes corazón.

Fugaku: Es curioso que hables de padres e hijos.

Después de eso Fugaku le lanza a Minato un Kunai. Minato fácilmente lo esquiva el Kunai, pero al verlo bien se da cuenta de que se parece mucho a los que usa él, pero en una versión más... siniestra.

Fugaku: Porqué este día se van a reunir muchos.

Jiraiya: ¿De qué demonios hablan?

Kisame: Solo espera, el muchacho ya debió reunirse con la persona que estaba buscando, de seguro ya no tarda en llegar.

Minato: Si se refieren a su compañero que fue a Konoha, mi esposa ya debió de haberlo capturado.

Jiraiya: ¿Kushina lo fue a buscar? Casi siento lástima por ese sujeto.

Kisame: No deberían, ese chico es muy difícil de vencer.

Fugaku de su bolsillo saca un reloj de cadena y mira la hora.

Fugaku: Y debe aparecer justo... Ahora.

Después de eso Minato siente como alguien está detrás de él. El Hokage siente le ponen la punta de un Kunai en la espalda.

¿?: Vaya, vaya, el Hokage decidió presentarse a defender a su hijito, que patético.

Minato reconoce la voz de inmediato, luego mira las miradas de asombro de Menma y Jiraiya, sabe que está en lo cierto.

Minato usa el Hiraishin para regresar junto a Jiraiya y Menma, solo para ver a su primogénito desaparecido, Naruto.

Minato: ¿Na... Naruto?

Naruto: Vaya, así que te has acordado de mi nombre, me siento alabado, aunque eso no compensa siete años de olvido y malos cuidados.

Minato siente con tristeza cada palabra de su hijo.

Minato: Así que, los cinco años que has desaparecido, los cinco años que tu familia te ha llorado, ¿Estuviste con ellos?

N: En realidad, no. Me encontré con Akatsuki hace tres años, luego pase dos años de entrenamiento con ellos, hace un año empecé una misión para ser admitido de manera oficial y hace seis meses esa misión acabo con éxito. De hecho Jiraiya me vio varias veces durante esa misión, aunque me conoció como el sujeto #5371. Pero basta de hablar de mi, venimos por una cosa. Mi querido Otoutou.

Jiraiya se quedó helado al escuchar lo del Sujeto #5371, pues sabía de sobra quién era ese sujeto.

Menma ve él aspecto de su hermano, ve las franjas de cabello negro, ve las pupilas rojas y serpentinas, el extraño símbolo en su ojo izquierdo y el aura de oscuridad que desprende.

Menma: Naruto, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

N: Digamos que ahora yo soy más especial que tú, hermano menor.

Después de eso Naruto arroja uno de sus Kunai especiales y, cuando este está a centímetros de Menma, Naruto aparece en su posición con un Rasengan en mano...

Pero Minato deja a Sasuke en el lomo del sapo de Jiraiya y hace el Kawamiri con Menma un momento antes y usa el para transportarse junto a Naruto a un lugar lejano.

NARUTO VS. MINATO.

los dos rubios han sido transportados a una pequeña laguna, con agua cristalina y varios árboles frutales.

Minato logra usar el Shunshin para evitar el Rasengan de su hijo.

Naruto termina estrellando el Rasengan en una roca, lo que provoca la destrucción de dicha roca.

N: Lindo lugar, ¿Esté es el balneario especial de la familia Namikaze? Ya sabes, ese lugar al que llevaban a Menma de vacaciones mientras se olvidaban de mi.

Otro golpe a la consciencia. Minato se dió cuenta de que Naruto sabía usar las palabras, él sabía que decir para desconcertar a su oponente y herirlo a nivel psicológico.

M: ¿Cómo aprendiste el Hiraishin y el Rasengan?

N: ¿Cómo? Por favor, tú me los enseñaste.

Minato se quedó desconcertado por las palabras de su hijo.

M: Yo nunca...

N: ¿Nunca tuviste el tiempo para entrenarme? Claro que no, me los enseñaste de manera indirecta. Usabas el Hiraishin para aparecer a la casa a la hora de comer, además tenías un Kunai de Espacio-Tiempo en cada habitación de la mansión Hokage. Me fue muy fácil tomar uno de esos, aprender el sello especial y analizar la forma en que te transportabas, en base a eso aprendí el Hiraishin, pero le hice algunos cambios al diseño del Kunai para que se ajustara más a mi estilo. Además, una vez le mostraste el Rasengan a Menma en uno de sus tantos entrenamientos en los cuales yo no estaba invitado. Solo lo vi una vez, me pareció un jutsu tan potente que escuche la plática de como lo creaste, así que luego de irme y de encontrar a un maestro en Ninjutsu, pude hacer el Rasengan, incluso resolví sus fallas.

Minato no podía creer lo que están diciendo su hijo. En resumidas cuentas aprendió sus dos principales jutsu observándolos y analizándolos. Ese chico era un genio, más inteligente que los Hyüga, Üchiha o Nara. Puede que incluso más inteligente que él mismo. Además de que dijo que había resuelto las dos fallas del Rasengan, un logro que ni siquiera él podía hacer.

N: Bueno, será mejor que te patee el trasero rápido para ayudar a Fugaku y a Kisame.

M: Naruto, por favor, escúchame. Sé que no fui un buen padre para ti, pero si vuelves a la aldea todo será diferente, te lo prometo.

N: Lo lamento, pero tengo varios planes y asuntos pendientes, los cuales no puedo hacer si estoy atado a ustedes. Además si regreso no obtengo beneficio alguno.

M: Ganas una familia, ganas nuestro amor.

N: ¿Su amor? Eso lo quise a los cuatro años; cuando pasaba las noches llorando porque no me dieron un beso antes de dormir; lo quise a los cinco, cuando sin ayuda de nadie aprendí los tres Jutsu de la academia y tú ni siquiera te fijaste en mi; lo quise a los seis; cuando entré a tu oficina y aprendí el Kage Bunshin de uno de los rollos que tenías ahí y no me dejaste enseñártelo. Pero a los siete comprendí que querer el amor de un progenitor negligente es algo trivial e insignificante. Ustedes no me interesan, si no me crees ve a ver a Kushina, a estas horas ya debe estar en el hospital.

Minato no podía creer lo que oía, su hijo había derrotado a su esposa.

M: Si no quieres escuchar razones, supongo que te tendré que derrotar para llevarte a casa.

Después de eso Ambos rubios van corriendo a su encuentro y, al estar un contra el otro, chocan sus Kunai de tres puntas entre sí. Después de eso dan un salto para Atenas y vuelven a chocar repetidas veces, intentando asestar golpes a su adversario. Es como si dos resplandores amarillos chocarán entre sí una y otra vez.

Después de eso Naruto se para en la rama de un árbol y comienza a hacer un jutsu.

N: [Ni-Tora-Ushi-U-Tora] Katon: Hösenka no Jutsu.

De la boca de Naruto salen varias bolas de fuego en dirección a Minato.

Minato laza un Kunai especial al aire para evitar el ataque. Minato se transporta a donde estaba su Kunai, a varios metros por encima del suelo, pero en ese momento es envuelto por cadenas negras que emiten un brillo rojo.

"M": Las cadenas de chakra de Kushina.

Después de eso Minato es azotado contra el suelo, lo único que puede oír es el sonido de sus huesos romperse por el impacto.

Naruto ve como Minato es azotado al suelo por sus cadenas, pero luego de eso Minato se disuelve en una nube de humo.

"N": Un clon, que astuto.

Después de eso Naruto ve como un Kunai de su padre aparece junto a el, luego aparece su padre con una Rasengan en la mano.

M: ¡RASENGAN!

Minato estrella el Rasengan en el estómago de Naruto, lo cual hace que se estrelle contra el tronco.

Minato cree que todo ha terminado, pero de repente ve como del cuerpo de Naruto empieza a salir chakra burbujeante de color negro con tintes violetas.

De repente el chakra negro toma la forma de un puño y golpea fuertemente a Minato, mandándolo a volar. Minato se estrella contra el suelo y aterriza sobre su brazo izquierdo.

Con mucha dificultad y esfuerzo, Minato se levanta. Se toca el constado derecho, sabe que tiene dos costillas rotas como mínimo, además de que su brazo izquierdo está fracturado.

Ve como Naruto salta de, árbol y camina en dirección hacia él, el chakra negro aún lo rodea.

M: Esas son las Armas de Chakra de Bestia con Cola, ¿Cómo las obtuviste? ¿Acaso eres un pseudo jinchuriki?

N: ¿Crees que soy una imitación barata y de baja calidad? No me hagas reír. Yo soy un jinchuriki en toda la extensión de la palabra, no como el tonto de Menma que solo tiene medio Bijü dentro de él.

M: Es imposible, los nueve Bijü están en un jinchuriki, salvo el Sanbi, pero ese chakra negro no coincide con el de esa tortuga.

N: Tienes razón, no soy jinchuriki del Sanbi, pero te equivocas al decir que solo hay nueve Bijü, en realidad hay diez.

M: ¿Qué?

N: Veras, hace mucho tiempo los nueve Bijü que tu conoces fueron un ente único y perfecto, pero ese ente fue dividido en nueve partes, los cuales son los Bijü que tu conoces. Los Bijü rondaron por el mundo buscando un lugar para establecerse, pero la estupidez de los humanos y su hambre de poder los llevó a capturar a los Bijü. En su furia, los Bijü causaron estragos y destrucción, además de que en cada acto maligno parte de su chakra se iba soltando. Llámalo coincidencia o instinto, pero el chakra que los Nueve Bijü soltaron en sus destrozos se reunió en un solo lugar y ahí se unió y tomo conciencia, así nació un nuevo Bijü. El Reibi, la Serpiente Enmascarada de Cero Colas, el Bijü del cual soy jinchuriki y alumno.

Minato no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo su hijo..

M: ¿Por eso parte de tu cabello ahora es negro y tus pupilas son rasgadas?

N: Si, además de que el poder regenerarivo del Reibi es aún mayor que el de los otros Bijü, así que puedo hacer jutsus que para otros les costaría la vida, además de que gracias a cierto idiota cara de serpiente albina aprendí algunos cuantos trucos.

M: ¿Te refieres a Orochimaru?

N: Exacto. La misión que tuve que hacer para entrar a Akatsuki fue infiltrarme en la guarida de Orochimaru durante seis meses. En ese tiempo me volví uno de los hombres de confianza de Orochimaru, aprendí gran variedad de jutsus y obtuve cualidades muy útiles. Además de que al irme me pude robar algunos pergaminos, muestras de ADN y este anillo-Dice Naruto mientras le enseña el anillo de Akatsuki- Este anillo me acredita como miembro oficial de Akatsuki.

M: ¿Por eso dijiste que Jiraiya-Sensei te vio mientras hiciste esa misión? Porqué él estaba espiando a Orochimaru.

N: Exacto. Pero basta de charla, es hora de que te derrote.

Después de eso Naruto cierra su mano derecha y forma un puño, pero extiende sus dedos índice y medio y los dobla para que tomen el aspecto de un par de colmillos.

Naruto corre en dirección a su padre, este intenta moverse pero sus heridas son muy graves. Cuando Naruto llega junto a su padre lo pica con ambos dedos en el pecho.

N: Arte Ninja: Veneno Agonizante.

Después de eso Minato cae al suelo y empieza a tener espasmos y un enorme dolor.

N: Tranquilo Namikaze, ese jutsu lo uso para interrogación y tortura. No te matará, solo te hará sentir tal dolor que desearas estar muerto.

Después de eso Naruto desactiva su manto de chakra de Reibi/Apophis.

A: Creí que el Hokage te daría más batalla.

"N": En realidad se limitó bastante, supongo que en realidad no me quería dañar.

A: Bueno, es hora de ir a ayudar a tus amigos.

"N": No creo que sea necesario, la misión era una práctica para ver si era conveniente empezar la cacería de los Bijü. Lo más probable es que Fugaku y Kisame hayan decidido que aún no es el momento adecuado y se fueron antes de que Jiraiya los matara.

A: ¿Ese sujeto de verdad es tan fuerte?

"N": Es fuerte e increíblemente astuto, por eso es casi imposible vencerlo. A pesar de que Fugaku dijo que con nuestro poder lo podríamos vencer aún siento que habría una gran posibilidad de que él nos gane.

A: Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Naruto voltea a ver a su padre, el cual sigue tirado en el suelo.

N: Nos veremos pronto, papá.

Después de eso Naruto desaparece en un borrón de color negro.


	4. Chapter 4

ALDEA DE KONOHA. COMPLEJO DE LOS HYÜGA.

Se puede ver como un escuadrón Anbu y una Jounin de pelo morado junto a un Genin de pelo naranja y una Kunoichi Genin de pelo marrón y largo.

Unos Anbu van a recoger a las víctimas del ataque, que son el líder del Clan Hyüga, la heredera del clan, la Sannin de las Babosas y la esposa del Hokage. Mientras tanto otros interrogan a los pocos miembros del clan que había en el complejo en ese momento.

Entonces, el niño de pelo naranja le pregunta a la Kunoichi de pelo morado.

Fü Yamanaka: Anko-Sensei, ¿Qué cree que haya pasado aquí?

Anko: No lo sé Gaki,esperemos a que Hinata nos lo diga.

¿?: ¿Hinata no está con ustedes?

Quién habló era el primo de Hinata, Neji Hyüga.

Entonces la Kunoichi de pelo marrón habló.

Yakumo: ¿Neji? ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que si Hinata estaba con nosotros? Creíamos que estaba entrenando contigo.

Neji: Si, pero tenía que reunirme con mi equipo así que terminé el entrenamiento temprano, entonces; si Hinata no está con ustedes, ¿Dónde está? Ya revisésu habitación y el resto del complejo y no la he visto.

¿?: Tal vez él se la llevo -ttebane.

Quién habló era Kushina, la cual había despertado hace unos momentos y escuchó toda la plática.

Anko: Kushina-Sama, ¿A qué se refiere?

K: La persona que nos atacó, creo que se llevó a tu alumna, Anko-Chan.

Fü: ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Acaso era un ninja de Kumogakure?

K: No, era un miembro de Akatsuki, una organización de ninjas renegados. Él que nos atacó tenía un especial interés en Hinata, es posible que se la haya llevado usando el Hiraishin.

Yakumo: Kushina-Sama, ¿Cómo es je ese criminal puede usar el Hiraishin de Hokage-Sama?

Kushina: Ese criminal, es mi hijo mayor, Naruto.

Anko y sus estudiantes quedan muy sorprendidos.

Luego de eso una Anbu con máscara de gato y largo pelo púrpura le dice a Kushina.

Anbu: Kushina-Sama, al parecer Hokage-Sama fue atacado por la misma persona que los atacó a ustedes. El Hokage fue encontrado en el balneario de su familia, está bien, pero está envenenado y paralizado.

Ante estas palabras Kushina queda pálida.

Kushina: Llévenme a donde esta Minato-Kun.

Anbu: En este momento lo llevan al hospital, así que lo podrá ver haya.

Antes de que Kushina se vaya con el Anbu, Anko le toca el hombro.

Anko: Kushina-Sama, ¿Dónde está ese muchacho?

Kushina: ¿Para qué quieres saberlo -ttebane?

Anko: Si de verdad se llevó a mi alumna debo buscarlo y hacer que me diga dónde está Hinata. Sé que es su hijo, pero también es un criminal que ha atacado a Konoha, le aseguro que no le haré un daño permanente.

Kushina queda en silencio por unos segundos.

K: Puede que esté en la ciudad a la que Jiraiya-Sensei llevó a Menma-Chan, está en dirección al Norte. Puede que están también otros dos miembros de Akatsuki, uno de ellos es Fugaku.

A: De acuerdo, tendré cuidado.

Fü: Anko-Sensei, por favor permítanos acompañarla.

Yakumo: Si, Hinata es nuestra amiga, debemos ir por ella.

A: No, estas personas son muy peligrosas, les ordeno que se queden aquí.

Después de eso Anko desaparece en un Shunshin.

EN EL HOTEL DE UNA LEJANA CIUDAD.

Se puede ver como Kisame y Fugaku están frente a Menma y a Jiraiya. Ambas parejas se ven con gran seriedad, esperando a lo que el otro haga el primer movimiento.

Jiraiya hace un sello de manos y con eso el sapo que lo acompañaba desparece junto a Sasuke.

Fugaku: ¿Seguro que nos quiere enfrentar, Jiraiya-Sama? Sería mejor que vaya a ayudar a su tan estimado pupilo que de seguro ya debe estar en estado comatoso luego de su pelea con el muchacho.

J: Minato es capaz de controlar a un niño desobediente.

K: Ese "niño desobediente" es uno de nuestros mejores miembros, de seguro estará aquí en unos cuantos minutos...

De repente Naruto aparece en un borrón negro.

K: O menos.

Menma: Naruto.

Naruto: Hola, hermano.

J: ¿Dónde está Minato?

N: Tirado en medio de un balneario, inconsciente y envenenado.

El Sannin y suplió se queda helados con esas palabras.

Menma: ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A NUESTRO PADRE?! ¿POR QUÉ TE FUISTE DE TU HOGAR?

N: ¿Padre? Por favor, ni Minato ni Kushina fueron padres para mi. Se la pasaron siempre viéndote a ti, cuidándote a ti, amándote a ti. Nunca hubo espacio en sus vidas para mi. Ellos no son mis padres y yo no soy su hijo. Y Konoha no es mi hogar.

J: Eso dices tú, pero yo te haré regresar y de paso me llevaré las cabezas de tus amigos.

J:[Serpiente u94; Jabali u94; Rata u94; Dragon u94; Jabali u94; Dragon u94; Tigre u94; Poner las manos en suelo] Invocación: Unión de la Boca de Sapo.

Después de eso el pasillo tomó la forma del esófago de un sapo y la piel empezó a succionar los pies de los tres miembros de Akatsuki.

J: Ahora son mis prisioneros.

N: Lo lamento, pero no es posible encerrar a una serpiente.

De repente la mano de Naruto empezó a emitir un brillo negro y luego tocó una de las paredes de carne del esófago del sapo.

N: Veneno Negro.

Después de eso toda la carne del sapo empezó a tomar un todo negro y de repente desapareció.

J: ¿Qué fue eso?

N: Mi Veneno Negro. Verás, desarrollé dos tipos de veneno que puedo segregar a voluntad, uno que uso para tortura e interrogatorio y uno que uso para matar, ese es el que acabo de usar, tu sapo en este momento se ha de estar retorciendo de dolor y en unos segundos más morirá.

J: No puede ser, Iwagama es el sapo más fuerte del Monte Myöboku.

N: Querrás decir "era".

Después de eso Menma se lanza hacia Naruto con un Kunai en mano.

Naruto recibe a Menma chocando la extraña aguja de coser gigante que tenía atada a la pierna.

M: Naruto ¿Cómo pudiste unirte a una banda de criminales que busca mi muerte?

N: Nada personal hermano, es solo parte de mi plan.

M: ¿Y qué quieres lograr con ese plan?

N: Eso es secreto.

Naruto mueve su brazo para romper el contacto que su espada tenía con el Kunai de Menma, luego le da una patada a su hermano y lo manda a volar y choca contra Jiraiya.

N: Kenjutsu: Atadura.

Naruto lanza su espada/aguja hacia Jiraiya y Menma, pero lo que nadie ve es que la espada tiene un fino hilo atado al ojal.

Naruto hace un lazo con el hilo que está atado a su espada y con eso hace a su espada volver con el , amarrando a Jiraiya y a Menma.

J: ¿Esa que no es una de las espadas de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla?

N: Oh, lo notaste, si, de hecho así es. Está es Nuibari, la espada larga. Hace dos años estaba en una misión con otros dos miembros de Akatsuki. El antiguo dueño de está espada, Kushimaru Kuriarare, estaba causando alboroto en la aldea de los Vegetales. No tenían el suficiente dinero para pagarle a una aldea Shinobi que pudiera vencerlo, así que nos contrataron. Peleé contra él, lo derroté y me quedé con su espada y con un pergamino que decía como usarla, mientras otro Akatsuki lo mataba de una manera muy Gore y otro fue a cobrar la recompensa por él.

M: ¿Crees que con una simple aguja nos vas a vencer?

N: No, los voy a vencer con esto.

De repente una esfera de Chakra Futön empieza a formarse en la palma de Naruto, pero de la esfera empiezan a surgir hojas, como si fuera una shuriken.

M: Naruto, tú...

J: Lo completaste, completaste el Rasengan.

N: Así es, y ahora les voy a dar una demostración. Füton: Rasen Shuriken.

Naruto les lanza el Rasen Shuriken a Jiraiya y a Menma, el cual impacta directamente contra ellos.

A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD.

Se puede ver como tres borrones negros dan lugar a Naruto, Fugaku y Kisame.

K: Eso fue rápido, si hubiéramos estado en el rango de tu jutsu...

Luego de eso los tres se voltean para ver como a lo lejos en un edificio aparece una enorme esfera hecha de viento que destruye gran parte del edificio.

K: Nos habría ido muy mal.

F: La misión era ver si ya podíamos atrapar a los jinchuriki se, no intentar matarlos.

N: Relájate Fugaku, ellos de seguro están bien, ¿Olvidas que uno de ellos era el Sannin de los Sapos? De seguro se las arregló para salir de eso, pero de seguro no salió bien parado.

De repente ante ellos aparece Anko Mitarashi.

Anko: Alto ahí, sabandijas inmundas.

K: ¿Y está quién es?

F: Una Tokubetsu Jönin de Konoha y antigua alumna de Orochimaru.

K: Eso explica el porqué me llegó un olor de serpiente.

A: No tengo nada que tratar con el emo ni con el cara de pez, mi problema es con el mocoso con pelo tri color. Dime, ¿Dónde está Hinata?

Los otros dos Akatsuki vieron al rubio/peli negro/ pelirrojo.

F: ¿Te robaste a una de las hijas de Hiashi?

K: ¿Secuestraste a una chica? ¿Al menos está buena?

N: no me robé ni secuestré a nadie, Hinata vino conmigo por voluntad propia. Y para tu información, Kisame, Hinata es la chica más hermosa que haya existido en la Tierra.

A: Así que admites que te llevaste a mi alumna, ¿Dónde está?

N: En un lugar.

A: ¿Te harás el difícil? Me encantan los que se hacen los difíciles, siempre son los que caen primero y luego del interrogatorio mojan sus pantalones y lloran llamando a mami.

N: ¿Viste como dejé a mi "mami"? ¿Crees que ella vendría por mi? Y aún más importante, ¿Crees que puedes conmigo?

A: Con un niño desobediente, no voy ni a sudar.

N: ¿Eso crees? Fugaku, Kisame, adelántense. Le voy a dar a la señorita una lección que no olvidará.

F: No atraigas mucho la atención, no sería bueno que perdiéramos a un elemento tan útil como tú.

K: Si la dejas hecha pedazos y no me dejas verlo, te arrepentirás.

Después de eso los dos adultos desaparecen en un Shunshin.

Naruto mira fijamente a Anko y viceversa.

Anko: ¿Qué tanto me ves?

N: Perdón, es que es curioso. Varias veces vi una foto tuya de joven, junto a Orochimaru, un Hyüga y un tipo con lentes. Supuse que era el equipo Genin que tuvo antes de ser un renegado, no creí que conocería a una de sus primeras alumnas en persona. Aunque es curioso que ese paliducho de sangre fría guardara una foto con sus antiguos protegidos.

A Anko le cayeron como agua helada esas palabras.

A: ¿Eres uno de lo seguidores de ese bastardo?

N: Estuve infiltrado en una de sus guaridas por medio año, ahí aprendí varias cosas yluego huí y me llevé varias cosas.

A: Bueno, luego de que me digas donde está mi alumna te haré decir dónde está esa asquerosa serpiente.

N: Haber si puedes.

Después de eso Anko extendió sus brazos.

A: Manos Ocultas de Muchas Serpientes Sombras.

Luego de eso varias serpientes verdes salieron de las mangas de Anko y fueron a atacar a Naruto.

N: Vaya cliché. Manos Ocultas de Muchas Serpientes Sombras.

De las mangas de Naruto salieron varias serpientes negras con ojos rojos. Las serpientes de Naruto se enfrentaron con las de Anko.

Al final, las serpientes de Anko fueron devoradas por las de Naruto.

A: Eres algo bueno, pero yo lo soy más.

De repente del suelo salen serpientes que se enredan en Naruto y lo inmovilizan.

A: [Serpiente-Dragón-Conejo-Tigre] Katon: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón.

Una corriente de fuego sale de la boca de Anko e incinera a Naruto.

Luego de unos instantes el fuego se apaga y revela que lo único que quemó fue un tronco.

"A": Niño listo, uso el Kawamiri antes.

Anko siente como un arma es lanzada hacia ella y la toma antes de que se le clave en el cuello. Anko la ve y nota que es un Kunai muy parecido a los que usa el Hokage para hacer su Hiraishin.

Después de eso Naruto aparece frente a Anko y le da una patada en el estómago, lo que la hace retroceder.

N: Mira, no tengo nada contra ti. Tú quieres proteger a Hinata y lo mismo quiero yo, así que por favor vete y no molestes.

A: No dejaré que te la lleves, tú le harás daño.

N: Que curioso, la última vez que le hice daño a mi Hime me sentí tan mal que me fui de la aldea.

A: ¿Qué?

N: Verás...

FLASHBACK.

Se puede ver a un joven Naruto de siete años caminando hacia la mansión Hyüga para poder ver a su amiga Hinata.

Al llegar ve como Hinata y un Hyüga adulto salen de la mansión. Lo raro es que ahora Hinata lleva unas vendas en la frente.

Naruto se acerca a Hinata.

N: Hina-Chan, ven, vamos a jugar.

H: Na-Naruto-Kun, n-no puedo ju-jugar contigo.

N: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Hyüga: Porqué está niña tiene deberes por hacer, así que deja de molestar, mocoso.

N:por favor, deje a Hinata jugar conmigo.

Hyüga: Ya he dicho que no,masí que apártate, gusano.

Luego de eso el Hyüga empuja a Naruto y este cae en el suelo.

N: ¿Por qué me empuja, estúpido viejo?

Hyüga: ¿Cómo me llamaste, bastardo mal nacido? Ahora si te mato.

El Hyüga estaba a punto de golpear a Naruto con el Jünken, pero Hinata se pone en medio.

Hyüga: Quítate de en medio mocosa.

H: N-No de-dejaré que lastime a Na-Naruto-Kun.

Hyüga: Entonces te lastimaré a ti.

Después de eso el Hyüga hace una señal de manos y de repente Hinata grita de dolor, se inca y se lleva las manos a las sienes.

N: Hinata.

Después de unos segundo el Hyüga hace el mismo sello y Hinata para de gritar y cae al suelo.

Hyüga: Que esto sea una advertencia para ti, mocoso. Si te vuelves a acercar a los Hyüga, esta niña debilucha lo pagará caro.

Después de eso Naruto sácale corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

FIN DEL FLASBACK.

N: Ese día me fui de Konoha y me prometí a mi mismo que regresaría para sacar a Hinata de ese lugar y así estar juntos por siempre.

A: Sé que han tratado mal a Hinata, pero las cosas han mejorado, así que devuélvela.

N: Tal parece que no lo entiendes, ella se fue conmigo por voluntad propia.

A: No te creo, ella no haría algo así.

N: Pues supongo que no la conoces bien.

A: Ya me hartaste. Jutsu: Parálisis Temporal.

De repente Naruro se da cuenta de que ya no se puede mover.

R: [Cruz] Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

De repente otra Anko aparece junto a la original.

C. A: [Serpiente/Pájaro] Justsu de Sacrificio de Serpientes Gemelas.

Luego de eso aparece una serpiente gigante que destruye al clon de Anko y aplasta a Naruto.

Luego la serpiente desaparece.

A: Siendo hijo de Kushina-Sama eso de seguro no lo matará, pero si los dejará inmóvil y así será fácil interrogarlo.

Dewpués de eso busca a Naruto por el área en donde estaba la serpiente, pero no lo encuentra.

A: ¿Dónde está?

Luego de eso un torbellino se forma arriba de la rama de un árbol y aparece un Naruto ileso. El torbellino venía de su ojo izquierdo.

N: Ahora si me enoje. Omniyöton: Vivos o muertos.

En la mano derecha de Naruto se forma una esfera de luz mientras que en la izquierda aparece una bola de sombras.

Luego lanza la esfera de luz hacia Anko. La esfera crece y encierra a Anko en su interior. Dentro de la esfera Anko sufre gran dolor debido a los rayos que la dañan a cada momento.

Luego Naruto lanza la bola de sombras hacia la esfera de luz. La bola de sombras se una con la de luz y de repente la esfera de luz se convierte en una esfera hecha de fichas que van girando.

N: Mi técnica de vivos o muertos representa el azar, la verdadera y única ley de la vida. Con esta técnica no sé si vivirás o morirás, pero es un hecho que sufrirás.

De repente la esfera empieza a girara a un rápido y en su interior rayos blancos y negros atacan a Anko y la hace gritar de dolor.

Luego de unos instantes la esfera desaparece y Anko cae al piso, apenas con vida.

N: El azar ha elegido que vivas. Que curioso, hoy vencí a un estudiante del Sannin de los Sapos, a una estudiante de la Sannin de las Babosas y ahora he vencido a un estudiante del Sannin de las Serpientes. Es un combo.

Después de eso Naruto desaparece un un borrón negro y deja a Anko inconsciente.

 **Voten por el animal de invocación de Hinata. Las opciones son:**

 **León.**

 **Tigre.**

 **Fénix.**

 **Conejo.**

 **Lobo.**


	5. Chapter 5

TORRE HOKAGE. SALA DEL CONSEJO.

En una gran salón, donde había varias sillas y escritorios acomodados en gradas, estaban los líderes de los clanes de Konoha, salvo Hiashi e Itachi, sentados y esperando a que el Hokage llegara.

En medio de la sala había un escritorio con cinco sillas, una era más grande que las otras y estaba reservada para el Hokage, otra un tanto más pequeña era para Kushina y las otras tres eran para los ancianos de la aldea, Danzö Shimura, Homra Mitokado y Koharu Utatane.

Shikaku: ¿Dónde está Minato? No es usual que llame a una junta tarde repente, además de que él es en extremo puntual. Y si algo se le hubiera atravesado. Entonces hubiera mandado a Kakashi a avisarnos.

Inoichi: Tampoco han llegado ni Hiashi ni Kushina, esto si que es sospechoso.

Después de eso las puertas se abren y revelan a un Hiashi con vendas en la frente y a una Kushina un tanto debilitada.

Chöza: ¿Qué les ha pasado?

Hiashi: Akatsuki, eso es lo que pasó.

De repente un Anbu entra a la sala y se inclina frente a Kushina.

Anbu: Kushina-Sama, lamentamos informarle que tanto Jiraiya-Sama como Menma has sido atacados, además de que encontramos a Anko Mitarashi inconsciente a las afueras de la ciudad en donde se encontraba Jiraiya-Sama.

Kushina: ¡¿Qué les pasó - ttebane?!

Anbu: Al parecer tanto Jiraiya y Menma fueron atacados por un poderoso jutsu de Füton, Jiraiya logró hacer su Aguja Jizö para evitar la mayor parte del daño, pero aún así sufrieron heridas considerables. Ya los envié al hospital.

Kushina: ¿Qué hay de Anko -ttebane?

Anbu: Las heridas de ella fueron considerablemente más graves. No sabemos exactamente como se las hizo, pero al parecer fueron quemaduras eléctricas pero no parece el trabajo de un jutsu Raiton, además de que no había rastro de chakra Raiton. De hecho, si el jutsu hubiera sido un poco más fuerte, de seguro Anko hubiera muerto.

Todos quedan en silencio.

De repente alguien habla, su voz gruesa y seria refleja una mente maquiavélica que sabe de las penurias de la vida y que aún así ha salido vivo.

Danzö: ¿Se puede saber quienes fueron los miembros de Akatsuki? Y ya entrados en ese tema ¿Dónde está Minato? Siendo el Hokage, él debería estar aquí.

Kushina: Uno de los Akatsuki peleó contra Minato, le ganó y lo enveneno. El veneno no es mortal, solo es para causar dolor, pero de momento Minato no estará aquí -ttebane.

Tsume: ¿Y a ti que te pasa, Hiashi? ¿Por qué usas esas vendas en la frente?

Hiashi: Uno de los Akatsuki entró al recinto Hyüga. Kushina, Tsunade, mi hija Hanabi y yo lo intentamos derrotar, pero el nos superó.

Shikaku: Esa persona pudo derrotarlos a todos ustedes, ¿Qué te hizo en la frente? No hay manchas de sangre, así que no es una herida, además, si te hubiera herido en la frente hubiera sido una herida mortal.

Hiashi cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro. Lleva sus manos a su cabeza y se quita las vendas, revelando el Sello Maldito de la Rama Secundaria del Clan Hyüga.

Hiashi: Ese mocoso de algún modo obtuvo el conocimiento para ponerme este sello.

Inoichi: ¿Mocoso? ¿Acaso conocías al atacante de antes?

Hiashi: Todos lo conocemos.

Danzö: Es el hijo perdido de Minato y Kushina, ¿No es así?

De repente todos voltean a ver a Danzö.

Tsume: Danzö, parece que la edad ya te está afectando ¿Cómo crees que un niño haría algo tan atroz como unirse a un grupo criminal y atacar a su propia madre?

Kushina: Lamentablemente, Danzö tiene razón, uno de los Akatsuki era mi hijo Naruto.

Todos empiezan a hacer comentarios en desorden, pero de repente se escucha un fuerte sonido que los hace callar.

El sonido venía de el puño izquierdo de Tsunade, el cual había golpeado una pared y la había agrietado. Tsunade tenía vendas alrededor de todo el cuerpo, su brazo derecho estaba enyesado y era sostenido por una fina tela. Además de que en su frente había marcas blancas, como si se le hubiera quitado una costra. Las marcas rodeaban al sello Yin de su frente. Las marcas formaban la figura de un Uroboros, la serpiente que se come a si misma.

Tsunade: Silencio, que en estos momentos no estoy de humor para escuchar el escándalo que están haciendo.

Mebuki: Tsunade-Sama ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Tsunade: Creo que eso ya lo a comentado Hiashi, un mocoso me dio una paliza.

Chöza: Pero ¿Por qué no usó el sello Yin para curar sus heridas?

Tsunade: Porquéese enano es un maldito experto en Füinjutsu, superior incluso a Kushina o Jiraiya. Primero me hirió y antes de que pudiera curarme me puso un sello que bloqueó a mi sello Yin. Ya Kushina logró quitarme el sello, pero aún no puedo curar mis heridas pues el efecto aún permanece, el efecto desaparecerá en un día o dos.

Shikaku: Por Kami, Kushina ¿Qué le enseñaste a tu hijo?

Danzö: Ella no le enseñó nada, lo dejó de lado a favor de su hermano menor, lo que sabe ese niño lo aprendió por su propia cuenta, o lo entrenaron los Akatsuki. Dime Kushina ¿Quienes eran los miembros que llegaron a la aldea y que pasó desde su llegada?

Rápidamente Kushina les dice lo que le habían dicho Gai y Asuma acerca de los Akatsuki, como ella y Tsunade fueron a buscar al infiltrado, como lo encontraron y como ella le dijo a Anko donde encontrar a Naruto pues sospechaba que la hija mayor de Hiashi fue secuestrada por los Akatsuki.

Danzö: Vaya, así que ese niño es una cajita de sorpresas.

Shikaku: Que Fugaku haya dicho que Naruto puede hacerle frente a Jiraiya es preocupante, solo Minato, Tsunade y Kushina pueden hacer tal cosa, y como él ya venció a Tsunade y a Kushina significa que es aún más fuerte. Solo esperemos que Naruto no haya sido quien venció a Minato.

¿?: Lamento decepcionarte Shikaku.

Minato entra a la habitación todo pálido y débil.

Kushina: ¡Minato-Kun!

Kushina va con su esposo y le ayuda a sentarse en una silla más grande de la sala.

Homura: Minato, ¿Acaso tu hijo te hizo esto?

Minato: Si, el me envenenó. El veneno que usó no es mortal,él mismo lo dijo, solo me hará sentir dolor.

Danzö: Minato, cuando ese niño te inyectó el veneno, ¿Lo hizo en un momento de descuido para así derrotarte o ya te había derrotado cuando te envenenó

Minato: Ya me había derrotado.

Koharu: Entonces ese niño bien pudo matarte, pero en lugar de eso te envenenó.

Minato: Si, así fue.

¿?: Veneno, una rama normal entre los lacayos de Orochimaru.

Todos voltean para ver como un muy vendado Jiraiya está sentado en el marco de una ventana.

Danzö: Jiraiya, ¿Dijiste que ese niño es un lacayo de Orochimaru?

J: No exactamente. Naruto dijo que para entrar a Akatsuki de manera oficial tuvo que hacer la misión de infiltrarse a la guarida de Orochimaru por medio año. También dijo que aprendió algunas cosas y que se robó otras cosas.

Minato: Una de las cosas que se robó fue un anillo. Al parecer el que tenga ese anillo es miembro oficial de Akatsuki. Supongo que cuando Orochimaru desertó de Akatsuki se llevó su anillo y Naruto lo recuperó.

J: Estuve espiando las guaridas de Orochimaru desde hace tiempo y vi varias veces a Naruto.

Kushina: ¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE?

J: No sabía que era él. Siempre llevaba una capucha que le cubría el rostro.

Shikaku: Jiraiya-Sama, ¿Podría decir que es lo que sabe de Naruto de cuando estuvo con Orochimaru?

J: Hace un año un sujeto extraño se presentó a la guarida norte de Orochimaru, por lo que sé, esa es la guarida más protegida y la que es más difícil de atacar, además de que ahí Orochimaru se junta con sus terratenientes y primeros al mando. Ese sujeto entró como si nada. Su chakra era oscuro y despedía una sensación extraña, algo que no había sentido nunca.

Luego me enteré de que Orochimaru lo tomo como objeto de estudio y le dio el seudónimo de sujeto #5371. Ese sujeto era extremadamente fuerte. Supe que podía usar los cinco elementos básicos de chakra, que era en extremo talentoso en Genjutsu y Taijutsu, y que al parecer tenía un Kekkei Genkai; ahora sé que ese Kekkei Genkai son las cadenas de chakra, en fin, se volvió uno de los hombres de confianza de Orochimaru. Supe que otros siervos de Orochimaru intentaron matarlo pero que él los asesinó antes de que pudieran ponerle un dedo encima. Esto en lugar de molestar a Orochimaru, le encantó.

Luego, seis meses después de que ese sujeto apareciera en la guarida, hubo un gran alboroto. La gente corría y gritaba y Orochimaru estaba desesperado y mataba a quien se le pusiera en frente o le hablara. Al parecer el sujeto #5371 se había esfumado y con él se fueron a varias muestras de ADN, varios rollos y el Pergamino de Invocación de las Serpientes. Es todo lo que sabía de él, hasta hoy.

Pude ver que ese niño es un genio, incluso es mejor que cuando Minato tenía sueñas, un genio como él no se ve una vez en cada generación, un genio como Naruto se ve una vez cada siglo. Ese niño aprendió el Hiraishin de Minato y el Rasengan por su cuenta, además de que logró añadirle chakra Füton al Rasengan y convertirlo en un jutsu tan destructivo como la Bijüdama.

Kushina: ¿Qué le pasó a mi bebé mientras estuvo fuera de so hogar -ttebane?

Minato: De hecho, Naruto me dijo algo más acerca de él mientras peleábamos.

Koharu: ¿Qué te dijo?

Minato: Que es un jinchuriki.

Homura:¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Acaso capturó al Sanbi?

Minato: No, al parecer encontró un Bijü que era desconocido para el resto del mundo, el Reibi.

Kushina: ¿Cómo es eso posible -ttebane?

Minato: Según Naruto, el Reibi es la unión del chakra maligno que los nueve Bijü fueron soltando a través de sus actos de destrucción. Ese chakra se unió en un lugar que Naruto no me dijo, pero al parecer el Reibi es una serpiente enmascarada.

Danzö: ¿Dijiste "Serpiente Enmascarada"?

Minato: Si, así la llamó Naruto, "La Serpiente Enmascarada de Cero Colas". También dijo que gracias a ser jinchuriki del Reibi tiene habilidades re generativas elevadas a tal grado que puede realizar, de manera segura, técnicas que a otros les costaría la vida.

Danzö: ¿Dijo algo más?

Minato: Dijo que el Reibi es su maestro, por lo que podemos entender que ellos dos se llevan bien.

Tsume: Igual que los jinchuriki de Kumogakure y sus Bijü.

Shikaku: Así que, en resumidas cuentas, ese chico es un maestro en Füinjutsu, puede dominar los cinco elementos básicos de chakra, tiene el Kekkei Genkai de Cadenas de Chakra del Clan Uzumaki, un maestro en Taijutsu a tal grado que puede abrir las Puertas Internas, un usuario del Genjutsu a un alto nivel, tiene jutsus de destrucción masiva, tiene cantidades extraordinarias de chakra debido a ser un jinchuriki, puede usar las armas de Chakra de Bestia con Cola y, por si es o fuera poco, tiene una resistencia extremadamente alta, ¿Hay algo que se me haya olvidado?

Hiashi: De hecho, hay dos temas que tengo que tratar.

Inoichi: ¿Ahora qué?

Hiashi: En primer lugar, ese niño se llevó a mi hija Hinata.

Chöza: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?

Hiashi: Al parecer usó un jutsu Espacio-Tiempo para sacarla de la aldea.

Danzö: Según tengo entendido, el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado funciona como un rastreador, podríamos usarlo para...

Hiashi: No, eso no funcionará.

Mebuki: ¿Por qué no?

Hiashi: Porqué el sello que ese chico puso en mi frente es el que tenía Hinata en la suya.

Shibi: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Hiashi: Al parecer usó un sello para quitarle el S. P. E a Hinata, almacenarlo en un pedazo de papel y así colocármelo a mi.

Danzö: Quítatelo. Si aún queda un día poco del chakra de Hinata en él podríamos rastrearla y así dar con Akatsuki.

Hiashi: Ya intenté quitármelo con la formula normal y solo brillo un poco pero no se quitó, Kushina ¿Podrías revisarlo?

Kushina: Claro -ttebane.

Kushina se acerca a Hiashi y examina el sello, luego de unos momentos sus ojos se abren como platos y su piel palidece.

Kushina: Jiraiya-Sensei, por favor revise el sello.

Jiraiya: De acuerdo.

Jiraiya salta de la ventana y ve el sello de la frente de Hiashi.

Jiraiya: Oh, esto es malo.

Hiashi: ¿A qué se refiere?

Jiraiya: A que Naruto modificó el sello antes de ponértelo, por eso no puedes quitártelo.

Hiashi: ¿Cómo que lo modificó? Se ve exactamente igual que el sello normal.

Kushina: Modificó la estructura interna del sello de tal modo que ahora el dolor que se sufre si se activa es aún más fuerte.

Jiraiya: En forma sigue siendo el mismo sello, pero no podemos iquitarlo debido al pequeño cambio que Naruto le hizo, por eso la manera normal en que se quita el sello ya no funciona.

Koharu: ¿Eso es posible?

Kushina: Sí, pero es una hazaña de un maestro de Füinjutsu de nivel diez, y el último en alcanzar ese nivel fue mi bisabuelo Ashina Uzumaki.

Danzö: Pues al parecer ya hay alguien más que puede hacer esa hazaña.

Shikaku: Hiashi, ¿Qué era la otra cosa qué tenías que informarnos?

Hiashi: Pude ver las redes de chakra de ese chico, su chakra, tal como dijo Jiraiya, es siniestro. Pero noté algo más, el color de su chakra en su ojo izquierdo no coincide con el resto, por lo que me atrevo a decir que es un implante.

Minato: ¿Por qué mi hijo se implantaría el ojo de alguien más?

Hiashi: Reconocí el color del chakra del propietario del ojo.

Homura: ¿De qué color era?

Hiashi: Verde, verde Aqua .

Todo el mundo se queda callado.

Mebuki: Di-Dices que ese chico tiene el ojo de...

Jiraiya: Shisui Uchiha, uno de los mejores Uchiha que ha habido y un maestro en el arte del Genjutsu que incluso rivalizaba con los miembros del clan Kurama.

Tsunade: En nuestra batalla sentía que Naruto predecía mis movimientos, pené que era solo mi imaginación, pero si eso es verdad entonces tenía activado el Sharingan, además pude ver sus ojos. Su ojo izquierdo tenía la figura de una Shuriken, lo que significa que tiene el Mangenkyo de Shisui y que al parecer lo puede usar.

Shikaku: Shisui del Shunshin. Él murió poco antes de que la masacre de los Uchiha empezara y su cuerpo fue encontrado sin ojos y con una nota de suicidio, tendría sentido que Fugaku hubiera escrito la carta en nombre de Shisui, lo hubiera asesinado y se hubiera quedado con los ojos por su Mangenkyo, pero ¿Por qué darle el ojo a Naruto?

Chöza: Pero ¿Cómo es que lo tenía activad durante una pelea? Según tengo entendido el Sharingan, al ser implantado en un no Uchiha, gasta aún más chakra y deja tremendamente agotado al usuario, como es el caso de Kakashi.

Kushina: Mi hijo es miembro de uno de los clanes legendarios por mi parte y es pariente lejano de otro por parte de su padre, su chakra es más fuerte que el de la mayoría, además es un jinchuriki, de seguro todos esos factores le permiten usar ese ojo a la perfección -ttebane.

Danzö: Eso solo agrava más el asunto, ese chico ha demostrado ser un gran Shinobi y un mayor peligro para Konoha, no solo se unió a una organización criminal, también atacó a varios de nuestros Jönin, secuestró a una de nuestras Genin y atacó a nuestro líder. Propongo que pongamos su foto y datos en el libro Bingo como criminal rango S y ofrezcamos una recompensa por él, ya sea vivo o muerto.

Homura: Yo secundo esa propuesta.

Minato: Y yo la rechazo con todas mis fuerzas. Puede que de momento Naruto se haya vuelto en contra de nosotros, pero aún es un niño de trece años y sé que en el fondo sigue siendo un miembro de Konoha y que la voluntad de Fuego que heredó de mi abuelo, Tobirama Senju, sigue ardiendo en su corazón.

Koharu: Minato, es admirable tu amor de padre, si tan solo lo hubieras descubierto antes de que ese niño se volviera en nuestra contra. Dices que me parte no lo podemos poner en el libro Bingo por ser un niño, pero te recuerdo que a esa edad tú ya estabas en listado en el libro Bingo de Iwagakure y Kumogakure como un criminal altamente peligroso, debemos tomar medidas drásticas para poder capturar a ese niño.

Minato: Está bien, pónganlo en el libro Bingo, pero será bajo la categoría de persona potencialmente peligrosa y deberán especificar que debe ser entregado vivo.

Homura: Como desee, Hokage-Sama.

Minato: Bien, la reunión ha acabado, pueden irse.

Después de eso la habitación se va vaciando y solo quedan Minato y su esposa.

Kushina abraza a su esposo y rompe en llanto mientras hunde su cara en su pecho.

K: Minato, nosotros le hicimos esto, nosotros lo ignoramos y ahora es un criminal.

M: Kushina, te prometo que traeré a nuestro hijo a casa, te lo juro.


	6. Chapter 6

ALDEA OCULTA DE LA HOJA. HOSPITAL DE LA HOJA.

Menma estaba caminando por el pasillo del hospital. Su cuerpo estaba vendado de la cintura para arriba; salvo su cabeza, y tenía un parche en la mejilla derecha.

En el pasillo pudo ver por una ventana que daba a una habitación. En esa habitación estaba Anko Mitarashi.

La Tokubetsu Jönin tenía toda la ropa desgarrada y varios cortes y quemaduras alrededor de su cuerpo. Los médicos le quitaban la ropa con tijeras y procedían a suturarle los cortes y curarle las quemaduras.

¿?: Vaya que tu hermano le dio batalla.

Menma voltea a ver quién le hablaba y se encuentra con su novia/prometida, Hanabi Hyüga; la cual está usando un collarín y tiene vendas en los brazos y en la cara.

Menma: Princesa, ¿Él te hizo eso -ttebayo?

Hanabi: Si, de hecho me dijo que le agradeciera, uso una técnica muy extraña de Taijutsu que bien pudo haberme roto el cuello o romperme la cabeza pero; según él, la hizo con poca fuerza, para que no muriera, pero así me mantendré con miedo.

Menma: ¿Y?

Hanabi: ¿Qué?

Menma: ¿Sientes miedo -ttebayo?

Hanabi: El miedo es un instinto natural del ser humano, nos advierte cuando algo es demasiado peligroso para hacerle frente. Tú hermano derrotó a tus padres, a tus padrinos, a mí padre, a mí y a ti, alguien que es capaz de hacer eso si es de temer.

Menma: Y lo peor es que pudo matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Se contuvo, quería demostrar lo mucho que creció en el tiempo que estuvo afuera, como echándole en cara a todos el haberlo ignorado –ttebayo.

¿?: Así que tu hermano está con mi padre.

Quién hablaba era Sasuke, que tenía el brazo izquierdo enyesado.

Ss.: Mi padre regresa luego de cinco años, acompañado de tu hermano perdido ¿Me podrías decir cuál es el sentido de todo esto?

Menma: Pues es un asunto complicado –ttebayo.

Después de eso los tres miembros del equipo 7 escuchan un alboroto y voltean, para ver que sus compañeros de generación, más el equipo 3, van corriendo a su dirección. Ellos eran conocidos como los 15 DE Konoha, aunque ahora que faltaba Hinata eran solo 14.

Sk.: ¡SASUKE-KUN! ¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?

Ino: ¡¿TE DUELE ALGO SASUKE-KUN?!

Shikamaru: Chicas, a diferencia de ustedes no estoy estudiando Ninjutsu médico, pero puedo ver que él único mal que tiene Sasuke es un brazo fracturado, una acosadora rubia y una novia pelirrosa y potencialmente Yandere, que chicas tan fastidiosas.

Ino: Cállate vago, el que seas el único que se convirtió en Chünin no te da el derecho de hablarnos así.

Sk: Sí, además no soy Yandere.

Después de eso Fü se abalanza contra Menma y lo carga desde el cuello de su chaqueta naranja.

Fü: Dime ¡¿Por qué tú hermano secuestro a Hinata?!

Yakumo: ¿Y por qué atacó a nuestra Sensei?

Neji: Chicos, deben tranquilizarse, desquitarse con Menma no los ayudará en nada.

Tenten: Neji tiene razón.

Lee: ¿Menma-Kun tiene un hermano?

Fü, a regañadientes, baja a Menma.

Shino: ¿A qué te refieres, Fü? ¿Qué le pasó a Hinata?

Menma: Chicos, debo contarles un par de cosas que son muy secretas y que solo Hanabi y Sasuke saben, pero creo que sería bueno que también lo supieran –ttebayo.

Hanabi: Menma-Kun, no estarás…

Ss.: Hablando sobre "eso".

Menma: Deben saberlo, creo que podrían ser de ayuda –ttebayo.

Ino: Pues dinos lo que nos tienes que decir.

Menma: Aquí no, debe ser en un lugar más privado.

Choji: Vamos al restaurante de carne asada y así podemos comer mientras hablamos.

Menma: No, vayamos a mi casa.

Luego de eso los catorce chicos van a la casa de Menma.

Al ser la casa del Hokage, estaba llena de todo tipo de protecciones, desde trampas ocultas en las paredes hasta guardias apostados en cada esquina. La casa, junto a su respectivo campo de entrenamientos, ocupaba toda la cuadra.

Menma hizo entrar a sus amigos a su casa. Estos se asombraron de lo inmensamente grande y lujosa que era. Había muy hermosas pinturas y muebles de lo más fino.

Menma guía a todos por una escalera caracol y, al llegar al final, los lleva a una de las dos puertas que hay en la planta alta.

Menma: Bienvenidos a mi habitación –ttebayo.

Menma hace entrar a sus amigos.

Dentro está todo lo que un niño pudiera querer, desde juguetes hasta equipo ninja, también tenía una pequeña mesa y varias sillas. Además de que hay una muy grande y cómoda cama. Pero algo que todos notan es que también hay una cama más pequeña que está apartada en un rincón. Menma nota que sus amigos se quedan viendo la cama.

Menma: Era de mi hermano, cuando él aún vivía aquí. Tomen asiento –ttebayo.

Todos se sientan alrededor de la mesa.

Choji: Ahora que recuerdo, aunque nos conocemos desde la Academia, nunca nos habías invitado a tu casa o a tu habitación.

Hanabi: De hecho yo he estado aquí un montón de veces.

Ino: ¿Acaso te has quedado sola con Menma a hacer "cosas de adultos", Hanabi traviesa?

Hanabi enrojece y muestra una cara de enojo.

Hanabi: ¡NO ES ASÍ!

Menma: Bueno, primero lo primero. Les tengo que contar una historia muy larga, así que será mejor que les traiga comida. Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.

Un clon de Menma aparece junto a él.

Menma: Por favor, trae un poco de comida.

Clon: Sí, Taicho.

El clon sale de la habitación.

Menma: Les pido que no me interrumpan, la historia es muy larga y difícil de contar.

Shikamaru: ya, deja el suspenso, es un fastidio.

Menma: Bueno, primero, ¿qué pasó hace 12 años?

Shino: El Kyübi atacó Konoha.

Lee: Y tu naciste.

Menma: Si, pero no solo nací yo, también nació mi hermano gemelo, Naruto.

Menma saca algo de su porta shuriken. Una foto. En ella están dos bees. Uno tiene pelo rubio y tres marcas en las mejillas, mientras que el otro es rubio y tienen franjas rojas de pelo y carece de marcas.

Ino: ¿Gemelos?

Menma: Dicigóticos.

Sk.: Hubo dos fecundaciones al mismo tiempo, así que nos son gemelos exactos. No tienen ese "Lazo telepático" que según tienen los gemelos, pero si comparten el hecho de haber pasado 9 meses en el vientre y el haber nacido juntos, lo que forja un gran lazo sentimental.

Menma: Si, pero regresemos al asunto del Kyübi.

Fü: ¿Por qué hablar de ese monstruo? Tu padre junto con el difunto Tercer Hokage lo mataron ese mismo día.

Menma: En realidad, el Kyübi es uno de los nueve Bijü. Son enormes bestias hechas e puro chakra y cada una tiene una forma, poderes y número de colas diferente. Y como son de chakra puro, no se les puede matar, solo encarcelar.

Yakumo: Entonces ¿El Sandaime y el Yondaime encerraron al Kyübi en algún lugar?

Menma: Exacto. Pero la historia comienza desde antes de mi nacimiento, en épocas de la guerra entre clanes.

En esa época, todos los clanes estaban en guerra pero, los más fuertes, eran cinco clanes en especial. Los Senju, los Uchiha, los Hyüga, los Uzumaki y los Kaguya. Desde siempre hubo una gran rivalidad entre estos clanes. Pero la rivalidad más fuerte fue la que hubo entre los Uchiha y los Senju. Rivalidad que terminó cuando el líder de los Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, y el de los Senju, Hashirama Senju, hicieron una tregua y fundaron la primera Aldea Shinobi. Konohagakure No Sato.

Luego de la fundación de Konoha y de su unión al País del Fuego, se tenía que decidir un líder de entre los dos fundadores. Las personas votaron por Hashirama Senju, el cual pasó a ser el primer Hokage. Pero Madara no estuvo conforme con esto. Creyó que con el tiempo los Uchiha serían esclavizados por los Senju, así que incitó a su clan a irse de la aldea, pero no lo escucharon, creyeron que estaba paranoico, así que Madara abandonó la aldea.

Tiempo después, Madara regresó, pero trajo consigo al Kyübi.

Ino: Espera, ¿Cómo se trajo consigo al zorro?

Ss.: Los Bijü son considerados fuerzas de la naturaleza por lo destructivos que pueden ser, pero hay dos métodos para controlarlos. El Mokuton y el Sharingan.

Menma: Sí, Madara usó su Sharingan para controlar al Kyübi. Hashirama se enfrentó a Madara en un lugar que hoy día es llamado Valle del Fin. Hashirama mató a Madara, pero ¿Qué hacer con el Kyübi? No podía matarlo ni dejarlo en libertad, así que lo selló.

Tenten: ¿Lo selló en un pergamino o en un objeto?

Menma: No, algo tan poderoso como un Bijü debe ser sellado en un ser humano y, la elegida para esto, fue la esposa de Hashirama, Mito Uzumaki. Ella fue la primera Jinchuriki del Kyübi.

Choji: ¿Jinchuriki? ¿Eso se come?

Menma: Jinchuriki significa "Poder del Sacrificio Humano", es el nombre que se les da a las personas que en su interior tienen sellado a un Bijü. Ellos son las armas definitivas de sus aldeas debido al inmenso poder que tienen en su interior y, para asegurar su lealtad a su pueblo, el Jinchuriki normalmente es elegido de entre la familia del líder de la aldea. Y no, no se come.

Mito fue la jinchuriki del Kyübi por muchos años pero, debido a su edad, pronto moriría. Si el Jinchuriki muere entonces el Bijü lo hace también, pero con el tiempo reencarna en algún otro lugar. Para arreglar este problema, el Tercer Hokage trajo de Uzushiogakure, el país del clan Uzumaki, a una niña Uzumaki que ocuparía el lugar de Mito como jinchuriki. Esa niña era Kushina Uzumaki.

Shino: Tu madre.

Menma: Si, mi madre. Mi madre se convirtió en la segunda jinchuriki del Kyübi. Ella tuvo una vida un tanto difícil, ya que los niños se burlaban de ella al ser extranjera, pero mi padre nunca la molestó por eso. Un día mi madre fue secuestrada por ninjas de Kumogakure y mi padre la rescató, desde ese momento estuvieron juntos El tiempo pasó y mi padre se hiso el Yondaime Hokage y, poco después, mis padres supieron que mi hermano y y íbamos a venr a mundo.

El embarazo de una jinchuriki es muy peligroso, pues el sello que mantiene al Bijü prisionero se debilita y este puede salir, pero mi padre tomo medidas para evitar esto. Pero el día de mi nacimiento algo pasó, no sé exactamente qué, pero provocó la huida del Kyübi luego de mi nacimiento, Naruto nació tres minutos y medio antes que yo. Cuando el Bijü deja el cuerpo del jinchuriki, este normalmente muere, pero gracias a la habilidad regenerativa del clan Uzumaki mi madre sobrevivió.

Oyen como alguien entra a la habitación. Es el clon de Menma, el clon trae tazones llenos de papas fritas, platos con pokis de diferentes sabores y varias sodas. El clon deja la comida en la mesa y luego desaparece. Todos toman una soda y algo de comida. Menma bebe un largo trago de soda para refrescar su seca garganta y continuar con su relato.

Menma: El Kyübi atacó Konoha y causó destrozos y muerte, pero mi padre logró sacarlo de la aldea y llevarlo al lugar en donde mi mamá, mi hermano y yo estábamos escondidos. Mi mamá quería que sellarán de nuevo al Kyübi en ella, pero estaba muy débil y no resistiría el sello, mi padre trató de usar un Füinjutsu para sellar al Kyübi en él, pero esto le costaría la vida. En eso llegó el Sandaime.

El Sandaime usó dos Füinjutsus. Uno que era el Shiki Füin, el cual dividió al Kyübi en dos partes, una Yin y otra Yang, y selló al Kyübi Yin en él. Luego selló la parte Yang... En mi interior con el Sello de Ocho Diagramas. Luego de eso el Sandaime murió por los Füinjutsus que usó y se llevó consigo la parte Yin del Kyübi.

La vida de un jinchuriki es dura. La mayoría de las personas nos ven con odio y desprecio debido a la criatura que vive en nuestro interior, debido a eso desarrollamos personalidades diferentes, como Gaara.

Ino: Espera, el chico de Suna ¿Es un jinchuriki como tú?

Menma: Si, el es el jinchuriki del Ichibi, el mapache de una cola. Su personalidad sangrienta es debido al desprecio y soledad que sufrió en su aldea. En mi caso fue diferente, tengo a mis padres, a mis padrinos y los tengo a ustedes. Pero ahí es donde empieza el problema de mi hermano.

Mis padres se concentraron demasiado en mí y en mi condición y se olvidaron de Naruto. Ellos nunca lo entrenaron, nunca lo llevaron a las vacaciones familiares ni le compraban ropa. Ellos pensaban que al ser mayor sería lo suficientemente maduro como para entender que debían pasar más tiempo conmigo, pero al parecer no fue así.

Varias veces oí como lloraba por estar solo, varias veces vi esa mirada de tristeza en su cara. Siempre traté de estar cerca de él, pero mis padres siempre me llevaban a entrenar,así que apenas lo veía o hablaba con él. Pero algo pasó cuando teníamos cinco años.

Su mirada de tristeza desapareció y la sustituyó una sonrisa, ya no le importaba si mis padres pasaban tiempo con él o no, además de que más a menudo se iba de casa. Un día lo seguí y lo encontré jugando con Hinata. Mi hermano había hecho un amigo, ahora él tenía a alguien que no se olvidaría de él ni lo dejaría a un lado.

Hanabi: Varias veces vi a Naruto y a Hinata jugando juntos en algún parque, comían rollos de canela o simplemente iban a ese restaurante de ramen a comer. Nunca vi a mi hermana tan feliz.

Menma: Pero un día, cuando tenía siete años, algo pasó. Vi como mi hermano llegó muy triste a casa y sin hablar con nadie. Ese fue el último día que lo vi. Al día siguiente desapareció.

Mis padres lo buscaron durante semanas, pero no encontraron ni rastro de él y, durante cinco años se lamentaron de no haber sido buenos padres para él, pero ya ha regresado.

Mi padrino Jiraiya recientemente escuchó acerca de un grupo de ninjas renegados clase S que se hace llamar "Akatsuki" y hoy, tres de esos ninjas han venido a la aldea tras de mí. Y uno de esos ninjas era mi hermano, el cual aprovechó para llevarse a Hinata consigo.

Cuando Menma termina de hablar, todos; salvo Hanabi y Sasuke, se quedan en chock.

Shikamaru: Entonces el Kyübi vive dentro de ti.

Shino: Tus padres descuidaron a tu hermano y un día se hartó y se fue.

Fü: Se unió a una organización criminal que por alguna razón quiere cazarte.

Sk.: Y se llevó a Hinata por una razón desconocida.

Menma: En resumidas cuentas, si -ttebayo.

Choji: Esa si que es una buena historia.

Menma: Les cuento esto porque quiero pedirles que me ayuden a traer a mi hermano de regreso a la aldea.

Yakumo: ¿Qué? ¿Quiéres que regrese después de lo que hizo?

Menma: Es mi hermano, además es en parte mi culpa que se haya hecho de está manera.

Lee: Las llamas de la juventud arden fuertemente en tu corazón por el amor que tienes por tu hermano, claro que te ayudaremos, somos tus amigos.

Ino: Menma, eres nuestro amigo, no dudes en pedirnos ayuda.

Shikamaru: Es un fastidio, pero te ayudaremos.

Menma: Gracias, gracias por aceptar.

Hanabi: Oye Lee, necesito preguntarte algo.

Lee: Pregunta Hanabi-Chan.

Mientras tanto Lee le toma un trago a su soda.

Hanabi: Sabes algo de una técnica de Taijutsu llamada "Paraíso Perdido".

Lee al escuchar el nombre de la técnica escupe su bebida en el rostro de Neji.

Neji: Esta me la vas a pagar.

Lee: Lo siento Neji. Hanabi, ¿Dijiste "Paraíso Perdido"?

Hanabi: Si, esa fue la técnica que Naruto usó para derrotarme. Primero activó la cuarta puerta interna y luego hizo esa técnica, ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

Lee: Porqué esa técnica es uno de los Siete Golpes Mortales del legendario Guerrero Pai Mei.

Shino: ¿Pai Mei? ¿Quién es ese?

Lee: Déjenme contarles una historia que Gai-Sensei me contó durante mi entrenamiento.

Hace varios milenios, antes de que existiera el chakra, los hombres estaban en guerra continua e ininterrumpida. Los hombres solo luchaban con sus puños, sus armas y su intelecto. Pero hubo uno que se destacó por ser el más fuerte y fiero. Ese era Pai Mei, el guerrero blanco.

Se dice que nunca empuñó una katana ni lanzó un Shuriken ni usó cualquier otra arma en combate, se volvió el guerrero entre guerreros gracias a su gran inteligencia y a su gran poder físico. Se dice que fue el primero en desentrañar los secretos de las Ocho Puertas Internas y que desarrolló ataques físicos de inconmensurable poder, estos eran los Siete Golpes Mortales.

Los dioses vieron que Pai Mei era tan poderoso, que le dieron una tarea de suma importancia. Pai Mei debía cuidar un tesoro de incalculable valor y Pai Mei aceptó la tarea.

Pai Mei pasó años al resguardo de dicho tesoro, pero un día, lo que hace sufrir a los hombres apareció ante Pai Mei.

Choji: ¿La comida?

Neji: El destino.

Ss.: La venganza.

Shikamaru: Que problemático, Lee está hablando de una mujer.

Lee: Exacto, Pai Mei se enamoró. En la leyenda nunca mencionan el nombre de esa mujer, solo dicen que su belleza era algo fuera de este mundo. Pai Mei fue seducido por esa mujer y abandonó su puesto como guardián del tesoro, lo que fue aprovechado por esa mujer para robar el tesoro e irse, dejando a Pai Mei con el corazón roto.

Los dioses estaban furiosos por la falla que Pai Mei había cometido, así que de castigo le hicieron algo peor que la muerte.

Después de eso Lee empieza a beber su soda.

Hanabi: ¿Y?

Lee: ¿Y qué?

Kiba: ¿Qué le hicieron los dioses a Pai Mei?

Lee: No lo sé.

Sk.: ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? Tú estabas contando la historia.

Lee: Nadie sabe la historia completa, al parecer el castigo fue algo tan severo que nadie quizo hablar de ello.

Fü: Bueno, a fin de cuentas es solo una leyenda.

Hanabi: ¿Leyenda? Uno de los ataques de esa "leyenda" casi me mata.

Ss.: Lee, ¿Cuáles son los otros seis golpes mortales?

Lee: Gai-Sensei dijo que solo conocía el nombre de tres de ellos. "Paraíso Perdido", "Golpe de Fe" y "Cinco Golpes al Corazón". Gai-Sensei también dijo que los Siete Golpes Mortales eran imposibles de dominar y que nadie desde Pai Mei había conseguido hacer ni uno.

Neji: Entonces ¿Como es que Naruto aprendió uno?

Kiba: Es un misterio.

Menma: Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que necesitamos hacernos aún más fuertes para poder traer a mi hermano y a Hinata de regreso a la aldea.

¿?: Interesante meta la tuya, Menma-Kun.

Una parvada de cuervos irrumpe en la habitación y empiezan a chocar y a amontonarse hasta formar a un joven con traje y máscara Anbu. El joven se quita la máscara para revelar a Itachi Uchiha.

Ss.: Hermano.

Itachi: Hola chicos. Recién regreso de una misión de Anbu, me encontré con Minato-Sama y me contó lo que pasó.

Itachi dirigió su mirada a su hermano.

Itachi: Sasuke, no hagas una estupidez así de nuevo.

Ss.: ¿Qué?

Itachi: Fugaku es un buitre sin corazón que no le importará matarte con tal de obtener poder. Sé que quieres matarlo por lo que le hizo a nuestra familia y a nuestra madre, pero a ellos no les servirá de nada que vayas corriendo hacia tu muerte. En este momento no eres nada en conparación de Fugaku.

Y Menma, yo fui uno de los Anbu que custodiaban esta casa, de esa manera pude ver desde lejos a tu hermano y tengo que decir que el es un genio de proporciones parecidas a las mías. Si todo lo que he escuchado de él es verdad, entonces no cuentas con el poder suficiente para traerlo de vuelta a la aldea.

Ss.: ¿Qué quieres entonces, Itachi? ¿Quiéres decir que debemos dejar que esos dos vaguen libremente mientras hacen destrozos?

Itachi: No, yo dije que de momento no tienen la suficiente fuerza como para derrotarlos, es por eso que el Hokage me ha pedido que desde mañana todos ustedes se sometan a un régimen de entrenamiento especial dirigido por mi.

Ino: ¿De verdad? Suena increíble.

Kiba: Fantástico, será una gran oportunidad para afinar mis instintos, ¿Verdad, Akamaru?

Akamaru: Guauf.

Shikamaru: Suena como una verdadera molestia.

Lee: Si, mis llamas de la juventud arderán más fuerte que antes que nunca.

Menma: ¿Crees que pueda traer a mi hermano de regreso -ttebayo?

Itachi: Menma, un hombre que tiene una meta en su corazón, es capaz de mover montañas para lograrla. Bien, deben ir a descansar, mañana los quiero en el campo de entrenamiento 27 a las cinco de la mañana para empezar el entrenamiento de todos. Fü, Yakumo, me dijeron que les asignarán un nuevo compañero debido a la ausencia de Hinata.

Fü: De acuerdo.

Yakumo: Mientras nos ayude, estará bien.

Itachi: Bien, pues mañana los quince de Konoha comenzarán su entrenamiento para ser los mejores ninjas de la aldea.

 _ **RECUERDEN VOTAR POR EL ANIMAL DE INVOCACIÓN DE hinata. las opciones son:**_

 **FÉNIX.**

 **LEÓN.**

 **LOBO.**

 **TIGRE.**


	7. Chapter 7

AMEGAKURE.

Se puede ver como tres personas que usan sombreros de paja y túnicas negras con nubes rojas entran lentamente a la aldea. Los guardias, al ver su vestimenta, los dejan pasar sin problemas.

Fugaku: Odio el clima de este lugar.

N: Coincido contigo, Fugaku, prefiero lugares más cálidos, pero el líder nos ordena venir a esta aldea para las juntas, así que nos tendremos que aguantar.

Kisame: A decir verdad a mi me gusta este clima. Me recuerda a cuando mi maestro me enseñaba Kenjutsu bajo la lluvia.

N: Y me pregunto ¿Qué le pasó a tú maestro?

Kisame: Simple, lo superé.

¿?: ¿Van a seguir hablando?

Después de eso desde el suelo frente a ellos aparece un ser humanoide con la mitad de su cuerpo blanca y la otra mitad negra, además de que tiene protuberancias como la boca de una planta carnívora y usa la túnica de Akatsuki.

N: ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Zetsu?

ZN: El líder quiere verlos en la Torre.

ZB: De seguro es para que hablen de como fallaron en capturar al jinchuriki.

Kisame: Quizás fallamos en capturar al jinchuriki, pero el chico se llevó un buen premio.

ZB: ¿De qué hablas?

N: El no habla de nada, estaremos en la torre en unos momentos.

ZN: Más les vale, el líder no está muy feliz.

Después de eso Zetsu se hunde en el suelo.

Fugaku: Odio a ese vegetal parlante.

Kisame: Guarda tu odio para otro momento, ahora debemos ver a Pain.

Después de eso el trío fue caminando hacia la Torre más alta de toda Amegakure.

Al llegar, se encuentran con una enorme puerta de metal con el dibujo de una nube roja. Ellos alzan las manos y muestran sus anillos, los cuales empiezan a emitir un rayo de luz que va en dirección a la puerta. Momentos después la puerta se abre.

Los tres ninjas entran a la torre. Al entrar, se encuentran en una gran habitación sin muebles, ventanas u otra entradas salida visible que la puerta por donde entraron. Dentro de la habitación hay una enorme estatua de un monstruo humanoide con los ojos vendados, las piernas cruzadas y las manos inmovilizadas por grilletes. Además hay 8 personas que visten las mismas túnicas negras con nubes rojas.

Sasori: Nos hicieron esperar mucho tiempo, eso no me gusta.

Hidan: Sasori tiene razón, si no se hubieran tardado tanto en este momento estaría dandole sacrifico si a Jashin-Sama.

Kakuzu: Dar sacrificios a un ser imaginario es una perdida de tiempo, y perder tiempo es perder dinero, así que deja de hacer esas idioteces Hidan.

Hidan: ¡¿SER IMAGINARIOS?! ¡¿IDIOTECES?! ¡MALDITO HEREJE CODICIOSO! ¡JASHIN-SAMA TE HARÁ ARDER EN EL INFIERNO POR TUS PECADOS!

Deidara: Ya cállate Hidan, arruinas mi inspiración artística con tus gritos.

Tobi: ¡Yupi! Deidara-Sempai hará una de sus esculturas, es divertido cuando hacen ¡BOOM!

N: Bueno, al menos se ven que están enérgicos el día de hoy.

Pain: Veo que no lograron traer al jinchuriki.

Fugaku: Digamos que tuvimos ciertas dificultades.

Kisame: Primero nos encontramos con unos Jönin, luego el chico se fue a buscar a una chica a Konoha para secuestrarla, luego Fugaku y yo nos encontramos con el jinchuriki, el cual estaba con el Sannin Jiraiya y luego apareció el Cuarto Hokage y el chico se lollevó a un lugar lejano para pelear, lo derrotó, regresó con nosotros, le lanzó al Sannin y al jinchuriki uno de sus jutsus de destrucción masiva, salimos del lugar, nos encontramos con otra Jönin, el chico peleó contra ella, la venció y vinimos para acá.

Pain: ¿Y por qué no trajeron al jinchuriki? Además ¿Secuestraste a una chica, Naruto?

Hidan: ¡ESO, SEMENTAL!

N: No fue secuestro, ella accedió voluntariamente a venir conmigo.

Konan: ¿Y dónde está la chica?

N: En mi escondite.

ZB: ¿Y dónde está se escondite?

ZN: Nunca nos has dicho su ubicación y yo nunca la he podido encontrar.

N: Eso es porque no te incumbe saber donde está.

Kakuzu: ¿Qué beneficio tienes al secuestrar a esa chica? Sé que eres un pervertido, pero aün no llegas a esos extremos.

N: No la traje por "eso". Ella podría ser un valioso miembro de Akatsuki una vez que termine de entrenarla.

Sasori: ¿Quién es ella? No has dicho su nombre y tu misterio me hace enojar.

Hidan: ¿Está buena?

Fugaku: Es la hija mayor del líder del clan Hyüga. Pero por lo que he oído ella es débil y la han degradado a la rama secundaria.

Hidan ¿Y está buena?

N: Antes que nada, Hidan, si se te ocurre ver a Hinata con ojos de lujuria, te arrancaré los globos oculares y jugaré villar con ellos. En segundo lugar, a pesar de tener el Byakugan, los Hyüga son unos ciegos. Hinata tiene un gran potencial dentro de ella, luego de mi entrenamiento ella será lo suficientemente fuerte como para entrar a Akatsuki.

Deidara: No se estarán tomando esto en serio ¿Verdad? Ya tenemos suficientes candidatos a miembros con el latoso de Tobi.

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico. Tobi entrará a Akatsuki porque Tobi es un gran ninja patea traseros.

Konan: ¿Estás seguro de que esa chica será una buena miembro de Akatsuki?

N: Se los garantizo, tengo grandes planes para ella.

ZN: Planes que de seguro no compartirás con nosotros, ¿Verdad, Naruto?

N: ¿Qué comes que adivinas, Zetsu? Ah, ya me acorde, comes carne podrida. Mis planes me conciernen solo a mi y no los comparto a menos que yo lo considere necesario.

Pain: Tus planes nos conciernen a todos si involucran a Akatsuki o interfieren con el Plan Ojo Luna. Te daré el beneficio de la duda debido a que has demostrado ser un buen miembro hasta ahora, así que podrás entrenar a esa chica para ser una de nosotros, pero si comete una falla la culpa recaerá sobre ti. Además, no han respondido ¿Por qué no trajeron al jinchuriki?

N: Pain, la verdad no creo que sea el momento para empezar la cacería. Mi hermano está muy bien protegido en esa aldea y, aunque pude derrotar al Hokage y a dos Sannin por separado, si se unen tendríamos pocas oportunidades de ganarles.

Konan: Su equipo fue especialmente seleccionado para combatir a tales amenazas. Fugaku tiene su Mangenkyö eterno, Kisame tiene su enorme cantidad de chakra y su espada, y tú Naruto, tienes parte de ambas características además de que tienes tu Füinjutsu y tu Kekei Genkai.

Fugaku: El chico tiene razón, Konan. A pesar de nuestras habilidades, sería muy difícil escapar sin dejar un rastro, y con los Hyüga e Inuzuka en Konoha, sería cuestión de tiempo para que nos encontraran. Además de que sería demasiado arriesgado traer al jinchuriki así como así. Si lo noqueáramos para traerlo aquí, en cualquier momento podría despertar y el Kyübi podría liberarse, y aún no he entrenado del todo mis ojos para poder controlarlo.

Kisame: Además ese mocoso tiene sangre Uzumaki y Senju en sus venas, no importa si lo dejamos medio muerto, en unas cuantas horas se recuperaría y trataría de pelear o de escapar, sería muy problemático hacer una búsqueda en plena huída.

N: Además tenemos que atravesar gran parte del País del Fuego para volver a Amegakure, lo cuál les haría aún más fácil a los de Konoha atraparnos. Además el viaje sería muy largo y quedaríamos demasiado agotados si en determinado momento tuviéramos que pelear. Sería mejor a que mi hermano salga del País del Fuego para así atraparlo lejos de la aldea y de la protección que esta le brinda.

Pain: Está bien, tomaré eso en consideración. La siguiente reunión es en un mes, así que más les vale asistir. Naruto, quiero que en un mes me des un informe detallado del avance de esa chica. Y más te vale que esa niña siga valiendo solo por una persona, y no por uno y medio, ¿Entendido?

N: ¿Acaso me tomas por estúpido?

Konan: Estúpido no, un pervertido descuidado, tal vez.

N: Esta me la vas a pagar.

Pain: Antes de que termine la reunión, Sasori y Naruto, ¿Qué han conseguido sus espías acerca de Orochimaru.

Sasori: Mi informante me ha dicho que debido al juinjutsu que Kushina Uzumaki puso en él sus brazos se han vuelto inútiles, así que intentará obtener el cuerpo del hijo menor de Fugaku, debido a que el mayor es demasiado fuerte, pero que mientras siga fiel a Konoha ese niño está fuera de su alcance, aunque le haya puesto su Sello Maldito.

N: Mis informantes también me han dicho que, mientras obtiene el cuerpo de Sasuke, planea tomar el cuerpo de una de sus discípulas, me parece que se llama Guren y que posee el Kekei Genkai de Elemento Cristal, la Unión de Doton y Raiton.

Konan: Eso sería un problema para nosotros, Naruto, Sasori ¿Sus espías podrían matar a la chica antes de que Orochimaru la tome como recipiente?

N: No creo, la chica fue llevada una de las más secretas guaridas de Orochimaru por la serpiente en persona, solo Orochimaru sabe dónde está esa guarida. Orochimaru se ha puesto algo paranoico con respecto a sus escondites desde que lo traicioné. Además mis espías no podrían matarla sin dejar rastro, lo cual les costaría la vida a ellos y a nosotros nos costaría una buena fuente de información.

Pain: Bueno, el Elemento Cristal en realidad no es la gran cosa, Orochimaru solo gana un poco más de poder con él, no creo que sea algo de temer.

N: Con ese elemento puede cristalizar casi cualquier cosa, como los hilos de Kakuzu o las bombas de Deidara, si llega a obtenerlo tendremos que ver la forma de como evadirlo.

Fugaku: El Raiton podría funcionar bien contra ese elemento, no se puede cristalizar el rayo.

N: Y el Füton también podría ser efectivo.

Pain: Bueno, tendremos que tratar a Orochimaru tarde o temprano, así que espero que encuentren una solución. Se pueden retirar y los espero en un mes.

Después de eso todos salen de la sala,salvo Tobi, Pain y Konan. El resto de los Akatsuki se encuentran fuera de la torre de Akatsuki.

Deidara: Bueno, yo me largo a inspirarme para crear mi hermosa y explosiva obra artística-Luego de eso un gigante búho de arcilla aparece, Deidara se sube a él.

Sasori: Esas ridículas esculturas tuyas no son arte, mejor me voy antes de que sigas parloteando. Iré al País del Hierro, sería bueno añadir unos Samurai a mi colección.

Kakuzu: Iré con uno de mis contactos en el mercado negro para ver que nuevas ganancias puedo obtener.

Hidan: Tú y tu mugroso mercado negro, todos los de tu calaña se irán al infierno, Kakuzu. Yo iré a buscar sacrificios para Jashin-Sama.

Kisame: Yo iré a perfeccionar mis habilidades en la espada.

Fugaku: Yo intentaré mejorar mi habilidad con estos ojos.

N: Bueno, yo iré a ver a Hinata, nos vemos en un mes.

Después de eso Naruto desaparece en un remolino que viene de su ojo izquierdo.

EN UNA HABITACIÓN OSCURA.

HINATA.

No sé donde me encuentro. Solo sé que estoy en lo que parece ser un apartamento. Tiene una cama matrimonial, una mesa con dos sillas, un sofá para dos, una cocina completa, un baño con jacuzzi y un librero. El librero está lleno de libros y pergaminos. También hay un escritorio que tiene pinceles, tinteros y kunai de tres puntas, negros y dentados. También hay un gran libro de papel blanco y que a juzgar por la letra fue escrito por Naruto, creo que sería mejor cerrarlo, no me quiero meter con su privacidad.

Las paredes son de roca gris y no hay nada en ellas, salvo por seis dibujos. El primer dibujo es el símbolo del clan Senju, el segundo es del clan Uchiha, el tercero era el símbolo del clan Uzumaki, el cuarto era el símbolo del clan Hyüga, el quinto era el símbolo del clan Kaguya y el sexto es un símbolo que desconozco, parece una luna menguante que tiene un circulo a lado.

Hay una ventana sobre la cama, así que veo a través de ella. Lo que veo es una playa de arena blanca con el océano enfrente. Por lo que deduzco que me encuentro en una casa frente a una costa, por lo que se podía encontrar en una península, en una isla o simplemente en una costa.

Sentí un poco de hambre, así que fui a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Lo extraño es que hay dos neveras. Abro la primera y en ella hay comida, verduras, carne y otras cosas. Aunque por curiosa abro la otra nevera.

Dentro hay muchas cajas Petri que tienen dentro cubreobjetos y portaobjetos que tienen cosas extrañas en medio, algunas tienen etiquetas con iniciales, como "K. K." o "T. O.". Algunas tienen muestras de sangre, otros de tejido y otros tienen cosas que no identificó. También hay bolsas con sangre, bolsas con plasma y lo que parece ser una especie de hueso.

Cierro la nevera de puro miedo, no sé que es, pero espero que Naruto me lo diga cuando llegue. Voy a las alacenas y busco que tiene Naruto de comer, hay Ramen instantáneo y varios rollos de canela, mis favoritos. Supongo que él suponía que lo acompañaría.

Tomo un rollo de canela y lo empiezo a comer mientras espero a Naruto. Para entretenerme tomo uno de los pergaminos que están en el librero.

Es un pergamino de Ninjutsu Médico. La verdad siempre me ha interesado ser ninja médica, pero nunca pude hacerlo debido a las prohibiciones del clan.

No había pensado en el clan, ¿Por qué está el símbolo del clan en la pared? ¿Ellos me buscarán? ¿Me extrañarán? No, mi padre no me extraña, solo le preocupa que el Byakugan caiga en malas manos. ¿Hanabi se preocupará por mí? Es posible, pero nunca hemos sido del todo unidas a pesar de ser gemelas.

Pasan tres horas mientras leo el pergamino y espero a Naruro-Kun, espero que no le haya pasado nada malo.

De repente, un remolino aparece en el aire y poco a poco del remolino sale Naruto-Kun. Se nota un poco cansado, así que toma asiento en la cama.

N: Siento la demora, mi Hime.

Después de eso el se acerca a mí y me da un tierno beso en los labios, el cual yo correspondo.

N: Perdón, pero es que con solo un beso ya me he hecho adicto a tus labios.

H: Na-Naruto-Kun, ¿E-Estás bi-bien?

N: Si, solo es que esa técnica me cuesta mucho trabajo debido a que recién la desbloquee y aún no la domino del todo bien.

H: No de-deberías u-usarle entonces, Na-Naruto-Kun

N: Lo sé, pero es que esa técnica no deja rastros de mi paradero, además era la manera más rápida para llegar contigo.

Me sonrojo al oír sus palabras, luego el pone su mano en mi mejilla derecha.

N: Hinata, bienvenida a mi guarida, acompáñame para que veas en donde estamos.

Después de eso él se levanta y toca la pared que está cerca de la ventana. De repente una puerta de madera se forma.

N: La puerta reacciona a mi chakra, lo modificaré para que también puedas hacerlo.

Después de eso el me indica a salir, y le obedezco.

Al salir me encuentro con un balcón de piedra, ahí me doy cuenta de que estaba en la habitación más alta de una torre. Naruto empieza a caminar sobre la pared de la torre para ascender, así que yo hago lo mismo.

N: Me gusta esa habitación porque es difícil imaginar que vivo ahí de entre todos los lugares de esta isla.

Así que estoy en una isla, me pregunto en donde estoy ¿Acaso estamos cerca de Kirigakure?

Naruto y yo llegamos a la cima de la torre, la cual es algo extraña. En el suelo hay baldosas rojas que forman un remolino y hay un telescopio de buena calidad, recuerdo que a Naruto-Kun siempre le gustó ver la Luna y preguntarse si alguien ahí lo observaba como él lo hacía. Pero lo que más me impresiona es el paisaje de la isla.

Toda la isla está en ruinas. Hay restos de grandes edificios y de casas, además de postes de luz caídos, calles agrietadas, un estanque lleno de escombro y maleza creciendo por doquier. El único edificio en pie que puedo ver es un pequeño edificio que dice "Biblioteca".

Además de la devastada ciudad hay a lo lejos una montaña tan alta que la cima se pierde entre las nubes y una montaña mucho menor que la anterior, pero que tiene una gran grieta en medio.

Activo mi Byakugan para ver con más detalles. Puedo ver que muchos escombros tienen tallados de remolino en ellos, luego enfoco mi visión hacia la montaña grande, solo para ver que en la base hay estatuas de dragones y que en medio hay una escalera de piedra que al parecer lleva a la cima. Luego enfoco hacia la grieta, solo para encontrar que está protegida por una gran pared hecha de chakra.

H: Na-Naruto-Kun ¿Do-Dónde estamos?

N: Hinata, bienvenida a Uzushiogakure, o lo que queda de ella.

H: ¿Co-Cómo llegaste a-aquí, Na-Naruto-Kun? Creí que los re-remolinos que rodeaban la isla la hacían inaccesible.

N: Cierto, pero digamos que un amigo mío conocía la existencia de un tünel que conectaba a Uzushiogakure con una isla del País del Agua. Así es como pude llegar a la isla, ahora la uso como mi guarida y espacio para entrenar, espero te guste tu nuevo hogar.

Lo abrazo fuertemente y me cuelgo de su cuello.

H: Si tú es-estás a mi lado, entonces estoy en mi hogar.

El me regresa el abrazo y empieza a darme vueltas. Después de unos momentos para y me deja en el suelo.

N: Hinata, te hablé sobre mi sueño y accediste a ayudarme, así que necesito mostrarte de qué se trata, pues en ese sueño tú tienes un papel muy importante.

H: Es-está bien Naruto-Kun, di-dime tu sueño.

N: Más que decirte, necesito mostrarte.

Después de eso me toma de la mano y me hace caminar por la pared de la torre hasta llegar al suelo. Luego me guía a travez de la ciudad en ruinas para llegar a la montaña con la enorme grieta.

N: Como habrás visto con tu Byakugan, este lugar está protegido por una pared hecha de chakra para que solo los altos rangos del clan Uzumaki puedan entrar. Pero yo ahora soy el soberano de la isla, así que puedo entrar cuando quiera y con quién quiera.

Después de eso entramos a la grieta. Dentro hay un gran estanque con agua cristalina y en el fondo hay tres extraños símbolos.

El primero es un círculo rojo con un patrón de ondulación y en cada onda hay tres magatamas, quedando nueve.

El segundo es un círculo violeta con el mismo patrón de ondulación, pero sin magatamas.

El tercero es un círculo blanco con un círculo negro en medio y alrededor tiene una capa de color azul.

Luego miro las paredes del lugar. En ellas hay varios sientes de dibujos adornas con joyas y otras cosas.

Los dibujos son algo extraños. Al parecer cuentan una historia. El primero es de un enorme árbol y un sujeto vestido de blanco sentado en sus raíces, el siguiente es de una mujer de largo cabello y con cuernos en la frente y luego hay muchos otros dibujos que no puedo entender.

Miro a Naruto-Kun para esperar a que me de una respuesta, pero el solo camina hacia un enorme mural que tiene una gran cantidad de texto que al parecer está escrito en código.

H: Na-Naruto-Kun, ¿Qué es es-este lugar?

N: Este, mi hermosa Hime, es el santuario Alpha, aquí es donde está plasmado el secreto mejor guardado de todo el continente elemental. Aquí es donde se narra el inicio del chakra y del mundo shinobi.

 **QUEDA POCO TIEMPO PARA DECIDIR EL ANIMAL DE INVOCACIÓN DE HINATA, LAS OPCIONES SON:**

 **FÉNIX.**

 **LEÓN.**

 **TIGRE.**


	8. Chapter 8

NARUTO.

Mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo es el Santuario Alpha, debido a que en este lugar decidí cuál sería mi sueño. Enseñárselo a Hinata de verdad me ha hecho muy feliz.

H: ¿Sa-Santuario Alpha?

N: "Aplpha" significa "Inicio", lo que significa que este es el santuario del Inicio. Esos dibujos e inscripciones son la narración del inicio del mundo Shinobi.

H: I-Increíble.

N:Necesito contarte la historia, así que por favor siéntate y ponte cómoda, que esto va para largo.

Ella se sienta en el piso frente a mi.

N: Lo primero que debes saber es que hace varios siglos y milenios las personas no tenían chakra, no existían los jutsus ni los ninjas. Las personas estaban en un continuo estado de guerra. La guerra era interminable y sangrienta. Gracias a la guerra nacieron varios guerreros, y el más poderoso de ellos fue un sujeto llamado Pai Mei, el guerrero blanco.

Se dice que nunca utilizó un arma, que solo peleaba con fuerza física y su gran astucia e inteligencia. De hecho, según la historia, él desarrolló el sistema de las ocho puertas internas y creó un golpe especial para cada una de ellas, los llamados Siete Golpes Mortales.

En ese tiempo existía un pilar divino, un enorme árbol sagrado llamado Shinju. Las guerras pasaban frente a Shinju, el cual era generado como la encarnación de Dios.

Cada mil años, por alguna razón, al Shinju le salía un fruto. Estaba estrictamente prohibido tocar el fruto, pero muchos intentaron robarlo, si éxito. Los dioses, para poder proteger a Shinju, le pidieron a Pai Mei que protegiera a Shinju y al fruto como un tesoro.

Pai Mei luchó y venció a varios adversarios que intentaron apoderarse del fruto. Pero una noche, desde las estrellas apareció un pueblo, un pueblo de piel pálida y pelo blanco, llamado el clan Ötsutsuki.

Este clan era más poderoso que cualquier clan terrestre y tenían un objetivo, el fruto del Shinju. La líder de los Ötsutsuki era Kaguya, una mujer en extremo hermosa y bondadosa, se decía que a los hombres se les derretían los ojos si la veían durante mucho tiempo de forma directa.

Kaguya fue a donde el Shinju para poder obtener el fruto, pero se encontró con Pai Mei. Luego de ese encuentro, Pai Mei quedó seducido por la belleza de Kaguya, y ella quedó enamorada de él. Kaguya fue varias veces al encuentro con Pai Mei, intentando seducirlo para que dejara su guardia, hasta que una noche lo logró.

Kaguya logró hacer que Pai Mei bajara la guardia y así se coló a donde estaba el fruto, y lo comió. Luego de eso Kaguya se convirtió en Dios.

En primer lugar sus ojos perdieron el color y ganaron la habilidad de ver a kilómetros a su alrededor y ver el interior de las personas; el Byakugan, también obtuvo un tercer ojo en la frente que le permitió viajar entre dimensiones; un Döjutsu llamado RinneSharingan , pudo crear armas a partir de sus huesos; el Shikotsumyaku, la naturaleza le obedecía sin dudar, podía volar sin alas y los elementos los manipulaba sin el menor esfuerzo. Kaguya fue la primera persona en obtener el chakra.

Los dioses estaban furiosos con Pai Mei por haber fallado en su tarea, así que lo castigaron de una manera que te diré más adelante. Gracias al poder del chakra, Kaguya detuvo las guerras y se convirtió en la suprema soberana del mundo. Pero los encuentros que ella y Pai Mei tuvieron consecuencias, y esas consecuencias eran gemelos. Kaguya quedó embarazada.

"Nueve mese después Kaguya dió a luz a gemelos, pero ambos niños nacieron con chakra en sus cuerpos. El primero fue Hagoromo y el segundo fue Hamura.

Hagoromo demostró tener una gran fuerza física y espiritual, además de que heredó de Kaguya el control de la naturaleza y un derivado de el RinneSharingan de Kaguya, al cual nombró Rinnegan. Mientras que Hamura heredo la fuerza física y espiritual, pero él heredó el Byakugan de Kaguya y el Shikotsumyaku.

Hagoromo y Hamura crecieron como fuertes y poderosos guerreros, viajando y buscando aventuras mientras su madre gobernaba. Pero con el pasar de los años se dieron cuenta de que el gobierno de su madre quitó la libertad junto con las guerras. Así que para solucionar esto Hagoromo y Hamura hicieron algo que a su madre no le gustó, empezaron a darle chakra a las demás personas.

Kaguya estaba furios por esta acción, así que tomó medidas drásticas para solucionar esto. Fue a donde estaba el Shinju y se fucionó con él, creando un enorme y destructivo monstruo que solo tenía el fin de recuperar el chakra, es monstruo era el Jübi.

Hagoromo y Hamura pelearon contra el monstruo que alguna vez fue su madre, fue una batalla difícil en la que estuvieron a punto de perder, pero gracias al Rinnegan de Hagoromo y a que Hamura había logrado hacer que su Byakugan evolucionará en un nuevo Döjutsu llamado Tenseigan.

Hagoromo y Hamura lograron derrotar al Jübi y lo encerraron en el interior de Hagoromo, convirtiéndolo en el primer jinchuriki. Luego de eso Hagoromo estableció una religión basada en los lazos emocionales que el chakra podía crear entre las personas, lo llamó Ninshü. Mientras que Hamura se encargó de convertirse en la cabeza del clan Ötsutsuki.

Con el tiempo Hagoromo y Hamura encontraron pareja. La esposa de Hagoromo fue una mujer independiente, de fuerte carácter y valiente, de gran belleza y cabellera pelirroja, su nombre era Aoife.

La esposa de Hamura era gentil, bondadosa, servicial y humilde. De gran belleza y gran valentía. Su nombre era Temis.

Después de un tiempo Hagoromo y Hamura se hicieron padres. Hagoromo tuvo dos hijos. El mayor heredó un derivado de sus ojos, el Sharingan, además de que era fuerte físicamente y tenía un gran poder espiritual, su nombre era Indra. El menor era muy fuerte físicamente, pero era un tanto débil en comparación con su hermano, su nombre era Ashura. Pero con el tiempo, esfuerzo y la ayuda de muchos, Ashura se volvió igual de fuerte que su hermano.

Mientras que Hamura también tuvo hijos, pero el tuvo tres. Los primeros dos eran mellizos, el mayor heredó el Byakugan y la fortaleza de su padre, su nombre era Hiperión, la melliza de Hiperión era mujer, igual que su hermano heredó el Byakugan, pero ella tenía el corazón puro de Hamura, su nombre era Tea. Mientras que el hermano menor, Caronte, heredó el Shikotsumyaku y la mente estratégica de su padre.

Pasó el tiempo y ambos hermanos envejecieron. Hagoromo sabía que necesitaría a un sucesor para guiar a las personas por el camino del Ninshü, así que mandó a llamar a sus dos hijos y les preguntó ¿Qué se necesitaría para mantener La Paz en el mundo? Indra respondió que se necesita poder, pero Ashura respondió que se necesita amor para mantener La Paz. Hagoromo lo pensó y decidió elegir a Ashura.

Hagoromo sabía que si moría el Jübi estaría libre de nuevo, así que, inspirado por las palabras de Ashura, tomó el poderoso chakra del Jübi de si interior y lo dividió en nueve partes, creando a los Bijü, dejando en el interior de Hagoromo el cascaron vacío del Jübi. El Bijü les dió un nombre a cada uno de ellos y les dijo que un día volverían a estar juntos y que serían guiados por el buen camino.

Hagoromo sacó el cascarón del Jübi de su interior y creó un contenedor que lo retuviera. Luego le pidió a Hamura que mantuviera a salvo al cuerpo del Jübi, a lo cual el accedió. Hagoromo usó sus poderes para elevar el contenedor a los cielos, donde pasó a conocerse como Luna. Hamura, Hiperión y el resto de los Ötsutsuki decidieron vivir en la Luna y resguardar el caparazón del Jübi, el cual pasó a ser llamado Gedö Mazö. Así Hagoromo murió.

Con el tiempo los hijos de Hagoromo y Hamura crearon sus propios clanes. Indra creó a los Uchiha, Ashura creó a los Senju, Tea a los Hyüga, Caronte a los Kaguya e Hieprión heredó el puesto de su padre como la cabeza de los Ötsutsuki.

Pero la descendencia de Ashura no solo fueron los Senju. Ashura tuvo dos hijos. El mayor era Yggdrasil y el menor fue Seth. Yggdrasil tenía la capacidad de unir el Doton y el Suiton para formar Mokuton, mientras que Seth podía crear cadenas con su chakra. Seth fue el fundador del clan Uzumaki.

Debido a que Hagoromo eligió a Ashura como sucesor y no a Indra, este se puso celoso y le declaró la guerra a su hermano. Guerra que continuó hasta que Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, descendientes de Ashura e Indra, crearon la primera aldea ninja, Konohagakure no Sato.

Termino de contarle l historia a Hinata, ella tiene los ojos abiertos como platos, se ve tan linda.

H: Na-Naruto-Kun, e-es una historia in-increíble, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con tu sueño?

N: Hinata, yo soy descendiente de Hagoromo y tú desciendes de Hamura, los dos tenemos el potencial para llegar a ser tan poderosos como esos dos, si lo logramos, entonces podremos dominar el mundo. Podemos crear el mundo que Kaguya quizo pero que falló en crear, podemos crear un mundo de paz, de libertad y de iguales. La humanidad ha usado como arma el chakra que Hagoromo y Hamura dieron para unir. Tú, yo y los que seleccionemos como nuestros caudillos gobernaremos el mundo de la manera en que Hagoromo y Hamura querían.

Mi amada Hime queda muy sorprendida.

H: Pero Na-Naruto-Kun, ¿Co-cómo haremos eso?

N: Te diré como, pero necesito presentarte a alguien.

H: ¿A-A quién?

Después de eso pongo mi mano en su frente para así poderla llevar a mi espacio mental.

Después de unos momentos aparecemos en la meseta en donde está Apophis.

H: Na-Naruto-Kun, ¿Dónde e-estamos?

N: Estamos en mi espacio mental, aquí hay alguien a quien te quiero presentar.

Después de eso Apophis emerge de entre la maleza. Hinata se pone detrás de mi y se aferra a mi brazo, que tierna.

N: Hinata, déjame presentarte al décimo Bijü. Él es Apophis, la Serpiente enmascarada de cero colas, del cuál soy jinchuriki, alumno y amigo.

N: ¿Jinchuriki? Pe-Pero creí que todos los Bijü estaban ya en uno, salvo el Sanbi, o al menos eso escuché en una de las juntas que tu pa-padre tu tu-vo con el mío.

A: Niñita, yo soy diferente a los demás Bijü. Yo nací del chakra que los demás Bijü dejaron luego de causar destrucción y caos en el mundo. Ese chakra se concentró en un lugar que tenía gran cantidad de energía espiritual, ese lugar fue la Caverna Ryüchi, de ahí que tenga forma de serpiente.

N: Me encontré con Apophis poco tiempo después de haber salido de Konoha, caminé como por dos meses y por casualidad llegué a la Caverna, ahí conocí a Apophis, hicimos un trato de que yo sería su jinchuriki y alumno si yo le ayudaba a ser reconocido en el mundo como el mejor y más poderoso de los Bijü. Me enseñó el Füinjutsu de Uroboros maldito para que pudiera vivir en mi interior, luego me enseñó el arte del Senjutsu serpiente durante un año, además de Ninjutsu y Genjutsu. Luego de un año de entrenamiento me mostró el pasaje que conducía a esta isla pasé un año usando Kage Bunshin para aprender todo lo que pudiera de Füinjutsu, después de eso me uní a Akatsuki de manera no oficial, luego me entrenaron y me ordenaron infiltrarme en la guarida de Orochimaru para sacarle información. Hace seis meses mi misión de infiltración terminó y ya soy miembro oficial de Akatsuki. Además pedí que te tomen en cuenta para ser miembro oficial.

Ella baja la mirada y empieza jugar con sus dedos.

H: Na-Naruto-Kun yo no soy fu-fuerte como tú, soy de-débil.

N: Tranquila, yo te entrenaré durante el tiempo que sea necesario para que seas mucho más fuerte y puedas entrar a la organización, además de que alguien especial te entrenará en cuanto a Taijutsu. Te prometo que serás la Kunoichi más fuerte en la historia del continente elemental.

H: Gra-gracias Naruto-Kun, pero ¿Qué me ibas a de-decir acerca de tu sueño?

N: Cierto, ya se me estaba olvidando. Verás Hinata, primero necesito que veas mi ojo izquierdo.

Le muestro mi ojo izquierdo en estado de tres comas.

H:¡Na-Naruto-Kun, tienes el Sharingan!

N: Así es Hinata, tengo el Döjutsu de Indra en mi ojo izquierdo, además tengo la sangre de Ashura en mis venas, además de que soy descendiente de Yggdrasil por lado paterno y de Seth por lado materno. Tengo los poderes de los tres clanes descendientes de Hagoromo. Gracias a los rollos prohibidos y a la información que Apophis me dio me pude enterar de varias cosas, como que el poder de Hagoromo y Hamura se fragmentó en su descendencia, así que para que pueda tener el poder de Hagoromo necesito el poder de los Uzumaki; el cual ya tengo, el de los Senju; el cual tengo pero está algo débil, y el de los Uchiha, el cual tengo incompleto.

H: E-Entonces, ¿Quiéres decir...?

A: Para que tú logres tener los poderes de Hamura Ötsutsuki, es necesario que obtengas el poder de los Hyüga; que ya tienes, de los Kaguya y de los Ötsutsuki.

N: Así nosotros seremos tan poderosos como los dos hermanos y podremos gobernar el mundo sin que nadie nos detenga.

HINATA.

No sé qué decir, en síntesis Naruto-Kun me está diciendo que ponga en mi cuerpo injertos de ADN de otros clanes, ¿Así que para eso son las cosas que vi en la nevera? He escuchado de Anko-Sensei acerca de los experimentos que Orochimaru ha hecho en gente inocente.

H: Yo, n-no sé si pueda...

N: El tratamiento es seguro y nada riesgoso. Además yo no te obligaré a nada que tú no quieras, pero tan solo piénsalo. Tú y yo podremos crear un nuevo mundo del cual seremos gobernantes, seremos bondadosos, justos y serviciales con nuestro pueblo. Tú varias veces habaste de como odiabas el trato que recibían los Hyüga de la Rama Secundaria y que querías que eso parara, si logramos convertirnos en dioses, entonces podrás cumplir con esa meta.

Es verdad, siempre he querido que todos los Hyüga sean tratados con igualdad, pero nunca pensé que fuera necesario esto para poder lograrlo...

H: ¿Es seguro?

N: Completamente, además tengo el material genético del clan Kaguya y del clan Ötsutsuki.

H: ¿Có-Cómo conseguiste ma-material genético de un Ötsutsuki? Dijiste que se fueron a la Luna.

N: Cuatro años después de que me uní a las filas de Orochimaru, un extraño objeto bajó del cielo una noche. El objeto cayó cerca de la guarida en que me encontraba, así que fui a investigar. El objeto parecía una clase de transporte y dentro había un muchacho de nuestra edad, muerto. El muchacho tenía pelo blanco y piel pálida, además de que carecía de ojos. Llevé el cada error y el transporte a donde Orochimaru estaba para así poder examinarlo. Dentro del transporte había una carta en la cual el chico explicaba que su nombre era Toneri Ötsutsuki y que era el último sobreviviente de su clan.

Al parecer su clan creó una rama principal y una rama secundaria; así como los Hyüga, pero hubo una guerra civíl entre ambas ramas. Los Ötsutsuki por milenios se quitaron los ojos Byakugan y los sellaron en un objeto llamado Buque de energía, debido a que Hamura creía que si tenían demasiado poder ellos abusarían de él, tal como hizo Kaguya, lo cual provocó que tras varias generaciones de esto los Ötsutsuki nacieran sin ojos.

La rama principal, a la que pertenecía Toneri, usó el Buque de energía para derrotar a los de la rama secundaria, y lo logró, pero el poder del Buque era demasiado para controlarlo y perdieron el control y el Buque provocó una gran explosión que destruiría a todo el clan. Toneri escapó en el último instante y llegó a la Tierra, pero murió al poco de llegar.

Debido a la carta, Orochimaru tomó gran interés en su material genético, así que preparó varios experimentos con sus tejidos y sangre para poder insertarlo en algunos sujetos de prueba, aunque yo también tomé gran interés en él. Así que, cuando me fui de la guarida de Orochimaru, tomé varias muestras de material genético, entre ellas sangre y muestras de tejido de Toneri, destruí el cuerpo y contaminé todas las demás muestras hasta el punto que fueran inservibles para Orochimaru, así que ya tengo el material genético de un Ötsutsuki descendiente de Hamura.

H: ¿Y el Kaguya? P-Por lo que sé e-están extintos.

N: Un subordinado de Orochimaru era un Kaguya puro, pero estaba muy enfermo. Tomé muestra de hueso, de sangre y de tejido poco antes de que muriera, también destruí el cuerpo para que Orochimaru no lo usará en sus experimentos.

Naruto-Kun tenía todo calculado, vaya que es listo.

N: ahí,e, sabes que yo te amo con toda el alma y jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras, pero esto se trata de crear un mundo de paz y de libertad. Es mi sueño, pero no estará completo a menos que tú estés a mi lado.

No sé si hacerlo o no, por un lado tendría que dejar de ser yo misma, pero podría crear un mundo de paz y bondad a lado de Naruto-Kun si acepto.

H: E-Esta bién Na-Naruto-Kun, acepto obtener el poder de los Kaguya y los Ötsutsuki.

El me abraza fuertemente.

N: Gracias Hime, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Después de eso salimos del espacio mental de Naruto-Kun.

N: Bueno, tu entrenamiento empezará mañana, al igual que algunas pruebas que tengo que hacerte para ir preparando los implantes, además necesito que me ayudes a conseguir el Sharingan que me falta y a obtener ADN Senju más fuerte que el mío.

H: Es-Está bien Na-Naruto-Kun pero ¿Cuánto tardará esto?

N: Creo que entre tres y cuatro años.


	9. Chapter 9

LUGAR DESCONOCIDO. EN LA NOCHE.

Se puede ver como un hombre con capucha café que le cubre la cara va caminando en un bosque. A juzgar por la forma en que camina está usando un bastón.

El hombre se detiene al sentir el peligro. De un árbol salen disparadas varias serpientes marrones con intención de atacarlo.

El hombre suelta su bastón y empieza a trazar sellos manuales.

¿?: [Inu] Guadaña de Elemento Viento.

Después de eso de su boca sale una corriente de aire que sale disparada contra las serpientes, para luego cortarlas en pedazos.

¿?: ¿Qué clase de recibimiento es este, Orochimaru?

Después de eso el hombre se quita la capucha de la cabeza y deja mostrar a un hombre de unos setenta años, de piel morena, pelo negro y la parte derecha de su cabeza cubierta por vendas. Era el concejal de Konoha, Shimura Danzö.

Desde el bosque otros dos sujetos sales. Ambos con capuchas azul grisáceo que deja ver su cara.

Uno tiene piel clara, pelo blanco y anteojos de lente redondo. El segundo es de largo pelo negro, piel enfermizamente pálida, ojos reptilianos y marcas moradas alrededor de sus ojos.

O: Perdona por eso, mi ayudante Kabuto tenía que asegurarse de que eras de verdad tú, y no un impostor, ¿Has venido solo?

D: No, un par de mis Anbu están vigilando para asegurarse de que no hay oídos ajenos.

K: Dijimos que debías venir solo, no te combine desobedecer a Orochimaru-Sama, viejo decrépito.

Después de eso Kabuto saca un kunai de su manga, pero antes de que alce su brazo dos Anbu aparecen enfrente y a espaldas de Kabuto y le ponen el filo de un Tantö en el cuello.

D: Cómo te puedes dar cuenta, no soy un viejo decrépito, además no tengo razones para obedecer a nadie.

O: Danzö, dile a tus perros que se alejen de mi asistente, se supone que esto es una reunión de negociación, pero si quieres pelear con gusto cumpliré tus deseos suicidas.

Después de eso Danzö chasquea los dedos y los dos Anbu vuelven a ocultarse.

O: Bueno ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

D: Iré directo al grano, entrégame a Naruto Uzumaki y te daré a Sasuke Uchiha.

Orochimaru se alteró un poco por las palabras de Danzö.

O: ¿Par qué quieres a ese pequeño, tramposo, altanero y traicionero mocoso?

D: Veo que lo que dijo Jiraiya es verdad, ese niño se unió a tu aldea solo para poder traicionarla y escapar de ahí con varias cosas.

K: No le hable así a Orochimaru-Sama.

O: Danzö, tú no sabes las cosas de lo que ese chico es capaz. Él tiene un plan, un plan que solo él conoce, y para lograrlo hará todo lo que sea necesario. Para él no hay bien o mal, ni blanco o negro, para él solo hay útil e inútil.

D: ¿Describes al niño o a nosotros? He oído de las habilidades de ese niño, si lo tengo de mi lado podré deshacerme de Minato, de su esposa y de su hijo. Ese chico tiene el potencial de volverse el mayor ninja que este mundo ha visto desde Hashirama Senju o Madara Uchiha.

O: En eso no te puedo contradecir, pero ¿Cómo esperas controlarlo? Ya te has de haber enterado que el en cierta forma es tu otra mitad, así que no podrás usar el pequeño truco que tienes en el ojo derecho.

D: ¿Sabías acerca de su ojo izquierdo y no se lo arrancaste?

O: Me enteré en el último momento, cuando estaba escapando. Intenté atraparlo pero solo le arranqué la capucha de la cabeza, en ese instante lo vi, de un rojo Rubí y con ese símbolo de Shuriken, el Mangenkiö Sharingan de Shunshin no Shisui. Si lo hubiera sabido antes ¿Por qué Fugaku le dió ese ojo al mocoso? Pensé que te había dado el ojo derecho para ayudarte a dominar Konoha, entonces ¿De qué le sirve darle el ojo izquierdo a Naruto-Kun?

D: De eso no tengo conocimiento, probablemente el Uzumaki tenga algo de valor para Fugaku y se lo dió a cambio del ojo.

O: ¿Algo de valor? Nada tiene el mismo valor que ese ojo, ese ojo tiene en él uno de los más poderosos Genjutsu, si hubiera sabido que el mocoso lo tenía, yo hubiera...

D: ¿Qué hubieras hecho? Según he oído ese chico es muy talentoso, lo suficiente como para evadirte.

O: Lo sé, lo que me lleva a preguntarte otra vez ¿Cómo piensas controlarlo? No creo que tengas nada de valor para él con lo que puedas tentarlo o chantajearlo.

D: Puedo tomar de rehenes a su familia.

K: ¿Familia? Ese chico no ama a su familia, él tiene tantos sentimientos como una hiena.

D: Eso quiere que creamos, pero según sé ese chico tuvo la oportunidad de matar tanto a Minato como a Kushina y de capturar a su hermano, pero no lo hizo. Lo que me lleva a la teoría de que a pesar de haber dicho que ellos no le interesan, él en verdad los ama.

O: Supongo que podrías tener razón, no importan las acciones horribles de un hijo, muy en el fondo siempre amará a sus progenitores, es un rasgo singular del instinto humano. Así que, si yo te doy al chico tú me darás a Sasuke Uchiha, pero ¿Cómo obtendrás a Sasuke-Kun?

D: Me las arreglaré en ese asunto, así que ¿Tenemos un trato?

El Shinobi de la Oscuridad extiende su mano para estrechar la mano de Orochimaru.

O:¿Te burlas de mí? Sabes que no puedo usar mis brazos gracias al sello que Kushina puso en mí.

D: Lo olvidé, pero ¿Tenemos un trato?

O: Está bien, trato. Pero si me traicionas me encargaré de hacer tu vida un infierno.

D: Digo lo mismo, apropósito ¿Ya has encontrado un nuevo recipiente? Es posible que tarde un poco en capturar al Uchiha, además de que a ti también te costará darme al Uzumaki.

O: Ya he encontrado una muy prometedora, de hecho haré el jutsu en un par de días.

D: Está bien, nos veremos luego.

Después de eso Danzö le da la espalda a Orochimaru y empieza a caminar, lo mismo hacen Orochimaru y Kabuto.

K: Orochimaru-Sama ¿De verdad negociará con ese anciano?

O: Jujuju, claro que no Kabuto, simplemente lo utilizaré para poder obtener el cuerpo de Sasuke-Kun y de paso poder vengarme de ese mocoso Uzumaki, además podré matar a ese anciano y así poder obtener de nuevo las células Senju que le implanté tiempo atrás.

K: Sin duda es un genio Orochimaru-Sama.

UZUSHIOGAKURE. ESA MISMA NOCHE.

Naruto guiaba a Hinata por las muchas ruinas de Uzushiogakure y le enseñaba varias cosas mientras la tomaba de la mano. Entonces llegaron al único edificio que seguía en pie.

(N. A.: Ya me cansé de escribir el tartamudeo de Hinata, así que por favor imaginen que tartamudea.)

H: Naruro-Kun ¿Qué es ese lugar?

N: Me alegra que preguntes, Hime.

El lugar era un tanto extraño. Era una especie de templo, tenía estatuas de un águila a ambos lados, unas escaleras de piedra que conducían a la entrada. El lugar estaba construido con un estilo japonés antiguo, las puertas eran doradas y en medio estaba el símbolo del clan Uzumaki.

Naruto llevó a Hinata hasta la puerta para luego morder su dedo pulgar hasta hacerlo sangrar, luego puso un poco de su sangre en la puerta y esta se abrió automáticamente.

N: La puerta tiene un Füinjutsu que evita que las personas no autorizadas entren, lo modificaré para que te permita entrar.

Después de eso los dos chicos entran.

Al entrar Hinata ve que está en lo que parece ser una biblioteca de dos pisos. Hay miles de libros y pergaminos acomodados en estanterías. Puede ver que están acomodados con respecto al tema que tratan. Hay libros de Ninjutsu de toda clase, de manejo de armas, de estratégia, etc. Hinata era afín a la lectura, pero nunca había visto tantos libros en su vida.

N: Esta es la Gran Biblioteca del clan Uzumaki. Todos estos libros y pergaminos han sido resguardados desde el inicio del clan Uzumaki, incluso hay uno que otro escrito por Seth, su hermano, alguno de sus tíos o su abuelo.

H: Increíble, pero ¿Por qué los que invadieron Uzushiogakure no se llevan esto con ellos?

N: La biblioteca estaba escondida bajo tierra en el momento del ataque, estaba a una profundidad tan grande que los atacantes jamás la encontraron. Cuando llegué a la isla Apophis me habló de la biblioteca y me dijo como hacer que regresara a la superficie.

Mañana tu entrenamiento teórico empezará aquí, dime ¿Hay algún tema que te interese especialmente, Hime?

Hinata pensó un momento y dijo lo que quería.

H: Siempre me ha llamado la atención ser ninja médico, además de que me gustaría ser mejor en Genjutsu.

N: Gran idea, hay excelentes pergaminos y libros acerca de esos temas, así que será fácil que aprendas, además te enseñaré el Kage Bunshin para ahorrar tiempo.

Hinata abraza fuertemente a Naruto.

H: Gracias Naruto-Kun.

N:De nada Hime, ahora acompáñame a que veas dónde será tu entrenamiento práctico.

Después de eso Naruto toma a Hinata de la mano y la lleva al rincón más viejo de la biblioteca. En ese rincón hay libros extremadamente viejos y amarillentos, además de que huele a papel viejo.

N: Perdona el aspecto de esta parte, luego lo arreglaré.

Después de eso Naruto señala un libro de un estante. El libro tiene por nombre "Mantenimiento básico de armas ninja". Naruto mueve el libro y lo deja medio fuera del estante.

Luego de eso una trampa en el suelo se abre, dejando ver un camino subterráneo que esta medio oscuro pero se puede ver una luz fosforescente.

N: ¿Gustas acompañarme, Hime?

Naruto le ofrece su mano a Hinata y esta la toma.

H: Claro, Naruto-Kun.

Los dos bajan por el túnel.

Ya en el túnel, Hinata se da cuenta de que la luz viene de unos hongos fosforescentes que crecen en las paredes. El camino tiene un kilómetro de largo y termina en una puerta metálica con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki. Naruto repite el mismo proceso que hizo en la puerta de la biblioteca y la puerta se abre.

Naruto y Hinata entran a la habitación.

La habitación resulta ser un enorme dojo, equipado con varios tipos de armas ninja, pergaminos, equipo de ejercitación, dianas, armaduras, maniquíes de entrenamiento, y varias cosas más.

N: Este es el dojo del clan Uzumaki, equipado con lo mejor de lo mejor en cuanto a entrenamiento de Taijutsu y Bukijutsu. Aquí haré la primera parte práctica de tu entrenamiento, que consistirá en Genjutsu, Bukijutsu y un poco de Taijutsu y los Ninjutsu no elementales.

H: ¿Primera parte? ¿Cuántas partes serán?

N: Bueno, en cuanto a la parte teórica será solo estudiar de la biblioteca los temas más importantes. El entrenamiento teórico será dividido en dos partes. La rimerá será la que llevaremos aquí, la cual como ya dije será de entrenamiento físico, control de chakra y aumento en las reservas del mismo, Genjutsu, Bukijutsu, Ninjutsu no elemental y un poco de Taijutsu. La segunda parte será de Ninjutsu elemental y la tercera parte será de Taijutsu y de como combinarlo con Bukijutsu y Ninjutsu elemental, pero esa última etapa no te la enseñaré yo.

H: Entonces ¿Quién me enseñará? ¿Acaso hay alguien más en esta isla?

N: Eso, mi querida Hime, te lo diré más adelante.

Después de eso los dos chicos van a una estantería llena de armas, donde hay todo tipo de armas, desde guadañas hasta katanas.

N: ¿Hay alguna que te llame la atención?

Hinata repasa con la mirada el amplio repertorio de mortales armas, hasta que su vista se posa en un par de kamas. El mango parece ser de oro con incrustaciones de joyas, el filo es de acero inoxidable con varios picos en el filo.

Hinata las toma en sus manos, sorprendida por la lideresa de las armas, además de que parece que están hechas a la medida.

N: Parece que te gustan, bueno, ahora son tuyas.

H: ¿De verdad, Naruto-Kun?

N: Claro Hime, te daré todo lo que pidas.

Después de eso ambos chicos salen del Dojo subterráneo, pero antes Naruto hace que Hinata transmita un poco de su chakra en la puerta y que ponga algo de su sangre en ella para que así pueda entrar sin problemas. Luego regresan a la biblioteca y en la puerta de esta Hinata repite el proceso.

N: Bueno Hinata ¿Te gustaría ver tu habitación?

H: Claro Naruto-Kun.

Después de eso Naruto guía a Hinata a la torre en que el vive y empiezan a caminar en las paredes hasta que Naruto se detiene en una parte que está más abajo que la suya, para luego poner un poco de chakra en la pared y que en ella aparezca una puerta. Los dos jóvenes entran a la habitación, la cual está tan bien equipada como la de Naruto. Además de que había un armario lleno de ropas para Kunoichi.

Ambos entran a la habitación y se sientan en las sillas.

N: Hinata, tengo que presentarte a unos amigos

H: ¿Amigos?

N: Sí, amigos que nos ayudarán en nuestra misión de crear un mundo de paz.

De su porta Shuriken Naruto saca cuatro cristales negros.

N: Estas son escamas comunicadores, me permiten comunicarme con los amigos a los que les he dado una.

Después de eso Naruto pone las escamas en el suelo y después de ellas empieza a brotar una luz azul, que poco a poco se transforman en imágenes de cuatro personas.

La primera es un chico alto, musculoso, de facciones duras y mirada aburrida y tranquila.

El segundo es un chico algo flaco, con pelo lacio en puntas para abajo y con dientes que terminan en punta.

La tercera es una chica de rostro anguloso, pelo largo y gafas.

La cuarta es una chica algo baja, de pelo largo, con un sombrero y una mirada de enojo.

Tayuya: Naruto, eres un pendejo, estaba a punto de irme a dormir cuando tu llamas, idiota.

Suigetsu: Y la Tsundere del equipo empieza a decir sus majaderías.

Karin: Tayuya, será mejor que dejes tus malos modales para después, si Naruto nos ha convocado debe ser algo importante.

Jügo: Y de hecho es bueno que nos llamara, de por sí estaba por llamarlo para darle información de Orochimaru.

N: Gusto en verlos chicos. Lo primero que tienen que saber es que desde ahora hay una nueva miembro del grupo. Reciban a mi novia, Hinata Hyüga.

H: Hola a todos.

S: Hola, mi nombre es Suigetsu Hösuki. Por lo que puedo ver a Naruto le gustan las Dandere, eso deja ver una pequeña vena dominante en él.

K: Deja de decir estupideces Suigetsu. Hola, mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki, espero seamos buenas amigas.

J: Bienvendia, mi nombre es Jügo Jyugo.

T: Hola, yo soy Tayuya Uzumaki, si te metes conmigo o con mi música te irá muy mal.

N: Bueno, que bien que ahora todos nos conocemos. También les hablo para decirles que hoy regresé a Konoha y me encontré con mis padres.

K: ¿Usabas una máscara, verdad?

N: Si, pero decidí quitármela al entrar a Konoha.

T: ¿Eres estúpido? Si ellos saben que estas en Akatsuki te buscarán, y su te encuentran da por terminado el plan.

S: Tranquila, Naruto no es tan tonto como para dejar que lo atrapen así como así.

N: Bueno, diganmé ¿Qué ha pasado en los últimos días con el idiota cara de serpiente?

S: No mucho, llevó a su nuevo contenedor a quién sabe dónde y después de eso nada.

J: De hecho unos pájaros me dijeron de algo interesante de Orochimaru hace rato.

H: ¿Pájaros?

N: El clan Jyugo fue el primero en recibir chakra de Hagoromo y Hamura, lo malo es que ganaron la habilidad de absorber energía de la naturaleza y convertirlo en chakra, pero al hacer esto su cuerpo sufre algunas transformaciones y pierden la razón, lo que los hace salvajes y violentos.

T: Pero desde que Naruto le puso a Jügo un sello de restricción, Jügo decide cuando absorber energía natural, además está cuerdo cuando lo hace y se transforma.

K: Volviendo al tema de Orochimaru...

N: Cierto, Jügo ¿Qué te dijeron los pájaros?

J: Al parecer Orochimaru se reunió con un hombre extraño. Era anciano, usaba bastón y tenía la parte derecha de la cara vendada.

H: Danzö Shimura, uno de los ancianos de Konoha.

N: Así que la serpiente rastrera y el viejo buitre se reunieron, ¿Para qué?

J: Negociación. Si Orochimaru te entrega a Danzö, Danzö le entregará a Sasuke Uchiha a Orochimaru.

S: ¿Así que es un intercambio?

N: ¿Creen que valgo lo mismo que Sasuke? No sé si es un insulto para mí o un algo para ese teme. Pero ese asunto me da varias ideas para uno que otro plan.

K: Planes que no nos dirás ¿Verdad?

S: Tranquila zanahoria, de seguro Naruto nos dirá sus planes tarde o temprano.

N: Bueno, es todo por ahora, así que vayan a dormir y no olviden seguir reuniendo información acerca de Orochimaru.

S: Okey, nos vemos.

T: Vuelve a despertarme y te arrancaré las joyas con pinzas de dentista. Nos vemos.

K: Adiós.

J: Hasta pronto.

Después de eso las imágenes que emitían las escamas desaparece y Naruto recoge las escamas para guardarlas, pero además saca una quinta escama y se la da a Hinata.

N: Guárdala siempre contigo y así podremos hablar el uno con el otro, sin importar la distancia.

H: Si, Naruto-Kun.

N: Bueno,ya es tarde así que será mejor que vayas a dormir. Debes estar en la entrada de la biblioteca a las siete en punto, ya vestida, aseada y desayunada, ¿Entendido?

H: Si, Naruto-Kun.

Naruto le da un beso en la frente a Hinata.

N: Que descanses.

Después de eso Naruto sale de la habitación de Hinata y va a la suya.

Ya en su habitación, Naruto saca de su porta Shuriken un pequeño rollo de almacenamiento.

N: Que bueno que pude tomar esto de mi visita a Konoha.

FLASHBACK.

Naruto se encuentra en un espacio totalmente negro, en el cual no hay gravedad u otra cosa que no sea Naruto y la oscuridad.

Después de eso Naruto forma una cruz con sus dedos.

N: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Dos Clones de Naruto aparecen.

N: Tú, ve al cementerio de Konoha y consigue muestras de Shisui Uchiha, luego de eso contamina el cuerpo para que nadie pueda obtener más material genético de él.

Tú, ve a la casa de Kakashi Hatake y consigue unos enormes goggles naranjas que estén manchados de sangre.

Clones: Entendido.

Después de eso ambos clones se fueron en direcciones distintas.

CLON 1.

El clon se encuentra en el cementerio de Konoha, en el cual hay muchas tumbas, además de un enorme monumento que muestra un fuego ardiendo, la famosa voluntad de fuego.

C: Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de Ocultación como un Topo.

Luego de eso el clon se hunde en el suelo.

Ya en el subsuelo, el clon empieza a escarbar en la tierra hasta llegar a un sarcófago que tiene el símbolo Uchiha en él.

El clon Escarba lo suficiente para que haya suficiente espacio para que él pueda maniobrar. Luego de unos momentos el sarcófago se hunde aún más y el clon tiene espacio suficiente para abrirlo.

Al abrirlo, ve que hay un cuerpo de descomposición de un joven de unos 17 años, pelo negro y carente de ojos. Ese era el cada ver de Shisui Uchiha, el legendario Shunshin no Shisui.

El clon saca de su porta Shuriken equipo de disección y empieza a tomar varias muestras del cada ver, para luego ponerlas todas en una caja de Petri .

Luego guarda la caja en su porta Shuriken y saca un pequeño aerosol, el cual rocía en el cadaver, lo cual provoca que el cuerpo empieza a humear y a derretirse. El aerosol era ácido.

Después de eso el clon vuelve a cerrar el sarcófago y se vuelve a hundir en la tierra.

CLON 2.

El clon llega a la casa de Kakashi a travez de su viaje sombra, el cual lo lleva directo a la habitación del peli plata. Ya en la habitación, el clon empieza a registrar cada rincón en busca de los goggles.

Pero luego de buscar en el ropero, en el tocador, en el buró y debajo de la cama, el clon sigue sin encontrar las gafas.

C: ¿Dónde estarán?

El clon, enojado, da un pisotón en el suelo, pero luego de eso escucha algo peculiar, esa parte del suelo está hueca.

El clon retira las tablas de esa parte del suelo, para así encontrar una caja de metal. El clon saca la caja y la abre. Dentro hay varios objetos, desde vendas ensangrentadas, una foto de Kakashi con sus compañeros cuando era Genin, un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios y los goggles que tanto había buscado, los cuales tienen unas pequeñas manchas de sangre.

El clon toma las vendas y los goggles, deja toda la habitación en orden y usa de nuevo el sombra viaje para salir de ahí.

COMPLEJO DEL CLAN HYÜGA.

Se puede ver como en el jardín del complejo acababa de haber una gran pelea. El líder de los Hyüga, la heredera, la última Senju y la esposa del Hokage estaban en el suelo desmayados. Solo una persona estaba de pie.

De repente ante Naruto aparecen sus dos clones. Uno sale del suelo y el otro aparece desde una sombra.

N: Lo consiguieron.

Los clones extienden sus manos para mostrarle al original las cosas que les había mandado a buscar.

N: Bien.

Después de eso Naruto saca de su bolsillo un pequeño pergamino que, al abrirlo, toma el tamaño de un pergamino normal.

El pergamino tiene sellos listos para almacenar objetos. Naruto toma los objetos que le dieron sus clones, los pone sobre los sellos y estos absorben los objetos. Luego Naruto cierra el pergamino, el cual regresa a su pequeño tamaño, y lo mete en su porta Shuriken.

Después de eso Naruto desaparece en un borrón negro.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Naruto abre el pergamino, este vuelve a su tamaño normal, luego Naruto libera los objetos que estaban sellados en él.

A la caja de Petri le pone una etiqueta y le escribe las iniciales S. U. y la mete en la nevera que contiene las demás muestras.

Mientras tanto toma las vendas ensangrentadas y los goggles y se los lleva a su escritorio.

Naruto de los cajones del escritorio saca equipo para disecciones y varios químicos. De repente escucha la voz de su compañero en su cabeza.

A: ¿Seguro que servirán esas muestras? Han pasado varios años desde que esa sangre estuvo fresca, además ni sabes si las vendas son de él.

"N": El hermano mayor de Shisui era compañero de Kakashi y tenía un gran enamoramiento por su compañera de equipo, la cual era una ninja médico. Si mi Hime me vendara una herida, jamás botaría el vendaje a la basura.

A: Eso es enfermo. Entonces ¿Por qué Kakashi tenía los vendajes?

"N": Cuando Óbito murió, sus pertenencias pasaron a manos de su Sensei y de sus compañeros de equipo, entre esas pertenencias de seguro estaba la caja. Es lógico asumir que los vendajes estaban en la caja, además de que Kakashi pudo haber tomado los goggles antes de la "muerte" de Óbito.

A: Está bien, solo asegúrate de que sea el material genético adecuado para las estatuas de genes.

"N": Si de algo me enorgullezco, es de poder hacer las cosas bien, de forma que haya un 99% de éxito.

A: ¿Y el otro 1%?

"N": Las cosas fracasan por algún factor impredecible e incontrolable. Es de tontos asumir que tu plan es totalmente libre de errores. Pero te aseguro que las estatuas de esos dos estarán bien hechas.

A: ¿No hubiera sido mejor tratar de conseguir muestras frescas de Óbito?

"N": Con su planta guardaespaldas sería muy difícil y, si tratara de tomar muestras de su ADN cuando Zetsu no está con él, al momento de tocarlo para sacarle sangre, tomar un poco de tejido o siquiera cortarle un cabello, él se volvería intangible y emepezaría a sospechar.

A: Es cierto.

"N": Tobi, Tobi, Tobi. Es curioso, si dices varias veces su nombre actual estarás diciendo su antiguo nombre. Si Namikaze o Hatake lo ven de nuevo y no se dan cuenta de su identidad de verdad que empezaré a dudar de su inteligencia.

 ** _LAS VOTACIONES SE CIERRAN EN ESTE CAPÍTULO, EL SIGUIENTE PONDRÉ EL ANIMAL DE INVOCACIÓN DE HINATA._**


	10. Chapter 10

UZUSHIOGAKURE. HINATA.

Me levanto a las 6:30 de la mañana, me aseo y desayuno algo para poder ir a entrenar con Naruto-Kun.

Salgo de mi habitación para poder encontrarme con Naruto-Kun en la biblioteca. Camino entre las ruinas para llegar a la biblioteca.

Al llegar, veo como Naruto-Kun se encuentra meditando en la posición de loto. Me pongo frente a él, él tiene los ojos abiertos pero parece que no me ve.

H: ¿Naruto-Kun?

N: Paso mi mano por el frente de sus ojos pero no reacciona. Luego de unos segundos se empieza a mover, al parecer regresó de un trance.

N: Buen día Hime, espero estés preparada para tu primer día de entrenamiento.

H: Si, Naruto-Kun.

N: Bien, vayamos al dojo, lo primero que haremos hoy será entrenamiento físico, de control de chakra y para aumentar tus reservas de chakra.

H: Hai.

Después de eso ambos vamos al dojo. Ya ahí empezamos a hacer ejercicios físicos, desde abdominales hasta lagartijas. Luego de eso empiezo con entrenamiento para mejorar mi control de chakra. Siempre he tenido un muy buen control de chakra, así que supongo que será sencillo.

N: Supongo que ya has dominado el entrenamiento de caminar sobre superficies verticales y caminar sobre agua.

H: Hai.

N: Bueno, iremos aún más haya con eso.

Naruto-Kun saca de una caja un montón de pequeñas bolas de madera y toma un puñado de ellas.

N: Hinata, estas bolas son parte del entrenamiento, si sienten la presencia de chakra se quedan pegadas a la fuente. El entrenamiento consiste en hacer que todas las esferas queden pegadas en tu cuerpo y para eso debes despedir la cantidad exacta de chakra.

H: Entiendo Naruto-Kun.

N: Si las esferas absorben poco chakra entonces Se caerán, si absorben demasiado entonces explotarán, debes hacer que tengan el suficiente chakra para quedarse adheridas a ti.

Después de la explicación de Naruto-Kun tomo algunas de las esferas y las empiezo a poner alrededor de mi cuerpo para transmitirles chakra. Algunas se mantienen pegadas, otras caen y otras explotan. Después de media hora todas están adheridas.

N: Bien, como me lo esperaba, tu control de chakra es perfecto, poca cosa te puedo enseñar acerca de esto, sin embargo, hay un pergamino que habla acerca de una técnica que requiere un perfecto control de chakra, empezaremos a entrenarte en ella en un mes.

H: Está bien, Naruto-Kun.

N: Ahora meditarás para así aumentar tus reservas de chakra. Siéntate en posición de loto y medita, mientras lo haces has que tu chakra emane de tu interior y vuelva a ti, has esto de manera continua y así tus válvulas y centros de chakra se expandirán.

H: Si, Naruto-Kun.

Hago lo que me dice Naruto-Kun. Hago el mismo proceso durante lo que parecen ser horas y al final estoy un tanto cansada, pero siento como si algo dentro de mi hubiera crecido, aunque sea un poco. Luego de un tiempo Naruto-Kun me pide que lo acompañe a la parte del dojo que tiene muchas armas.

N: Bueno, ahora tendremos una demostración de Bukijutsu, será de momento arroja miento de kunai y Shuriken, así que lánzalos a esas dianas.

Me dice Naruto-Kun para luego señalar a las dianas que están en el fondo del dojo. Activo mi Byakugan y me preparo para lanzar mis armas. Luego de lanzarlas veo que algunas han dado en el blanco, mientras que el resto ha estado cerca.

N: Hay que mejorar en esto, pero poca cosa. Bien, ahora veremos el Taijutsu, así que ponte en guardia, tendremos una pelea para ver tu nivel.

Después de eso me pongo en la posición del Jünken y Naruto adopta una posición algo extraña, la cual consiste en poner los brazos como si fueran garras, además de que mantiene la pierna izquierda detrás de la derecha.

Luego de eso lo ataco. Me es muy difícil, él es demasiado veloz y evita mis golpes, además de que intercepta mis brazos para arrojarme un poco para atrás y atacarme. Sus golpes, los cuales noto contenidos y suaves, me golpean en los hombros y en el vientre bajo.

Luego de unos minutos termino inclinada en el suelo, muy agotada.

N: En una batalla real el enemigo no se contendrá. Tu Taijutsu le falta fuerza, las katas son demasiado rígidas, necesitas ser más flexible y ágil. Eso lo solucionaré en parte yo, pero tu futuro maestro en Taijutsu será quién te hará una maestra en Taijutsu. Bueno, tomaremos un descanso para almorzar y luego entrenaremos en Ninjutsu.

Después de eso salimos del dojo, vamos a las escaleras de afuera de la biblioteca y tomamos un pequeño almuerzo. Naruto trajo para ambos pescado hervido con vegetales. Comemos en silencio y luego de terminar volvemos al dojo para entrenar.

N: Hinata, aparte de los jutsus de la academia ¿Cuáles sabes?

H: El Shunshin y el Kanashibari.

N: Bueno, es poco, pero tendremos que practicar mucho para que sepas aún más jutsus. Por el momento no entrenaremos jutsus elementales, así que el primero que te enseñaré será el Kage Bunshin y así mejoraremos tu entrenamiento teórico y práctico, además que te ayudará a que te enseñe otro jutsu que espero te guste.

H: Si Naruto-Kun, me esforzaré para aprender.

N: Sé que lo harás Hina, ahora presta atención a los sellos.

Después de eso Naruto-Kun me enseña los sellos de manos para el jutsu y empiezo a hacerlos.

H:[Hitsuji-Ne-Tora] Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Después de eso una nube de humo aparece a mi lado y una copia exacta de mi aparece a mi lado.

N: Buen trabajo, has hecho un Kage Bunshin perfecto a pesar de que es la primera vez de que haces el jutsu es aceptable, con el tiempo podrás mejorar.

UN MES DESPUÉS... NARRA EL AUTOR.

Se puede ver como Naruto y Hinata tienen una pelea de Taijutsu en el dojo Uzumaki. Hinata viste una camiseta negra sin mangas, pantalones negros y sandalias ninja negras, usa vendas en sus manos y antebrazos, además de que en sus muslos tiene atadas sus kamas. Naruto usa una camiseta negra y un pantalón gris. Alrededor de la cintura tiene atados sus kunai de triple punta y a Nuibari.

La batallas impresionante. Los movimientos de Hinata son veloces y ágiles, lo suficiente como para golpear a Naruto más de una vez.

Durante el combate Hinata usa sus Shuriken, kunai, agujas Senbon y sus kamas para atacar a Naruto, pero el usa sus kunai negros para contrarrestar los ataques.

Naruto varias veces ataca a Hinata, pero ella usa el Shunshin y el Kawamiri para evitar sus golpes.

Luego de unos minutos el combate termina con una Hinata agotada y recostada en el suelo y un Naruto de pie frente a ella.

N: Bien, gracias al aumento de tu chakra y al Kage Bunshin hemos progresado a grandes pasos. Por hoy el entrenamiento ha terminado, mañana nos sentraremos en tres nuevos jutsu que te serán muy útiles.

H: Si Naruto-Kun.

N: Por cierto, en un pueblo que está en una isla cercana hay un festival, me preguntaba si tu quisieras ir esta noche.

Hinata se sonroja un poco y luego abraza a Naruto.

H: Claro que quiero ir Naruto-kun.

N: Bien, iremos en una hora, usa la yukata que te di hace una semana, te ves muy hermosa con ella.

H: Hai.

Hinata le da un beso a Naruto y luego de eso ambos salen del dojo.

NARUTO:

Después de terminar el entrenamiento de hoy y de invitarla a salir hoy a mi habitación lo más pronto posible, lo cual no es mucho considerando mi Hiraishin.

Al llegar a mi habitación tomo la carta que está en mi escritorio, invoco a una serpiente y le ordeno que vaya a la cueva Ryüchi y de allí que otra serpiente la lleve a Amegakure para dársela a Pain y solamente a Pain.

Luego de que la serpiente se fuera, me dirijo a una pared a lado de mi cama. Busco el ladrillo correcto para luego poner mi mano sobre él y transmitir mi chakra.

Después de eso todos los ladrillos empiezan a moverse y a flotar en el aire, dejandoAl descubierto un hueco en la pared. En el luego se encuentran ocultos dos rollos, no es de 1 m de alto y el otro es razonablemente más pequeño.

Tomo por un momento el gran rollo en mis manos. En la parte exterior tienen gran diseño de fuego y tiene dibujos y plumas de pájaro, lo que me hace pensar que es un pergamino de invocación. Jamás le podido abrir al parecer se necesita el Chakra de un descendiente de Hamura para abrirlo.

Dejo el enorme rollo en su lugar y tomo el otro. Es igual a cualquier otro rollo haces que no sean de un verde esmeralda además tiene el símbolo de una en una menguante y un sol grabados él. El símbolo de los Ötsutsuki.

Dejo ambos rollos en mi escondite privado y hago que los ladrillos vuelvan a su posición original. Me alegra haber tomado esos pergaminos del vehículo de Toneri antes de que alguno de los secuaces de Orochimaru lo tomara.

Me pongo mi ropa más formal. Un kimono negro con adornos de flamas de fuego rojo y en la espalda el dibujo de una serpiente.

Dejo ocultas mis armas, pues sería lindo pasar una noche tranquila con Hinata sin tener que recurrir a las armas o a cortarle el cuello alguien.

Después en media hora de arreglarme y peinarme y salgo de mi habitación Y veo que mi amada ya me espera debajo de la Torre. Se ve muy hermosa con su pelo negro medianoche peinado con un par de Senbon Y usa en una Yukata azul fuerte con detalles de flores púrpuras.

Me acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano.

N: Hinata, como soy un criminalidad buscado y de seguro tú ya apareces en el libro Bingo como persona desaparecida, tendremos que usar un Henge al sale de la isla.

H: De acuerdo Naruto-Kun.

Después de eso usamos el Henge para cambiar nuestro físico. Ella ahora tiene el pelo castaño y ojos verdes, mientras que ahora mi pelo es totalmente rojo y mis ojos son color ámbar.

N: ¿Lista para irnos, Hime?

H: Claro, Naruto-Kun.

Después de eso uso el Hiraishin para llegar al pueblo.

AMEGAKURE.

En la torre más alta de todo el país de la lluvia, Pain, Konan, Tobi y Zetsu se encontraban charlando en el centro de juntas de Akatsuki.

Pain: ¿Ha llegado ya el reporte de Naruto acerca del entrenamiento de la chica Hyüga?

Konan: Llegó hace unos momentos con una serpiente mensajera. Según él, la chica está avanzando según lo planeado y estará lista para hacerse miembro en tres años.

ZN.: Justo a tiempo para el inicio de la cacería de los Bijü.

ZB.: Los ojos macabros de esa chica nos pueden servir.

Pain: ¿Qué opinas tú, Madara?

Tobi: En el pasado hubo cinco clanes que se decía eran los más fuertes, ellos eran los Hyüga, los Senju, los Kaguya, los Uzumaki y los Uchiha. Me enfrenté varias veces a los Hyüga cuando aún era joven y aún no obtenía el Mangenkyö, ellos son de mente y cuerpo fuerte, varias peleas perdieron los Uchiha contra ellos y varias ganaron. Su Byakugan y el Sharingan siempre estuvieron a la par, así que mi padre decidió crear una tregua con ellos, la cual respeté al hacerme la cabeza del clan. Si esa chica es entrenada de manera adecuada podrá llegar a ser un miembro muy valioso.

Konan: Pero no hay que olvidar que está bajo la tutela de Naruto y ese chico siempre a ocultado muchas cosas a Akatsuki.

Pain: Ese chico es un misterio, sin embargo, ha demostrado ser un aliado valioso y un feroz enemigo, mientras se acople a los planes de Aktasuki, puede tener algunos secretos. Zetsu ¿Pudiste rastrear la localización de su guarida?

ZB: Lo hemos intentado más de una vez...

ZN: Pero es tan buen sensor que siente nuestra presencia, y cuando le implantamos esporas para espiarlo...

ZB: El usa su Sennin Mode para destruirlas.

Tobi: El lugar en que se esconde debe ser muy especial. No hay muchos lugares en donde se pueda ocultar ese chico. Debe ser un lugar lo suficientemente apartado para que nadie note sus destructivas técnicas.

Pain: Además sus técnicas de Füinjutsu son en extremo raras, alguien debió entrenarlo muy bien ¿Habrá sido su madre?

Konan: Según el propio Naruto, su madre no le enseñó ni a bañarse, menos hacerlo un maestro de Füinjutu.

Tobi: Bueno, será cuestión de tiempo para saber dónde es el escondite de ese chico, solo nos queda esperar a ver El Progreso de la Hyüga.

Pain: De acuerdo.

ZB: Entonces nos vamos.

ZN.: Hidan acaba de masacrar a un pueblo, lo que significa que habrá mucha comida.

Después de eso Zetsu se hunde en el suelo.

Tobi: Mantengan vigilado al chico y a la Hyüga, podrían llegar a ser un problema.

Pain: Está bien, vigilaré a Naruto.

Konan: Me encargaré de la chica.

EN UN PUEBLO CERCANO A LA ANTIGUA UZUSHIOGAKURE.

Se puede ver como Naruto y Hinata se divierten juntos en el festival. Hay varios puestos de comida, de juegos y de tiendas. Ambos iban caminando de la mano mientras Naruto le daba a Hinata algodón de azúcar en la boca.

Los dos llegaron a un restaurante de Ramen y pidieron una mesa. Los dos se sentaron y ordenaron su comida. Luego de ordenar, Hinata dice:

H: Naruto-Kun, tengo que ir al tocador.

N: No hay problema, te espero aquí.

Hinata se levanta y se va caminando al fondo del establecimiento. Luego de eso Naruto empieza a hablar.

N: ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás siguiéndome? ¿Qué no ves que estoy en una cita?

Fugaku: Perdona si interrumpo tus actos de romanticismo barato.

N: ¿Qué haces aquí?

F: Supongo que ya sabes lo que trama Orochimaru y Danzö contigo.

N: Si, ya me he enterado de eso, pero ¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?

F: A diferencia de ti, tengo un par de amigos en Konoha que me dan información de todos los movimientos de Danzö. No quiero que la serpiente tramposa y el halcón de guerra te maten.

N: ¿Acaso te preocupas por mí, Fugaku?

F: Me preocupo por mis intereses, nada más. Prometiste que me darías los mismos poderes de Madara Uchiha si te daba el ojo de Shisui, luego me dijiste que para eso necesitas tiempo y varios materiales genéticos, así que hasta que me des esos poderes te necesito vivo.

N: De acuerdo ¿Sabes algo más?

F: Solo que mi hijo mayor empezará a entrenar a tu hermano y a sus amigos para poder derrotar a Akatsuki y llevarte de nuevo a la aldea.

N: Bueno, a lo mejor y de eso resulta algo más interesante.

F: Nos veremos pronto.

Después de eso Fugaku desaparece con un Shunshin.

Pocos segundos después regresa Hinata y la velada transcurre con normalidad.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

Hinata encuentra una nota en su puerta:

"Querida Hinata:

Hoy entrenaremos al aire libre, así que te pido que me encuentres en el centro de Uzushiogakure.

Atte.: Naruto Uzumaki.

Posdata: Espero te hayas divertido ayer.

Luego de eso Hinata se alista para un día de entrenamiento y se dirige al área indicada.

Al llegar ve que Naruto tiene dos pergaminos y dos cubetas llenas de globos con agua y pelotas de plástico. Uno de los pergaminos es de tamaño normal, tiene las orillas rojas y el símbolo del clan Uzumaki mientras que el otro es del tamaño de una persona y el exterior luce un diseño de flamas de fuego y plumas de ave.

N: Buen día Hina. Te tengo un par de regalos para mejorar tu entrenamiento.

H: ¿Qué son esos pergaminos, Naruto-Kun?

N: El pequeño es un pergamino en donde Mito Uzumaki escribió los procedimientos para realizar su famoso sello Yin, el cual le otorga al usuario una gran habilidad re generativa y una extraordinaria fuerza, al igual que Tsunade Senju. Con tu perfecto control de chakra te será muy fácil aprenderlo.

H: ¿Y el otro pergamino?

N: Bueno, ese pergamino lo encontré en la nave de Toneri el día en que se estrelló. Tomé este pergamino y otro más pequeño, pero al parecer solo alguien con el chakra de Hamura los puede abrir. El otro pergamino lo tengo guardado en mi habitación, más tarde te lo daré, pero de momento quiero darte este. Sospecho que es un pergamino de Invocación, y creo que sería muy útil si tuvieras el Kuchiyose dominado.

Hinata se acerca al contrato de invocación y lo toca. Luego de tocarlo este prende en llamas y se abre, dejando escuchar un canto de ave, el más hermoso que alguna vez se haya escuchado.

Al abrirlo se pueden ver cuatro nombres escritos. El primero es Hamura Ötsutsuki, le siguen Hiperión Ötsutsuki, Tea Ötsutsuki y Caronte Ötsutsuki. Alrededor de los nombres hay diseños de aves rojas volando y símbolos de fuego.

N: Así que estaba en lo correcto, es el contrato de invocación del animal de Hamura. Hinata, tu eres quien tomará el lugar de Hamura, así que este contrato es tuyo, fírmalo y empieza a practicar el Kuchiyose, has algunos clones para que empiezan a entrenar el sello Yin, otros que vayan conmigo para que empiezan a aprender uno de mis jutsu más poderosos y otros que vayan a la biblioteca a seguir estudiando.

Hinata firma el pergamino y luego lo cierra. Luego de eso crea diez clones y Naruto le enseña los sellos necesarios para la invocación. Cuatro de los clones se van a aprender el Sello Yin, otros cuatro de van con Naruto a entrenar con esos globos de agua y otros dos van a la biblioteca a seguir estudiando Genjutsu y Ninjutsu Médico.

La Hinata real empieza a practicar el Kuchiyose.

H: [I-Inu-Tori-Saru-Hitsuji] Kuchiyose no jutsu.

Hinata golpea el suelo con la mano extendida, aparecen unas marcas en el suelo y una nube de humo. Luego de que la nube de humo se desvaneciera se ve como un pequeño pájaro con plumas rojas y amarillas está frente a Hinata.

Helios: ¿Eres tú, Tea?

Hinata: No señor pájaro, mi nombre es Hinata, soy descendiente de Tea.

Helios: Si tienes razón, lo siento. Yo soy Helios, líder de los fénix, los reyes de las aves.

Hinata: Gustó en conocerte Helios, pero ¿No eres algo joven para ser el líder de un grupo animal?

Helios: Que mi aspecto no te confunda, soy en extremo viejo, tan viejo que estuve vivo cuando Hamura era más niño que hombre. Lo que pasa es que cuando los fénix llegamos a cierta edad nos incendiamos y renacemos de nuestras cenizas, así que somos inmortales. Luego volvemos a envejecer y volvemos a incendiarnos y así sucesivamente. Hace poco que me incendié y volví a nacer, por eso de momento tengo el aspecto de un polluelo, pero en más o menor cuatro años tendré mi aspecto adulto.

H: Entiendo Helios-Sama.

Helios: No es necesario ser tan formal, Helios estará bien, dime ¿Dónde estoy? El hogar de mi especie, la isla Solaris, está muy alejada de casi todos los lugares y ningún fénix ha salido de ahí desde que Hiperión me invocó para despedirse de mi por irse a una misión con su padre, así que estoy un tanto oxidado con lo que respecta a la historia reciente.

Después de eso Naruto, que había escuchado la plática y creado a un clon para entrenar a los clones de Hinata, interrumpe la plática.

N: Estás en Uzushiogakure, Helios-San.

Helios: ¿Uzushiogakure? Tiene algo que ver con la descendencia de Seth?

Después de una larga plática Naruto y Hinata actualizan a Helios con lo que respecta a la historia actual y además le cuentan su plan para traer la Paz al mundo.

Helios: Ya veo, sí que el mundo ha cambiado en el tiempo en que no he estado aquí. Es una lástima que los ideales de Hagoromo y Hamura se hayan perdido, pero tengo fe en que ustedes los retomarán y crearán el mundo que ellos siempre quisieron.

H: Gracias Helios.

N: Es un gran honor para nosotros oír esas palabras.

Helios: Bien, no hay tiempo que perder. Hinata, desde ahora entrenaras conmigo para que pelemos juntos, además entrenaras con otros fénix distintos a mí para que así puedas llamar al fénix adecuado dependiendo de la situación.

H: Hai.

Helios: Chicos, confío en que ustedes podrán ser los nuevos Hagoromo y Hamura.

 **Ganó el fénix, as´que será la invocación de Hinata.**

 **Quiero que este Naruto sea una combinación de tres personajes de ciencia ficción:**

 **Nartuo Uzumai, el original.**

 **Jason Todd, el segundo Robin y quién tomó la identidad de Red Hood.**

 **El Sheriff Thomas McAllister, mejor conocido como Red John.**


	11. Chapter 11

UN AÑO DESPUÉS DE QUE NARUTO SE LLEVARÁ A HINATA.

La estadía de Naruto y Hinata en Uzushiogakure se volvió una rutina. Las mañanas y tardes se la pasaban entrenando, en las noches hablaban de temas triviales o iban a alguna ciudad o aldea cercana a tener una cita. Varias veces el entrenamiento era dirigido por clones de Naruto mientras que el original se iba a comprar provisiones a algún pueblo cercano o iba a algún lado sin decirle a Hinata exactamente a donde. Los fines de semana se dedicaban a peleas de entrenamiento y a hacer repaso de lo que Hinata aprendió de los pergaminos. En el año que pasó Hinata se convirtió en una gran kunoichi, su tartamudeo desapareció y su timidez se hizo menos notoria, se convirtió en una ninja médico en extremo buena, además de que su genjutsu mejoró en gran medida y que ya casi tenía totalmente dominado el Sello Yin.

Todos los días trabajaban muy duro, solo se tomaron tres días libres en todo ese año, el 10 de octubre; cumpleaños de Naruto, 27 de diciembre; cumpleaños de Hinata (N. A.: Y del autor también) y la fecha del aniversario de Naruto y Hinata. Así se fue el primer año de entrenamiento de Hinata, pero como todo en la vida, ese año llegó a su fin.

UZUSHIOGAKURE.

Un joven de catorce años, pelo rubio con franjas negras y rojas, con armadura shinobi, se encontraba vagando por las ruinas de la aldea, sin preocupaciones o molestias.

De repente unos kunai salen disparados desde una esquina, el saca su kunai negro de tres puntas y bloquea las armas que van en su contra.

Luego de eso una única shuriken sale despedida desde un punto opuesto.

H: [Hitsuji-Ne-Tori-I-Tora] Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

La única shuriken se vuelve un enjambre de shuriken que van contra el shinobi rubio.

Las shuriken se clabvan en él, pero un momento después el chico explota en una nube de humo y aparece un gran pedazo de escombro.

El chico reaparece en la cima de una casa destruida, pero luego de entre las sombras una persona con la cara tapada en telas lo ataca por la espalda con un par de kamas.

El chico saca una extraña espada que tiene forma de aguja y bloquea el ataque de su adversario, luego de eso el chico empieza a atacar con su espada y el extraño bloquea los ataques con sus kamas. Pero la espada del chico tenía atado en un extremo un fino cable y, mientras él y el extraño luchaban, enredó a su adversario con el hilo sin que este se diera cuenta.

El chico jala un poco el hilo y este envuelve por completo a su un momento después el adversario usa el Shunshin no Jutsu y escapa de ese enredo.

Luego de eso el extraño reaparece a varios metros del chico y se prepara para lanzar kunai con sellos explosivos atados a ellos. Pero antes de que los kunai lleguen a su objetivo, el chico da un gran salto y llega a la misma altura que su adversario.

N: Manos Ocultas de Muchas Serpientes Sombra.

De las mangas del chico salen disparadas varias serpientes negras con ojos rojos.

H: [Cruz] Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

A lado de la extraña aparece una réplica exacta de ella, la cual le sirve a la extraña como escalón para saltar aún más alto, para que luego el clon reciba el ataque de las serpientes.

Luego de eso la extraña empieza a formar una esfera de chakra en su mano derecha. El chakra dentro de la esfera parece estar dando vueltas dentro de la esfera. La chica cae en picada en contra del chico con la esfera de chakra por delante.

Mientras que el chico hizo la misma esfera de chakra en su mano derecha.

Cuando la chica está por chocar la esfera de chakra contra su enemigo, el chico choca su propia esfera de chakra contra la de su adversario.

NH: Rasengan.

Ambas esferas chocan una contra la otra y crean una explosión, tras la explosión se levanta una gran nube de polvo.

Luego de que la nube desaparezca se ve como las dos personas se enfrascan en una pelea de Taijutsu.

Los ataques del chico son salvajes, duros y precisos, mientras que los de su adversario son mas refinados y rápidos. Luego, el chico golpeara a su oponente en el pecho y lo lanzará a volar un par de metros de distancia. El adversario cae.

El adversario se levanta.

H: [Cruz] Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Después de eso dos clones del extraño aparecen a su lado y los tres toman posición de batalla.

H: 24 Tiagramas: 192 Palmas.

El extraño y sus clones atacan al chico con varios golpes sincronizados y cargados de chakra, los ataques son tan rápidos y precisos de que el chico no puede hacer nada para defenderse.

El chico cae rendido en el suelo.

Después el chico explota en una nube de humo.

Después de eso se escucha como una persona empieza a aplaudir detrás del extraño.

N: Felicidades Hinata, has derrotado a mi clon y has usado todo lo que has aprendido a lo largo de tu primer año de entrenamiento. Estoy orgullosos de ti.

El extraño se quita de la cabeza las telas para revelar a Hinata Hyüga.

H: Gracias Naruto-Kun, pero ¿Qué haremos ahora?

N: Hoy en la noche iremos a una pequeña aldea a hacer una misión de practica y luego procederemos a continuar con tu entrenamiento, que consistirá en jutsus elementales, Jutsu en conjunto con tus fénix, Füinjutsu y a mejorar un poco más tu Taijutsu.

H: De acuerdo Naruto-Kun, ¿Qué clase de misión será?

N: Hay una banda de asaltantes y esclavistas que tienen de rehenes a un pequeño pueblo cerca de aquí, iremos a liberarlos.

H: Hai.

N: Lleva tu equipo ninja, además necesitarás algo para ocultar tu identidad.

Naruto saca de su bolsillo un pergamino, lo abre y de él sale una nube de humo, luego de que la nube se esfume aparece una máscar Anbu de pájaro, además de que tiene detalles de fuego alrededor de los ojos.

N: La hice hace poco, pruébatela. Tiene un Füinjutsu especial que altera tu voz.

Hinata se pone la máscara, le queda perfecta. Ella empieza a hablar con una voz distorsionada.

H: Gracias Naruto-Kun, ¿A qué hora salimos?

N: Saldremos a las doscientas horas, así que te espero en la costa oeste de la isla.

H: Si, ahí estaré.

NARUTO.

Veo como Hina se va a la torre para prepararse para su misión, espero que esta noche no termine odiándome.

A: No lo hará, ella te ama y mucho.

N: Lo sé, yo también la amo, pero no sé si esté lista para lo que esta noche pasará.

A:Tal vez se enoje contigo, pero comprenderá que es algo necesario si quiere ayudarte a crear el mundo de paz que tú tanto deseas.

N: Espero tengas razón amigo mío.

Las horas pasan y de pronto me encuentro en la costa oeste de la isla, ahí me espera Hinata. Durante este año fui varias veces a ciudades del País del Agua y del País del Fuego, donde compré suficiente ropa, comida y armas para los dos, lo que viste ahora es un conjunto ninja de pantalones, sandalias ninja, y camiseta manga larga negras. También tiene espinilleras, coderas, rodilleras rojas. Por debajo de la camiseta lleva un peto pequeño pero resistente, además de que en la cintura tiene su porta kunai y sus kamas cuelgan en su espalda. En la mano derecha tiene su máscara de pájaro.

Mi ropa es casi la misma, solo que mis protecciones son negras y mi máscara es de serpiente y tiene franjas negras, además de que tengo a Nuibari atada a mi cintura.

N: ¿Estás lista, Hime?

Ella se pone la máscara.

H: Sí Naruto-Kun.

Después de eso uso el Hiraishin para transportarme lo más cerca de el pueblo.

ESA NOCHE EN EL PUEBLO.

Se ve como un pequeño pueblo está rodeado por na muralla de troncos. El perímetro es vigilado por varios hombres musculosos y armados pero, si que estos se den cuenta, dos jóvenes shinobi aparecen entre los árboles que rodean al pueblo.

N: Hime, activa tu Byakugan y dime cuantos ladrones están adentro.

H: Hai.

La chica activa su Byakugan y revisa el pueblo.

H: Hay 10 hombres sobre la muralla vigilando, 20 ladrones alrededor de una cabaña donde tienen rehenes a varias hombres, hay 10 guardias alrededor de una cabaña llena de niños y niñas y otros 20 hombres custodiando una casa llena de mujeres. Los rehenes están maniatados y amordazados.

N: Bien, crearé una distracción y te encargarás de los hombres de la muralla, luego entraremos los dos y empezaremos el ataque, tú encárgate de los sujetos que tienen cautivos a los niños y asegúrate de que estén a salvo, yo me encargaré de los demás.

H: Entendido.

Después de eso ambos corren en direcciones contrarias.

Ya entrado en el bosque Naruto lanza un kunai con un sello explosivo. El sello explota y crea una nube de humo.

Los guardias de las murallas voltean en dirección a la explosión y no se dan cuenta de que Hinata está a sus espaldas. Usando ágiles golpes de Jünken noquea a los asaltantes.

Luego de eso Naruto aparece a su lado y ambos salgan hacia el pueblo.

Los criminales se encuentran ajenos a la situación que pasó en la muralla, así que ambos chicos fácilmente entran al pueblo y se esconden en las sombras.

Naruto va en dirección hacia la cabaña donde están encarceladas las mujeres. Crea cincuenta clones y fácilmente derrota a los guardias y lo amordaza, luego repite el mismo proceso con los que vigilaban a los hombres.

Mientras tanto Hinata se encontraba oculta en el tejado una casa que estaba cerca de la cabaña donde estaban presos los niños. Saltó del tejado y aterrizó frente a los criminales,malos cuales sacaron armas y arremetieron contra Hinata, pero ella usando su Jünken y sus Kamas logró desarmar y noquear a nueve de ellos, Hinata vio que el último se ocultaba en la cabaña.

Hinata entró a la cabaña y vio que el ladrón tenía a una niña en brazos, usándola como escudo humano y tenía un cuchillo junto al cuello de la niña.

H: Deja a la niña y suelta el cuchillo.

Ladrón: Claro que no, tú me dejarás ir o mato a la niña.

H: Por favor, cálmate y nadie saldrá herido.

Ladrón: Ya te dije, o me dejas ir o mato a la mocosa.

El sujeto presionó aún más el cuchillo en el cuello de la niña, lo cual dejó salir una gota de sangre.

H: No le hagas daño.

Ladrón: ¿Hacerle daño? Por favor, esta mocosa solo una mercancía sin sentimientos, como ella hay cientos, pero a ti te preocupa esta pequeña estúpida. Déjame ir o te juro que la mato, aunque antes podría jugar un poco con ella, como lo hice con su mamita.

La chica al oír esas palabras pone cara de terror y Hinata entiende de lo que habla ese sujeto.

Ladrón: Así que o me dejas ir o...

El ladrón no alcanza a terminar la frase. Una de las kamas de Hinata se clava en la frente del bandido, matándolo en el acto. El bandido deja caer el cuchillo y se va de espaldas.

Hinata rápidamente libera a todos los niños y los deja salir, luego usa su Ninjutsu médico para curarle a la niña el pequeño corte que el ladrón le había hecho en el cuello.

Después de que todos los niños salen de la cabaña, Hinata se queda mirando al muerto, se acerca a él y saca su kama de la cabeza del difunto. Miles de pensamientos le vinieron a la mente de Hinata mientras veía el sangriento cuerpo.

"H": Mate a esta persona, le quité la vida. Pero él iba a lastimar a una niña inocente, él lastimó a muchas personas, él, él...

Los pensamientos de Hinata se ven interrumpidos cuando siente una mano en su hombro. Ella se voltea rápidamente y pone el filo de su kama junto al cuello de la persona que la tocó.

Es Naruto.

N: Hinata, ¿Estás bien?

Hinata suelta sus armas, se quita la máscara y le da un gran abrazo a Naruto, mientras deja salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

H: Na-Naruto-Kun, yo-yo ma-maté a ese hombre, yo...

N: Si Hinata, ya lo sé, los niños me lo contaron.

H: Yo no quise... Él me orilló a hacerlo, tenía a una niña, le iba a hacer daño... Él dijo, dijo que violó a la madre de la niña... Yo me enojé mucho... Yo.

N: Hinata, salvaste a los niños y evitaste que ese sujeto le hiciera aún más daño a personas inocentes, hiciste lo correcto.

N: Hime, permíteme contarte algo. Hace tiempo, poco después de encontrarme con Apophis y de salir de la Cueva Ryüchi, estaba caminando por el bosque cuando vi como una cataban a de mercantes estaba siendo asaltada por una pandilla de cinco ladrones. Fui a ayudar a los mercaderes y en poco tiempo derroté a todos. Pude capturar al líder, me rogó que le dejase ir, que el robaba para poder llevarle comida a su esposa y a sus dos hijos, le creí y lo dejé ir mientras que a los otros los llevé con las autoridades. Los mercaderes estaban tan agradecidos conmigo que me dejaron pasar la noche con ellos, pero esa misma noche algo pasó. Cincuenta ladrones armados atacaron , yo fui a enfrentarlos y con algo de esfuerzo los derroté, pero uno de ellos se coló a la tienda de campaña de la esposa del jefe de los mercaderes. El sujeto mató a la mujer, la mujer estaba embarazada. Aquél que se coló era el sujeto que deje ir ese mismo día. En ese momento me enojé tanto que deje fluir el chakra de Apophis y asesiné al hombre y a los demás ladrones, pero no importaba, la mujer estaba muerta, muerta porque yo me tragué un cuento barato y dejé escapar a ese sujeto.

Después de eso me creé una visión acerca de la vida humana. Cuando nacen, cada persona tiene el mismo valor y conforme a nuestras acciones ese valor se mantiene o se reduce. Hay personas que han hecho cosas malas pero que aún valen algo, así que pueden buscar la redención. Pero hay otros que han hecho cosas tan atroces y despiadadas que ya no tienen valor alguno y que solo saben lastimar a los demás, esos ya no son personas, son bestias a las que no son capaces de comprender las emociones ajenas y que se les debe exterminar para que no dañen a inocentes. En el mundo que crearemos no hay lugar para personas cuyas vidas no tienen valor. Hina, tu salvaste a esos niños, hiciste lo correcto.

Hinata se queda pensando un momento en las palabras de Naruto.

H: Pero, Naruto-Kun ¿Qué derecho tenemos de quitarles la vida a esas personas?

N: El mismo derecho que tuvieron ellos de destruir pueblos, asesinar hombres, violar y vender a sus mujeres e hijos, ellos hacen demasiado mal y ningún bien, no merecen vivir. Si no lo hubieses matado él pudo haber asesinado a la niña y haber escapado.

Hinata piensa en lo que pudo haber pasado, en como se sentiría, en como se sentirían los padres de la niña y ahí supo que Naruto tenía razón.

H: Cierto Naruto-Kun, estás en lo cierto.

N: Bien, ahora salgamos de aquí.

Hinata se pone de nuevo su máscara y junto a Naruto sale de la cabaña. Hinata ve que ya todos lo pueblerinos están libres y que los bandidos están atados en el centro del pueblo y que varios hombres armados los vigilan.

Naruto se acerca hacia el criminal mejor vestido y fuerte, parece ser el líder.

N: ¿Algo que decir?

Ladrón: Si, que cuando salgamos de prisión te cazaremos y te destruiremos.

N: ¿Por qué piensas que te enviaré a prisión? Sé que tienes dinero de tus negocios de esclavitud y tráfico de personas, si te mando a prisión vas a sobornar a algún juez o guardia para que te deje escapar y así volverás a atormentar a personas inocentes, así que te mandaré a ti y a tus amigos al infierno.

Naruto usa un kunai y le corta el cuello al criminal.

Momentos después Naruto y Hinata matan al resto de los criminales.

Hinata amontona todos los cadáveres y les lanza una antorcha, lo que hace que se empiezan a quemar. Naruto regresa a la cabaña donde los niños estaban cautivos y toma el cuerpo del hombre al que Hinata mató y se dirige a la entrada del pueblo, usa un kunai para abrirle el vientre y mancha los dedos índice, anular y medio de su mano derecha con la sangre del criminal.

Naruto usa la sangre del criminal para pintar algo en la puerta. Una cabeza de serpiente con las mandíbulas abiertas y mostrando los colmillos, además a los lados de la cabeza hay dos enormes alas de pájaro.

Hinata se acerca a Naruto y le toca el hombro.

H: Naruto-Kun ¿Qué es eso?

N: Nuestro símbolo.

Después de eso Naruto de un salto llega a la cima de la murallas Hinata los sigue, los pueblerinos se reúnen frente a la muralla para ver a Naruto y a Hinata.

N: Escúchenme, nosotros dos somos parte de una organización conocida como Nisshoku (日食: Eclipse). Mi nombre es Doku (毒: Veneno) y ella es mi compañera Furea (フレア: Llamarada) y desde ahora ustedes tienen nuestra protección, si de nuevo tienen problemas nosotros llegaremos al instante y los protegeremos, se los aseguro.

Los pobladores empiezan a aclamar a Naruto y a Hinata, incluso alguno de ellos hace reverencias ante ellos, como si fueran dioses.

N: Es momento de irnos, nos veremos pronto.

Cuando Naruto está a punto de usar el Hiraishin para regresar a Uzushiogakure, se oye una pequeña voz.

¿?: ¡Alto!

De entre el público sale la niña que fue usada como escudo humano por el sujeto que Hinata asesinó.

Naruto y Hinata bajan de la muralla y se acercan a la niña.

N:¿Sucede algo, pequeña?

Niña: ¿Puedo decirle algo a Furea-Sama?

Hinata se acerca a la niña, se inclina para estar a su altura y le pone una mano en la cabeza.

H: ¿Qué quieres decirme, pequeña?

La niña le da a Hinata un gran abraza, el cual Hinata corresponde. Mientras dura el abrazo la niña empieza a llorar de alegría y le dice a Hinata al oído.

Niña: Gracias por salvarnos.

H: No fue nada.

Después de eso Naruto usa el Hiraishin para regresar a Uzushiogakure con Hinata.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

Hinata se despertó en su habitación y se preparó para el primer día de su nuevo entrenamiento.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la biblioteca Uzumaki, donde se encontraba Naruto meditando con los ojos abiertos y mirando al horizonte.

Hinata se sentó frente a él y esperó a que terminara su meditación. Después de un rato Naruto volvió a estar consciente.

N: Buen día Hinata, espero estés lista para tu nuevo entrenamiento.

H: Lo estoy Naruto-Kun.

N: Bien, crea cuatro clones, dos de ellos se irán a la biblioteca a seguir estudiando y a que empiecen a aprender Füinjutsu, mientras que los otros dos, tú y yo iremos al campo de entrenamiento para descubrir tus afinidades elementales y así empezar a entrenar jutsus elementales.

H: Hai.

Hinata crea cuatro clones y dos de ellos se meten a la biblioteca mientras que Naruto, Hinata y los clones se van al campo de entrenamiento.

Ya en el campo, Naruto saca de su porta shuriken varias hojas de papel.

N: Mira Hinata, este es un papel especial obtenido de un árbol al cual alimentan de chakra, así que si una persona le transmite chakra, el papel revelará la afinidad elemental de dicha persona. Si el papel se quema, es Katon, si se moja, es Suiton, si se arruga, es Raiton, si se desmorona, es Doton y si se corta en dos es Füton. cada elemento es fuerte contra otro. Katon vence a Füton, Füton a Raiton, Raiton a Doton, Doton a Suiton y Suiton a Katon. Cada elemento es el mejor para algún tipo de ataque. El Füton es bueno para cortar, el Raiton se usa para apuñalar, el Doton es un elemento usado para la defensa, el Suiton es para defensa y ataques dinámicos y el

La mayoría de los ninja se empiezan a dominar jutsus elementales al hacerse chunnin y para cuando son Jönin ya dominan al menos dos elementos. Los tres primeros Hokages fueron conocidos por dominar a la perfección los cinco elementos básicos de chakra, además mi tío bisabuelo, Hashirama Senju, fue conocido por su elemento Madera, unión de Doton y Suiton, mi bisabuelo; Tobirama Senju, fue el más grande usuario de Suiton. Otros personajes notables son el segundo y tercer Tsuchikage, los cuales dominaron la unión de Katon, Doton y Füton para formar el destructivo Jinton. Hay 10 sub-elementos que se forman de la Unión de dos elementos base, 10 de la Unión de tres elementos, 5 de la Unión de cuatro y se dice que Hagoromo, Hamura y Kaguya podían usar la Unión de los cinco elementos más el Omniyöton. Yo también soy considerado una rareza en este aspecto.

Naruto toma uno de los papeles de chakra y le transmite chakra. Una parte se quema, otra se desmorona, otra se moja, otra se corta y la última se arruga.

H: Increíble Naruto-Kunai, puedes usar las cinco naturalezas de chakra.

N: Así es Hime, verás, cada uno de los Bijü maneja dos elementos base y los puede unir en uno solo, pero como Apophis es el Bijü nacido de la Unión de los chakras de los nueve Bijü él puede usar todas las afinidades elementales de los demás Bijü y, al ser yo el jinchuriki de Apophis, puedo usar también sus elementos, pero eso me deja muy agotado, así que no lo uso con frecuencia

Luego de esa explicación, Naruto le da a Hinata el papel de chakra. Una parte se quema, otra se moja y otra se arruga.

N: Impresionante Hina, tienes tres afinidades elementales, Katon, Raiton y Suiton. Los Hyüga normalmente no se interesan en aprender jutsus elementales por confiarse tanto de su Taijutsu, pero si usaran Ninjutsu elemental con el Jünken podrían ser aún más fuertes. Bien Hinata, te empezaré a entrenar en el dominio de tus elementos.

H: Gracias Naruto-Kun.

De su bolsillo Naruto saca un pequeño pergamino que, al abrirlo, toma un tamaño normal. De el pergamino salen varios objetos. El primero es un trozo de carbón, el segundo es una pieza de mármol, el tercero es un alambre de cobre unido a una bombilla, el tercer es un montón de hojas y el cuarto es una cubeta de agua.

N: Bueno Hinata, estos objetos se usan para entrenar las cinco afinidades de chakra, pero solo necesitaremos tres. Para este entrenamiento necesitaré a tus clones. Tú toma el alambre con la bombilla y transmítele chakra hasta que la bombilla se prenda el mayor tiempo que puedas, que uno de tus clones le transmita chakra al pedazo de carbón hasta que se queme y que el último clon manipule el agua para que salga de la cubeta. Recuerda mantener tu control de chakra para usar la cantidad necesaria de chakra, practicarás esto por un mes hasta que podamos pasar a un entrenamiento aún más difícil.

H: Hai, Naruto-Kun.

Hinata se pone a hacer lo que Naruto le ordenó.

UN MES DESPUÉS.

Hinata progreso como Naruto lo tenía planeado. Ya podía usar el Raiton para mantener la bombilla prendida durante una hora entera sin cansarse, podía hacer que el carbón se consumiera en llamas con apenas un poco de chakra Katon y podía manipular el agua de la cubeta con una pequeña parte de su chakra Suiton.

En ese mes Hinata también avanzó en Füinjutsu, a tal grado que ya sabía como almacenar cientos de armas en un pergamino cualquiera y ya estaba empezando a elaborar sus propios sellos explosivos.

El primer día del segundo mes Naruto llegó al campo de entrenamiento con una caja llena de pergaminos. Algunos tenían la orilla roja, otros la tenían amarilla y otros azul.

H: ¿Y esos pergaminos, Naruto-Kun?

N: Hime, estos pergaminos tienen jutsus de tus afinidades elementales, algunos son para principiantes y otros son a gran escala, ya que has logrado dominar tus afinidades empezaremos con jutsus. Crea unos cinco clones, tres se pondrán aprender estos jutsus mientras que tú y los otros dos clones entrenarán conmigo unos Jutsu que unen la manipulación física del chakra con su manipulación elemental.

H: Entendido Naruto-Kun.

Así, otro año voló...

 **En el próximo capítulo Naruto y Hinata ya tienen 15 años, así que pienso poner lemon. ¿Quieren?**


	12. Chapter 12

UZUSHIOGAKURE. NUEVE MESES DESPUÉS.

Ya habían pasado diez meses desde que el entrenamiento elemental de Hinata comenzó. En ese tiempo la personalidad de Hinata dio un giro, pues ahora se mostraba mucho más decidida, un tanto más agresiva con sus adversarios y también era más provocativa con Naruto, además de que tanto Naruto como Hinata estuvieron manteniendo contacto con Suigetsu, Karin, Jügo y Tayuya, lo que hizo que Hinata se hiciera buena amiga de ellos.

Hinata aprendió muchos jutsus de sus naturalezas de chakra, además de que se hizo una gran usuaria del Füinjutsu, terminó de dominar el sello Yin y ahora poseía un pequeño rombo de color violeta en medio de la frente, mejoró sus Genjutsu y aprendió varios Jutsu de colaboración junto con sus amigos Fénix. Pero Naruto ya había terminado de entrenar a Hinata, así que era tiempo de una pelea de práctica.

Se puede ver como Naruto y Hinata están el uno frente el otro. En el año que pasó, el cuerpo femenino de Hinata terminó de formarse, dándole la apariencia de toda una señorita con sus respectivos atributos, además dejó crecer su hermoso cabello azul medianoche hasta la cadera y se dejó un flequillo recto sobre los ojos. Además usaba como collar su antigua banda de Konoha, la cual tenía una grieta a través del símbolo de la hoja.

Mientras que el cuerpo de Naruto se hizo aún más musculoso, se dejó crecer el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda y se dejó crecer una barba estilo "no me he rasurado en una semana", la cual le daba un aspecto más envejecido y atractivo. Además usaba en la frente una banda ninja con el Kanji 毒 "Doku, veneno", la banda era un tanto distinta a la usual, en los lados tenía la figura de una serpiente y la tela de la banda era de un morado oscuro.

N: ¿Está lista, Hime?

Hinata se puso en posición de combate.

H: Estoy lista Naruto-Kun, te pido que no te contengas.

N: Si es lo que quieres, está bien.

N: [Uma-Mi-Hitsuji-Saru-I-Uma-Tora] Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu.

Una gran bola de fuego sale disparada de la boca de Naruto y va en contra de Hinata.

H: [Tora-Mi-Ne-Mi-Tora] Suiton: Suijinheki.

Hinata dispara agua de su boca, la cual se convierte en una gran ola que evapora la bola de fuego de Naruto, lo que genera una gran nube de vapor.

Al disiparse la nube, Naruto ve como tres Hinata van corriendo contra él. Naruto saca uno de sus a Kunai especiales y va corriendo al encuentro contra sus atacantes.

Primero ataca a una de las Hinata y esta se convierte en agua, dejándolo empapado. Luego la segunda Hinata se abalanza contra Naruto y cuando lo toca esta se convierte en una corriente eléctrica que, junto al agua del anterior clon, electrocuta a Naruto. Luego de eso la Hinata real va en contra de Naruto con las manos cargadas de chakra Raiton.

H: Raiton: Jünken: Ocho Trigramas Treinta y dos palmas.

Hinata ataca a Naruto con los clásicos golpes de Jünken pero cargados con chakra Raiton, lo que hace aún mayor su habilidad punzante.

Naruto cae al suelo, para luego desintegrarse en un montón de rocas, era un clon de tierra. El verdadero Naruto sale de debajo del suelo, haciendo sellos manuales.

N: [Tora-U-Inu-Tatsu] Füton: Kazekiri no Jutsu.

Una gran corriente de viento sale de la boca de Naruto y va en contra de Hinata.

H: [Tora] Katon: Göryüka no Jutsu.

De la boca de Hinata sale disparada una bola de fuego que va tomando la forma de una cabeza de dragón, la cual absorbe el Jutsu de viento de Naruto.

N: [Tora-Ushi-U-Tatsu-Tori-Tatsu-Hitsuji] Suiton: Suiködan no Jutsu.

De la boca de Naruto sale un torrente de agua que toma la forma de un tiburón y luego Naruto se mete dentro de este y va a enfrentar al Jutsu de Hinata.

El ataque Katon y el ataque Suiton chocaron entre sí y dejaron una gran nube de vapor. Luego de que ambos ataques se contrarrestaran, Naruto salió del tiburón de agua, cayó de pies en el suelo y luego aplaudió y puso las palmas de sus manos en el suelo.

N: Doton Kekkai: Dorö Dömu.

Una gran cúpula de tierra aprisionó a Hinata. Dentro, Hinata sentía como su chakra era drenado por la barrera, así que rápidamente preparó uno de sus más nuevos Jutsu elementales.

H: Raiton: Kaiten.

Dentro del domo Hinata comenzó a girar y a expulsar chakra Raiton por cada uno de sus poros, lo cual creó un enorme torbellino de rayos que destruyó la barrera.

Una vez libre, Hinata extendió la mano izquierda y empezó a formar una esfera de chakra Raiton, a la cual se le empezaron a formar unas cuchillas alrededor, hasta tomar la forma de una shuriken.

H: Raiton: Rasen Shuriken.

Hinata lanzó el destructivo Jutsu hacia Naruto, el cual ya estaba preparando su propio contraataque, pero con chakra Füton.

N: Füton: Rasen Shuriken.

Ambos Rasen Shuriken chocaron, pero el de Naruto destruyó al de Hinata por ser superior en elemento. Pero mientras eso pasaba, Hinata había preparado otro Rasen Shuriken, solo que este era distinto al anterior.

H: Katon: Rasen Shuriken.

La gran bola de fuego con aspas salió disparada de la mano de Hinata y chocó contra el ataque de Naruto, lo consumió y así se hizo aún más grande. El ataque llegó a la posición de Naruto y una vez ahí, se expandió creando una enorme cúpula de fuego giratorio.

Al deshacerse el fuego giratorio sólo quedaron los restos de un Naruto totalmente carbonizado, pero luego de unos momentos el cuerpo de Naruto explotó en una nube de humo y el Naruto real salió de detrás de Hinata y la abrazó por la cintura.

N: Felicidades Hime, tu entrenamiento elemental oficialmente ha terminado.

Luego de eso Hinata se voltea para quedar de frente a Naruto y así darle un beso en los labios. Segundo después los jóvenes separan sus bocas.

H: Gracias Naru, ¿Qué sigue ahora?

N: Pues Hina, la próxima parte del entrenamiento durará un año y no te la impartiré yo, además durante ese año tendremos que separarnos.

H: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿SEPARARNOS? ¿POR QUÉ?!

N: Hinata, para el próximo entrenamiento tendrás que ir a un lugar especial, pero lo que hace a ese lugar tan especial es que cada persona solo puede ir una vez y yo ya estuve en ese lugar, así que aunque quiera acompañarte no puedo ir ahí.

Después de las palabras de Naruto, Hinata empieza a soltar unas pocas lágrimas y hunde su cabeza en el dorso de Naruto.

H: No quiero separarme de ti Naru, la última vez que nos alejamos te perdí por cinco largos y dolorosos años, no quiero que eso se repita, no quiero permanecer lejos de ti.

Naruto toma a Hinata por las mejillas y eleva su mirada para así poder ver los ojos plata de su amada y poder secar sus lágrimas.

N: Hime, si pudiera estar siempre junto a ti lo haría, pero para realizar el mundo perfecto es necesario que seas tan fuerte como yo y para que eso sea posible necesito que realices ese entrenamiento, sabes que te amo con locura, pero necesitamos hacer esto, te prometo que será la última vez que nos separemos por largo tiempo, ¿De acuerdo, Hime?

Naruto le da un tierno beso a Hinata.

H: De acuerdo Naru.

N: Bien, tu entrenamiento comenzará en dos meses, pero antes haremos una pequeña misión de entrenamiento durante dos días.

H: ¿Qué clase de misión?

N: La misión consistirá en aprender acerca del lenguaje corporal y cómo interpretarlo. Se acaba de abrir un casino en el país de la Tierra; el cual se dice que usa dinero esclavistas, sicarios, mafiosos y demás alimañas de esa clase, nosotros dos iremos haya y usaremos el lenguaje corporal para dejarlo en la quiebra.

H: No lo entiendo Naru.

N: Ya lo entenderás esta noche, pero primero tendremos que ir a algún pueblo por ropa adecuada.

NARUTO.

Mi estómago se siente como si me hubiera comido a todo el clan Akimichi y mi cabeza duele como si todos los Yamanaka hubieran usado sus Jutsu mentales en mí. Supongo que es la culpa, después de todo estoy a punto de enviar a mí amada al infierno.

A: No seas tan exagerado, tú estuviste ahí un año entero, entrenaste con ese anciano y saliste bien.

N: No salí de ahí, él me sacó a patadas, por una ventana ¡Y ESTÁBAMOS A MÁS DE TRES MIL METROS DE ALTURA!

A: Sobreviviste, eso para mí es salir bien, además no sé de qué te quejas, él te hizo tremendamente fuerte y el único pago que te pidió es que le prometieras que jamás matarías a alguien que llevara su sangre en las venas. Además el viejo no va a sacar a Hinata del mismo modo que a ti, ella es amable, adorable y gentil, es casi imposible que alguien odie a esa chica.

N: Eso es un pago muy grande, después de todo tengo al "Buen Chico", a Fugaku, a Minato, Kushina y a Menma en mi camino, así que el no poder quitarlos de en medio hace mi trabajo aún más difícil, aunque tienes razón, de seguro el viejo se encariña con Hina.

A: Ahí está, por el momento solo preocúpate de lo que pasa ahora, así que ve con tu novia a comprar ropa.

N: Supongo que tienes razón.

Después de eso uso el Hiraishin para que Hinata y yo vayamos a una ciudad cercana a comprar ropa adecuada. Como siempre, usamos un Henge para que nadie descubra nuestras identidades. En este momento tengo el pelo castaño y ojos verdes, mientras que mi Hime es rubia con ojos azules.

Llegamos a una tienda donde se vende ropa elegante para hombre, hay desde Yukatas hasta esmóquines. Todos son de buena calidad y son en extremo caros, lo bueno es que tengo una pequeña gran fortuna gracias a las muchas misiones que he hecho para Akatsuki, creo que en el aspecto monetario me parezco un poco a Kakuzu.

Termino comprando un esmoquin negro, con una camisa morada brillante, un sombrero y unas gafas de lente redondo y negro, además de unos gemelos de plata en forma de serpiente.

Luego de que consigo ropa para mi llevo a mi Hime a una tienda para vestidos. Todos son muy elegantes y costosos.

H: Naru, ¿Seguro que podemos permitirnos comprar ropa tan cara?

N: Hime, esto es parte de la misión, así que es necesario comprarlo, además tú te mereces solo lo mejor y si para eso tengo que vender hasta mi vida, lo haré sin dudarlo y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Mi Hime se sonroja, adoro cuando lo hace, se ve demasiado tierna.

H: No digas eso Naru, no me gustan las cosas demasiado caras y no necesito que gastes tanto en mí.

N: Está bien, solo busca un vestido que te guste y no te preocupes por el precio.

H: Está bien Naru.

Después de eso mi Hime le pide a una trabajadora que le enseñe los vestidos y ella se va a verlos.

Espero unos minutos hasta que oigo como mi Hime me llama y. Voy a su lado.

Al llegar a su lado me quedo sin palabras.

Hinata está usando un vestido rojo con adornos dorados y muy ajustado, lo que hace que sus atributos femeninos se marquen de sobremanera, le deja un escote que casi nada a la imaginación, además de que dejaba al descubierto sus muy bien formadas piernas. (N. A.: Es el vestido que Hinata usó en el capítulo en que Sakura pierde la memoria o algo así).

A: Hace tiempo te dije que en una escala del uno al diez en perversión eras un 7 llegando al 8, pero creo que ahora ya estás en el 9.9999999999.

N: ¡CÁLLATE!

Hinata se acerca a mí y me abraza por el cuello. Ella está muy colorada, pero puedo notar que intenta ser un tanto provocadora.

H: ¿Te gusta cómo me veo, Naru?

N: Me... Me encanta, Hime, te vez preciosa.

Ella me da un beso en la mejilla.

H: Me... Me gusta este vestido... ¿Me lo compras?

N: te daría la Luna y el Sol si me lo pidieras, Hime.

H: Gra-Gracias Naru.

Pagamos el vestido y luego de eso volvimos a Uzushiogakure usando el Hiraishin.

UZUSHIOGAKURE. ESA NOCHE.

Naruto y Hinata estaban en la costa norte de Uzushiogakure, ya con su ropa cara puesta y con su equipo ninja en un pequeño pergamino.

Hinata, aparte de su vestido, usaba un abrigo negro y un poco de maquillaje.

N: ¿Lista, Hime?

H: Si Naru.

Después de eso Naruto usa el Hiraishin para llegar al País de la Tierra. Ambos llegan a las afueras de una ciudad pequeña. Ambos entran a la ciudad, donde muchas mujeres se quedan viendo a Naruto y Hinata atrae muchas miradas masculinas. Al poco tiempo llegan a un enorme casino que tiene forma de templo, pero que tiene la frase "Majestic".

N: Aquí es Hime, en esta ciudad está el casino Hotel "El Majestic". Un lugar donde la escoria se oculta para poder hacer sus negocios sucios.

H: Qué horrible lugar, deberíamos destruirlo Naru.

N: Quitarles su dinero es igual de efectivo y aún más divertido.

Ambos chicos entran al casino. Dentro hay varias mesas de póker, Blackjack y otros juegos de esa categoría, había tantos juegos que Tsunade podría quedarse a vivir en ese casino.

Naruto le señaló a Hinata un hombre de baja estatura, pelo largo y negro y unas gafas cuadradas y rojas.

N: ¿Ves a ese sujeto, Hime? Es Sato, el heredó la compañía mercante de su hermano Gatö.

H: He oído de eso, Gatö fingía tener un negocio mercante legítimo, pero lo usaba para traficar esclavos, prostitutas, drogas y armas. Zabuza Momochi lo asesinó en el País de las Olas.

N: Exacto, Zabuza lo asesinó gracias a la persuasión de mi hermano. Verás Hina, ese sujeto Sato es casi tan malo como su hermano, pero él es más tonto y además es adicto a las apuestas, así que para frenar sus negocios.

Naruto se fue a sentar a la mesa donde Sato estaba jugando póquer, la cual estaba llena de mafiosos y sus matones, y Hinata lo siguió.

Sato: ¿Qué quieres, niño?

N: Nada importante, solo quiero jugar un rato.

Sato: Para poder jugar aquí debes ofrecer una garantía de que tienes suficiente dinero para pagar tus deudas, de inicio son 1, 000,000 de yenes.

N: No hay problema, tengo una colección de espadas antiguas que bien valen unos 1, 300,000 yenes, además de unos cuantos barcos pesqueros que juntos valen otros 5, 000,000.

Uno de los mafiosos señaló a Naruto.

Mafioso: Muestra el dinero, niño.

N: Obviamente no cargo con tanto efectivo en mi persona en este momento.

Sato: Entonces ¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes?

N: ¿Crees que les mentiría a ustedes, unos mafiosos que tienen los recursos necesarios para asesinarme y dejar mi cuerpo sin vida en algún basurero? Ni que fuera un idiota.

Las mafiosas se miraron unos a otros, mientras que Hinata miraba con curiosidad a Naruto y este le lanzaba una mirada de "yo sé lo que hago".

Sato: De acuerdo chico, vamos a jugar.

UNA PARTIDA DE PÓKER DESPUÉS...

Se puede ver como Naruto examina sus cartas y Sato hace lo mismo. Los demás jugadores se retiraron desde hace rato y solo observaban. En todo ese tiempo, Hinata observó de manera meticulosa cada gesto y movimiento que todos los jugadores hacían, esos movimientos delataban si tenían una buena o una mala mano o si habían recibido una carta útil o no.

Naruto se tocaba constantemente la parte trasera de su oreja derecha, gesto que Sato no dejó pasar por alto. Sato tomó algunas fichas y las puso en el centro de la mesa, donde de por sí ya había una gran cantidad de fichas de diferentes colores y con números impresos.

S: Apuesto 75 mil.

Naruto puso aún más fichas en el centro de la mesa.

N: Pago tus 75 y pongo otros 120 mil.

A Sato ya no le quedaba ninguna ficha, así que de su manga sacó un documento que estaba enrollado.

S: Apuesto mi compañía de comercio marítimo, eso vale al menos unos 7, 500,000 yenes, ¿Qué dices muchacho? ¿Te retiras?

N: No, solo déjame pensar en que puedo apostar para igualar la oferta.

S: ¿Por qué no apuestas a la chica? Es muy atractiva, la podría vender a muy buen precio.

N: Voy a fingir que no oí eso, voy a apostar algo que deja a tu compañía como una pequeñez.

Naruto saca de su bolsillo cinco pergaminos. Cada pergamino tiene el símbolo de una de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja.

N: Esos pergaminos contienen información clave acerca de las cinco grandes aldeas, desde las habilidades y debilidades de sus ninja, hasta pasadizos secretos y rutas de evacuación. Con esa información bien podría iniciar una cuarta, quinta y sexta guerra mundial Shinobi, además de darle la ventaja al mejor postor.

S: ¿Cómo sé que son reales?

N: ¿Crees que mentiría ya entrados a estas alturas del juego? Además me matarías si por casualidad llegara a mentirte.

S: Está bien, terminemos el juego.

N: Estoy de acuerdo.

S: Sabes algo chico, deberías controlar mejor tus acciones.

N: ¿Te refieres a la forma en que me toco la oreja cada vez que recibo una buena carta?

S: Si, de hecho sí.

Sato muestra su mano. 7 a J de picas.

S: Supongo que gane.

N: Supongo que sí, porque no hay forma de que derrote a esa escalera de color, salvo que tuviera...

Naruto muestra sus cartas. Flor imperial de diamantes.

N: Una flor imperial.

Todos en la mesa se quedan sin palabras.

N: Supongo que he ganado.

Naruto toma todas las fichas que estaban en la mesa, además de las escrituras y sus pergaminos.

S: No, no ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!

N: Di puede ser, yo gané, tu perdiste, acéptalo.

S: Guardaespaldas, liquídenlo a él y a su puta.

Tras esas palabras los guardaespaldas de Sato preparan sus armas, pero antes de que cualquiera lo pueda evitar Naruto rompe un bazo de vidrio, agarra a Sato y pone el bazo a milímetros de su cuello.

N: Mira desperdicio de vida, a mí me puedes decir una y mil cosas, pero si insultas a mi Hime me aseguraré de que acabes en el peor de los infiernos.

Los guardaespaldas están a punto de lanzarse en contra de Naruto.

N: Chicos, por si no se han dado cuenta, este bastardo ya ha perdido cada centavo que tenía, no tiene ni en que caerse muerto, mucho menos tiene suficiente plata para pagarles, así que en resumidas cuentas ya no trabajan para él, ahora trabajan para mí y si no guardan sus armas en este mismo instante, haré que sufran un dolor tan horrible que desearán estar muertos.

Los hombres consideran las palabras de Naruto un momento y guardan sus armas.

N: Así me gusta, ahora-Naruto toma por el cuello a Sato y lo avienta hacia uno de los guardaespaldas, el cual lo cacha- Saquen a ese bastardo de aquí.

Guardaespaldas: Si señor.

El guardaespaldas saca a Sato del casino con lujo de violencia.

El resto de la noche Naruto y Hinata se dedicaron a seguir haciendo apuestas con sujetos que, según Naruto, habían amasado una fortuna con el dolor de los inocentes y haciendo actos de lo más ilegales. En varias ocasiones fue Hinata quien jugó por Naruto y, para sorpresa de todos, ella era una jugadora extraordinaria, a tal grado que la empezaron a llamar "La legendaria ganadora" o "La Tsunade inversa", aunque inversa solo era en el sentido de las apuestas.

Ya entrada la noche, Naruto y Hinata se fueron a su habitación del hotel, cargando un maletín lleno del dinero por el cual habían canjeado las fichas de casino, dándole una fortuna muy considerable, además de media docena de escrituras de empresas y propiedades, además de varias joyas preciosas que algunos dieron como apuesta.

YA EN LA HABITACIÓN...

La habitación era espaciosa, tenía todos los servicios necesarios, pero debido a la falta de habitaciones, les dieron una habitación matrimonial, así que sólo había una cama. Naruto deja sus ganancias, sus lentes y su sombrero en la mesa y se dirige a la cama.

Naruto se sentó en la cama, se quitó el chaleco del traje y se recostó con los brazos extendidos.

N: Vaya noche, ¿No lo crees, Hime?

H: S-Sí Na-Naru.

N: ¿Qué te ocurre, Hina? Hace tiempo que no tartamudeabas.

H: Na-Naru ¿Qué soy para ti?

N: ¿De qué hablas? Sabes que eres el amor de mi vida, la mujer de mis sueños, mi otra mitad.

H: Na-Naru, me iré por un año entero o tal vez más. Tengo miedo de que en ese tiempo puedas ver a otra chica más hermosa que yo, que te enamores de alguien más y que me dé...

Naruto calla a Hinata con un beso.

N: Hime, nunca, nunca pienses que te dejaré de amar. Tú eres la única mujer para mí, la única que comprende mis locuras, la que suple mis defectos y mejora mis virtudes. Tú eres la que siempre ha estado ahí para mí, la que siempre me apoya y vela por mi bienestar. Bendito sea ese día en que de unos bravucones defendí a una pequeña, tierna y tartamuda niña, pues esa niña se ha convertido en lo que más amo en esta vida, en la mujer con la que algún día me casaré, formaré una familia y envejeceré. Hinata Hyüga, tú no solo eres el amor de mi vida, tú eres mi vida.

Después de esas palabras Hinata se abalanza hacia su amado y le planta un beso en los labios.

H: gracias Naru, gracias por amarme tanto.

N: No Hime, gracias a ti por amarme, gracias por ser la luz de mi vida.

La pareja continuó con los besos, los cuales se fueron haciendo cada vez más intensos y apasionados. Naruto poco a poco perdía el autocontrol que tenía, así que se separó de Hinata un momento.

N: Hime, debemos parar.

H: ¿Por qué, Naru?

Naruto voltea la mirada.

N: Es que si seguimos, no me podré detener.

Hinata se pone toda colorada y luego toma con sus manos la cara de Naruto y lo hace ver a sus ojos.

H: Naru, nos separaremos por mucho tiempo, quisiera irme sabiendo que tú eres mío y que pase lo que pase eso jamás cambiará. Desde que nos conocimos supe sin lugar a dudas que eras el dueño de mi corazón, ahora quiero que seas el dueño de mi cuerpo, Naruto Uzumaki, hazme tuya.

Naruto se quedó helado ante las palabras de Hinata, él acaricia suavemente la mejilla de su amada.

N: Hi-Hime, ¿E-Estás segura?

H: S-Sí, Naru, que-quiero ser una contigo. Quiero que hagamos el amor.

EN ESTE MOMENTO EMPIEZA EL LEMON, QUIÉN SE LO QUIERA SALTAR ESTÁ EN SU DERECHO, ADEMÁS NO VA A AFECTAR AL TRANSCURSO DE LA HISTORIA, PERO ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DIGO? SI CASI TODOS ESTÁN LEYENDO ESTE CAPÍTULO POR EL LEMON.

Naruto y Hinata volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, solo que ahora ambos estaban sentados en la cama. Poco a poco Hinata fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Naruto mientras esté abría la parte de arriba del vestido de Hinata. Tras unos momentos la camisa de Naruto quedó en el suelo y la parte de arriba del vestido de Hinata quedó abierta, dejando entre ver un sostén rojo.

Naruto y Hinata se pararon uno frente al otro y comenzaron a quitarse las prendas que quedaban en las partes inferiores de sus cuerpos.

Tras unos segundos Naruto quedó vistiendo únicamente unos bóxer negros mientras que Hinata solo tenía una lencería roja carmesí con detalles de flores.

Naruto se quedó estupefacto al ver el cuerpo de Hinata. Su cuerpo era musculoso sin rayar en lo exagerado, tenía la cantidad perfecta de carne en los huesos para no ser ni gorda ni anoréxica, su piel blanquecina libre de cualquier imperfección y perfectamente depilada, sus bien torneadas y largas piernas, su vientre con una liguera musculatura, su generoso busto que tenía el tamaño perfecto, su trasero en forma de corazón, ese lacio cabello que llegaba a su cintura. Solo había una palabra para describirla.

N: Eres hermosa.

Mientras Hinata también veía el cuerpo de Naruto. Sus muy trabajados músculos en sus pectorales, abdomen y brazos. En su estómago había una marca igual a la de sus sellos de Uroboros, una serpiente comiéndose a sí misma estaba tatuada en su estómago, aunque también parecía que se estaba comiendo el ombligo de Naruto. Naruto también tenía una pequeña colección de cicatrices alrededor de su dorso, lo que a Hinata le pareció algo masculino y atractivo. Naruto también tenía algunos vellos en sus pectorales, lo que lo hacía ver más masculino.

H: Eres perfecto.

Hinata besó a Naruto mientras ambos se abrazaban y caían en la cama, después del beso Hinata quedó encima de Naruto. Naruto se quedó sentado mientras Hinata estaba inclinada sobre sus piernas.

Naruto lentamente comenzó a dirigir el beso hacia su cuello, poco a poco fue descendiendo hacia la clavícula. Mientras era besada, Hinata gemía y decía el nombre de Naruto.

Poco a poco el beso de Naruto fue descendiendo aún más hasta llegar al espacio entre los senos de Hinata. Naruto miró a Hinata con una mirada de súplica, a lo que Hinata respondió desabrochando su sostén, dejando al desnudo sus senos de gran tamaño y con unos pezones rosados ya erectos.

Naruto con paso lento tocó los pechos de Hinata, masajeándolos lentamente, lo cual mataba de placer a Hinata. Después de un masaje muy lento Naruto comenzó a lamer el pezón izquierdo y a darle un masaje al seno derecho mientras pellizcaba y jalaba el pezón derecho de Hinata, lo cual provocó que Hinata gritara de placer. Luego de unos minutos Naruto cambió el orden de los pechos.

Poco a poco Naruto fue bajando su mano libre hacia la parte íntima de Hinata y comenzó a darle un masaje sobre las bragas. Tras unos minutos Hinata llegó al éxtasis y tuvo un orgasmo mientras...

H: ¡NARUTOOOOOOO!

Hinata cayó sobre Naruto, mientras jadeaba y sudaba.

H: E-Eso fu-fue grandioso.

N: Y aún no termina, mi amada Hime.

Naruto cambió la posición y ahora Hinata estaba recostada en la cama y Naruto se posicionó sobre ella y empezó a lamer todo el camino desde su cuello hasta su entrepierna. Naruto le quita las bragas a Hinata usando los dientes, dejando a Hinata completamente desnuda. Por vergüenza Hinata se tapa la cara con las manos.

Naruto ve a Hinata un momento con mirada suplicante.

N: ¿Puedo...?

H: S-Si Na-Naru, su-puedes ha-hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

Al tener luz verde Naruto comenzó a masajear el clítoris de Hinata con el dedo índice, lo que hace a Hinata gritar de placer.

Naruto siguió molestando la intimidad de Hinata mientras ella seguía gimiendo, después de un rato dejó de molestarla y dio el siguiente paso. Acercó su boca a la intimidad de Hinata, separó sus labios superiores y empezó a lamerla.

H: ¡NARUTOOOO!

N: ¿Quieres que me detenga, Hina?

H: N-No, sigue, p-por fa-favor.

N: Lo que tú ordenes Hime.

Naruto continua practicándole sexo oral a Hinata mientras ella gime y dice su nombre. Pocos segundos después Hinata tiene un segundo orgasmo en la boca de Naruto.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata y le susurró al oído.

N: Eres deliciosa, Hina.

Mientras decía eso le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

Hinata se incorporó y le dijo a Naruto.

H: Naru, n-no es justo, tú m-me has hecho sentir bien y yo n-no he hecho na-nada por ti, quiero ha-hacerte sentir lo que tú me has hecho sentir.

N: ¿Segura?

H: S-Sí.

N: De acuerdo.

Naruto se sienta en la cama y Hinata lo empieza a besar. Luego de unos momentos Hinata recorre a besos todo el cuerpo de Naruto hasta llegar a su bóxer, los cuales dejan ver que retienen un gran bulto.

Hinata poco a poco fue bajando el bóxer de Naruto hasta quitárselo por completo y dejando expuesto el miembro del rubio, el cual estaba totalmente erecto y estaba rodeado de una mata de pelo rubio. Hinata se quedó totalmente sorprendida al ver la virilidad de Naruto, pues aunque vio varios dibujos del cuerpo humano masculino en los libros y pergaminos de medicina de la Biblioteca Uzumaki, los dibujos no le hacían justicia al duro, ardiente y palpitante pedazo de carne de 17 cm. de largo y de 4 cm. de grosor.

Hinata, con cierta timidez, tomó entre sus manos el miembro del rubio, el cual estaba duro y caliente. Poco a poco Hinata comenzó a sobar el miembro de Naruto, masturbándolo de manera lenta.

H: ¿S-Se siente bi-bien, Na-Naru?

N: S-Si Hina, eres fantástica, pero ¿Podrías u-usar tus...?

Hinata comprendió el pedido de Naruto y puso el miembro de este entre sus senos y comenzó a masajearlo moviéndolos de arriba a abajo y aplicando presión en el miembro de Naruto. Naruto sentía que estaba en el cielo al sentir esa suavidad de seda en sus genitales.

El masaje de Hinata continuó durante unos momentos, hasta que Hinata se aventuró a lamer la cabeza del miembro, lo cual hizo que Naruto gritara un grito de placer.

Hinata soltó sus senos y empezó a darle lamidas alrededor y a lo largo del miembro de Naruto. Después de unos minutos Hinata empezó a meterse el miembro de en la boca, lo hizo lentamente y cuidando de no tocarlo con los dientes. Ya cuando lo tuvo todo dentro de la boca empezó a envolverlo con su lengua.

N: S-Sigue Hina, n-no pares, se siente muy bien que voy a...

Antes de que Naruto terminara de hablar Hinata se sacó el miembro de su boca.

N: ¿Pasa algo, Hime?

H: Naru, que-quiero que si lle-llegas al orgasmo, s-sea al mi-mismo ti-tiempo que yo, mi-mientras so-somos uno.

Naruto tomó a Hinata por la nuca y la besó apasionadamente usando la lengua, a lo cual Hinata correspondió.

N: Así será, mi amada Hime.

Hinata se recostó en la cama con las piernas un tanto abiertas y los brazos cubriendo sus ojos.

H: Na-Naru, en este mo-momento estoy in-indefensa, pu-puedes hacer conmigo lo que qui-quieras, pero e-es mi primera vez, po-por favor sé gentil.

N: Claro que si Hina, jamás haría algo que te lastimara.

Naruto con la mano izquierda separó los labios de la vagina de Hinata y con la mano derecha dirigió su miembro a la pequeña entrada de Hinata.

Naruto presionó su miembro contra ese pequeño agujero, pensando que ni de chiste su virilidad cabría en algo tan pequeño, pero luego de aplicar aún más presión, la cabeza de su pene entró, lo que hizo que Hinata soltará un grito de dolor combinado con un placer indescriptible.

N: ¿Estás bien, Hina? ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que pare?

H: Du-duele mucho, pe-pero se siente mu-muy bien, co-continua.

N: De acuerdo.

Poco a poco Naruto fue metiendo aún más su miembro dentro de Hinata, lo que le resultó fácil debido a que Hinata estaba húmeda por los orgasmos anteriores, pero cuando estaba por la mitad, su masculinidad no pudo avanzar más por el himen de Hinata. Naruto empuja su miembro con una poca de fuerza y rompe esa barrera y mete el resto de su virilidad en Hinata, lo que hace que unas gotas de sangre salgan de la intimidad de Hinata.

Hinata alza sus brazos y abraza el cuello de Naruto y lo obliga a verla a los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras Hinata sonreía de una manera muy dulce.

H: Na-Naru, tomaste m-mi virginidad, a-ahora soy tu-tuya.

Naruto retiró las lágrimas de los ojos de Hinata con su dedo pulgar y le dio un beso en la frente.

N: Y yo soy tuyo Hime, tuyo y de nadie más.

Después de unos instantes, Naruto comenzó un vaivén con sus caderas para así penetrar a Hinata. Las embestidas eran lentas y suaves, pero tras unos minutos empezaron a ser más rápidas y fuertes. Mientras Naruto embestía la vagina de Hinata, ellos se besaban apasionadamente, él usaba sus manos para jugar con sus pechos y ella le rasgaba la espalda con sus uñas. Tras unos momentos los dos amantes rompieron el beso.

Naruto, al sentir que su eyaculación estaba por venir intentó separarse de Hinata, pero ella lo impidió rodeándolo con sus piernas.

N: Hi-Hina, estoy por...

H: Ha-Hazlo, pu-puedes hacerlo de-dentro.

N: ¿De ve-verdad? ¿Estás bi-bien con eso? ¿Qué tal si quedas embarazada?

H: Está bi-bien Na-Naru, hoy es se-seguro, y a-aunque no lo fuera estaría bien, porque quiero da-darte muchos hijos.

Esas palabras acabaron con el poco autocontrol que Naruto tenía, así que aceleró aún más sus envestidas para hacer que Hinata llegara al éxtasis junto a él. Tras unos momentos Naruto arquea su espalda al igual que Hinata, ambos cierran los ojos.

N: ¡HINATAAAAAAA!

H: ¡NARUTOOOOOOO!

Así ambos llegan al orgasmo. Naruto sale de dentro de su amada, cae rendido sobre Hinata y luego rueda a un lado y se queda ahí, sudando y jadeando.

N: Eso fue grandioso.

H: Si Naru, gracias.

N: Gracias a ti Hime, gracias por permitirme ser el primer hombre en tu vida.

H: El primero y el único Naru, mi corazón y cuerpo solo te pertenecen a ti.

N: Y mi corazón solo es tuyo Hinata, ahora creo que deberíamos dormir un poco.

H: Hai, pero Naru ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

N: Claro, ¿Qué es?

H: ¿Puedo dormir sobre tu pecho?

N: ¿Sobre mi pecho?

H: Si, quiero dormir mientras oigo los latidos de tu corazón.

N: De acuerdo, Hina.

Después de eso Hinata se durmió abrazada a Naruto y con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Naruto.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA MENTE DE NARUTO...

Naruto se encontraba en su espacio mental frente a Apophis.

A: Vaya noche la tuya, ganas un dineral y además pierdes lo virgen, y a los quince años, bien hecho.

N: ¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo que soy alguien que se sabe manejar en la vida.

A: Bueno, pero sabes lo que tendrás que hacerle a la chica una vez que volvamos a la isla.

N: Lo sé, pero me he pasado mucho tiempo en el laboratorio preparando el virus, así que el trasplante tendrá un 99% de éxito.

A: ¿Por qué siempre debes dar un porcentaje? Deberías creer más en ti mismo y pensar que todo va a salir bien.

N: Lo lamento, sabes que el tiempo que pasé con Orochimaru me afectó un poco y que ahora tengo una mente más científica.

A: Está bien, solo asegúrate de que el virus se adapte bien a la chica, me cae bien, no me gustaría que algo saliera mal en el proceso de unificación.

N: Nada va a pasar, de eso estoy seguro, mi Hime es la kunoichi y mujer más fuerte de todo el mundo, ella resistirá, dalo por hecho.

A: Si tu lo dices.

Al día siguiente Naruto y Hinata regresaron a Uzushiogakure, no sin antes encontrarle algún trabajo honrado a los guardaespaldas para que así dejaran el mal camino.

Ya en Uzushiogakure...

Naruto tomó por los hombros a Hinata y la miró con cara seria.

H: ¿Ocurre algo, mi amor?

N: Hina, ¿Recuerdas que te comprometiste a obtener los poderes de Hamura para que así tú y yo gobernáramos el mundo juntos?

H: Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

N: Es que es momento de que obtengas los poderes de Caronte Ötsutsuki, el hijo menor de Hamura y ancestro del clan Kaguya, así que vuelvo a preguntarte ¿Estás dispuesta a hacer esto?

H: Naruto, ahora no solo soy tu novia, también soy tu mujer y como tal mi deber es velar por tu felicidad y tus sueños, ahora tu sueño de gobernar el mundo también es mío, así que te digo con toda seguridad que estoy dispuesta a obtener el poder de Hamura con tal de hacer nuestro sueño realidad.

Naruto abraza fuertemente a Hinata.

N: Gracias Hina, de verdad no sabría qué hacer si tú me llegaras a faltar.

H: Eso jamás pasará Naru, siempre estaré contigo.

N: Y yo contigo. Bueno, es momento de iniciar.

Naruto tomó de la mano a Hinata y la llevó a una parte más apartada de la isla, donde están las ruinas de lo que antes parecía un hospital. Un enorme edifico está derrumbado, muchas ventanas están rotas y otras más están sucias, además de que en el centro del edificio está la estatua de un ángel con los brazos extendidos, la cual ya ha perdido un brazo.

H: ¿Qué es este lugar, Naru?

N: Antes fue el hospital general de Uzushiogakure, pero como muchas cosas, es más de lo que aparenta.

Naruto de un salto entra al edifico por una ventana rota y Hinata lo sigue.

Al entrar Hinata puede ver que antes fue un hospital muy bien equipado. En el piso, que antes fue una de las paredes, están tirados varias medicinas y equipo médico, además de camillas y vendas sucias.

Naruto va caminando por el derribado hospital y Hinata lo sigue. Mientras caminan, Hinata se da cuenta de algo.

H: Naruto, ¿No debería haber cuerpos aquí? De seguro por el ataque a Uzushiogakure en la Tercer Guerra Mundial Shinobi? De hecho ¿Que no debería haber cuerpos por toda la isla?

N: De hecho así fue cuando llegué a la isla, por eso amontoné todos los cuerpos y les di una cremación funeraria usando un Jutsu Katon y luego enterré sus cenizas en lo alto de una colina cerca del Santuario Alpha. También he estado trabajando en un monumento que sirva a manera de tumba, pero aún no está listo.

H: Ya veo.

Naruto siguió caminando hasta llegar frente a una enorme grieta en el suelo en lo que antes fue el vestíbulo del hospital. Naruto se metió en la grieta y Hinata lo siguió.

Luego de entrar en la grieta ambos Shinobi se caen varios metros y aterrizan de pie. Al aterrizar, Hinata ve que se encuentra en un pasillo de concreto con lámparas en los techos y al final del pasillo hay una gran puerta de metal que tiene arriba una señal roja que dice "morgue".

H: ¿Qué es este lugar, Naru?

N: Antes fue la morgue del hospital, pero la he adaptado para que sea mi laboratorio personal.

Naruto camina hasta estar frente a la puerta, pone su mano en la puerta y le transmite chakra y así la puerta se abre y Naruto entra al laboratorio seguido por Hinata.

En el laboratorio está todo el equipo médico necesario, además de tubos de ensayo, mecheros, pipetas graduadas, etc. Además de que en frascos hay sustancias extrañas y hay una enorme cámara de refrigeración y un pequeño refrigerador a lado de esta.

H: Sí que es un laboratorio muy completo, Naru.

N: Gracias Hina, lo terminé de construir y equipar poco después de que llegaras, pero dejemos eso de lado y vayamos al tema que nos interesa.

H: Si Naru, pero ¿Cómo me darás los poderes de los Kaguya?

N: Buena pregunta, dime Hina, ya que eres ninja médico ¿Qué es la transducción bacteriana?

H: Es una de las tres formas en que las células se reproducen de manera sensual. Consiste en que un virus obtenga el ADN de una bacteria y se lo transmita a otra.

N: Exacto. Mientras estuve con Orochimaru pude ver a varios sujetos de prueba a los que Orochimaru trató de insertarles ADN ajeno al trasplantarles órganos o miembros y quedaron con malformaciones en el cuerpo, eso me sirvió para buscar una manera más eficiente de trasplantar ADN de una persona a otra. Así que tras muchos estudios e investigaciones logré crear un virus que contiene el ADN de los Kaguya.

H: Increíble Naru.

N: Gracias Hina, ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es inyectar el virus y así poco a poco el virus irá agregando el ADN Kaguya al tuyo y así obtendrás el Kekkei Genkai de Shikotsumyaku.

H: Esta bien Naru, hazlo.

Naruto va al refrigerador pequeño y toma una gran jeringa con un líquido dorado dentro, un frasco con un líquido transparente, un pedazo de algodón y una aguja.

N: Hina, por favor siéntate en la camilla.

Hinata se sienta en la camilla que Naruto tiene en una parte de su laboratorio.

Naruto toma el brazo derecho de Hinata y usa el líquido transparente y el algodón para desinfectar su antebrazo y luego procede a inyectarle el líquido dorado en una vena.

N: Eso es todo Hime.

H: ¿De verdad?

N: Si, el virus poco a poco adherirá el ADN Kaguya al tuyo y, en más o menos dos meses, la Unión estará completa y obtendrás el poder de los Kaguya.

H: ¿Hay algún riesgo o efecto secundario?

N: Tendrás algunas migrañas, náuseas y un dolor en articulaciones, además de que mientras dure el proceso tus huesos estarán algo frágiles porque se estarán reconstruyendo con la habilidad de un Kaguya. Si no tuvieras parentesco con los Kaguya, el virus podría hacer que el Shikotsumyaku se volviera loco y tus huesos se convirtieran en estacas dentro de ti, pero como eres una Hyüga eso no va a pasar.

H: De acuerdo.

DOS MESES DESPUÉS.

Durante esos dos meses la vida de Hinata fue un tanto difícil. Las migrañas y dolores de cabeza la despertaban en la noche, las náuseas la hacían vomitar muy a menudo y el dolor de huesos era muy difícil de sobrellevar, pero tenía a Naruto para cuidarla en todo momento.

Pero conforme pasaban los días el dolor se iba desvaneciendo y además Hinata sentía que su chakra cambiaba y que ahora era mucho más fuerte que antes, además de que Hinata ahora tenía dos puntos rojos en la frente, igual que los miembros del extinto clan Kaguya.

Después delos dos meses Hinata podía moverse con total libertad, las náuseas y migrañas habían desaparecido y se sentía mucho más fuerte. El día en que por fin se recuperó, Naruto llevó a Hinata al campo de entrenamiento.

Naruto saca de su porta Shuriken un papel de chakra.

N: Hinata, ahora que tienes el chakra de un Kaguya es posible que ganaras otra afinidad elemental o que reforzarás las que ya tienes, así que transmite chakra al papel para averiguarlo.

H: De acuerdo Naru.

Hinata toma el papel y le transmite su chakra. Una parte se quema, otra se moja, otra se arruga y otra se desmorona.

N: Has ganado el Doton, cuando regreses de tu entrenamiento tendré que entrenarte en ese elemento, pero por ahora tengo que ver si has adquirido de manera completa el poder de los Kaguya.

H: ¿Cómo sabrás eso, Naru?

N: Tendré que ver si puedes usar el Kekkei Genkai de Shikotsumyaku. Acompáñame al dojo.

Naruto y Hinata fueron al dojo y Naruto puso ante Hinata un maniquí con unos tiros al blanco en la cabeza y vientre.

N: Hinata, toma tu distancia del maniquí, extiende tu brazo, concentra chakra en tus huesos e imagina que el hueso de tu brazo crece hasta que una parte sale de tu brazo y sale disparada como una lanza.

H: De acuerdo, trataré.

Hinata se aleja del maniquí, cierra sus ojos y empieza a hacer lo que le dijo Naruto. Poco a poco siente como ahora sus huesos reaccionan ante su nuevo chakra híbrido Hyüga/Kaguya. Poco a poco siente como el hueso de su brazo derecho va ganando tamaño y sale desde su muñeca, pero no hay dolor alguno. Después de eso siente como la parte de su hueso que ha salido de ella se desprende de ella y por el chakra sale disparada contra el maniquí.

Al abrir los ojos Hinata ve que ha atravesado la cabeza del maniquí.

N: Felicidades Hina, has obtenido el Kekkei Genkai del Shikotsumyaku, uno de los límites de sangre más poderosos de la historia.

H: Gracias Naru, pero ahora me tendré que separar de ti ¿Verdad?

N: Si Hina, pero no será por mucho tiempo.

H: Está bien pero ¿Me podrías decir a dónde iré?

N: Bien Hina, para eso necesitas sentarte, pues es una historia algo larga.

Hinata se sienta en el suelo mientras Naruto procede a contarle la historia.

N: ¿Recuerdas la misión de País Mei?

H: Si, por orden de los dioses él debía evitar que alguien robara el fruto de chakra del Shinju, pero Kaguya lo sedujo y ella lo robó, luego Kaguya dio a luz a los hijos de Pai Mei, Hagoromo y Hamura.

N: Exacto, pero la historia no termina ahí. Los dioses estaban tan enojados con Pai Mei por haber fallado en su misión que le dieron un castigo de lo más severo.

H: ¿Qué clase de castigo?

N: Ser inmortal e indiferente ante cualquier mal de la carne y mantener su juventud hasta cierto punto. Esto quiere decir que aunque pase el tiempo no muere, no se puede enfermar y puede sobrevivir sin agua o alimento y su envejecimiento se terminó a los cuarenta años.

H: ¿Y se supone que eso es un castigo? Es más bien una bendición.

N: También lo retuvieron en la cima de una muy alta montaña, sin posibilidades de salir a ver el mundo exterior y sin compañía, cada persona que lo fuera a visitar tarde o temprano se tendría que ir y, una vez que se fuera, ya no podría volver. Además los dioses le dieron un espejo mágico donde puede ver todo lo que pase fuera de su montaña y en ese espejo fue obligado a ver como sus descendientes se declaraban la guerra unos a otros y creaban un océano de sangre, esa parte sí que suena como un castigo.

H: Espera, cerca del santuario Alpha hay un risco que es tan alto que la cima se pierde en la nubes y que a penas lo pude ver con mi Byakugan, ¿Estás diciendo...?

N: Exacto, esa es la montaña en la que Pai Mei ha pasado la eternidad, y mañana tú irás a la cima de la montaña a entrenar con él el más letal estilo de Taijutsu que se ha creado, la garra del dragón.

 **Iré poniendo sugerencias de fics que en mi opinión deberían leer, serán fics tanto de esta página como de fanfiction.**

 **El primero será el de Master of jiongu:**

 **Luego de que Kakuzu fallara en matar al primer Hokage, Takigakure le da a Konoha el kinjutsu del jiongu como compensación.**

 **Luego de que Naruto recibiera una herida fatal el día después del ataque del Kyübi, Sarutobi usa el kinjutsu para salvarle la vida.**

 **Es un fic muy apegado a la historia Cannon, con muchos giros entretenidos en la trama y con Naruto siendo más hábil de lo normal.**

 **El emparejamiento es Naru-Hina-Fü(Jinchuriki)**


	13. Chapter 13

HINATA.

Hoy es el día. Hoy iré a la montaña de Pai Mei para que él me entrene por todo un año. Equipo mi mochila con todo lo que creo me será de utilidad haya arriba. Naru me dijo que Pai Mei se aburría mucho haya arriba, así que debería enseñarle algo entretenido mientras esté ahí y que debería llevarle algo nuevo. Decidí que le enseñaré repostería, así que le daré materiales necesarios para prepararas teles, parques y otros panes.

Salgo de mi habitación con mi mochila cargada en la espalda. Mi vestimenta es algo sencillo, una blusa negra y liguera, una sudadera gris, sandalias Shinobi negras, guantes sin dedos y mi banda ninja alrededor del cuello, además de que até mi pelo en una cola de caballo. Atadas a mi cintura están mis kamas y mi porta Shuriken.

Bajo de la torre y voy a la biblioteca Uzumaki, dónde ya está Naruto, meditando mientras me espera, me dijo que la meditación se la enseñó Pai Mei, tal vez también me la enseñe a mí. Espero un par de minutos a que Naruto salga de su trance, luego de que el despierte nos vamos hacia la montaña tomados de la mano.

H: Naru, ¿Cómo es Pai Mei?

N: Pues, supongo que es como muchos viejos, es un sabelotodo cascarrabias y no tolera la más mínima grosería, es duro, áspero y seco, pero en el fondo guarda una gran tristeza y soledad.

H: ¿Cómo se llevaban?

N: Pues la relación entre nosotros era buena, él decía y yo obedecía sin dudar, ese era mi deber como su pupilo. También le tenía muy poca fe a mis planes de dominar el mundo, pero también dejó claro que podría tener éxito si de verdad buscaba amigos que me ayudaran a hacerlo realidad, también le hablé de ti poco antes de salir de la montaña.

H: ¿Y qué dijo?

N: Dijo que no creía que un hablador como yo y una chica tímida como tú podrían cambiar el mundo, me enojé tanto que me abalancé contra él, pero con un ágil movimiento me lanzó por una ventana y salí volando de la ventana, por suerte me estrelle contra varios árboles para amortiguar mi caída, debido a que cuando una persona entra en esa montaña su chakra queda bloqueado para que así aprenda mejor el Taijutsu de la Garra del Dragón no pude pegarme a la montaña usando chakra ni nada parecido.

H: Se nota que es alguien muy severo, Naru.

N: Sí que lo es, pero me ha enseñado muchas cosas, gracias a ser su pupilo es que pude entrar a Akatsuki. Bueno, hemos llegado.

Sin darme cuenta ya estamos frente a la enorme montaña. La montaña está cubierta por árboles, en medio hay una gran escalera que tiene a los lados dos estatuas de dragones, la cima se pierde entre el cielo.

H: ¿Algún último consejo, Naru?

N: Si, antes de tomarte como aprendiz, él te hará una serie de pruebas y te hará hacerle una promesa, si haces todo eso de tal forma que Pai Mei quede complacido, entonces te entrenará, pero si no, en el mejor de los casos te echará con lujo de violencia. La primera prueba es subir las escaleras, algunos escalones tienen trampas ocultas, algunas sueltan armas, otros venenos, otras absorben chakra, etc. Debes llegar a donde vive Pai Mei para que te entrene.

H: ¿Cuáles son los escalones que tienen trampas?

N: No lo sé, cuando subí esas escaleras iba tan rápido que no los pude contar. Apophis me dijo acerca de las trampas pero ni él sabe que escalones las tiene, así que ve rápido, pues cada paso que des puede que sea el último.

H: Somos Shinobi, eso es cosa de todos los días.

N: Cierto.

Naruto me toma por los hombros para luego abrazarme fuertemente y darme un apasionado beso. Luego de unos momentos rompe el beso y me mira directamente a los ojos.

N: Hinata, sé que podrás con esto, estoy seguro.

H: Lo sé Naru, te prometo que completaré este entrenamiento para hacer nuestro sueño realidad.

N: Bien, es el momento de que vayas haya.

H: Haré que esté orgulloso de mí.

N: Ya lo estoy, Hime.

Después de eso empiezo a subir la escalera.

VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS.

No sé cuántos escalones he subido ni cuantas trampas he evitado, sólo sé que ya casi llego a la cima y que mis piernas no dan para más. Si pudiera usar chakra entonces, potenciaría mis piernas para llegar de un salto hasta ahí, pero esa no es una opción.

Subo un escalón y una lanza sale del suelo, la evito por poco. Subo otro y dardos venenosos salen disparados, los evito igual pero mi cuerpo ya me está pasando factura por el esfuerzo que le he hecho pasar. Subo otro escalón, una niebla blanca sale de él, mi pie la toca un poco y de inmediato siento como si me deshicieran el pie, es ácido.

Así pasa no sé cuánto tiempo, pero llego a la cima de la montaña, donde me desmayo, lo último que veo son unos pies que usan unas sandalias de madera roja.

VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS, NARRA EL AUTOR.

Hinata poco a poco va despertando de un largo sueño. Lo primero que ve es un techo de madera con un candelabro. Por lo que puede ver se encuentra en la cama de una habitación de invitados de alguna casa y su mochila está junto a ella. La habitación está amueblada de manera sencilla, apenas lo suficiente para que viva ahí una persona. Hinata trata de activar su Döjutsu para ver a su alrededor, pero sus ojos parecen no funcionar, así que Hinata decide salir de la habitación.

Al salir, Hinata ve un hermoso y muy cuidado jardín, lleno de todo tipo de plantas, desde frutales hasta florales, venenosas y carnívoras, desde luego ese era el jardín más hermoso que Hinata había visto.

Pero en medio del jardín hay algo especial. Una enorme fuente de piedra donde varios peces de distintas especies nada, además de que haya una persona en medio de la fuente. En medio de la fuente hay una gran roca, donde un hombre está sentado.

El hombre es alto, de unos cuarenta y pocos años, de piel blanca y una larga barba y cabello negros, el pelo lo lleva atado con un par de palillos. Sus ropas consisten en un kimono blanco con detalles rojos, además de que en su cuello lleva una cadena con dos amuletos. Uno tiene forma de una luna menguante negra mientras que el otro es un círculo blanco. Sol y Luna, el símbolo de los Ötsutsuki.

El hombre tiene la mirada perdida en el espacio, por lo que Hinata deduce que, al igual que Naruto, el hombre está meditando. Hinata intuyó lo que debía hacer, así que se puso frente a la fuente e hizo una reverencia ante el hombre. Pocos después el hombre dio un largo suspiro y empezó a hablar, su voz era la de un hombre sabio, viejo y fuerte.

Pai Mei: ¿A qué has venido, hija de Tea?

H: Pai Mei-Sama, le pido de la manera más humilde que me tome como su aprendiz.

Pai Mei: Levántate y déjame verte.

Hinata hace lo que le dice. De pronto Pai Mei se levanta de la roca donde estaba sentado y de la fuente surgen piedras, las cuales forma un puente para que Pai Mei salga de la fuente, luego de que Pai Mei salió de la fuente las tortugas vuelven a hundirse.

Pai Mei camina hacía a mí y empieza a caminar alrededor mío, como un animal inspeccionando si su cría será capaz de vivir o no.

Pai Mei: Descendiente de Tea, Hinata Hyüga, hija de Hiashi y Hitomi Hyüga. Eres más de lo que los ojos, incluso el Byakugan, pueden ver. Eres amable, benevolencia, pero también eres una luchadora audaz y fiera si la situación lo requiere. Eres algo diferente a tus congéneres, no buscas poder solo para mantener el honor de los tuyos, lo haces para poder hacer realidad el sueño de cierto mocoso engreído ¿Me equivoco?

H: Ese sueño también es mío, Pai Mei-Sama, además, ¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de mí, si es que puedo saber?

P: El mocoso te dijo que tengo un espejo con el que puedo ver a mis descendientes, con él te he podido conocer y ver mil y un desastres y maravillas, todos cometidos por aquellos que llevan mi sangre en sus venas. Ahora tú, una hija de Tea que además posee el poder de Caronte, me pide que la entrene para poder cumplir el sueño de su amado de un mundo de paz donde él sea el soberano supremo, dime ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Y antes de que empieces a hablar, solo dime Pai Mei o Sensei.

H: Pai Mei, sé que el sueño de Naruto es algo difícil, casi imposible, y que suena como algo que un loco dijo en un desvarío, pero Naruto siempre ha soñado con un mundo donde no haya guerras, un mundo de iguales, donde no haya maldad, es algo poco probable, pero si hay al menos una pequeña posibilidad, haré todo lo posible porque esa posibilidad sea un hecho, así que le vuelvo a pedir que me permita ser su estudiante.

Pai Mei se queda viendo a Hinata un momento, con cierta sorpresa en sus ojos negros como la noche.

Pai Mei: Te diré algo niña, cuando Naruto vino a este lugar hace unos seis años y me dijo su sueño, pensé que eran palabras de un crío estúpido y soñador, pero me hizo sentir algo, algo que sentí en muy pocas ocasiones, la primera fue cuando mis hijos vinieron a este lugar para pedirme consejo acerca de qué hacer con respecto a su madre, la segunda cuando mis nietos se presentaron ante mí y me pidieron entrenarles, y luego cuando mis bisnietos Yggdrasil y Seth vinieron aquí para que los aconsejara acerca de crear clanes por separado, luego vino Naruto y me habló de su plan, y ahora tú estás aquí y me haces sentir ese mismo sentimiento... Orgullo. Orgullo de mi descendencia, orgullo de que de una gran falla puede surgir algo magnífico, eso es lo que me haces sentir ahora, niña.

H: Entonces ¿Me entrenará?

P: Lo consideraré, pero primero tendrás que pasar por una serie de pruebas.

H: Si, Naruto me dijo un poco acerca de eso.

P: La primera fue la prueba del cuerpo, a pesar de los peligros que pasaste al subir las escaleras pudiste llegar a la cima, ahora sigue la siguiente prueba.

Del suelo Pai Mei toma una pequeña piedra y la coloca en su palma derecha.

Pai Mei: Si logras obtener esta piedra habrás pasado la segunda prueba.

H: De acuerdo Mei-Sensei.

QUINCE MINUTOS DESPUÉS.

Hinata se encontraba tirada en el suelo con varios raspones y cortes en su cuerpo. Trató de usar su Taijutsu para quitarle la piedra a Pai Mei, pero el leyó cada uno de sus movimientos y los bloqueó como si nada, además de que se notaba que se contenía al atacar, sin duda él es el exponente por excelencia del Taijutsu.

P: ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, Hinata Hyüga? Patético, con razón tu padre te despreció.

Hinata comenzaba a enojarse, pero recordó las enseñanzas de Naruto sobre controlar sus emociones en el campo de batalla, así que poco a poco fue calmándose y dejó salir su enojo. Mientras tanto, Hinata comenzó a tramar algún plan con el que podría quitarle esa piedra a Pai Mei, cuando de repente la respuesta le llegó a la cabeza.

Hinata se puso de pie y se posicionó frente a Pai Mei con el brazo extendido y la mano abierta.

H: ¿Me darías la piedra, por favor?

Pai Mei solo lanzó la piedra y esta calló en la mano de Hinata.

P: Bueno, has pasado la segunda prueba, la de la mente, te has dado cuenta de que por la fuerza no se puede todo, pero el diálogo civilizado puede hacer maravillas. Recuerda eso siempre Hinata, primero habla y si eso no funciona entonces usa los puños.

H: De acuerdo, Sensei.

P: Buen, acércate a mi fuente, te mostraré algo.

Hinata se acercó a la fuente donde antes Pai Mei estaba sentado hace unos momentos.

Pai Mei toca la superficie del agua y poco a poco las ondas van formando una imagen. La imagen que muestra es la del padre y la hermana de Hinata, entrenando en el patio del clan Hyüga.

En el tiempo que Hinata se fue de la aldea su hermana creció. Ahora ella es casi tan alta como ella, se cortó su pelo a la altura de sus hombros, usa una chaqueta amarilla y su cuerpo se desarrolló un poco menos que el de su hermana mayor. Por su parte, Hiashi sigue igual, salvo que ahora por alguna razón lleva una cinta negra alrededor de su frente, lo cual a Hinata parece extraño.

De entre sus ropas Pai Mei saca una daga curva hecha de oro y con incrustaciones de joyas en el mango.

P: Este es mi espejo, con las aguas de esta fuente puedo y debo ver lo que hacen mis descendientes, con él he visto innumerables guerras y matanzas, tantas que ya me ha parecido habitual. Lo curioso de este espejo es que puedo manipular un poco a mi descendencia, puedo susurrarles un consejo, advertirles del peligro con transmitirles una pequeña sensación de miedo y además de todo eso puedo despojarlos de su vida usando esta daga.

Pai Mei le lanza la daga a Hinata y ella la atrapa por el mango.

P: Si quieres que te entrene, tendrás que acabar con la vida de esos dos.

Hinata se queda helada ante esas palabras, ¿Matar a su padre y a su hermana? Si, nunca fueron los mejores miembros de su familia, su hermana siempre se sintió superior a ella y su padre la denigró y la marcó cual ganado. Además necesitaba que Pai Mei la entrenara para así poder cumplir con el sueño que ella y Naruto tenían, pero ¿Qué clase de persona sería si obtenía poder matando a su propia sangre? ¿Cómo alguien que mata a su progenitor y a su hermano podría crear un mundo perfecto? Si, ya había asesinado antes, pero fue una persona que había hecho un gran daño a otros por placer o por dinero, su padre y su hermana no eran como aquel hombre.

H: No lo haré.

P: ¿Qué?

H: ¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡NO LOS MATARÉ!

Hinata lanza con fuerza la daga al suelo y esta se rompe en mil pedazos.

P: Si no lo haces no te entrenaré.

H: No me importa, buscaré otra forma de hacerme fuerte para cumplir con el sueño de Naruto, pero no haré algo como eso.

P: ¿Por qué no? Según sé ellos no te han tratado muy bien que digamos.

H: No importa, siguen siendo familia aun así.

P: Pues en ese caso, felicidades, has pasado la prueba del alma.

H: ¿Qué? ¿Qué no la prueba era ver si podía asesinar a alguien que me había tratado mal?

P: No, la prueba era ver si eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de obtener poder, y has demostrado que no, que aún conservas tu humanidad.

Debo admitir que eres más interesante que el mocoso. Le mostré a sus padres y a su hermano y él actuó con desinterés y dijo que ellos eran tan poca cosa que no valía la pena matarlos, aunque pude notar que muy dentro del él en realidad no quería matarlos porque aún tiene un cierto afecto hacia a ellos, pero tú no los mataste por amor, eso es interesante.

H: Entonces ¿Me entrenarás?

P: Sólo si me haces un favor.

H: ¿Cuál?

P: Verás, he visto como mi descendencia se mata entre sí, derramando mi sangre, y la verdad eso ya me ha aburrido y no pienso fomentar ese comportamiento tan poco civilizado. Si te conviertes en mi aprendiz deberás prometerme que no asesinarás a ninguno de mis descendientes.

H: ¿Con descendientes se refiere a...?

N: Pues dado que la línea del arrogante de Hyperion y del astuto de Caronte están muertas, no debes matar a ningún Uzumaki, Senju, Uchiha o Hyüga, si lo haces me aseguraré de que veas todos tus sueños frustrados, que tus esfuerzos se vuelvan amargo arrepentimiento y que todo lo que amas muera, ¿Nos entendemos?

Pai Mei extiende su mano a manera de saludo hacia Hinata. Ella devuelve el saludo.

H: Acepto.

P: De acuerdo, empezaremos tu entrenamiento mañana, mientras tanto prepara unos de esos olmos de canela de los que el mocoso de Naruto tanto habló mientras estuvo aquí.

H: De acuerdo.

Pai Mei pasa el resto del día enseñándole a Hinata el lugar y contándole pequeñas anécdotas acerca de sus nietos e hijos mientras Hinata cocinaba sus rollos de canela en la cocina, la cual estaba equipada con los utensilios más modernos, a lo que Pai amen respondió:

P: Es obra de los dioses, cada cierto tiempo aparecen víveres y utensilios con instructivos acerca de cómo usarlos, además, si la casa necesita alguna remodelación o cosas por el estilo, la casa se auto repara mientras duermo.

Así fue el primer día de Hinata en la montaña de Pai Mei.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

Hinata se despertó en su habitación. Luego de asearse y vestirse con una playera gris sin mangas, unos pantalones grises y unas sandalias de madera roja salió al encuentro con Pai Mei en el jardín.

Pai Mei se encontraba de nuevo sentado en el centro de la fuente.

Al llegar, Hinata lo salida con una reverencia.

H: Buenos días, Sensei.

P: Buenos días, Hinata. Espero estés lista para tu entrenamiento.

H: Lo estoy.

P: Bien, lo primero que tendrás que hacer es acondicionamiento físico para que vayas ganando la fuerza suficiente para que soportes el entrenamiento.

H: Entendido, Sensei.

Luego de eso Pai Mei le ordena a Hinata que haga una serie de ejercicios que dejarían a Lee y a Gai totalmente exhaustos. Al terminar todos los ejercicios, Hinata se encuentra un tanto débil pero aún tiene fuerza para continuar. Se acerca a Pai Mei para la siguiente lección.

P: De acuerdo. Primero déjame explicarte que mi estilo de pelea, la garra de dragón, es adaptable a cada usuario, quiere decir que un usuario no puede tener el mismo estilo que otro usuario, pues cada usuario adapta la garra de dragón para sí mismo. En el caso del mocoso de Naruto, creó un estilo propio uniendo la garra del dragón con el Taijutsu que las serpientes le enseñaron en la Cueva Ryüchi, el colmillo venenoso, y así creo el estilo de Taijutsu que el mismo nombró "Garra Tóxica del Dragón Venenoso", ahora te enseñaré las primeras katas de la Garra del Dragón y tú lo irás modificando para adaptarlo a tu Jünken y así hacer a tu Taijutsu más preciso y ligero, además el único Jutsu que puedes realizar aquí es el de invocación, así que podrías invocar a los fénix para que te den ideas acerca de cómo hacer tu estilo más veloz y agresivo,

Así se pasaron los días de Hinata mientras estaba en la montaña junto a Pai Mei. En el día y la tarde Hinata entrenaba en Taijutsu y de vez en cuando invocaba a algún fénix para que le diera consejos y mejoras sobre su Taijutsu, además de que también incluyeron en manejo de armas en el Taijutsu, además de que Pai Mei le dio a Hinata una caja con 36 Senbon hechos de oro que, según Pai Mei, fueron un regalo de la mismísima Tea Ötsutsuki.

Durante las noches, Hinata le cocinaba a Pai Mei y este le contaba anécdotas de sus hijos, nietos y demás descendientes, lo que le fascinaba a Hinata.

Así pasó un año, hasta que llegó el momento de ver cual fuerte se había hecho Hinata.

Pai Mei y Hinata se encontraban en un dojo que estaba a un costado de la montaña. Hinata llevaba una camiseta azul oscuro con una rejilla por debajo, unos guantes hasta los codos con una placa de metal en las manos, los cuales escondían los 36 Senbon que Pai Mei le había regalado una cinta blanca a manera de cinturón, pantalones azules, sandalias ninja, en su cintura se encontraban sus kamas y su porta Shuriken.

Pai Mei estaba frente a ella, solo llevaba un kimono blanco con detalles azules.

P: ¿Estás lista, Hinata?

H: Si, Sensei.

Pai Mei da un sonoro aplauso y Hinata siente algo extraño dentro de ella.

P: He desbloqueado tu chakra, ahora ya podrás usar jutsus, así pelearás con todo y veré si el entrenamiento ha funcionado.

H: De acuerdo.

P: Bueno, empieza, ataca con intención de matar

Hinata da un salto hacia atrás y empieza a hacer sellos de manos.

H: [Mi-Ne-Mi-Tora] Katon: Haisekishö.

De la boca de Hinata sale una nube de cenizas que cubre a Pai Mei, luego Hinata chasquea los dientes y las cenizas se prenden fuego, pero Pai Meo Había dado un gran salto antes de que las cenizas se prendieran fuego.

Al verlo, Hinata le lanza a Pai Mei una docena de Kunai, pero Pai Mei atrapa todos por el agujero que tienen en el mango.

Ya con Pai Mei en el suelo, Hinata empieza a hacer más sellos de mano.

H: [Tora] Suiton: Suidanha.

De la boca de Hinata sale un potente torrente de agua que va contra Pai Mei, pero este solo extiende la mano y, con la palma abierta, bloque al devastador ataque.

H: Increíble.

P: No me subestimes.

Hinata empieza a dirigir chakra Raiton a sus manos y se va a atacar a Pai Mei con Taijutsu.

Los golpes de Hinata ahora son más veloces y más furiosos, pero Pai Mei sigue bloqueando todos. Cuando Hinata trata de golpear el pecho de Pai Mei, este la sostiene por la muñeca, le dobla el brazo y le da una patada en el vientre bajo, mandándola a volar lejos.

P: ¿Eso es todo?

H: Primera Puerta: Puerta de la Abertura.

Hinata se recupera del golpe y va contra Pai Mei.

P: Veo que te has puesto seria.

Hinata vuelve a combatir con Pai Mei en Taijutsu, pero esta vez sus golpes son aún más potentes y veloces debido a que ahora puede usar todo el poder de sus músculos. Tras dar miles de golpes contra Pai Mei, al final uno acepta a su cara, lo que manda al anciano a volar unos metros.

Hinata va corriendo para poder seguir el ataque, pero...

P: Primera Puerta: Puerta de la abertura. Segunda Puerta: Puerta del descanso.

En menos de un parpadear Pai Mei le da un puñetazo a Hinata en el vientre y la deja tirada en el suelo.

P: ¿Eso es todo?

Hinata con un ágil movimiento le da una patada en la cara a Pai Mei.

H: [Cruz] Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Junto a Hinata aparecen dos clones de ellas. Una toma las kamas y otra saca sus Senbon y así las tres se van a pelear contra Pai Mei.

Las tres rodean a Pai Mei y empiezan a atacarlo, tanto con las armas como a mano desnuda. Pai Mei poco a poco se empieza a cansar, así que decide activar uno de sus movimientos especiales.

P: Taijutsu Prohibido: Martillo de viento furioso.

Pai Mei empieza a girar en su propio eje, para luego detenerse abruptamente y extender sus puños, lo que libera una gran carga de energía y destruye a los dos clones, pero Hinata había retrocedido antes de que Pai Mei soltara su potente ataque, lo que le permitió salir ilesa.

Hinata gira su antebrazo derecho con mucha fuerza, lo que hace que poco a poco no se vea su brazo y solo se vea un remolino.

H: Taijutsu Prohibido: Golpe de Fe.

Hinata envía su ataque contra Pai Mei, el ataque toma la forma de un puño gigante que golpea fuertemente al anciano y lo hace estrellarse en contra de la pared, lo que rompe la pared.

Luego de eso Hinata corre contra Pai Mei, pero él la recibe con una serie de golpes y patadas.

Hinata toma su distancia y le lanza a Pai Mei sus Senbon dorados.

H: Senbon Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Las agujas que Hinata había lanzado se combinarte en un millar.

Luego de eso Hinata envía a las agujas una carga de chakra Raiton, lo que hace que todas tomen un aura eléctrica alrededor de ellas.

P: Tercera Puerta: Puerta de la vida.

La piel de Pai Mei se vuelve roja y sus venas se marcan.

En un parpadeo Pai Mei desaparece y reaparece detrás de Hinata, la cual revive una potente patada en la espalda que la lanza varios metros de distancia.

Hinata se levanta solo para ver que Pai Mei va corriendo contra ella.

P: Taijutsu Prohibido: Baile Terrible.

Pai Mei empieza con una serie de katas alrededor de Hinata, los cuales la golpean sin piedad en cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta que Pai Mei manda a volar a Hinata hacia ale cielo.

Ya en el cielo, Hinata se muerde el pulgar hasta sangrar y traza una línea de sangre en la palma de su mano opuesta.

H: [U-Inu-Tori-Saru-Hitsuji] Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

Hinata pone la mano extendida en el cielo para que debajo de esta aparezca una nube de humo. Luego de que la nube se desvanezca, un fénix con plumas rojas y negras y ojos verdes aparece. Hinata se para en la espalda del enorme pájaro y empieza a usar su Jutsu médico para curar sus heridas.

Prometeo: Vaya Hinata, estás hecha un lío.

H: Gracias por eso Prometeo, de verdad que sabes cómo alabar a una chica. Mira, necesito que me ayudes a ganar está pelea.

Prometeo: De acuerdo. Cuerpo de sol.

El cuerpo de Prometeo y de Hinata es rodeado por una capa de fuego dorado y así los dos van al ataque contra Pai Mei.

Pai Mei mira como el fénix y la chica se envuelven en fuego y vuelan hacia donde esta él. Antes de que los dos enemigos lleguen a donde él está, da una potente patada en el suelo, lo que desprende un pedazo de suelo el cual usa a manera de escudo, pero Hinata lanza sus Kamas cargadas con chakra Raiton, lo cual d atrayendo el escudo de Pai Mei, el cual revive de lleno el ataque de fuego de Hinata y de su ave, lo cual le causa quemaduras en los brazos y el pecho.

P: Hasta aquí, no más Señor amable.

P: Cuarta Puerta: Puerta de la Muerte.

Una carga de poder llega a Pai Mei y ya con ese poder, corre contra Hinata, su velocidad tal que es invisible al ojo humano.

P: Taijutsu Prohibido: Paraíso Perdido.

Pai Mei empieza a golpear repetida a Hinata y luego le da una patada trasera en la quijada, lo que la manda a volar. Luego Pai Mei de un salto llega a la misma altura que Hinata y está preparado para posicionarla en forma de cruz invertida y azotarla contra el suelo, pero...

H: Quinta Puerta: Puerta del cierre.

La piel de Hinata se torna roja, sus venas se marcan y desprende un aura verde como de Ninjutsu médico.

H: Taijutsu Prohibido: Cinco golpes al Corazón.

Con cinco ágiles golpes de los dedos de Hinata en el pecho de Pai Mei, rompe en cinco partes el corazón de su maestro y luego hace una voltereta con la que lo manda hacia el suelo. Pai Mei crea un cráter luego de estrellarse.

Hinata cae de pie frente a Pai Mei, el cual ya está saliendo del cráter con sangre emanando de su boca.

P: Veo que estás peleando con todo.

H: Sí, y ahora te mostraré el movimiento más poderoso de mi nuevo Taijutsu, el cuál creé de tus enseñanzas y las de los fénix. La Garra Suave del Dragón Solar.

Hinata activa su Shikotsumyaku, haciendo que salieran huesos afilados desde las muñecas, la espalda y los codos, luego manda chakra Raiton a las puntas de los huesos y toma la postura del Kaiten.

H: Garra Suave del Dragón Solar: Tornado ardiente de huesos eléctricos.

Hinata empieza a girar sobre sí misma mientras que de la boca expulsa un torrente de fuego. El giro absorbe el fuego, provocando un tornado hecho de fuego.

Pai Mei es atacado por el tornado, causándole graves quemaduras. Unos momentos después Pai Mei entra en el centro del tornado, donde es recibido por las puñaladas eléctricas de los huesos de Hinata.

Cuando la técnica termina, Pai Mei cae al suelo. Su cuerpo está lleno de quemaduras y las articulaciones y órganos vitales han sido apuñalados por los huesos.

H: Creo que me sobrepasé.

Momentos después Pai Mei empieza a emitir un brillo blanco, la intensidad de la luz es tal que Hinata debe cerrar los ojos para no dañarlos. Cuando los vuelve a abrir ve que Pai Mei está parado frente a ella, sin herida alguna.

P: Felicidades Hinata, has completado perfectamente tu entrenamiento y has creado un letal y eficaz estilo de Taijutsu, estoy orgulloso de ti.

H: Gracias Sensei, pero ¿Eso significa que...?

P: Que es momento de que te marches, Hinata.

Hinata se abalanza contra Pai Mei y lo envuelve en un fuerte abrazo. Hinata hunde su cara en el pecho de Pai Mei mientras suelta unas cuantas lágrimas.

H: Gra...Gracias por todo, Sensei.

P: Sin duda alguna eres descendiente de Tea, tienes su misma bondad.

Pai Mei rompe el abrazo y pone sus manos en los hombros de Hinata.

P: Acompáñame Hinata, tengo algo que darte antes de que te vayas.

Hinata siguió a Pai Mei de cerca hasta llegar a la habitación de este, lo cual se le hizo raro a Hinata, pues Pai Mei nunca lo dejó entrar a su cuarto.

El cuarto de Pai Mei era sencillo, prácticamente tenía las mismas cosas que el de Hinata, salvo que en las paredes había muchas pinturas.

La primera era de dos niños. Los dos tenían cuernos saliendo de sus frentes, la piel pálida y el pelo blanco con trenzas a los lados, pero uno tenía el pelo en picos, su cara era más ancha y en sus ojos eran morados y tenían un patrón de hondas en ellos. El segundo niño tenía el pelo largo, su rostro era más anguloso más anguloso y tenía el Byakugan.

Había otra imagen de otros cinco niños.

Uno tenía una melena negra desordenada y tenía un gesto de superioridad en su cara, además de que sus ojos tenían el Sharingan. El segundo tenía el pelo negro en picos, un rostro tosco y una venda blanca en su frente. El tercero tenía el pelo blanco, ojos Byakugan, piel pálida y en las manos tenía un pequeño muñeco de madera. El cuarto niño tenía pelo castaño, sus ojos eran negros y transmitían una gran inteligencia, su rostro anguloso, en su frente había dos pequeños puntos rojos. La última persona era una niña, de pelo azul medianoche, Byakugan y una pequeña diadema de plata en su cabeza.

La última pintura era de dos niños. Uno tenía el pelo negro en púas, piel morena y de sus manos nacía una planta. El segundo tenía un largo pelo rojo, ojos morados, piel blanca y de sus manos nacía una cadena plateada con un brillo rojo.

H: ¿Esos son...?

P: Si, son mis hijos, nietos y dos de mis bisnietos.

H: Los fundadores de los Seis Clanes legendarios.

O: Fundadores es un término un poco incorrecto, el Ötsutsuki ya existía, así que ni Hamura ni Hyperion lo fundaron, pero sí lo llevaron a su máximo esplendor. Te he traído aquí porque la primera vez que escuché el plan de Naruto pensé que eran desvaríos de un crío idiota, además si de casualidad lograba obtener el poder que tanto ansia se podría volver tan desquiciado como mi amada Kaguya, pero luego tú viniste aquí, vi tu bondad y tu sentido moral, si él te tiene a su lado su plan funcionará y no se embriagará de poder, tú eres la conciencia de ese chico.

Después de eso Pai Mei levanta una tabla del suelo, revelando una caja de piedra con el símbolo de los Ötsutsuki en ella. Pai Mei se quita su collar con ese mismo símbolo, lo pasa por el símbolo de la de la caja, este empieza a brillar, la tapa de la caja empieza a flotar, luego se mueve a un lado y deja la caja abierta.

Dentro de la caja hay dos espadas. La primera es una Katana, tiene una funda negra con un fénix dibujado en ella. Un enorme impulso hizo que ahí nata tomara esa espada en sus manos.

Poco a poco Hinata sacó la espada de su funda. La Katana era plateada, transmitía un brillo extraño que Hinata jamás había visto antes. El filo estaba dentado, pero los dientes más que picos parecían agujas, además de que en el pomo está escrita la palabra "Ambrosius" con letras de lo que Hinata pensó era plata. Además en la guarda la espada tenía un símbolo que Hinata ya había visto antes. Un círculo azul celeste con un símbolo de ocho aspas dentro, el Tenseigan de Hamura.

La otra espada no le provocó ningún sentimiento en Hinata, pero pudo ver que por la forma de la Katana era la espada hermana de la que tenía en la mano, salvo que en lugar de fénix, la funda tenía dibujos de dragones dorados.

P: Desde hace siglos he tenido esas espadas, eran de mis hijos. Antes de que Seth se fuera de este sitio me dio esas espadas. La que sigue en la caja era herencia de su padre Ashura, la que tienes en las manos fue entregada por Tea a Seth, Tea no confiaba en que su hijo Helios siguiera su ideología con lo que respecta al clan que creó, así que se la dio a su sobrino y él a mí. Esas espadas son en extremo poderosas.

Para sus armas los Ötsutsuki usaban un metal que sacaban del núcleo de los meteoritos, al que bautizaron "Acero brillante" debido a su gran brillo. El proceso para fundirlo y crear armas era derretirlo con radiación mientras le daban forma, pero Hagoromo y Hamura hicieron estas espadas con un método distinto. En vez de radiación usaron chakra. Si sus dueños fueron los primeros en nacer con chakra, estás armas fueron las primeras armas creadas con chakra y que además lo pueden usar en sus ataques.

La que tienes en las manos es Ambrosius, la espada de Hamura. Tiene la habilidad de cortar cualquier defensa hecha de chakra, sella el chakra de una persona y las púas en el filo contienen toxinas en extremo dañinas. La otra es Oryüken, la espada personal de Hagoromo, puede reflectar cualquier ataque, absorber el chakra de una persona hasta dejarla seca, además de que en su filo puede reflejar cualquier lugar en que sus dueños hayan estado.

H: ¿Por qué no se las dio a Naruto cuando estuvo aquí?

P: Aún no confiaba lo suficiente en él para darle estas espadas, pero si te tiene a ti como compañera entonces él no será como Kaguya, de eso estoy seguro. Ambrosius ahora es tuya y Oryüken es de Naruto, dásela cuando lo veas.

H: Gracias por su confianza, Sensei. No le fallaremos.

P: Sé que no, mañana toma tus cosas y vete, te estaré vigilando.

Al día siguiente Hinata tomó sus cosas, entre ellas las dos espadas, abrazó a Pai Mei y se fue de la montaña.

 _ **ATENCIÓN: Busco compañero para fic Shojo.**_

 _ **He intentado escribir un fic shojo con el clásico tema "el chico enamorado de su amiga de la infancia, la cual está enamorada del chico malo de la ecuela"**_

 _ **Protagonistas: Suigetsu y Karin.**_

 _ **Parejas Cannon, salvo Sasusaku, ese lo cambio por LeeSaku. En un universo normal, osease no hay ninjas y los ´personajes son chicos preparatorianos.**_

 _ **Pondr las bases que debe tener el fic,manden un capítulo piloto, el que mande el mejor será el que se quede como compañero. Le iré mandando las características de cada capítulo y él lo escribirá.**_

 _ **Cracaterísticas:**_

 _ **1)Suigetsu conoció a Karin en su cumpleaños número cinco, en la playa, la salvó de ahogarse, luego descubren que Karin se muda a la casa de junto.**_

 _ **2)Suigetsu se enamora de Karin a los doce años.**_

 _ **3)Están en prepa y tienen 16 años, suigetsu es el capitán del equipo de esgrima y natación, varias universidades le ofreen una beca deportiva.**_

 _ **4) Sasuke es el antagonista, el chico malo y mujeriego.**_

 _ **5) Karin está obsecionada con Sasuke desde primero de secundaria.**_

 _ **6) Los amigos de suigetsu son todos los protagonistas, salvo Sasuke y Akatsuki, Jugo es su mejor amigo y otro vecino.**_

 _ **7) Suigetsu tiene padres muy ocupados, vive solo debido a que su hermano ya está en la universidad.**_

 _ **8) Este fic debe hacer llorar y dejar un nnudo en el estómago, tanto en el lector como en el escritor.**_

 _ **9) En algún momento llegará una chica que sienta algo por suigetsu, no sé si Shizuka o Tayuya.**_

 _ **10) Posible lemon.**_

 _ **Manden su capítulo piloto si quieren participar, el próximo domingo anunciaré al ganador.**_


	14. Chapter 14

NARUTO.

Hoy es el día, hoy regresa a casa mi adorada Hime. Este año que ha pasado lo único que he hecho ha sido entrenar como loco y hacer varios tratos y negocios con personas importantes, todo ha sido un verdadero suplicio sin la compañía de mi amada Hinata.

Camino hacia la montaña que encierra a Pai Mei, en espera de que ella vuelva a mí. Espero que el anciano no haya decidido extender la estadía de Hinata en ese lugar. Detrás de mí oigo como dos personas caminan en mi dirección.

N: Creí que estarían desayunando.

Han: Ya me cansé del rap de B, así que decidí venir a acompañarte.

Fü: A mí me gusta el rap de B, pero quiero conocer a la novia de la que tanto hablas, espero podamos llegar a ser buenas amigas y podamos jugar muchos juegos.

N: Está bien.

Saco un pequeño pergamino de mi bolsillo, hago que tome su tamaño normal, lo abro y en una nube de humo aparece una mesa con tres sillas.

N: Aún con lo veloz que es, Hinata tardará un buen rato en bajar, será mejor que la esperemos sentados.

Han: De acuerdo.

Fü: Me parece bien, pero juguemos cartas mientras.

N: De acuerdo.

HINATA.

Bajo a paso veloz la escalera de la montaña, ansiosa por ver a mi Naru. En la espalda tengo mi mochila, llena con la ropa que use en mi estadía en la casa de Pai Mei. En la mochila también está la espada Oryüken, mientras que Ambrosius está atada a mi cintura.

Tardo un poco debido a la gran distancia que tengo que cubrir, pero luego de una hora empiezo a ver el suelo, además de que frente a la montaña puedo ver que hay tres personas sentadas.

Puedo distinguir que una de las personas es mi Naru, pero las otras son completos desconocidos para mí. Uno está usando una gran armadura roja con una especie de máquina de vapor en su cintura, mientras que la tercera es una chica de pelo verde y ropas algo ligueras ¿Qué están haciendo en la isla?

Apresuro el paso para llegar aún más rápido, esperando a que Naru me dé una buena explicación.

NARRA EL AUTOR.

Los tres jinchuriki se encontraban jugando cartas mientras esperaban a que Hinata bajara de la montaña. Ya había pasado un buen rato, cuando una cuarta persona aparece. Es de piel morena, con atuendo de un Jounin de Kumogakure, usa gafas de sol y tiene tatuajes en el hombro y la mejilla.

B: Me dejaron abandonado mientras estaba desayunando, ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Y de donde salió esa mesa? Malditos idiotas.

N: Relájate B, venimos aquí a esperar a mi novia.

B: Así que tu novia baja esta mañana de esa montaña.

Han: Por favor, deja de rapear.

De repente de la montaña sale un borrón azul medianoche que se estrella frente a los cuatro jinchuriki. El borrón se estrella en el suelo, formando un cráter y levantando una gran nube de polvo. Cuando el polvo se esparce se puede apreciar a una Hinata de quince años, con un cuerpo muy bien formado y ejercitado, con pelo medianoche lacio hasta la cintura, de piel blanca cual porcelana, de ojos perla, dos puntos rojos estaban sobre sus cejas y en medio de la frente había una marca morada en forma de rombo. Su ropa era una camiseta negra de tirantes, guantes negros sin dedos que le llegaban a los codos guardaban agujas Senbon de oro, una banda ninja de Konohagakure con el símbolo rasgado estaba sujeta a su cuello a manera de collar, vestía unos pantalones negros llegados a poco más abajo de la rodilla con varios compartimientos en los muslos, cintas estaban atadas a lo que le quedaba en las piernas, usaba sandalias ninja negras y en la cintura estaban atadas unas kamas doradas y una Katana enfundada con dibujos de fénix.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó por completo y Naruto vio a su amada se abalanzó hacia ella en un fuerte abrazo.

Hinata se da cuenta de que el aspecto de su novio ha cambiado un poco en el año que estuvo fuera. Su cabello es largo y le llega a media espalda, usa una barba de tres días, su cuerpo es aún más musculoso. Usa una playera negra manga corta, su gabardina de Akatsuki está amarrada a su cintura al igual que la espada Nuibari, además de que la banda ninja de la caverna Ryüchi está amarrada a su brazo izquierdo.

Naruto toma la cabeza de Hinata por las mejillas y le da un beso muy apasionado que dura varios minutos debido a que Naruto liberó chacra Füton en su boca para prolongar el beso.

Han: Consignase una habitación.

Ese comentario hace que el beso se rompa.

N: Te extrañé mucho, Hime.

H: Yo también te eché de menos Naru, pero ¿Quiénes son ellos?

N: Ven, te presentaré a nuestros nuevos amigos.

Naruto lleva a Hinata ante Fü, Han y B.

N: Hinata, ellos son los nuevos miembros de Eclipse, él sujeto grande de la armadura es Han.

Han: Un gusto pequeña.

N: La chica es Fü.

Fü: Hola, así que tú eres Hinata-Chan, he oído mucho de ti, espero seamos buenas amigas.

N: Y por último está el sin igual B.

B: nombrarme al último, para mostrar mi poder al máximo, maldito idiota.

N: Como te habrás dado cuenta, él es un tanto peculiar.

H: Un gusto conocerlos a todos, pero ¿Por qué se unieron a eclipse?

N: Eso te lo tendré que contar en la biblioteca Uzumaki.

Después de eso todos siguieron a Naruto a la biblioteca Uzumaki. Al entrar ahí se dirigieron a una mesa que estaba justo en el centro de la biblioteca. La mesa tenía alrededor 14 sillas, unas estaban numeradas con números del 0-9, mientras que otras tenían símbolos diferentes en la cabeza. Había una con el símbolo de los Uzumaki, otro con el de los Uchiha, otro con el símbolo de los Jyugo. Lo más extraño era que la silla con el número cero también tenía el dibujo de un patrón de onda de color morado, además de que la silla a lado de la "silla cero" tenía el Tenseigan en la cabeza.

Han se sentó en la silla cinco, mientras que Fü se sentó en la silla siete y B en la silla ocho. Naruto tomó asiento en la silla cero y con señas le pidió a Hinata que se sentara en la silla con el Tenseigan, la cual estaba a la derecha de la de Naruto.

En las sillas donde está el símbolo de los Jyugo, el del Uzumaki y el número tres hay escamas comunicadoras como las que usa Naruto para contactar con sus amigos en Otogakure.

De repente las escamas empiezan a brillar y aparecen figuras holográficas de Karin y Tayuya en la silla Uzumaki, Jügo aparece en la silla con el símbolo de su clan y Suigetsu aparece en la silla con el número tres.

Tayuya: Naruto, grandísimo idiota, estaba practicando mi música cuando tú me llamaste.

N: Perdón por interrumpirte, pero como puedes ver Hinata regresó de su entrenamiento y sería bueno ponerla al tanto de los últimos hechos.

Jügo: de acuerdo, empecemos con lo que ha pasado por aquí. Orochimaru ha adquirido el Kekkei Genkai de Elemento Cristal y ha pasado los últimos años perfeccionando sus habilidades con él, ya ha logrado dominarlo a la perfección.

Suigetsu: He podido dominar por completo la guarida en que estoy encerrado, puedo ir y venir cuando quiera sin que Orochimaru se dé cuenta, en ese tiempo aproveché un poco y me puse a investigar el paradero de las espadas de Kirigakure y ya he obtenido a las Kiba, a la Kabutowari y a la Shibuki. Mientras que Naruto aún tiene a Nuibari y sé también que consiguió a Kubikiriböchö, Samehada la tiene Kisame e Hiramekarei aún está en Kirigakure.

Karin: Sakuraba Haruno, uno de los primeros estudiantes de Orochimaru junto a Kabuto han estado intentando secuestrar a Sasuke Uchiha para que sea el próximo receptáculo de Orochimaru, pero este se ha logrado escapar por ahora.

H: ¿Haruno? ¿Igual que Sakura?

N: Son hermanos, Sakuraba era alumno de Orochimaru junto con tú Sensei Anko Mitarashi y Tokuma Hyüga. Cuando Orochimaru desertó de Konoha, Sakuraba le siguió.

Tayuya: Volviendo a lo que nos importa, el cara de serpiente también nos ha encargado a los cuatro del sonido que empecemos a investigar acerca de los movimientos de Akatsuki.

H: Bueno, eso es mucha información, pero lo que quiero saber es ¿Cómo es que Han, Fü y B entraron a Eclipse?

N: Verás Hinata, poco después de que te fueras me infiltré en Kumogakure y hablé con el Raikage.

H: ¿Hablaste con él? ¡EL ORDENÓ QUE ME SECUESTRARAN!

B: Mi hermano no hizo eso, fue un concejal que estaba mal de los sesos.

N: Un concejal que ya está muerto debido a que lo condenaron a muerte por traición.

H: Está bien, pero ¿Para qué fuiste a Kumogakure?

N: Los jinchuriki de Kumogakure se diferencian de los demás debido a que son seleccionados de un pequeño grupo de niños y entrenados desde pequeños para que puedan controlar el poder de su Bijü, hasta ahora Matatabi, el dos colas, solo ha tenido dos jinchuriki que la han controlado casi en su totalidad, y B es el jinchuriki del Gyüki, el ocho colas, y es el único jinchuriki que ha logrado controlar de manera perfecta el poder de su Bijü desde mi tía bisabuela, Mito Uzumaki, él nos enseñará a los jinchuriki como controlar el poder de nuestros Bijü, y para eso necesitaba el permiso del Raikage.

Verás Hinata, Hagoromo fue el creador de los nueve Bijü originales, mientras que Apophis nació de un poco del chakra de esos Bijü. Los Bijü son hijos de Hagoromo tanto como lo fueron Indra y Ashura. Akatsuki planea capturarlos, encerrarlos y utilizarlos como si fuesen armas sin emociones o inteligencia, y eso no lo voy a permitir. Es por eso que los nueve jinchuriki serán parte de Eclipse, y para eso necesitan aprender a dominar a sus Bijü, cosa que solo pueden hacer en un lugar que es propiedad de Kumogakure.

H: Pero ¿Cómo lo harán? Tú dijiste que ayudarás a Akatsuki en la cacería de los Bijü y me dijiste que si a un jinchuriki se le extrae al Bijü, entones este muere.

N: Cierto, pero en el tiempo en que estuve solo empecé a trabajar en un nuevo Füinjutsu. Un compañero en Akatsuki puede usar un Jutsu que destruye todo a nivel molecular, inspirado en eso creé un Füinjutsu celular.

Mientras decía esas palabras, Naruto sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco de vidrio con un líquido transparente.

N: El líquido es solo solución salina, pero dentro hay millones de microscópicas moléculas con un Füinjutsu. Sólo inyecto la fórmula en una persona y, cuando la situación es apropiada, el Füinjutsu se activa.

H: Y ¿Qué hace el Füinjutsu?

N: He estudiado el Gedö Mazö de Akatsuki y su método de descifrar cualquier Füinjutsu de contención de Bijü, con la información obtenida pude crear un Füinjutsu que puede contrarrestar el Sello de los Nueve Dragones Ilusorios de manera parcial, lo que hace que el Gedö Mazö absorba un 80% del chakra del Bijü y que la conciencia de este se quede dentro del jinchuriki junto con un 20% de su chakra, el cuál regenerará en poco tiempo. El Füinjutsu de muralla, así lo nombré, altera al de los 9 Dragones y hace parecer que en realidad absorbió a todo el Bijü, además de que deja al jinchuriki en un estado de coma para que parezca muerto.

H: ¿Seguro que funciona?

N: Hasta ahora ha servido con Fü y con Han.

Hinata se voltea a ver a Fü y a Han.

H: ¿Ustedes son jinchuriki?

Fü: Sí, soy jinchuriki de Chömei, mejor conocido como Nanabi.

Han: Yo soy el portador de Kokuō, llamado también Gobi.

N: Akatsuki empezó la cacería de los Bijü hace medio año. Hidan y Kakuzu atacaron a Fü cuando iba saliendo de los exámenes Chunnin en Sunagakure, mientras que a Han lo atraparon Sasori y Deidara poco después en los bosques de Kusagakure.

Fü: Esa sí que fue una batalla difícil, ese par de locos inmortales sí que eran fuertes, además ese idiota de la guadaña no paraba de hablar de su estúpida religión y me ponía de nervios.

Han: Y ese par de idiotas que me capturaron no dejaban de discutir acerca de cuál estilo artístico era mejor, ya sabía yo que ese idiota con peinado transexual de Deidara acabaría siendo un problema.

N: Poco antes de que empezáramos a hacer el Sello de los 9 Dragones Ilusorios, les inyecté a ambos una fórmula del Füinjutsu, la cual se activó en el momento en que los dragones ilusorios entraron en contacto con su cuerpo. Retuvieron a sus Bijü en sus cuerpos y los hicieron parecer muertos. Cuando el Jutsu terminó le pedí a Pain que me dejara quedar con los cuerpos para poder analizarlos, él dijo que estaba bien. Así que cuando el efecto del Füinjutsu desapareció, ellos ya estaban aquí, les conté nuestro plan y accedieron a ayudarnos.

Fü: Bueno, estábamos oficialmente muertos ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer?

Han: Además el mundo que ese chico quiere crear no suena como una mala opción para personas como nosotros.

B: Cuando los jinchuriki empiezan una reunión, comienza la acción y la vida tiene sabor, oh yeah.

H: Entiendo eso, pero ¿Por qué el Raikage aceptaría tu plan? Él odia Konoha y a tu padre ¿O usaste el Kotoamatsukami?

N: Solo le di un regalo muy valioso. A cambio de su apoyo yo le conseguí los territorios del País Helado y del País de las Aguas Termales, gracias a eso la economía de Kumogakure y de todo el País del Rayo mejoró increíblemente, además de que Kumogakure ganó las aguas termales curativas y a algunos Shinobi con el Kekkei Genkai de Hyöton de parte de Shimogakure.

H: ¿Cómo conseguiste esos territorios?

N: Pues un par de Genjutsu por acá, un par de mentiritas por allá, falsificar un test de ADN para hacerle creer al Daimayö de Yu no Kuni que era su hijo perdido y así tomar su lugar como Daimayö, y volverme el hombre de confianza del Daimayö de Shima no Kuni poco antes de que este muriera para convertirme en su heredero. Luego de eso les di las propiedades de ambos países a Kumogakure y al Daimayö de Kaminari no Kuni, luego de eso dijimos que teníamos un trato.

H: Vaya que eres astuto. Una cosa más ¿Por qué Suigetsu está en la silla del número tres?

Suigetsu: Eso es porqué yo seré el nuevo jinchuriki del Sanbi, mejor dicho Isobu.

H: ¿Por qué serás tú el nuevo jinchuriki?

N: Suigetsu es parte de nuestra organización, además de que sus naturalezas de chakra coinciden con las del Sanbi y tiene el linaje para hacerlo.

H: ¿Linaje?

Suigetsu: Mi abuelo era Ningetsu Hözuki, el hermano de Gengetsu Hözuki, el Segundo Mizukage. Mi abuelo fue elegido como el jinchuriki de Isobu en tiempos de Gengetsu, pero murió en un combate contra Önoki Kamizuru durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Antes de morir le sacaron al Sanbi y, como no había un jinchuriki disponible, sellaron a Isobu en un montículo de roca volcánica cargada con chakra Yöton. Retuvieron así a Isobu hasta la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, pero no sé muy bien los detalles de eso.

N: Isobu actualmente está en libertad y en paradero desconocido, pero lo encontraré y sellaré su mente y parte de su chakra en Suigetsu, luego le daré a Akatsuki el resto del chakra.

H: Entiendo. Naruto-Kun, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Después de eso Hinata le dice a Naruto como Pai Mei le dio las espadas de Hagoromo y Hamura.

N: Ese viejo, sí que está lleno de sorpresas.

Hinata saca de su mochila la espada Oryüken, la toma con ambas manos y se la muestra a Naruto.

H: Esta espada es tuya Naru, tú eres el heredero de Hagoromo Ötsutsuki, tü eres el Nidaime Rikudö Senin.

Naruto mira un momento a Hinata y luego baja la mirada para ver a la espada que esta tiene en sus manos. Su funda es negra y tiene dibujos dorados de dragones. En el mango, escrita con letras de oro la palabra "Oryüken" y en el pomo había una joya en forma de esfera que tenía un patrón de onda, el Rinnegan.

Lentamente, Naruto desenvainó la espada. La hoja era plateada, además de que emitía un brillo incandescente y tenía en las orillas grabados de dragones. La espada era curva como todas las katana, pero era un tanto más ancha que la katana normal, lo que indicaba que podía tanto rebanar como cortar.

Naruto se paró de su asiento y empezó a moverse con Oryüken mientras simulaba estar en una batalla. Naruto sentía que no sostenía nada en las manos, que Oryüken era una extensión más de sus brazos, que esa espada se formó con él cuando aún era un conjunto de células dentro de su madre.

Naruto sostuvo a Oryüken frente suyo y vio su reflejo en ella y, por una fracción de segundo, le pareció ver el rostro de un hombre viejo, de pelo marrón claro y con el Finnegan en los ojos, pero fue un momento tan fugaz que apenas lo registró su cerebro.

Naruto lentamente enfundó a Oryüken y se acerca a Hinata y la envuelve en un abrazo.

N: Gracias por este obsequio, Hime.

Hinata devuelve el abrazo y le susurra al oído.

H: De nada, Naru.

N: Bueno, la junta de hoy ha terminado, el resto del día úsenlo para entrenar y luego a la cama.

Todos los presentes asienten y salen de la sala, salvo Hinata, además de que las imágenes de Suigetsu, Karin, Tayuya y Jügo desate en dentro de las escamas comunicadores de Naruto.

Naruto pone su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Hinata y usa el Hiraishin para salir de ahí.

Naruto y Hinata reaparecen en la habitación de Naruto. Naruto toma de la mano a Hinata y los dos se sientan en la cama.

H: ¿Pasa algo, Naru?

N: Verás Hina, el plazo que me dieron los Akatsuki para entrenarte se me está acabando, pedí otro mes para poder entrenarte un poco más, dado que ahora tienes el Shikotsumyaku y el Doton, así que en un mes tendrás un combate contra algunos Akatsuki.

H: De acuerdo, Naru.

N: Además en un mes y medio tendremos que ir a Sunagakure a atrapar al jinchuriki de Shukaku, el Ichibi.

H: ¿Gaara? Lo conocí en la invasión de Suna y Otogakure, ¿Lo convencerás también de unirse a nosotros?

N: Lo intentaré, pero él es mano derecha de Baki el Godaime Kazekage y amigo de mi hermano, será difícil hacer que se nos una.

H: Inténtalo, sé un poco de la vida que llevó como jinchuriki, se merece ser feliz.

N: Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacerlo. Eso me recuerda, tengo algo para ti.

Naruto se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta estar frente a una pared. Tocó con su mano derecha la pared y le transmitió chakra, lo que provocó que los ladrillos de la pared se movieran y revelaran un pequeño espacio, donde se encontraba una caja llena de pergaminos.

Los pergaminos tenían la orilla color crema y el símbolo de los Kaguya estaba impreso en el centro.

N: Hace más o menos cuatro meses encontré estos pergaminos en un templo de los Kaguya, en una pequeña isla cerca de Kirigakure. El templo estaba en ruinas, pero pude encontrar esto, al parecer son técnicas del Shikotsumyaku. Que un Kaguya obtuviera ese Kekkei Genkai era una rareza incluso dentro de su clan, así que almacenaron todas las técnicas que se podía hacer con él en estos pergaminos. Con esto podrás aprender a manejar tus nuevos huesos, supongo que el viejo de Pai Mei te enseñó un poco ¿No?

H: Sí, él sabía un poco acerca de cómo funciona mi nuevo Kekkei Genkai debido a que vio a través de su espejo como lo usaba Caronte Ötsutsuki.

N: Bien, mañana iniciará tu entrenamiento en el Shikotsumyaku y el elemento Doton, luego de eso tendrás una pelea con los Akatsuki para que te vuelvas aspirante a miembro, te iré diciendo las habilidades y puntos débiles de cada uno de ellos, de hecho, si tienes la oportunidad de matar a alguno, hazlo, así bien podrías entrar directamente.

H: Lo entiendo Naru.

N: Bueno, ve a tu cuarto y vístete, en compensación por el año que estuvimos separados, te llevaré a una cita esta tarde y a una cena especial esta noche, me tomé la libertad de agregarle algunas cosas a tu guardarropa mientras estabas fuera, usa lo que más te guste.

Hinata abraza a Naruto por el cuello y le da un beso en los labios.

H: Gracias Naru, eres el mejor novio del mundo.

N: Solo lo mejor para mi hermosa Hime.

Después de eso Hinata sale de la habitación del rubio y se va a la suya.

Así, Naruto se queda solo en su habitación.

NARUTO.

Pasó un año sin su compañía, y me pareció un siglo.

Apophis: Vaya que eres cursi.

N: ¿Qué más puedo hacer? La amo demasiado.

A: Está bien, oye ¿Está noche se va a repetir lo que pasó en el casino?

N: B-Bueno, po-podría ser ¡Digo! Sólo si a ella le parece bi-bien, yo no tengo problema.

A: Tartamudeas tanto que pareciera que sigues siendo virgen, solo asegúrate de usar protección, no quiero que empieces a cambiar pañales antes de que tus planes se lleven a cabo.

N: ¡NO ME TOMES POR IDIOTA!

Luego de la charla que tuvo con Apophis, Naruto toma la espada Oryüken y la desenfunda para ver su brillante y mortal hoja.

N: La primera arma que fue imbuida con chakra en su elaboración, la habilidad de reflectar cualquier técnica que use chakra, absorber el chakra del cuerpo de una persona y poder mostrarme en su hoja los lugares en los que he estado, me pregunto sí...

Naruto posicionó la espada frente a él, mostrando la vaina frente a él.

N: Muéstrame a Pain y a Tobi, en Amegakure no Sato.

La vaina de la espada comenzó a absorber chakra de Naruto y a emitir un ligero brillo y momentos después el brillo se apagó un poco y en la vaina aparecieron las imágenes de Tobi, Pain y Konan en la sala de reuniones de Akatsuki. Del suelo empezó a surgir la criatura humanoide conocida como Zetsu.

Tobi: Déjame adivinar, aún no has podido ubicar la guarida de Naruto.

Z. B.: No, hemos podido confirmar que se haya cerca del País del Fuego, pero aún no tenemos una ubicación exacta.

Z. N.: Puede que tengamos oportunidad de seguirlo cuando traiga aquí a la Hyüga, así podremos... ¿Alguien más siente como si lo estuvieran vigilando.

Todos se ponen tensos. Konan se convierte en un millar de papeles que empiezan a flotar por toda la sala en busca de algún espía, pero tras unos minutos no encuentra nada.

K: No hay nadie más que nosotros cuatro.

Pain: Y mi lluvia no detecta a ningún intruso, así que deja tu paranoia.

Z. N.: Podría jurar que sentí a alguien observando, de hecho aún lo siento.

Tobi: No hay nadie observando, mejor habla de como harás para descubrir la ubicación de la guarida de Naruto.

Z. B.: Pensamos en insertarle a la chica algunas de nuestras esporas rastreadoras para así conseguir la ubicación de la guarida del chico. No podemos colocárselas a él debido a que su modo Sennin las detecta y destruye, pero no creo que la chica pueda detectarlas.

Tobi: Espero que su plan funcione, Naruto puede llegar a ser un enemigo peligroso, más aún si sabemos poco acerca de él, hablando de eso, Pain ¿Naruto te ha dicho algo acerca de los cuerpos de los jinchuriki?

Pain: No, solo dijo que los efectos físicos post-mortem del chakra de un Bijü en el cuerpo de un jinchuriki siempre fue un tema que le llamó la atención y que quería investigarlo, no dijo nada más.

Z. B.: Se llevó sus cuerpos, se llevó mi cena.

Z. N.: Ese chico de seguro se trae algo más en mente con esos cuerpos y, conociendo a su antepasado Tobirama, no creo que sea algo bueno.

Konan: ¿Piensas que usará el Edo Tensei? ¿El jutsu que es una aberración contra el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte?

Pain: Madara ¿Crees que pueda hacer eso?

Tobi: Ese chico tiene el mismo intelecto y fuerza que tuvo su bisabuelo, que aprenda ese maldito jutsu no me extrañaría, pero no creo que esté interesado en hacerlo, no es su estilo.

Pain: Cierto, solo nos queda esperar a ver que hace ese chico.

Z. N.: ¿De verdad ninguno siente como si algo los estuviera observando?

Naruto cortó el flujo de chakra entre él y la espada.

Apophis: Esto puede sernos muy útil, solo no la vayas a usar para ver a tu novia en la ducha.

N: ¡NO HARÍA ALGO COMO ESO! Además, sólo tendría que pedírselo para bañarme con ella.

A: Eres todo un pervertido, mejor ponte a fisgonear a más personas con eso.

N: De acuerdo. Muéstrame a Fugaku Uchiha.

La espada vuelve a absorber chakra de Naruto y a emitir el mismo brillo. De repente el brillo de nuevo se va calmando y la espada muestra a Fugaku en un espacio totalmente blanco y el contorno de una silueta frente a él.

"N": Supongo que, como no conozco ese lugar ni a esa persona, no los puedo ver.

Fugaku: ¿Qué has averiguado, Torune?

Torune: No mucho, Fugaku-Sama. Danzö ha usado su ojo derecho para aliarse con algunas organizaciones criminales y así hacerle frente a Akatsuki y capturar a Naruto Uzumaki, también ha tenido un par de juntas acerca del Uzumaki y de su hijo, Sasuke Uchiha. Además a tratado de encontrar una forma de dominar al Kyübi que se encuentra dentro de Menma Uzumaki.

Fugaku: Esa maldita momia no pierde el tiempo, me voy, sigue recabando información y asegúrate que tu papel como mi informante no se descubra.

Torune: No se preocupe Fugaku-Sama, nadie sospecharía de mí, uno de los más altos rangos de Anbu Raíz.

La espada deja de brillar una vez que Naruto decide interrumpir el flujo de chakra.

N: Así que uno de los perros falderos de Danzö es el espía lame botas de Fugake, me pregunto ¿Qué bota prefiere lamer? Bueno, una miradita más y ya. Muéstrame a Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki y a Menma Uzumaki Namikaze, en la Mansión Hokage.

La espada volvió a absorber el chakra de su dueño y a mostrarle el lugar y a las personas que quería ver.

La familia Hokage se encontraba en el patio de su mansión. Minato y Menma parecían estar haciendo un entrenamiento de manejo de transformación de chakra, tanto de forma como en naturaleza, mientras que Hanabi y Sakura se encontraban entrenando Taijutsu con Kushina y Tsunade respectivamente. Además de que se podía ver como Itachi y Sasuke estaban en un entrenamiento de Kenjutsu.

N: ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Mi padre y mi hermano intentan añadirle Füton al Rasengan, cosa que yo ya hice. El Teme e Itachi-San practican Kenjutsu y, por lo que puedo ver, la espada del Teme tiene Raiton y la de Itachi-San tiene Füton en los filos, muy ingenioso pero es un truco algo usado y que no funcionará conmigo. Mientras que la pequeña Hanabi y la inútil hermanita de Sakuraba aprenden a mejorar su Taijutsu amplificándolo con chakra, lástima que aprenden de la legendaria perdedora y de una mujer impulsiva hasta el grado de insensatez, además de que eso ya lo tiene perfectamente dominado mi amada Hinata.

De repente Menma y Kushina voltean hacia la dirección en que Naruto los está observando y, por un instante, Naruto cree que lo están mirando.

Minato: Menma-Kun, Kushina-Chan ¿Pasa algo?

Kushina: ¿No lo sienten?

Menma: Alguien nos observa.

Hanabi se pone a lado de su novio y activa su Byakugan.

Hanabi: No hay nadie, Menma-Kun, nadie a parte de nosotros.

Menma: Les digo que alguien nos vigila -ttebayo.

Minato junta sus manos como si estuviera orando y se queda inmóvil. Tras unos cinco minutos se forma una sombra naranja alrededor de sus ojos y, al abrirlos, se ve que su pupila se volvió un rectángulo, como en los anfibios.

Naruto: ¿Así que ese es el tan increíble Modo Ermitaño Sapo? Mi Modo Ermitaño Serpiente es mucho más cool.

Minato manda un pulso de chakra Sennin alrededor suyo para buscar a algún intruso o espía, pero no ve a nadie.

Minato: no hay nadie, Kushina-Chan.

K: Eso es imposible, estaba segura que nos estaban espiando -ttebane.

Sk.: Kushina-Sama, tal vez debería descansar, tanto entrenamiento parece haberla alterado un poco.

Menma: Mi mamá no está alterada, yo también sentí una presencia -ttebayo.

Tsunade: Mocoso, a menos que estén hablando de un fantasma, no hay nadie aquí a parte de nosotros.

Naruto decide que ha visto suficiente y detiene el enlace entre su chakra y la espada.

N: Eso sí que fue divertido, que maravillosa herramienta es esta espada. Pero me pregunto ¿Cómo es que Zetsu Negro, Menma y Kushina pudieron sentir mi presencia?

A: Tu hermano y tu madre te sintieron por ser el jinchuriki actual y anterior de Kurama, pero de esa cosa negra no tengo idea.

N: Bueno, lo averiguaré después, por lo pronto tengo que alistarme para mi cita con Hinata.

A: Recuerda usar gorritos.

N: ¡CÁLLATE!

Después de eso Naruto enfundó de nuevo la espada y tomó una ducha. Luego se rasuró la barba para que quedara en forma de candado y usó un kunai imbuido de chakra Füton para cortar un poco su cabello, luego lo ató en una cola de caballo que caía hasta media espalda, se puso un traje negro con una camisa roja, unas gafas de lente rojo y redondo, zapatos negros relucientes que en la suela tenían una serpiente y además de ponerse un sombrero que iba a juego con el traje.

N: Estoy listo para esta noche.

A: Sólo no hagas mucho ruido, me voy a dormir.

Después de eso Naruto salió de su habitación y se fue a la de Hinata. Vió el cielo y pudo saber que ya era casi el ocaso. Al llegar tocó la puerta y llamo a Hinata, la cual salió luego de unos momentos. Hinata lucia un vestido rojo carmesí de tirantes y que le llegaba poco más abajo de las rodillas, en la orillas tenía adornos dorados que parecían plumas, además de que Hinata usaba unos pendientes de zafiro y un collar con un rubí en forma de lagrima, sus labios estaban adornados con carmín y sobre sus ojos una pequeña cantidad de sombra azulada. Unos tacones rojos de aguja hacían que Hinata tuviera unos centímetros más de altura, lo que hacía que estuviera casi a la altura de Naruto, el cual también pudo distinguir con su olfato una fina fragancia a jazmín. En su brazo llevaba doblado un abrigo negro con peluche en el cuello y en el hombro colgaba una correa dorada unida a un pequeño bolso rojo que estaba en a lado de la cintura de Hinata.

Naruto la agarró por la cintura y la acercó a él.

N: Y dígame señorita ¿A dónde va tan hermosa y arreglada?

H: Voy a tener una cita con mi novio, el hombre más apuesto y amoroso del mundo.

N: Pues ese hombre de seguro es el más afortunado en el mundo, por tener a una mujer tan increíblemente bella como usted por novia.

Hinata tomó a Naruto por la nuca y le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios.

H: En realidad soy yo la afortunada por tener a un novio tan fuerte, valiente, bondadoso, inteligente, caballeroso y atractivo.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata y la volvió a besar.

N: ¿Nos vamos? La reservación en el restaurante es en unos cuantos minutos.

Mientras decía esto Naruto dobló su brazo y se lo ofreció a Hinata, la cual lo agarró con ambas manos.

Así ambos bajaron de la torre en que estaban sus habitaciones y se fueron a la orilla de la isla. Naruto usó el Hiraishin para transportarlos a la ciudad en donde estaba el restaurante.

YA EN LA CIUDAD.

La ciudad en la que estaban estaba en el País del Fuego. Una gran ciudad con grandes negocios, que se distinguía por sus restaurantes de alta calidad, pero el más famoso y costoso de todos era "El dragón de diamante", en el cuál muchas veces varios gobernantes, actores, artistas y ninja famosos habían ido a gastar una fuerte suma por una comida verdaderamente exquisita.

Se dice que conseguir una reservación es casi imposible y que algunos Señores Feudales gastaban toda su fortuna sólo para tener una cena de dos platos sin bebidas incluidas.

Para entrar se tenía que cruzar un pequeño estanque artificial que tenía encima un puente y subir unos escalones. A lado de la puerta había una mujer con un escritorio, el cual tenía un libro verdaderamente enorme, un frasco con tinta y una pluma gris. La mujer usaba un traje negro con camisa blanca y un moño rojo, además de que usaba gafas y que su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. A lado de la mujer había dos hombres muy musculosos y de dos metros y fracción, los cuales tenían una espada y una bola con picos y cadena atados a la cintura.

Las tres personas vieron como Naruto y Hinata venían caminando en su dirección. Luego de cruzar el estanque y de subir los escalones, la pareja se encontraba junto a la mujer y sus guaruras.

Mujer: ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?

N: Si, tengo una reservación para dos está noche, busque mi nombre en los registros, es Doku Hachürui.

La mujer se sorprendió al oír ese nombre, pues así se llamaba un importante hombre de negocios mercantes que apareció hace más o menos un año de la nada. Pero pese a su sorpresa debía hacer bien su trabajo. Buscó en su libro el nombre y, en efecto, estaba registrado que el hombre tenía una reservación doble para esa noche, la cual incluía una comida de cuatro platillos de su menú de lujo, postre y bebidas ilimitadas, lo cual suponía un gasto verdaderamente enorme.

Mujer: Necesitaré ver su ticket de reservación para dejarlo entrar, señor.

N: No hay problema.

Del saco de su traje Naruto sacó un boleto de papel blanco, el cuál tenía un dragón de color plata encerrado en un círculo dorado

La mujer tomó el boleto y se aseguró de que fuera auténtico. Al comprobarlo, miró a Naruto y a Hinata.

Mujer: Todo en orden, puede entrar, señor Hachürui, espero su acompañante y usted encuentre el servicio del restaurante y la comida a la altura de sus espectativas.

N: Eso espero.

Naruto y Hinata entraron al restaurante y, de inmediato, un mesero los llevó a su mesa, la cual estaba casi al centro del lugar. El lugar estaba adornado con estatuas, candelabros y hermosas pinturas. Las paredes estaban llenas de fotos de los personajes que alguna vez estuvieron ahí, incluso había una foto de el Shodaime Hokage y su esposa. En una orilla del restaurante había un área que asemejaba a una cantina y una parte del restaurante donde había una orquesta que tocaba música en vivo con un duo de cantantes, hombre y mujer, que animaban el ambiente con música.

Naruto y Hinata se sentaron en su mesa y fueron atendidos con el mejor trato del mundo. Les ofrecieron aperitivos gratis, les dieron el mejor vino que tenían y les sirvieron sus comidas increíblemente rápido. El trato que la pareja recibió levantó la curiosidad de los otros clientes, los cuales al escuchar quien era aquel hombre se sorprendieron mucho, mas de uno pensó en ir a entablar una plática de negocios con él y más de una joven hermosa quizo ir a su mesa a tratar de seducirlo, pero Hinata vio con su Byakugan como las personas discutían si acercarse o no, así que emitió un pulso de su chakra para dejar a todos con la sangre fría, en especial a las mujeres que querían robarle a su novio.

La comida de Naruto fue de entrada Ramen de cerdo y res con hierbas finas, un plato surtido de mariscos en arroz, un plato de fideos con especias exóticas y ostiones, un cordero termino medio bañado en vino blanco, pastel de triple chocolate con un chocolate caliente de postre y de beber un vino tinto de 70 años de añejamiento. Mientras que la comida de Hinata fue un Ramen de pollo y verduras, una ensalada con nueces y arándanos, un plato de fideos con queso y pollo, un filete bañado en su jugo con puré de papa y espinacas, un plato especial de rollos de canela, algunos bañados con miel y otros con chocolate, otros con nueces o almendras, y algunos rellenos de mermelada de todos tipo, además de una malteada de zarzamora como postre, Hinata durante la cena bebió un vino blanco.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y besos, pero en algún punto tenía que acabar, así que pasadas la una de la madrugada, Naruto pagó la cuenta y tomó a Hinata y salieron del restaurante, no sin antes dejarse tomar una foto para que la pusieran en la pared del restaurante.

La feliz pareja, la cual estaba un poco desorientada por el alcohol, camino hasta un lugar donde nadie los viera para que así Naruto usará su Hiraishin para llegar a Uzushiogakure.

Ya en la isla, Naruto llevo cargando estilo nupcial a Hinata a su habitación, pero al llegar a la puerta Hinata lo detuvo.

H: ¿Qué crees que haces, Naruto-Kun?

En la voz de Hinata se notaba que estaba un poco tomada.

N: Iba a llevarte a tu habitación.

H: De eso nada, esta noche es nuestra noche de reencuentro, así que quiero estar cada minuto a tu lado.

N: Tus deseos son ordenes, Hime.

Así Naruto siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la entrada de su dormitorio con Hinata en brazos.

Ya al entrar y dejar que Hinata se pusiera en pie, esta comenzó a besarlo con gran intensidad, impropia de la Hinata normal.

Cuando el beso se cortó debido a la falta de aire, Hinata se abrazó a Naruto, le quitó con cuidado los lentes que llevaba y lo miro directamente a los ojos, ese ojo azul zafiro y el otro rojo Rubí los cuales la volvían loca.

H: Naruto te amo, te amo más que a nada en el mundo, cuando me abrazas, me besas o me tocas soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, no sé si lo que hago ahora es decisión propia o el alcohol me hace decir esto, pero en el año en que estuve separada de ti, pensé todas las noches en aquel mágico momento en que me hiciste tuya, por favor Naru, déjame repetir ese momento.

N: Hinata, créeme que yo me sentí igual, no sabes cuantas noches soñé con poder acariciarte, besarte y hacerte mía una y otra vez. Te amo, te amo y esto que siento por ti jamás lo sentiré por ninguna otra mujer, sé que aunque reencarnara seguiría amándote, no me importaría pelear una guerra o dar mi vida con tal de que tú seas feliz. Yo también quiero que repitamos el momento en que nos hicimos un solo ser, así que empecemos.

AQUÍ EMPIEZA EL LEMMON, SI NO GUSTAN VERLO SE LO PUEDEN SALTAR.

Naruto y Hinata se empezaron a besar cada vez con mayor intensidad. Hinata desvestía salvajemente a Naruto, incluso de un jalón le quitó la camisa, haciendo que los botones se desprendieran de esta, pero al quitarle la camisa, Hinata notó que ahora Naruto tenía unos tatuajes en el torso, pero le restó importaría y decidió preguntarle por ellos mañana, mientras que Naruto le quitaba el vestido a Hinata y con los dientes le jaló el sostén de encaje violeta, revelando los senos de su amada con los pezones. Naruto no se anduvo con miramientos y empezó a amasar los senos de Hinata de una manera desesperada y ansiosa, mientras que Hinata solo se dejaba llevar y acariciaba la cabellera rubia/roja/negra de su novio.

Momentos después Naruto unió los senos de Hinata y metió ambos pesones a su boca, lo que hizo que Hinata soltara un grito de placer. Así Naruto estuvo varios minutos lamiendo las partes sensibles de su novia, hasta que notó como una mano empezaba a sobarle la entrepierna sobre el pantalón, detuvo el trabajo que hacía su boca y miró a Hinata, la cuál tenía un muy notable sonrojo y una mirada con un poco de picardía.

H: Vaya Naru, parecías un bebé lamiéndome así, pero creo que es momento de que pasemos a la cama.

Así ambos se fueron caminando hacia la cama . Al llegar Naruto se empezó a quitar los pantalones y los zapatos, mientras que Hinata se quitó el collar y los aretes y estaba por quitarse los tacones, cuando Naruto, el cuál ya solo usaba unos bóxers negros, la detuvo.

H: ¿Qué pasa, Naru?

N: Deja que yo te quite los tacones, Hime.

H: De acuerdo.

De manera lenta Naruto comenzó a quitarle el calzado a su novia y, cuando ambos tacones estuvieron en el suelo, Naruto empezó a masajear los pies de Hinata de manera lenta y placentera para la Hyüga. Poco a poco Naruto fue dándole besos y lamidas a Hinata, desde los tobillos hasta los muslos, mientras que olía el delicado y fino aroma que su piel despedía, un aroma de jazmín mezclado con canela y un poco de sudor, y es que él adoraba cada parte de su novia, desde sus hipnotizadores ojos hasta su delicioso aroma.

Luego de un rato Naruto se sentó en la cama con las piernas abiertas, entre las cuales se sentó Hinata. Naruto empezó a besar el cuello de Hinata y a darle chupetones mientras que con la mano izquierda le daba un masaje a sus senos y con la derecha jugaba con la intimidad de la peli negra por encima de su liguera braga, mientras que la peli negra soltaba varios gemidos y un hilo de saliva salía de su boca.

Hinata decidió que era hora de que ella tomara la iniciativa y con un ágil movimiento tiró a Naruto en la cama y se posicionó sobre él. Comenzó a besarlo desenfrenadamente, metiendo la lengua y dándole pequeños mordiscos en los labios. Hinata rompió el beso para ir bajando por el cuerpo de Naruto, dejando un rastro de saliva y de marcas de dientes, mientras que miraba varias veces los tatuajes que tenía ahora su novio.

Hinata llegó a los bóxers del rubio y lentamente los quitó, revelando el miembro de Naruto, el cual podía jurar había crecido un poco desde la última vez. Con las agallas que el vino le había conferido por unos instantes, Hinata comenzó a usar sus manos para darle placer al rubio. Luego de unos momentos Hinata puso la masculinidad del rubio entre sus senos y comenzó a sobarlos con estos, de tal manera que Naruto casi moría de placer. Llegó un momento en que Hinata no aguantó más y se quitó la única prenda que le quedaba, se recostó a lado de Naruto y, susurrándole al oído, dijo:

H: Naru, ya no puedo más con esto, por favor hazme tu mujer, hazme el amor.

N: Si, Hina, pero ¿Hoy es seguro?

La pregunta de Naruto dejó perturbada un poco a Hinata, pues ella sabía que en ese momento no era seguro hacerlo.

H: N-No Naru, pe-perdón, n-no debí actuar así.

N: Tranquila Hina, entiendo.

Naruto se estiró hasta que su mano llegó al pequeño buró que tenía a lado de su cama, abrió el cajón y buscó entre todas las cosas dentro un pequeño cuadro de aluminio. Abrió el pequeño contenedor u de ahí sacó un condón. Momentos después usó el globo de látex para envolver a su masculinidad. Ya con protección, Naruto se puso encima de su novia, la cual lo miraba con unos ojos inyectados de pasión, una sonrisa inocente y un sonrojo sobre su nariz y mejillas.

N: ¿Lista, Hime?

H: Sí Naru, hazme tuya.

Naruto poco a poco dirigió su miembro a la entrada de Hinata y, al llegar, metió lentamente su virilidad en su amada, robándole a ambos unos gemidos de placer y lujuria. El rubio comenzó un vaivén un tanto rudo pero lento, lo cual hizo que la peli negra muriera de placer y levantara sus brazos y arañara la espalda de su novio. Luego Hinata jaló a Naruto hacía ella para poderlo besar mientras él la penetraba. La intensidad fue tal que en un momento Hinata volteó a Naruto y ahora ella estaba arriba y el abajo, así Hinata tuvo el control de las embestidas, las cuales se hicieron un poco más rápidas y agresivas. Naruto no pudo más que disfrutar como su novia tomaba el control del acto, pero decidió aprovechar para sobar y masajear los firmes, redondos y blancos glúteos de su amada.

Mientras los dos amantes se volvían uno en un acto de verdadero amor, decían varias cosas.

N: Hina, eres mía ¿Verdad?

H: Soy tuya Naru, tuya por y para siempre.

Así el acto de amor entre el Uzumaki y la Hyüga/Kaguya siguió, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, lo que hizo que Hinata arqueara la espalda y soltara un largo y agudo grito y que Naruto empujara las caderas de Hinata hacia él y soltara un gruñido largo y profundo.

Hinata calló rendida sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, así que fue labor del rubio cargarla un poco para poder salir de ella. Luego de eso Naruto dejó a Hinata sobre la cama y fue al baño para quitarse la protección y tirarla al escusado. Luego de eso Naruto fue de nuevo a su cama, cargó a Hinata en brazos y destendió la cama para así volver a acostar a Hinata y taparla con las sabanas, para luego acostarse a su lado. La cama era del tamaño suficiente para una persona, apenas cabían dos, pero a Naruto no le importó dormir un poco incómodo con tal de dormir junto a su amada.

LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE. HINATA.

Despierto lentamente, intento ponerme de pie pero siento un ligero dolor de cabeza, además de que siento punzadas en mi cuello y una ligera molestia en mis glúteos.

Al despertar completamente noto que no estoy en mi habitación, si no que estoy en el cuarto de Naru. Tardo un poco en percatarme que Naruto está dormido a un lado mío y que, al igual que yo, está totalmente desnudo.

Tarda un poco, pero empiezan a llegar a mi los recuerdo de lo que hicimos la noche anterior. De inmediato me tapo la cara de vergüenza por haber actuado de manera tan atrevida. De repente siento como una mano rosa mi mejilla, Naru despertó sin que yo me haya dado cuenta.

N: Buenos días, Hime.

H: Bu-Buenos días, Naru.

El se incorpora, dejando que las sabanas caigan de su muy trabajado torso y dejando ver los tatuajes que noté la noche anterior. Uno de ellos es un pájaro rojo y dorado sobre su pectoral izquierdo, mientras que en el costado derecho tiene todo un poema escrito.

EL TIGRE

Tigre, tigre, que ardes fiero

en los bosques de la noche:

¿Qué mano u ojo inmortal

ciño tu cruel simetría?

¿En qué cielos, en qué cimas,

ardió el fuego de tus ojos?

¿En qué alas ascendió?

¿Qué mano sostuvo el fuego?

¿Y qué hombros y qué arte

urdieron tu corazón?

Y cuando empezó a latir,

¿Qué mano, que pie terrible?

¿Qué martillo? ¿Qué cadena?

¿En qué horno tu cerebro?

¿Y cuál la forja?

¿Qué garras abra dominar tu espanto?

Cuando hundieron sus lanzas las estrellas

y mojaron el Cielo con sus lágrimas

¿Sonrió el al admirar su obra?

¿Fue quien hizo al Cordero tu hacedor?

Tigre, tigre, que ardes fiero

en los bosques de la noche:

¿Qué mano u ojo inmortal

ciño tu cruel simetría?

Debí haberme quedado callada al ver sus tatuajes, porque Naruto puso sus manos en mis hombros.

N: ¿Te sorprendieron los tatuajes? Están de moda en Kumogakure, así que me los hice en uno de mis viajes haya.

H: ¿Y qué? ¿La tatuadora era linda?

N: Era un chico y sí, supongo que era bien parecido.

H: Lo siento Naru, no quería decir eso.

N: Descuida Hina, me gusta cómo estás cuando sientes celos.

H: ¿Qué significan los tatuajes?

N: El poema significa que Dios hizo al cordero, pero también al tigre, que siempre habrá un si para un no, que en donde hay una sombra hay un rayo de luz. El poema me recuerda un poco a mí y a Menma, somos hermanos, compartimos padres, pero somos opuestos en muchos sentidos.

H: Entiendo, ¿Qué significa el pájaro?

N: Me extraña que no lo entiendas, es un fénix sobre mi corazón, tú estás en mi corazón.

Naruto toma mi mano derecha y la pone sobre su pecho, así puedo sentir sus latidos.

N: Tú haces que mi corazón lata, Hina.

Me lanzo hacia Naru y le lleno de besos la cara ¿Cómo puede él, con unas cuantas palabras, hacerme sentir la persona más feliz de la historia? ¿Cómo puede hacer que me sienta única e inigualable? No sé cómo es que empezó a sentir esto por mí, sólo sé que lo amo más de lo que pueden expresar las palabras.

N: Hinata, es hora de que te vayas a bañar, en una hora quiero que empieces tu entrenamiento, así que tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

H: De acuerdo Naru.

Me levanto de la cama y llevo mis manos a mis senos y a mi entrepierna.

N: ¿Para qué te tapas? No tienes nada que yo no haya visto ya.

Su comentario me hace sonrojar, así que entro rápidamente al baño. Desde dentro le digo a Naruto.

H: Naru, ¿Podrías traer mi equipo para entrenar? Está en mi habitación.

N: Claro Hina, pero no tardes mucho en la ducha o tendré que entrar por ti.

H: N-No me mo-molestaría que lo hi-hicieras.

N: Ganas no me faltan Hina, así que no me tientes, no me tientes.

Luego de una media hora estamos en el campo de entrenamiento. Yo uso la playera negra de tirantes y mis pantalones negros que normalmente uso para entrenar.

Naruto solo usa una playera negra, pantalones grises. Junto a él está la caja de técnicas de los Kaguya, una caja con técnicas de Doton y otra caja con pergaminos cuyo contenido desconozco, pero supongo que debido a que Naruto me pidió que trajera a Ambrosius y que él usa una Katana de madera, son rollos de Kenjutsu. A un lado del campo de entrenamiento estaban Fü y Han recibiendo lecciones para dominar a sus Bijü. También está con ellos Naruto-Kun, así que el que está frente a mí sólo es un clon.

N: Bien Hina, hoy empieza un nuevo entrenamiento. Primero quiero que hagas diez clones para que empiecen a aprender Doton, otros diez que se concentren en los jutsu de los Kaguya y otros diez empezaran a aprender técnicas de Kenjutsu, ¿Estás lista?

H: Si Naru


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ya viene la hora del reencuentro con los de Konoha, ya se está maquinando en mi mente las peleas que ese reencuentro ocasionará.**_

 _ **Los equipos que irán a esa pelea serán el equipo 7 (Kakashi, Menma, Sasuke y Hanabi)**_

 _ **Sakura irá como ninja médico de apoyo.**_

 _ **Equipo 3 o Equipo Gai.**_

 _ **Equipo 9 (Anko Mitarashi, Fü Yamanaka, Yakumo Kurama y Sai Shimura)**_

 _ **Además de la participación de Kushina Uzumaki.**_

Había pasado un mes completo desde que Hinata empezó a entrenar Doton y el Shikotsumyaku mientras que los demás jinchuriki entrenaban con B la manera de controlar el poder de su Bijü, aunque Naruto y Han ya sabían un poco.

En ese tiempo Naruto y Hinata decidieron vivir en una sola habitación, haciendo que Naruto tuviera que comprar una cama matrimonial para su habitación, además de que en más de una noche tuvo "encuentros románticos" con su amada oji-perla.

Hinata y Fü llegaron a ser amigas íntimas, llegando al punto de considerarse hermanas, lo cual fue muy bien recibido por Hinata, pues desde pequeña fue sobajada por la actitud altanera de su hermana de sangre.

Era un día soleado en las ruinas de Uzushiogakure, el cielo estaba despejado y hacía un tiempo agradable.

En un campo de entrenamiento se puede ver como Naruto y Hinata se miran de frente, están separados por varios metros de distancia. A lado del campo de entrenamiento se encuentran B, Han y Fü sentados en unas gradas hechas de piedra, cortesía de un jutsu de Hinata.

Naruto da un paso al frente y se pone en su posición de combate, mientras desenfunda una espada que sacó del dojo Uzumaki.

N: ¿Preparada, Hime?

Hinata, al igual que Naruto, adopta su postura de pelea y desenfunda su espada, solo que ella si usará a su Ambrosius.

H: Preparada, Naruto-Kun.

De repente Naruto desaparece de su posición y reaparece a centímetros de distancia de Hinata, listo para atacarla con su espada, pero Hinata bloquea el ataque de Naruto con Ambrosius. Luego de eso los dos ninjas comienzan una muy fluida y veloz batalla de Kenjutsu, a tal punto que terminan cruzando sus espadas y terminar uno frente al otro, los dos intentaban empujar al otro, sin éxito alguno.

N: Lo estás haciendo bien, Hina.

H: Guarda los cumplidos para esta noche, Naru.

Ambos adversarios de repente saltaron en reversa. Luego de separarse, Naruto mandó varias cadenas de chakra en dirección de Hinata.

H: [Tigre-Conejo-Jabalí-Perro] Doton: Doryüheki.

Frente a Hinata se formó una gran pared de tierra que tenía grabado un fénix enfrente. La pared detuvo por un momento el ataque de las cadenas de Naruto, pero luego de unos instantes las cadenas destruyeron el muro, pero cuando el muro se derrumbó, Hinata ya no estaba.

N: ¿Dónde estás, Hina-Chan?

Hinata sale desde el suelo frente a Naruto como si estuviera saliendo de agua.

H: Doton: Kengan no Jutsu.

Alrededor del puño de Hinata se adhieren pedazos de tierra hasta que el puño de la Hyüga toma la forma de un enorme puño de tierra y rocas, con el que golpea al rubio y lo manda a volar varios metros.

Naruto cae al suelo y momentos después se levanta algo desorientado mientras que Hinata emerge completamente del suelo.

N: Ya veo, el muro de tierra fue una distracción para que pudieras usar el Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu para acercarte sin que te percibiera y así atacarme, fue una buena estrategia, tengo que admitirlo, pero ahora es mi turno.

Naruto lanza cinco shuriken hacia Hinata.

N: [Cordero-Rata-Pájaro-Cerdo-Tigre] Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Las cinco Shuriken se convierten en unas doscientas.

N: Raiton: Corriente Eléctrica.

Naruto embute su espada con chakra Raiton para luego tratar un arco horizontal hacia las Shuriken, lo que manda el Raiton directamente hacia las estrellas ninja.

Hinata observaba como los proyectiles eléctricos iban en su dirección, así que decidió activar uno de sus nuevos jutsu. Hinata extiende sus brazos con los dedos señalando a las Shuriken.

H: Balas Perforadoras de Dedo.

Los huesos de los dedos de Hinata salen disparados por docenas de las manos de Hinata. Los huesos se estrellan contra las Shuriken, en algunos casos las destruyen y en otros las hacen explotar. Luego de unos momentos el Shikotsumyaku de Hinata repone los huesos perdidos.

Naruto se dirige corriendo en dirección de su novia con su espada desenvainada e infundida de chakra Raiton.

N: [Cruz] Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Ahora son cinco los Naruto que se dirigen contra la oji perla.

Hinata recibe los ataques de Kenjutsu de Naruto con Ambrosius, pero la desventaja numérica y el hecho de que estén usando armas mejoradas con chakra hace que Hinata vaya perdiendo la pelea, así que se le ocurre usar una de sus nuevas habilidades. Hinata enfunda su espada y toma la postura necesaria.

H: Danza de los Sauces.

De las palmas de sus manos, codos, omóplatos y rodillas, Hinata saca filosas púas de Hueso.

H: Rotación de los Sauces de Hueso.

Hinata empieza a girar como en el Kaiten, pero en lugar de emitir chakra, solo ataca con las púas que surgieron en su cuerpo, lo cual hace que los clones desaparezcan, que el original reciba muchos rasguños y cortes algo profundos y que su espada sea cortada en varias secciones.

Naruto retrocede varios metros a la espera de que su factor de regeneración cure sus heridas.

H: ¿Qué te parece mi técnica, Naru?

N: Eres grandiosa, Hina. Pero esto no termina acá.

Ya que Naruto terminó su curación, se abalanza contra Hinata. En la mano derecha de Naruto se forma una pequeña esfera de chakra Raiton que va girando y girando mientras alrededor se le forma una pequeña cuchilla de rayos.

N: Raiton: Rasengan.

Naruto salta y cae en dirección de Hinata con el Rasengan por delante, listo para atacar a la Hyüga/Kaguya con él.

H: [Serpiente] Doton: Domu.

Las manos de Hinata toman un color negruzco y detienen por momentos el Jutsu de Naruto para luego tomar a este por el brazo y lanzarlo lejos.

H: Esto ya ha durado demasiado.

Las manos de Hinata regresan a la normalidad y empieza a hacer sellos de manos.

H: [Liebre-Serpiente-Carnero-Liebre-Serpiente] Doton: Chidökaku.

El terreno alrededor de Naruto empieza a hundirse hasta que Naruto está a varios metros de profundidad.

Luego de eso Hinata pone ambas manos en el suelo.

H: Danza del Helecho.

En las paredes del terreno en donde está Naruto empiezan a surgir cientos de púas de hueso que intentan atacar a Naruto. Para evadirlas, a Naruto no le queda más que quedarse acostado en el fondo del agujero. Pero Hinata sale desde dentro de una de las púas.

H: Danza de la Camelia.

Hinata saca los huesos de su brazo derecho y les da forma de una espada, para luego regenerar sus huesos y tomar a Ambrosius. Lanza la espada de hueso hacia Naruto, lo que hace que el brazo izquierdo de Naruto se clave en el suelo.

Hinata se acerca lentamente a Naruto y al llegar junto a él, pone la punta de Ambrosius en la barbilla del rubio, haciendo que este suba la mirada hacia la peli azul.

H: ¿Has tenido suficiente, Naru-Chan?

N: Si Hina, la pelea ha terminado, me has ganado.

H: Bien.

Hinata toca una de las púas de hueso y de inmediato todas las púas empiezan a regresar al cuerpo de Hinata en forma de chakra. Luego de eso Hinata hace que el terreno en que ella y Naruto están vuelva a la superficie.

Los amigos de Naruto y Hinata corren hacia ellos. Fü abraza a Hinata de manera muy emotiva.

Fü: Fue una gran pelea, Hina-Chan.

H: Gracias Fü.

Han: Esa sí que fue una gran pelea, aunque solo fuera para probar el entrenamiento de Hinata en Shikotsumyaku, Doton y Kenjutsu.

B: Ustedes son ninjas abrumadores, una pelea en serio sería una pelea de monstruos aterradores.

N: Bueno, una junta en media hora en la sala de la biblioteca.

Después de eso todos Han, Fü y B de un salto desaparecen y se dirigen a sus habitaciones en la torre.

Hinata se cuelga del hombro de Naruto de manera cariñosa.

H: ¿Nos vamos, Naru?

N: Si, sudamos mucho en la pelea, deberíamos tomar una ducha.

H: ¿Nos duchamos juntos?

N: Si lo hacemos, entonces tardaremos mucho más de media hora y sudaremos más, mejor lo dejamos para después.

H: De acuerdo.

Así los ninjas de Uzushiogakure se van a alistar para una junta.

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS...

Todos los miembros de Eclipse están reunidos en la sala de la biblioteca, incluso Karin, Suigetsu, Jügo y Tayuya están presentes en su versión de holograma.

N: Bueno, mañana iré a Amegakure a presentarle a Hinata a los demás Akatsuki y a que ella tenga una pelea con algunos de ellos para probar que puede ser aspirante a miembro.

Suigetsu: Bien por ella ¿Les hacen descuento en algún restaurante por esa membresía?

Tayuya: Cállate, idiota cara de pez.

N: Bueno, cambiando de tema, creo que ya he ubicado la ubicación de Isobu, el tres colas. Luego de que atrapemos al Ichibi iré con Suigetsu a sellarlo en él, luego le diré a Akatsuki la ubicación de lo que quede de Isobu luego del sellado.

Han: ¿Y cómo planeas convencer a Isobu de entrar en Suigetsu? Según lo dicho por Kokuō, esa tortuga es muy desconfiada.

N: Un amigo mío tendrá una plática con él primero.

Fü: Más que plática, suena a paliza.

Karin: ¿Algo más que reportar?

N: De hecho sí. Karin, Suigetsu, necesito que busquen a una persona en especial.

Suigetsu: ¿A quién hay que encontrar?

N: A un viejo amigo tuyo, Suigetsu ¿Te suena el nombre de Utakata?

Suigetsu: ¿Quieres que busque a ese tonto?

Karin: ¿Quién es?

Sui: Es el jinchuriki del Rokubi. Era mi compañero de equipo antes de que Orochimaru me capturara. Mi maestro trató de quitarle el Bijü de su interior, pero fracasó y Utakata usó el poder de su Bijü para matar a nuestro Sensei, luego huyó de Kirigakure.

N: He investigado acerca de él, un gran ninja y un mejor jinchuriki, incluso es capaz de entrar en la fase dos del modo bestia sin perder la razón, será un gran miembro de Eclipse y por eso debemos buscarlo. Han, necesito que vayas a Iwagakure y hables con el Tsuchikage.

H: Si, para negociar acerca de una alianza con Iwagakure y que te diga donde está metido el anciano de Roshi.

N: La alianza sí, pero lo de Roshi Kamizuru no. Roshi será capturado por Kisame y Fugaku, al primero le encanta jugar con su comida y el segundo no conoce el significado de la palabra "compasión", lamentó decírtelo Han, pero a Roshi no lo podremos reclutar.

H: Si no podemos reclutar a Yöton no Roshi ¿Qué pasará con el Yonbi?

N: Para eso necesito que Han vaya a Iwagakure y hable con Önoki Kamizuru para que encontremos a otra persona que sea combatible con Son Gokü. De preferencia que sea de unos quince o veinte años.

Han: Creo tener a alguien en mente, pero no me gustaría ir solo.

B: yo te acompañaré y mucho rap cantaré.

N: No, debemos mantener la mentira de que tú, B, sigues en tu aldea, será mejor que vaya Fü.

Fü: No hay problema.

B: Estar encerrado es aburrido, prometo no hacer mucho ruido.

N: B, sé que es difícil, pero necesito que te quedes aquí de momento.

B: De acuerdo, maldito idiota.

N: Bueno, luego de que Akatsuki capture al Ichibi, buscarán a Matatabi, luego capturará a Isobu, después a Roshi y al Yonbi, finalmente buscarán a Utakata, Gyüki y finalmente capturarán a mi hermanito, pero nosotros estaremos haciendo nuestros planes mientras tanto.

H: Haremos nuestras jugadas en sus narices mientras ellos creen que van ganando terreno en sus planes.

Jügo: ¿Qué hay de Orochimaru? Él aún te busca y no precisamente para hablar con calma y tomarse un té.

N: Me encargaré de él y de su par de lacayos cuatro ojos a su debido tiempo.

Tayuya: ¿Y ese vejestorio de Danzö Shimura?

N: Él tiene un par de cosas que yo quiero, así que lo único que tengo que ver con él es el lugar en que le voy a patear su caído y arrugado trasero y de paso elimino a sus seguidores.

H: ¿Qué hay de Konoha? Tienen una alianza con Sunagakure, no se quedarán de brazos cruzados mientras Akatsuki ataca al Kazekage y se lleva a uno de sus alumnos.

N: Nos enfocaremos de eso después, por lo pronto debemos prepararnos. Hinata, asegúrate de llevar las herramientas necesarias para la pelea, el resto siga entrenando para usar el poder de su Bijü al menos hasta la etapa de bestia, cuando B los lleve a la Isla Tortuga empezaremos el entrenamiento en la forma humana y en la forma perfecta ¿Alguien tiene alguna cosa que decir?

Nadie dijo nada.

N: Bien, tengo cosas que hacer en el laboratorio, los veré en el almuerzo.

Después de eso Naruto usa el Hiraishin para trasladarse a su laboratorio en las ruinas del hospital de Uzushiogakure.

Ya en su laboratorio, Naruto se pone una bata blanca, guantes de látex y unas gafas protectoras y se aproxima a la cámara frigorífica.

A: ¿Ya estarán listas?

N: No, aún les falta un poco más de tiempo para estar listas, además necesito al bueno para nada de Kakashi y a ese idiota de Tobi para que esto funcione, además de que el ojo de Danzö no me vendría mal.

Naruto coloca su mano derecha en la puerta de la cámara, le transmite un poco de su chakra y la cámara se abre.

Naruto abre la puerta de la cámara, deja que un poco del aire helado de esta salga y empieza a inspeccionar el contenido. Dentro de la cámara frigorífica hay lo que parecen ser estatuas de dos chicos en posición de meditación.

Las estatuas son de un color crema, como si estuvieran hechas de piel humana, además de que son distintas. Una tiene el rostro un tanto anguloso y la parte que vendría siendo el pelo está en puntas, mientras que la otra tiene el rostro más redondo y el pelo es ondulado y desordenado. Lo extraño es que a ambas estatuas les faltan los ojos, por lo que solo tienen cuencas vacías en las caras.

N: Shisui y Óbito Uchiha, los hijos de Kagami Uchiha. El fracaso y el genio, la oveja negra de los Uchiha y la estrella fugaz de los Uchiha, ustedes sí que me serán útiles a pesar de sus "muertes". Estatuas de genes, en esencia solo son cultivos de ADN que han tomado la forma de lo que fueron antes, pero sí que me servirán para evolucionar mis ojos.

A: Pero sólo tienes una pieza de los cuatro, una de ellas aún está con su propietario original, la otra la tiene el costal de huesos y vendas y la otra la tiene ese enmascarado pelos de plata.

N: Ya lo sé, pero tomar los ojos de Kakashi y de Danzö me será algo sencillo, lo que me preocupa es como sacárselo a ese idiota de Tobi, bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Naruto cierra con cuidado la cámara y se va al otro extremo del laboratorio, justo donde están las celdas donde se guardaban los cadáveres cuando el laboratorio aún era una morgue.

Naruto toca uno de los compartimientos con su mano y le transmite un poco de su chakra, luego esta se abre sola, revelando el cuerpo muerto de un chico de unos doce años, con pelo blanco desordenado.

N: Gusto en verte de nuevo, Toneri.

Naruto hace un clon y este le lleva al original un carrito lleno con utensilios de disección. Naruto toma muestras del pelo de Toneri, de su sangre, piel y órganos y los pone en porta objetos.

Luego de eso Naruto cierra el espacio donde está el cuerpo de Toneri y coloca las muestras en un microscopio y las observa.

A: Vaya que es extraño el ADN y el chakra de ese chico.

N: Era parte de la segunda generación de Ötsutsuki, los que descendieron de Hamura y sellaron su Byakugan. De los Seis Clanes que descendieron de Kaguya, ellos eran los más extraños por mucho. Su ADN muestra que tenían una resistencia y factor regenerativo un poco inferior al de los Senju pero igual al de los Uzumaki, además de que su chakra era más fuerte que el estándar, lo que de seguro les permitía hacer jutsu de alto nivel, los cuales de seguro están registrados en el pergamino que estaba junto al de invocación del Fénix. Tengo que crear una sepa de virus que contenga su ADN para inyectárselo a Hinata y que así obtenga el poder de los Ötsutsuki.

A: ¿Y por qué tardas tanto? No te pasó lo mismo con el ADN de los Kaguya.

N: Este material genético es un poco más complejo, más difícil de trabajar, se ha acostumbrado a condiciones atmosféricas y climáticas diferentes de las de la Tierra, es por eso que aún no sé cómo reaccionará al ambiente terrestre.

A: Bueno, solo asegúrate de hacerlo bien, como te dije antes, me agrada tu novia y no me gustaría que algo le pasara.

N: Yo nunca haría algo que la lastimara.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Hinata despierta en la cama que comparte con Naruto, se levanta con cuidado para no despertar al rubio y se mete al baño a tomar una ducha.

Luego de un rato sale de la ducha y se pone una ropa adecuada para pelear. Una camiseta negra de tirantes, pantalones negros hasta más abajo de las rodillas, guantes que le llegan hasta los codos y que tienen integrados un Füinjutsu que almacena sus Senbon, un cinturón con compartimientos, incluso tiene uno para sus kamas y para Ambrosius, además de que se pone sandalias ninja negras, se enrolla los extremos del pantalón a las piernas con vendas, se pone un chaleco ninja parecido al de los Chünin, pero este es negro y tiene aún más bolsillos que el usual, se pone su diadema ninja de Konoha en la frente para cubrir sus marcas del clan Kaguya y el Sello Yin, además de que amarra su cabello en una cola de caballo y se pone un antifaz en la cara, el antifaz se lo dio Naruto y tiene un Füinjutsu que sella cualquier veneno que pueda haber en el aire. Lo curioso es que toda la ropa de Hinata es especial, fue diseñada por Naruto para que responda al chakra del Shikotsumyaku, haciendo que se formen agujeros en los lugares por donde pasarían los huesos de Hinata si lo activará.

Hinata se termina de vestir cuando Naruto la abraza por la espalda. Naruto usa solo una playera morada con el Kanji Veneno (毒, Doku), pantalones oscuros, sandalias ninja negras y su capa y sombrero de Akatsuki.

N: Te vez bien Hina, estás lista para pelear.

H: Gracias Naru.

N: Desayunaremos con los demás y luego te llevaré a Amegakure.

H: De acuerdo.

N: Antes necesito que hagas algo.

H: ¿Qué cosa?

N: Pon un Genjutsu sobre Ambrosius para que así nadie la distinga de una espada cualquiera.

H: ¿Por qué? De por sí nadie ha visto a Ambrosius en milenios, así que nadie la podría reconocer, fuera de esta isla nadie sabe de su existencia.

N: Confía en mí, tengo una corazonada y mis corazonadas siempre se cumplen.

H: De acuerdo.

Así Hinata pone un Genjutsu en su espada para que luzca como cualquier espada cualquiera.

Así la pareja se reunió con sus amigos en un comedor que Naruto había hecho con un jutsu Doton. Luego del desayuno, los miembros de Eclipse se reunieron a las afueras de la isla.

N: [Cruz] Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Naruto crea un clon que se pone de lado de Han y Fü.

N: El clon los llevará a las afueras de Kusagakure, es el lugar más cercano a Iwagakure al que los puedo llevar.

Han: De acuerdo, ustedes dos no hagan nada estúpido.

Fü: Patéales el trasero a esos Akatsuki, Hinata-Chan, especialmente al idiota de la guadaña.

H: Lo haré Fü-Chan, no lo dudes.

B: Y mientras se van a viajar y a pelear yo me quedo aquí solo a rapear, malditos idiotas.

N: Tienes una enorme biblioteca para ti solo además de un dojo lleno de armas y suficiente espacio para entrenar, así que no tienes excusa para estar aburrido.

B: De acuerdo.

N: Nos veremos después. Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Así Naruto se va con Hinata a Amegakure y el clon lleva a Han y a Fü a Kusagakure.

HINATA.

Con el Hiraishin de Naruto llegamos en un instante a Amegakure. Es un lugar un poco deprimente por la lluvia y da algo de miedo por la forma de sus edificios, pero a mí me parece un lugar interesante.

N: Sígueme, Hina.

Naruto me toma de la mano y me lleva a la ciudad.

Ya en la ciudad Naruto se dirige al centro de esta, donde se ubica una enorme torre, la más alta de la ciudad y donde nace una enorme nube gris que provoca la lluvia en todo el lugar. Durante la caminata muchas personas se acercan a Naruto y lo saludan con reverencias, además de que veo como unas mariposas de papel infundidas con chakra nos siguen, cuando le digo esto a Naruto él me dice que es uno de los sistemas de vigilancia que Akatsuki ha puesto en la ciudad.

Llegamos a la torre más alta. La entrada son dos enormes puertas de metal que tienen la nube roja de Akatsuki en medio. Naruto apunta a la puerta con su anillo "Vacío" y luego las puertas se empiezan a abrir.

Dentro hay una enorme estatua de lo que parece ser un hombre un tanto deforme, con nueve ojos, de los cuales sólo dos están abiertos, cadenas en muñecas y tobillos y un rollo en su boca, además de que sus manos están en una posición suplicante.

En los dedos de la estatua están parados los miembros de Akatsuki. Naruto me habló de todos y cada uno de ellos, desde sus fortalezas y debilidades hasta sus personalidades, todo con el fin de poderlos vencer.

Uno de ellos salta desde la estatua y se para frente a Naruto y a mí. Sus ojos de Rinnegan, su pelo naranja en puntas y su cara llena de piercings negros, es Pain.

Pain: Veo que al fin trajiste a tu querida novia para hacer la prueba de que si se une a Akatsuki.

N: Si, ella es Hinata.

H: Es un... gusto conocerte, Pain. Naruto-Kun me ha hablado de ti, de hecho me ha hablado de todos ustedes.

Pain: Bueno, Naruto nos ha dicho que tú podrías ser un miembro valioso de nuestra organización, así que te someteremos a una pelea entre varios integrantes de Akatsuki para ver si en verdad puedes entrar.

H: Me parece bien.

Pain: ¿Quién se ofrece a pelear con ella?

Deidara: Yo me ofrezco, será divertido darle una paliza a la mocosa.

Sasori: A mí no me vean, aún estoy reponiendo las marionetas que perdí en la primera lucha que tuve con Naruto, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que puede hacer esa chica.

Kakuzu: Pienso lo mismo, tuve que usar mucho tiempo para reponer los corazones que me arruinó el chico, y el tiempo es dinero, así que yo paso de pelear con ella.

Hidan: Yo aplastaré a la enana, la cortaré en trozos y la sacrificaré para Jashin-Sama.

Z. B.: Sería bueno pelear con ella.

Z. N.: Estoy de acuerdo.

Konan: Yo también pelearé.

Fugaku: No pelearé por ahora, he estado entrenando muy duro últimamente, necesito descansar unos días.

Kisame: Yo sí que pelearé, quiero saber que tanto le gusta el chakra Hyüga a mi querida Samehada.

N: De acuerdo, entonces es una pelea de 5 contra 1. Se valen todo tipo de jutsu, pero si alguno intenta algo indecente con Hinata, juro que los castraré sin anestesia y usando únicamente materiales de manicura.

Deidara: ¿Y cómo le harás si es Konan quien le hace algo indecente a tu novia?

N: Lo mismo, solo que será un trabajo más pequeño, no tan pequeño como lo de Hidan, pero si sería algo más pequeño.

Hidan: ¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA, LUEGO DE QUE ACABE CON TU NOVIA IRÉ POR TI!

N: Como si fuera a quedar algo de ti luego de que mi Hime acabe contigo.

Pain: De acuerdo, ¿Alguien más?

Toni: Tobi quiere pelear, Toni es un ninja Bad ass que puede vencer a todos.

N: Y Tobi es un ninja que aún no es miembro oficial de Akatsuki, así que Tobi no puede pelear a pesar de que Tobi es un niño bueno.

Tobi: Ah, Tobi está triste.

Pain: Basta de ridiculeces, vayamos al campo de entrenamiento para la pelea.

Así todos salimos de la guarida de Akatsuki y nos vamos a un campo de entrenamiento en medio del bosque que está a las afueras de Amegakure. El campo de entrenamiento tiene suelo de tierra, está techado, con gradas de metal, cadenas cuelgan del techo y hay pilares de metal en las esquinas. Los Akatsuki, mi Naru incluido, se sientan en las gradas.

Pain: Aquí será la pelea, tomen posiciones.

Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Zetsu y Konan se van a un extremo del campo y yo voy a la otra. Naru me ha hablado de las técnicas, habilidades y debilidades de cada uno, así que de entrada ya tengo la ventaja.

Pain se por a un lado del campo.

Pain: Inicien.

Rápidamente Hidan saca su guadaña de triple hoja y va corriendo hacia mí. Cuando llega, intenta cortarme con su guadaña, pero yo evito cada uno de sus ataques fácilmente, es ágil y bueno usando esa arma, pero yo soy mucho más veloz y flexible que él.

Intenta rasgarme de nuevo con su guadaña, pero yo doy media vuelta para evitar el ataque y me quedo justo al lado de la guadaña, usó un golpe mejorado con chakra en la guadaña, la cual la rompe en dos, tomo la parte que conserva los filos y la uso para decapitar a Hidan.

El cuerpo de Hidan y su cabeza caen al suelo, y aun así Hidan grita con enojo.

Hidan: ¡MALDITA MOCOSA, ESTA ME LA PAGARÁS!

Ya he tomado la venganza de Fü. Veo como un clon de Naruto recoge las partes de lo que antes era Hidan y se las lleva a Kakuzu para que las una d nuevo. Después de eso volteo al frente, solo para ver como unos pájaros blancos vienen hacia mí.

Las bombas de Deidara.

Usando el Shunshin logró evitar el ataque, pero de inmediato los pájaros dan vuelta hacia mi dirección, además de que Deidara manda más pájaros hacia mí.

Según lo que dijo Naru, el Bakuton de Deidara es una derivación del Doton, así que puedo derrotarlo con Raiton.

Saco mis Senbon de oro del sello que hay en mis guantes, los imbuyo de chakra Raiton y empiezo a girar sobre mí misma para clavarlos En los pájaros a mí alrededor, una vez que ya todos los pájaros han sido derrotados uso de nuevo el Shunshin para llegar a donde está Deidara. Al llegar a él, empiezo a dirigir chakra Raiton a mis manos.

H: Raiton: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō.

Empiezo a golpear a Deidara en los puntos blandos de su cuerpo y en los puntos de chakra, además de que le inyecto un poco de mi chakra Raiton, lo que hace que sienta mucho dolor y que su chakra Doton quede inutilizado de momento.

Luego de que termino de golpearlo el queda jadeante, así que le doy un golpe en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente y, al igual que con Hidan, Naruto toma a Deidara y se lo lleva a las gradas.

Después veo como alguien sale desde el suelo e intenta darme un puñetazo, es Zetsu. Reacciono a tiempo para defenderme con mi brazo derecho, eso hace que Zetsu de un salto para atrás, me preparo para darle un golpe pero él se hunde en el suelo, esa debe de ser la técnica efímera de la que me habló Naru.

Zetsu podría atacar desde cualquier lugar debido a que el suelo es de tierra y él puede viajar por cualquier superficie orgánica, así que llegó el momento de usar esa técnica.

FLASHBACK.

Estoy en la biblioteca Uzumaki, han pasado cinco meses desde que estoy en Uzushiogakure. El entrenamiento con Naru-Kun ha sido duro, pero he aprendido mucho, en pocos meses he aprendido más que en todos los años que viví en Konoha.

Naruto me lleva a una parte un poco alejada de la biblioteca, en donde hay un letrero que dice "Jutsus Sensoriales".

N: Dime Hinata ¿Qué tipo de tareas hacen los Hyüga como Shinobi?

H: Son peleadores de corta a mediano alcance además de ser ninjas sensoriales y de rastreo.

N: Exacto, en el tiempo que has estado aquí he intentado que rompas con esos estándares que te limitan, pero tampoco debo olvidar esos aspectos. Los Hyüga son los mejores en ese par de aspectos por su Taijutsu y su Byakugan así que también trabajaremos esos aspectos. El Taijutsu lo trabajarás más adelante, así que por lo pronto quiero que aprendas algunos jutsu sensoriales. Los Uzumaki nunca tuvimos un control de chakra demasiado bueno, apenas era lo suficientemente aceptable como para aprender Jutsus médicos, así que estoy seguro de que tú los podrás usar mejor debido a tu gran control de chakra.

H: Si Naruto-Kun, te aseguro que no te defraudaré.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

H: Ojo de la Mente de Kagura.

De repente siento la firma del chakra de todas las personas que están a mi alrededor, incluso logro localizar el chakra de Zetsu. La parte blanca de Zetsu tiene un cierto brillo, como el de un vidrio roto, además de que su temperatura es alta, pero es un calor seco, como si fuera algo podrido o en putrefacción.

La parte negra es... Tenebrosa. Su chakra es de un color tan negro, el chakra de Naru es blanco comparado con el de él, además de que es tan frío y duro que por un momento pensé que me helaría a mí también.

Quito esos pensamientos en mi mente y empiezo a hacer los sellos de manos.

H: [Liebre-Serpiente-Carnero-Liebre-Serpiente] Doton: Chidökaku.

Una sección de la tierra empieza a elevarse, y en la cima se encuentra Zetsu con una expresión de sorpresa.

Doy un enorme salto para ponerme unos cuantos metros por encima de él.

H: [Caballo-Tigre o Serpiente-Carnero-Mono-Jabalí-Caballo-Tigre] Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.

De mi boca sale disparada una enorme bola de fuego que aterriza sobre Zetsu antes de que él pueda volver a escapar. Aterrizo junto a él cuando el fuego se ha disipado y veo las que quemaduras de alto nivel que le he causado. Naruto de un salto llega a donde Zetsu, lo carga y lo lleva a las gradas con el resto de Akatsuki.

Siento como algo hace un rasguño en mi mejilla izquierda, activo mi Byakugan para darme cuenta de que Konan está detrás de mí. Está usando su jutsu de Danza del Shikigami para tener alas de papel y crear miles de Shuriken de papel se dirigen a mí, además de que sus orillas han sido afiladas con Füton para hacerlas más filosas.

H: [Serpiente] Doton: Domu.

Hago el jutsu que Naru me enseñó para cubrir mi cuerpo con chakra Doton y hacerlo tan duro como el diamante.

En las gradas...

Kakuzu: ¡Ese es mi Jutsu! ¿Por qué se lo enseñaste a la chica?

N: Porqué quise hacerlo, además te pagué un muy buen dinero por enseñármelo, así que no tienes derecho a quejarte.

En la pelea...

Las Shuriken de papel vuelan hacia mí e intentan dañarme, pero el Domu evita sufra daños, pero sé que no será por mucho. El filo de Füton de la Shuriken está empezando a cortar mi defensa, supongo que es tiempo de que use un jutsu de mi propia autoría.

H: Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō.

De las puntas de mis dedos empiezan a brotar látigos de chakra, luego empiezo a mover mis brazos alrededor mío a una gran velocidad, haciendo que los látigos formen una enorme red que corta en pedazos todo lo que esté a su alcance, incluyendo también las Shuriken de papel y el cuerpo de papel de Konan.

Al terminar mi técnica, veo como todas las Shuriken de papel están en el suelo hechas pedazos y el cuerpo de papel de Konan también ha sufrido daños, haciendo que de su cuerpo solo quede su brazo derecho y su trozo, además de que sus alas también han sido dañadas.

Konan: Me retiro, ya no puedo pelear.

Konan baja a las gradas, donde los papeles del suelo van hacia ella y empiezan a reconstruir su cuerpo.

Ahora solo me queda...

Siento como algo sale desde el suelo y me da un enorme golpe en el torso antes de que pueda evadirlo, el golpe me hace caer de la elevación de tierra que creé, lo que mínimo es una caída de cinco metros, pero alcanzó a aterrizar de pie, pero el golpe me dejó con unas cuantas costillas rotas, además de que siento como una tercera parte de mi chakra se ha ido.

Veo como Kisame sale del montículo de tierra en que hace unos momentos estuve parada, Kisame lleva a Samehada recargada en su hombro, la espada de retuerce animosamente, como si acabara de probar algo que le gustó. Mi Shikotsumyaku empieza a sanar mis costillas y uso la palma sanadora para detener la hemorragia interna y el pulmón colapsado que el golpe de Samehada me dejó.

K: Debo admitir que eres algo buena, mocosa, pero yo no soy tan débil como el idiota religioso ni el artista de peinado de travesti.

Tiene razón, según me ha dicho Naru, él es el peleador uno a uno más fuerte de Akatsuki junto a Fugaku y Pain, su capacidad de absorber chakra, además de su fuerza sobrehumana, su Kenjutsu y su Suiton lo hacen un adversario increíblemente difícil.

Lo primero que debo hacer para derrotarlo es separarlo de Samehada, así evito su habilidad de absorber chakra, inmovilizarlo y luego atacarlo con una serie de Jutsus a larga distancia.

Desenfundo a Ambrosius, la cual sigue con el Genjutsu que la hace parecer una espada normal, y me aviento contra Kisame.

Mi Ambrosius choca con su Samehada, así que activo una de las habilidades secretas de mi espada y selló el chakra de Samehada, lo que hace que la espada se quede totalmente inmóvil. Kisame lo nota y, con un movimiento de Kenjutsu, separa nuestras espadas y nos separa por varios metros.

K: ¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI ESPADA?!

H: Sólo sellé su chakra, ahora ya no la puedes usar para absorber chakra.

K: Pagarás por esto.

K: [Tigre-Buey-Liebre-Dragón-Pájaro-Dragón-Carnero] Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu.

De la boca de Kisame sale un torrente de agua que toma la forma de un tiburón, el cual se dirige a mi dirección.

H: [Tigre-Conejo-Jabalí-Perro] Doton: Doryüheki.

Creo un muro de tierra que recibe el impacto del ataque de Kisame, pero el golpe es tan potente que el muro es destruido, pero yo salto un momento antes de que el ataque me afecte, pero Kisame ya estaba haciendo sellos de manos.

K: Katon: Ataque del Tiburón Tigre.

De la boca de Kisame salen corrientes de fuego que toman la forma de tiburones y van en mi dirección.

H: Suiton: Teppōdama.

Lanzó una gran bala de agua que choca con el ataque de fuego, dejando una gran nube de vapor. Cuando el vapor se desvanezca veo como Kisame vuelve a hacer sellos manuales.

K: Füton: Ataque del Tiburón Sierra.

Kisame da un aplauso y de repente surgen remolinos de viento que toman la forma de tiburones sierra.

H: [Tora] Katon: Göryüka no Jutsu.

De mi boca expulso una bola de fuego que toma la forma de un dragón y así evito el ataúd de Kisame. Mi dragón de fuego absorbe a sus tiburones de viento y sigue su camino hacia Kisame, pero este en el último momento se mete dentro de la tierra con un jutsu Doton.

Me queda poco chakra, estoy agotada y Kisame no está ni sudando, a este paso perderé seguro, mi próximo ataque debe ser el que derrote a Kisame, debe ser algo fuerte que lo deje lo suficientemente dañado.

Lo tengo. Pero primero tengo que sacarlo del suelo.

H: [Jabalí-Carnero-Serpiente] Raiton: Jibashi.

Pongo mis manos en el suelo y expulsó chakra Raiton que va directo al suelo, electrocutando todo lo que esté a mi alrededor.

Kisame sale desde el suelo, con una corriente eléctrica a su alrededor.

Voy corriendo contra él con mi puño cerrado y cargado con suficiente chakra como para partir un muro de metal en dos.

H: Garra Suave del Dragón Solar: Golpe del Lugar Soleado.

Le doy un fuerte golpe a Kisame en el pecho, lo que hace que el salga volando y se estrelle con uno de los pilares del campo de entrenamiento, el pilar se tuerce por el impacto de Kisame y este cae al suelo totalmente inconsciente.

H: Supongo que eso fue todo.

Del cansancio ya no puedo seguir de pie, así que me inclino para recuperar fuerzas. De repente siento como alguien pone su mano en mi hombro y empieza a transferirme algo de chakra. Es mi Naru.

N: Estuviste maravillosa en la pelea, Hina, no hay duda de que eres la Kunoichi más fuerte del mundo.

Lentamente me pongo de pie y abrazo por el cuello a mi Naru.

H: Todo ha sido gracias a ti, Naru, tú fuiste el que me hizo fuerte.

N: Tú ya eras fuerte, solo saqué a flote tu poder.

Pain camina hacia nosotros con Konan a su lado. Se pone frente a nosotros h nos mira con una expresión neutral.

Pain: Hinata Hyüga, has demostrado ser una Kunoichi muy poderosa, por lo que por este medio te nombro miembro aspirante de Akatsuki, tomarás tu lugar como miembro oficial cuando uno de los Akatsuki actuales caiga en combate.

N: Doble o nada a que es Hidan.

Hidan: ¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA, TE SACRIFICARÉ A JASHIN-SAMA ALGÚN DÍA!

Pain: Como iba diciendo, ahora eres miembro aspirante de Akatsuki, así que tendrás que hacer las misiones que yo te ordene ¿Entendido?

H: Entiendo, Pain.

Pain: De acuerdo, la primera misión será en una semana. Tú y Naruto, junto al equipo de Deidara y Sasori, irán a Sunagakure a capturar al jinchuriki del Ichibi, Sabaku no Gaara, mano derecha del Godaime Kazekage.

H: De acuerdo ¿Algo más?

Konan: No, te daremos un uniforme de Akatsuki y te daremos más detalles del plan mañana, así que por hoy puedes irte.

H: Gracias.

N: Vamos Hina, esto hay que celebrarlo.

Después de eso Naruto me toma de las manos y usa su Hiraishin para volver a casa.


	16. Chapter 16

**UZUSHIOGAKURE. HINATA.**

Naru me llevó a Uzu usando su Hiraishin, pero algo me intriga. Desde que me tomó la mano en Amegakure, ha estado transmitiendo un Chakra algo extraño, uno que jamás había sentido en mi vida.

Cuando llegamos a casa, suelto a Naru y le pregunto.

H: Naru ¿Por qué transmitiste un extraño chakra mi cuerpo?

N: Bueno Hina, de entrada tengo que mostrarte algo. Para empezar estoy usando un Henge.

Activo mi Byakugan y veo que Naru dice la verdad, sobre su cuerpo hay una capa de Chakra que altera su apariencia.

H: ¿Por qué usas un Henge? Además, te veo normal.

N: Mira esto, Kai.

Luego de eso el Henge se deshace y Naru muestra cómo es en realidad.

De entrada todo el pelo de Naru era negro azabache, alrededor de sus ojos hay una sombra roja igual a la que tiene Orochimaru según las fotos que he visto de él en el libro Bingo, sus uñas han crecido y ahora son garras, sus dientes caninos se han alargado y ahora salen de su boca, además de que en la cabeza le han crecido dos pares de cuernos.

N: Este es el Modo Ermitaño Serpiente, es la habilidad que aprendí en la Caverna Ryüchi. Con esta habilidad puedo absorber la energía natural de la tierra y el cielo para unirla con mi chakra y así formar chakra Senjutsu, lo cual hace a mis jutsu mucho más fuertes, además de que mi fuerza y velocidad son mayores, gano algunas habilidades de las serpientes como sensores térmicos en mi nariz, mi lengua puede detectar los aromas en el aire, tengo córneas especiales que bloquean el paso de la luz, por lo que soy inmune a Genjutsu visuales, puedo dislocarme la mandíbula, imbuir de vida a objetos inanimados con chakra y otros trucos más.

H: ¡Eso es increíble, Naru!

N: Si, pero también tiene sus desventajas, en este estado soy débil ante el clima, no puedo estar en climas muy fríos. Además, como todo Modo Ermitaño, debo permanecer inmóvil unos momentos para absorber energía natural, pero Apophis se encarga de eso en mi interior, así absorbo la energía mientras estoy en movimiento.

H: Pero ¿Por qué lo activaste y me transmitiste tu chakra, Naru?

N: Debido a estos pequeños espías.

De mi cuerpo empiezan a brotar unos extraños cuerpos blancos iguales a Zetsu. Los cuerpos caen al suelo y se retuercen, puedo ver que tienen los globos oculares en negro) y que hay marcas negras alrededor de su cuerpo.

N: Dependiendo de lo que yo quiera, mi chakra Senjutsu puede o curar varias heridas o envenenar de gravedad. Varias veces Zetsu me ha puesto estas semillas espías en mi cuerpo, al parecer lo que uno ve lo verá el original, así que siempre enveneno a estas cosas para que así mi escondite siga siendo secreto.

H: Bien pensado, Naru, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

N: Ya lo hiciste, Hime.

H: Oye, no te burles.

N: Perdón Hina, es que te viste muy tierna.

H: Bueno, ¿Me podrías enseñar Senjutsu?

N: A decir verdad no creo que pueda. Mi Modo Serpiente no va mucho con tu chakra, tal vez deberías pedirle a los Fénix que te ayuden en eso.

H: De acuerdo Naru.

N: Bueno, por ahora ve a descansar, B debe estar en la biblioteca, le iré a decir que ya regresamos y pasaré un rato en mi laboratorio.

H: De acuerdo Naru, pero no te vayas a quedar mucho tiempo en tu laboratorio.

N: De acuerdo Hime.

Después de eso Naru hace cuatro clones que cargan con los clones de Zetsu sobre sus hombros y usan el Hiraishin para irse.

 **NARUTO.**

Pasé a la biblioteca a ve luego fui a mi laboratorio usando el Hiraishin. Dentro se encontraban mis clones con las copias de Zetsu recostadas en las mesas de disección que tengo.

Desaparezco los clones y me pongo mi equipo para laboratorio. Mis guantes, cubre boca, gafas, bata blanca y un pañuelo que cubre mi pelo. Después me acerco a los cuerpos de Zetsu con mi material para disección y empiezo a hablar con Apophis mientras trabajo en los cadáveres de Zetsu.

A: ¿No crees que deberías decirle a tu novia acerca de esto?

N: Si ella quiere saber sólo tiene que preguntar, no necesito ocultarle lo que hago aquí, pero tampoco es que necesite decirle.

A: Bueno, pero ¿Qué tan cerca estás con esto?

N: Según sé, los Zetsu blancos están hechos de material genético de mi tío bisabuelo Senju Hashirama del Mokuton, descendiente del primogénito de Ashura, Yggdrasil Senju. Él pudo despertar el Kekkei Genkai de nuestro antepasado, su material genético es igual de complejo que el de Toneri y aún más escaso. Orochimaru usó a niños huérfanos en un experimento que involucraba la inserción de células del Shodaime Hokage en sus cuerpos, todos murieron salvo uno, además de que ese cara de serpiente albina también hizo lo mismo con Danzö al reemplazar su brazo derecho con uno hecho de material genético de Hashirama, ambos obtuvieron el Mokuton pero cada experimento tiene sus características.

Por un lado el del niño que sobrevivió es más estable pero su Mokuton es más débil que el de Danzö, y el del anciano es más inestable. El huérfano se volvió un Anbu de Konoha bajo el mando directo de mi padre. Zetsu posee la estabilidad y la fuerza, pero aún necesito un poco del material de Danzö y del Anbu para poder hacer que el material genético sea trasplantable con un 99% de éxito y que el Mokuton que contenga sea lo suficientemente fuerte.

A: Y se lo darás a ese idiota del Uchiha ¿No puedes insertarle este material genético tal como está y esperar a que muera de un envenenamiento de chakra como esos niños huérfanos de Orochimaru?

N: Eso sería prácticamente asesinarlo y no quiero que Pai Mei baje de su montaña y arruine todos mis planes. Además el insertarle directamente el material genético de Zetsu a Fugaku tiene una taza de éxito de 0.0001%, es uno en un millón, no funcionaría.

A: ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto si funciona o no?

N: Le prometí que le daría los poderes de Hashirama Senju si me daba el ojo de Shisui y una promesa no la rompo sin importar que, además de que yo soy un científico, lo más importante para un científico es que sus experimentos funcionen, y si funciona en Fugaku podré hacer lo mismo conmigo para fortalecer mi lado Senju. Aparte, Fugaku es una mala persona, mató a sus congéneres, a su pareja, a la pareja de su primogénito y al mejor amigo de este, traumatizó a uno de sus hijos y sólo ha cometido crímenes atroces desde que salió de Konoha, merece morir, si no fuera por la promesa que le hice a Pai Mei yo lo hubiera matado hace tiempo, pero también sé que esa tarea la llevarán a cabo dos personas, pero no quiero ponerles esa tarea fácil.

A: ¿Por qué no quieres dejarle fácil a los hermanos Uchiha la tarea de matar a su padre?

N: Uno de ellos bien podría ser un gran problema en tiempos futuros, lo conozco desde hace tiempo y se lo poderoso que es, no lo quiero de enemigo. Si muere o queda herido en la batalla con Fugaku me quitaría un obstáculo de en medio, además de que Sasuke podría ser un buen aliado, pero es de esos que se enojan si no puede con algo, tal vez un desafío como Fugaku sea lo que necesite para dejar de lado ese defecto.

A: De acuerdo, solo espero que sepas lo que haces, hacer que un descendiente de Indra tenga el poder de un descendiente de Ashura trae problemas, lo mismo si el caso es al revés.

N: Controlar las variables es mi especialidad, además de que últimamente estoy en una racha de victorias.

A: De acuerdo.

Termino de diseccionar los cuerpos de Zetsu. Ya he obtenido antes material genético de él, pero tener varias muestras siempre es de provecho.

Meto los cuerpos en las cajas y saco el cuerpo de Toneri, trabajo un poco con él y luego salgo del laboratorio.

 **NARRA EL AUTOR.**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Hinata se volvió pasante de Akatsuki, el día posterior a su pelea, ella y Naruto fueron por su equipo de Akatsuki, el cual consistía en la capa negra con nubes Rojas, el sombrero de paja y algunas armas, lo cuales fueron revisados por Naruto para asegurarse de que no contuvieran más clones de Zetsu. Además de que Hinata modificó la túnica para que fuera sensible al Shikotsumyaku, de tal forma que cuando lo activara, la túnica abriría agujeros para que pasaran sus huesos.

Naruto varias veces fue a Amegakure para recibir detalles acerca de la misión en Sunagakure, pero Naruto también tuvo reuniones con Eclipse para asegurarse de que la unión de Gaara a su grupo fuera un éxito, además de que Suigetsu y Karin habían logrado contactar con Utakata y le pidieron que fuera a un lugar al cual Naruto iría luego de la misión de Suna, además de que Naruto encontró la ubicación final del Sanbi y planeaba ir con Suigetsu luego de que Utakata se les uniera a Akatsuki.

El día de la misión en Sunagakure llegó y Naruto y Hinata viajaron a Amegakure para encontrarse con el Equipo Artístico, Pain y Konan.

Pain: Tardaron en llegar.

N: Lo lamento, tenía que asegurarme de llevar todo, después de todo no todos los días se pelea contra uno de los fincó grandes Kage.

Konan: Lo que sea, deben partir pronto hacia el País del Viento.

Deidara: No hay problema.

Deidara saca de la boca de su mano derecha una pequeña ave de arcilla, la avienta al aire y él ave crece hasta tener el tamaño suficiente para llevar tanto a Deidara como a Sasori, los cuales de un salto suben al lomo del gran pájaro.

Mientras que Naruto y Hinata se muerden los pulgares para hacerlos sangrar y trazan una línea de sangre en la Palma de su mano.

H: [I-Inu-Tori-Saru-Hitsuji] Kuchiyose no jutsu.

Hinata golpea con su mano el suelo, luego aparece una nube de humo. Luego de que la nube desaparece se puede ver a una enorme ave de plumaje rojo y negro, de tres metros de alto por tres de largo, de porte elegante y que transmite un Aura de calor que evapora las gotas de lluvia antes de que lo toquen.

H: Gusto en verte, Prometeo, necesito que me lleves al País del viento.

Prometeo: De acuerdo pequeña, sube.

Hinata de un salto sube a su majestuoso pájaro.

N: [I-Inu-Tori-Saru-Hitsuji] Kuchiyose no jutsu. Aparece, Amo de los Cielo y Señor de los vientos, fiera de los tornados con coraza de esmeraldas, ven a mí, Quetzalcóatl.

Una mayor nube de humo aparece luego de que Naruto dice esas palabras. Poco a poco la nube de humo desaparece y da lugar a una inmensa serpiente. La serpiente enrolla la mitad de su cuerpo, pero la otra mitad la levanta por los aires, llegando a tener una altura de diez metros. La serpiente tiene unos cinco metros de ancho, escamas de un verde esmeralda brillante y tienen puntas filosas, su cola termina en una enorme púa con seis filos que salen de ella, la serpiente tiene en el lomo un par de alas con plumas del mismo verde que las escamas, la cara de la serpiente es de un dorado parecido al oro, sus ojos son igual de verdes que las escamas, además de que en la nuca las escamas las tiene levantadas, como si fuera un copete. La serpiente tiene un hueco en el lomo, entre las alas, adecuado para que vaya sentada una persona o dos.

Quetzalcóatl: ¿A qué me has llamado, Naruto?

N: Señor Quetzalcóatl, necesito que me lleve hacia el País del viento.

Quetzalcóatl: De acuerdo, pero más te vale que la próxima vez que me llames sea para algo más importante que servirte de transporte.

Naruto de un salto llega al espacio de montar de la espalda de la serpiente.

Pain: Más les vale no fallar.

N: Pierde cuidado.

Así los Akatsuki se van de Amegakure en dirección a Sunagakure.

 **DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS.**

Se puede ver cómo los Akatsuki llegan a la frontera entre el País de la lluvia y el Viento. Todos bajan de sus monturas, las de Hinata y Naruto desaparecen en una nube de humo, mientras que la de Deidara se encoge y vuelve a la mano de su creador.

N: Bueno Sasori, tú eres nuestro guía, así que sino el camino.

Sasori: De acuerdo, pero no seas impaciente.

Deidara: La marioneta hablando de hilos.

Así los cuatro ninjas se adentran en el desierto.

 **DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS. EN LA NOCHE.**

Se puede ver cómo tres Akatsuki se acercan a la entrada de la aldea.

N: ¿Seguro que tu lacayo supo colocar las bombas?

Sasori: Estoy seguro de que lo hizo, así que deja de molestar y ve de una vez a pelear contra el idiota de Sabaku no Baki.

H: De acuerdo.

Sasori: Estaré descansando un rato mientras Deidara captura al jinchuriki.

N: De acuerdo.

Así Sasori se va.

N: Hina, usa un jutsu Doton para ablandar los muros de la entrada, así cuando explote solo herirá a las personas en lugar de matarlas.

H: De acuerdo.

Hinata hace lo que Naruto le dice y luego ambos desaparecen en un Shunshin.

 **DENTRO DE LA ALDEA.**

Sabaku no Baki, Godaime Kazekage, miembro del clan del Desierto, alumno del Yondaime Kazekage e hijo del Sandaime veía desde el balcón de su casa como su pupilo y mano derecha se enfrascaba en una pelea con un enemigo desconocido que viste una túnica negra con nubes rojas.

Usando su Kekkei Genkai que une el Füton y el Doton para formar Jiton, Elemento Magnético, empezó a convocar la Arena de Hierro, una de las armas más poderosas de su aldea.

Con la arena de hierro creó un montículo que flotaba en el aire y le servía de transporte. Montó la pequeña nube de arena y se preparó para ayudar a su alumno, pero de pronto sintió algo detrás de él.

N: [Inu] Guadaña de Elemento Viento.

Baki voltea y ve como una gran corriente de viento se acerca hacia él. Usando su arena de Hierro crea una esfera que lo envuelve, pero el ataque es tan fuerte que el Kazekage es empujado y cae al suelo con su arena de hierro.

Frente a él aparecen Hinata y Naruto.

Baki: Te conozco, apareces en el libro Bingo como el hijo perdido de Namikaze, pero no sabía que eras un criminal. También apareces tú, muchacha, según sé te secuestraron y sacaron de Konoha hace unos tres años, pero no parece que estés secuestrada, díganme ¿Qué hacen en mi aldea y por qué atacan a mi alumno?

N: Sabaku no Baki, Godaime Kazekage, lo que vinimos a hacer a tu aldea es un secreto, pero has de saber que para que cumplamos nuestro propósito debemos dejarte fuera del juego, así que venimos a derrotarte.

H: O podrías rendirte pacíficamente, sería lo mejor para todos.

De repente de entre las obras aparece un pelotón de veinte Anbu de Suna.

Baki: Vienen a mi aldea y atacan a mi alumno, no los perdonaré. No me importa si eres el hijo del Hokage o una Hyüga, no saldrán de Sunagakure no Sato con vida.

N: ¿Por qué siempre quieren tomar la vía difícil? Hinata, encárgate de Baki, yo iré por los Anbu.

H: ¿Estás s giro, Naru?

N: Tu nivel actual rebasa por mucho al de Baki, lo podrás derrotar sin mi ayuda.

H: De acuerdo.

 **HINATA.**

Veo como Naru crea algunos clones y se pone a pelear contra los Anbu, mientras yo tengo que pelear contra uno de los cinco Kage.

Baki: Kaze no Yaiba.

Veo como de las palmas de las manos de Baki surgen varias corrientes de Füton que van contra mí.

H: [Caballo-Tigre-Carnero-Mono-Jabalí-Caballo-Tigre] Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.

Creo una bola de fuego de mi boca y la envió contra las corrientes de viento, las cuales son absorbidas por mi fuego y aumentan el tamaño de este. La bola de fuego va contra Baki.

Baki: [Tigre-Conejo-Jabalí-Perro] Doton: Doryüheki.

Baki crea un muro de tierra que lo protege de la bola de fuego. Luego de unos momentos la bola de fuego se deshace y el muro se desmorona, r velando a Baki con las manos extendidas tocando el suelo.

Baki: Jiton: Colmillo de Arena de Hierro.

Del suelo salen varios colmillos hechos de arena de hierro, cada colmillo se mueve por sí solo y trata de atacarme. Esquivo sus ataques difícilmente, sus movimientos son muy veloces e impredecibles, pero tengo la ventaja. Jiton, está formado por Füton y Doton, por lo que es débil contra el Katon y el Raiton.

H: Raiton: Hakke Kūshō.

Envió contra los colmillos de hierro una ola de chakra Raiton, lo cual hace que sean electrificados y se desmoronen.

Baki: [Tigre-Buey-Perro-Conejo-Serpiente] Füton: Daitoppa.

De la boca de Baki sale una gran ráfaga de viento que va en mi dirección.

H: [Tora] Katon: Göryüka no Jutsu.

Creo un dragón de fuego que absorbe el ataque de Baki y se vuelve aún más grande, luego ataca al Kazekage, el impacto es inminente. Luego de que el humo se desvanezca veo cómo donde estaba antes Baki ahora solo hay una estatura de él hecha de cristal. Ese Baki era solo un clon de arena.

El verdadero Baki sale del suelo frente a mí con una Magaña infundida de Füton. Baki trata de atacarme con su espada y yo apenas tengo tiempo de sacar a Ambrosius para responder el ataque.

Empezamos una pelea de Kenjutsu. Es muy bueno, además de que varias veces alarga el filo del manto de Füton de su espada para intentar matarme, pero usando mi Byakugan veo esos ataques y los logró evitar.

Después de unos momentos logró desarmar a Baki y guardo a Ambrosius, no pienso usarla en un contrincante desarmado.

Baki: Caíste en la trampa.

Después de que dice esas palabras siento un movimiento debajo de mí. Uso mí Byakugan para ver el suelo, ahí encuentro que debajo de mi hay una enorme cantidad de Arena de Hierro, una parte se centra en enterrar mis pies, estoy atrapada.

Baki: Jiton: Ataúd de Arena de Hierro.

La arena de Hierro se abalanza contra mí, es más cubre mi cuerpo por completo de tal forma que no puedo hacer sellos de manos. Al finalizar puedo ver que me encuentro dentro de una pirámide de Arena de hierro.

Baki: Funeral de la Cascada Imperial de las Capas de Arena de Hierro: Sello

Usando mí Byakugan veo que la pirámide tiene integrados sellos supresiones de chakra, lo bueno es que Naru me enseñó a hacer sellos que evitan que Füinjutsu de enemigos me afecten y ahora estoy usando uno, pero de momento estoy inmovilizada. Solo me queda una salida.

Activo mi Shikotsumyaku y lo imbuyo de Raiton y me preparo para hacer una de mis técnicas más poderosas por el momento.

H: Raiton: Vibración corpórea.

Empiezo a emitir chakra Raiton alrededor de mi cuerpo, lo cual hace que la arena de hierro a mí alrededor se caiga y tenga suficiente espacio para hacer mi técnica absoluta.

H: Garra Suave del Dragón Solar: Tornado ardiente de huesos eléctricos.

Empiezo a girar sobre mí misma mientras emito chakra Raiton por mis puntos de chakra y exaltó fuego de la boca.

Pocos momentos después todo a mí alrededor explota debido a mi técnica.

Quedo liberada del jutsu de Baki y todo lo que está a diez metros de distancia de mí ha quedado destruido, por suerte no había ninguna persona cerca.

Baki estás inconsciente y tirado en el suelo, tiene algunas quemaduras y cortadas, pero nada grave.

N: Creo que te excediste un poco, Hina.

Veo a Naru caminar hacia mí con Nuibari en su mano derecha y uno de sus kunai espacio tiempo en la izquierda, no sé por qué aún no usa a Oryüken si ya ha practicado con ella. Detrás de él están los Anbu tirados, activo mí Byakugan para ver su estado, solo tienen algunos huesos rotos y moretones, nada serio.

Después de eso oímos el sonido de una explosión detrás nuestro con mí Byakugan veo como Deidara ha derrotado a Gaara mezclando bombas de arcilla en su cúpula de arena.

N: Deidara ya tiene a Gaara, será mejor irnos rápido.

Naru me toma de la mano y usa su Hiraishin para ir a donde está Sasori.

Llegamos al pequeño claro dónde Sasori se quedó a esperarnos.

Sasori: Ya se estaban tardando.

N: Aparecieron unos Anbu, así que me tuve que ocupar de ellos mientras mi Hime le pateaba el trasero al Kazekage.

Sasori: Bueno ahora solo falta que el idiota de Deidara regrese para irnos de aquí.

Volteamos a ver a la puerta de Sunagakure. Vemos como Deidara sale volando en una de sus aves de arcilla con Gaara en la cola de la escultura. Muchos ni ja de Suna lo siguen, pero Deidara activa los sellos explosivos en las paredes de las puertas, generando una gran explosión.

Deidara vuela en nuestra dirección y aterriza ante nosotros.

Deidara: Esa sí que fue una buena pelea, además de que pude hacer muestra de mi increíble talento artístico.

Sasori: Esa basura no es arte, no dura ni cinco segundos, el arte es algo eterno que se hace aún más bello con el tiempo.

Entonces Deidara y Sasori empiezan a discutir, ya veo porqué Naru varias veces dijo que ellos eran un dolor de cabeza.

Mientras el equipo artístico pelea, veo como Naru se acerca a Gaara y disimuladamente le inyecta algo en el cuello. Su fórmula del Füinjutsu de Muralla.

Vuelvo a invocar a Prometeo y Naru vuelve a invocar a su serpiente Quetzalcóatl, ambos subimos a nuestras monturas y tomamos camino hacia la guarida de Akatsuki donde sellaremos al Ichibi.

 **KONOHAGAKURE, DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS.**

En la oficina del Hokage, se puede ver como Kakashi Hatake y los Chünin del equipo 7; conformado por el hijo del Hokage, la heredera del clan Hyüga y el heredero del Clan Uchiha, se encuentran frente al Yondaime Hokage y la esposa de este.

Menma: Vamos papá, danos una mejor misión, hemos entrenado muy duro estos tres años para que solo nos órdenes ir de escoltas de una caravana de mercadeo -ttebayo.

Kushina: Menma-Chan, aún eres un Chünin, no podemos mandarte a misiones peligrosas hasta que seas Jönin.

Sasuke: No seas tan escandaloso, dobe.

Hanabi: Menma-Kun, escucha a tu madre.

Después de eso una Jönin del departamento de designado entra exaltada a la oficina con un pergamino en la mano.

Jönin: ¡Hokage-Sama, algo horrible ha pasado!

Minato: ¿Qué sucede?

Jönin: Sunagakure ha sido atacada por Akatsuki, el Kazekage fue herido y se han llevado a Sabaku no Gaara.

Toda la sala queda en silencio debido a esas palabras.

Minato: Dame el pergamino y retírate.

La Jönin hace lo que Minato le dice y se va.

Minato: Según esto, la persona que atacó a Gaara fue un no ja identificado como Bakuton no Deidara, un niña renegado de Iwagakure. Mientras que los que atacaron a Baki fueron... Naruto y Hinata.

Menma: Mi hermano... ¿Atacó a uno de los cinco Kage?

Hanabi: Hinata no podría atacar a alguien por qué sí, además ella no se uniría a una organización criminal.

Sasuke: ¿Mí padre estuvo en el ataque?

Minato: Según esto sólo fueron esos tres, pero se cree que hubo alguien más involucrado.

Minato les cuenta a los presentes lo que dice el pergamino.

Hanabi: ¿Desde cuándo Hinata puede usar Ninjutsu elemental? Está prohibido para los Hyüga usar técnicas aparte del Jünken.

Sasuke: Pues al parecer tu hermana decidió saltarse esa regla. Hokage, debe mandarnos a nosotros.

Minato: Sasuke, sé cómo te sientes, pero es demasiado peligro. Además este asunto tiene conexiones personales con todos ustedes, no creo que sea bueno que vayan.

Hanabi: Hokage-Sama, suegro, cómo usted ha dicho, este asunto tiene una relación personal con nosotros, pero para este asunto los 15 de Konoha han estado trabajando durante estos tres años, no puede quitarnos esta oportunidad.

Minato cierra los ojos y se frota las sienes, entonces Menma le pone la mano en el hombro.

Menma: Papá, por favor, se trata de mi hermano -ttebayo.

Minato: De acuerdo, pero no irán solos. Ustedes serán acompañados por el equipo 3 y el equipo 9, además de que mandaré a un ninja médico con ustedes por cualquier cosa.

Ss.: Sakura, ella es la única adecuada para algo así.

Menma: Sasuke no se quiere separar de su novia.

Ss.: Igual que tú y Hanabi.

Minato: Partirán en una hora, así que vayan a prepararse.

Todos: Hai.

Una vez que los tres Chünin se han ido, Kakashi se acerca a su antiguo maestro.

Kk.: ¿Está seguro de esto, Minato-Sensei? Mandar a Menma tras Akatsuki, es como que un conejo persiga a un lobo hambriento, además no le ha dicho a Menma y a sus amigos toda la verdad acerca de Naruto.

Minato: No sabía cómo decirle. Les dije que no quería que fueran porque están involucrados sentimentalmente con este tema, pero ese también es mi caso, después de todo Naruto sigue siendo mí hijo.

Kushina: Nuestro hijo, cariño, compartimos la culpa de la persona que es ahora, es por eso que yo también iré a esa misión -ttebane.

El Hokage mira a su esposa con los ojos muy abiertos.

Minato: Kushina, tú no puedes...

Kushina: Minato, sabes que siempre gano nuestras peleas y esta no será la excepción. Soy la madre de Menma y de Naruto, mi deber es cuidar de ambos y corregirlos cuando se debe. Naruto ha caído en la oscuridad, tengo que salvarlo.

Minato: La última vez...

Kushina: La última vez me tomó por sorpresa, eso no volverá a pasar, yo también he entrenado para poder traer a mi bebé de vuelta a casa -ttebane.

Minato: No cambiarás de opinión ¿Verdad?

Kushina: No.

Minato: De acuerdo, puedes ir, pero cuídate mucho.

Kushina abraza y besa a su esposo y sale de la oficina.

Kk.: La cuidaré Sensei, a ella y a Menma.

Minato: Sé que lo harás Kakashi, ve a avisarles a Gai, Anko y Sakura de la misión.

Kakashi usa el Shunshin para salir de la oficina de su Sensei.

Minato: Espero estar haciendo lo correcto.

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS.**

En la puerta de Konoha se encuentran el equipo 7 (Menma, Hanabi, Sasuke y Kakashi) el equipo 3 (Lee, Ten Ten, Neji y Gai), el equipo 9 (Fü Yamanaka, Yakumo Kurama, Sai Shimura y Anko Mitarashi) además de Sakura.

Kk.: ¿Ya todos saben lo que haremos?

Todos: Sí.

Kk: Pues debemos irnos.

Todos estaban por marcharse, cuando...

Kushina: Esperen.

Kushina, vestida con su uniforme Jönin y con su espada en la espalda, llega con el grupo.

Anko: Kushina -Sama ¿Qué hace aquí?

Kushina: Iré con ustedes -ttebane.

Menma: Mamá ¿Estás segura? -ttebayo.

Kushina: Sí, así que ni se les ocurra repelar en esto -ttebane.

Kk.: Bueno, es hora de irnos.

Así los ninjas de Konoha se van de la aldea y toman camino rumbo a Sunagakure.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hola público conocedor, quiero decirles que, para que haya más pelea y los capítulos no sean muy pesados, me saltaré algunos hechos y otra más los omitiré.**

 **Por ejemplo, todo lo que pasa desde la batalla de Kankuro con Sasori hasta la llegada del equipo 7 con Chiyo a la guarida de Akatsuki no lo pondré porque ya todos lo vimos en el manga o el anime, además de la pelea que tuvieron los de Konoha con los sujetos que se hicieron pasar por Kisame e Itachi será omitido, así que el próximo capítulo comenzará con la llegada de los de Konoha a la entrada de la guarida de Akatsuki, pero tranquilos, los próximos capítulos tendrán acción al 110%.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto.**

Vamos los cuatro viajando en silencio por el desierto, hemos volado todo un día sin contratiempos, cuando de repente escuchamos una voz tras nosotros.

\- Devuélvanme a Gaara!- Volteamos y vemos a un chico que tiene maquillaje morado, mono negro con un círculo mitad morado mitad arena, un gorro con orejas de gato y guantes negros. En sus dedos veo varios callos y uñas bien cortadas y cuidadas.

\- Titiritero, sin duda.- Pienso mientras veo a ese chico.

\- Lo lamento, pero nos costó mucho capturar a este chico como para dejarlo ir así como así- Dice Deidara mientras se burla del chico.

\- Así lo pidieron.- Dice mientras saca de su espalda tres enormes rollos de almacenamiento, los pone en el suelo, se abren y el chico hace el sello del tigre. De repente aparecen tres marionetas

La primera tenía tres ojos y tres pares de brazos, la segunda es igual sólo que con cara alargada y con cuernos, la tercera tenía forma de salamandra con una caña de metal en la espalda.

\- Cierto, ahora que recuerdo, este jinchuriki tiene dos hermanos mayores y uno es titiritero, supongo que ese eres tú ¿Cuál era tu nombre? ¿Kimpachi? ¿Kintaro?

\- ¡ME LLAMO KANKURO, DEVUÉLVEME A GAARA!- Grita para luego mandar a sus marionetas contra nosotros, pero Sasori usa su cola para golpearlas. Luego salta del pájaro de arcilla de Deidara y se pone frente a Kankuro.

\- Adelántense, yo me quedaré a pelear con este crío, puede que obtenga algo de diversión de él.- Dice Sasori mientras retira su sombrero de su cabeza.

\- De acuerdo, pero no te tardes mucho.-Dice mi Hina mientras hace que su Fénix retome el vuelo y le ordeno a Quetzalcóatl que se dé la vuelta.

\- Tranquilos, iré lo más pronto posible, saben que odio esperar y hacer esperar- Dice Sasori mientras Deidara hace que su escultura retome el camino.

\- ¡Alto ahí!- Dice Kankuro mientras hace que la marioneta de tres ojos ataque a Deidara pero Sasori usa su cola para atraparla en el aire.

\- Tu oponente soy yo, muchacho, así que no te distraigas o puede que mueras.- Dice Sasori mientras menea su cola para lanzar al títere frente a su dueño.

Así dejamos a Sasori a solas con ese Kankuro.

\- Les diré algo, casi siento lástima por ese chico. Sus habilidades son un libro abierto para Sasori, además de que sus venenos están casi a la par con los míos.-Digo mientras volamos.

\- Es cierto, por desgracia para ese chico Sasori es el peor enemigo que pudo haber pedido.- Dice Deidara mientras suelta una pequeña risa burlona.

\- Vi las habilidades de Kankuro en los exámenes Chünin, es un titiritero muy bueno, pero Sasori es uno de los mejores exponentes del Ninjutsu de marionetas.- Dice mi Hina, tal vez no haya visto a Sasori en una pelea, pero le he contado mucho acerca de las habilidades de los Akatsuki.

\- Bueno, aún queda un día de camino a Ishigakure y con este pequeño contratiempo hemos perdido un poco de tiempo, así que debemos acelerar el paso.- Digo mientras le pido a Quetzalcóatl que vaya más rápido, lo mismo hace Hinata con su Fénix y Deidara con su escultura. Así los tres aumentamos la velocidad.

 **MENMA.**

Llegamos a Sunagakure un día después de que nos esteramos del ataque, en el camino nos encontramos a Temari, la amiga sin derechos de Shikamaru, quien nos llevó por el desierto y nos escolta hacia su aldea.

Tuvimos que entrar por un túnel subterráneo, debido a que la entrada principal fue destruida en el ataque, por suerte solo hubo un par de heridos.

Temari nos lleva hacia el hospital, pero solo vamos mi mamá, Kakashi-Sensei, Anko-Sensei, Cejotas-Sensei, Hanabi-Chan y yo. Los demás se quedaron en la entrada de la aldea.

Temari nos lleva a una de las mejores habitaciones, donde se encuentra recostado Sabaku no Baki, el Kazekage. Baki tiene varios vendajes en el cuerpo, además de que hay varios tubos y cables que van desde máquinas y sondas hasta su cuerpo.

\- Así que ¿Estos son los Shinobi que Namikaze ha mandado para arreglar el problema de su hijo?- Dice Baki, con una mirada y una voz cargadas de odio y enojo.

\- Baki-Dono, sé que mi hijo ha causado problemas, pero...-Decía mi madre, pero es interrumpida por Baki.

\- ¿Problemas? Ese chico no ha causado problemas, ha atentado contra mi seguridad, la de Sunagakure y la de todo el País del Viento. Cuando vi que mi alumno estaba siendo atacado por un lunático de las explosiones, tomé camino inmediatamente para ayudarlo, pero no pude llegar a tiempo debido a que tu hijo y la Hyüga que va con él me atacaron. Mis Anbu, los mejores que está aldea ha tenido en generaciones, llegaron a protegerme, pero tu hijo los derrotó a todos, en cuento a ti- Dice para luego señalara Hanabi-Chan- la chica Hyüga, que según sé es tu hermana, uso técnicas elementales unidas con él Jünken para dejarme en este deplorable estado. Kushina-Dono, su hijo es un criminal y ni su esposo ni usted tuvieron la decencia de decirlo a otros países, con esto han puesto en riesgo la vida de todas las aldeas Shinobi, así que rece porque no encuentre a su hijo, porque cuando lo haga...

Una enfermera entra a la puerta, lo que interrumpe a Baki -ttebayö.

\- Kazekage-Sama, unos Anbu han traído a Kankuro gravemente herido y envenenado, además de que sus marionetas han sido reducidas a pedazos.-Dice la enfermera, lo cual provoca que Baki empieza a ponerse de pie y a desconectarse todos los cables y tubos que tiene conectados a su cuerpo. Al intentar ponerse de pie por primera vez casi se cae, así que la enfermera trató de ayudarle, pero Baki la empujó a un lado, luego extiende sus manos como si estuviera señalando algo bajo su cama. De repente, de debajo de la cama sale la Arena Magnética de Baki, la cual envuelve el cuerpo de su dueño y forma una especie de traje a la medida, lo que hace que Baki gane un poco de estatura y que pueda caminar con normalidad -ttebayö.

Todos vamos a ver el estado de Kankuro, así que nos dirigimos a la sala de urgencias. Ahí se encuentra Temari junto a una cama de hospital en la cual está recostado Kankuro, le han quitado la parte superior de su ropa y se le ha corrido el maquillaje, además de que en su cuerpo hay varios rasguños, jadea fuertemente y en su pecho hay una gran herida que está cubierta por un líquido morado -ttebayö.

Baki se acerca a una de las enfermeras que está tratando a Kankuro.

\- ¿Qué tan mal está?- Le pregunta Baki a la enfermera.

\- Las heridas físicas no son graves, pero el veneno es lo preocupante, no hemos podido descifrar lo que contiene y sin eso él morirá.- Dice la enfermera.

Luego de eso Kankuro recupera la conciencia y toma el brazo de Baki -ttebayö.

\- Fue... Fue Sa... Sasori de la Arena Roja... Él me hizo esto.- Dice Kankuro, lo que hace que Baki se ponga pálido.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿Seguro que era él?- Le pregunta Baki a su alumno.

\- Sí, él mismo me lo dijo... Otra cosa ¿Recuperaron los res...restos de mis tí...títeres?

\- Sí, los trajeron contigo.

\- Bien, en la ma...mano de Cuervo hay un pe…Pedazo de la ropa de Sa...Sasori, fue el único daño que le pude ha...hacer. Yo seguí la arena con chakra que Gaara dejó, pero a estas horas ya de...debió haber desaparecido, necesitarán otro rastro para encontrar a Gaara.

\- De acuerdo.-Dice Baki.

Luego de eso entra a la sala Sakura con guantes azules de nitrilo, un cubre bocas y una bata blanca.

\- A un lado todos.-

\- Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dice Kakashi-Sensei.

\- Me dijeron que trajeron a un Shinobi gravemente herido y, como saben que fui instruida en Ninjutsu médico por Tsunade, me pidieron que echara una mano.-Dice Sakura y empieza a revisar a Kankuro, así que todos salimos de la sala y le dejamos el trabajo médico a la Shinobi médico -ttebayö.

Ya en las puertas de la sala de urgencias, empezamos a hablar.

\- Disculpe viejo Baki ¿Quién es ese Sasori? -ttebayö

\- Menma-Chan, Sasori era un Shinobi de Sunagakure, el mejor titiritero que esta aldea ha producido, además de que era un experto en venenos -ttebane.- Dice mi mamá.

\- Sí de verdad es parte de Akatsuki eso explicaría como les fue tan fácil entrar a la aldea. Shinobi de Konoha, han venido a rescatar a Gaara y a detener a los miembros de Akatsuki que se lo han llevado, así que les tomaré la palabra y aceptaré su ayuda, pero necesitarán a alguien que conozca y que le sepa hacer frente a Sasori, y en la aldea solo hay un Shinobi que cumple con esas características, hablaré con ella para que los acompañe ¿Cuándo partirán?

\- Creo que sería prudente partir mañana, después de haber descansado una buena noche y de que Sakura haya visto a Kankuro-Dice Kakashi-Sensei.

\- De acuerdo, haré que alguien lleve a sus compañeros y a ustedes a un hotel.- Dice Baki para luego regresar a su habitación -ttebayö.

Luego de unos minutos llega un Chünin de Sunagakure que nos lleva a un hotel de la aldea, donde ya nos está esperando el resto del equipo -ttebayö.

 **EL DÍA SIGUIENTE.**

Todos salimos de la aldea de Sunagakure a primera hora. Sakura ha logrado tratar a Kankuro de forma exitosa y ha logrado sintetizar un antídoto para el veneno de ese tal Sasori. Nos va a acompañar en la misión Chiyo Akasuna, la abuela de Sasori y experta en pelea de títeres -ttebayö.

Todos partimos a paso veloz de Sunagakure con un propósito, recuperar a Gaara. Pero yo tengo mi propio objetivo, traer a mi hermano de vuelta a su hogar -ttebayö.

 **LEJOS DE AHÍ, EN UN LUGAR DE ISHIGAKURE. HINATA.**

Hemos volado todo el día y la noche sin descanso. He usado mi Byakugan para cerciorarme de que nadie nos ha seguido, pero a la única persona que se ha acercado a nosotros es Sasori cuando regresó de haber derrotado a Kankuro. La mañana del segundo día de viaje llegamos a la guarida que ya habíamos preparado para el proceso de sellado del Ichibi de Gaara.

La guarida en realidad solo es una enorme cueva frente a un pequeño riachuelo. Hemos usado una enorme piedra para cerrar la entrada y Naru ha puesto un Füinjutsu de cerradura en la piedra, lo que hará que solo él la pueda abrir o que se abra cuando otras cuatro personas quiten al mismo tiempo unos sellos que Naruto colocó a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia de aquí.

Entramos a la cueva y uno la fuerza que me da el Sello afín para mover la roca y cerrar la entrada.

Dentro de la cueva se encuentra una visión holográfica de Pain.

\- Ya se estaban tardando.- Dice Pain mientras nos mira.

\- Fue mi culpa, un niño que es admirador de mi trabajo nos entretuvo en el camino hacia acá.-Dice Sasori.

\- Es raro que seas tú quien retrase a los demás, Sasori.- Dice Pain.

\- Luego discutimos esto, por lo pronto empezamos con lo que hemos venido a hacer.- Dice Naru.

\- De acuerdo. [I-Inu-Tori-Saru-Hitsuji] Kuchiyose no jutsu: Gedö Mazö.

El holograma de Pain realiza el jutsu de invocación y frente a nosotros aparece la estatua demoníaca Gedö Mazö. Deidara deja el cuerpo de Gaara frente

En las puntas de los dedos de la estatua empiezan a aparecer las siluetas de los demás Akatsuki y luego Naru, Deidara y Sasori se colocan en el dedo que les corresponde según el anillo que tienen.

\- Esta es la parte que menos me gusta de ser miembro de Akatsuki, pasar un día y medio totalmente inmóvil y transmitiendo mi chakra a esa estatua cuando podría estarle ofreciendo sacrificios a Jashin-Sama.- Dice Hidan.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a hacer tus ridiculeces y dejas de fastidiar?- Dice Fugaku.

\- ¡MALDITO HEREJE, JASHIN-SAMA TE HARÁ ARDER EN EL INFIERNO POR TUS BLASFEMIAS!- Dice un iracundo Hidan.

\- Ya cállense los dos. Fugaku, sabes qué sí solo fuéramos nueve personas las que hiciéramos este jutsu tardaríamos tres días en hacerlo, Hidan, este jutsu es clave en nuestro plan, así que deja de quejarte.- Dice Konan mientras hace callar a Fugaku y a Hidan.

\- De acuerdo, empecemos de una vez. Hime, tú vigila mientras hacemos esto.- Me dice Naru.

\- Está bien.- Digo mientras voy a una pequeña habitación que hay dentro de la cueva. La habitación está equipada para que ahí pase la noche una persona, tiene cama y está amueblada.

\- [I-Inu-Tori-Saru-Hitsuji] Kuchiyose no jutsu. -Hago mi jutsu de invocación y aparece ante mi Helios, el cual ahora es tan grande como un cóndor.

\- ¿Qué necesitas, Hinata?-Me dice luego de que ambos hacemos una reverencia ante el otro.

Le cuento como Naru me enseñó su Modo Sennin serpiente y le preguntó si me puede enseñar algo así.

\- Claro que te podemos enseñar nuestro modo Sennin, Hinata. Hagoromo y Hamura fueron los primeros en mezclar chakra con energía natural para usar el modo Sennin, pero su madre Kaguya también usaba la energía natural para controlar el ambiente, aunque nunca lo mezcló con chakra. Hagoromo aprendió su modo Sennin de unas criaturas que, según sé, han estado dormidas desde su muerte, pero Hamura aprendió nuestro Senjutsu y fue el primer Sennin de los Fénix, luego instruimos a Hiperión, Tea y a Caronte. Este modo, al igual que los otros, tiene sus singularidades. Puedes absorber radiación solar y usarla para curarte las heridas, alimentarte con luz solar y realizar fotosíntesis como las plantas. Pero es algo difícil de aprender y solo puedes hacerlo si vas a la Isla Solaris para aprenderlo.

\- De acuerdo, hablaré con Naruto acerca de esto cuando terminemos la misión.- Le digo a Helios y luego lo mando de regreso a la Isla Solaris.

Tomo un momento para pensar un poco en lo que se ha convertido mi vida. Ahora soy una kunai ji fuerte, posiblemente la más fuerte del continente elemental, pero me he convertido en una criminal. He matado a personas, personas malvadas que no le hacían ningún bien al mundo. Me he entregado a Naruto en cuerpo, mente y alma, porque lo amo, porque sé que es el amor de mi vida.

Él me ha confiado su sueño, un sueño donde nuestros amigos y nosotros somos los gobernantes, los vigilantes que mantienen el orden en el mundo. Pero en el proceso tendré que pelear con personas a las que antes traté como amigos y maestros, no sé si pueda... No, tengo que hacerlo, es por un bien mayor, sé que algún día ellos lo comprenderán.

Así pasa un día y medio, mientras Naru y los demás Akatsuki hacen el Füinjutsu de los Nueve dragones Ilusorios y yo vigilo la entrada con mi Byakugan.

Las horas pasan y Naruto termina el Füinjutsu. Los dragones que han salido del Gedö Mazö regresan a él, uno de los ojos del Mazö se ilumina y le sale una pupila, el cuerpo de Gaara cae al suelo con aspecto de estar muerto, pero sé que está inconsciente.

\- Eso fue todo, ahora lo que corresponde es ir a Kumogakure a por el Nibi, ese será su trabajo, Hidan, Kakuzu.

\- De acuerdo, espero poder obtener algo de dinero de esta misión.- Dice Kakuzu.

\- Tú y tu asquerosa codicia, Kakuzu, Jashin-Sama escupe a quienes veneran el dinero y no a él.

\- Oye Hidan ¿Tú dios es todopoderoso?-Dice Naru mientras mira al holograma de Hidan.

\- Al fin alguien muestra interés en el camino hacia Jashin-Sama, si Naruto, Jashin-Sama es todopoderoso.

\- Si tú Dios es todopoderoso ¿Puede crear una piedra tan pesada que ni él mismo pueda levantar?

\- Este...Bueno... Jashin-Sama.- Dice Hidan, completamente confundido.

\- Bueno, es momento de separarnos, Deidara y Sasori, regresen a Amegakure y denme el reporte de la misión.-Dice Pain.

\- ¿Y Naruto y su novia?-Dice Deidara.

\- Naruto tiene la tarea de ubicar al Sanbi, así que debe ir a hacer su trabajo.

\- Esperen, hay alguien afuera.-Digo luego de ver con mi Byakugan que alguien ha llegado a la entrada de la guarida.

\- ¿Quiénes son, Hime?-Dice Naru.

\- Son Shinobi de Konoha junto a una mujer mayor de Sunagakure. Al parecer han usado perros ninja para llegar aquí, Kankuro debió haberse quedado con algo de ropa de Sasori en su pelea, la cual debieron usar para rastrearnos basa la cueva.-Les digo a todos.

\- Creo saber quién es la mujer-Dice Sasori.

\- ¿Quiénes son los de Konoha?-Dice Fugaku.

-Es Kakashi-Sensei, junto a su equipo de Gennin, pero creo que ahora todos son Chünin o Jönin. También está el equipo de mi Sensei, Anko Mitarashi, pero creo que me han reemplazado con un muchacho pálido y que porta un Tantö, además también vino el Equipo de Maito Gai y la esposa del Hokage. Esperen, el equipo de Maito Gai se ha ido, cada uno en diferentes direcciones, parece que se han dado cuenta del sello que hay en la roca que tapa la entrada y de cómo quitarlo.

\- Así que mi mamá ha llegado, supongo que no entendió mi mensaje la última vez que nos vimos.-Dice Naru.

\- ¿El jinchuriki del Kyübi está aquí? Sería una buena oportunidad de capturarlo.- Dice Pain.

\- Perdona que te interrumpa, líder, pero ¿Qué no el Gedö Mazö sigue un orden para sellar a los Bijü? Según sé, el siguiente en la lista es el Nibi, luego el Sanbi y el Yonbi al mismo tiempo, luego el Hachibi y finalmente el Kyübi.-Dice Naru.

\- Podríamos encarcelarlo mientras obtenemos a los demás Bijü.- Dice Konan.

\- Mala idea, eso sería anunciar una guerra con Konoha, además no creo que podamos retener al Kyübi por mucho tiempo.- Dice Fugaku.

\- De acuerdo, entonces que esto sea una misión para analizar la fuerza actual del jinchuriki y de los ninja de Konoha.-Dice Pain.

\- Espero que no los dejen muy mutilados.-Dice Kisame mientras su holograma desaparece.

\- No mueras chico, tenemos asuntos pendientes.-dice Fugaku para luego desaparecer.

\- Iré a donde ustedes están, solo en caso de que necesite recoger algún cuerpo.- Dice Zetsu y su holograma desaparece.

Hidan, Kakuzu y Konan desaparecen sin decir palabra, luego Pain desaparece de último y el Gedö Mazö se esfuma. Naru se acerca al cuerpo de Gaara, saca de su bolsillo un pequeño pergamino, lo abre y un remolino sale de este, el remolino se traga a Gaara y lo almacena en el pergamino. Naru hace un Kage Bunshin y le cambia la forma para que se parezca a Gaara, el clon se acuesta en el suelo y simula estar muerto.

\- Que empieza la función.- Dice Naru, mientras transmite una ola de instinto asesino y sus ojos brillan con furia, en especial su ojo Sharingan.

 **FUERA DE LA GUARIDA. MENMA.**

Ha pasado media hora desde que el equipo de Cejotas-Sensei se fue a quitar lo pergaminos que nos evitaban entrar a la cueva donde se encuentran los Akatsuki -ttebayö.

Un momento después el comunicador que Kakashi-Sensei tiene en la oreja transmite un sonido extraño y Kakashi-Sensei aprieta un botón en el aparato.

\- De acuerdo.-Dice Kakashi-Sensei.- Era Gai, dice que todos los de su equipo han quitado los sellos, así que vendrán dentro de un rato. Sakura, es tu turno.

\- De acuerdo.- Dice Sakura mientras da un salto atrás, luego se ajusta sus guantes y va corriendo contra la roca que tapa la entrada a la cueva.-Shannaro- Grita Sakura mientras le da un potente puñetazo cargado con chakra a la roca.

La roca empieza a agrietarse y se rompe en miles de pedazos -ttebayö.

\- Bien hecho, Sakura.- Dice Sasuke mientras pone la mano en el hombro de su novia.

\- Dejen las cursilerías para después, es hora de entrar.- Dice la vieja Chiyo mientras entra a la cueva, luego todos la seguimos.

Ya en la cueva, vemos a cuatro personas dentro. Según los informes que he recibido de Ero-Sennin y lo que me ha dicho el viejo Baki, los Akatsuki que veo son Deidara, usuario de una variación especial del Doton, el Bakuton, y el otro es Sasori de la Arena roja, experto en títeres y venenos, además de Nieto de la vieja Chiyo. Lo que más me molesta es que Deidara está usando a Gaara como si fuera un asiento.

A los otros dos los reconozco de inmediato. Hinata ha cambiado en estos tres años, su cuerpo se ha desarrollado bien y su cabello lo ha dejado crecer hasta la cintura, además de que está usando un poco de lápiz labial rojo. Usa la túnica de Akatsuki, además de que lleva una lagaña en la cintura al igual que una kamas que parecen de oro, usa guantes con protecciones de metal y lleva su banda ninja de Konoha en la frente, pero el símbolo ha sido rasgado con un kunai.

Por otro lado, se dejó crecer el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda y lo tiene atado en una coleta y se ha dejado un poco la barba a manera de candado, usa la túnica de Akatsuki y un protector frontal que tiene el Kanji "Veneno" y dos serpientes a los lados, en su cintura cuelga la espada Nuibari y en la espalda tiene atada una espada enfundada. Parte de su cabello cae sobre la parte izquierda de su cara, ocultándola por alguna razón, y me sonría, me sonríe con una sonrisa orgullosa y altanera, como diciendo "Eres poca cosa a lado mío", ese es mi hermano gemelo, Naruto.

\- Vaya, vaya, lograron llegar aquí, felicidades, supongo que deberíamos tener un mejor escondite que está cueva.- Dice Naruto mientras nos mira de manera burlona.

\- No nos interesan las felicitaciones de un traidor como tú.- Dice Hanabi mientras activa su Döjutsu y se pone en posición de combate.

\- Hermana, parece que no has cambiado en los últimos tres años, sigues siendo la niña arrogante que fue consentida por papá.-Dice Hinata mientras toma una posición e combate diferente a la de los Hyüga y activa sus ojos.

\- Tú y yo ya no sismo hermanas, has deshonrado al clan Hyüga al huir de la aldea con ese traidor y unirte a una organización criminal.- Dice una muy enojada Hanabi. Luego mira fijamente a Hinata con su Byakugan y al parecer ve algo que la sorprende, pues por un momento pone cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿Traidora? ¿Deshonrado al clan? Los únicos que han deshonrado y traicionado al clan Hyüga son aquellos que han marcado a sus hermanos e hijos cual ganado, ellos han manchado la familia que hace generaciones fundó Tea Ötsutsuki.-Dice Hinata, con enojo pero aún calmada.

\- ¿Quién se supone que es Tea Ötsutsuki?- Dice Hanabi.

\- No tiene sentido que te lo diga a ti, alguien que ha traicionado el legado de Hamura.- Dice Hinata.

\- Naruto, por favor ven con nosotros, te lo suplico -ttebane.- Empieza a decirle mi mamá a Naruto.

\- Kushina, veo que te has recuperado de nuestro último encuentro, pero tendré que negar tu solicitud, así que sería mejor que todos ustedes se vayan de aquí o no respondo de mí.- Dice Naruto.

\- No nos iremos sin mi alumna y Gaara.- Dice Anko-Sensei.

\- Anko-Sensei, lo lamento, pero no volveré a Konoha, mi lugar, mi hogar y mi felicidad es junto a Naru.- Dice Hinata mientras toma el brazo izquierdo de Naruto, el cual le da un beso en la frente.

\- Desgraciado ¿Qué le has hecho a Hinata?- Dice Yakumo.

\- Eso es asunto de pareja, así que no lo voy a estar discutiendo así como así. Dice Naruto mientras toma de la mano a Hinata.

\- Así que es verdad, ustedes son pareja y Hyüga-San se fue por voluntad propia de la aldea, esto lo querrá saber Danzö-Sama.-Dice Sai.

\- Vaya, veo que han traído a uno de los perros falderos de Danzö, además de que por su aspecto puedo adivinar que es un Shimura, el mejor clan en Füinjutsu luego del Uzumaki ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Dice Naruto señalando a Sai.

\- Soy Sai Shimura, y los detendré, traidores a Konoha.- Dice Sai mientras saca su Tantö y un pincel.

\- Esto ya se está volviendo aburrido, me estoy impacientando.-Dice el tal Sasori.

\- Es verdad, esta plática arruina mi enfoque artístico.- Dice Deidara, mientras se levanta y pone su pie en la cabeza de Gaara.

\- Quita tu pie de ahí.- Digo, apenas logrando contener mi ira.

\- ¿He? ¿Tanto te importa el cuerpo de este chico?-Dice Deidara para luego patear el costado de Gaara.- Es gracioso, con él ya llevamos tres jinchuriki capturados, sin embargo, con los otros dos no hubo nadie que quisiera rescatarlos, creo que conocieron a la segunda en Sunagakure en los pasados exámenes Chünin ¿Les suena el nombre de Fü de Takigakure?

Esas palabras hacen que todos nos quedemos sorprendidos. Fü, esa chica que conocimos en los exámenes en que obtuvimos el ascenso a Chünin ¿Era un jinchuriki? Y ellos la mataron por eso. Me siento tan enojado por eso...

 **NARUTO.**

Siento algo, algo en el ambiente ha cambiado, una presión se siente de repente luego de que Deidara habló de Fü.

Veo como los rasgos de mi hermano empiezan a cambiar. Sus ojos se han vuelto rojos con pupilas rasgadas, le han crecido los colmillos y los bigotes de su cara se han difuminado. Supongo que ha sido influenciado por el chakra de Kurama.

Antes de que los demás se den cuenta, Menma da un salto y se prepara para atacar a Deidara, pero yo activo una cadena de chakra desde mi espalda y la lanzó contra Menma, estrellándolo contra la pared.

\- Hermano menor, tú no eres un ninja, un ninja no perdería el control solo por unas cuantas palabras provocadoras, pero si tanto quieres pelear yo seré tu oponente.-Digo mientras veo a los demás ninja de Konoha y a la anciana de Suna.- Haber, ustedes son once y nosotros cuatro, para hacer esto justo tres de nosotros pelearán con tres de ustedes cada uno, y uno de nosotros solo peleará con dos de ustedes ¿Están de acuerdo?

\- ¿Once? Te estás olvidando del equipo Gai, de seguro ellos ya vienen en camino para acá y ellos sí que te darán una patada en el trasero.-Dice Sakura.

\- ¿Te refieres a los que fueron a desactivar los sellos que evitaban que la piedra fuera movida o destruida? Tranquila, Hina y yo dejamos en los sellos una pequeña sorpresa en caso de que alguien aparte de mí o Hinata los quitara, así que ese equipo Gai tardará un buen rato en volver, si es que vuelven alguna vez. Regresando al tema de las peleas ¿Quién querrá pelear contra quién?

\- Sasori, tiempo de no vernos, querido Nieto.-Le dice la anciana a Sasori.

\- Veo que el tiempo aún no se ha llevado tu decrépito cuerpo, vieja Chiyo.- Dice Sasori.

\- Sasori ¿Acaso esa anciana es tu abuela? Vaya que linda reunión familiar, la mocosa se encuentra con su hermana y el idiota se encuentra con su madre y hermano, ya me estoy sintiendo algo triste de que nadie de Iwagakure haya venido a verme.- Dice Deidara en forma de broma.

\- Deidara, cállate o te agregaré a mi colección.- Dice Sasori con notable enfado.

\- Sakura, necesitaré tu ayuda para esta pelea. Soy una anciana que ya no tiene ni una pizca de fuerza física, pero tú has sido entrenada por la princesa Tsunade, así que tú tienes la fuerza física que a mí me hace falta.

\- De acuerdo, Señora Chiyo.- Dice Sakura mientras se pone junto a la anciana.

\- Así que me van a enfrentar una anciana y una mocosa, creo que me están tomando un poco a la ligera, no me sentía tan humillado desde que hice equipo con ese idiota de Orochimaru.- Dice Sasori.

Esas palabras al parecer causan gran sorpresa en Sakura, supongo que es debido a su hermano mayor.

\- Tú ¿Qué sabes acerca de Orochimaru? ¿Has visto a mi hermano Sakuraba?

\- En el tiempo en que Orochimaru fue parte de Akatsuki fuimos compañeros, sé muchas cosas de él y sí, vi a ese idiota de Sakuraba, era uno de sus lacayos favoritos, pero si quieres saber más, tendrás que derrotarme.-Dice Sasori.

\- De acuerdo, te derrotaré y te sacaré hasta la última pieza de información.- Dice Sakura para luego ajustarse los guantes.

\- Sakura, ten cuidado.-Dice Sasuke poniéndose de lado de su novia.

\- Que tiernos, pero creo que es mi turno de elegir a quienes les patearé el trasero hoy, veamos, el tonto de mi hermano menor está en mi lista, además de que una pelea con el perro de mi padre no estaría mal, y dañar un poco al hijo de Fugaku me ayudaría a quitarme el estrés, así que pelearé con Menma, el teme de Sasuke y con el idiota copiador de Hatake.

\- Ni lo sueñes, tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente.- Dice Hanabi.

\- Hanabi, si yo no tuviera prohibido matar a los Hyüga, tú estarías varios metros bajo tierra desde la última vez que estuve en Konoha, así que será mejor que no me tientes.-Le digo a Hanabi mientras suelto un poco de instinto asesino en el aire, lo que provoca que los demás se pongan un poco tensos, pero mi Hina no se ve afectada.

\- Hanabi, como has dicho tienes asuntos pendientes con mi novio, pero tú y yo tenemos una disputa más importante, una disputa que empezó el día en que padre me convirtió en una esclava debido a ti, yo seré quien luche contigo.- Dice mi Hina de manera decidida.

\- Como sea, derrotaré a la traidora y luego iré por el idiota que tengo por cuñado.- Dice Hanabi, qué curioso que me diga cuñado, aunque en cierta forma ella también es mi cuñada.

\- Hinata, como veo que no piensas venir por las buenas, como tu maestra es mi deber traerte de vuelta a Konoha, así que yo pelearé contigo.- Dice Anko para ponerse a lado de Hanabi.

\- Lo siento Anko-Sensei, de verdad la quiero como a una madre, pero sí tengo que pelear contra usted para seguir a lado de Naru, lo haré y le ganaré.-Dice mi Hina.

\- Hime, creo que deberías pelear contra Kushina, sería una buena práctica para ti pelear con alguien que es más experimentado en Kenjutsu que yo.-Le digo a mi Hina.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Claro, ustedes eligen a sus contrincantes y me dejan a mí las sobras, debería explotarlos por eso.-Dice Deidara.

\- Cálmate, a la próxima podrás pelear con oponentes más fuertes, solo no armes un drama.- Le digo al artista de peinado de mujer.-Bueno, no me gusta lo cerrado que está este lugar así que creo que sería mejor que Sasori peleará aquí con su abuela, los demás tendremos que salir.

Antes de que los de Konoha puedan ver, Hinata y yo salimos de la cueva de un salto, seguidos por Deidara y su enorme pájaro de arcilla, el cual tiene a Gaara en la boca.

Los ninja de Konoha, salvo por Sakura y la abuela de Sasori, nos siguen hasta que llegamos a un Valle algo alejado de la cueva, un buen lugar para pelear.

 **LEJOS DE AHÍ.**

El equipo de Gai se dividió y se fue en direcciones contrarias para quitar los sellos que estaban unidos al sello que bloqueaba la entrada a la puerta. Cada uno tardó una media hora en llegar al sello que le correspondía. Gai llegó a una montaña donde el sello estaba en una pared, Ten Ten a una pradera que tenía el sello en una roca, Lee llegó a un bosque donde el sello estaba en un árbol y Neji llegó a una zona desértica donde el sello estaba en un cactus.

Los cuatro, que se comunicaban por comunicadores en sus orejas, informaron que habían encontrado los sellos y se sincronizaron para quitarlos al mismo tiempo, cosa que lograron.

Pero luego de quitar los sellos algo pasó. Cada uno de los sellos empezó a emitir una luz y calor, el calor fue tal que cada uno de los Shinobi tuvo que soltar el papel.

Luego de unos momentos el sello hizo una pequeña explosión y ante cada uno de ellos apareció una persona. Frente a Neji y a Ten-Ten apareció un clon de Hinata, mientras que frente a Lee y a Gai apareció un clon de Naruto.

Los cuatro ninjas sabían algo. Los clones serían sus oponentes.

 **NARUTO.**

Luego de haber traído a los de Konoha a este pequeño Valle, activo un pequeño jutsu.

\- Füinjutsu: Barrera de pelea dividida.

El jutsu crea una barrera que me deja encerrado con Kakashi, Menma y Sasuke, mientras que a Hinata la deja encerrada con mi madre, Hanabi y Anko, y deja a Deidara fuera de esto para que pueda pelear con toda libertad con ese idiota de Raíz, Fü Yamanaka y con Yakumo.

\- ¿Por qué nos has encerrado?-Dice Kakashi.

\- Para que nadie intervenga en una pelea ajena, ya hemos decidido quienes serán nuestros oponentes y no me gustan los cambios de último minuto.

\- Por mí está bien, quiero derrotarte con toda libertad para que así pueda sacarte información acerca de mi padre.-Dice Sasuke mientras activa su Sharingan.

\- Créeme Teme, si quisiera te podría dar información de Fugaku para que fueras y lo mataras, pocas cosas me harían más feliz que ver a Fugaku muerto, pero ¿Qué sería de la vida si sólo hiciéramos cosas fáciles? Te daré información acerca de Fugaku si logras hacer de este encuentro algo entretenido.

\- Naruto, eres mi hermano, pero ayudaste a que raptaran a un amigo mío, así que te derrotaré para poderte llevar a casa de nuevo y que ahí recibas tu castigo. -Dice Menma.

\- Haber si puedes, hermano menor, así que ¿Comenzamos con el baile?

\- De acuerdo.- Dice Kakashi para luego destapar su ojo Sharingan.

Voy corriendo contra ellos con uno de mis Kunai en la mano. Los tres sacan cada uno un arma. Kakashi saca un kunai al igual que Menma, pero Sasuke saca una Chokutö.

Así empezamos una pelea de Taijutsu combinado con Bukijutsu y Kenjutsu. Los tres son muy veloces y reaccionan bien a mis ataques, además de que me es difícil combatir a dos usuarios del Sharingan, a pesar de que también estoy usando el mío.

De repente Sasuke salta lejos de mí y se quita unas vendas que tenía en la muñeca derecha, revelando un sello de almacenamiento, del cual sale una Füma Shuriken.

Sasuke lanza la enorme arma contra mí mientras que los otros dos idiotas saltan a lado mío. Usó mi Sharingan para ver cómo la Shuriken va hacia mí, además de debajo de esta hay otra Shuriken y que ambas están unidas a Sasuke por cables ninja.

Doy una voltereta y pasó entre las dos Shuriken y, un momento antes de que Sasuke jale las Shuriken, uso un poco de chakra Füton para cortar los cables. Mientras sigo en el aire tomo ambas Shuriken por los agujeros, a una las cargó con Füton y a la otra con Raiton, la primera se la lanzo a Hatake y la segunda a Menma, aunque ellos fácilmente la esquivan y van corriendo contra mí.

\- Füton: Renküdan.

Lanzó mi bola de viento contra Sasuke.

[Caballo-Tigre -Carnero-Mono-Jabalí-Caballo-Tigre] Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.- Dice Sasuke para mandar una bola de fuego contra mi ataque, el cual es absorbido por el fuego y cambia de dirección hacia mí, mientras que Hatake y Menma se preparan para hacer sus propios ataques.

\- [Jabalí-Carnero-Serpiente] Raiton: Jibashi.- Dice Kakashi para luego cargar el suelo con chakra Raiton.

\- Odama Rasengan.- Dice Menma mientras correr en mi dirección con un Rasengan de más o menos un Metro de diámetro.

\- Suiton: Taihönda.- Lanzó un potente torrente de agua contra la técnica Katon de Sasuke, lo cual provoca una nube de humo, la cual es la distracción perfecta para mí. Para eliminar la nube de humo se necesitaría un jutsu Füton, y sé que ellos no lo pueden hacer. He estudiado a los tres de manera muy detallada. Kakashi ha copiado más de mil jutsu, pero de su gran repertorio casi no tiene nada de Füton, así que no podrá despejar el vapor, Sasuke sólo tiene Raiton y Katon, mientras que de seguro mi hermano aún no ha aprendido jutsus elementales más haya de intentar agregarle chakra Füton al Rasengan. Ya dentro del vapor, creo unos dos clones de para que les sea aún más difícil dar conmigo

\- Gracias por la cortina de humo idiotas, ahora podremos hablar de manera más tranquila.

\- No te relajes tanto, gusano, solo es cosa de que entremos al vapor y te demos una paliza.- Dice de manera altanera Sasuke.

\- Sasuke, ¿Cómo sabrás que no te estoy apuntando con un arma en este instante? Bien podría estar esperando a que hagas un movimiento para clavarte un kunai entre los ojos.

\- La nube de vapor no te cubrirá por siempre, Naruto.- Dice Kakashi.

\- Cierto, pero me dará tiempo de analizarlos. Ya sé mucho de cada uno de ustedes como Shinobi, pero de ustedes dos, Sasuke y Kakashi, aún me falta saber de ustedes como individuos.

\- ¿Individuos? ¿De qué diablos hablas?- Dice Sasuke, notablemente enojado.

\- Me alegra que preguntes eso, Teme. Verás, desde que puedo recordar, he podido ver cosas que nadie más ve, no, no hablo de que posea un Döjutsu, simplemente podía saber lo que la gente pensaba solo por pequeños gestos, como inclinar la cabeza a la derecha cuando mienten o desviar la mirada al ocultar un secreto. Fue cuando cumplí seis años, luego de haber aprendido a leer, que supe que esa habilidad es algo propio de personas llamadas a sí mismas Mentalistas, personas que podían comprender el comportamiento humano, manipular y controlar a los demás con su agudeza mental y astucia. Mi bisabuelo, Tobirama Senju, fue uno, él mismo lo dijo en una autobiografía que leí en el despacho de Minato, además de que Minato posee un poco de estas habilidades, pero no al nivel de las mías. Estas habilidades me han salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.

\- Bonito discurso, Naruto, pero no veo que tiene que ver con...- Dice Kakashi, pero lo interrumpo.

\- Por ejemplo tú, Kakashi. Uno de los hombres más atractivos de Konoha, pero que a sus treinta años no ha sentado cabeza o formador familia, además de que cubres tu cara con una máscara y no le dejas ver tu rostro a nadie, eso me indica que sientes vergüenza. Además fuiste Anbu durante bastante tiempo y te ofrecías a las misiones más peligrosas, eso me indica un deseo de aislamiento y una manía suicida. Tenemos vergüenza, aislamiento y deseos suicidas, lo que me indica que tienes un gran sentimiento de culpa.

\- Cállate.- Dice Kakashi entre dientes, lástima que no puedo ver su cara en este momento debido al vapor.

\- ¿De qué sientes culpa, Hatake? No, no me digas, lo sé. Te diré otro secreto, el lugar que más me gustaba de la mansión Hokage era el armario de limpieza del sótano, debido a que ahí hay una rejilla de ventilación rota. Un día la encontré y, como aún era pequeño, entré ahí. Así usando los ductos de ventilación, podía entrar y salir a todas las habitaciones de la casa cuando quisiera. Más de una vez entré en el despacho de Minato mientras hablaba de asuntos importantes con personas influyentes.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que tú escuchaste pláticas secretas cuando eras un niño? -ttebayö- Dice Menma con mucho asombro.

\- Así es Menma, pero no sólo escuché pláticas acerca de secretos de estado o de acciones ilegales, también escuché otras cosas, como los lloriqueos de Hatake y como nuestros padres lo consolaban.

\- ¿Qué?- Dice Sasuke.

\- Sí, él decía a cosas como "Le fallé a Óbito, no la mantuve a salvo", "De verdad soy Kakashi Mata Amigos" y otras cosas por el estilo. Menma ¿No te has preguntado qué le pasó a los otros estudiantes de papá? O Sasuke ¿Cómo Kakashi obtuvo el Sharingan? Les responderé esas preguntas, Kakashi obtuvo ese ojo debido a que su compañero moribundo, que era un Uchiha, se lo regaló luego de sacrificar su vida por Kakashi, y la otra estudiante de papá, la cual sentía algo por Kakashi, fue sacrificada por el bien de Konoha, y quien llevó tal acto no fue otro que el tan afamado ninja que copia.

Desearía ver las expresiones de Menma y del Teme, de seguro tienen los ojos como platos por lo que acabo de decir, de verdad que las herramientas más poderosas de un ninja son las palabras.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Kakashi? ¿Toqué un nervio sensible? Bueno, pero ya me cansé de hablar contigo, así que te derrotaré de una vez.

Me acerco a mis clones, les doy una orden y luego salen corriendo contra Hatake.

 **MENMA.**

De verdad que estoy enojado, no puedo creer que mi hermano le haya dicho cosas tan hirientes a Kakashi-Sensei, pero él sigue estando tranquilo y listo para atacar la nube de vapor que envuelve a Naruto, pero antes de hacerlo, dos clones de Naruto salen al ataque de Kakashi- Sensei.

Kakashi-Sensei rápidamente va en contra de los clones, los cuales ni siguieran intentan evitar el ataque de Kakashi-Sensei, pero cuando Sensei está a punto de golpearlos con un Raikiri a los dos clones, estos empiezan a trazar sellos manuales.

\- [Perro - Jabalí - Carnero] Henge no Jutsu.

Los clones toman la apariencia de dos personas. Una de ellas es un chico de vestimenta azul, pelo negro en puntas y con gafas naranjas, mientras que el otro clon es ahora una chica castaña con delantal blanco, playera negra y unas fallas moradas en la cara.

Kakashi-Sensei se queda unos momentos paralizado, pero reacciona en cuanto los clones lo empiezan a atacar. Usando su Sharingan puede predecir los ataques de los clones. Usando el Raikiri destruye al clon que tiene aspecto masculino y, cuando está a punto de destruir al clon que parece chica, oímos la voz de Naruto -ttebayö.

\- Katsu.- Dice y luego el clon de la chica explota, la explosión hace que Kakashi-Sensei se estrelle contra la pared de la barrera y quede inconsciente.- ¿Qué les pareció mi Bunshin Daibakuha? Un clon con el chakra alterado, listo para explotar una vez que el original lo ordena, una técnica muy útil, aunque claro, Hatake debió haber visto el truco con su Sharingan, pero supongo que el estrés psicológico que le causó ver a sus antiguos compañeros atacándolo debió desconcentrarlo lo suficiente como para no tomar en cuenta el chakra alterado de mi clon, pero bueno, ahora que el más fuerte de mis adversarios está inconsciente, es momento de quitar este molesto humo.

Siento como una ráfaga de viento sale de la nube de humo, la cual es dispersada por el viento y revela a un Naruto con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona.

\- Bueno, ahora que Kakashi no está molestando, podré patearles el trasero de manera tranquila y relajada.- Dice mientras se truena los dedos de las manos.

\- Mi hermano nos ha entrenado durante estos tres años, él es un Shinobi de élite casi al nivel de los Sannin o del Hokage, podremos contigo sin duda.

\- Suenas demasiado confiado para ser un Uchiha que no ha obtenido el poder completo del Sharingan.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

Naruto se peina la parte de pelo que cubre su ojo izquierdo, revelando un Sharingan.

\- ¿Te gusta mi ojo, Teme? La verdad que siempre he sentido un poco de envidia por los Uchiha, este poder es, sin lugar a dudas, algo espectacular.

\- ¿Cómo obtuviste ese ojo -ttebayö?

\- Un pacto de negocios, hermano. Fugaku tenía este ojo luego de la masacre Uchiha, el otro se lo dio a alguien más a cambio de algo, mientras yo le prometí a ese idiota que le daría ciertas cosas si me daba este ojo, a lo cual accedió.

\- Tú, tú y ese mal nacido infeliz, se atrevieron a mancillar el cuerpo de uno de mis congéneres, aunque seas el hijo del Hokage, esto me lo vas a pagar.

 **NARUTO.**

Sasuke se abalanza contra mí con su espada en mano, la cual ha sido mejorada con chakra Raiton.

\- [Cruz] Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Mi hermano crea unos dos clones y junto a ellos se dirige hacia mí para atacarme.

Saco uno de mis kunai espacio-tiempo y mejoró su filo con chakra Füton y espero a que mis adversarios vengan por mí.

Rápidamente los cuatro me atacan con un Taijutsu y Kenjutsu muy fluido. Sasuke intenta atacarme con su Chokutö, pero evitó cada golpe con mi kunai, mientras que Menma intenta golpearme, pero gracias a mi Sharingan logró evitar fácilmente cada ataque.

Luego de unos momentos esto se vuelve aburrido, así que decido mejorar las cosas.

\- [Serpiente] Doton: Domu.

Mi cuerpo es cubierto por chakra Doton, lo que me da un escudo en extremo duro. Le doy un potente golpe a Menma en el estómago, lo que lo deja sin aire, y luego le doy una patada a Sasuke en la quijada, lo que hace que suelte su espada y caiga varios metros de distancia lejos de mí.

\- Me esperaba que el entrenamiento con Itachi-San los hiciera un poco mejores, pero supongo que es difícil que un par de novatos aprender algo de un auténtico genio.

\- Cállate maldito traidor, tu lugar es en una maldita prisión, donde deben estar todos los que traicionen a Konoha.

\- Curiosas palabras viniendo de un Uchiha, o es que acaso ¿No sabes lo que quería hacer tu linda familia feliz? Verás, ellos...

\- Trataron de hacer un golpe de estado contra Konoha, orquestado por mi padre, pero Minato-Sama junto a mi hermano lograron convencer a mi familia de hacer las paces entre el clan y la aldea, cosa que no le gustó al bastardo de Fugaku. Ya lo sabía, no te funcionará ese truco conmigo.

\- Bueno, supongo que tendré que derrotarte en tal caso.

\- No podrás conmigo. [Ushi-U-Saru-Tatsu-Ne-Tori-Ushi-Mi-Inu-Tora-Saru]: Chidori.

Sasuke forma el tan afamado jutsu propio del ninja que copia, luego se abalanza contra mí, de seguro cree un como mi Domu es un Doton, él tendrá ventaja sobre mí por su Raiton.

Pero gracias a mí Sharingan logro esquivar los movimientos de Sasuke y lo tomó por la muñeca y el pésimo o con fuerza, haciendo que su Chidori se desvanezca.

\- Interesante jutsu, pero pude ver varias fallas en él. En primer lugar, siempre atacará en línea recta, eso lo hace predecible y pone al usuario en riesgo de heridas causadas por el adversario en el momento jutsu, pero creo que lo puedo arreglar.- Lanzó a Sasuke contra la pared de la barrera, lo que lo deja mal parado.

\- Déjame mostrarte mi versión del Chidori, teme. [Ushi-U-Saru-Tatsu-Ne-Tori-Ushi-Mi-Inu-Tora-Saru] Raiton: Martillo de Raijin.

De inmediato todo mi brazo se cubre con una capa de Raiton que tiene forma de alambre de púas retorciéndose en mi brazo. Antes de que Sasuke se dé cuenta, aparejo frente a él y lo golpeó el pecho con la técnica que acabo de crear, gracias a su ayuda y al Sharingan de Shisui.

Sasuke recibe el golpe fuertemente, lo que lo deja inconsciente y con quemaduras con electricidad en el pecho, pero sigue vivo.

Menma, que hasta ese momento se había quedado medio inconsciente por el golpe que le di, se pone de pie luego de ver lo que le hice a su mejor amigo.

\- Naruto, tú ¡ME HAS HECHO ENOJAR!- Luego de eso una ráfaga de chakra sale de Menma y adquiere dos cosas de chakra de Kurama.

Entonces me pongo en contacto con Apophis.

\- Amigo, es hora de mostrarle a mi hermano un poco de las cosas que me ha enseñado B.

\- De acuerdo, pero no te sobrepases, no quisiera que Kurama sienta envidia de que yo tengo a un verdadero jinchuriki.

\- Está bien, que comienza la fiesta.

Menma da un salto contra mí, pero antes de que llegue activo la forma uno de la etapa bestia. Me empieza a cubrir un manto de chakra negro alrededor del cuerpo, me da una especie de cola de serpiente de chakra, garras filosas y alrededor de mi cabeza hay una cabeza de serpiente.

Aprovecho como distracción la sorpresa de Menma y le doy un zarpazo en la cabeza. Menma se estrella contra la pared del sello, el golpe es tal que pierde una cola.

\- ¿Esa es una transformación de jinchuriki? ¿Cómo es posible que seas un jinchuriki -ttebayö?

\- Veo que papá te ocultó algo de mí a parte del hecho de que tengo el Sharingan. Verás hermano, los Bijü fueron soltando chakra en sus actos de destrucción y matanza, ese chakra se reunió en un lugar y se fusionó en un nuevo Bijü, el Reibi, la serpiente enmascarada de cero colas, o como lo prefiero llamar, Apophis, de quien soy jinchuriki. Él fue quien me entrenó en Ninjutsu y me enseñó lo suficiente en Füinjutsu para poder sellarlo en mí, también me entrenó en un arte muy difícil y casi imposible de dominar, el modo Sennin.

\- No puede ser, si Akatsuki está casando a los jinchuriki ¿Por qué no intentó atraparte a ti -ttebayö?

\- Lo intentaron la primera vez que me los encontré, pero el chakra de mi Bijü se ha mezclado tanto que es imposible de separar en sus partes originales, así que a Akatsuki no les funciona mi Bijü para su plan, necesitamos el chakra puro delos nueve Bijü originales y eso sólo lo lograremos capturando a los jinchuriki.

\- Eres un jinchuriki, pero ¿Estás dispuesto a cazar a tus iguales -ttebayö?

\- No se puede hacer barbacoa sin sacrificar algunas reces, lo lamento por ellos, pero así es la vida del Shinobi. Además ellos no son mis iguales, ellos han tenido una vida para ser amigos, alumnos y compañeros de su huésped, en lugar de eso han vivido ignorándolos o simplemente usándolos como armas. Mírate a ti, eres el jinchuriki del Kyübi, pero no te has hecho su amigo, no has intentado contactarle, por Seth, padre de los Uzumaki, ni siquiera sabes su verdadero nombre.

\- ¿Verdadero nombre? ¿El Kyübi tiene un nombre -ttebayö?

\- A eso precisamente me refiero. Mí Bijü es el Reibi, pero su verdadero nombre es Apophis, es el nombre que uso para dirigirme a él, es el nombre que lo define como un ser sensible, inteligente y lleno de sabiduría. Tú solo tratas a tu Bijü como una bestia que debe permanecer encerrada. Y ni me hables de Gaara, él sabía el verdadero nombre de su Bijü y no intentó tratarlo como un compañero, aunque no toda la culpa es suya, por lo que sé Shukaku no se portó muy bien con él.

\- Eso no importa, te derrotaré y te llevaré a casa con nuestros padres -ttebayö.

\- Haber si pides, hermanito.

Menma se lanza contra mí, camina en cuatro patas mientras que yo sigo de pie y rodeado del chakra de Apophis.

Al llegar a mi intenta darme un zarpado, el cual bloque con el brazo derecho, trata de patearme la cabeza y yo tomo su pierna y lo mando a volar contra la pared de la barrera. Él se pone de pie en la barrera y la usa de impulso para saltar contra mí con un Rasengan en mano, pero este Rasengan es naranja, resultado del chakra del Kyübi.

Contrarrestaré el Rasengan con el jutsu que fue en cierta manera su padre, no habría podido hacer esto si no fuera por el duro entrenamiento que tuve con B.

Empiezo a concentrar en mi mano 80% de chakra positivo y 20% de chakra negativo, todo comprimido en una pequeña esfera apenas de unos centímetros de diámetro.

Menma pone su Rasengan frente a mí, falta poco para que se estrelle contra mí, así que yo extiendo mi brazo en la misma dirección que el suyo.

\- ¡Rasengan!- Dice él.

\- ¡Mini Bijü Dama!- Digo yo mientras estrello mi técnica contra la suya, lo que causa una gran explosión que lo lanza contra una esquina de la barrera, luego cae mientras su manto de chakra rojo desaparece.

Calladamente me acerco a mi hermano, el cual a nada está de quedar inconsciente. Me pongo de cuclillas, lo agarro por los pelos y lo obligó a mirarme mientras aún está inconsciente.

\- ¿Viste eso? Ese es el verdadero poder de un jinchuriki, hermano menor.

Él pierde el conocimiento y yo desactivo esta parte de la barrera, para encontrarme con que Hinata ya ha desactivado la otra y sus adversarias están derrotadas en el suelo, en un estado deplorable.


	18. Chapter 18

**HINATA.**

Luego de llegar al Valle donde se realizarían las peleas, mí Naru creó una barrera para dividir su pelea de la mía y que no veamos lo que pasa con los demás. Es un buen plan, así Kushina-Sama y Hanabi estarán preocupadas por el estado de Menma, mientras que Anko-Sensei, se preocuparía por Kakashi-Sensei pues, aunque ella no lo admita, está enamorada de él. No me preocupa Naru y sé que él no se preocupará por mí, sabe que yo puedo manejar esto fácilmente.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Dice mi hermana.

\- Es una barrera, mi Naru la ha creado para que nadie intervenga en peleas ajenas.

\- Eso quiere decir que tu novio el traidor no podrá venir a salvarte.

\- Créeme Hanabi, no tengo ninguna necesidad de ser salvada.

\- Hinata, por favor, no queremos pelear contigo, soy tu Sensei, no quiero hacerte daño.

\- No se preocupe por hacerme daño, Anko-Sensei, ninguna de ustedes podría lastimarme.

\- Hinata-Chan, por favor, sé que quieres lo mejor para mi hijo, así que ayúdame a llevarlo de vuelta a su hogar -ttebane.- Dice Kushina.

\- ¿Hogar? ¿Habla del lugar donde lo ignoraron durante toda su niñez? Kushina-Kaasan, con todo respeto, el hogar de Naru es a mi lado al igual que mi hogar es donde él esté, usted perdió su derecho de madre con Naru cuando decidió ignorarlo durante siete largos años, así que pare con las hipocresías.

Sé que mis palabras son duras, pero si algo me enseñó Naru en todo este tiempo es que un adversario herido sentimental y psicológicamente es más fácil de vencer.

\- Pues bien, si tengo que derrotarte para hacer que mi hijo regrese a su casa, lo haré -ttebane.

\- Lo mismo digo, lo siento Hinata, pero debes volver a la aldea.

\- No me interesa si ella regresa o no, lo importante es proteger a Menma-Kun y ella es parte de la organización que lo quiere ver muerto.

\- Si creen que pueden derrotarme, adelante.

 **ANKO.**

Después de esas palabras es Hanabi la primera en actuar. Activa su Byakugan y va corriendo en contra de su hermana, con quien empieza un combate demasiado reñido de Taijutsu, aunque Hinata sólo se dedica a esquivar y bloquear golpes, lo que hace que Hanabi se empiece a enojar.

Kushina-Sama y yo no perdemos el tiempo y decidimos unirnos al combate. Las dos saltamos a los lados de las chicas. Yo saco una de mis serpientes de mi brazo y Kushina-Sama activa una de sus cadenas de chakra para atacar a Hinata.

Pero antes de que nuestros ataques lleguen a su destino, Hinata golpea a Hanabi en el pecho haciendo que está de unos pasos atrás y dándole tiempo a Hinata de ejecutar un jutsu.

\- Raiton: Kaiten.

Hinata empezó a girar sobre su propio eje y esto creó un domo de chakra de rayo que asesinó a mi serpiente y electrocutó tanto a Hanabi como a Kushina-Sama, por suerte ambas pudieron escapar del ataque antes de que fuera mortal.

Nos encontrábamos las tres en diferentes puntos alrededor de Hinata. Hanabi se paró con algo de dificultad y estaba frente a Hinata pero con una distancia de cinco metros, mientras que Kushina-Sama estaba detrás de ella y yo estaba a su izquierda.

\- Maldita ¿Cómo te atreves a denigrar la máxima defensa del clan Hyüga de esa manera?- Dice Hanabi, refiriéndose a la unión del famoso Kaiten de los Hyüga con chakra elemental.

\- ¿Denigrar? Yo no denigré nada, sólo lo mejore, lo perfeccioné. Ahora el Kaiten es tanto ofensa como defensa, además de que he evolucionado el Jünken hasta elevarlo a mi nuevo estilo de Taijutsu, la Garra Suave del dragón Solar, lo que acabas de ver no fue nada más que una de las técnicas más básicas de mi Taijutsu, pero basta de charlas, continuemos con la pelea.

\- De acuerdo -ttebane.

Kushina-Sama saca de su porta Shuriken un pergamino, lo abre y de inmediato salen disparadas contra Hinata unas Füma Shuriken.

Hinata ni se inmuta, solo extiende sus brazos y crea unos finos látigos de chakra.

\- Ocho Diagramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas Protectoras.

Hinata empieza a mover sus brazos con increíble rapidez mientras que los cables de chakra cortan las Füma Shuriken en pedazos.

Cuando Hinata termina de destruir las armas, yo empiezo mi contraataque.

\- [Caballo-Serpiente-Carnero-Mono-Jabalí-Caballo-Tigre] Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.

Lanzó mi ataque Katon contra Hinata, pero ella en el último momento desaparece. Luego reaparece a lado mío y me da una patada en el vientre, debió usar el Shunshin sí que es veloz.

Luego de eso me da una patada en el costado y me manda lejos, pero veo como Hanabi y Kushina-Sama corren contra ella.

Entre las dos empiezan un combate de Taijutsu con Hinata, pero los ataques de ella son muy fluidos, veloces y fuertes, nunca la había visto pelear de esa manera. Con dificultad me levanto y me acerco a mis compañeras.

Después de unos golpes tanto Hanabi y Kushina-Sama son lanzadas lejos.

\- Esperaba que la esposa del Hokage y la heredera de los Hyüga me darían una mejor pelea. Pero creo que tendré que subir un poco mi nivel para entretenerme más. [Cruz]: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Ahora hay tres Hinata.

\- Ustedes nunca me ganaran, literalmente estoy especializada para derrotarlas. Use el Kage Bunshin para pelear contra mí misma, eso me permitió aprender a contrarrestar el Jünken, en mis entrenamientos con Naru él peleó usando sus cadenas de chakra y sus serpientes, técnicas que ustedes también usan, sé todo acerca de esas técnicas, así que por ende sus ataques son un libro abierto para mí.

Tiene razón. Naruto puede usar las cadenas de Chakra de Kushina, además de que casi todos mis jutsu requieren a mis serpientes al igual que los ataques de Naruto y que Hinata sabe todo acerca del Jünken.

\- Bueno, que empieza la pelea

Así las tres Hinata van corriendo en contra nuestra, pero nosotras también corremos contra ellas.

Kushina-Sama saca su Katana y la imbuye con Füton para mejorar su filo, pero Hinata usa una kamas de oro para hacerle frente a la esposa del Hokage, mientras que otra Hinata se vuelve a enfrascar en un duelo de Taijutsu con Hanabi y otra Hinata saca unos Senbon, los cuales pone entre sus dedos y los usa para atacarme.

Todas estamos en desventaja. El Taijutsu de Hanabi no es rival para el de Hinata, mientras que a Kushina-Sama se le dificulta seguir atacando a Hinata con su espada pues ella también la ataca con sus Kamas, mientras que a mí se me dificulta esquivar los Senbon de Hinata, los cuales ha cargado con Raiton.

Después de un rato terminó con Senbon clavados alrededor de mis brazos, Hanabi termina con golpes en todo el torso y su brazo izquierdo ha sido inutilizado, mientras que la espada de Kushina-Sama ha sido destruida y ella misma ha salido con algunos rasguños.

\- Esto ya se está poniendo aburrido de nuevo, creo que las derrotaré de una vez para que pueda ir con mi Naru.

\- Lo siento Hinata, pero aún estoy calentando -ttebane. [Cruz]: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.

De repente hay cincuenta Kushina en el campo que se dirigen contra Hinata usando sus cadenas de chakra, kunai con Füton infundido y algunas con un Rasengan en mano. Los clones de Hinata son destruidos por los de Kushina-Sama. Mientras yo aprovecho para quitarme los Senbon que tengo clavados en los brazos y me vendo las heridas.

Todas las Kushina rodean a Hinata y empiezan a saltar contra ella, pero Hinata las evita con movimientos elegantes y sin mucho esfuerzo.

\- Danza de los Sauces.

De repente de los codos, hombros, muñecas y rodillas de Hinata emergen huesos afilados y Hinata empieza a usarlos para destruir a los clones a su alrededor.

Algunos clones dan un salto para arrojarle a Kunai y Shuriken a Hinata, pero...

\- Balas perforadoras de dedo.

De los dedos de Hinata salen disparados huesos que no solo destruyen las armas que los clones arrojaron, sino que también destruyen a los clones.

Luego de un momento todos los clones han sido destruidos y Hinata va caminando hacia nosotras.

\- Buen intento, pero aun así fue inútil.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso -ttebane?

\- Un regalo de Naru, eso que vieron fue el Kekkei Genkai del clan Kaguya, el Shikotsumyaku.

Veo como Hanabi se pone furiosa por haber visto la nueva habilidad de su hermana, aunque creo haber visto una pequeña cantidad de celos.

\- No sólo te rebajaste a unirte a un montón de criminales, sino que también permitiste que insertarán el límite sanguíneo de un clan de locos violentos en ti, es claro que no mereces ser una Hyüga, Hinata.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste, Hinata? Te dije de las atrocidades que ese loco de Orochimaru le hacía a sus presos y seguidores, y tú permitiste que alguien no mejor que ese bastardo te hiciera lo mismo a ti.

\- Se equivoca Anko-Sensei, Naru no es igual que Orochimaru, para empezar él no me obligó a nada, yo acepté esto, es parte del plan de Naru el que yo obtenga este poder, el que yo sea junto a él la Kunoichi más fuerte, además si lo piensas bien el que yo tenga este Kekkei Genkai en realidad es evitar que el legado de los Kaguya se extinga, después de todo eso es lo que hace la familia, y el clan Hyüga y el Kaguya descienden del mismo antepasado, son clanes hermanos.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡LOS HYÜGA NO TENEMOS NADA QUE VER CON ESOS MANIACOS!

\- Estoy diciendo la verdad, hermana menor, de no estar emparentada con los Kaguya no habría podido obtener este Kekkei Genkai ni usarlo al nivel al que lo uso, la unión de Hyüga y Kaguya sólo son dos de tres partes del poder que nuestro ancestro tuvo alguna vez, poder que pronto yo obtendré.

\- Ahora lo veo Hinata, para ti ya no hay salvación. [I-Inu-Tori-Saru-Hitsuji] Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

Frente a mí aparece una enorme serpiente de escamas color marrón.

\- Atácala, pero déjala viva.

Mi serpiente repta rápidamente contra Hinata, pero ella ni se mueve. Las escamas de la serpiente son en extremo duras, ni siquiera los huesos de Hinata podrán atravesarlas.

La serpiente abre la boca y ataca a Hinata, pero ella da un salto en último momento y mientras cae forma un puño con su mano y golpea la frente de mi serpiente.

El golpe destruye la cabeza de la serpiente.

No puede ser. Sólo he visto a una persona con tal fuerza física...

La serpiente se va en una nube de humo y Hinata camina hacia nosotras. Lleva sus manos a la nuca y va desatando su diadema ninja.

\- Vaya, vaya, pensar que tuve que usar esto en esta pelea, creo que inconscientemente quiero que vean todo lo que Naru me ha hecho mejorar en estos tres años.

Poco a poco baja su protector de la hoja y lo pone en su cuello, revelando su frente, la cual tiene dos puntos rojos, características de los Kaguya, y un rombo de color violeta justo en el centro de la frente.

El Sello Fuerza de Centenar, la técnica creada por Mito Uzumaki y heredada a Tsunade Senju.

\- ¿Có-Cómo puede ser? ¿Có-Cómo es que un fra-fracaso como tú pueda tener ese sello?

\- En realidad fue fácil. Naru transcribió varios pergaminos de la oficina de su padre antes de irse de Konoha cuando tenía siete años, uno de esos pergaminos era el que contenía el método para aprender este sello. Le dije que me interesaba ser Ninja Médico y me dio ese rollo para aprender está técnica.

\- N-No pu-puede ser ¡SE NECESITAN AÑOS Y UN ENORME CONTROL DE CHAKRA PARA APRENDER ESE SELLO -TTEBANE!

\- Pues el control de chakra lo tengo, y en cuanto a los años, supongo que al igual que Naru soy un diamante en bruto, un genio que nadie pudo ver hasta qué fue demasiado tarde, ahora las derrotaré para que Naru y yo podamos volver a casa.

Después de eso Hinata va corriendo contra nosotras. A ninguna le queda suficiente chakra para pelear y aunque no fuera así, ninguna podría hacer mucho contra alguien que puede romper una montaña con sólo mover un dedo.

\- Detrás de mí -ttebane.

Le hacemos caso a Kushina-Sama y ambas nos ponemos detrás de ella.

\- Barrera defensiva de Cadenas de Diamantina.

De la espalda de Kushina-Sama salen cuatro cadenas de chakra que se clavan en el suelo y se unen con un chakra verdusco. Luego otras dos cadenas salen de la espalda de Kushina-Sama y se lanzan a atacar a Hinata.

\- Bisturí de chakra.

Las manos de Hinata empiezan a emitir un chakra de color azul con forma de navaja. Ella se lanza contra las cadenas de chakra de Kushina-Sama.

\- Ocho Diagramas: Sesenta y Cuatro Bisturíes.

Hinata usa una de las máximas técnicas ofensivas de su clan junto a una de las técnicas más letales y difíciles de hacer para destruir las cadenas de chakra de Kushina-Sama, luego ella desactiva la técnica de sus manos y desenfunda la espada que ha tenido guardada en su cintura.

Nunca había visto una espada tan extraña, su forma es totalmente normal pero hay algo en ella, tiene algo antiguo, algo poderoso.

Con su espada ataca la barrera que nos protege, sé que es imposible que le logre hacer algún daño, pero algo dentro de mí está inquieto.

Luego del ataque de Hinata, la barrera se cae a pedazos, la espada de Hinata logró romper nuestra defensa.

\- ¿Có- Cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste romper mi Barrera de Cadenas de Diamantina -ttebane? Es la defensa más fuerte del clan Uzumaki.

\- Ese es el problema Kushina- Kaasan, mi espada tiene la habilidad de destruir cualquier defensa basada en chakra, no hay escudo que puedan usar para evadirme, ahora será mejor que se rindan.

\- Jamás me rendiré ante una traidora como tú.

\- Cómo tú digas, hermana. Suiton: Teppödama.

Hinata nos lanza una enorme bola de agua que nos empuja contra la pared. Terminamos las tres empanadas. Veo como en la mano de Hinata empieza a formarse una esfera de chakra Raiton, el chakra va dando giros y giros en la esfera, como si fuera un tornado eléctrico en una esfera. A la esfera le crecen púas de rayo, como si fuera una Shuriken. Veo el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Kushina-Sama y de Hanabi. Las tres tenemos miedo a morir.

\- Raiton: Rasen Shuriken.

 **HINATA.**

Mi ataque da en el blanco y electrocuta a mis adversarias. El Raiton unido al Suiton que usé las deja total y completamente noqueadas. Hago un par de clones para recuperar los huesos que usé en la pelea, después de todo no quiero que Zetsu sepa que ahora tengo el Shikotsumyaku, no sé por qué, pero siento que esa cosa es más de lo que aparenta, aunque de por sí ni sé lo que es. Luego de que mis clones recogen todos los huesos los absorbo en mi cuerpo de nuevo.

Sé que fui muy dura con mi hermana, mi Sensei y mi madre en ley, pero algún día me lo perdonarán.

De repente siento como dos líneas de recuerdos regresan a mí. Los clones que debían pelear contra las personas que quitaran los sellos se han desvanecido.

Al parecer me tuve que enfrentar contra Ten-Ten y Neji-Niisan, que malo para ellos.

La pelea contra Ten-Ten no fue la gran cosa, ella usó sus armas mientras yo las destruía con mis Senbon cargados con Raiton y la derroté al final usando mi Taijutsu, dejándola inconsciente y con algunas costillas fracturadas.

Pero con Neji-Niisan fue otra historia...

 **FLASHBACK. CLON DE HINATA.**

Me encuentro frente a Neji-Niisan en un área desértica. Los dos nos vemos fijamente a los ojos mientras adoptamos nuestras posiciones de pelea.

\- Hinata-Sama, por favor regrese a la aldea, no quiero tener que hacerle daño.

\- No volveré a ese lugar, Neji-Niisan, el clan Hyüga ha sido corrompido por el orgullo de los que dicen ser superiores, yo debo limpiarlo, debo salvar a nuestra familia de sí misma.

\- No entiendo lo que dices, por favor, explícate mejor.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saber, Neji-Niisan?

\- Hinata-Sama, dentro del clan Hyüga tú eres a la única persona que de verdad puedo llamar familia, así que quiero saber por qué tú, la persona más bondadosa que he conocido, ha entrado a una banda criminal.

\- De acuerdo, pero necesitaré ponerte en un Genjutsu para que entiendas lo que Naru y yo queremos hacer y, si aún después de mostrarte todo quieres oponerte a mí, no tendré otra opción que matarte, ¿Entiendes, Neji-Niisan?

\- Entiendo, así que muéstrame.

\- Inton: Espejo de la memoria.

En ese Genjutsu le muestro a Neji-Niisan todo lo que Naru me dijo en el santuario Alpha, además de los amigos que nos están ayudando, la maldición de Pai Mei-Sensei y del proceso al que me sometí para obtener el poder de los Kaguya.

Todo esto pasa en unos pocos segundos, pero luego de eso Neji-Niisan cae de rodillas al suelo, totalmente sorprendido.

\- Así que, básicamente, tú y Naruto quieren gobernar el mundo Shinobi.

\- El mundo Shinobi ha olvidado las enseñanzas de Hagoromo y Hamura, nosotros nos aseguraremos de recuperarlas del olvido, seremos quienes restauren el equilibrio en el mundo junto con los que decidamos serán nuestros amigos y consejeros, dime Neji-Niisan ¿Qué harás ahora?

\- Soy un Jönin de Konoha y tú pronto serás marcada como una ninja renegada, mi deber es derrotarte y llevarte a Konoha. Pero también soy tu primo, he velado por ti desde siempre, no puedo ponerme en tu contra, eres mi familia, mi hermana, así que te apoyaré en esto.

Tengo mi Byakugan activado al igual que mi ojo de la mente de Kagura, así que puedo saber si está mintiendo, cosa que no está haciendo. Me inclino a donde está Neji-Niisan y le doy un fuerte abrazo mientras derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- Gracias por apoyarme en mi sueño, Neji-Niisan, gracias.

\- No hay de qué, sólo prométeme que cambiarás a los Hyüga, prométeme que cambiarás a nuestra familia. Ahora, si me lo permites, me gustaría ser miembro de eclipse.

\- ¿De verdad, Neji-Niisan?

\- Sí, supongo que tú y tu novio necesitarán un par de buenos ojos y oídos dentro de Konoha.

\- De acuerdo, será mejor que tengas esto.

Dije mientras le doy una escama comunicadora como las que los demás de Eclipse tenemos.

\- ¿Y esto qué es?

\- Una escama comunicadora, eso te permitirá estar en contacto conmigo y con los demás de Eclipse.

\- De acuerdo. Pero sería demasiado extraño que esté sin ningún rasguño cuando se supone que luché contra ti, sería mejor que peleáramos para que nadie sospeche que ahora te apoyo.

\- De acuerdo, Neji-Niisan, te mostraré lo que he aprendido en estos tres años.

Así los dos empezamos con una ágil pelea de Taijutsu, ambos somos muy buenos que casi parece que esto terminará en empate, así que usó una de mis técnicas favoritas.

\- [Serpiente] Doton: Domu.

Mi cuerpo es envuelto en una fina capa negra de chakra Doton, así no importa cuántos golpes reciba, no los sentiré.

Neji intenta atacarme, pero sus golpes son detenidos por mi armadura. Esto se torna largo así que decido terminarlo.

\- [Cruz] Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Aparecen dos clones míos y las tres rodeamos a Neji. El usa el Kaiten para derrotarnos, pero nuestra Lanza de Tierra nos evita el daño, así que empiezo a usar una de las más nuevas técnicas de la Garra Suave del Dragón Solar.

\- Doton: 24 Diagramas 192 Palmas de Tierra.

Mis clones y yo empezamos con una serie de golpes que van directo a los puntos débiles del cuerpo de Neji-Niisan, ocasionándole el cierre de sus puntos de chakra, algunos huesos rotos, la falla de algunos órganos y varios moretones. Luego de mi ataque Neji-Niisan cae derrotado al suelo.

\- Veo que has crecido mucho en muy poco tiempo, Hinata-Sama, ahora eres más fuerte que yo.

\- Gracias Neji-Niisan, viniendo de ti es muy importante.

Uso mi Ninjutsu médico para minimizar las heridas de Neji-Niisan de tal forma que ni haya heridas permanentes y su vida no esté en peligro inmediato.

Luego de eso mis clones se disuelven, luego yo me disuelvo pues, después de todo, soy un clon.

HINATA REAL.

Así que ahora Neji-Niisan es parte de nuestro grupo, ahora tenemos una fuente de información dentro de Konoha. Podremos saber todo acerca de la aldea gracias a Neji.

La barrera alrededor mío se desvanece y poco después la que envuelve a Naru se desvanece, dejando ver a Menma-Kun, Sasuke-San y Kakashi-Sensei tirados en el suelo, los tres inconscientes y con varias heridas. Naru se acerca a mí y me abraza por la cintura, me eleva y me hace dar vueltas en el aire.

\- Felicidades Hina, sabía que esas tontas no te podrían ni rasguñar.

\- Naru, tengo que decirte algo importante.

Pero antes de que pueda decirle lo que pasó con Neji-Niisan, oímos una explosión detrás nuestro y vemos como Yakumo, Fü Yamanaka y ese chico Sai caen del cielo, llenos de quemaduras, además de que la caída debe haberles roto mínimo cinco huesos a cada uno.

Corro hacía ellos y empiezo a usar mi Palma Recuperadora para empezarlos a curar, aunque les dejo algunas heridas para que sigan inconscientes.

Desde el cielo aterriza el pájaro de arcilla de Deidara con este sobre su lomo y el falso Gaara en su boca. Naru se acerca a él.

\- ¿Qué les has hecho?- Dice mi Naru.

\- El chico pálido dibujó un pájaro en un pergamino, el dibujo cobró vida y los tres lo montaron, así que empezamos una pelea aérea. La chica trató de usar Genjutsu, al cual soy inmune, y el chico de pelo naranja trató de usar un tipo de Jutsu de control mental, pero los esquivé con mis acrobacias, luego el rarito pálido lanzó pájaros de tinta contra mí pero los hice explotar, el chico de pelo naranja quiso usar un Jutsu Katon contra mí, pero le lancé una bomba cuando el fuego aún estaba cerca de ellos, por lo que la bomba explotó antes y con mayor fuerza, lo que hizo que su pájaro se destruyera y quedarán inconscientes, para luego caer al piso.

Luego de eso Deidara baja de su pájaro, el cual se encoge y vuela a la mano de Deidara, el cual lo toma y lo guarda en su bolsillo y el falso Gaara cae al suelo. Deidara saca un kunai use acerca a Sai y a mis antiguos compañeros de equipo. Sé que de momento somos enemigos, pero no quiero verlos morir, no lo permitiré.

\- ¡No los matarás! ¡No te dejaré hacerlo!

\- Vaya, vaya, así que la chiquilla aún siente algo por sus antiguos compañeros ¿Eh? Supongo que no eres tan leal a Akatsuki como Naruto nos hizo pensar.- Luego de que Deidara dijera eso empieza a hablar Naruto.

\- Deidara, si no quieres que te vuelva a patear el trasero, deja de burlarte de Hinata. Además, esos chicos ya no son una amenaza, así que no hay motivo para matarlos.

\- Pero tampoco hay motivos para dejarlos con vida ¿O sí?

\- Deidara, Naru me ha dicho que tú no eres para nada disciplinado y en la mayoría de los casos causas más problemas de los que resuelves. Dos de esos chicos son herederos de dos clanes de Konoha, así que si los matas harás que Konoha nos busque con mayor intensidad, así que los vas a dejar vivos, y antes de que empieces a refunfuñar recuerda que te derroté antes y puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

Deidara se enfurece, puedo verlo por las muecas que hace y como se le marcan las cienes, pero poco me importa.

\- Está bien, dejaré a los mocosos tranquilos.

\- Bien, me alegra que estemos de acuerdo...- Mi habilidades de sensor se activan, así que uso mis ojos para buscar alguna amenaza, y la encuentro -Alguien viene, es Sakura y la abuela de Sasori, puedo verlas con mi Byakugan, ambas están sumamente agotadas y casi no tienen chakra.

Eso deja muy sorprendido a Deidara

\- Espera ¿Están vivas? Eso significa que Sasori-Sempai está...

\- Muerto, vaya sorpresa, el hombre que hizo caer un país en menos de una hora murió a manos de una anciana y de una Chünin, pero que la anciana sea de su familia en realidad hace eso algo interesante y tuvo que ver.

\- ¿Eso los hace sentirse identificados? Después de todo ustedes también van en contra de su familia.

\- Somos ninja, debemos controlarnos, además la familia de mi Naru lo ignoró por años y la mía me convirtió en una esclava, no tenemos por qué sentirnos mal por ellos.

\- De acuerdo pareja de incomprendidos, ahora ¿Qué hacemos? Sin Sasori ahora respondo ante ti, Naruto.

\- Deja el clon que disfracé de Gaara aquí para que los de Konoha y Suna crean que lo han podido salvar y creo que sería mejor ver el lugar donde cayó nuestro compañero.

\- De acuerdo.

Deidara saca de nuevo su pájaro para que lo lleve mientras que Naru me acerca a él para usar el Hiraishin e ir a la cueva, pero antes de irnos escuchamos un par de explosiones lejos de nuestra posición. Naru se queda quieto un momento y con la mirada viendo al vacío.

\- Eran mis clones, acaban de derrotar al Jönin y Chünin que fueron a quitar los sellos que evitaban la entrada a la cueva. Les costó trabajo pero ya los derrotaron.

\- Tardaste mucho con eso, que hay de ti niña ¿Pudiste con los que fueron por los sellos que tus clones protegían?

\- Si, los derroté a los dos.

\- Bueno, vayámonos de aquí antes de que esas dos Kunoichi vengan, no quiero tratar más de lo necesario con Konoha.- Dice mi Naru.

NARUTO.

Sasori ha muerto, esa no me la esperaba. En realidad, muy en el fondo de mi pecho, siento un poco de lástima. De por sí somos pocos Uzumaki para que uno más muera.

Poco antes de llegar a Suna empecé a investigar el árbol genealógico de Sasori y de Gaara y de ambos me llevé sorpresas.

Para empezar Sasori es un Uzumaki. Su abuelo paterno era un Uzumaki que se estableció en Suna para aprender a usar marionetas, luego se casó con Chiyo Chikamatsu, nieta del inventor de la Técnica de marionetista Monzaemon Chikamatsu, tuvieron un hijo el cual se casó y tuvo a Sasori con su esposa. Aunque el hecho de que Sasori esté muerto me quita un peso de encima, él no pinta para nada en el mundo que Hina y yo crearemos, y como no lo podía matar no sabía cómo deshacerme de él, pero eso no será problema

Llegamos al lugar donde murió Sasori, el cual está lleno de restos de marionetas humanas y piedras, Sasori debió usar todas sus marionetas para pelear, espera ¿Eso significa qué...?

Uso a Apophis para entrar en modo Sennin y empiezo a buscar el chakra que necesito, una vez que encuentro ese chakra y de asegurarme de que ni Zetsu ni Deidara han llegado aún, empiezo a escarbar para encontrar la fuente de ese chakra.

\- Naru ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de cómo las marionetas humanas de Sasori aún pueden usar chakra?

\- Dijiste que Sasori les ponía un aparato llamado Centro de almacenamiento de chakra, donde encerraba el corazón de las personas para luego incierta flor en las marionetas y que así siguieran generando chakra.

\- Exacto, ahora dime ¿Cuál era la mayor arma de Sasori?

\- La marioneta del ¡Tercer Kazekage! Aquél que podía unir Füton y Doton para crear Jiton, su Jiton hasta ahora ha sido el más fuerte en todo el clan No Sabaku.

\- Exacto, si logro encontrar ese corazón y dárselo a Gaara como pago para que se una a nosotros, seremos aún más fuertes.

Luego de unos minutos de cavar logramos encontrar el centro de almacenamiento de chakra de Ferro no Sabaku, el Tercer Kazekage, pero el chakra que tiene se está acabando, así que tendré que recurrir a una de mis habilidades más poderosas y menos favoritas, el brazalete Bijü.

De repente escucho la voz de Apophis en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Seguro que lo harás? La última vez que lo hiciste quedaste inconsciente por tres días, y eso que solo fue un poco del chakra de Matatabi.

\- Lo sé, pero es necesario, además esta vez no lo usaré para torturar y asesinar a un esclavista proxeneta, solo lo usaré para reactivar esta cosa.

\- De acuerdo.

Concentro chakra de Apophis en mi antebrazo derecho, en el cual aparece un brazalete de oro con gemas incrustadas en él, el brazalete de chakra. En sí es la manifestación física de la cola de Apophis, donde se mezclaron los chakra de los Bijü originales, pero también puedo separar un poco del chakra de cada Bijü y así usar su Kekkei Genkai.

Activo la gema que representa Shukaku, el topacio, y con ella transmito chakra Jiton a la máquina que encierra el corazón de Ferro, después de todo Ferro unió su Jiton con el de su hermano Ferros, antiguo jinchuriki de Shukaku, para controlar al mapache de arena, así que el chakra de Ferro reacciona ante el chakra de Shukaku dental modo que se forma una unión entre ambos. Gracias a esto el chakra de Ferro se vuelven elevar, así que lo uso para atraer la arena de hierro que estaba dentro de la marioneta. La arena sale del suelo y de entre las piedras y forma una nube de polvo de metal.

Sacó un pergamino de almacenamiento, lo abro y lo activo, luego hago que toda la arena de Hierro vaya directo al pergamino y es sellada en él, una vez que ya toda la arena está dentro del pergamino meto también el Centro de almacenamiento de chakra de Ferro en el pergamino. Luego cierro el pergamino, lo encojo y lo meto en mi bolsillo.

Poco después llega Deidara con su ave de arcilla a la cueva y momentos después llega Zetsu desde el suelo y por último llega el buen chico de "Tobi, Tobi".

\- Veo que Sasori ha muerto, es una pena.- Dice Zetsu blanco.

\- Aunque debo admitir que fue una batalla interesante, me alegra haberla grabado.

\- Espera ¿Estuviste aquí? ¿Por qué no ayudaste a Sasori-Sempai, maldito vegetal?- Dice Deidara.

\- Pain-Sama nos ha ordenado no intervenir en sus peleas.- Dice Zetsu Blanco.

\- Además no creo que hubiéramos sido de gran ayuda en la pelea de Sasori. Por cierto ¿Por qué no pudimos ver sus peleas Naruto, Hinata? Las barreras que pusieron alrededor de ustedes y de sus clones nos evitaron ver sus peleas, solo pudimos llegar a ver cómo los dos sujetos con traje verde caían agotados al suelo frente a los clones de Naruto.

\- Nuestras peleas son cosa nuestra, Zetsu, lo importante es que las ganamos y punto, no tienes por qué grabarnos a nosotros, planta voyerista.

\- Cuida tu lengua, maldito mocoso serpiente.- Dice Zetsu blanco.

\- Porque algún día de estos te la arrancaremos por usarla de más.- Dice Zetsu negro.

En realidad sí uso mi lengua de más, pero no exactamente para hablar, pero si les dijera esto solo Hinata lo comprendería.

\- Tobi no quiere que peleen, a Tobi no le gusta que peleen, mejor sean buenos chicos como Tobi.

\- ¡CÁLLATE TOBI!- Decimos Deidara, los dos Zetsu y yo.

\- Ah, Tobi está triste.

Y así Tobi se va hasta dónde está el cuerpo de marioneta que antes usaba Sasori como receptáculo. Tobi toma su mano izquierda y saca su anillo de su pulgar.

\- ¡Increíble! Ahora Tobi puede ser miembro de Akatsuki, Tobi será un ninja Bad Ass.

\- Bueno, ahora que ya todos nuestros asuntos aquí se han terminado, creo que sería mejor irnos de una buena vez antes de que los de Suna y Konoha regresen.

\- De acuerdo, iré a Amegakure en unos días, ahora que ya no estoy bajo las órdenes de Sasori disfrutaré de la libertad un poco.- Dice Deidara para montar de nuevo su pájaro e irse de la cueva.

\- Nos veremos luego.- Dicen los Zetsu para luego hundirse en el suelo y así desaparecer.

\- Nos vemos luego, Tobi se despide.- Nuestro querido bufón usa el Kamui para irse de aquí.

\- ¿Nos vamos a casa, Hime?

\- Claro que sí, Naru.

Así mi Hime se acerca a mí y uso el Hiraishin para regresar a nuestra isla.

Ya en la isla nos separamos, Hinata dice que dormirá un rato y yo le digo que está noche tendremos una junta de Eclipse, así que ella va a nuestra habitación.

Luego de eso me empieza a hablar Apophis.

\- Oye, hay algo que me ha estado molestando desde que derrotaste a esos tres perdedores.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Por qué no tomaste el ojo del pelo plata? Así tendrías dos de las cuatro piezas en lugar de sólo una.

\- Kakashi es un ninja poderoso que protegerá a mi hermano de Orochimaru y Akatsuki, es posible que pueda matar a alguno de ellos, así que de momento quiero que tenga ese ojo.

\- De acuerdo, pero aún no sabes cómo conseguirás los ojos que te faltan para tener el poder ocular de Hagoromo.

\- Tranquilo mi viejo amigo, tendré las piezas que necesito a su tiempo, a pesar de que me gusta hacer planes para así estar preparadas sabes que también soy bueno haciendo cosas al instante.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Ya verás que pronto...Que curioso, el clon que hice pasar por Gaara se ha disipado.

 **MEMORIA DEL CLON.**

Vi como llegaron Sakura y la abuela de Sasori al lugar donde mi Hime, Deidara y yo derrotamos a todos sus compañeros. Lo primero que hicieron fue revisar que yo estuviera vivo, lo cual comprobaron al ver que aún tenía chakra en mí, lo bueno es que el original me dio muy poco chakra para asía patentar que estaba medio muerto.

Sakura se dedicó a medio sanar a los demás, aunque mi hermano ya estaba casi totalmente curado por el poder de Kurama, así que creó a unos clones para buscar al equipo de Maito Gai y luego de un rato traen a los cuatro cargándolos en sus espaldas.

Poco tiempo después llega toda una unidad de ninjas de Suna, debe haber como unos veinte integrantes.

Sakura dice que estoy muy débil y que puede que no sobreviva, y luego la vieja Chiyo inicia un discurso de cómo la juventud es la esperanza del futuro y que los viejos han causado muchos problemas en el mundo, así que es su deber como ninja de Suna dar su vida por su aldea y por el chico que algún día será Kazekage.

Así la abuela de Sasori empieza a hacer un Tensei Ninjutsu para tratar de revivirme, creo que es momento de desvanecer el Henge y vuelvo a mi apariencia original.

\- Hola a todos, parece que los he sorprendido.- Digo mientras todos se quedan con los ojos abiertos y me ven muy sorprendidos.

La anciana Chiyo se aparte de mí, los de Konoha, que ya han sido tratados por ninjas médicos se acercan al igual que los hermanos de Gaara y una chica castaña que creo es novia de Gaara.

La hermana de Gaara me levanta desde el cuello de mi capa de Akatsuki y me mira con ira.

\- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HERMANO, MALDITO CRIMINAL ASQUEROSO?!

Luego de eso Menma se acerca a mí con un Rasengan en mano.

\- ¿Dónde está Gaara, Naruto -ttebayö?

\- En primer lugar, hermano, como consejo cuando amenaces a alguien procura ser más fuerte que ese alguien, porque aunque el original me hizo con muy poco chakra, aún te puedo derrotar. Y en segundo lugar, el original se llevó a Gaara a nuestro escondite.

\- Naruto, ¿Dónde está ese escondite -ttebane?

\- Kushina, si no le he dicho a los demás Akatsuki dónde está mi escondite ¿Crees que se los diré a ustedes?

\- Naruto ¿Para qué quieres el cuerpo de Gaara?- Dice Kakashi.

\- Pues le pedí al líder de Akatsuki que si me podía quedar con los cuerpos de los jinchuriki luego de la extracción del Bijü, a lo cual accedió. Cómo saben trabajé para Orochimaru durante medio año, en ese tiempo me pegó algo de su manía por la investigación, y el cuerpo de un jinchuriki, en especial uno que ha tenido a su Bijü desde antes de nacer como Gaara, es un muy buen material de investigación.

Todos se quedan muy sorprendidos, pero luego la chica de pelo castaño se inclina ante mí y empieza a llorar.

\- Por favor, devuélveme a Gaara-Kun, por favor, te lo pido.

\- Matsuri... - Dice Kankuro al ver a la chica.

\- Lo lamento pero no se puede, él ya ha muerto.

Todos se quedan sin palabras mientras que la tal Matsuri rompe en llanto.

\- Esto ya se ha puesto terriblemente incómodo, será mejor que me vaya.

Así decido dispersarme y volver al original.

 **NARUTO ORIGINAL.**

Así que eso pasó luego de que nos fuimos. Me dio algo de lástima la chica, creo que haré que Gaara entre en contacto con ella luego de convencerlo de unirse a mi causa.

Tomaré un descanso y llamaré a una junta en la noche, y luego puede que alivie el estrés con la diosa que tengo por novia.

 **PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, ES QUE ESTUVE MUY OCUPADO. COMO RECOMPENSA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO TENDRÁ LEMMON.**


	19. Chapter 19

**NARUTO.**

Habían pasado dos horas desde que regresamos a casa. Hinata tomó una siesta y nos encontramos a B en la biblioteca leyendo un libro de poemas, supongo que busca nueva inspiración para su rap.

Nos encontramos los tres en la sala donde hacemos las juntas, los hologramas de Jügo y Tayuya están presentes, Suigetsu y Karin han estado buscando a Utakata, Han y Fü siguen en Iwagakure intentando encontrar un jinchuriki para Son Goku, así que la junta será sólo de nosotros cinco.

Hinata me jala del brazo y me mira con una expresión seria.

\- Naru, necesito decirte algo importante.

Entonces Hina empieza a hablarme de cómo le dijo todo a Neji toda la verdad acerca de nosotros y de nuestro plan, además de que había accedido a darnos información acerca de Konoha. Luego de que Hinata terminara de hablar la jalo hacia mí y le doy un gran abrazo.

\- Hina, eres la mejor novia del mundo.

\- Gracias Naru, pero ¿No me merezco un premio por mi contribución a nuestra causa?

\- Claro que sí Hime, pídeme lo que quieras y haré hasta lo imposible por cumplirlo.

Luego de eso Hina se acerca a mí y me susurra al oído lo que me pide, no sé si es un regalo para ella para mí.

Luego de eso les hablamos a nuestros amigos acerca de cómo nos fue en la misión de Suna, luego de mucho hablar saco de mi bolsillo el pergamino que contenía a Gaara y el que tenía el contenedor de chakra y la Arena de Hierro de Ferro y los pongo sobre la mesa.

Trazo un sello de contención alrededor del pergamino que encierra a Gaara y luego activo la liberación de Gaara. El pergamino toma un tamaño normal y luego se abre, de él sale una nube de humo, la cual luego de disiparse rebela a un inconsciente Gaara.

Gaara cae en la mesa desmayado, supongo que el sedante que pongo en el Füinjutsu de Muralla es demasiado fuerte. Sacó a una serpiente de mi manga y hago que le inyecte el antídoto con una mordida. Momentos después Gaara despierta e inmediatamente toma una postura de pelea, intenta llamar a su arena, pero de momento no tiene nada de su arena a su alrededor y sigue débil por los últimos acontecimientos.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Dice Gaara mientras me ve a mí, a B, a Hinata y a mis amigos/hologramas.

\- Gusto en verte, Sabaku no Gaara, permíteme presentarme, soy Naruto Uzumaki, miembro de Akatsuki?

\- ¿Naruto Uzumaki? ¿El hermano de Menma? ¿Qué significa eso de que eres parte de Akatsuki? Es la organización que quiere matar a tu hermano, además no me has respondido dónde estoy.

\- Vaya que eres curioso, pero antes de responder a tus dudas has de saber que soy miembro de Akatsuki sólo para lograr mi objetivo. Mi meta y la de Akatsuki son como las ramas de un árbol, tienen el mismo tronco pero se dividen en un punto. El tronco sería el capturar a los jinchuriki, pero ellos quieren asesinarlos al quitarles el Bijü que tienen dentro de ellos, yo por otro lado quiero que se unan a mí. Así que como puedes adivinar, no te haré daño a menos que me provoques.

\- ¿Cómo sé que esto no es un elaborado plan para atraparme y cobrar rescate a Sunagakure por mi o algo parecido? Además veo que junto a ti está Hinata Hyüga, una ninja de Konoha que fue reportada como secuestrada.

\- Gaara-Kun, te aseguro que lo que dice Naru es verdad, si él quisiera verte muerto no te habría salvado la vida cuando el Shukaku fue extraído de tus entrañas, si quisiéramos tenerte como un rehén entonces no te hubiéramos sacado del pergamino en dónde estabas guardado, además él no me secuestró, yo vine aquí por mi decisión propia.

\- Eso no cambia el hecho de que no confío en él, además ¿Qué significa eso de que me salvó la vida y de que el Shukaku me fue extraído?

\- Verás Gaara, para que los Akatsuki no sospechen que soy un traidor, cree un Füinjutsu que evita que la conciencia del Bijü y 20% de su chakra sea extraído del jinchuriki cuando Akatsuki atrapa a este, antes de que intentáramos extraerte al Shukaku, te puse ese sello en tu organismo para que siguieras siendo el jinchuriki de Shukaku, además mejoré el sello que mantiene encerrado al mapache dentro de ti, ahora no te molestará cuando estés dormido. Otra función del sello es que te mantiene en un coma inducido que simula la muerte, así que tanto los Akatsuki como tu aldea creen que estás muerto.

Gaara permanece pensativo un poco, luego cierra los ojos, de seguro es para ver el pasaje mental donde puede entrar en comunicación con su Bijü.

\- Está bien, hasta ahora lo que dices es la verdad, pero ¿Para qué me necesitas?

\- Bueno, primero toma asiento y permíteme contarte una historia, la historia del nacimiento del mundo Shinobi.

Gaara se sienta en la silla que tiene el número uno, la silla que le corresponde como jinchuriki del Shukaku.

Una historia verdaderamente larga después...

Gaara se queda pensativo luego de escuchar la historia del inicio del mundo de los ninja y de lo que queremos hacer Hinata y yo.

\- ¿Tú quieres ser el gobernante del mundo junto a tus amigos y tu novia?

\- En resumidas cuentas, sí. Yo tengo el poder para traer La Paz verdadera, para que ninguna generación futura se entere del horror de una guerra o tenga que presenciar una matanza.

\- ¿Eso en qué te diferenciará de Kaguya? Ella también creyó que era moralmente superior y que eso le daba el derecho a gobernar. Al final ella no fue mejor que las personas con las que solía lidiar.

\- Yo no gobernaré solo, tengo a Hinata y a mis amigos, ellos tomarán los lugares de los cinco Kage y serán mis consejeros. Tú puedes ser uno de mis aliados, tomar tu lugar como Kazekage y gobernar el País del viento y Sunagakure, sólo tendrás que rendirme cuentas a mí, pero no te pediré que seas un esclavo mío ni nada por el estilo, sólo te observaré y evitaré que declares una guerra, te vuelvas un tirano, mates de hambre a tu pueblo o algo parecido, de ahí en fuera puedes hacer lo que te plazca con tu aldea.

\- ¿Y por qué te obedecería? ¿Qué gano yo con seguirte?

\- Me obedecerás porque seré el más poderoso junto a mí Hime, además ganarás poder, serás el Shinobi más poderoso que alguna vez Sunagakure y el País del Viento haya producido. Además tendrás acceso a tu herencia.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuál herencia?

\- Antes de ir a Suna estuve investigándote, en la investigación descubrí cosas interesantes. Bunpuku, el primer jinchuriki de Shukaku, era el hermano menor de Ashina Uzumaki, mi tatarabuelo, así que Bunpuku era un Uzumaki. Antes de ser monje, Bunpuku tuvo una relación sentimental con una mujer llamada Töchi Ryöri, que era parte del clan Ryöri del Shakuton, la hija de esos dos se casó con Reto No Sabaku, el Primer Kazekage. El Kazekage y la hija de Bunpuku, Tödai, tuvieron una hija, Aiborï, la cual se casó con Shamon Chikamatsu, el Nidaime Kazekage y hermano de Monzaemon Chikamatsu. Shamon y su esposa tuvieron una hija, Sekiei, la cual fue esposa de Ferro no Sabaku, el tercer Kazekage, y estos tuvieron mellizos y un hijo, el nombre de uno de los mellizos te sonará conocido, Karura no Sabaku.

\- Mi madre, eso significa que...

\- Eres sobrino del Godaime Kazekage, hijo del Yondaime Kazekage, nieto del Sandaime Kazekage, bisnieto del Nidaime Kazekage, tataranieto del Shodaime Kazekage y tras tataranieto de Bunpuku Uzumaki, el primer jinchuriki de Shukaku y además eres sobrino nieto de Ferros no Sabaku, el hermano gemelo del Sandaime Kazekage y segundo jinchuriki de Shukaku. Una pequeña parte de ti tiene sangre Uzumaki, además de que gracias a eso somos primos lejanos.

\- Aunque eso también hace que tengas parentesco con Sasori, después de todo él era tataranieto de Monzaemon Chikamatsu, y tú eres el sobrino bisnieto de Monzaemon.- Dice Hinata.

\- Tanto parentesco hace a esto tenso, mejor aquí la vamos a dejar y empecemos a rapear, oh yeah.- Dice nuestro amigo B.

\- Así que Gaara ¿Te unirás a nuestro grupo? Tengo que decirte que debido a que fui entrenado por Pai Mei, tengo prohibido matar a cualquier descendiente suyo, y eso te incluye a ti gracias a tu sangre Uzumaki, pero "vivo" es una categoría muy extensa, alguien en estado vegetativo sigue con vida, entenderás que no puedo dejarte salir de aquí ahora que sabes nuestro plan.

Gaara se queda pensativo por unos instantes, pero luego me mira con seriedad.

\- ¿Puedo informarles a mi novia y a mis hermanos que estoy vivo?

\- Sólo si prometen no decirle a nadie, si Akatsuki se entera de que estoy reclutando a los jinchuriki para mi propia organización, sería un caos.

\- Bueno, me uniré a ti, si prometes que mis hermanos y mi novia estarán a salvo.

\- Haré lo que pueda para que tengan una larga y próspera vida.- Digo con total plenitud, después de todo sus hermanos también son Uzumaki, mestizos, pero Uzumaki al fin y al cabo.

\- Bien, ¿Qué tendré que hacer?

\- B te entrenará en el control sobre Shukaku, yo te entrenaré en algunas otras cosas, además tengo un regalo para ti.

Le entregó el pergamino que contiene el Centro de Almacenamiento de Chakra de Ferro. Le cuento acerca de cómo Sasori mató a Ferro y lo convirtió en marioneta y cómo pude rescatar esa parte de la marioneta.

\- Si absorbes ese chakra podrás usar la arena de Hierro de Ferro, además tú Jiton, Füton y tú Doton serán más fuertes.

Gaara abre el pergamino y de ahí sale el Centro de Almacenamiento de Chakra de la marioneta de su abuelo además de la arena de Hierro que pude encontrar en la cueva donde pereció Sasori. Gaara toma la esfera de metal con su mano derecha y la esfera empieza emitir un poco de chakra al reconocer la firma de chakra de un descendiente directo de Ferro. El chakra de la esfera empieza a salir de esta y a recorrer el brazo de Gaara hasta llegar a su vientre, donde está el centro del sistema circulatorio de chakra. Luego de unos momentos el chakra deja de emanar de la esfera de metal, la cual al quedarse vacía se cuartea y se rompe en varios pedazos.

Gaara empieza a emitir chakra Jinton hacia la Arena de Hierro, lo que hace que esta se mueva y que Gaara forme una calabaza de metal en su espalda.

\- Es mucho más pesada que la arena.

\- Te acostumbrarás, mientras tanto acompáñame, te mostraré el lugar donde estarás viviendo.

 **ESA NOCHE, EN SUNAGAKURE NO SATO.**

Temari, Kankuro, Yukata, la novia de Kankuro, y Matsuri se encontraban en la habitación de su hermano, habían regresado de una ceremonia fúnebre en honor a su hermano, una ceremonia sin ataúd, pues no había cuerpo que enterrar.

La habitación era sencilla, una cama, un tocador y un baño. En la cabecera de la cama había tres fotos enmarcadas, una de Gaara con sus hermanos y su Sensei, otra de Gaara abrazando a Matsuri y la última era de Karura embarazada junto a su esposo y sus hijos Temari y Kankuro.

Los cuatro chicos se sentaron en la cama de Gaara, donde Matsuri rompió en llanto para luego ser abrazada por una Temari que apenas contenía las lágrimas, mientras que Kankuro soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas y era abrazado por Yukata.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué Gaara-Kun tuvo que morir?!- Gritaba una dolida Matsuri.

\- Matsuri, te prometo que nos vengaremos de los malnacidos que hicieron esto.- Dice enojada y triste Temari.

\- ¡¿Eso qué importa?! Eso no lo traerá de vuelta.- Dice Matsuri.

\- No lo hará, pero hará que su pérdida sea más llevadera.- Dice Kankuro.

Lo que ninguno de ellos advirtió era que una serpiente cascabel había entrado a la habitación por la ventana. Cuando hizo sonar su cola todos la voltearon a ver. Sorprendentemente la serpiente empezó a hablar.

\- Lamento interrumpirlos, pero tengo un mensaje de parte de mi amo, Uzumaki Naruto.

\- ¡EL BASTARDO QUE AYUDÓ A QUE MATARAN A MI HERMANO!

Un momento después Temari tenía a la serpiente agarrada por el cuello.

\- ¿Qué nos quiere decir ese maldito infeliz?- Dice Kankuro.

\- ¿Se quiere seguir burlando de nosotros? ¿Ese desgraciado no tiene vergüenza? - Dice Yukata.

\- Si me dejan enseñarles el mensaje aclararán sus dudas.

Temari lo piensa un momento y suelta a la serpiente, la cual se enrolla sobre sí misma y abre la boca, dejando escapar una luz azul que poco a poco esa luz va tomando la forma de dos personas. Una de ellas es Naruto y la otra es Gaara.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo, primos?- Dice Naruto, lo que extraña a los hermanos de la arena y las dos chicas.

\- ¡GAARA!- Dice Matsuri levantándose para abrazar a su novio, pero ella sólo lo atraviesa.

\- Chica, por si no lo has notado, lo que están viendo son solo hologramas, es parte de un jutsu al que llamo Holograma de Ofidio, pero sirve para comunicarme con otros.

\- Gaara ¿Cómo es que estás vivo?

Gaara y Naruto les hacen una narración acerca de cómo Naruto evitó la muerte de Gaara y de cómo ahora están en la guarida de Naruto y sus aliados, pero ambos callaron la ubicación de dicho escondite. Gaara también compartió con sus hermanos la información acerca del lejano lazo sanguíneo que compartían.

\- Gaara ¿Estás diciendo que te unirás a su grupo? ¿Traicionarás a Suna?- Dice Kankuro.

\- No traicionaré a Suna, simplemente de momento protegeré a Sunagakure al fingir mi muerte, si regreso a casa Akatsuki irá para averiguar cómo es que estoy vivo y como es que conservo a Shukaku, y ellos no se detendrán ante nada.

\- Además no es traición, no haremos nada contra Sunagakure.- Dice Naruto.

\- Pero esto lo tiene que saber Baki-Sensei, él pondrá precio por la cabeza de los Akatsuki que nos atacaron.

\- Sasori está muerto, en cuanto a Deidara te aseguro que pronto me podré deshacer de él, además no tienen que preocuparse de Hinata o de mí.- Dice Naruto.

\- Entonces ¿Gaara no volverá?-Dice Yukata.

\- Los Akatsuki le han declarado la guerra a los jinchuriki, debemos prepararnos para responder el golpe, yo debo hacerme más fuerte para ayudar a destruir Akatsuki y parar sus planes junto a los demás jinchuriki.

\- Entendemos eso, pero ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo aquí, en tu hogar?

\- Parte del entrenamiento que haré será aprender a dominar el poder de Shukaku, si algo sale mal y me salgo de control, prefiero que pase en un lugar deshabitado donde me puedan contener y no en una aldea donde hay gente a la que quiero.- Dice Gaara.

Todos se quedan pensativos un momento, pero muy en el fondo saben que tanto Naruto como Gaara tienen razón.

Matsuri se para frente al holograma de Gaara y lo mira a los ojos.

\- ¿Volverás, Gaara-Kun?

\- Volveré, te lo prometo- Gaara voltea a ver a las sus hermanos y a la novia de su hermano- Se los prometo.

\- ¿Hablarás seguido con nosotros?- Dice Kankuro.

\- Lo intentaré, pero estaré muy ocupado con el entrenamiento que tendré.

\- ¿Y nosotros que haremos de momento?- Dice Temari.

\- Creo que deberían entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades. Ustedes son descendientes del clan Chikamatsu, del clan no Sabaku y del clan Uzumaki, tienen tres legados delito os cuales sentirse orgullosos y de los cuales aprender, así que dudo que puedan estar ocupados.

\- ¿Cómo es que no supimos de esto antes?- Dice Kankuro.

\- O una de dos, o sus padres y su tío no sabían de esto por ser una línea familiar muy antigua, o lo ocultaron para mantenerlos a salvo. La unión de sus clanes es algo muy extraño. Tomen como ejemplo a mi familia paterna, mi bisabuelo ocultó el hecho de que tuvo un hijo con la heredera de otro clan influyente debido a que muchos matarían por tener acceso a su línea de sangre y así tener Shinobi expertos en Suiton, Füinjutsu de maldición y con mentes tan agudas y afiladas como una espada.

\- Eso tiene sentido, supongo- Dice Yukata.

\- Bueno, es momento de despedirnos, mañana tendré mucho trabajo que hacer.- Dice Gaara.

\- Cierto, además yo tengo algo muy importante que hacer. En cuanto la comunicación se corte, la serpiente usara un Genjutsu auditivo que tendrá un efecto restrictivo en sus mentes, de tal modo que sólo podrán hablar de esto entre ustedes y con nosotros y sólo si están solos.- Dice Naruto.

Todos aceptan la decisión de Naruto.

Luego de eso la serpiente cerró la boca y el holograma desapareció. La serpiente comenzó a mover su cascabel y a emitir un Genjutsu auditivo. Luego de esto la serpiente se fue por la ventana.

 **ESA MISMA NOCHE, EN UZUSHIOGAKURE.**

Debido al largo día que ambos habían tenido, Naruto y Hinata se encontraban tomando un baño en su recámara. El baño era muy espacioso, con una tina de gran tamaño y un lavabo con un gran espejo, además de las otras utilidades de un baño.

Entre el vapor se puede ver cómo Naruto y Hinata se encuentran sentados en la bañera. Hinata se encuentra sentada en las piernas de Naruto, mientras esté la abraza por la cintura.

Hinata tenía un semblante algo tenso en su rostro, lo que preocupó a Naruto.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Hime?

\- No pasa nada, Naru, solo estaba pensando en todo lo que pasó últimamente, tuve que hacerle daño a mi Sensei, a mi hermana y a tu madre, a mí madre en ley.

\- Sé que es duro Hina, pero es algo que tenemos que hacer para llegar a nuestra meta.

\- Naruto, necesito preguntarte algo y necesito que respondas con toda sinceridad.

\- Pregunta lo que quieras, Hina.

\- ¿Amas a tu familia?

Esa pregunta le cayó como agua fría a Naruto, pero sabía por la mirada de su novia que ella de verdad estaba angustiada por su respuesta.

\- Supongo que Pai Mei te habló de lo que pasó cuando me dijo que tenía que matar a mi familia ¿Verdad?

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, eso facilita las cosas. La verdad es que trato de no pensar mucho en ellos para no sentir de nuevo el dolor de su rechazo pero creo que en el fondo aún los quiero, no, sé que los quiero, pero aún no estoy listo para perdonarlos por su abandono, creo que el que ellos piensen que por su culpa me he vuelto "malvado" es una especie de castigo para ellos por dejarme a un lado.

\- Comprendo Naru.

\- Pero bueno, dejemos de pensar en cosas tristes, me pediste que te diera un baño relajante y eso haré.

\- Espero me des una buena recompensa por lo que hice, Naru.

\- Claro que lo haré, Hime.

Después de esas palabras Naruto empieza a frotar jabón líquido por la espalda y hombros de Hinata, pero poco a poco pasó a tallar el jabón por los brazos de la Hyüga, poco después llega a su torso y por ende a sus senos.

Naruto de manera gentil aprieta lo seños de Hinata, para luego sobarlos alrededor de las aureolas, arrancándole pequeños gemidos de placer a la Hyüga.

Naruto fue bajando por el cuerpo de Hinata hasta llegar a su intimidad, donde empezó un gentil y lento masaje mientras va dejando besos a su paso. Poco a poco el masaje comenzó a ser más rápido y rudo y los besos fueron reemplazados por lamidas y mordidas, hasta que Naruto introdujo dos dedos de su mano derecha en la intimidad Hinata mientras que con la mano izquierda acariciaba sus senos y besaba el cuello de la ojo perla, además de dejarle un par de mordidas leves en el cuello y los hombros. Mientras todo esto pasaba Hinata soltaba varios gemidos producto de la excitación. Luego de unos momentos Naruto aumentó de dos a tres dedos, para luego tener dentro cuatro dedos dentro de la intimidad de su novia.

Naruto comenzó a hacer que sus dedos entraran cada vez más rápido y de manera más violenta en la intimidad de Hinata, hasta que pasados unos segundo Naruto sintió pequeñas contracciones en el interior de su novia, así que sacó sus dedos del cuerpo de la oji perla, la cual momentos después soltó un grito y arqueó la espalda.

Pasaron unos segundos para que Hinata pudiera recuperarse del orgasmo que había tenido. Ya recuperada giró su cuerpo de tal forma que ahora ella y Naruto estaban frente a frente.

\- Ahora es mi turno de hacerte sentir rico, Naru.- Dice Hinata, la cual está muy sonrojada y tiene un brillo de malicia en su mirada.

\- Adelante Hime.

Naruto se levantó, al igual que Hinata. La virilidad de Naruto estaba despierta debido a los mimos que le había dado a Hinata. Hinata rodea el cuello de Naruto con sus brazos para luego besarlo, mientras Naruto ponía sus manos en la cadera de Hinata.

Hinata poco a poco descendió el beso hacia el cuello de Naruto, luego la clavícula, bajó hacia los pectorales del rubio, para luego lamer los abdominales de Naruto hasta llegar a su intimidad.

Hinata tomó con las manos el miembro duro del rubio y empezó a masaje con ambas manos, además de que también acariciaba los testículos de su vivió. Luego de unos momentos Hinata puso el miembro de su novio dentro de su boca. Poco a poco metía el miembro de su novio en su boca mientras usaba su lengua para rodearlo y darle placer.

Momentos después Hinata sacó el miembro de su novio de su boca, se puso frente a Naruto y con la mano dirigió la masculinidad de este hacia su intimidad. Lentamente Hinata llevó la virilidad de Naruto hacia su entrada, luego de unos momentos Hinata pone la cabeza del miembro de Naruto dentro de ella. Luego de eso Hinata rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Naruto y luego este la carga por la cintura, haciendo que su miembro entre completamente en el interior de Hinata mientras que ella rodea las caderas de Naruto con sus piernas, así empieza un vaivén de caderas, mientras que el baño de se llena los gemidos de la pareja.

Momentos después las embestidas empezaron a ser más fuertes y bruscas, además de que Naruto aprovechaba para estrujar los prominentes glúteos de Hinata, mientras se besaban muy pasionalmente.

\- Hina, e-esto e-es genial, n-no sé si es re-recompensa para mí o para ti.

\- Na-Naru, e-esto sé si-siente mu-muy bien pa-para mi ta-también, po-por favor da-dame más.

Mientras decía eso, Hinata estaba en extremo sonrojada. Luego de esas palabras Naruto lamió la mejilla derecha de Hinata hasta llegas al lóbulo de su oreja, el cual mordió hasta sacar una gota de sangre, la cual lame con la lengua. Luego Naruto empieza a susurrarle cosas al oído.

\- Hina, eres tan sabrosa, tu aroma es embriagante, tu piel es blanca como la nieve y suave como la seda, tus ojos son más hermosos y brillantes que la Luna, todo de ti es perfecto. Lo que más deseo luego de que cumplamos nuestra meta es hacerte mi esposa y llenarte de hijos.

Esas palabras hicieron que Hinata se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba, mientras imaginaba el futuro que tendría con Naruto una vez que ambos dominarán el continente elemental.

Así siguió el vaivén de caderas de los dos enamorados durante un buen rato, hasta que ambos sintieron que su orgasmo se aproximaba, así que al llegar se unieron todavía más al otro, así ambos dejaron escapar sus respectivos fluidos mientras soltaban un gemido o un gruñido en el caso de Naruto.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que se separaran. Hinata no podía estar de pie debido al esfuerzo que había hecho, así que Naruto se encargó de secarle el cuerpo y de vestirla con una piyama ligera para que luego recostar en la cama a Hinata y acostarse junto a ella una vez que él se hubiera secado y vestido.

 **DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS. KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO.**

El grupo que había ido a recuperar al alumno del Kazekage regresaba una tarde con un aire pesado y triste. El equipo 7 estaba muy herido, Kakashi estaba con todo el torso vendado por la explosión del clon de Naruto, Menma tenía vendas en su torso, además de que tenía enyesado el brazo derecho, que había recibido el ataque de la Mini Bijüdama de Naruto, mientras que Sasuke tenía vendado el pecho por el ataque Raiton de Naruto, mientras que Hanabi estaba vendada y llena de gasas para cubrir las quemaduras eléctricas del ataque de Hinata.

El equipo de Maito Gai no estaba mucho mejor. Gai estaba en silla de ruedas debido a que sus piernas quedaron fracturadas por el encuentro con Naruto, mientras que su alumno favorito tenía la pierna derecha y el brazo izquierdo entesados, Ten-Ten tenía rasguños por todo el cuerpo debido al ataque de Hinata, además de Neji, que tenía vendado el costado debido a unas cuantas costillas rotas, pero de todos él era el más ileso.

El equipo Anko también estaba muy mal herido. Fü Yamanaka, Yakumo Kurama y Sai Shimura estaban igual llenos de vendas debido al ataque explosivo de Deidara, mientras que Anko estaba igual de vendada que Hanabi.

Mientras que Kushina iba toda vendada igual que Hanabi y Anko, pero ella había recibido una mayor parte del Raiton: Rasen Shuriken de Hinata, por lo que a ella la llevaban en una camilla.

La única medio intacta del equipo era Sakura, la cual se encargó de mantener en condiciones estables a todos los miembros de su equipo.

Llegando a la aldea, el equipo fue recibido por el cuerpo médico, el Hokage, el líder del clan Hyüga, Hiashi Hyüga, Tsunade Senju Uzumaki Yamanaka, Jiraiya Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, Mebuki Haruno, Unkai Kurama y los demás compañeros de los 15 de Konoha.

Tsunade rápidamente les ordenó a todos dirigirse al hospital para que tuvieran un chequeo médico total, así que Minato tuvo que usar el Hiraishin junto al Kage Bunshin para llevar a los lesionados al hospital lo antes posible.

Luego de varias horas de tratamiento, los cinco Jönin junto a Sakura son escoltados por Minato a la sala del consejo de Konoha, donde se encuentran las cabezas de todos los clanes, los tres ancianos de Konoha y Mebuki Haruno, la representante de los civiles.

Rápidamente Kakashi, Anko, Gai, Kushina, Neji y Sakura empezaron a ser interrogados acerca de lo que pasó exactamente en la misión y de cómo explicaron su fracaso en la misión de rescatar a Gaara. Además de que Sakura puso especial énfasis acerca de lo que le dijo Sasori sobre el encuentro que tendría con el espía de Orochimaru en el Puente Tenchi. Luego de terminar la explicación Kakashi, Anko, Gai Sakura y Neji salen de la habitación y Kushina toma su lugar como líder del clan Uzumaki.

\- Así que ahora Akatsuki tiene en su poder tres de los Bijü.- Dice Minato.

\- Cuatro, si tomamos en cuenta al que Naruto tiene en su interior. - Dice Danzö.

\- Hiashi, ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Hinata acerca de los Hyüga y de los Kaguya -ttebane?-Dice Kushina.

\- No veo cómo puede ser verdad, que yo recuerde el clan Hyüga nunca ha tenido contacto con los Kaguya, dudo que tengamos algún parentesco.- Dice Hiashi.

\- Si mal no recuerdo, los Hyüga y los Kaguya tenían una base militar en la parte este del País del Fuego durante la guerra de clanes. - Dice Unkai Kurama, líder del clan Kurama y tutor de Yakumo.

\- De hecho mi abuelo me dijo que esa base era más antigua que la guerra entre clanes, si mal no recuerdo el nombre era Buraito Hone (Hueso brillante).- Dice Shikaku Nara.

\- De cualquier forma, ahora Hinata es parte de Akatsuki al igual que Naruto y ahora tiene un nuevo Kekkei Genkai que debió extinguirse hace tiempo. - Dice Itachi Uchiha.

\- Además de que nuestra alianza con Suna está en la cuerda floja debido a lo que hizo el hijo de Minato y la hija de Hiashi. - Dice Koharu.

\- Y también está la situación acerca del espía de Orochimaru, eso es algo que no podemos dejar pasar por alto. -Dice Jiraiya como líder del clan Hatake.

\- Primero debemos lidiar con que ahora Suna nos culpa por la muerte de uno de sus mejores ninja, además de mejor candidato para Rokudaime Kazekage, además de ser el hijo del Yondaime Kazekage y jinchuriki del Shukaku, por cosas menos importantes se han declarado guerras.- Dice Homura.

\- Debemos hacer algo con Naruto y Hinata, y no podemos tenerle consideración por qué son hijos de clanes influyentes o porque uno es hijo del Hokage. - Dice Shibi Aburame.

\- Oigan, por favor, sé que mi hijo ha hecho algo terrible, pero... -Empieza a decir Minato.

\- Pero nada Minato, tu hijo nos ha orillado a una cuarta guerra Shinobi, si tú quieres correr ese riesgo sólo por un chico rebelde haya tú, pero nosotros no podemos dejar que esto quede sin castigo.- Dice una furiosa Tsume Inuzuka.

\- Lo lamento Minato, pero Tsume tiene toda la razón.- Dice Chöza Akimichi.

\- Debemos hacer una votación para determinar lo que haremos con Naruto Uzumaki, si debemos dejar su condición como persona potencialmente peligrosa o debemos darle la clasificación de Ninja Renegado Clase S al igual que a Hinata Hyüga y que aumentemos la recompensa por traerlo a la aldea, ya sea vivo o muerto, además de que yo puedo mandar a mis Anbu a que capturen a esos dos muchachos rebeldes. - Dice de manera fría Danzö como líder del clan Shimura.

Una votación consistiría en todos los líderes de los clanes, el Hokage y el representante de los civiles, así que en total son quince votos.

\- Hinata a secas, esa chica ya no es parte del clan Hyüga. -Dice Hiashi.

\- De acuerdo, hagamos la votación. -Dice Minato mientras miraba a Inoichi con cara de "Me la debes".- Como Hokage me opongo a registrar como Ninjas Renegados clase S a Naruto Uzumaki y a Hinata.

\- Como líder del clan Uzumaki me opongo igual -ttebane. -Dice Kushina.

\- Como líder del clan Senju me opongo. -Dice Tsunade.

\- Como líder del clan Hatake me opongo.- Dice Jiraiya.

\- Como líder del clan Sarutobi me opongo. -Dice Asuma.

\- Como líder del clan Shimura apoyo la propuesta. - Dice Danzö.

\- Como líder del clan Hyüga apoyo la propuesta. -Dice Hiashi.

\- Como líder del clan Yamanaka me opongo. - Dice Inoichi.

\- Como líder del clan Uchiha me opongo. -Dice Itachi.

\- Como líder del clan Inuzuka apoyo la propuesta. -Dice Tsume.

\- Como líder del clan Nara apoyo la propuesta. -Dice Shikaku.

\- Como líder del clan Akimichi apoyo la propuesta. -Dice Chöza.

\- Como líder del clan Kurama apoyo la propuesta. -Dice Unkai.

\- Como líder del clan Aburame apoyó la propuesta. -Dice Shibi.

\- Como representante de los civiles me opongo a la propuesta. -Dice Mebuki.

Eso hace que sean 7 votos a favor y 8 en contra.

\- Bueno, los votos han sido contados, así que supongo que ni Naruto ni Hinata serán catalogados como renegados clase S, pero sé que mi hijo ha causado muchos problemas, así que me encargaré personalmente de capturarlo y traerlo a Konoha para que reciba su adecuado castigo. - Dice Minato seriamente pero con un deje de alegría en su voz.

\- Ganas por esta vez, Minato, pero recuerda que tu hijo es un peligro y que tarde o temprano tendremos que lidiar con él. - Dice un notablemente enojado Danzö.

\- Lidiaré con él a su debido tiempo y a mi manera, mientras tanto debemos lidiar con la información que tenemos de Orochimaru y ver cómo procederemos de acuerdo a ella. -Dice Minato.

\- Lo mejor sería mandar a un equipo para poder capturar al espía y así sacarle toda la información que se pueda. -Dice Shikaku.

\- Creo que sería lo mejor, y dado que fue mi hija la que obtuvo la información, ella debería ir en ese grupo. -Dice Mebuki.

\- Eso lo dices porque hay posibilidad de que traigan a tu hijo de regreso a la aldea, por esa misma razón votaste a favor de Minato, porque estás en la misma situación. -Dice una molesta Tsume, lo cual deja a Mebuki con una cara de tristeza.

\- No importan las razones de Mebuki, sería bueno que una ninja médico como Sakura vaya a una misión como esta. -Dice Tsunade.

\- El equipo debería consistir en alguien con un amplio repertorio de Ninjutsu, un ninja médico, un experto en captura, un experto en infiltración, alguien con habilidades ofensivas y un experto en interrogación. -Dice un feísimo Shibi.

\- Creo que la mejor opción sería el equipo Kakashi, además de que un Anbu con habilidades de espionaje sería lo adecuado. -Dice Minato.

\- ¿será seguro que tu hijo vaya, Minato? Además de que también quieres mandar al chico Uchiha, si ese chico se acerca demasiado a Orochimaru quién sabe lo que podría pasar. -Dice Homura.

\- Es por eso que yo también iré. -Dice Jiraiya, dejando a todos boquiabiertos. -Si es una situación que involucra a Orochimaru ¿Quién mejor que yo para que sea un apoyo? Además creo saber quién será el Anbu que va a designar Minato, así que no tendremos problemas en cuidar a Sasuke y procurar que Menma no se salga de control.

\- Pues está dicho, el equipo 7 irá en dos semanas al Puente Tenchi, además de que será asistido por Sakura Haruno, Jiraiya Hatake y un Anbu de mi guardia personal, así termina la reunión de hoy. -Dice Minato.

Luego de esas palabras todos los miembros del consejo se van hiendo hasta que sólo queda el Hokage con su esposa.

\- Minato ¿Qué haremos con Naruto? Él ha ayudado a matar a Gaara, además de que ahora hace experimentos igual de atroces que Orochimaru, si regresa a la aldea el consejo pedirá su muerte -ttebane. -Dice Kushina mientras abraza a su esposo y solloza.

\- Tranquila Kushina, haré que Naruto regrese a la aldea, te lo prometo, así tenga que jugarme el cargo de Hokage y la vida. -Dice Minato mientras acaricia la roja cabellera de su esposa.

 **UZUSHIOGAKURE.**

Naruto se encontraba sentado en su cama viendo su espada, la cual hasta hace unos momentos reflejaba la imagen del consejo de Konoha, el cual había hablado acerca de él y del plan que tenían para capturar al espía de Sasori. Naruto delicadamente enfunda a Oryüken y la pone a un lado de su cama.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora, Naruto? -Dice Apophis, mientras Naruto empezaba a pensar en un plan.

\- Pues supongo que iré a esa misión de captura, si el Anbu que manda mi padre es aquel niño que sobrevivió a los experimentos de Orochimaru, tengo que obtener algunas muestras de él y así terminar los intentos de A. D. N. de mi tío bisabuelo Hashirama Senju. -Dice Naruto mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

\- ¿Pero y si no es el Anbu adecuado? Tendrías que enfrentarte al sapo sabio, además de que si Akatsuki se entera de que fuiste a entrometerte a esa misión empezarán a sospechar más de lo que de por sí sospechan de ti. -Dice Apophis.

\- De momento el único Akatsuki que me puede derrotar sería Pain, y espero que dentro de poco esa imitación barata de Rikudö Sennin desaparezca de mi camino. -Dice Naruto notablemente molesto.

\- El exceso de confianza es un enemigo letal y tú lo sabes. -Dice Apophis.

\- Por favor ¿Cómo puedes...? -Naruto no terminó de hablar debido a que sintió un tirón en el estómago.

\- Esa es la llamada de un kunai espacio-tiempo, eso quiere decir... -Dice Apophis.

\- Que Han y Fü han terminado las negociaciones con el Tsuchikage y traen al próximo jinchuriki del Yönbi con ellos. -Dice Naruto mientras una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibuja en su rostro.

De su porta Shuriken saca uno de sus kunai espacio-tiempo, lo lanza en el aire para que de tres vueltas, luego lo toma por el mango y momentos después desaparece Naruto en una nube de humo.

 **Recomendación de fic: Memorias de otros:**

 **Luego de que Naruto aprendiera el Kage Bunshin, descubre una habilidad especial de este, así que el Tercer Hokage lo nombra gennin independiente, por lo que ya no tiene un equipo fijo y puede aprender de otros ninja. Naruhina.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero con lo de las fiestas y todo eso no pude escribir nada, pero espero les guste este capítulo que creo responde varias dudas en mi historia.**

 **NARUTO.**

Llego al lugar donde había dejado mi kunai espacio-tiempo de Ishigakure, ahí me encuentro a Han, Fü y a una tercera persona.

Es una chica de pelo corto y negro, ojos negros, piel blanca, rostro anguloso y cuerpo delgado. Usa el típico uniforme de los Jönin de Aida, además de que lleva el protector frontal de Iwa en la frente. La reconozco de inmediato por las investigaciones que he hecho acerca de las familias y personas influyentes de cada aldea, es Kurotsuchi Kamizuru, la nieta del Sandaime Tsuchikage, tataranieta del Shodaime Tsuchikage, dueña del Yöton y experta en Suiton, de verdad que Han y Fü no pudieron hacer un mejor trabajo, ella es perfecta para ser la nueva jinchuriki de Son Goku.

\- Hola chicos, veo que por fin han terminado con el encargo que les di.- Digo mientras me acerco a ellos.

\- Perdón por la tardanza, pero el necio de Önoki no estaba del todo convencido de aceptar el acuerdo.- Dice Han con una voz que denota una cierta cantidad de enfado.

\- Y una vez que ese anciano aceptó, tuvimos que buscar a quién sería ideal para ser el jinchuriki de Son Goku.- Dice Fü.

\- Más respeto que es de mi abuelo de quién hablan, tontos.- Dice Kurotsuchi.

Me pongo frente de ella y hago una reverencia a manera de saludo, luego me levanto y la miro a los ojos. El contacto visual es clave en interacciones humanas, te deja en claro las intenciones de la persona y puedes ver si está mintiendo o si está siendo sincero.

\- Perdón por dejarte de lado, después de todo tú eres la invitada de honor aquí, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, líder de nuestro pequeño grupo.- Le digo.

\- Sé quién eres, Han y Fü me han dicho todo lo que respecta a lo de tu plan y el motivo por el que hiciste que Han fingiera estar muerto.- Dice con un poco de desagrado.

\- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a nuestra base, esta plática será más fácil si la llevamos a cabo en nuestro hogar.- Digo para luego crear tres clones y que cada clon lleve a uno de ellos a Uzu.

Ya en Uzu hago que uno de mis clones desaparezcan y que los otros dos vayan a buscar a Hinata, que ha estado entrenando en l parte norte de la isla, Gaara, que están practicando el control de Gaara sobre el Shukaku, el cual ha estado tranquilo desde que mejoré su sello, debido a que el pésimo sello que hicieron los de Sunagakure interfería en la frecuencia de chakra de Shukaku y lo tornaba demasiado violento, aunque sigue siendo un tanto molesto según me ha contado Gaara.

Momentos después estamos todos sentados en la sala de la biblioteca, Kurotsuchi está sentada en la silla con el número cuatro por ser la próxima jinchuriki de Son Goku, mientras que yo me siento en mi silla del número cero con el símbolo del Rinnegan, con Hinata a mi derecha en la silla del Tenseigan y Gaara está a mi izquierda en la silla del número uno, mientras que Han y Fü también toman sus lugares, además de que Tayuya y Jügo están presentes en forma de holograma. Kurotsuchi de su bolsillo saca un pergamino y me lo lanza directamente a mí y yo lo atrapó en el aire.

\- Esas son las condiciones que ha pedido mi abuelo para que acepte la alianza entre Kumogakure y tú organización, así que sólo tienes que firmar con tu sangre y tú chakra y nuestro acuerdo será un hecho.- Dice ella mientras cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Empiezo a leer el pergamino, la verdad sus peticiones son muy razonables, al menos no me pide que destruya Konoha o algo así, sus demandas son muy parecidas a las que le ofrecí al Raikage para que formará una alianza conmigo.

\- ¿Así que tu abuelo quiere que el País de la Hierba, el País de los Osos y el País de las Aves se anexen al territorio del País de la Tierra?

\- Exacto, tú conseguiste que el País de la Nieve y el de las Aguas Termales formaran parte del País del Rayo, así que ahora has lo mismo con esos tres países.- Dice Kurotsuchi.

\- No será tan fácil, para empezar tienen su aldea ninja consolidada, además de que los de Hoshigakure tienen su cosa esa del chakra de la estrella, será difícil pero supongo que encontraré una forma de hacerme con esos países para el País de la Tierra.- Digo.

En ese mismo instante empiezan a aparecer los hologramas de Karin y Suigetsu, espero que me traigan buenas noticias.

\- Hola a todos ¿Nos extrañaron? ¿Quiénes son los nuevos?- Dice Suigetsu con su tono burlón mientras aparece en la silla del número tres.

\- Suigetsu cierra la boca, de seguro Naruto nos dirá quiénes son ellos, pero primero debemos dar nuestro reporte de la misión y esperar a que aparezca.- Dice Karin mientras aparece junto a Tayuya en la silla con el símbolo Uzumaki.

\- ¿A que aparezca quién, Karin?- Dice mi Hina.

Segundos después va apareciendo un holograma en la silla de número seis. Es un chico de pelo negro, y rostro anguloso, está usando una Yukata y en la comisura de los labios tiene una pipa de donde salen burbujas.

\- Que aparezca él, chicos, él es mi viejo compañero de equipo cuando aún vivía en Kirigakure, es Utakata, el jinchuriki del seis colas.- Dice Suigetsu mientras le da un sorbo a su botella de agua por el popote.

\- Un gusto.- Dice Utakata mientras nos observa.- Karin y el tonto de Suigetsu me han dicho todo acerca de ustedes.

\- Así que supongo que te unirás a nuestro selecto club, ¿No es así?- Dice Fü mientras mira a Utakata.

\- ¿Qué más me queda? Si no buscó refugio con ustedes tendré que enfrentarme a sujetos de Rango S sin escrúpulos que buscan capturarme y que lo lograrán, no importa lo que haga.- Dice mientras hace que unas burbujas salgan de su pipa.- Pero a cambio les tengo una petición que hacerles. Mi novia Hotaru Tsuchigumo ha estado viviendo y viajando conmigo, quiero que le den asilo y entrenamiento, ella posee un Kinjutsu altamente peligroso, sé que tú tienes altos conocimientos de Füinjutsu debido a tu sangre Uzumaki, además de que Suigetsu me habló de que tú le pusiste un sello a un miembro del clan Jyugo para mantener su locura a raya cuando use su Kekkei Genkai, quiero que hagas eso mismo con Hotaru para que pueda usar su Kinjutsu de manera segura.- Dice Utakata mientras mira seriamente a Naruto.

Jügo mira un momento a Utakata debido a que este lo mencionó.

\- Es cierto, el sello que Naruto colocó en mí evita que mi lado psicópata salga a la luz cuando activo mi Transformación de Sabio, pero no sé si pueda adaptarse al Kinjutsu de tu novia.- Dice Jügo, el cual tiene varias aves y animales pequeños en los hombros.

\- Me parece haber leído algo acerca del clan Tsuchigumo en algún libro, según sé su Kinjutsu devastaba ciudades enteras en minutos durante la Tercera Guerra Shinobi. De acuerdo, una vez que tú estés en Uzushiogakure ella puede venir a entrenar, además por lo que dices su Kinjutsu nos será de utilidad. Karin, Suigetsu ¿Le dieron a Utakata la dosis del Füinjutsu de Barrera que les mandé con mis serpientes?- Digo mientras veo a la futura pareja dispareja.

\- Si, ya le dimos ese dichoso Füinjutsu para que lo use cuando lo capturen, ahora ¿Quiénes son los nuevos y de qué estaban hablando antes de que llegáramos la pelos de zanahoria y yo?- Dice Suigetsu de modo burlón.

\- El pelirrojo es Gaara Uzumaki Sabaku Ryöri Chikamatsu, el jinchuriki del Shukaku y nuevo miembro de nuestro grupo, la chica es Kurotsuchi Kamizuru, la futura jinchuriki de Son Goku.- Digo mientras con mi mano extendida señaló a cada uno.

\- ¿Debías decir mi nombre completo, Naruto? Ahora que sé toda mi herencia familiar quiero llevarla en alto, pero no quiero andar cargando con un nombre tan largo como ese a cada rato.- Dice un poco fastidiado Gaara.

\- Créeme cuando te digo que no es un nombre muy largo, deberías escuchar mi nombre completo y así apreciarías lo corto de tu nombre.- Dice Naruto mientras mira a Gaara.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, tú nunca me has dicho tú nombre completo, Naru.- Dice Hinata con un poco de enojo en su voz, ahora que lo pienso tiene razón.

\- Vamos Chico Serpiente, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser tu nombre?- Dice Fü de manera risueña.

\- Tu nombre debe ser genial, algo sin igual, así que lo vamos a escuchar, o yeah.- Dice B mientras empieza a rapear.

\- De acuerdo, mi nombre completo es Naruto Senju Uzumaki Shimura Hatake Yamanaka.- Luego volteo a ver a Gaara.- ¿Sigues creyendo que tu apellido es demasiado largo? Aunque de hecho deberíamos tener un apellido más, pero debido a que el padre de Ashina y Bunpuku era un Rönin su apellido no se unió al de sus hijos, pero a mí sí me gustaría tener el apellido de ese poderoso guerrero.- Luego volteo a ver a Hinata.- Aunque debido a que tú decidiste usar también el apellido Kaguya en tu nombre nuestros hijos tendrán el apellido Senju Hyüga Uzumaki Kaguya Shimura Hatake Yamanaka, se podría hacer un trabalenguas.- Digo.

\- Momento ¿De dónde tienes sangre Hatake?- Dice Gaara.

\- La esposa de Butsuma Senju, Hyö Hatake, la cual fue madre de Hashirama y Tobirama.- Digo.- El clan Senju y el clan Hatake se unieron en la era de la guerra de clanes para hacerle frente a la alianza del clan Uchiha con el clan Hagoromo, los primeros discípulos de Rikudö Sennin y los que tenían un chakra y resistencia más fuerte que el de otros y que siguieron a Indra y a sus descendientes, curioso que ese clan muriera en la Primera Guerra Shinobi con los hermanos Oro y Plata de Kumogakure.

\- ¿Y por qué eres un Yamanaka? ¿Acaso estás emparentada con Ino?- Dice Hinata.

\- En realidad sí, mi abuela era hermana de su abuelo, además de que el padre de la tía Tsunade era hermana de estos dos. Juntos esos tres eran conocidos como los destructores mentales.

\- ¿Qué no esas dos mujeres y su hermano mayor hicieron que un grupo de ninjas renegados de Taki empezará a pelear entre ellos usando su jutsu mental?- Dice Fü.

\- En efecto eran ellos. Mi abuela era Irakusa Yamanaka, la madre de Tsunade era Deiji Yamanaka, la que se casó con Tenmado Senju Uzumaki Hatake, y el abuelo de Ino Yamanaka, Öku Yamanaka.

\- ¿Y tú lado Shimura?- Dice Han.

\- La esposa de Tobirama, mi bisabuela, era una Shimura de nombre Yari. Ella tenía un hermano, Tanken, el cual tuvo un hijo de nombre Danzö.

\- ¡¿ERES PARIENTE DE DANZÖ?!- Dice exaltada Hinata, tal vez debí decir eso con más tacto.

\- Sí, es primo de mi abuelo Saidan, tío segundo de Minato y tío abuelo segundo mío y de Menma, pero dejemos de hablar de mi nombre y de mis parentescos para pasar a los planes de invasión.

\- ¿De qué invasión hablas, rubio?- Dice Suigetsu mientras juega con una navaja entre sus dedos.

\- Para contar con el apoyo de Iwa y que Kurotsuchi sea la jinchuriki de Son Goku debemos darle al País de la Tierra y a Iwagakure el País de los Osos, el País de las Aves y el País de la Hierba. - Dice Han, lo cual lamento en un momento, él no sabe lo que le pasó a Karin en Kusagakure.

\- ¿Di...Dijiste el País de la Hierba?- Luego me mira a mí muy enojada- ¡¿VAS A ATACAR A KUSAGAKURE?!- Grita aún más enojada.

Nadie en la sala parece entender lo que le pasaba a Karin debido a que nadie aparte de mi sabe lo que ella sufrió en Kusagakure.

\- Karin, sé que estás molesta...- Comienzo, pero soy interrumpido por Karin.

\- Molesta, no estoy molesta, estoy iracunda. Tú me prometiste que si me unía podría tomar venganza de Kusagakure y esta es mi oportunidad, si vas a atacar a Kusagakure quiero ir contigo.- Dice Karin.

\- Sé lo que dije, pero una invasión bélica atraería mucho la atención de las grandes aldeas y de Akatsuki, yo planeaba una toma diplomática a base de engaños y sobornos como hice en el país de la nieve y en el de las aguas termales.- Digo.

\- Créeme, conozco como son las leyes en Kusagakure y no podrás hacer lo mismo con ellos, necesitarás asesinar o someter a los diligentes además de inmovilizar por completo a los Shinobi.- Dice Karin con un deje de enojo.

\- Ella tiene razón, Naruto. Kusagakure está gobernada en su totalidad por monjes ninja, esos tipos son duros.- Dice Han seriamente.

Me lo pienso un momento. Sé muy poco de Kusagakure, pero hasta donde sé ellos tienen razón, así que creo que tendré que usar su ayuda.

\- De acuerdo, haremos lo siguiente: Suigetsu y Karin, diríjanse a la guarida de Orochimaru en Kusagakure, según sé mi hermano y sus amigos Irán ahí, entre ellos hay una persona por la cual tengo un especial interés, luego de que acabemos nuestros asuntos en ese lugar iremos a Kusagakure a atacarla.

\- Naru ¿Crees que ustedes tres serán suficientes para atacar a toda Kusagakure?- Dice Hinata- ¿No sería mejor que te acompañará?

\- Con nosotros tres basta y sobra, además los demás deben seguir su entrenamiento en el control de Bijü y tú me comentaste que quieres aprender Senjutsu Fénix, este tiempo es tu oportunidad para que lo hagas dado que por el momento de Akatsuki son Hidan y Kakuzu los encargados de atrapar a Yugito y a Matatabi, mientras que soy yo quien debe buscar al Sanbi y ya casi lo he ubicado.

\- De acuerdo, Naru.- Dice Hinata.

\- Bueno, así quedarán las cosas, luego de que tomemos control de Kusagakure trataré de tomar control del País de las Aves con Ishigakure y del País de los Osos con Hoshigakure.- Digo en tono autoritario.

\- De acuerdo jefe.- Dice Fü de manera divertida.

\- ¿Y qué hay de nosotros, rubio cara de menso?- Dice con su encantadora actitud Tayuya refiriéndose a ella y a Jügo.

\- Investiguen los planes de Orochimaru y si planea hacer algo con ese asunto de su pequeña alianza con Danzö.

\- Bueno, al menos es un trabajo.- Dice Jügo.

\- De acuerdo, las cosas estarán algo movidas durante unos días pero eso no se comparará a lo que vendrá pronto.- Digo mientras en mi mente pienso en todos los planes que he maquinado.

\- De acuerdo rubio maquiavélico, será mejor que nos vayamos, la misión en Iwa fue desgastante y quisiera descansar.- Dice Fü para luego retirarse.

Momentos después todos se van hiendo ya sea de manera física o de forma holográfica.

ESA MISMA NOCHE. NARRA EL AUTOR.

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban sentados en su cama abrazados. Hinata usaba una bolsa de tirantes morada y unos shorts negros, mientras que Naruto solo usaba unos bóxer negros. Hinata se encontraba acurrucada en el hombro de Naruto mientras esté usaba su mano derecha para jugar con su pelo.

\- Naruto ¿Cómo conquistarás tres países con aldeas ninja propias?

\- Pierde cuidado por eso, Hime, ya he conquistado países antes y no es tan difícil como parece. Las leyes son fáciles de eludir y aún más fáciles de torcer para que funcionen al favor de uno, solo hace falta la inteligencia para hacerlo. Y si eso falla siempre queda el chantaje, soborno y la opción bélica.

\- Supongo que tendremos que planear muy bien las leyes del gobierno que decidamos instalar.- Dice Hinata.

\- Eso sí, pero no quiero quitar el sistema de aldeas ninja, tiene sus incoherencias pero en general funciona bien, creo que sólo le tendremos que hacer un par de arreglos.

\- Bueno, oye ¿Qué tiene Karin con Kusagakure?

\- Hina, ese es un tema entre primos, y aunque no quisiera guardarte nada, tampoco quiero faltarle al respeto a Karin al contar su vida así como así. Creo que eso se lo debes preguntar directamente a ella y esperar que te tenga la suficiente confianza para decírtelo.

\- De acuerdo, otra pregunta ¿Cómo fue tu entrenamiento para ser Sennin de las Serpientes?

Naruto se levanta de repente y se queda viendo a Hinata.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso, Hina?

\- Mañana iré a la Isla Solaris a empezar mi entrenamiento en Senjutsu Fénix, así que me serviría saber cómo fue tu entrenamiento en Senjutsu. Sé que debe haber un mar de diferencia entre el método de los Fénix y el de las serpientes, pero tu punto de vista de verdad me serviría.

Naruto se vuelve a sentar en la cama y se frota la nuca, haciendo que Hinata empiece a preocuparse.

\- ¿Estás bien, Naru? No pretendía hacerte sentir mal, sólo tenía curiosidad.

\- No, está bien Hime, sólo que el entrenamiento que yo tuve en la caverna Ryüchi fue de lejos el entrenamiento más brutal que he tenido en toda mi vida, así que me cuesta hablar un poco de eso, pero como vas a entrenar Senjutsu creo que es bueno que lo sepas.

Luego de eso Naruto se pone de lado de Hinata y toma su mano con la suya y entrelaza los dedos.

\- En primer lugar esto pasó un mes luego de que abandoné Konoha. En el día en que llegué a la Caverna Ryüchi y conocí a las serpientes y a Apophis...

 **FLASH BACK NO JUTSU.**

Se puede ver a un Naruto de siete años caminando por un bosque. El Niño está muy sucio y sus ropas están hechas giro es, además de que tiene algunas hojas y ramas pegadas y su pelo está crecido hasta los hombros.

De repente Naruto pisa un suelo lleno de hojas muertas y el suelo se hunde ante el peso de Naruto, lo que hace que Naruto caiga y se hunda en un pozo negro. Naruto cae durante varios minutos hasta que algo baboso y tibio frena su caída.

Naruto ha aterrizado en un nido de serpientes.

Naruto ve aterrado como las serpientes a su alrededor empiezan a alzarse sobre su cuerpo y a cubrirlo mientras lo ven con sus ojos reptiles y sacan sus lenguas para poder olfatearlo.

Lo más extraño es que las serpientes parecen estar hablando entre sí mientras voltean seguido a ver a Naruto, el cual por el miedo se ha quedado petrificado y piensa algún plan para poder salir de esa situación, pero rápidamente nota que los pocos jutsu que sabe no le servirían de mucho en esa situación.

Poco a poco, como si estuviera en arenas movedizas, Naruto se hunde entre las serpientes.

La caída de Naruto se reanuda, pero esta vez al aterrizar cae en un suelo de tierra y con algo un poco rasposo a su alrededor.

Naruto se incorpora para ver qué ha caído en una especie de cueva subterránea y que lo rasposo sobre lo que aterrizó es piel de serpiente, pero el inmenso tamaño lo deja totalmente sorprendido. Luego de salir de su sorpresa Naruto ve un poco de luz al final de la cueva, por lo que deduce que en realidad está en un túnel y que esa debe ser la salida, así que decide ir hacia la luz, aunque también siente como si algo o alguien lo estuviera invitando a ir, como si lo estuvieran llamando.

Luego de unos momentos Naruto llega al final del túnel y se encuentra con un escenario de lo más increíble. Frente a él hay una enorme torre de piedra de varios metros de alto, con muchos pisos y muchas aberturas que parecen ventanas, por las que salen serpientes de todo tipo y color. Además en las paredes de la cueva y de la torre Naruto puede ver dibujos de serpientes, algunas comiendo algo, otras con alas surcando los cielos, pero hay un dibujo que extraña de sobremanera a Naruto.

Se ve como un enorme monstruo de un ojo es atacado por un par de hombres. Un hombre de pelo largo con bastón y espada está parado sobre una especie de pájaro mientras cinco bolas negras lo rodean al igual que otros pájaros. Mientras que el otro hombre tiene el pelo corto en punta, tiene un bastón y una espada, al igual que al otro lo rodean bolas negras pero él tiene seis, además de que él está sentado sobre una criatura blanca de aspecto reptil con cuello largo, cuatro patas, cola y alas de murciélago, además de que es rodeada por otras cinco criaturas similares pero diferentes. Una es roja y es exactamente igual a la criatura blanca, salvo que está tiene una especie de membranas en la cabeza, otra es verde con alas de pájaro y aspecto más delgado y fino, otra es azul marino y carece de alas y patas traseras y tiene patas palmeadas, otra es color marrón y carece de alas y tiene anillos de púas por todo el cuerpo y la última es amarilla, con alas de murciélago y parece estar cubierta de rayos.

De repente Naruto siente como el suelo debajo de él empieza a templar y cae al suelo para ver cómo de este emerge una enorme serpiente marrón. La serpiente debe medir unos diez metros de largo, sus escamas son marrones y algunas están salidas a manera de púas y Naruto puede ver al final de la cola de la serpiente una especie de taladro. Naruto vio una vez más las talladuras en la pared y pudo ver que la serpiente frente a él se parecía un poco a la criatura marrón del mural, pero carecía de patas y su hocico no era tan largo.

\- Vaya, vaya, así que la anciana Shesha tenía razón, un mocoso de Ashura de pelo rubio y rojo vendría a la caverna Ryüchi.- Dijo la serpiente para sorpresa de Naruto.

\- ¡Ha- Hablas!- Dijo Naruto sin salir de su asombro.

\- Guau, se nota que eres un genio, jajaja.

Por el profundo y tenebroso tono de voz de la serpiente Naruto se espantan aún más.

\- No te alteres, enano. Mi nombre es Nidhug, la serpiente elemental de la tierra y uno de los cinco generales de la caverna Ryüchi, el hogar de las serpientes.

\- Eto... Nidhug-San ¿No va a comerme?- Dice Naruto un poco temeroso.

\- ¿Comerte? Claro que no, para empezar podría usarte de mondadientes, además de que prefiero comerme a tejones y topos gigantes, saben bien con un poco de pimienta y con salsa barbacoa, pero ese no es el punto. Lo importante es que tu llegada aquí no es casualidad, así que te voy a pedir que me acompañes, enano.

\- De acuerdo, pero deja de llamarme enano, mi nombre es Naruto Senju Uzumaki Shimura Hatake Yamanaka.- Dice Naruto con un deje de orgullo y arrogancia.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Te hago un desfile, un banquete o qué? Mejor sígueme de una buena vez.- Nidhug dice para luego empezar a reptar para entrar a la torre de piedra seguido de Naruto.

Dentro hay muchas serpientes de diferentes especies y tamaños, todas se apartan de Nidhug y de Naruto con un miedo y admiración perceptible.

Luego de unos momentos Nidhug llega a un agujero en el suelo, así que voltea a ver a Naruto mientras agacha su cabeza a la altura de Naruto.

\- Sube a mi cabeza, Naruto, será más rápido la bajada si te llevo conmigo.

\- De acuerdo, Nidhug-San.

\- Y deja las formalidades, solo llámame Nidhug.

Así Naruto subió a la cabeza de la serpiente y ambos emprendieron un viaje hacia el interior de la tierra. Ambos estuvieron bajando por varios minutos hasta que llegaron a una habitación enorme que a los lados tenía Fuentes con forma de serpiente que arrojaban una especie de líquido verdusco, en el suelo había un dibujo extraño de un patrón de hondas en un fondo morado con un círculo blanco y una luna menguante negra junto. Además de que no eran los únicos en la sala, pues otras cinco serpientes gigantes se encontraban frente a ellos.

Una serpiente era blanca con ojos amarillos y ojeras Rojas, usaba una enorme perla roja en la frente y una diadema de cuernos, pelo anaranjado, anillos en el cuerpo, un collar de perlas y una pipa encendida en su boca. La serpiente estaba sentada en una especie de trono sobre el cual una estatua de la cabeza de un dragón tenía en la boca un pergamino con la palabra Ryüchidö en él.

Otra serpiente estaba cubierta por plumas Esmeraldas, tenía la cabeza dorada y un par de alas de ave.

Otra serpiente era de un azul marino con dos patas delanteras palmeadas y estaba en un pequeño estanque de agua cristalina.

Otra serpiente, de color rojo con membranas amarillentas en la cabeza y a lo largo del cuerpo los observaba con una expresión de seriedad. De vez en cuando uña lenguas de fuego salían de entre sus escamas.

La última serpiente era amarilla eléctrica con alas de murciélago. De vez en cuando unos rayos surgían de su cuerpo.

Cuando Nidhug se encontraba a pocos metros del trono de la serpiente blanca, esté bajo la cabeza a manera de reverencia y con su cola hizo que Naruto se agachara haciendo una reverencia.

\- Nidhug ¿A qué has venido? ¿Y por qué traes a este humano? - Dijo la serpiente blanca con una voz femenina que mostraba sabiduría y una gran edad.

\- Shesha-Sama, hace unos momentos me encontré con este humano, tiene todas las características del niño que usted dijo que vendría aquí para ser el sucesor.

\- Nidhug tiene razón, Shesha-Sama, el chico es rubio y pelirrojo y huele a la sangre de Ashura, y también huele como si se hubiera dado un baño en Ramen. -Dijo la serpiente amarilla con un tono femenino dulce y tranquilo.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que el mocoso no es un enviado de ese traidor de Manda o de su invocador? -Dijo la serpiente roja mientras de sus fosas nasales salía un ocho de fuego y humo.

\- No desesperes Basilisco, creo que nuestro hermano Nidhug tiene razón, puedo percibir en el chico una fuerza descomunal, como un Tsunami destruyéndolo todo o un ciclón en plena potencia.- Dijo la serpiente en el estanque.

\- Además se nota que el chico está en extremo confundido por lo que está pasando en estos momentos. -Dijo la serpiente verde mientras bajaba de su pedestal y empezaba a observar a Naruto.

\- Basilisco, Leviatán, Quetzalcóatl, Polunga, guarden silencio. Nidhug, has que el chico se acerque a mí para que lo pueda ver bien.

\- De acuerdo Shesha-Sama.

Nidhug vuelve a empujar a Naruto con su cola y este empieza a caminar hacia el trono de Shesha hasta que está frente a la serpiente blanca.

\- Dime tu nombre, niño.- Dice Shesha.

\- Mi nombre es Naruto Senju Uzumaki Shimura Hatake Yamanaka, Shesha-Sama.

\- Senju y Uzumaki, desciendes de ese amargado de Yggdrasil y de ese tonto despistado de Seth, tú eres a quien he esperado tanto tiempo, mejor dicho, a quién él ha estado esperando por tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Alguien me ha estado esperando? ¿Quién?

\- Ese sería yo.

La voz hace que Naruto de media vuelta y mire a quien habló. Naruto se sorprende, de ese día esa debe ser la mayor sorpresa hasta ahora. Una enorme serpiente, mayor por mucho a las otras seis en la sala, le está hablando. De un color negro brillante, de ojos rojos como el fuego y con una máscara en la cabeza y una especie de brazalete en la punta de la cola, esa serpiente es quien había estado esperando a Naruto. Mientras que él chico siente algo extraño por ese ser, siente algo familiar en él, además de que al ver su tamaño se pregunta si así de grande era el Kyübi no Yoko que atacó la aldea el día de su nacimiento.

\- Así que al fin llega el hijo de Ashura, ya me estaba cansado de esperar. -Dijo Apophis.

\- Disculpe Señor serpiente, pero el nombre de mi padre es Minato, además no entiendo ¿Por qué me estaba esperando?

\- Todo a su tiempo chico, solo digamos que alguien muy especial y poderoso me "creó" para que pudiera entrenar y ayudar a su sucesor, el cual eres tú, muchacho.

Naruto está con los ojos abiertos ante lo que acaba de decir la serpiente negra. Momentos después Apophis coloca la punta de su cola metálica en la frente de Naruto, lo cual hace que empiece a brillar y que de repente todos los recuerdos de Naruto pasen frente de sus ojos, desde los momentos en los cuales sus padres lo ignoraron hasta cuando conoció a Hinata.

Luego de eso Naruto cae de rodillas frente a Apophis.

\- Vaya, veo que no has tenido la mejor de las vidas, pero eso se puede solucionar, con mi ayuda.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me has esperado?

\- Buenas preguntas, Naruto. Mi nombre es Apophis, también llamado Reibi, y soy el último Bijü en ser creado, el Bijü que nació de la unión de los chakra de mis hermanos Bijü, soy aquel que te enseñará y tú eres aquel que está destinado a ser mi jinchuriki.

Ésas palabras sonaron fuerte en la mente de Naruto, sabía bien lo que significaba la palabra jinchuriki y Bijü debido a las veces que había espiado a su padre en su oficina.

\- Entonces ¿Me harás más fuerte? ¿Me harás un Shinobi poderoso?

\- No te haré un Shinobi, te haré "él" Shinobi, con mi entrenamiento y el poder de la caverna Ryüchi, serás aquel que traiga La Paz a este mundo.- Dice Apophis.

\- Supongo que está decidido- Dice de Shesha para luego meter su cola en una bolsa junto a su trono y sacar de ella una diadema ninja con el Kanji "Veneno" y luego le da está a Naruto- A partir de ahora, este niño será entrenado para ser el nuevo Sabio de las Serpientes.

Naruto toma la diadema y se la ata a la frente, mientras piensa "Me haré más fuerte e iré por ti, Hinata".

 **Salto de tiempo.**

Pasó un mes desde la llegada de Naruto y el entrenamiento era el mismo todos los días. Naruto se vestía con un pantalón y una camisa que hizo a partir de las pieles de serpiente que encontró en la entrada, luego se bañaba en el veneno sagrado de las serpientes para poder sentir mejor la energía natural y así absorberla. Lo malo es que este veneno le causaba un enorme ardor en la piel y paralizaba sus miembros, de tal forma que apenas y podía caminar.

Luego, bajo la supervisión de una serpiente coral llamada Orcus, Naruto intentaba levantar una enorme estatua de piedra en forma de serpiente y llevarla hasta la cima de una montaña usando el poder del Senjutsu Serpiente. Pero si no se apresuraba entonces unas serpientes usaban su cola a manera de látigo en la espalda de Naruto.

Después Naruto tenía que usar el Senjutsu Serpiente para rastrear a los animales que usaría como alimento. Atrapaba desde pequeños ratones y ardillas hasta jabalíes y osos. Además de que con la piel de sus presas se pudo hacer una vestimenta más adecuada.

Naruto también tuvo que usar el Senjutsu para mejorar su regeneración, infligiéndose heridas a él mismo y curándolas usando sólo Senjutsu.

Debido a que Naruto tenía de manera natural las cinco afinidades de chakra, algo no visto desde su bisabuelo y tío bisabuelo, las cinco serpientes elementales, Basilisco, Quetzalcóatl, Polunga, Nidhug y Leviatán lo entrenaron en varios jutsu elementales.

Naruto también empezó a aprender un Taijutsu llamado Colmillo venenoso, el cual consistía en dañar rápidamente una parte del cuerpo del usuario y luego retroceder para luego dañar otra, un Taijutsu muy eficaz y adecuado para él.

También aprendió a usar Genjutsu sonoro de las serpientes de cascabel, pero no progresó más haya en esa área debido a que Naruto es como mucho, alguien promedio en esa área.

Naruto también les pidió ayuda a las serpientes para desarrollar algunos jutsu que él había visto en Konoha, así que le ayudaron a recrear el Rasengan y, con Obsidiana de un volcán cercano fusionada con chakra elemental, se forjó vamos Kunai iguales a los que su padre usa para el Hiraishin, sólo que el color cambió y estos tenían el filo dentado. Las serpientes también mejoraron las habilidades Mentalistas de Naruto al enseñarle un poco más del lenguaje corporal y a mejorar su oído para así poder oír los cambios en el ritmo cardiaco que una persona tiene al mentir.

Poco a poco y a paso constante Naruto iba avanzando como un Sennin. Llevaba la enorme estatua en su sola mano y la llevaba a la montaña en menos de diez minutos. Su comida la cazaba en unos instantes, sus Genjutsu eran buenos y los animales y personas con los que lo usó a duras penas se daban cuenta de que estaban en una ilusión.

En un pueblo cercano a la caverna Ryüchi empezaron a correr rumores de que había en el bosque un Yokai con forma de niño rubio que hablaba con las serpientes y que por las noches torturaba a quién se atrevía a entrar a sus terrenos. Es mito no fue del todo falso, debido a que al bosque muchos traficantes de drogas, mujeres y órganos se reunían en una pequeña casa escondida. Un día Naruto entró y masacró a todos los criminales usando sólo las técnicas de Senjutsu que había aprendido y liberó a las mujeres, niños y niñas que esos sujetos tenías como mercancía e incineró las drogas que esos sujetos guardaban.

Pasaron dos años desde que Naruto llegó a la caverna Ryüchi. El joven rubio-pelirrojo se encontraba inclinado frente a Shesha, Apophis y las cinco serpientes elementales.

\- Querido Naruto, en el poco tiempo que has estado aquí te has consagrado en mente, cuerpo y alma a ser un Sennin serpiente, y hoy ese esfuerzo se ha culminado, muéstranos tu poder ahora, Naruto. -Dice Shesha.

\- Si, Shesha-Sama.

Naruto empieza a concentrar energía natural en él sin ayuda de un compañero o del veneno sagrado y luego de dos minutos su pelo crece y se vuelve totalmente negro, en su cabeza recen cuatro cuernos, alrededor de sus ojos surge una sombra roja, sus pupilas se rasgan, sus uñas crecen y se vuelven garras y sus caninos crecen saliendo de su boca a manera de dientes de serpiente.

\- Felicidades mocoso, pensé que sucumbirías como leña en fuego, pero soportaste el entrenamiento y ahora eres un Sennin de las serpientes. -Dice Basilisco.

\- Claro que lo iba a lograr, no soy un hablador como tú, flamita. -Dice Naruto en tono burlón mirando a la serpiente roja.

\- ¿Qué dijiste maldita cucaracha? -Dice Basilisco mientras expulsa una llamarada de fuego de su cuerpo, pero luego Polunga le da un colapso en la cabeza, lo que hace que Leviatán y Nidhug comiencen a reír muy estruendosamente.

\- Madura de una vez, Basilisco, no dejes que las palabras de nuestro mocoso engreído te afecten.- Dice Polunga mientras Basilisco la mira con enfado.

\- Basilisco madurando, eso sí que sería interesante de ver. -Dice Quetzalcóatl desde su pedestal.

\- Bueno, Naruto ha terminado su entrenamiento para ser un Sennin serpiente, según la tradición debería recibir la espada Kusanagi y darle el Pergamino de invocación de las serpientes, pero debido a que ambos han sido tomados lejos de este lugar sólo te pedimos que los recuperes. Bueno, así que ahora él ya puede resistirme en su cuerpo.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

\- Así fue mi entrenamiento de Senjutsu. El veneno me ardía con solo tocarlo, al principio apenas y me podía mover, además los latigazos me desprendían la carne del hueso, más de una vez contraje salmonela de algún animal u otra enfermedad, fue una vida dura, pero era el mejor camino para ser fuerte y poder regresar por ti. -Dijo Naruto mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Hinata.

Luego de escuchar toda la historia Hinata no hizo otra cosa que abrazar a Naruto mientras ella misma soltaba unas pocas lágrimas.

\- Na... Naru, perdón, por...por mi culpa te pasó todo eso, lo siento, lo siento.

\- Hime, con tal de tenerte a mi lado cruzaría el infierno una y mil veces, comparado con eso el entrenamiento en la caverna Ryüchi no es nada. Además obtuve el poder de las serpientes y a Apophis, fue mayor la ganancia que el daño.

\- Lo sé, pero la sola idea de que tú salgas herido me lastima.- Dice Hinata mientras le da un pequeño beso a Naruto.

\- Tranquila Hime, mis heridas siempre se curan rápido, además te tengo a ti para curarme. Pero creo que ya deberíamos dormir, en unos días tendré que ir a la guarida de Orochimaru e invadir una aldea y tú mañana irás a aprender Senjutsu, no será igual a mi entrenamiento pero eso no le quita que será difícil.

\- Hai, dulces sueños, mi amor.

\- Mis sueños son dulces mientras sueñe contigo.

Así los dos se quedaron dormidos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza, pero estuve ocupado. Últimamente he notado que Naruto wiki, la página de donde saco información para escribir, tiene varias incoherencias en la información. Primero, la edad de la muerte de Yahiko, ahí dice que murió a los 15, pero si analizamos la historia entonces Yahiko murió a los 19 o 20, más o menos. También dice que Jiraiya entrenó primero a Nagato y luegoint a Minato, lo cual es poco creíble dado que Minato es mayor que los huérfanos de la lluvia.**

 **Intentaré hacer una línea de tiempo para ubicar los sucesos más importantes de la cronología de Naruto para poder ubicar bien los acontecimientos de la historia.**

NARRA EL AUTOR.

Pasaron varios días desde la reunión de todo el equipo Eclipse y había llegado el día en el que Menma y su equipo iría al escondite de Orochimaru. El día luego de la reunión Los fénix habían usado la Invocación inversa para llevar a Hinata a la Isla Solaris, además de que días después Naruto había determinado la ubicación exacta del Sanbi, así que luego del asunto de Kusa llevaría a Suigetsu a ese lugar para sellar al Sanbi en él.

Naruto se encontraba en su laboratorio mientras que los demás se encontraban entrenando el estado Bijü con B, además de que Naruto dejó varios clones con ellos para entrenar a la vez que investigaba el A. D. N de su tío bisabuelo, Hashirama Senju.

Naruto usaba bata blanca, guantes blancos, cubre bocas y gafas de laboratorio mientras que miraba una muestra de A. D. N en un microscopio y con un cuentagotas le agregaba un líquido transparente.

Lamentablemente, Naruto tenía una mueca de enojo en su rostro mientras veía como el tejido poco a poco iba creciendo y encogiéndose en lapsos de tiempo de segundos para luego quedarse estático y luego arrugarse y ponerse negro.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN!, creí que este complejo enzimático que creé podría estabilizar el material genético de Hashirama, pero solo es otro fracaso.- Dijo Naruto al tiempo que da un puñetazo en una pared cercana.

\- Tranquilo chico, ya lograrás estabilizar el código genético del Senju, sólo es cuestión de tiempo.- Dice Apophis en la cabeza de Naruto.

\- No es cuestión de tiempo, es cuestión de que atrape al Anbu que mandará Minato a la misión de ataque para Orochimaru y logré tomar un poco de su sangre y sus tejidos y los fusione con los que he obtenido de Zetsu y de Orochimaru.- Dice Naruto mientras se soba las cienes y se quita el equipo de laboratorio.

Luego de que Naruto sale del laboratorio va directo a su habitación, toma una ducha y se pone un traje ninja totalmente negro con un cinturón lleno de kunai y Shuriken estándar y una Katana común, mientras toma un par de pañuelos y cubre su boca y pelo con ellos y de un tocador saca una pequeña caja, la abre y saca unos lentes de contacto de color café.

Luego de haber preparado todo su equipo sale de la habitación y va al encuentro con sus compañeros jinchuriki.

\- Bueno chicos, en una media hora me reuniré con u y Karin en el laboratorio de Orochimaru en Kusa no Kuni, así que los dejaré por unas semanas. Ustedes quédense entrenando mientras Karin, Suigetsu y yo conquistamos Kusa y luego iremos a sellar parte del Sanbi en Suigetsu, luego veré como apoderarme del País de las Aves y el País de los Osos.- Dijo Naruto.

\- Ve Naruto, poderoso y seguro, a la serpiente patéale el culo y a los de Kusa rómpeles el futuro, Oh yeah- Dijo Bee mientras hacía su clásica pose de rap.

\- Asegúrate de cumplir tu deuda con Iwagakure, Naruto, o si no me aseguraré de que pagues por hacerme perder el tiempo.- Dice Kurotsuchi mientras cruza los brazos.

\- Ve con bien y regresa pronto, no quiero tener que consolar a Hina-Chan porque algo te pasó, rubio.- Dijo Fü mientras miraba seriamente a Naruto.

\- Naruto, Orochimaru mató a mi padre, y aunque nunca tuve una buena relación con él, te pido que si puedes darle un par de golpes a esa serpiente traidora te estaré muy agradecido.- Dijo Gaara mientras a su alrededor flotaba una mezcla de Arena de hierro y arena normal que extrajo del suelo de Uzu.

\- Así será, bueno, nos vemos.

Luego de esas palabras Naruto lanzó su kunai espacio-tiempo al aire y, cuando lo volvió a atrapar, Naruto desapareció en un borrón negro.

MENMA.

Él estaba ahí, la Serpiente Blanca de Konoha, Orochimaru del Sannin.

Nos encontrábamos en el Puente Tenshin mirando a Kabuto y a su maestro.

Éramos Sasuke, Sakura, mi princesa, Ero-Sennin, Kakashi-Sensei y el capitán Yamato y yo, todos preparados para atacar a Orochimaru y a Kabuto ante la más mínima provocación.

\- Orochimaru-Sama ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Esa es la verdadera forma de Sasori?¿Acaso Sasori estaba confabulado con Konoha?-Dice Kabuto al no entender lo que estaba pasando.

\- Me sorprendes Kabuto ¿No sabías el verdadero aspecto de Sasori? Bueno, era de esperarse, él era muy reservado con ese tema en especial.- Dice Orochimaru.- Bueno, supongo que Sasori está muerto y que les dio información de este encuentro, veamos tenemos a Kyübi-Kun, a Byakugan-San, a Kakashi-Kun, a la hermanita de Sakuraba, al inepto pervertido, a un Jönin que supongo algún talento tendrá y a un invitado muy especial para mí, Sasuke-Kun, dime Sasuke ¿Al fin has venido a mí por el poder que te permitirá matar a Fugaku?

\- Ya quisieras, asquerosa serpiente traicionera, venimos a capturarte, sacarte toda la información acerca de Akatsuki y luego a matarte.- Dice Sasuke con una expresión seria y arrogante mientras su Sharingan está activado.

\- No te dejaremos ir de nuevo, Orochi-Teme, no después de todo lo que le has hecho a la aldea, además de que sabes cosas que yo necesito.- Dice Menma mientras sus ojos se vuelven rojos, la Iris se alarga y sus bigotes en las mejillas se marcan.

\- Vaya, parece que Haruno-San no es la única que busca a un hermano perdido, ¿Cierto, Kyübi-Kun?-Dice Orochimaru- Desafortunadamente, no sé mucho acerca de ese bastardo de Naruto, si no ya lo abría ido a buscar para poder negociar la manera de su muerte.

\- Que no te des controle, Menma.- Dice con tono calmado Kakashi.

\- Sí, él sabe perfectamente que botones tocar para desconcentrarte y que cometas un error, ha sido así desde niño.- Dice Jiraiya.

\- Orochimaru-Sama, será mejor que nos retiremos, estamos en una clara desventaja numérica y usted aún está sufriendo los efectos del sello que Kushina le puso en los brazos durante la invasión.- Dice Kabuto, el cuál tenía un kunai en la mano derecha y en la izquierda tenía cuatro Senbon.

\- Tranquilo Kabuto, jugar un rato con ellos no nos hará daño, además la base está bien protegida por Sakuraba, no hay de qué preocuparse.- Dice Orochimaru.

NARRA EL AUTOR.

La mención de su hermano hace que por la cabeza de Sakura pasen una serie de recuerdos e imágenes.

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU.

Una Sakura de tres años siendo cargada en los hombros de su padre mientras su hermano le da un poki de fresa y su madre le cepilla el pelo.

Una Sakura de cuatro años está al pie de las escaleras llorando mientras se tapa los oídos para no escuchar los gritos entre sus padres y su hermano.

Una Sakura de cinco años es abrazada por su madre mientras que esta llora y dice entre quejidos "No veas", pero Sakura alcanza a ver cómo su padre está tirado en el suelo boca abajo y debajo de él hay un charco de sangre que cada vez se hace más grande.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK NO JUTSU.

Sakura vio con enojo a Orochimaru, al cual culpaba por la muerte de su padre y la traición de su hermano. Inconscientemente mandó chakra a sus piernas y brazos para aumentar su fuerza y en un instante estaba frente a Orochimaru a punto de pegarle un golpe, pero en el último instante el nukenin se movió para evitar el daño, causando que Sakura golpeara el suelo del Puente.

\- Se nota que Tsunade-Hime la ha entrenado muy bien, pero es igual de impulsiva que su maestra.- Dice Orochimaru mientras ve a Sakura, la cual se está levantando del suelo.

Detrás de Orochimaru salta Jiraiya a punto de estrellarle un Rasengan, mientras que Sasuke corría con un Chidori en la mano, Kakashi tenía su Raikiri, Menma un Odama Rasengan y de los brazos de Yamato salían ramas que como tentáculos aprisionaron a Kabuto y a Orochimaru, pero rápidamente Kabuto activó su bisturí de chakra para luego usar el Shunshin y evitar el ataque mientras que de la boca de Orochimaru salió otro Orochimaru, dejando el primer cuerpo como un muñeco de trapo, así que los ninjas de Konoha sólo alcanzan a atacar a una parte del puente.

Mientras que Orochimaru está cerca de la salida del Puente, viendo a Yamato mientras se relame los labios.

\- Así que sí sobrevivió, qué interesante. – Dice Orochimaru para luego voltear a ver a Kabuto- Es hora de irnos, Kabuto.

\- Hai.- Dice Kabuto mientras se metía al bosque junto a su maestro.

\- No escaparán –ttebayö.- Decía Menma mientras que él y el resto de sus compañeros empezaban a correr tras el par de ninjas renegados.

LEJOS DE AHÍ.

En un remolino que de repente apareció en el aire de una zona montañosa estaba Naruto. Luego de sobarse por unos momentos su ojo izquierdo su puso su máscara de tela y sus gafas y pasó a inspeccionar el terreno en el que se encontraba.

Un área desértica y montañosa, en ese lugar había vivido uno de los seis meses que pasó con Orochimaru, aún recordaba aquellas ajetreada noche donde convenientemente cerca de ese lugar un chico espacial había estrellado su nave ahí. Suerte que murió, si no de seguro habría acabado con los demás niños a los que Sakuraba...

No importa, Naruto sacudió su cabeza y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la guarida de Orochimaru. Poco rato después llegó a una parte del desierto que parecía estar rodeada por montañas, dio un pisotón fuerte al suelo y de repente una compuerta en este se abrió. Esa era una entrada trasera, una salida de emergencia, él no era tan tonto como para entrar por la puerta principal, que seguramente estaría asegurada por alguien.

Entró por la compuerta y unos instantes después se encontró en un pasillo de unas mazmorras, las cuales contenían a muchas personas, desde viejos hasta niños, encerrados en jaulas donde apenas cabían y estaban claramente desnutridos. Esa era la parte que más odiaba de todas las guaridas de Orochimaru, las mazmorras. Aún tenía pesadillas en donde Sakuraba lo llevaba a esos lugares a seleccionar los sujetos de prueba para los experimentos de Orochimaru. Aún recordaba cuando él llegó y fue uno de esos, si no fuera por sus habilidades Orochimaru lo hubiera dejado ahí en lugar de elegirlo como uno de sus hombres de confianza y uno de sus posibles contenedores.

Naruto siguió caminando, obligándose a no prestarle atención a su visión periférica y a ignorar los lamentos de dolor que lo rodeaban.

Al salir de las mazmorras fue directamente a las bodegas donde Orochimaru almacenaba muestras de tejidos en grandes cámaras criogénicas, además de que también tenía enormes tubos de cristal llenos de líquidos y cuerpos humanos enteros. Ahí es donde se reuniría con Suigetsu y Karin.

Al entrar empezó a usar su Senjutsu serpiente para rastrear a sus compañeros y a cualquier intruso. Pudo notar que Sakuraba estaba en la entrada norte de la base, mientras que las bodegas estaban en el este, además encontró rápidamente a Suigetsu y a Karin, discutiendo como siempre, en una jaula enorme, supuso que Orochimaru había guardado ahí algún animal para poder hacer su sello maldito de la bestia. Luego de encontrarlos apaga su Senjutsu y se encamina al encuentro con sus amigos, le toma poco tiempo.

-Hola chicos, veo que siguen peleando como siempre.- Dice Naruto mientras saluda a sus amigos.

Momentos después Karin sujeta a Naruto con cadenas de chakra y Suigetsu de un pergamino saca a las espadas gemelas de Raiton, las Kiba.

\- La una que lo era todo...- Dice Karin mientras ve a Naruto.

\- Que se dividió en dos...- Dice Suigetsu mientras empieza a cargar con Raiton a las Kiba.

\- Y los dos que se dividieron en tres, quedando seis, el doble del número de Dios.- Dice Naruto completando la frase que acordaron usar como contraseña.

Karin momentos después deshace las cadenas de chakra y Suigetsu apaga el Raiton de las Kiba.

\- Que bienvenida más brusca.- Dice Naruto.

\- Somos muy precavidos en temas como estos, después de todo Orochimaru no soporta la más mínima traición.- Dice Suigetsu mientras sube sus hombros.

\- Lo que sea, será mejor que nos apresuremos a encontrar al Anbu del que has hablado para que podamos ir a Kusagakure.- Dice Karin con un tono de molestia.

\- De acuerdo, andando.- Dijo Naruto mientras se puso de nuevo su máscara y se encaminó a la salida de la bodega con sus compañeros.

NARRA EL AUTOR. MIENTRAS TANTO.

Orochimaru y Kabuto lograron perder al grupo de Konoha y llegar a salvo a su guarida, pero gracias a los perros ninja de Kakashi pudieron dar de nuevo con el paradero de los ninjas renegados, llegando a la entrada de la guarida de Orochimaru.

Jiraiya decidió que para poder encontrar al enemigo se debían dividir dls grupos de tres y que él iría solo, así que Menma, Sakura y Kakashi irían en un grupo mientras que Yamato, Sasuke y Hanabi irían en el otro grupo, además de que Jiraiya les dio a cada grupo un comunicador con rastreador para poder ir en ayuda de cualquier grupo si es que necesitaban ayuda, así los siete ninja de Konoha entraron a la boca del lobo, o mejor dicho serpiente.

EQUIPO DE KAKASHI.

Kakashi y sus compañeros caminaban con paso cauteloso por un pasillo en la guarida de Orochimaru. Todos estaban listos para atacar a la primera señal de peligro, la cual llegó en poco tiempo.

Desde el suelo una compuerta se abrió y dejó ver cómo un chico de unos 26 años, de pelo marrón en puntas grandes, gafas de lentes ovaladas, chaleco táctico morado y el protector frontal de Otogakure puesto en la frente. Detrás de él habían unas diez personas vestidas con atuendos andrajosos y sucios, con la mirada perdida y que mostraban una muy marcada desnutrición.

Sakura se quedó en shock al ver a ese chico, a su hermano mayor, al asesino de su padre. Sakuraba Haruno.

\- Saludos invitados míos, diría que es un placer encontrarlos, pero estaría mintiendo.- Dice Sakuraba con un tono calmado y frío.- Veo que has crecido, querida hermana menor.

\- No soy tu hermana, el lazo sanguíneo se rompió hace mucho, te veo y solo veo a un parricida traidor.- Dice Sakura mientras se ajusta los guantes, lista para lanzarse a la pelea.

\- Tiempo de no verte Sakuraba, veo que ya no eres el chico de 14 años que se escapó tras su maestro.- Dijo Kakashi.- Dime ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

\- No son nadie en especial, son solo soldados deshecha les que usaré para asesinarlos, nada personal.- Dijo Sakuraba mientras usaba el sello del Tigre y todos los esclavos entraban en la segunda etapa del sello maldito, mientras que Sakuraba apretaba su puño, del cual salía una hierba que de inmediato se alargó, se puso recta cual espada y se cubrió con chakra para mejorar su filo.- Ahora nos podremos encargar de ustedes.

Así Sakuraba y sus esclavos se abalanzaron contra sus oponentes.

EQUIPO DE YAMATO.

\- ¡Cuidado!.- Dijo Hanabi mientras que con su Byakugan veía que de las paredes unas lanzas con diseño de serpiente salían de las paredes Del pasillo por donde ella y sus compañeros caminaban.

Yamato, gracias a su Elemento Madera, pudo crear un par de muros de madera para evitar que las lanzas tocaran a cualquiera de sus compañeros.

\- No bajen la guardia, recuerden que estamos en terreno enemigo.- Dijo Yamato mientras seguía caminando, listo para cualquier trampa.

De repente el suelo debajo de ellos se abrió, revelando una caída directa hacía unas enormes y afiladas púas cubiertas de veneno.

Sasuke rápidamente sacó su Chokutö y lo clavó en la pared para poder sostenerse para momentos después usar su control de Chakra para quedar pegado a la pared, lo mismo hicieron Hanabi y Yamato.

Luego dieron un salto con voltereta para poder salir de esa fosa, lamentablemente Hanabi pisó una trampa escondida en una piedra del suelo. Desde el fondo del pasillo varías Shuriken y kunai fueron lanzados en su dirección, pero como Hanabi informó todos fueron mejorados con chakra Füton y Raiton, lo que hacía inútil la pared de madera que Yamato había usado, así que Sasuke cargó su Chokutö con Raiton para poder destruir las armas que iban hacia ellos, mientras que Hanabi usaba su Palma del Vacío para destruir algunos y Yamato usaba algunos Suiton para desviar algunos. Pero Sasuke notó algo más.

Usando su Sharingan esquivó un kunai que pasó cerca de su cara y que no pudo destruir con su Chokutö, mientras que Hanabi igual lo dejó pasar, lo mismo que Yamato. Lo que Sasuke notó era que ese kunai tenía tres puntas, era de color negro y en el mango había un sello.

Momentos después de que Sasuke volteara a ver el kunai de nuevo, este estaba detrás de Yamato y, en un borrón negro, apareció Naruto, el cual solo tocó la espalda de Yamato y desapareció con él. Tanto Hanabi como Sasuke pudieron ver esto gracias a sus respectivos Döjutsu. Momentos después el ataque de armas terminó y los dos ninjas de Konoha usaron el comunicador que Jiraiya les había dado.

EQUIPO KAKASHI.

Cada mi muro del equipo se encontraba peleando con algún enemigo. Menma usaba el Kage Bunshin para poder pelear contra varios oponentes, mientras que Sakura golpeaba a diestra y siniestra a sus enemigos y Kakashi se enfrentaba a Sakuraba usando su Raikiri mientras que él ninja renegado se protegía con su espada de hierba.

\- No podrás superar a mi jutsu floral, Kakashi, ni siquiera el idiota de Kizashi pudo contra mi espada de hierba.- Dijo Sakuraba mientras seguía batallando con Kakashi.

De repente Kakashi escucha como el comunicador que tiene en la oreja se activa y escucha la voz de Sasuke.

\- ¿Alguien me escucha? Repito ¿Alguien me escucha?.- Dice Sasuke con tono alterado.

\- ¿Qué pasa –ttebayö?- Dijo Menma por su comunicador mientras evitaba que un esclavo convertido en un monstruo le golpeara.

\- Tenemos problemas, Naruto está aquí.- Dijo Hanabi igual que alterada que Sasuke.

En eso Menma le da una patada en la clavícula a un enemigo mientras lo lanza contra uno de sus clones.

\- ¿Cómo que mi hermano está aquí –ttebayö?

Rápidamente Sasuke y Hanabi empiezan a explicarle a los demás como fue su muy breve encuentro con Naruto y como se llevó a Yamato. Luego de eso, Jiraiya, quien se había mantenido callado hasta el momento, empezó a hablar.

\- Buscaré a Yamato-San, ustedes intenten encontrar y contener a Orochimaru hasta que yo llegue.-Digo para luego volver al silencio.

CON JIRAIYA.

Jiraiya estaba caminando por un gran túnel cuando recibió la noticia. De inmediato se mordió las venas de las muñecas, luego usó la sangre para dibujarse unas líneas en los ojos, luego unió ambas venas y luego puso sus palmas juntas, como si estuviera rezando.

\- Definitivamente esto no es en lo que quería que se transformará mi historia.- Dice Jiraiya mientras recuerda sus viajes en la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

FLASHBACK.

Estaba en el restaurante de la posada donde se estaba quedando. Acaba de recibir un mensaje de su equipo Genin, actualmente Jönin, donde decían que habían parado una batalla entre el País de la Garra y el País del Colmillo. Supuso que a Minato, Kizashi y Burö se les hizo muy fácil esa misión.

Jiraiya dejó el pergamino de lado y retomó su tarea. Estaba comiendo un Ramen de cerdo mientras trataba de encontrar suficiente inspiración para poder empezar su novela, la cual según el Sapo Sabio le ayudaría a encontrar a ese gran revolucionario que sería su discípulo.

Lamentablemente la concentración se le escapaba debido a que en la mesa continua se encontraban un par de Samurai discutiendo.

\- Eso fue trampa, usaste dos armas cuando dijimos que sólo podíamos usar una.- Decía un samurai de baja estatura, pelo negro, cejas muy pobladas y que usaba una bufanda morada que le cubría la parte baja de la cara.

\- Y sólo usé un arma, mi querido amigo Urakaku.- El otro Samurai era de tes blanca, usaba una bufanda roja, era calvo y tenía un tatuaje en la parte izquierda de su Baeza, el tatuaje era de un dragón púrpura.

\- ¿Qué no usaste dos armas? ¡Usaste dos espadas, Okisuke!- Dijo el llamado Urakaku mientras se levantaba de su silla y golpeaba la mesa con sus manos.

\- Mi querido amigo.- Dijo Okisuke para luego a una velocidad increíble sacar de la funda que tenía en la cadera un par de Katana idénticas para luego apuntar con ellas a la cara y al cuello de Urakaku, lo raro era que parecían ser una sola espada partida por la mitad.- Está es una doble espada, o espadas gemelas como algunos la llaman, no son dos armas, son una sola arma en dos partes, si concibes que son dos armas, es debido a que no entiendes la belleza de esta singular herramienta.

Luego de esas palabras Okisuke guardó sus espadas gemelas y empezó a hablar con su compañero de manera más amena. Jiraiya había observado la discusión y escuchó con especial interés la parte de las espadas gemelas. No supo el porqué, pero la palabra "gemelos" se le quedó clavada en la cabeza.

Tiempo después Jiraiya publicó su libro "La leyenda de los ninja gemelos increíblemente audaces".

TIEMPO ACTUAL.

Ahora Jiraiya se preparaba para pelear contra dos de los más poderosos y peligrosos Shinobi del mundo. Su antiguo compañero y mejor amigo y su ahijado.

MIENTRAS TANTO...

Naruto transportó a Yamato a uno de los tantos laboratorios de Orochimaru, mientras que mandó a Suigetsu y a Karin a crear disturbios lejos de ahí para que pudiera trabajar tranquilo sin temor a que Orochimaru o alguno de sus ayudantes lo descubriera.

Al llegar Yamato trató de atacarlo, pero él sopló frente a su cara un vapor de tono azul grisáceo y luego de unos momentos Yamato cayó al suelo, consciente, pero incapaz de moverse.

\- No intentes moverte, diseñé ese veneno para que interrumpiera la sinapsis neuromotora, tus neuronas no pueden contactar con tus músculos y ordenarles que se muevan, ahora sólo te queda quedarte ahí y esperar a que tome lo que he venido a buscar.

Luego de esas palabras Naruto tomó a Yamato y lo subió a la camilla que había en la habitación, mientras que sacaba de unos cajones equipo quirúrgico y jeringas.

\- Tranquilo, no tomaré demasiado tiempo y de momento no puedes sentir mucho dolor, así que comenzamos.- Dijo Naruto con un escarpelo en la mano.

 **Recomendación de la semana: Una familia inesperada.**

 **Cuando Gaara tiene un mes de nacido, él y sus hermanos huyen a Konoha donde son adoptados por Kushina y Minato.**

u/2664779/Twins-of-the-Earth


	22. Chapter 22

**1) Me van a odiar cuando terminen de leer este capítulo. Pero tranquilos, que las cosas mejorarán en el siguiente.**

 **2) Antes que nada, quisiera despedir a uno de los mejores como se debe. Tengo la firme creencia de que las series animadas pueden ayudar a promover la imaginación, la curiosidad y la inteligencia en los niños, es por eso que a mí me gustan las series animadas que aún tienen calidad, por lo que quisiera agradecer a Alex Hirsch por el espectacular trabajo que nos dio en** su **increíble creación, Gravity Falls, que fue una excelente serie y que supo darnos un excelente villano y un final espectacular.**

NARUTO.

Está hecho. Tras varios fallos por fin tengo lo que necesito. Al fin el material genético que me dará el poder completo de Ashura es mío. Mientras el Anbu está recostado en la camilla con algunas vendas y suturas en su cuerpo, yo veo fascinado la bolsa con un litro de sangre, el sobre con un hisopo con saliva, otro sobre con un hisopo con mucosa, una caja petri con cabello, otra con una muestra de piel, una muestra de una biopsia al músculo cardíaco, una muestra de orina y un frasco con una muestra de... No importa.

Todo este material genético de seguro será más que suficiente para poder estabilizar el A. D. N de Hashirama y así quitarme a Fugaku de encima. Hablando de Fugaku, debo empezar con mi plan para quitarlo del camino ¡SIN QUE YO LO MATE!

Así que debo buscar a Sasuke.

\- Naruto, entra en modo ermitaño, siento algo extraño en el equilibrio de la energía natural que nos rodea, como si alguien la estuviera absorbiendo.- Me dice Apophis en mi mente.

De inmediato entro en modo ermitaño y empiezo a buscar la anomalía de la que me habla Apophis. Rápidamente la encuentro, se trata de Jiraiya en Modo Ermitaño con ayuda de sus dos sapos en los hombros, pero hay algo más, algo diferente de lo que pude ver del Modo Ermitaño de Minato. En fin, no creo que deba preocuparme por eso en este momento, será mejor que comience a planear la muerte de Fugaku, y el primer paso es su hijo menor, Sasuke, y de paso podré probar mis habilidades con uno de los ninja de mayor renombre en el continente elemental, Jiraiya Hatake, hermano mayor de Sakumo Hatake, el invocador de los Sapos, Sabio del Monte Myöboku, pupilo del Tercer Hokage, "Dios Shinobi" Hiruzen Sarutobi; maestro del Cuarto Hokage Minato "Namikaze", de Burö "Licántropo" Inuzuka, de Kizashi Haruno, el más reconocido Shinobi de Ninjutsu floral y de un par de idiotas que me han causado uno que otro problema, uno de los Sannin legendarios de Konoha y cabeza del la red de espionaje de Konoha y líder actual del clan Hatake, esto sin duda será interesante. Al menos sé que los lamebotas favoritos de Orochimaru no intervendrán si es que este se une a la pelea, gracias a los disturbios que mi pareja dispareja favorita, SuiKarin, están causando en la guarida, lo bueno que les di esos Füinjutsu que disfrazan su chakra, su olor y los pone en un Henge, así el par de cuatro ojos no los van a reconocer.

Uso un rollo de almacenamiento para guardar al Anbu y todo el equipo que utilicé para tomar mis muestras, luego guardo mis muestras en un rollo diferente y lo guardo en un compartimiento secreto de mi porta Shuriken, así no lo perderé.

Es momento de HACER LAS PUTAS CHIMICHANGAS.

NARRA EL AUTOR.

Orochimaru estaba furioso. Primero los de Konoha metieron sus narices en sus asuntos y en su guarida y ahora él, aquel mocoso que le vio la cara de estúpido se colaba en su guarida y mandaba a dos sujetos a destruir sus laboratorios y a matar a sus hombres.

Ese maldito mocoso, debió matarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad...

FLASHBACK.

Caos. Todo era un caos. En la guarida de Orochimaru todo estaba en caos. Orochimaru acababa de volver de una reunión con uno de sus lugartenientes más leales, Amachi, encargado de la guarida que tenía en el país de los océanos. La Serpiente blanca de Konoha caminaba por los pasillos de su recinto mientras veía en el suelo a sus hombres muertos y sus muestras de gentes esparcidas llenas de hongos o de algo parecido.

Siguió caminando y mientras más avanzaba, más se enfurecía. Llegó a la entrada del centro de su guarida, donde se encontraban las celdas de sus "ratas de laboratorio humanas". Ahí en la entrada estaba colgados sus mejores guardias, además de que presentaban claros signos de tortura. Orochimaru se enfureció por esto, debido a que esos sujetos eran eficaces en su trabajo y sustituirlos le sería especialmente difícil.

Abrió la puerta, esperando poder encontrar al responsable para poder descuartizarlo miembro por miembro de manera lenta y muy dolorosa, pero no espera encontrarse con aquel dantesco espectáculo.

En el centro de la cámara había una montaña de sus sujetos de prueba, todos muertos. Algunos parecían no haber sufrido, pero algunos tenían una mueca de dolor en el rostro, lo que sugiere que murieron muy dolorosamente. Y en la cima de la montaña estaba el responsable.

Usando su habitual capucha negra, con un chaleco de Otogakure y un protector frontal atado al hombro derecho, estaba uno de sus más poderosos lugartenientes, el sujeto de pruebas #5371, aquel sujeto que llegó hace seis meses a unirse a sus filas y que en ese poco tiempo se volvió uno de sus principales agentes y su máxima arma en el ataque que pronto efectuaría contra Konoha.

Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, en sus manos había una Katana llena de sangre y con restos de órganos en ella. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Orochimaru fue lo que el chico tenía en el dedo meñique izquierdo. En ese dedo el chico llevaba el anillo de "ese" grupo.

En ese instante Orochimaru entendió

Orochimaru sacó de su boca la espada Kusanagi y corrió contra el chico, pero en menos de un segundo el chico había desaparecido y reaparecido a unos metros de él.

\- Qué lástima que un Shinobi con tus habilidades haga algo tan estúpido cómo atacar a un enemigo de manera tan abrupta, Orochimaru-Sama.- Dijo el chico con un tono de voz distorsionada, eso se lo debía a algún sello dentro de esa capucha.

\- Así que todo este tiempo eras sólo el perro de Pain, eso eras desde el principio.- Dijo Orochimaru, mientras guardaba la espada de nuevo en su cuerpo.

\- Ya te estabas tardando en descifrarlo, serpiente traidora, pero yo no soy más un perro o un aspirante a miembro, gracias a esta misión y este anillo ahora puedo decir que soy un Akatsuki en toda la extensión de la palabra.- Dijo mientras poco a poco se llevaba sus manos a los bordes de su capucha.

La sorpresa de Orochimaru no se hizo esperar cuando, frente a el se encontraba el hijo perdido de uno de sus mayores enemigos hasta ahora. Su piel bronceada, su pelo rubio con mechones rojos y algunos extraños mechones negros, y por alguna extraña razón tenía el ojo izquierdo cerrado.

\- Tú, así que el vástago no deseado de Minato se unió a ese maldito mal nacido de Pain, sería divertido ver la cara de Minato cuando le lleve tus restos con la capa de Akatsuki, será todo un espectáculo ver las lágrimas de Kushina.- Dice Orochimaru mientras se lamía los labios con su larga lengua.

\- Por favor, tú no podrás derrotarme jamás, estás viejo y acabado, mientras que yo estoy en la flor de mi juventud, yo tengo visión, y ambición y cerebro, tú no eres más que un traidor asqueroso con gerascofóbia, tú época terminó, la mía ha dado inicio, y será grandiosa. Kuchiyose No Jutsu.

Luego de esas palabras y de haber hecho las poses de manos a una velocidad prodigiosa, una nube de humo surgió alrededor del área, para luego dar lugar a una serpiente de enormes proporciones, de color rojo intenso y que parecía emanar fuego de cada uno de sus poros.

En unos instantes La serpiente y Naruto rompieron el techo de la cárcel y se preparaban para salir, peor Orochimaru no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente.

\- Kuchiyose no Jutsu.- Dijo Orochimaru luego de haber hecho las poses de manos necesarias, para que luego aparezcan tres serpientes marrones con el símbolo de Otogakure en la frente.

Orochimaru se para en la cabeza de una de las serpientes y las tres se lanzan contra Naruto y su invocación, pero la serpiente de Naruto en un instante usó el fuego de sus fauces para matar a una y luego le aplastó la cabeza a otra con la cola, dejando a la que tenía a Orochimaru viva. Un momento después Naruto abrió su ojo izquierdo, lo que dejó a Orochimaru totalmente sorprendido.

Un Sharingan de tres tomoe que empezó a girar hasta tomar la forma de una Shuriken de cuatro puntas. Un momento después del ojo de Naruto empezó a surgir un vórtice, el cual se llevó la cabeza de la serpiente de Orochimaru, quien a penas tuvo tiempo de saltar para evitar ser tragado por ese enorme vórtice, el cual decapitó a su serpiente.

La serpiente de Naruto se fue en una nube de humo, mientras que Naruto caía al suelo con una expresión arrogante mientras Orochimaru seguía viendo atónito el ojo izquierdo de Naruto. Ahí estaba el legendario Magenkyö Sharingan.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Orochimaru? ¿No hay amenazas de muerte o serpientes venenosas? ¿Acaso la comadreja te comió la lengua? ¿O es que viste algo que te dejó sin palabras?- Dijo Naruto mientras pasaba sus dedos por encima de su ojo izquierdo.

\- Tú... Tú has tenido ese ojo todo este tiempo ¡EL PODER QUE POR DERECHO ES MÍO!- Decía Orochimaru mientras comenzaba a emanar una enorme cantidad de instinto asesino. De su boca resurgió Kusanagi y se lanzó contra Naruto.

Naruto rápidamente activó sus cadenas de chakra y envolvió su brazo derecho con ellas para así parar el ataque de la espada que todo lo corta.

\- ¿Lo odias, no es así? Odias el hecho de que lo tuviste frente a ti en más de una ocasión y no te diste cuenta, no viste que el tesoro que has perseguido por años estaba a sólo un paso de distancia.- Decía Naruto mientras observaba a Orochimaru con una expresión altanera y orgullosa.

De repente Naruto quiebra la conexión que tenía conOrochimaru, le da. De manera rápida una patada en el vientre, luego lo agarra por los cabellos y empuja su cabeza contra la pared, haciendo que la nariz y frente de Orochimaru hagan un sonido de quiebre. Posteriormente, Naruto le da una fuerte patada en el costado izquierdo, dejando a Orochimaru muy herido y en el suelo.

Pero un momento después la cabeza de ninja legendario sale volando de su cuerpo, al cual solo está unida por su cabeza. La boca de Orochimaru se abre de manera inhumana, revelando dos largos colmillos. En un instante Orochimaru muerde a Naruto en el cuello, inyectándole el sello maldito.

Momentos después Orochimaru deja el cuello de Naruto y su cabeza regresa a su lugar, mientras que frente a él Naruto está inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Te creías mucho, maldito bastardo?-Decía Orochimaru mientras se incorporaba- Ahora me perteneces, mi correa está en tu cuello, y podré tomar tu cuerpo, me muero por ver la cara de Minato cuando "nos" vea.- Decía Orochimaru mientras con su mano derecha apresaba las mejillas de Naruto, el cual seguía sin responder.

Pero de repente Orochimaru siente un gran dolor en el vientre. Naruto le ha golpeado en la boca del estómago. Orochimaru retrocede de dolor, mientras de su boca sale sangre.

\- Eres un idiota arrogante, Orochimaru.- Decía Naruto mientras que de su cuello salía una serpiente blanca muy asustada, la cual fue aplastada hasta la muerte por el pie de Naruto- ¿De verdad creíste que el truco que usas para controlar a tus lacayos funcionaría en mí? No me hagas reír.

Luego de eso en la mano de Naruto se empieza a formar una esfera de fuego, el cual empieza a rodar en todas direcciones. Naruto se lanza contra Orochimaru mientras golpea el vientre del nukenin con la esfera de fuego.

\- Katon: Rasengan- Decía Naruto mientras el fuego de la esfera se empezaba a propagar por el torso de Orochimaru, el cual gritaba de dolor y maldecía a Naruto y le hacía comentarios recordándole a su madre.

Momentos después Naruto desaparece en un vórtice proveniente de su ojo izquierdo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Desde ese momento Orochimaru se prometió que ese mocoso que los humilló pagaría por ese descaro. Danzö le pareció el método más sencillo para llevar a cabo esa venganza, y además podría obtener el Sharingan. Pero en este momento tanto Naruto como Sasuke estaban en su guarida, estaban en su casa y podría capturarlos y matar a dos pájaros con una sola Shuriken, y podría mandar al infierno al maldito vejestorio Shimura.

Si, hoy por fin Orochimaru cumpliría dos de sus más grandes metas.

LEJOS DE AHÍ.

Sasuke y Hanabi corrían por los pasillos, con sus Döjutsu activados, esperando la más breve señal de alerta ante cualquier enemigo, ya sea Orochimaru o Naruto.

De repente Hanabi le dice a su compañero que hay una increíblemente grande fuente de chakra que surge de un callejón cercano, así que decid n ir cautelosamente a investigar.

Cuando llegan al callejón, observan que ahí sólo hay una serpiente de poco menos de Metro de largo, de un negro tan intenso que casi no se distinguían los ojos en su cabeza. La serpiente los miraba fijamente, como si estuviera esperando que ellos hicieran algo.

\- Hanabi, será mejor que nos vayamos.- Dice Sasuke cuando se prepara para irse.

\- ¿Pero por qué tanta prisa, teme?- Se oye la voz de Naruto desde algún lugar. Hanabi con su Byakugan busca a su cuñado, pero no hay nadie más que ellos y la serpiente.

\- ¿Dónde está, maldito traidor?- Dice Hanabi mientras entra en la postura de combate del Puño Suave.

\- ¿Acaso tú Byakugan se averió, Hanabi? ¿No me ves frente a ti? Oh, pero que tonto soy, sigo transformado en serpiente, esperen un momento.- Dice Naruto/Serpiente.

En ese momento la serpiente empieza a desprender un resplandor negro y morado y, tras unos segundos, se transforma en Naruto.

\- Perdón por presentarme así, pero quería pasar desapercibido y sin activar ninguna trampa, y esa es la mejor forma. Me siento tan cómodo así que a veces olvido volver a ser humano.- Dice Naruto con tono despreocupado.- Aunque hablando de trampas...

Un momento después Naruto arroja un Shuriken a una de las piedras del cielo, la cual se empieza a hundir. Cuando la piedra desaparece en el suelo, a las espaldas de los Chünin de Konoha aparece una pared, cortándoles la salida.

\- Bueno, ahora podremos charlar más tranquilamente.- Dice Naruto.

Sasuke de inmediato saca su Chökuto cargada con Raiton y Hanabi se prepara para usar su Jünken en su adversario.

\- Contesta ¿Dónde está Yamato?- Dice Sasuke con una expresión de furia.

\- ¿Yamato? ¿Yamato, Yamato? Ah, deben estar hablando del Anbu con él Mokuton, lo tengo en mi bolsillo.

\- Deja de decir estupideces, idiota- Dice Hanabi.

\- Okey, veo que no están con ánimos de hablar, así que haré lo que vine a hacer.

En menos de un minuto Naruto desaparece y reaparece detrás de Hanabi, a la cual le asesta una patada en el costado para mandarla contra la pared, dejándola inconsciente y con una herida sangrante en la frente. Sasuke se lanza rápido contra Naruto, el cual detiene el ataque de la Chökuto del Uchiha con un kunai infundido con Füton.

El combate es muy parejo entre ambos contrincantes, cada uno deteniendo el ataque del otro, pero pronto la desventaja elemental hace que Sasuke pierda su arma y quede agotado por el uso de chakra. Naruto aprovecha para usar sus cadenas de chakra y así captura a Sasuke.

Lentamente hace que la cara de Sasuke y la de él queden a centímetros de distancia, haciendo que los ojos de ambos se vean directamente. Naruto nota algo en los ojos de Sasuke. Miedo.

\- Sabes, es curioso, creo que en otras circunstancias hubiéramos sido grandes amigos, pero de momento tenemos un fin en común, y para esto te voy a ayudar a obtener una parte del poder de Indra, pero lamentablemente tendrás que sufrir mucho, y hablo de un dolor que yo no sería capaz de soportar, y eso ya es decir. Kotoamatsukami.

LEJOS DE AHÍ.

Menma y Sakura acababan de asesinar a todos los sujetos de pruebas de Orochimaru que tenían el Sello Maldito, mientras que Kakshi seguí luchando contra Sakuraba, el cual a duras penas podía mantener el ritmo del ninja que copia.

En un momento Sakuraba choca su espada de hierba contra el Raikiri de Kakashi, así que él Haruno decidió usar su as bajo la manga.

\- Ninjutsu floral: Polvo de semillas.- Luego de esas palabras Sakuraba escupió un polvo verde, el cual lo cubrió a él y a Kakashi. Momentos después Kakashi sintió un poco de debilidad y su Raikiri se desactivó.

En ese momento Sakura y Menma corrieron a socorrer a su maestro, así que Sakuraba aprovechó para escapar por la misma compuerta por la que apareció.

Sakura empieza a darle los primeros auxilios a Kakashi, para que luego tres clones de Menma cargan con cuidado al Hatake.

\- Sakura, tenemos que reagruparnos con los otros, encontrar al Capitán Yamato y salir de aquí, es obvio que la misión ha fallado, si seguimos aquí lo único que lograremos es que Orochi-Teme obtenga los ojos de Sasuke y que Akatsuki me capture –ttebayö.- Dice el Menma original.

\- Tienes razón, tenemos que salir de aquí, ya ajustaré cuentas con Sakuraba en otro momento.- Dice Sakura.

\- Me agrada que tengan sentido común.- Dice Jiraiya, quien sale de entre las sombras con Hanabi inconsciente en su espalda. Jiraiya de momento estaba en su modo Sennin, con la larga barba, la voluminosa nariz las marcas rojas alrededor de sus ojos y con los sabios del monte Myöboku, Fukasaku y Shima, en sus hombros.

De inmediato Menma va corriendo para ver el estado de su novia.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Hanabi- ttebayö?- Dice Menma con cara de preocupación.

\- La encontré tirada en el suelo en un callejón sin salida, había un par de signos de pelea y rastro de chakra Füton.

\- ¿Qué hay de Sasuke-Kun? ¿No pensará que Orochimaru...?- Dice Sakura con gran angustia.

\- ¿Qué Orochimaru se llevó a Sasuke para obtener el Sharingan y decidió dejar pasar la oportunidad de también obtener el Byakugan? Me parece muy poco probable, más bien creo que esto lo hizo alguien más, me parece que fue obra de Naruto.

Ante esas palabras Menma se sobresalta.

\- ¿Para qué mi hermano querría a Sasuke –ttebayö?

\- No lo sé, Menma, pero honestamente me aterra el siquiera llegar a imaginar cómo es la mente de Naruto.- Dice Jiraiya.- Hablando de él, ya debería haberlo localizado con el modo Sennin, pero tal parece que se desvaneció, al igual que un par de sujetos que estaban haciendo destrozos en algunas alas de este lugar, pero igual desaparecieron. Bueno, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora.

\- ¿Ahora? ¿Qué hay del capitán Yamato y de Sasuke – ttebayö? ¡NO PODEMOS DEJARLOS ATRAS!- Dice Menma con ira.

\- No los dejaremos atrás, solo haremos una retirada estratégica para reponer fuerzas y que Sakura cure a Hanabi y a Kakashi, luego de eso volveré por Sasuke y Yamato.- Dice Jiraiya con tono serio.

\- De acuerdo- Dice Menma con un gesto de seriedad al ver que cualquier argumento que dijera para ir en busca de sus compañeros sería inútil.

Rápidamente los ninja de Konoha corren hacia la salida de la guarida, guiados por Jiraiya, el cual usa su modo Sennin para guiarlos por un camino seguro, pero cuando al fin logran llegar a una salida, la cual acaba en un claro verde y con algunos árboles, se encuentran con Orochimaru.

\- Vaya, qué agradable sorpresa, vinieron a entregarse solos, es un gran detalle de su parte.- Dice mientras Orochimaru se relamía los labios con su lengua viperina.

\- Imposible, Ma y yo debimos haber captado la presencia de ese traidor.- Dice Fukasaku sorprendido por no haber previsto que Orochimaru estaba en ese lugar.

\- A lo mejor nos estamos haciendo viejos, Pa.- Dice Shima.

\- Ni una cosa ni la otra, lo más probable es que haya usado esa versión corrompida del Senjutsu, el Poder de la Serpiente Blanca, para pasar inadvertido y que parezca que su chakra sólo es energía natural. –Les dice Jiraiya a sus maestros.

\- Brillante deducción, viejo amigo, pero en este momento no vamos a charlar y a comparar habilidades, solo voy a matarlos de una vez por todas.- Dice Orochimaru mientras de su boca saca la espada Kusanagi.

\- De acuerdo, si así lo quieres, con gusto terminaré lo que debí haber hecho hace tanto tiempo.- Dice Jiraiya mientras que se muerde el pulgar y empieza a hacer las señales de manos correspondientes.- Kuchiyose no Jutsu.- Dice Jiraiya mientras golpea el suelo con sus manos extendidas, provocando que una espesa nube de humo aparezca.

La nube de humo se desvanece y en su lugar aparecen dos enormes espadas de piedra con aspecto rugoso, como si estuvieran forradas con piel de sapo.

\- Así que usaras las Sagradas Espadas de Piedra del Monte Myöboku,será interesante ver cómo combaten el filo de mi Kusanagi, la espada sagrada de Ryüchidö.- Dice Orochimaru.

\- Espada que tú robaste, hendido y asqueroso traidor.- Dice una voz que al parecer no venía de ningún lado, hasta que en un destello de luz negra aparece Naruto, el cual es acompañado por Sasuke, quien tiene la mirada perdida.

\- Hola, espero no haber llegado tarde a esta fiesta.- Dice Naruto con tono burlón mientras desenfunda una Katana y la imbuye con chakra Füton.

\- Vaya, así que al fin podré matar al fracasado pervertido y a la pequeña mascota de Pain.- Dice Orochimaru mientras que desde su mano empieza a crecer un cristal de color morado oscuro, el cual empieza a tomar la forma de una Katana.- Bien, al fin podré probar mi Shöton con alguien realmente digno.

\- Veo que has obtenido un nuevo Kekkei Genkai, y nada más y nada menos que él Shöton, la unión de Raiton y Doton, la línea de sangre que destruyó la aldea oculta del coral poco antes de la purga de sangre de Kirigakure.- Dice Naruto.- Bueno, ya que estaré ocupado con ustedes y con mi hermano, será mejor que haga más de mi [Cruz]: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.- Dice Naruto mientras aparece un clon de sombra, el cual va hacia Menma y Sakura, y es seguido por Sasuke.

CON MENMA Y SAKURA.

El clon llegó frente a Menma y a Sakura, los cuales tomaron posiciones de ataque ante la presencia de su enemigo. Los clones de Menma dejaron a Kakashi en una parte apartada para luego desaparecer. Ambos ninja de Konoha se ven muy enojados, pero la más molesta de los dos es Sakura, pues no para de preguntarse en su cabeza que le han hecho a su novio.

\- Naruto ¿Qué le has hecho a Sasuke?- Dice una en extremo enojada Sakura.

\- O, cierto, gracias por recordármelo, ya me estaba olvidando de él. Verás, tengo un inconveniente el cual no puedo solucionar, así que le pedí de manera muy cortés a Sasuke que me ayudara, no accedió de buena voluntad pero cuando sepa que es lo que quiero que haga estará muy feliz, aunque de momento es incapaz de hacerlo, así que lo ayudé para que consiga un poco más de poder y de paso le ayude a su hermano, pero el método es... Algo un tanto poco ortodoxo. Kai.

Luego de esas palabras Sasuke parece reaccionar, y empieza a caminar hacia su novia y su amigo, pero de repente desenfunda su Chökuto, la carga con Raiton y se abalanza contra Sakura, la cuál por poco es partida a la mitad por la espada de su novio. (N. A.: No piensen mal).

\- Sasuke, ¿Qué demonios te pasa –ttebayö? Dice Menma mientras saca un kunai y se pone frente a Sakura, a la espera de otro ataque por parte del Uchiha.

\- Simple, querido hermano, puse a Sasuke bajo el más poderoso Genjutsu de control mental, el Kotoamatsukami. Es un Genjutsu propio de mí Magenkyö Sharingan, o mejor dicho el de Shisui Uchiha, da igual. Con este ojo puedo implantar en la mente de las personas una orden, y estos la seguirán sin dudar.- Dice Naruto mientras muestra su Mangekyö a sus adversarios.- Táctica avanzada de pelea, mostrarle a tu enemigo que eres más poderoso que él para así desmotivarle, pero sólo usar esta táctica con enemigos cuyas habilidades conozcas y puedas combatir bien.- Piensa Naruto, recordando uno de los muchos libros escritos por su bisabuelo, el Segundo Hokage, Suiton No Senju Tobirama.

\- ¿Qué orden le has implantado a mi novio.- Dice Sakura mientras ve con ira a Naruto.

\- Que te asesine o, en caso de no poder hacerlo, se suicide.- Dice Naruto como si nada.- Es una excelente manera de probar el amor que según le tienes, o sacrificas tu vida a cambio de la de él o simplemente peleas por tu vida hasta derrotarlo y ves como tu amado Uchiha se quita la vida, al igual que cuando viste a tu hermano asesinar a tu padre.

Ante esas palabras los ninja de Konoha se quedaron en shock. Por un lado Menma no podía creer que esa persona tan retorcida y sádica fuera aquel hermano con el cual hizo una que otra travesura y que siempre se preocupaba por el. Mientras que Sakura estaba atónita ante lo que dijo Naruto, tenía que elegir entre vivir o salvar la vida del hombre que ama.

Sasuke de repente volvió a reaccionar y retomó su ataque contra la pelirroja, mientras que Menma se lanzó contra Naruto acompañado de cinco clones cada uno con un kunai imbuido con Füton, a lo cual Naruto respondió con su Katana imbuida de Füton.

La pelea de hermanos era muy reñida, mientras que Menma y sus clones atacaban en un patrón tan complejo que parecía casi errático, Naruto veía los movimientos de su hermano y sus clones con una increíble precisión, gracias a su Sharingan.

\- Este estilo de pelea, ¿Acaso es el estilo de pelea de las sombras múltiples que nuestro bisabuelo desarrolló gracias al Kage Bunshin? Lo reconozco de los pergaminos de la biblioteca de papá.- Dice Naruto mientras esquiva, detiene y le manda ataques a su hermano.- Veo que no has estado rascándote la barriga desde nuestro último encuentro, hermano.

\- He estado entrenando muy arduamente para poder llevarte a casa –ttebayö, ahora dime ¿Cómo saco a Sasuke de tu Genjutsu- Dice Menma mientras el y sus clones detienen un ataque de la Katana de Naruto.

Naruto responde con una patada en el vientre que manda a volar a Menma unos cuantos metros, pero este aterriza de pie, solo para ver cómo sus clones son destruidos por Naruto.

\- Pierdes tu tiempo, hermano, el Kotoamatsukami se adhiere al "Ello" de la mente humana, implanta un deseo tan ineludible que la persona hará lo que sea por cumplir la orden, aunque me parece que sólo el máximo jutsu de nuestra abuela, Irakusa Yamanaka, y de sus hermanos podría detener el Kotoamatsukami, pero dudo de verdad que sepas ese jutsu.- Dice Naruto para luego ir corriendo contra su hermano.

Naruto desarma a Menma con un ágil movimiento de su Katana, luego ambos empiezan una feroz lucha de Taijutsu, pero pronto Menma se ve superado y cae al suelo. Naruto pone su pierna derecha en la espalda de su hermano para evitar que este se levante, además de que en realidad está pisando el Tenketsu central, por lo que le es casi imposible a Menma realizar algún jutsu.

\- Y pensar que nuestros queridos padres gastaron los primeros siete años de nuestra existencia consintiéndote y mimándote, hermano, y a mí me dejaron rezagado, como si no existiera o no valiera, pero a pesar de eso me he vuelto más fuerte que tú, que Minato, que Itachi o que Jiraiya, y lo hice por iniciativa propia, porque entrené aun cuando mis huesos se pulverizaron, mis músculos se rasgaron, que la boca me supo a hierro y que mi sudor se tornó carmesí. Para mí no hubo ninguna ventaja por la posición de nuestros padres, solo mi esfuerzo y mi inteligencia, nada más. Por eso tú nunca me ganarás.- Dice Naruto mientras aumenta la presión que su pie ejerce sobre la espalda de Menma.

Menma ve con ira a su hermano mayor, pero de repente un sonido llama la atención de ambos hermanos.

\- Vaya, veo que su amor era lo suficientemente fuerte.- Dice Naruto.

\- ¡NO!- Grita Menma al ver cómo la Chökuto de Sasuke atraviesa el pecho de Sakura.

 **s/11767057/1/The-Legacy-of-Hagoromo**

 **recomendación de este capítulo: Legado de Hagoromo.**

 **Naruto es ignorado por sus padres a favor de su hermana gemela, quien es la jinchuriki del Kyüb, mientras que Sasuke es ignorado por sus padres a favor del prodigioso de su hermano, Itachi.**

 **entre estos dos nace una gran amistad, que en realidad antes fue un lazo de hermanos que ha perdurado a través de los siglos**


	23. Chapter 23

**1) Sí eres de los que piensan que Batman v Superman fue una mala película, que fue aburrida o que fue peor que la de los cuatro fantásticos, te invito inmediatamente a que cierres el fic, vayas al Vaticano, le pidas de rodillas al papa que te absuelva de ese increíblemente profano pecado y entonces, solo entonces, podrás de nuevo leer el fic.**

 **2) Les gustó tanto el comentario de Deadpool del capítulo pasado que he decidido hacer algo así como un juego en este fic. En cada capítulo pondré una referencia, ¿Referencia a que? A lo que sea. Anime, manga, series, caricaturas, personajes famosos, eventos históricos, cómics, literatura, subliteratura, literal, lo que sea. El primero en mandarme un comentario con la referencia y de donde la saqué, recibirá un párrafo de algún capítulo futuro de este fic o la describción de alguna habilidad que tengo planeada para algún personaje. Cuando digo el primer comentario, me refiero tanto al primer comentario en esta página como en Fanfiction. Quien gane la información no debe comentar con otro lo que le diga, además les dejaré una pista para que puedan encontrar la referencia, estilo Alex Hirsch.**

 **3) Civil War, épica. Gracias por una muy buena trama, un villano original en este universo cinemátográfico donde los villanos son dioses, aliens, genios o súper soldados, pero este fue un solo soldado, de s** úper no tiene mucho, pero fue muy buena. Un muy buen Spiderman.

 **4) ¿Alguien sabe si es verdad que harán película de "El misterio de Capucha roja"?**

 **5) Perdón por la tardanza,muero estuve estudiando para el examen de admisión a la buap, deséenme suerte.**

 **La pista para la referencia de este capítulo es N-N-N-Nzbe**

NARRA EL AUTOR.

Los tres adversarios se veían el uno al otro, a la espera de que alguno hiciera el primer movimiento. Naruto aprovechó la calma para poder entrar de nuevo en Modo Sennin, mientras que Jiraiya se preparaba para abalanzarse contra Orochimaru. Al mismo tiempo, Orochimaru recordaba los detalles que sabía de la manera de pelear de los dos Hatake que tenía en frente para así poder tramar la estrategia adecuada. Para Jiraiya se le ocurrió una estrategia de inmediato, pero dudaba que funcionara debido a los actos impredecibles de Naruto y a los mil y un trucos de Orochimaru podían fácilmente cambiar el curso de la batalla en cualquier momento.

\- Kirigakure no Jutsu.- Dijo Naruto para luego expulsar desde su boca una densa neblina que rápidamente cubrió el territorio alrededor de los tres Shinobi, la niebla era tan densa que bloqueó los rayos de luz.

Orochimaru se preparaba para cualquier ataque, con su espada Kusanagi en la diestra y su espada de cristal en su siniestra formó una equis por delante de él, listo para defenderse de cualquier ataque.

El primer ataque vino de parte de Naruto, quien velozmente le lanza una estocada hacia el cuello desde la espalda, el cual Orochimaru contrarresta usando su espada de cristal. Pero desde el flanco derecho de Orochimaru aparecía Jiraiya con una de sus espadas de piedra, listo para atacar a su antiguo compañero de equipo. Orochimaru rápidamente usa a Kusanagi para detener el ataque de Jiraiya, quedando el Nukenin entre dos adversarios.

Jiraiya aprovecha la inmovilidad de Naruto para intentar golpear su cabeza con su otra espada de piedra y así dejarlo inconsciente, pero antes de que la espada llegue a la cabeza del jinchuriki, Naruto detiene el ataque con su mano izquierda, la cual tiene activada el Chidori.

\- Copiar el Jutsu de Kakashi fue una muy buena idea.- Dice Naruto para luego empujar la espada de piedra, lo que causa que él Sennin de los sapos corte el contacto con Orochimaru.

Luego de eso, Naruto empieza de nuevo el ataque contra Orochimaru, ahora atacando con su Katana imbuida con Füton y con su Chidori, mientras que Orochimaru se defendía y atacaba con la Kusanagi y su espada de cristal.

Llegaron a un momento en el cual ambos estaban frente al otro, pero de repente Naruto desapareció usando el Shunshin. Orochimaru se quedó extrañado ante el comportamiento del rubio, pero su curiosidad quedó saciada cuando una de las espadas de piedra de Jiraiya lo partió en dos desde el hombro derecho hasta la cadera izquierda.

Orochimaru es lanzado lejos de los dos Hatake, los cuales empiezan con su propio combate de Kenjutsu, mientras que unas serpientes salen de ambas partes de Orochimaru y vuelven a juntar sus partes.

Así los tres Shinobi volvieron a su combate de espadas. El combate duró varios minutos, hasta que Naruto notó que sus dls adversarios lo atacaban mucho más a él, así que decidió que el combate de espadas había durado bastante.

\- Füton: Füjin Ikari.- Dijo Naruto, para luego soltar desde su boca una corriente de viento que lo rodeó y empujó a los dos Sannin lejos de él, además de provocarles unos cuantos cortes.

\- Esta pelea de Kenjutsu ya duró demasiado, es hora de elevar las cosas al siguiente nivel.- Dice Naruto para luego morderse el pulgar derecho.

\- Me parece bien.- Dice Orochimaru para luego morderse igual el pulgar derecho y luego manchar de sangre un sello que tenía en el brazo izquierdo.

\- De acuerdo.- Dice Jiraiya para luego repetir el proceso que hizo Naruto.

Luego los dos Hatake empiezan a hacer una serie de sellos manuales, mientras que Orochimaru solo imbuye con chakra el sello de invocación que tiene en el brazo.

\- Kuchiyose no Jutsu.- Dicen Orochimaru y Jiraiya.

\- Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Aparece, Morador del subsuelo, amo de lo gnóstico y señor de las cavernas, Nidhug.- Dice Naruto.

Así las respectivas invocaciones de los tres ninjas aparecieron.

Jiraiya estaba sobre la cabeza de Gamaken, el cual tenía preparado su Sasumata y su escudo.

Mientras que Orochimaru estaba parado en la cabeza de Manda.

Y por último Naruto estaba parado sobre la cabeza de Nidhug, el cual veía con muy notable enfado a Manda.

\- Naruto, veo que me llamaste para una batalla, y con nada más y nada menos que la escoria traidora de Manda.- Dice Nidhug mientras se mueve un poco inquieto, cual fiera ante su presa recién cazada.

\- Supuse que te gustaría destripar a Manda, viejo amigo.- Dice Naruto.

\- Orochimaru, mira que llamarme para pelear contra uno de los cinco elementales y uno de los renacuajos del Monte Myöboku, eres un maldito bastardo, esto mínimo te costará 350 sacrificios humanos, y espero que sean jóvenes de carne tierna.- Dice Manda mientras mira con furia a Orochimaru.

\- Te daré lo que sea, Manda, solo encárgate de esos dos, y asegúrate de dejar al mocoso vivo, a él lo quiero matar muy lenta y dolorosamente mientras ve como torturo a su pequeña Hyüga.- Dice Orochimaru mientras se relame los labios y se prepara para luchar.

Mientras tanto Jiraiya hablaba con su compañero.

\- Gracias por venir, Gamaken, espero podamos vencer a estos dos y así al fin acabar con el terror que ha creado Orochimaru y llevar a ese Gaki rebelde a casa.- Dice Jiraiya mientras sujeta con más fuerza sus espadas.

\- No sé, después de todo un es el traidor de la Cueva Ryüchi y el otro es el asesino de Iwagama-Sama, además de que yo soy muy torpe.- Dice Gamaken mientras prepara su Sasumata para la batalla.

Y así empezó una pelea entre titanes.

Gamaken trataba de darle golpes a ambos repítelos con su Sasumata, peor la serpiente de Naruto tenía una armadura de piedra tan fuerte que era difícil de romper, en cambio Manda era demasiado veloz para que surtieran efecto los golpes. Mientras que Manda instaba a toda costa atrapar a Gamaken y a Jiraiya para comérselos, pero gracias a los ataques de fuego y aceite de estos dos, y a las enormes rocas que Nidhug lanzaba los intentos terminaban en fracaso. Al mismo tiempo Nidhug trató de matar a Manda a base de latigazos con su cola, pero Gamaken al mismo tiempo logró clavar su cola al suelo con su Sasumata, acto no muy del agrado de Naruto, quien se dedicaba a lanzar ataques Katon y Füton para ayudar a su amigo reptil.

As pasó el combate, los intentos de un por pelear contra otro terminaban en fracaso debido a la intervención de un tercero y de su invocador. Luego de un rato los sexis peleadores estaban algo cansados y con algunas heridas considerables. Gamaken terminó con una mordedura de Manda en su pata inferior derecha, y el veneno estaba empezando a surtir efecto, aunque gracias a un antídoto que Jiraiya siempre carga consigo su compañero no moriría. En cambio, Manda había perdido los últimos 15 metros de cola debido a un ataque de Nidhug, el cual ahora tenía un punto débil en su costado debido a que Gamaken, con ayuda de un impulso de chakra de los tres Sabios del Myöboku, había logrado darle un golpe lo suficientemente potente como para derribarle un par de sus escamas.

Los adversarios se preparaban para la siguiente ronda, cuando un impulso de chakra se sintió a los alrededores, más específicamente, de donde los Chünin se encontraban peleando contra un clon de Naruto y Sasuke.

\- No puede ser, el sello.- Fue lo último que dijo Jiraiya antes de saltar de la cabeza de Gamaken, hacer que este regresará al monte Myöboku y encaminarse hacia el lugar donde su segundo ahijado estaba.

Naruto y Orochimaru se quedaron viendo como el Hatake corría hacia la dirección donde estaban los demás ninja de Konoha.

\- Vaya, vaya Naruto-Kun, parece que tu hermanito cayó en el descontrol.- Dice Orochimaru- Creo que es momento de acabar con esta pequeña pelea y poner tu asquerosa cara en mi sala de trofeos.

\- No lo creo, traidor. Será mejor que dejemos esta pelea para otro momento, pero para que veas que no te tengo miedo...- Dijo Naruto para luego desaparecer en un destello de oscuridad.

De repente Naruto reaparece delante de Orochimaru y le propina un duro golpe que lo lanza de la cabeza de Manda. La enorme serpiente intenta ayudar a su invocador, pero la serpiente de Tierra la detiene empezando a atacarla con sus fauces.

Naruto reaparece en donde Orochimaru cayó y empieza a atacarlo con un muy fluidos y veloz Taijutsu.

\- ¿De verdad crees que me puedes vencer?-Dice Naruto para luego impactarle un puñetazo en el vientre a Orochimaru.

\- ¿Te crees mejor que yo, anciano decrépito?- Dice Naruto para luego darle a Orochimaru una patada en el mentón.

\- Yo soy más veloz- Dice Naruto para propinarle un codazo en el vientre a Orochimaru.- Más inteligente.- Ahora le da una patada en el costado.- Más joven.- ahora le da una patada en la nuca que lo hace doblarse.

\- ¡Y soy más fuerte que tú!- Dice Naruto para luego darle un puñetazo en la cara a Orochimaru.

Orochimaru retrocede varios metros luego del golpe, hasta chocar contra un árbol. El golpe fue tan fuerte que su rostro se empieza a deshacer, revelando el rostro de una mujer con facciones angulosas, labios carnosos y ojos marrones. Orochimaru sostiene con sus manos el poco rostro que le queda, al tiempo que ve a Naruto con odio puro.

\- De momento no voy a matarte, Orochimaru, pero recuerda que continuarás vivo gracias a mi clemencia.- Dice Naruto al tiempo que él desaparece en un destello de luz negra y Nidhug se esfuma en una nube de humo, dejando a una Manda con severos daños en su cuerpo, con su colmillo izquierdo en el suelo y una enorme cortada donde se supone debería estar su ojo derecho.

Luego de unos minutos Manda desaparece luego de haber maldecido una y mil veces a Nidhug, a Naruto y a su propio invocador.

Después de eso aparecen Kabuto y Sakuraba, los cuales se veían muy cansados y algo golpeados. Sakuraba en la espalda traía un enorme pergamino que era casi del doble de su tamaño.

\- Orochimaru-Sama ¿Se encuentra bien?-Preguntó Kabuto.

De repente Orochimaru dejó de cubrir su rostro con su manos izquierda, cubrió su puño con cristal y le dio un puñetazo a Kabuto en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz.

\- ¿Te parece que estoy bien, idiota? Ese maldito mocoso se ha burlado de nuevo de mi, me ha humillado.- Dice Orochimaru con una palpable furia.- Hablando de eso ¿Qué demonios ha pasado en la base?

\- Sensei, al parecer Naruto trajo compañía. Dos sujetos aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a destruir todo, desde nuestro equipo, las armas y las muestras de ...- Sakuraba no pudo continuar hablando debido a que una serpiente salió de una de las mangas de Orochimaru y empezó a horcar a Sakuraba mientras lo levantaba del suelo.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que todas mis muestras de A. D. N fueron destruidas y ustedes par de idiotas buenos para nada no pudieron rescatar nada?- Ahora la furia de Orochimaru era tan grande que parte de su chakra emanó de su cuerpo.

\- No fue una perdida total, Orochimaru-Sama, se perdieron las muestras del clan Uzumaki, del Hözuki y del Jyugo, pero pudimos rescatar todo lo demás, además de que aún tenemos los planos del cañón de chakra de Kumogakure.- Dice Kabuto mientras usa un jutsu médico para curar su nariz y señala con una mano el pergamino que lleva Sakuraba.

\- Bueno, al menos no fue pérdida total. Esa base ya no nos servirá para nada, tendremos que ir a la base sur en el País de los Ríos. Kabuto, ayúdame a curar mi cara.- a Dice Orochimaru quitando su mano de su rostro, provocando que el último vestigio de su rostro cayera al suelo y de inmediato se pudriera.

Kabuto se acerca a Orochimaru y con un jutsu curativo empieza a regenerar su rostro.

\- Maldita seas, Kushina, si no hubieras insertado ese Juinjutsu que me impide usar jutsu de sellos manuales, podría haber eliminado a tu detestable hijo con su propio bisabuelo.- Piensa Orochimaru con rabia mientras recuerda aquella batalla contra el Hokage y su esposa.

Minutos después Kabuto ha terminado de curar el rostro de Orochimaru y así los tres ninjas de Otogakure parten de ese lugar, sin importarle el humo ni las explosiones que vienen de un lugar a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia.

LEJOS DE AHÍ.

Jiraiya corrió y corrió hacia dónde había dejado a su ahijado menor y a sus demás compañeros. Al llegar la escena que vio lo atemorizó.

Sasuke estaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras se frotaba la cabeza, tenía un aspecto alterado y confundido. Hanabi se estaba saliendo del desmayo, a diferencia de Kakashi, quién aún estaba en coma debido al efecto de las esporas de Sakuraba. Sakura estaba tirada en el suelo, con la Chokutö de Sasuke clavada en el pecho, emanado sangre.

Y lo peor, su alumno y ahijado Menma estaba a cuatro patas, mientras un burbujeante chakra rojo le empezaba a envolver. Sus ojos se hicieron rojos y con la pupila rasgada, sus bigotes se marcaron aún más y sus colmillos crecieron hasta salir de su boca.

El chakra se empezó a condensar hasta que el cuerpo de Menma estaba cubierto por un chakra de color rojo sangre, sus orejas fueron recubiertas con chakra hasta que crecieron en forma de orejas de zorro, su cabello creció aún más, su boca se convirtió en una serie de colmillos, además sus ojos se blanquearon y desde el inicio de su columna surgieron cuatro colas de chakra.

\- No puede ser, el Kyübi.- Dice Jiraiya mientras de su bolsillo saca una etiqueta con una fórmula de sello.

De repente Naruto corre en dirección a Sasuke,muero es detenido por una patada en la cara por parte de Jiraiya, lo cual hace que Menma quede clavado en una colina cercana.

\- ¿Jiraiya-Sama? ¿Qué está pasando?- Dice Sasuke mientras se acerca a Jiraiya.- ¿Qué ha pasado? Tuve una extraña visión de mi peleando contra Sakura... ¡No!- Grita Sasuke al ver a Sakura con su espada clavada en el pecho

Sasuke toma a Sakura entre sus brazos y con cuidado saca du Chökuto del pecho de su espada. Sasuke siente una gran opresión en su pecho, ni siquiera nota el inmenso ardor en sus ojos. Sasuke empieza a llorar mientras ve a Sakura

\- Sakura, por favor... No me dejes, te lo pido, no tú también.- Dice Sasuke mientras recuerda el día en el cual conoció, o mejor dicho conectó emocionalmente, con la peli rosada.

FLASHBACK.

Un Sasuke de unos siete años se encontraba sentado frente a una tumba, abrazando sus rodillas hacia él y con la cabeza agachada, mientras lloraba en silencio.

Sasuke levanta un momento la cabeza para ver de frente a la tumba y así leer el nombre que está grabado en esta.

\- U-Uchiha Mi-Mikoto... Okaa-Chan.- Luego de esas palabras Sasuke vuelve a bajar la cabeza y sigue llorando.- Okaa-Chan.

\- ¿Estás bien, Sasuke-Kun.- Dice alguien de detrás de Sasuke.

La pregunta la hizo una niña de ocho años de edad, de pelo rosado, ojos verdes, gran frente y con un listón rojo por diadema; vestía un vestido rojo con detalles de flores blancas en las orillas y sandalias café. En las manos tenía un racimo de flores rosas, las cuales irónicamente eran flores de cerezo. Sasuke conocía a la niña, era su compañera de academia, Sakura Haruno. Sasuke recordaba que, a diferencia del resto de las niñas enamoradas de él, ella intentó acercarse de una manera amable; es decir, ella intentaba acercársele al darle almuerzos preparados por ella misma, ayudarle en su control de chakra y a estudiar para las pruebas escritas. Se notaba que, pese a estar enamorada de él, ella no descuidaba su entrenamiento Shinobi, como las demás.

\- Estoy bien, Sakura, vete.- Dijo Sasuke luego de haber visto por un segundo a la niña.

\- Pero estabas llorando, Sasuke-Kun.- Dice Sakura, para luego ver la lápida que Sasuke tenía de frente.- Es de tu mamá, ¿Cierto?

\- ¡Cállate!-Dice un notablemente enojado Sasuke.- No necesito tu lástima o que digas cosas falsas y clichés como "Lo siento".

Sasuke esperaba que tras esas palabras la niña se fuera de ahí y lo dejara solo, pero en lugar de eso ella se inclinó ante la lápida, tomó algunas de las flores que había traído y las colocó frente a esta.

\- Te entiendo, en situaciones como esta, que los demás actúen con lástima es molesto, además que digan "lo siento" se siente muy falso, porque en realidad no lo sienten.- Dice Sakura, con una expresión facial muy cálida, la cual hizo que Sasuke se sonrojara un poco.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que me entiendes?- Dice Sasuke mientras se limpia las lágrimas con su antebrazo.

Sakura se pudo de pie y extendió su mano para ayudar a Sasuke a que se parara.

\- Acompáñame.- Dice Sakura.

Sasuke toma la mano de Sakura y se para, luego es llevado de la mano de Sakura a otra lápida, la cual tenía escrito Kizashi Haruno. Sakura se pone de rodillas frente a la lápida y pone las flores que trajo frente a esta.

\- Hace dos años, mi Otö-San murió, fue asesinado.- Empieza a decir Sakura.- Al principio estaba muy triste y enojada, pero me di cuenta de que mi papá estaría muy triste si me viera de esa manera, así que decidí seguir adelante. No me mal entiendas, aún lo extraño mucho, pero sé que él está en un mejor lugar y que para que él sea feliz, yo debo ser feliz.

Después de esas palabras Sakura abraza a Sasuke.

\- Dije que el "lo siento" varias veces se siente falso debido a que quienes lo dicen no lo sienten de verdad, pero yo pasé por lo mismo que tú, así que puedo decirte que de verdad siento lo de tu madre y tu familia, Sasuke-Kun.- Dijo Sakura con un tono tan amoroso y relajante que por un momento creyó que quien lo abrazaba era su madre.

Después de eso Sasuke correspondió al abrazo de Sakura. El abrazó era demasiado fuerte, como si el Uchiha no quisiera dejar ir a la niña. Pero el tierno momento fue interrumpido por el gruñido del estómago de Sasuke, lo cual provocó en Sakura una pequeña carcajada.

\- Parece que tienes hambre, Sasuke-Kun ¿Quieres ir por un par de Dangos?- Dice Sakura.

\- Claro.- Dice Sasuke, mientras Sakura toma su mano y se van caminando del cementerio.- Y Sakura, gracias.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Ahora Sasuke veía desconsolado el cuerpo de la chica que había sido su amiga, su confidente, su compañera y su amada.

Ella estaba muerta. Él la había matado. Le habían ordenado que la matara.  
\- Recupera la calma, Sasuke, aún puedo sentir el chakra de Sakura, ella sigue viva.- Dice Jiraiya mientras le da un vistazo a Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Dice un Sasuke esperanzado.

\- La espada no le atravesó el corazón, los pulmones ni la columna, fue casi casi un milagro, pero solo está inconsciente.- Dice Hanabi, la cual se ha acercado a donde está el Uchiha, con su Byakugan activado- Pero ¿Por qué le clavaste tú espada?

\- Naruto me puso bajo un jutsu de control mental, era demasiado poderoso, no pude...- Sasuke fue interrumpido debido a un estruendoso gruñido.

\- Escuchen, el sello de Menma está comprometido, hasta ahora ha liberado cuatro colas, no quiero ni llegar a imaginarme que pasará si se llegan a liberar más, tomen a Sakura y a Kakashi y váyanse lo más lejos posible que puedan, si no regreso en una hora tendrán que volver a Konoha sin mí.- Dice Jiraiya para luego sacar de su bolsillo un kunai de tres puntas.- Escuchen, cuando estén lo suficientemente cerca de Konoha, llamen a Minato y que los lleve a casa, ¿Entendido?

\- Pero Jiraiya-Sama...- Empezó a decir Hanabi, pero fue interrumpida por Jiraiya.

\- Hanabi, tú acabas de salir de un desmayo, Kakashi está inconsciente, a Sasuke le lavaron el cerebro y Sakura de puro milagro está viva, ahora sí a todo eso le sumamos que Menma ha perdido el control... El panorama no pinta bien para nosotros, así que como tú superior les ordeno que obedezcan.-Dice Jiraiya mientras deja salir un poco de su instinto asesino, haciendo que los dos Chünin se queden sin palabras.

Así Sasuke carga a Sakura al estilo nupcial, Hanabi carga sobre su espalda a Kakashi y ambos se alejan de la zona de batalla.

Después de eso Jiraiya clava sus espadas de piedra en el suelo y empieza a quitarse la ropa de la parte superior de su cuerpo.

\- Jiraiya-Chan ¿Estás seguro de esto? Esa habilidad puede acortar tu vida.- Dice Fukasaku.

\- Y el Senjutsu podría convertirme en piedra si lo uso mal, desde ese punto de vista el Modo Sabio es más peligroso, además nadie dura para siempre, ni siquiera Orochimaru.- Dice Jiraiya al tiempo que termina de quitarse la última prenda del turno.- Además si tengo que pelear contra el Kyübi, prefiero tener esto activado.

En el centro del pecho de Jiraiya se encuentra un pequeño vuelto, de apenas 2X5 cm de longitud. El bulto tenía el aspecto de una pequeña rana arbórea.

\- Aún no puedo creer que hayas decidido albergar a una rana tóxica infernal en tu cuerpo, Jiraiya-Chan.- Dice Shima con una mirada reprobatoria.

\- Naruto mató a Iwagama con apenas tocarlo y solo uso veneno. Me peleo de manera muy seguida con un par de serpientes venenosas, así que creo que es justo que ellos aprendan que las ranas y los sapos también podemos ser muy tóxicos cuando lo queremos.- Dice Jiraiya.- Además no soy el primero en hacer algo así, después de todo Hanzö hizo algo muy parecido con sus primos las Salamandras.

Luego de eso Jiraiya pica con su dedo pulgar derecho la rana que tiene en el pecho, la cual empieza a expulsar una corriente de chakra de muy vivos colores. Momentos después todo el chakra rodea a Jiraiya, el chakra se retira tras unos instantes, pero ha provocado un muy vistoso cambio en Jiraiya.

Ahora la piel de Jiraiya es de un tono azul, con varios anillos de colores amarillos, naranjas, rojos y negros.

\- La técnica de sapo venenoso, con esto lo podré derrotar.- Dice Jiraiya con seriedad.- Espero.

De repente del bosque emerge Menma, aún con su manto de chakra de cuatro colas. Jiraiya se prepara y toma sus espadas de nuevo.

Menma se lanza contra su padrino y, al estar frente de él, le lanza un poderoso zarpazo con su garra derecha, pero Jiraiya lo detiene con su antebrazo como si nada, lo cual deja muy sorprendido a Menma.

Pero la sorpresa se rompe cuando Menma empieza a sentir una sensación de dolor extremo y de picazón en el brazo derecho. Al verlo ve que se está empezando a poner negro y que poco a poco pierde la sensibilidad en él.

\- Bueno, al menos ya no me tengo que preocupar de uno de sus brazos.- Dice Jiraiya para sí mismo al ver como el brazo de Menma ha quedado inútil.

Esto hace enojar a Menma, quien empieza a mover sus brazos de manera frenética, hasta que entre sus brazos se forma un tornado, el cual manda contra Jiraiya.

Jiraiya recibe el tornado y lo corta con una de sus espadas, pero Menma ya tenía preparado otro ataque. Alrededor de Menma se habían formado tres orbes de fuego naranja-dorado en forma de Tomoe.

\- El Shakuton del Kyübi.- Dice Jiraiya.

Los orbes de repente son lanzados contra Jiraiya, el cual a duras penas logra evitar dos de ellos, pero el tercero logra alcanzarle la pierna izquierda, causándole graves quemaduras. Además de que le fuego alcanzó su porta Shuriken, en donde tenía el rollo que contenía las etiquetas de sello de supresión de chakra de Bijü que había creado en caso de una situación así, ahora ya no podía hacer que Menma volviera a la normalidad.

Jiraiya cae mientras se frota la pierna herida, oportunidad que Menma aprovecha para escupir un torrente de fuego contra su compañero Hatake.

Pero Jiraiya, ni lento ni perezoso, empieza a preparar su defensa.

\- [Tora] Suiton: Suijinchü.- Dice Jiraiya mientras expulsa un curvado torrente de agua, el cual contrarresta el ataque de fuego de Menma, causando una cortina de vapor.

Menma hace desaparecer la cortina de vapor usando un potente gruñido, pero cuando observa el lugar donde Jiraiya estaba, Este ya se había ido.

De repente el suelo del lado derecho de Menma empieza a elevarse y a partirse, para que de él surja Jiraiya, el cual toma el brazo izquierdo de Menma con sus manos para luego romperlo de un rodillazo.

Jiraiya se aleja de un salto de Menma, el cual intenta mover su brazo izquierdo, pero al igual que el derecho, este se ha vuelto negro y no puede moverlo.

Este último acto hace que Menma pierda el último gramo de paciencia que le quedaba. Menma hace que las puntas de sus colas se acerquen a su boca, la cual expulsa una pequeña cantidad de chakra rojo y una esfera central de chakra azul. Ambos chakra se empiezan a unir y a formar una esfera de color negro.

Menma apunta la esfera hacia Jiraiya y la lanza contra este.

Jiraiya intenta quitarse de en medio, pero la pierna le empieza a fallar y no puede quitarse de en medio. Jiraiya se prepara para recibir el ataque de lleno, esperando que sus espadas logren al menos amortiguar un poco el impacto.

Pero momento antes de que llegue el impacto, un kunai negro, dentado y de tres puntas aparece frente a Jiraiya. Luego, en un destello de luz negra aparece Naruto, sosteniendo otro de esos Kunai. Naruto recibe el golpe con su kunai y de repente la Bijüdama desaparece, pero se escucha una explosión en el lugar en donde se ubicaba la guarida de Orochimaru.

\- ¿Naruto?.- Dice Jiraiya mientras mira con sorpresa a su salvador.

\- Vaya anciano, estás que das pena.- Dice Naruto mientras mira por un momento a Jiraiya para luego volver a ver a Menma.- Conque la técnica de sapo venenoso, ese fue el cambio que sentí en tu Modo Sabio.

\- Así que quieres jugar al modo bestia con cola, ¿No, hermano? Bien, dos pueden jugar el mismo truco.- Dijo Naruto.

De repente una capa de chakra negro empieza a burbujear alrededor de Naruto, para luego condensarse y adquirir una apariencia muy parecida a la de Menma, pero sus orejas siguen de tamaño normal, su pelo se ha alargado aún más, tomando la forma de una cola de reptil, en su antebrazo derecho aparece el brazalete/cola de Apophis, y sólo su ojo derecho es blanco, el derecho ha adquirido la forma de su Mangekyö Sharingan.

\- ¿Qué harás? ¿Capturarás a tu hermano para que lo maten?- Dice Jiraiya mientras mira a Naruto y reza porque no lo haga.

\- No creo, eso lo dejaré para más tarde, ahora solo quiero ver el poder del Kyübi, diría su verdadero nombre, pero no mereces saberlo.- Dice Naruto sin siquiera voltear a ver a Jiraiya.

De repente Menma vuelve al ataque. Primero usa dos de sus colas para atacar a Naruto, pero el evita todos los ataques. Luego Naruto toma a su hermano por las orejas y le da un rodillazo en la frente y luego una patada en el vientre, haciéndolo volar lejos.

Luego Menma clava sus colas en el suelo y estas salen alrededor de Naruto y lo empiezan a atacar. Una de ellas lo envuelve por la cintura y los brazos, otra por los pies y la cola y una tercera por el cuello, mientras que la restante empieza a golpearlo. La cola que está libre empieza a formar un Rasengan de color rojo y lo choca contra Naruto, pero el Rasengan es destruido apenas impacta contra Naruto.

\- Todos los Bijü tiene un Kekkei Genkai de dls elementos, y nosotros no somos la excepción.- Dice Naruto mientras empieza a gritar.

Al son del grito de Naruto, púas de cristal negro) surgen del suelo y empiezan a atacar a Menma, el cual libera a su hermano mayor y usa sus colas para destruir las púas de cristal. Cuando ya todas están destruidas Menma empieza a crear otros tres orbes de fuego Shakuton, los cuales se fusionan y forman una enorme bola de fuego de Metro y medio de diámetro. Menma lanza la bola de fuego en contra de su hermano, quemando todo a su paso hasta el punto de convertirlo en ceniza.

\- Maldita sea, no quería llegar a usar esto.- Dice Naruto mientras extiende su brazo derecho, el cual posee el brazalete.

Naruto empieza a concentrar su chakra en la quinta joya del brazalete, el diamante, la cual empieza a brillar.

\- Kokuö, no me falles ahora.- Dice Naruto.- [Caballo] Futton: Kömu no Jutsu.- Dice Naruto para empezar a despedir desde su boca, el cual empieza a disolver la bola de fuego de Menma.- El Futton derrota al Shakuton.

La nube de vapor sigue avanzando y ataca a Menma, quien suelta un gemido debido al ácido del vapor.

Luego de eso Naruto se abalanza en contra de su hermano y lo empieza a golpear, pero Menma responde golpeándolo con sus colas. Llega un punto en el que Naruto está sosteniendo con las manos dos de las colas de Menma, mientras que la cola de Naruto está conteniendo las otras dls colas.

Menma se prepara para crear otra Bijüdama, pero Naruto le da un cabezazo en la quijada, lo que hace que la Bijüdama se desintegre y que Menma quede aturdido. De la espalda de Naruto empiezan a surgir cuatro cadenas de los Uzumaki, las cuales atrapan a las colas de Menma y lo dejan tirado en el suelo.

\- La mayor debilidad de un Bijü y un jinchuriki, las colas, el símbolo de nuestro poder.- Dice Naruto mientras toma por el cuello a su hermano y lo pone frente a él, cara a cara.- Bueno hermano, si me disculpas,merengo que hablar con alguien.- Dice Naruto mientras empieza a usar su Caleidoscopio en su hermano.

Momentos después Naruto, en forma normal, se encuentra en una extraña cámara de paredes de metal, poca iluminación, agua en el suelo y tuberías en el techo. Naruto sobre su cuello lleva a Apophis, quien tiene el tamaño de una serpiente normal.

\- ¿Así que este es el paisaje mental de Menma? Me esperaba algo diferente, más isla tropical que cárcel sin salida.- Dice Naruto mientras empieza a caminar siguiendo las tuberías.

Al dar una vuelta, Naruto se topa con un pasillo con muchas puertas con nombres sobre ellas.

\- "Temores"', "Sueños", "Recuerdos"... "Fantasías", está podría ser interesante.- Dice Naruto mientras abre la última puerta.

Dentro se escuchan las voces de Menma y Hanabi.

\- Me-Menma-Kun, ¿Estás seguro de esto?.- Dice una muy nerviosa Hanabi.

\- Tranquila Princesa, según los libros de Ero-Sennin esto sólo duele un momento y luego se vuelve algo muy... Divertido.- Dice Menma.

Luego de eso Naruto cierra la puerta con mucha fuerza.

\- No necesitaba ver eso, yo y mi curiosidad.- Dice Naruto mientras mira hacia arriba.- Hermano ¿Una cuerda, pinzas para la ropa y un antifaz? ¿En serio? Pasar tanto tiempo con Jiraiya te ha estado afectando.

\- Si, como si tú fueras una blanca Paloma.- Dice Apophis desde el cuello de Naruto.

\- Al menos no pienso en cosas de ese nivel.- Se defiende Naruto.

\- Si tú como no, bueno, agregaré esto a tu lista de cosas por hacer, lo pondré junto a la lista de nuevos "usos" que le quieres dar al Kage Bunshin cuando estés con tu chica.- Dice Apophis.

\- No necesitamos hablar acerca de eso en este momento, mejor busquemos a nuestros hermanos.- Dice Naruto un tanto sonrojado.

Así Naruto volvió a caminar y a buscar a un par de personas importantes. Hasta que las encontró.

Al final del pasillo había una enorme jaula con una cerradura de sello en forma del escudo del clan Uzumaki. Frente a la puerta estaba un inconsciente Menma, el cual estaba cubierto por el chakra rojo, además de que estaba medio inconsciente.

Naruto se acercó aún más a la jaula, mientras que Apophis bajaba desde su cuello y tomaba su tamaño real.

\- Hola, ¿De casualidad ahí aquí algún enorme zorro naranja de nueve colas?- Grita Naruto mientras se acerca al borde de la jaula.- Vamos, no te voy a hacer daño, zorrillo.

De repente desde la jaula aparecen cuatro enormes garras blancas y de entre las sombras aparece el Kyübi.

\- Vaya vaya, así que la imitación barata de mi carcelero y el Bijü aún más débil que Shukaku decidieron venir a visitarme.- Dice Kyübi.

\- O, por favor Kurama, sabes tan bien como yo que el número de colas no define el grado de poder, así que no nos molestes ni a mí ni al idiota de Shukaku con eso.- Dice Apophis.

\- Además ¿Imitación barata? Yo soy el mayor.- Dice Naruto.- Como sea, Kurama, te tengo una propuesta que no podrás rechazar.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes el derecho de usar mi nombre verdadero, insignificante mortal?- Dice Kurama mientras mira con mucho enojo a Naruto.

\- Pues que soy un jinchuriki, que sé los nombres de los diez Bijü y que pronto seré el cursor de Hagoromo.- Dice Naruto, sorprendiendo a Kurama.

\- Bien mocoso, te escucho.- Dice Kurama.

La explicación de un plan demasiado largo h complicado después...

Kurama se encontraba muerto de la risa. Pero logró calmarse lo suficiente para hablar.

\- Así que tú quieres tomar el lugar del anciano y que tu novia tome el lugar del tío Hamura, hace tiempo que no escuchaba un chiste tan bueno como ese.- Dice Kurama.

\- ¿Cuál es la parte divertida, Kurama? Te ofrezco libertad, respeto y todo lo que siempre has deseado a cambio de tu ayuda, incluso haré que vuelvas a estar completo, así que dime, hijo de Hagoromo, ¿Me ayudarás a reconstruir el sueño de tu padre y de tu tío?.- Dice Naruto, mientras extiende su mano hacia Kurama.

Kurama se lo piensa un momento, para luego extender una de sus patas y así sacar de la jaula una de sus garras y así cerrar el trato con Naruto.

\- Bueno, ahora que ya todo está claro aquí, mi chico y yo tenemos que salir de aquí, hacer caer un par de países y en contra a nuestro hermano Isobu.- Dice Apophis.

\- Dime chico ¿Estás seguro acerca de lo de tu hermano? Él no es como tú.- Dice Kurama mientras señala a Menma.

\- Puede que sea un poco atolondrado, inmaduro e impulsivo, pero aún es mi hermano, y puedo ver su potencial. Una vez que haga lo que tengo planeado con él, podrá alcanzar el nivel de Hashirama fácilmente.- Dice Naruto para luego ir desapareciendo.

Ya en el mundo físico, Menma empieza a perder su manto de chakra mientras cae inconsciente. Naruto también regresa a la normalidad y deja a su hermano en el suelo, no sin antes observar que tiene graves quemaduras en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, que sus dos brazos están negros y que el brazo izquierdo presenta una fractura expuesta. Luego de eso voltea a ver a Jiraiya.

\- Será mejor que lleves a Menma con la anciana de Tsunade, ese veneno tuyo es muy efectivo, puedo sentir como destruye las membranas celulares y el ciclo de Krebs se altera.- Dice Naruto para luego desaparecer en un destello de luz negra.

Jiraiya desactiva su técnica venenosa, manda sus espadas a su lugar de origen y se acerca cojeando hacia su ahijado menor, lo carga en brazos y empieza a saltar en un pie hacia Konoha. Mientras va saltando, Jiraiya se cuestiona el por qué del comportamiento de Naruto.

\- Naruto, tú sí que eres alguien impredecible.- Dice Jiraiya para sí mismo mientras sigue saltando con Menma en brazos.

LEJOS DE AHÍ.

Naruto reaparece en un la cima de una montaña, frente a Karin y a Suigetsu.

\- Se nota que te tomaste tu tiempo,cara de reptil.- Dice Suigetsu de manera burlona.

\- Qué curioso que uses ese sobrenombre, Suigetsu, después de todo dentro de poco a ti también se te considerará un "Cara de reptil".- Dice Naruto mientras se acerca a sus amigos.

\- Bueno, la guarida de Orochimaru está destruida, llevamos a los presos a un lugar seguro y ahora...- Dice Karin.

\- Y ahora, atacaremos Kusagakure.- Dice Naruto.

Recomendación de esta semana: Verdadero potencial.

Un día, en la Academia, Naruto gritaba como siempre que sería Hokage, pero todos se rieron de él, salvo la reina de las Dandere y cierto flojonazo cabeza de piña, así entre estos tres nace una gran amistad.

no puedo creer que me haya olvidado de recomendar este fic, es simplemente perfecto. Es el #1 en lo que podría decir los fic de Naruto en donde el principal cambio es el equipo de Naruto. Tiene comedia, romance, acción, buen manejo de personajes, excelentes peleas, todo es de diez. Incluso ha hecho algo que muy pocos escritores hacen, y me incluyo en ese grupo, usa muy bien el factor de muerte, porque digo, los Shinobi son soldados, viven casi tanto como un semidiós en Percy Jackson, y para los que hayan leído los libros, eso sí que es poco


	24. Chapter 24

**Primero que nada quiero ofrecerles una gran disculpa por la tardanza, pero tuve que arreglar varios papeles y trámites para mi entrada a la universidad, tuve un pequeño accidente que me dejó un par de días en el hospital, ya estoy mejor por si lo quieren saber, además de que se me dificultó un poco escribir este capítulo porque narra algo que en el canon fue muy diferente, además de que pasa algo que creo en la historia original nunca pasó.**

 **Además me tardé en este capítulo por varias razones: 1) Descargué en mi teléfono los juegos de tercera generación de Pokemon, y me estoy volviendo un poco adicto. 2) Me envicié con un fic, el cual les recomiendo en las notas al final del episodio. 3) He estado ocupado viendo los nuevos capítulos de Steven Universe. Tocando este tema, les dije que había una referencia hacia cualquier tema en el capítulo anterior, la referencia fue cuando Naruto dijo "Y soy más fuerte que tú" reverenciando a la canción "Más fuerte que tú" de Steven Universe, nadie la adivinó. En este capítulo hay varias referencias a varios temas, con que me digan una en un comentario, se ganan un adelanto de un capítulo futuro. 4) Ya tenía el capítulo hecho, pero se me borró y lo tuve que volver a hacer, lo cual fue difícil.**

 ** _País del Fuego._**

El equipo de Jiraiya iba saltando de rama en rama hacia Konohagakure. Sakura era llevada por Sasuke, mientras que Hanabi llevaba a Menma, y Kakashi, quien se había salido del efecto somnífero de las esporas de Sakuraba, llevaba a un muy herido Jiraiya en su espalda.

Al llegar a 30 Km de distancia de Konoha, Jiraiya mandó chakra hacia el kunai Hiraishin que Minato le había dado, luego lo lanzó por delante de ellos. Momentos después, en un destello de luz amarilla apareció el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Senju Shimura Hatake Yamanaka, pero cuando era joven y aún no alcanzaba el nivel de habilidad que tiene ahora, usaba el apellido Namikaze, para que los múltiples enemigos que su abuelo, padre y madre hicieron durante la primera y segunda guerra Shinobi no fueran detrás de él.

Minato, al ver el estado de su hijo, rápidamente fue hacia el y lo cogió en brazos.

\- Jiraiya-Sensei ¿Qué pasó?- Dijo Minato mirando a su maestro y luego viendo a los demás- ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?

\- Tu primogénito, eso fue lo que pasó.- Dice Jiraiya con pesar.

Minato tiene demasiadas preguntas, pero decide que es mejor llegar a todos al hospital de Konoha, donde recibirían atención médica. Minato crea varios Kage Bunshin para transportar a todos, pero luego cae en cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Dónde está Yamato?- Dice Minato con una notable preocupación.

\- Naruto lo atrapó, no sabemos donde está, Kami ¿Qué le diré a Yukimi?- Dice Kakashi con gran pesar.

El Hokage y sus clones llevaron a todos al hospital, mientras que uno de ellos fue por algunos para médicos para que empiecen a atender a los recién llegados.

Tsunade, la directora del hospital, tomó a Sakura de los brazos de Sasuke y la puso en una camilla y empezó a usar su Jutsu: Palma Mística para empezar a curar a su alumna.

\- Usó el poco chakra que le quedo para crear una barrera contra la hemorragia y la infección, niña lista.- Dice Tsunade mientras le acaricia maternalmente la cabeza a su alumna y se la lleva a una sala de operaciones.

Luego de unos momentos paramédicos llegaron y tomaron a todos los heridos de gravedad a habitaciones para que recibieran el tratamiento médico adecuado, mientras que a Kakashi lo llevaron a una sala de desintoxicación para que todo rastro de veneno fuera expulsado de su cuerpo. Mientras que Sasuke fue al área de sanación mental para asegurarse de que no había repercusiones graves del Genjutsu.

 ** _Horas después. Minato._**

Me encuentro con Jiraiya-Sensei en su habitación. Sensei está en la cama, con la pierna vendada debido al ataque de Shakuton de Menma, a mi lado se encuentra Kushina, Shikaku y Kakashi. Menma está durmiendo en la otra parte de la habitación mientras Hanabi vigila que nada le pase.

\- Y eso fue lo que pasó.- Dice mi Sensei cuando nos termina de narrar lo que pasó cuando fueron a atacar la guarida de Orochimaru.

\- Pero ¿Qué quería Naruto-Kun -ttebane? ¿Por qué se llevó a Yamato?- Dice Kushina.

\- Tengo una teoría del por qué, creo que por la relación que tuvo con Orochimaru y debido a que los Akatsuki buscan a los Bijü, Naruto busca hacerse con él Mokuton de Yamato.- Dice Shikaku mientras se lleva la mano a la barba, normalmente hace eso cuando tiene malas noticias, lo sé por una lamentablemente larga experiencia.

\- ¿Piensas que querrá eso?- Digo, tratando de no pensar en que mi hijo primogénito sea capaz de semejante aberración contra su cuerpo y contra la naturaleza, pero mientras más piensa en la idea, más lógica me parece.

\- Solo es una teoría, pero aún está el hecho de que uno de nuestros mejores Anbu ha caído en manos enemigas.- Dice Kakashi con gran pesar, debido a que él más que nadie sabe lo que es perder a un compañero y amigo cercano. Se sigue culpando de lo sucedido con Obito y con Rin, siendo que yo soy el único culpable de eso, yo era su maestro, yo debía protegerlos, al igual que yo debía criar y guiar a mi hijo por el buen camino, otro más en mi larga lista de fracasos.

\- Bueno, de momento debemos enfocarnos en lo que resultó de esta pequeña expedición. Orochimaru ha perdido una de sus bases y, por lo que he sabido y pude ver de esa base, era una de las más importantes.- Dice Jiraiya-Sensei.- Y en lo que respecta a Naruto... No tenemos nada. No se ha mencionado nada de él en el mercado negro o con algún grupo de criminales, en los movimientos financieros de Akatsuki no se habla de nadie con su descripción o con sus técnicas y ninguna aldea además de la nuestra y de Sunagakure lo ha colocado en su libro Bingo. Las únicas menciones que se han tenido de él es acerca de los caza fortunas que lo buscan por la recompensa que nosotros pusimos por él.

\- Lo que significa que él tiene suficientes recursos como para no necesitar hacer acciones delictivas, que es un maestro del disfraz y del Jutsu: Henge para pasar desapercibido por las aldeas o que es aliado de alguna aldea, además de que no creo que tenga una relación muy estable con los demás Akatsuki debido a que en esta ocasión ni uso la túnica de los Akatsuki ni estaba con alguien más del grupo. Esos dos aliados que según tenía, no sabemos si eran de Akatsuki o no, pero por cómo Jiraiya-Sensei ha descrito su chakra, dudo que sea alguno de los Akatsuki que tenemos registrados.- Digo haciendo un recuento de los datos, o la falta de datos, que he obtenido de mi hijo desde que supe que este se convirtió en un criminal. Todo esto se hubiera evitado si tan solo le hubiera puesto un poco más de atención a medida que crecía, ¿Cómo, maldita sea, fui tan estúpidamente ciego como para no darme cuenta en lo que se estaba convirtiéndose?

De repente la plática se ve interrumpida debido a que fuera de la habitación se escucha la voz de una mujer y la de Sasuke discutiendo.

Todos los que estábamos en la habitación, salvo Jiraiya-Sensei, Menma y Hanabi salimos para ver la fuente del disturbio.

Encontramos a Yukimi Iburi, única sobreviviente del clan Iburi y esposa de Yamato. Yukimi era una mujer de unos 24 años, de 165 cm de alto, pelo entre rojo y castaño, pecas debajo de sus ojos lilas, linda figura y vestía un kimono de color rosa pálido y sandalias marrones.

\- Sasuke-san, por favor solo dime dónde está Yamato.- Dijo Yukimi mientras tomaba a Sasuke por l cuello de su playera.

\- Yukimi-San, bueno, ¿Cómo se lo digo...?- Dijo Sasuke mientras se notaba muy nervioso.

\- No le digas nada, Sasuke, ese es mi trabajo.- Dijo con gran pesar Kakashi.

\- Kakashi, ¿Dónde está mi esposo?- Dijo Yukimi con una gran angustia.

\- Yukimi, Yamato... Yamato fue capturado por un ninja enemigo durante la misión.- Dijo Kakashi cabizbajo mientras cerraba sus puños.

En ese momento Yukimi palidece y se acerca a Kakashi. Yukimi toma por el cuello del chaleco ninja a Kakashi y lo empieza a zarandear.

\- Pe... Pero tú eres su amigo, tú debías ayudarlo... Tú... Tú.- Decía Yukimi mientras lloraba y golpeaba el pecho de Kakashi con sus puños.

Kushina, Sensei y yo solo podemos ver cómo Yukimi se desahoga con Kakashi.

 ** _NARRA EL AUTOR._**

Sasuke, al sentir que estaba de sobra en ese lugar, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y dio media vuelta para ir a la habitación de Sakura. Pero de repente Sasuke sintió algo dentro de su bolsillo, algo que no supo identificar. Sasuke sacó el objeto de su bolsillo y lo acercó a sus ojos. Era un rollo de pergamino, de unos cinco centímetros de largo, dos de alto y apenas uno de ancho. De color verde con el símbolo de uroboros de los Füinjutsu de Naruto. Ante la sorpresa, Sasuke tira el pergamino.

El pergamino al caer toma el tamaño de un pergamino normal, se desenrolla y de él sale una nube de humo. Cuando la nube se disipa y aparece un mal vestido e inconsciente Yamato.

\- ¡Yamato!.- Grita Yukimi mientras va a encontrarse con su esposo.

De repente llegan más enfermeros que ponen a Yamato en una camilla y se lo llevan a urgencias para hacerle un examen completo.

\- Bueno, al menos Naruto no se llevó a Yamato.- Dice Minato mientras ve como Yukimi acompaña a Yamato y a los enfermeros.

\- ¿Pero qué le habrá hecho- ttebane?- Dice Kushina.

\- Oigan, deberían ver esto.- Dice Shikaku, quien se encontraba revisando el pergamino del cual salió Yamato. Él Hokage y su esposa se acercan a donde está el líder del clan Nara.- Es un hecho de que nunca he sido un maestro del Füinjutsu como Jiraiya-Sama o Kushina, pero puedo darme cuenta del hecho de que al parecer Naruto es capaz de sellar personas en pergaminos, algo que de por sí es increíblemente difícil, y creo que deberían leer lo que dice este pergamino.

\- "Les regreso a su Anbu, ya no me sirve de nada, ya obtuve lo que quería de él. Posdata: Espero Sasuke disfrutes del nuevo regalo que Sakura y yo te dimos, saludos a Itachi"- Le Minato con un cierto grado de nerviosismo.

Sasuke, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido aparte de ese asunto, se acercó al escuchar su nombre y el de Sakura.

\- ¿Qué quiso decir con regalo? El muy maldito casi me hizo matar a Sakura... No puede ser.- Dice Sasuke para luego poner sus tres dedos medios alrededor de sus ojos, para luego mandar una gran carga de chakra a sus ojos mientras que de su ojo izquierdo caía una lágrima de sangre.

Minato, Kushina y Shikaku vieron como el Sharingan de Sasuke se activaba, pero las aspas seguían girando y de repente el patrón de color se invirtió y ahora el fondo era negro y sobre este estaba un símbolo parecido al de un átomo.

Sasuke obtuvo el Mangekyö Sharingan. Gracias a que Naruto casi lo obligó a matar a su novia.

Sasuke sacó su Chökuto y la puso frente a sus ojos para verlos. En la cabeza de Sasuke se arremolinaban varias emociones al ver sus nuevos ojos. Primero el enojo de haber sido usado como una herramienta por parte de Naruto al haberlo obligado a atacar a su novia para obtener la evolución de su Döjutsu. Luego alivio debido a que la ceguera de su hermano ahora tenía una cura, algo que según Tsunade era muy poco probable que pasara. También sintió mucha curiosidad debido a que no le haya a una razón plausible al por qué Naruto hizo algo así para que él, un ninja leal a Konoha y que planeaba asesinar a un miembro de Akatsuki, obtuviera uno de los poderes más peligrosos de la historia de los Shinobi. Lo siguiente que sintió era una esperanza, pues a pesar de que había entrenado desde hace ocho años, aún veía muy difícil que pudiera obtener justicia para su clan, para su amigo Shisui, para Izumi, la novia de su hermano y en cierta forma su hermana mayor... Y su madre, la persona que junto a su hermano y su novia, más ha amado en la vida.

Pero con esos ojos, con ese poder, podría vengar lo que pasó aquella noche en que lo encerraron en el infierno, la luna se tornó de un rojo sangre y el cielo nocturno se llenó de plumas negras.

 ** _FLASH BACK._**

Un Sasuke de 7 años de edad regresaba de entrenar en el lago de los Uchiha. Por fin había dominado el Jutsu de Katon: Hösenka no Jutsu, aunque esto fue posible gracias a que su hermano Itachi y sus amigos Izumi y Shisui lo fueron guiando, aunque hace días que no había visto a Shisui y ni Izumi ni Itachi pudieron aparecer ese día, supuso que era debido a que su hermano y ella estaban en una cita o algo así.

Sasuke corría a su casa a pesar de estar demasiado cansado, pero la idea de mostrarle a sus padres el nuevo jutsu le daba energías. Quería ver la cálida sonrisa de su madre y escuchar el "Ese es mi hijo" por parte de su padre.

Pero de repente algo cambia en el ambiente, como si el aire fuera más pesado y la tierra a su alrededor lo estuviera jalando hacia abajo.

De repente una luz roja lo ciega por un momento. La luz viene de detrás de él. Sasuke voltea solo para ver qué alrededor del distrito Uchiha había surgido un enorme muro rojo carmesí que parecía estar hecho de fuego puro. El muro rodeaba toda la propiedad de los Uchiha en Konoha y además de que Sasuke se encontraba lejos de los límites del distrito alcanzó a oler una fuerte esencia a azufre, además de que el muro era de varios metros de alto y unas enormes lenguas de fuego bailaban en la cima, cuál guardianes del infierno. Sasuke se sentía como un indefenso roedor atrapado en el nido de una ve de presa, a momentos de ser devorado.

El instinto le hizo seguir avanzando hacia su casa, esperando que su madre le diera una explicación y que su padre y su hermano, el líder de la Policía Shinobi y un Capitán Anbu respectivamente, lo pudieran proteger de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando en ese momento.

Sasuke continuó su camino, pero de repente escuchó un extraño sonido, como el sonido que se genera al azotar una piedra contra un suelo de madera, que venía de la casa de uno de los compañeros de su padre, Inabi Uchiha. Movido por la curiosidad y al ver que la puerta estaba entreabierta, Sasuke se metió a la casa.

\- Ho...Hola, ¿Hay alguien aquí?- Preguntó Sasuke mientras entraba a la casa. Intentó encender la luz, pero por mucho que usara el interruptor la luz no aparecía. De repente escuchó de nuevo un ruido, pero este ruido parecía al de un animal salvaje comiendo y venía de la habitación principal.

Poco a poco Sasuke fue caminando hacia la habitación, la cual también estaba entreabierta. El sonido se intensificaba mientras más se acercaba, hasta que al fin estuvo frente a ala puerta. Una luz roja provenía desde la habitación, el corazón del pequeño Uchiha se paró por un momento antes de abrir la puerta.

Al instante, supo que había cometido un gran error.

En el suelo se encontraba Inabi Uchiha acostado sobre su hombro izquierdo, viéndolo. Pero la cabeza de Inabi había sido azotada contra el suelo con la fuerza suficiente para abrir su cráneo y que su cerebro saliera de este junto al líquido cefalorraquídeo. Lo siguiente que Sasuke vio fueron los ojos de Inabi, o mejor dicho la falta de estos, pues vacías estaban las cuencas del cráneo de Inabi en donde se supone deberían estar sus ojos, además de que alrededor de la cuencas había un muy considerable número de rasguños y cortes profundos, de los cuales salía sangre. Entre uno de los cortes había una pluma negra.

Pero lo más notable de todo era el ser que producía el ruido. Frente al torso de Inabi se encontraba un ser completamente negro de un metro de alto, parada sobre una pata de ave con tres dedos delanteros y uno trasero, con unos hombros que se movían continuamente y con unas increíblemente grandes alas de plumas negras. La oscura figura se movía en un ligero vaivén, mientras el grotesco sonido seguía y seguía.

Sasuke deja escapar un pequeño quejido por el miedo, lo cual provoca que la extraña criatura se detenga. Con una velocidad prodigios la criatura de negro deja a Inabi y ataca de una patada a Sasuke, tirándolo en el suelo. Ya en el suelo, Sasuke alcanza a ver qué el torso de Inabi está desgarrado, y que por un gran coste le salían las viseras, las cuales se encontraban despedazadas, supuso que eso era obra de la criatura, pues debía ser carnívora. La sola idea de que el ser de negro era un animal carnívoro le causó aún más pavor, si es que era posible.

Sasuke volvió la mirada hacia su atacante y por primera vez pudo verle la cara de la criatura. Comprendió que la criatura era en realidad un ave, pero nunca había visto un ave tan grande, ni siquiera las invocaciones cuervo de Shisui e Itachi podían compararse con el tamaño de ese pájaro. Su cuello largo y su cabeza estaban totalmente desprovistas de plumas y eran de un intenso color piel, como si la cabeza y cuello de esa ave estuvieran hechas de piel vieja y medio podrida. La cabeza de esa enorme ave tenía un pico negro en forma de gancho, el cual estaba manchado con sangre. Detrás del pico del ave había un notable hueco, que Sasuke intuyó era la nariz del ave. Luego estaba el ojo del ave, dado que las aves tienen los ojos a los lados del cráneo, él ave solo podía ver al Uchiha con un ojo a la vez, y en ese momento él ave tenía su ojo izquierdo clavado en el joven Uchiha. El ojo era muy grande y de un color increíblemente negro, tan negro que el reflejo de Sasuke ni siquiera aparecía en este.

Sasuke miró al ave de pies a cabeza y casi le da un ataque cardiaco al ver como él ave sostenía en su pata derecha los ojos de Inabi Uchiha, con él Sharingan activado.

Al comprender las grandes dimensiones del ave y su clara naturaleza carnívora y carroñera, Sasuke comprendió que esa ave era en realidad un buitre. Había oído acerca de los buitres gracias a una de las historias que su madre le había contado acerca de la historia de su clan. Le había dicho que a pesar de que el Clan Uchiha poseía muchos clanes de invocación de diversas y mortíferas especies de ave, el clan de los buitres era posiblemente el clan de invocación más poderoso que su familia poseía gracias a su increíble tamaño y fuerza, lo cual era casi ilógico si se toma en cuenta lo veloz que era su vuelo, su gran habilidad en lo que se refiere al rastreo gracias a su olfato insuperable, ni siquiera los perros del clan Inuzuka los superaban, y a su gran visión que podía distinguir objetivos desde varios cientos metros de altura. Además de que eran increíblemente agresivas en combate, armadas con unas garras extremadamente afiladas y un pico que terminado en una pronunciada curva. Pero que había algo con los buitres, algo que si se era un invocador de esas aves jamás se debía hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero su madre jamás le dijo que era esa prohibición o la consecuencia de esta.

Muchos creían que eran un símbolo de muerte y destrucción, pues al ser aves de carroña el verlas sobre volando un lugar significaba que ahí había muerte y putrefacción. Otros creían que eran símbolo de buena suerte y de purificación, pues se comían los cuerpos muertos y así se evitaban epidemias.

Pero para Sasuke nada de eso importaba en ese momento, pues que él ave que hasta hace unos momentos se estaba comiéndolas entrañas de su pariente estaba frente a él y no sabía que es lo que iba a pasar ahora.

\- Así que el maestro y su ayudante dejaron a uno vivo a parte de los chicos cuervo, la mujer cisne y la chiquilla mestiza.- Empezó a hablar el buitre con una voz dulce y macabra.- Pero me sorprende que de entre tantos guerreros fieros, entrenados y con varios años de experiencia en el fino arte de la matanza, solo haya quedado un polluelo miedoso, aunque a lo mejor les pareciste muy poca cosa como para liquidarte.- El buitre se acercó aún más a Sasuke.- Tal vez debería devorarte, la carne de los niños es muy tierna, no está contaminada con tantas hormonas ni sustancias de píldoras de soldado.- Dijo de nuevo el buitre mientras sacaba su lengua de su pico y lo pasaba por las orillas, quitándose los rastros de sangre de Inabi.- Pero el maestro fue muy estricto con eso de "Únicamente saquen los ojos de todos y contaminen sus cuerpos lo suficiente como para que su código genético no se pueda usar", así que supongo que te dejaré ir, pero no andes diciendo por ahí que el gran y despiadado Buitro anda perdonándole la vida a cada polluelo que se le cruza, un ave rapaz que no mata a sangre fría a su adversario no merece tal título.

Luego de eso Buitro dejó a Sasuke, pasó los ojos de Inabi de su pata derecha hacia su pico y luego extendió sus alas, las cuales apenas y cabían en la habitación, y salió por la ventana, rompiendo toda la pared a su paso.

Sasuke salió de la casa por el agujero que había dejado Buitro, solo para ser cegado por una luz roja del cielo. Alzó la vista y pudo ver que en un cielo totalmente desprovisto de estrellas, la luna estaba de un muy inusual color rojo sangre, luego escuchó ruidos alrededor de él. Varios buitres salían de las casas por las ventanas, aunque aún así destruían toda la pared a su paso. Sasuke pudo distinguir que todas las aves llevaban en su pico los ojos de un Uchiha, además de que cada ave tenía manchas de sangre ya sea en sus picos o en su dorso.

Sasuke vio que todos los buitres se dirigían a una misma dirección, así que decidió ir hacia la misma dirección.

Sasuke ya había corrido unos minutos, cuando un estruendo sacudió el suelo y lo hizo caer. De repente unas tres luces surgían de donde estaba la casa de Sasuke. Una de las luces tenía un tono violeta claro, otro tenía un color verde agua y la última era de un intenso tono rojo. Junto a las luces un intenso humo negro se elevó al cielo, pero el humo empezó a condensarse y a tomar una mordida y demoníaca forma. Un ser humanoide, con un torso parecido al de un humano en extrema desnutrición con cuatro brazos de tres dedos con garras y en la espalda tenía unas alas negras como las de los buitres en el cuello y en las cuatro muñecas se alcanzaban a distinguir collares y brazaletes de oro con muchas y exageradas incrustaciones de joyas. Lo más extraño de la figura era su cabeza, pues a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo, que tenía al menos un liguero parecido a una figura humana, la cabeza era totalmente otra historia, pues el cuello y la cabeza del ser de más o menos cuarenta metros de altura era la de un buitre, pero mostraba una ferocidad y una sed de sangre mil veces mayor a la de Buitro, con ojos rojos como un rubí bañado en un océano de sangre, un pico más dorado y brillante que las múltiples piezas de joyería que poseía. Como si la criatura no estuviera satisfecha con el miedo que su sola imagen infundía, en las manos superiores tenía unas armas que Sasuke jamás había visto antes, eran como espadas, pero su hoja cueva se hacía más hincha conforme llegaba a la punta, terminando en una línea curva. Sasuke nunca pensó que un monstruo de ese aspecto pudiera existir, ni siquiera el monstruo alado de aspecto simiesco sin cara y con grandes colmillos podría compararse con esa criatura de ahí. Sasuke sintió que debido a ese ser el ambiente se llenaba con un pesado olor a muerte y a miseria.

Pero esa sensación se quitó un poco del ambiente cuando las luces empezaron a tomar una forma humanoide. La verde se volvió un soldado de complexión musculosa de cuatro brazos con armadura samurai, con un casco con tres grandes navajas, una en la parte superior de la cabeza y otras a los costados de la cabeza. Las navajas le llegaban hasta el centro de la espalda. La figura humanoide estaba usando una capa roída en las orillas, tenía en el brazo izquierdo superior un enorme escudo con el símbolo de los tres Tomoe en el centro, mientras que en el brazo derecho superior tenía una gran lanza con un filo que bajaba en forma de remolino hasta su base. En las manos inferiores tenía u a flama verde que contenía dentro tres tomo es negros que giraban como el Sharingan. El soldado solo estaba formado de la cintura para arriba, parecía no tener piernas. El soldado parecía tener un aspecto fiero, pero a la vez honorable y un porte heroico.

La luz violeta tenía una forma femenina. Al igual que la primera figura tenia un casco, pero este parecía el de una guerrera amazona o de un guerrero gladiador, cubriendo la nariz con una parte que salía de en medio de la parte frontal del casco. En la parte trasera de la nuca el ser surgía una figura de un ave de cuello largo con las alas extendidas y la cabeza mirando al frente, un cisne, y terminaba en la parte de arriba de la cabeza, como si la estuviera coronando. La figura tenía puesta un manto que parecía estar hecho de plumas de cisne. En la mano derecha superior tenía una Katana, en la mano izquierda tenía una ballesta, y en las manos inferiores tenía unas flamas violetas con el mismo patrón de tres tomoe que el verde, además de que al igual que la figura verde, no tenía piernas. El porte de la figura parecía ser noble y pacífico, pero a la vez parecía estar decidido a entrar en combate.

La última figura era mucho más macabra que las últimas dos. Su color rojo sangre era demasiado macabro, sin contar su aspecto. Sasuke había escuchado en más de una ocasión de los cuentos que los ancianos de su clan contaban acerca de los demonios ogros que acechan en los bosques, siempre los tomó como cuentos para asustar a los niños pequeños, pero la figura roja tenía un aspecto que por un segundo le hacía creer que esos cuentos de había hecho reales. La figura roja tenía una armadura samurai, pero estaba llena de picos, su casco parecía una calavera con un par de cuernos de cabra saliendo de la frente, además de que tenía colmillos que salían de su boca, una barba puntiaguda enmarcaba su rostro. Una capa que parecía estar hecha de fuego cubría el torso de la figura. Al igual que las otras tenía cuatro brazos, pero estos eran mucho más macizos que los de los otros dos. En la mano superior derecha tenía una espada, en la izquierda tenía un escudo rodeado de picos y con fuego negro saliendo de estos. En su mano inferior derecha estaba la misma llamarada do los mismos tomoe que en los otros tres, y en la mano inferior derecha había una cadena con varios Tomoe incrustados. La cadena estaba enredada en su brazo en forma de espiral.

Al ver a los guerreros de luz, Sasuke escuchó dentro de su cabeza una voz varonil y con tono de mando que decía la palabra "Susano'o". Escuchó esa palabra tan clara y fuertemente que por un momento pensó que alguien se la haya dicho al oído, pero recordó que estaba solo así que pensó que solo lo había imaginado.

De repente la figura verde empezó a pelear contra el monstruo de cabeza de buitre mientras que la figura violeta y la figura roja se enfrascaban en un combate. A su alrededor había varios buitres peleando contra cuervos y grandes pájaros blancos, cisnes, además de que también empezaron a surgir varias llamaradas de fuego y bolas de fuego hacia los buitres.

El impulso de cualquier persona hubiera sido el correr en dirección contraria a esos seres lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran, pero algo dentro de él le gritaba que fuera a ese lugar tan pronto como le fuera posible. Además Sasuke no había visto ni a sus padres, ni a su hermano ni a los amigos de este, esperaba que tal vez pudiera encontrarlos ahí. Así que Sasuke corrió hacia ahí.

La criatura buitre empezó a atacar al ser verde con sus espadas curvas, mientras que la criatura verde lanzaba varios golpes e intentaba apuñalar al hombre buitre. En un instante el buitre le dio una mordida al guerrero verde en el hombro izquierdo, y poco a poco un Aura negra empezó a cubrir esa parte del guerrero, el cual empezaba a golpear fuertemente en el pecho del hombre buitre para que lo dejara de morder, hasta que al fin la bestia lo dejo y el guerrero aprovechó para golpearle la cabeza con su escudo, lo cual hizo que el hombre buitre cayera al suelo. La figura verde tomó su lanza, la cual se encendió en llamas negras, y la apuntó contra la cabeza del monstruo buitre, pero este alcanzó a detenerlo con una de sus espadas, la cual se empezó a derretir debido al fuego de la lanza. El buitre se logró poner de pie y retomó su combate contra el ser verde, pero ahora solo tenía una espada.

Mientras que la figura violeta empezaba a pelear contra la figura roja. La figura roja peleaba con gran brutalidad e inmensa fuerza bruta, mientras que la figura violeta peleaba con velocidad y gracia, casi como si estuviera bailando, pero lamentablemente parecía que la figura roja tenía más poder y le daba más de un golpe a la figura violeta. Cada estocada que la figura violeta daba con su espada la figura roja la paraba o con su escudo o con su propia espada. Las flechas de la figura violeta se clavaban en el escudo de la figura roja, aunque algunas pocas lograban dar en el blanco para luego estallar en una llamarada de fuego negro. Pero la figura roja respondía usando su cadena con tomoe par atacar y además del fuego con tres tomoe salían volando cual Shuriken. El fuego de las manos de la figura violeta también formaba Shuriken hechas de tomoe, pero chocaban y se destruían contra las del enemigo.

La pelea parecía un pleito entre dioses ante los ojos de Sasuke, y poco a poco se acercaba más a su casa.

Después de unos minutos estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver varias cosas. En primera, su casa ahora estaba totalmente en ruinas, las cuales estaban siendo quemadas por el fuego negro que las figuras gigantes disparaban en sus ataques. Por puro instinto de sobre vivencia, Sasuke se colocó detrás de un poste de luz para así evitar que los presentes; ya sean humanos, aves o monstruos, lo vieran.

Lo segundo que Sasuke pudo ver es que una parada de cuervos y otra de cisnes se enfrentaban contra los buitres, mientras que su hermano y su novia también se enfrentaban a las gigantescas aves usando sus kunai, Shuriken y todos los jutsu a que podían usar contra las gigantescas aves. En el suelo había muchos charcos de sangre y varias plumas negras y blancas.

Lo tercero que pudo ver Sasuke, y lo que más le sorprendió, fue ver que dentro del guerrero verde se encontraba su amigo Shisui, mientras que su madre y su padre se encontraban dentro de los guerreros violeta y rojo, respectivamente. Shisui estaba usando la ropa que normalmente llevaba, aunque su Tantö se había roto y ahora terminaba en punta, lo cual aún lo hacía útil para su principal propósito, matar personas. Pero algo que Sasuke pudo notar en Shisui y que movió algo muy dentro de su alma, fueron los ojos. Su Sharingan había desaparecido y en su lugar había unos ojos con un diseño extraño, con un fondo rojo y una figura de cuatro puntas, como una Shuriken, alrededor de la pupila. Por alguna razón, en lo más profundo de la mente de Sasuke, las palabras "Mangekyö Sharingan" surgieron espontáneamente, como si alguien se las hubiera susurrado.. A parte de los ojos, el aspecto de Shisui no había cambiado mucho, algo que Sasuke no podía decir de sus padres.

Su madre estaba vistiendo una armadura samurai de color blanco con el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda y en la cintura tenía atadas dos katanas funda y mango blanco y al final de su espalda tenía atado un enorme pergamino blanco como el color que la luna normalmente tenía. Sasuke jamás había visto a su madre con ese semblante en la cara. Su rostro era una fusión de furia, enojo, valentía y tristeza. Por alguna razón a su memoria llegó el recuerdo de su primer día de clases en la Academia, cuando Iruka al conocer quiénes eran sus padres lo llamó "Hijo del Ojo Malvado y de la Muerte Blanca". La primera vez que escuchó eso podía entender que llamaran así a su padre, pues él mejor que nadie sabía que su padre podría dar mucho miedo si se lo proponía, pero ¿Su madre, la gentil y pacífica mujer que siempre lo cuidaba y que siempre le daba ánimos, la "Muerte Blanca"? No lo podía creer, al menos, no hasta ahora que la veía con esa armadura blanca. Al igual que con Shisui, el Sharingan normal de su madre había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba una figura un tanto extraña. La Iris se volvió totalmente negra, mientras que encima de esta un símbolo de color rojo aparecía. El símbolo eran tres aspas conectadas en la base y que se enrollaban consigo mismas mientras más se alargaban, además de que su pupila se había tornado de un color rojo.

Luego de ver a su madre, Sasuke miró a su padre. El líder del clan Uchiha y jefe de la policía ninja de Konoha siempre había tenido un aspecto un tanto terrorífico, pero ahora su aspecto reflejaba lo que era en realidad, un temible y despiadado Guerrero. Estaba usando una armadura samurai roja con detalles de flamas negras, tenía un cinturón con varios frascos de vidrio llenos de un líquido transparente, su manto de plumas de ave estaba roto y había perdido muchas piezas, además usaba la banda ninja de Konoha, la cual tenía el símbolo partido por la mitad por una zanja. Al final de su espalda se encontraba un enorme pergamino de color negro con una hoz metida dentro, lo raro era que el filo de la hoz asemejaba a la cabeza de un buitre. Sus manos estaban bañadas de sangre seca, al igual que la Katana que tenía en las manos. El rostro de Fugaku, al igual que el de su esposa, mostraba muchas emociones a la vez. Principalmente mostraba un enorme enojo, además de un inmenso dolor. Sus ojos también habían cambiado, ahora los tratas oboe de su Sharingan eran aspas largas conectadas en la base y con un punto negro junto a estas.

Ninguno de los combatientes se había dado cuenta de la llegada de Sasuke, así que siguieron peleando. De repente Fugaku empezó a hablar con una voz que dejaba ver una enorme ira reprimida.

\- Sinceramente no te entiendo, cariño, ¿Por qué te opones a mi? ¿Por qué tú y toda nuestra familia decidió traicionar al clan por esta miserable aldea y darme la espalda? ¿Acaso la amistad que tienes con esa idiota Uzumaki te ha afectado tanto?- Decía Fugaku mientras que su guerrero rojo tenía agarrado al de Mikoto por el cuello.

Mikoto, a pesar de su aspecto feroz, también lucía cansada. Tal parecía que invocar a aquel guerrero violeta y luchar contra su marido y su guerrero rojo le estaba drenando cada gota de chakra de su cuerpo. Aunque Fugaku tampoco estaba en mejor condición, se veía demasiado cansado y estaba sudando a mares.

\- ¿Quieres saber el por qué, Fugaku-Tan? ¿Quieres saber por qué decidí apoyar a Konoha en lugar de ser tu recatada y obediente esposa, querido?- Decía Mikoto, dejando en claro que sentía una enorme rabia por el hombre que prometió amar hasta que la muerte los separe- Si, en un principio pensaba como tú, y pensaba que el golpe de estado era la única forma para que nuestro clan recuperara el prestigio y el respeto que había perdido desde el ataque del Kyübi, pero Kushina me recordó lo que es la amistad, lo que significa la Voluntad de Fuego, gracias a ella me libré de la asquerosa y estúpida Maldición de Odio que ha matado a tantos Uchiha, que hizo que tu abuelo decidiera dejar la aldea que fundó con su mejor amigo y que lo convirtió en un monstruo...- Mikoto hizo una pausa mientras miraba a su marido, por un momento se vio una expresión de amor y compasión en la cara de la mujer, pero entre lágrimas de un intenso color carmesí esa expresión se fue para ser reemplazada por una de ira y rabia.- Rechacé la Maldición de Odio que corrompió al hombre cariñoso, valiente y noble del que enamoré y que lo convirtió en un monstruo capaz de matar a su familia y de mandar a su aves de rapiña a demacrar de manera blasfema los cuerpos sin vida de su clan, del cual era cabeza y guía ¿Eso te parece suficiente razón para no seguirte, Fugaku?

Tal parecía que cada apalabra solo puso a Fugaku más y más enojado, así que decidió terminar la discusión.

\- Pues si así lo quieres, querida esposa, bien, podrás unirte a nuestros congéneres en el mundo puro y lamentarte por el error que tú, tu hijo, su amigo y su maldita novia mestiza.- Dijo Fugaku con un notable asco y desprecio esa última palabra.- Aún no puedo creer que Sekiei, la hija de un Uchiha tan notable y talentoso como Kagami se atreviera a casarse fuera del clan y a tener descendencia, rompiendo la tradición de los Uchiha, aunque claro, su hermano, Kemuri, no era mejor. Muriendo por proteger a los plebeyos y dejando a dos hijos, uno un inútil que murió apenas despertó el Sharingan y otro, un traidor que pronto mi amigo Tash destruirá.- Dijo Fugaku mientras volteaba por un instante a ver a Shisui, el cual estaba perdiendo la pelea contra la criatura buitre, ahora identificada con el nombre de Tash.- Pero vasta de charla, es hora de que choquemos nuestros Susano'o hasta que uno de los dos muera, y créeme cuando digo que ese no seré yo.

\- Tampoco yo, querido esposo.- Dijo Mikoto.- Además de que el vencedor obtiene algo más que su vida, obtiene la luz eterna.- Ante estas palabras a Fugaku le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo.

La pelea se retomó. Fugaku y Mikoto se concentraron en su pelea y no notaron que las cosas no pintaban muy bien para Shisui. Tash lo estaba atacando con su espada y con las zarpad de sus brazos, era tan veloz que Shisui apenas podía hacerle frente con su Susano'o tel escudo de este. De repente Tash, con una puñalada de su espada, logró hacer que el Susano'o de Shisui perdiera la lanza y el escudo. Tash saltó lo suficientemente alto para poder tomar el Susano'o de Shisui por los hombros, luego empezó a volar. Se elevaba cada vez más, mientras que Shisui hacía todo lo que podía para que Tash lo soltara. Lamentablemente Tash lo soltó cuando ya estaban a varios metros de altura, lo cual provocó que al caer al suelo se creará un pequeño estruendo, el cual sacó a Sasuke de su escondite, y los buitres que luchaban contra Itachi e Izumi se apartaron, al igual que los cuervos y los cisnes. Incluso los Susano'o de Fugaku y de Mikoto se desactivaron debido al impacto, pero Fugaku aprovechó para atacar a Mikoto, fue tan rápido que apenas pudo esquivarlo, pero Fugaku alcanzó a hacerle una herida en el costado izquierdo. Mikoto, al ver que estaba herida, decidió escapar usando un Shunshin de fuego y humo.

Cuando el polvo que levantó la caída de Shisui se disipó, se pudo ver cómo él Susano'o de Shisui se iba deshaciendo entre llamas verdes, mientras que Shisui se levantaba con trabajo.

Ante ese Suceso, Sasuke corrió hacia Shisui.

\- ¡Shisui!- Gritó Sasuke mientras corría, lo cual llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

\- ¡Sasuke, lárgate de aquí!- Gritó Itachi al ver cómo su hermano se dirigía a la línea de fuego. Trató de ir a reunirse con Sasuke, pero un enorme buitre le impedía el paso.

Sasuke no hizo caso y se acercó a Shisui, el cual estaba apenas de pie y lo ayudó a que no se derrumbara en el piso.

\- Sa-Sasuke.- Dijo Shisui, mientras de su boca salía un poco de sangre.- Aléjate de aquí ahora.

\- No te voy a dejar en ese estado, te tengo que llevar al hospital.- Dijo Sasuke con gran determinación en sus palabras.

De repente un gran estruendo azota a los dos Uchiha. Era Tash, el cual de repente se convirtió en una enorme nube de vapor negro, la cual se fue encogiendo hasta ser del tamaño de un hombre de dos metros y medio de estatura con complexión muy delgada. La nube se fue condensando hasta tomar de nuevo la forma sólida de Tash, pero ahora de un tamaño humano.

\- Vaya, un polluelo intentando salvar a un cuervo, que dulce, me da náuseas.- Dijo Tash. Su voz era demasiado aguda y rasposa, y su forma de hablar era la de un psicópata.- Bueno, ahora tengo aún más alimento, deberían sentirse honrados de ser devorados por mi, Tash, el indomable, el irresistible, el causante de epidemias, bebedor de sangre inocente.- Sasuke estaba seguro de que si Tash pudiera sonreír, lo estaría haciendo, pero solo se relamió los labios al ver a Sasuke y a Shisui.

\- Basta, Tash.- se escuchó la voz de Fugaku, mientras aparecía detrás de la bestia con el mismo Shunshin con el que se había desaparecido.- No te atrevas a ponerle una zarpa encima a mi hijo a menos que te lo ordene.

\- "A menos que me lo órdenes", insignificante humano, no importa si eres el invocador de mi raza, tú no me puedes mandar.

\- Si puedo, te he ofrecido como ofrenda una masacre y les he dado carne fresca a los tuyos, así que por está noche soy tu dueño, y te ordenó que no toques a mi hijo.- Dijo Fugaku mientras que de detrás de su espalda sacaba la hoz que tenía dentro del pergamino.- Así que obedece o tú y los tuyos regresarán a Calormen y tú volverás a estar encerrado en Helgrind.

Tash miró a Fugaku con desprecio, para luego hacerse a un lado, lo que hizo que Fugaku quedara frente a Shisui y Sasuke. Fugaku empezó a caminar hacia los dos jóvenes, mientras usaba la hoz como bastón.

\- Hola Sasuke, supongo que te quedaste hasta tarde entrenando en ese estúpido lago.- Dijo Fugaku, con un cierto deje de amabilidad, pero Sasuke no respondió.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no le respondes a tu padre? Oh, debes estarte preguntando qué está pasando, ¿Verdad? Pues verás, hijo, resulta que el clan, nuestro clan, se han vuelto todos traidores y perros falderos de los Senju, y nuestro clan tiene un postura muy estricta con los traidores.

\- ¿Traidores?¿Nos llamas traidores solo porque no quisimos ayudarte a destruir la aldea? Estas loco, Fugaku.- Dijo Shisui, para luego dejar de hablar debido a que empezó a toser sangre.

\- Deberías dejar de hablar, Shisui, debes tener un pulmón colapsado, eso siempre impide la oratoria.- Dijo Fugaku.- Como te iba diciendo, Sasuke, antes de ser tan descortésmente interrumpido, lo que has visto es la pena de muerte para los traidores del clan. Hace poco decidí tomar lo que por derecho le pertenece a los Uchiha, algo que se nos ha negado desde hace varios años, el mando de Konoha. El clan Uchiha fundó esta aldea y, pese a eso, nos hemos tenido que arrodillar ante los Senju. Los dos primeros Hokage fueron Senju, el tercero no fue más que el moño cilindrero del bastardo de Tobirama, y ahora, la gota que colmó el bazo, no sólo un Senju, sino un Senju mestizo y nieto de Tobirama, quien mató a más de cien Uchiha con ese maldito Hiraishin. Y por si eso fuera poco, nos echó la culpa del ataque del zorro demonio y nos mandó a un rincón aislado de la aldea y nos vigilaba cual criminales, eso fue el colmo. Decidí tomar Konoha por la fuerza y adjudicarme el título que siempre debió ser mío, el puesto de Hokage. Pero subestimé a ese mal nacido de Minato y su lengua viperina, uso mi ahora renegado primogénito para poner al clan en mi contra, incluso tu madre me traicionó. Así que, como cabeza del clan Uchiha condené a todos los traidores a muerte. Supuse que lo ineptos plebeyos de la aldea lo notarían e intentarían hacer algo, así que decidí usar un viejo jutsu del clan, Uchiha Kaenjin, para tener algo de privacidad, aunque es una gran ventaja que los mejores Anbu de la aldea se hayan ido en busca del mocoso de Minato y que un amigo mío, o mejor dicho aliado, se haya encargado del resto de los Anbu. Así que ahora, hijo mío, ¿Qué harás ahora? Por como lo veo tienes dos opciones, unirte a los traidores y compartir su mismo destino, o unirte a mi y gobernar a mi lado como mi único y fiel heredero, decide.- Dijo Fugaku mientras lo apuntaba con su hoz.

Sasuke estaba digiriendo todo lo que había dicho su padre, y todo lo que había visto esa noche se empezó a entremezclar en su cabeza.

\- No lo escuches, Sasuke.- Dijo Shisui.- Tal vez sea cierto que al clan no lo han tratado muy bien desde el incidente del Kyübi, pero Minato-Sama ha trabajado muy duro para resolverlo, además no es como si el clan hubiera hecho mucho para mejorar su imagen en la aldea. Muchos se han comportado como unos idiotas arrogantes que merecían el mundo solo por ser un Uchiha, la verdad la alegría del clan disminuyó drásticamente cuando mi hermano mayor, Obito, murió en la guerra. A pesar de no ser muy talentoso en las artes Shinobi, él era un gran exponente de la voluntad de fuego y contagiaba de entusiasmo y humildad al clan. Cuando él se fue, esa alegría se fue y el clan se fue volcando hacía la oscuridad y la Maldición de Odio, ese estigma que el clan Uchiha ha tenido desde tiempos del Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

\- Escucha a este idiota, Sasuke, solo le hecha la culpa al clan, se lamenta por un estúpido perdedor que murió inútilmente y cuenta historias tan viejas que él ni siquiera puede entender. Solo le estoy dando al clan lo que ha merecido desde el inicio del Ninjutsu, el liderazgo absoluto. Así que Sasuke, hijo mío, te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Te unirás a mí?

Sasuke siempre había sido un niño que veía a su padre como a un ídolo, siempre había admirado su seriedad y su talento como Shinobi, y ahora le daba la oportunidad de estar con él, pero todo lo que había visto esa noche, los buitres, los cuerpos cercenados de todos los miembros de su clan, los muros de fuego que se levantaron alrededor del complejo de su clan. Además de que las palabras de su padre indicaban que quería iniciar una guerra civil en la aldea, lo cual le costaría la vida a varias personas en la aldea y posiblemente atraería la atención de las aldeas enemigas. Itachi en repetidas ocasiones le había hablado de la vida Shinobi y de las cosas a las que tuvo que hacerle frente durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Shinobi, él no quería pasar por eso.

\- N-No, no puedo seguirte padre, estás equivocado, esto está mal.- Dijo Sasuke con notorio miedo en us palabras.

Fugaku solo entrecerró los ojos y miró con desprecio a Sasuke, mientras que Shisui lo miró con orgullo.

\- De acuerdo, Sasuke, si así lo quieres, muere.- Dijo Fugaku para luego voltear a ver a Tash.-Mátalos.

Ante esas palabras Tash corrió rápidamente hacía los dosUchiha, pero Shisui tomó a Sasuke por los hombros y en un parpadeo estaban junto a Itachi e Izumi quienes estaban dentro de la sala de una de las muchas casas del clan Uchiha, la cual tenía apartados un par de cadáveres de un matrimonio Uchiha.

Itachi, al ver que su hermano corrió frente a él, se inclinó y lo abrazó. Mientras que Izumi corrió hacia Shisui y empezó a usar Ninjutsu médico para curar el pulmón de Shisui.

\- Que bueno que estás bien, Sasuke.- Dijo Itachi mientras Izumi se acercaba a los dos, debido a que había terminado de curar a Shisui. Itachi volteó a ver a Izumi con mirada sería.- Izumi, , toma a Sasuke e intenten salir del distrito, caben un túnel si es necesario.

\- Si.- Dijo Izumi mientras tomaba a Sasuke por la mano derecha, pero Sasuke la soltó de un jalón.

\- No, me quiero quedar aquí.- Dijo Sasuke con gran decisión.

\- Sasuke, no seas infantil, esto es demasiado peligros para ti.- Dijo Itachi a su hermano.

\- Lo sé, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que me quede, que debo estar aquí.- Dijo Sasuke con total decisión mientras ponía su mano sobre su corazón y veía a su hermano.

\- Pero que tierno, amor fraternal, me da asco.- Dijo Tash, el cual los veía a todos desde el agujero en la pared por el que antes había salido un buitre.- ¿De verdad creyeron que podrían escapar de mí, la Sombra de la muerte? No me hagan reír, mi olfato es el más agudo y refinado del mundo, nada se le escapa a mi olfato.

\- Vete, asqueroso monstruo.- Dijo Izumi con un notorio enojo.

\- Vaya, vaya, la mestiza se hace la valiente, que risa. Bueno, el maldito bastardo de Fugaku me ordenó llevarlos a los cuatro con vida ante el y luego buscar a su rebelde esposa.

Con movimientos inhumanamente rápidos, Tash logra noquear a los Uchiha y toma a cada uno en uno de su cuatro brazos. Luego de eso Tash desaparece en un Shunshin de humo morado.

Minutos después Tash reaparece en el Santuario Nakano, en el cual se encontraba Fugaku.

Tash tira a los cuatro Uchiha frente a su invocador, luego el monstruo chasca los dedos y alrededor de las muñecas y los tobillos de todos aparecen cuerdas negras que les restringen la movilidad. También aparecen unas cuerdas negras que los amordazan.

Poco a poco los cuatro empiezan a despertar debido a la presión que las cuerdas ejercen en sus manos extremidades.

\- Es bueno ver a los últimos traidores derrotados y postrados ante mí, ahora ¿A quién hay que matar primero?- Dice Fugaku mientras miraba a los cuatro jóvenes y caminaba frente a ellos, hasta que se detuvo frente a Shisui.- Tal vez deba empezar con el que ha obtenido más fama, a pesar de su corta edad. Shisui del Cuerpo parpadeante, nieto de Kagami Uchiha, hijo de Kemuri y de Yakimasu Uchiha, hermano de un idiota que murió por salvar a un plebeyo.- Luego de eso Fugaku da un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a Izumi.- O debería empezar con alguien que jamás debió de nacer, la mestiza. Izumi Uchiha, igualmente nieta de Kagami Uchiha, hija de la estúpida de Sekiei y de un plebeyo.- Luego de eso Fugaku vuelve a caminar hasta estar frente a Itachi.- O tal vez deba empezar con el que, a parte de traicionar al clan, traicionó a su familia. Itachi, mi propio hijo, mi primogénito, en mi vida ha habido muy pocos momentos felices, y uno de esos fue el día de tu nacimiento. Verte crecer fue una incalculable dicha, ver cómo te fortalecías para algún día liderar el clan fue un regocijo indescriptible, pero te asociaste con esta Uchiha impura y te pusiste en mi contra, que gran decepción.- Luego Fugaku mira a Sasuke con gran tristeza.- Por último mi hijo menor, Sasuke, un nombre el cual yo me negué rotundamente a que tuvieras debido a que te marcaba como una mascota de esta aldea, personalmente quería que te llamarás Tajima. No eres tan talentoso como Itachi, pero al ver cómo trabajabas tan duro me hacía sentir demasiado orgulloso, te diré un secreto, cada noche antes de dormir le decía a tu madre muchas cosas acerca de ti, de lo orgulloso que estaba de ti y que tal vez tú deberías ser quien sea la cabeza de los Uchiha, pero lamentablemente te pareces demasiado a tu estúpida madre, que decepción. Tal vez deba empezar contigo, al ser el más joven aún no conoces la horrible locura de estar vivo.- Dice Fugaku mientras mira a Sasuke y saca desde su espada su guadaña y la apunta hacia Sasuke.- Adiós, hijo mío.

Con esas palabras Fugaku empieza a balancear su guadaña frente a Sasuke, y cuando está por clavar el filo de la guadaña en la espada de Sasuke, una Katana blanca sale disparada hacia la cabeza de Fugaku, pero este alcanza a quitarse en el último momento, quedando únicamente con una cortada sobre el pómulo izquierdo.

Desde detrás de uno de los pilares del templo sale Mikoto, con varios kunai y Shuriken entre los dedos. Mikoto lanza rápidamente sus armas en dirección a su esposo, el cual empieza a balancear su guadaña en círculos para así evitar el ataques hacer que las diversas armas se claven en el suelo a su alrededor.

\- Que estúpida has sido al regresar, querida esposa. Ahora morirás junto al resto de los traidores.- Dijo Fugaku mientras señalaba a su esposa con su guadaña y Tash lanzaba un fuerte y agudo gruñido desde sus fauces.

\- Ese siempre fue tu problema, Fugaku. Siempre tuviste un pensamiento demasiado reducida, nunca fuiste bueno viendo planes dentro de los planes. Kai.

Luego de esas palabras un pequeño sonido empieza a escucharse desde el suelo. Las diversas armas de Mikoto tenían sellos enrollados. Pero no eran sellos explosivos. Eran sellos luminosos. Sellos que encierran una pequeña cantidad de luz solar. Y cuando se activan son una muy útil bomba de luz que sirve para segar al enemigo.

Pero ese no era el plan de Mikoto.

Cuando la luz de los sellos salió disparada, Tash soltó un largo y lastimero alarido y se cubrió la cara con sus cuatro brazos, a los cuales le salieron ampollas y empezaron a humear.

\- ¡Mis ojos! ¡Maldita perra, te asesinaré!- Bramó Tash mientras caminaba hacia atrás y chocaba contra la pared del templo.

Al igual que su invocación, Fugaku también sufrió un poco de daño debido a los sellos luminosos. La luz que soltaron dañó su vista y, tomando en cuenta el gran esfuerzo que había hecho al invocar el Susano'o, el daño fue muy grande.

Mientras Fugaku y Tash estaban distraídos, Mikoto aprovechó para acercarse a sus hijos, a Shisui y a Izumi. Extendió la mano como si esperara a recibir algo, y de repente su Katana, la cual había quedado incrustada en una de las paredes del templo, se empezó a mover por sí sola hasta llegar a la mano de Mikoto. Luego Mikoto usó su Katana para liberar a sus compañeros de las cuerdas de Tash. Una vez que estuvieron libres, usaron el Shunshin para escapar, aunque Itachi tuvo que cargar a Sasuke.

Ahora los 5 Uchiha se encontraban en el lago del distrito Uchiha. Ahora que estaban ms calmados, los jóvenes pudieron ver una venda ensangrentada alrededor del abdomen de Mikoto.

\- ¡Kaa-San!- Gritó Itachi mientras se acercaba a su madre junto a Izumi, quien empezó a usar el Jutsu: Palma Mística para empezar a curar la herida, pero por el gesto que tenía en la cara supo que estaba haciendo poco efecto.

\- Mikoto Kaa-San, debemos llevarla al hospital, la herida parece tener un veneno que impide que la cure.- Dijo Izumi con una notable preocupación.

\- Tranquila Izumi-Chan, estaré bien, si logramos derrotar a Fugaku, el jutsu que encierra al distrito cesará y podremos salir.- Dijo Mikoto.

\- Pero ¿Cómo nos desharemos de Fugaku y de su monstruo?- Dijo Shisui.

\- Por Tash no te preocupes, es débil ante la luz y ante ataques Suiton, mientras estemos junto a una gran fuente de agua y tengamos a dos de los mejores maestros de Suiton de la aldea.- Dice Mikoto mientras ve a Itachi y a Izumi.- No nos tendremos que preocupar de Tash ni del resto de sus buitres.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Sasuke se encontraba callado y con una mirada vacía, hasta que Mikoto se acercó a él y lo rodeó con un abrazo.

\- Sasuke, lamentó que hayas tenido que ver esto, pero quiero que entiendas que los Uchiha hemos cometido muchos errores a lo largo de la historia, errores que nos hemos esforzado por enmendar, y tu padre quería que cometiéramos otro gran error, uno que le costaría la vida a cientos de inocentes y que podría provocar otra guerra Shinobi. No quería que vieras nada de eso, esperaba que, al ver todo lo que estaba pasando en el distrito, te quedarás aquí y estuvieras a salvo, pero...

\- Katon: Göka Messhitsu.- Dijo una voz grave y macabra, interrumpiendo a Mikoto. El origen de la voz era un hombre que estaba parado en la rama de un árbol lejano. El hombre era de largo y en punta, vestía una túnica marrón, pantalones negros, sandalias Shinobi negras y un cinturón negro do de estaba amarrada una Katana con su funda. Pero lo más extraño de ese sujeto era la máscara de porcelana blanca con un solo agujero para el ojo derecho, junto al cual habían unos dibujos de flamas de fuego negro.

El sujeto tenía la mano derecha frente a su cara, justo en donde debería estar su boca, además de que la punta de su dedo índice, formando un círculo, del cuál salía una enorme bola de fuego.

\- **[Tigre-Serpiente-Rata-Serpiente-Tigre] Suiton: Suijinheki.-** Itachi e Izumi hicieron las sellos manuales casi al mismo tiempo y gritaron el nombre del Jutsu. Momentos después el agua del lago salió de este y formó una pared de agua que evitó la mayor parte del ataque de fuego. Pero poco a poco la pared se fue evaporando y los Uchiha tuvieron que saltar para evitar el resto del ataque.

Ahora los Uchiha se encontraban al otro lado del lago. Pero frente a ellos un remolino empezaba a formarse y de este salió el enmascarado.

\- Vaya, veo que Fugaku no pudo terminar su parte del trabajo, a pesar de que fui yo quien cargó con la parte más pesada al eliminar a la Policía Militar.- Dijo l enmascarado con un deje de burla en su voz.- Supongo que tendré que eliminarlos.- Dijo el enmascarado, aunque su voz se apagó un momento al ver a Shisui y a Izumi.

\- ¿Quién eres?- Dijo Itachi mientras apuntaba al enmascarado con un kunai y Mikoto hacia lo mismo, solo que usando su Katana.

\- Buena pregunta, pero dudo que la respuesta satisfaga tu curiosidad, Itachi-Kun- Dijo el enmascarado.- Yo soy nadie. No necesito ser alguien y no quiero ser alguien. Soy una existencia vacía, un hueco creado por este mundo Shinobi sin sentido y lleno de odio. Solo existo para cumplir con mi meta, con mi objetivo. Pero supongo que esa respuesta no te sirve, así que para fines prácticos y por lo inusual de esta situación, pueden dirigirse a mí como "Tobi".

\- ¿Por qué no dejas de alardear de una buena vez?- Dijo Fugaku, el cual apareció en el cielo, parado sobre uno de sus buitres.

Fugaku calló detrás de los Uchiha, haciendo que junto con Tobi los tuvieran rodeados.

\- Así que él es tu ayudante, ya se me hacía extraño que tú acabarás con todos los Uchiha sin un rasguño.- Dijo Mikoto con un gran enojo.

\- ¿Ayudante? No lo creo, yo soy más un... Patrocinador. Necesito socios para llevar a cabo mi meta, y cuando me encontré a Fugaku le propuse ayudarle si se unía a mis pequeños negocios.- Dijo Tobi.

\- Bueno, basta de charla, eliminemos a estos Uchiha traidores.- Dijo Fugaku mientras empuñaba su guadaña.

\- Con gusto.- Dijo Tobi mientras desenfundaba su Katana.

Ambos Uchiha atacaron al pequeño grupo, el cual no se quedó quieto. Izumi e Itachi fueron al encuentro de Tobi, mientras que Shisui y Mikoto fueron a pelear contra Fugaku, dejando a Sasuke apartado de las peleas.

Tanto Mikoto y Shisui estaba heridos, pero Fugaku tampoco estaba en su mejor momento. Esa era una pelea a muerte con sus últimas fuerzas. Fugaku evitaba las estocadas de la Katana de Mikoto con el mango de su guadaña, mientras contrarrestaba los ataques de Shisui y su Tantö.

Mientras Itachi e Izumi peleaban contra Tobi, pero casi de inmediato se dieron cuenta de que era inútil, pues al parecer este tenía la habilidad de hacerse intangible. Esto lo notaron por primera vez cuando Izumi lanzó una Shuriken e Itachi realizó el Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para que en lugar de una fueran cien Shuriken. Pero todas y cada una de esas armas lo a atravesaron como si fuera un espejismo. Su intangibilidad se confirmó cuando Itachi hizo el Suiton: Suigadan y los colmillos de agua solo lo atravesaron. Las cosas solo empeoraron cuando del ojo visible de Tobi empezaron a salir enormes Shuriken que volaron contra Itachi e Izumi.

Mientras Fugaku tomó la ofensiva y empezó a atacar a Mikoto y a Shisui. Normalmente Shisui era más veloz que Fugaku, pero la herida en sus pulmones le estaba pasando factura y apenas podía usar el Shunshin sin sentir que sus pulmones empezaban a llenarse de sangre. Además de que tanto Fugaku como Mikoto y Shisui debían esquivar las enormes Shuriken que disparaba Tobi desde su ojo derecho.

En un momento del combate, Tobi fue corriendo hacia Itachi, el cual fue a su encuentro, pero al encontrarse, Tobi solo lo atravesó y, cuando Tobi estuvo detrás de Itachi, le dio una patada giratoria en la cabeza y luego un puñetazo en el abdomen, mandándolo a volar y chocando contra un árbol, pero lo peor fue cuando Tobi lanzó su Katana hacia Itachi y esta se clavó en su hombro derecho y atravesó el tronco del árbol, obligando a Itachi a permanecer atrapado en el árbol. Mientras que Izumi fue a su encuentro con un kunai en la mano, pero Tobi fue más veloz que Izumi y logró hacerle un barrido en los pies, tomarla por la muñeca de la mano derecha, torcerle el brazo y lanzarla varios metros hasta caer al suelo. Al caer, Izumi lleva su mano izquierda a su brazo derecho, intentando empezar a usar su Ninjutsu médico en ella misma.

Pero antes de que pueda hacer algo por su condición, Tobi empieza de nuevo el ataque contra Izumi, lanzándole otra vez enorme Shuriken desde su ojo derecho. Itachi quiere ir en su ayuda, pero estaba aún débil de los golpes recibidos por Tobi. Parecía que Izumi estaba perdida, cuando...

Shisui seguía peleando contra Fugaku, pero ahora lo hacía solo debido a que Fugaku le propinó un fuerte puñetazo a Mikoto en la herida que le había hecho con su guadaña hace un par de horas: Shisui, que estaba deteniendo el ataque de la guadaña de Fugaku con su Tantö, ve como una enorme Shuriken estaba a punto de asesinar a su prima. Así que, desde el fondo de su corazón desea hacer algo para ayudarle, lo cual hace que una pequeña cantidad de chakra se dispare en su cerebro y en su su ojos, haciendo que Shisui mire fijamente la Shuriken que estaba a punto de matar a su prima, para qué segundo después está Shuriken desaparezca en un remolino al igual que el remolino del ojo de Tobi.

Luego de eso Shisui sintió un rápido descenso en sus reservas de chakra y un inmenso dolor en su ojo izquierdo, lo cual Fugaku aprovechó para darle una patada en el pecho y, cuando Shisui se dobló de dolor, logró encajarle su guadaña en la espalda, atravesando su torso junto con su corazón.

Parece que por un segundo el mundo y el tiempo se detuvieron. Itachi vio la escena con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se salían de sus órbitas, Mikoto tenía la quijada temblorosa, a Izumi se le inundaban los ojos de lágrimas, a Tobi le dio un liguero temblor en la mano derecha, el cual pudo controlar rápidamente, y Sasuke se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar las ganas de vomitar.

Cuando el ambiente perdió un poco de la tensión, Fugaku puso su pie derecho sobre las costillas de Shisui y lo empujó hacia abajo mientras jalaba su guadaña para así sacar la mortífera arma del cuerpo sin vida de Shisui. Cuando Fugaku liberó su guadaña del cuerpo de Shisui, la clavó en el suelo mientras se inclinaba hacia el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero de clan, lo puso boca arriba y acercó sus manos hacia sus ojos y con movimientos ágiles puso sus dedos dentro de los orbitales de Shisui y sacó de un solo movimiento ambos ojos. Puso el ojo izquierdo en su mano izquierda para luego sacar uno de los frascos de su cinturón con la mano derecha, abrirlo y meter ambos ojos dentro, luego volvió a colocar el frasco en el cinturón.

Mikoto, Itachi, Izumi y Sasuke estaban en choco, especialmente Itachi e Izumi. Itachi acababa de ver cómo su mejor amigo, su compañero, maestro y la persona que lo cuidó y consoló en el horror de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi yacía muerto y el culpable era su padre. Mientras que Izumi veía a su primo, a quien siempre vio como un hermano mayor junto al difunto Obito, el que la cuidó desde pequeños después de la muerte de su padre durante el ataque del Kyübi estaba muerto, y era su culpa, si no hubiera sido tan débil como para que Shisui tuviera que salvarla, podría haber evitado el ataque fatal de Fugaku y estaría vivo... Todo por ser demasiado débil.

Itachi e Izumi estaban furiosos, toda esa ira, todo ese dolor y esa culpa, se concentró en una parte de su cerebro, justo en el nervio óptico, y liberó un chakra especial que fue directo a sus globos oculares, provocándoles un increíblemente agudo y severo dolor en los ojos.

Itachi acercó su mano hacia el mango de la Katana de Tobi y cuidadosamente la sacó de su hombro. Mientras que Izumi rápidamente usó su Ninjutsu médico para curar su brazo, luego se paró y miró con gran ira a Tobi. Parece que la ira se volvió física, pues de repente unas llamas negras aparecieron en el hombro derecho de Tobi, el cual empezó a gritar de dolor, pero luego el dolor se detuvo cuando las llamas fueron aspiradas por el ojo de Obito.

Obito miró a Izumi, y casi se desmaya al notar que de su ojo izquierdo salía sangre, y su Sharingan ahora era una triple aspa roja sobre un fondo negro.

\- Interesante, me sorprende que una media sangre Uchiha sea capaz de poder despertar el caleidoscopio he incluso despertar el Amaterasu, lo cual me favorece, siempre es bueno tener un par extra de...

Obito no pudo terminar la frase, debido a que otra serie de llamaradas negras le aparecieron por la espalda, luego volteó a ver cómo Itachi lo veía con ira, lo veía con ojos que tenía una triple aspa negra en un fondo rojo.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue por mucho lo más extraño que los dos Uchiha jóvenes habían visto.

Entre gemidos de dolor, Tobi se quitó la parte superior de su túnica y den su torso desnudo, el cual parecía tener injertos de piel blanca en el lado derecho, mientras que el lado izquierdo tenía un color de piel claro, del tono de la mayoría de los Uchiha.

El fuego estaba en ambas partes de la espalda de Tobi y empezaba a bajar a su cadera, pero la parte blanca empezó a moverse por su propia cuenta. Una parte se separó de la espalda y empezó a arrancar la parte de piel normal que estaba siendo quemada por el fuego. Así la parte blanca arrancó la piel de Tobi, dejando al descubierto sus músculos y derramando sangre. Luego de eso, la parte blanca se separó totalmente de la espalda de Tobi junto a la parte normal que había quedado, y el injerto blanco que quedó empezó a crecer y a cubrir la parte expuesta de la espalda de Tobi.

Cuando Tobi se libró del fuego negro, miró por un momento a Izumi e Itachi, y luego desapareció en un remolino de su propio ojo.

Mientras tanto, Mikoto se había levantado y retomó el combate con su marido. Parecía que la furia por la muerte de Shisui le había dado nuevas fuerzas para pelear contra Fugaku. Los dos se habían trasladado a una parte más profunda del bosque, más lejos de Itachi e Izumi, pero Sasuke los había seguido silenciosamente.

Estaban en un punto ciego, ambos empujaban su respectiva arma contra el otro, mirándose con odio. Pero hubo una pequeña interrupción, la cual era el brazo de Tobi apareciendo a través del abdomen de Mikoto, pero luego Mikoto empezó a escupir sangre.

Tobi se había vuelto tangible.

Mikoto dejó caer su Katana, la cual desapareció en un resplandor blanco,y luego ella callo de rodillas y luego quedo a cuatro patas.

\- ¿Por qué intervienes? Podía con ella.- Dijo Fugaku con gran enojo.

Tobi, que seguía en el piso junto a Mikoto, respondió con gran enojo.

\- Primero, ella estaba herida y aún no la habías matado, eso de que podías con ella lo pongo en duda. Segundo, la muerte de Shisui hizo que tanto Itachi e Izumi despertaran el Mangekiö, y créeme cuando digo que ser atacado dos veces por Amaterasu no estaba en mi lista de cosas por hacer el día de hoy. Y tercero, ¿¡Te vas a quedar ahí parado en lugar de ayudarme!?

Fugaku rodó los ojos mientras usaba su guadaña para cortarle el brazo a Tobi.

\- Gracias, ahora debemos irnos de aquí.- Dice Tobi

\- ¡No se irán!- Dice Sasuke, quien salió de entre los arbustos, tenía una cara de enojo y lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

\- Vaya, así que el pequeño traidor decidió seguirnos.- Dice Fugaku mientras apuntaba su guadaña hacía Sasuke.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿¡Cómo pudiste matar a Kaa-San!?- Dice Sasuke mientras sus ojos se vuelven rojos y un tomöe aparece en cada uno.

\- Vaya, despertó el Sharingan, y a los siete años, un récord.- Dice Tobi.

\- Juega con él por un momento, tengo que recoger mi premio.- Dijo Fugaku mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa.- Se siente algo extraño ser viudo después de 16 años de matrimonio.

Tobi empezó a golpear a Sasuke con el puño que aún le quedaba y con los pies, mientras que Fugaku repetía el mismo proceso que hizo luego de matar a Shisui.

Momentos después, Izumi e Itachi llegaron corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban. Vieron como Tobi golpeaba a Sasuke y como Fugaku sacaba el ojo izquierdo de Mikoto y lo ponía en un frasco junto al ojo derecho.

Fugaku y Tobi vieron la escena, lo cual los enfureció y corrieron con más velocidad. Ambos empezaron a cargar chakra en sus ojos, el izquierdo en Izumi y el derecho en Itachi, preparándose para usar de nuevo el Amaterasu, pero Fugaku y Tobi se les adelantaron. Tobi tomó a Sasuke del cuello, el cual estanca semi inconsciente y con el ojo derecho negro, y lo lanzó hacia Fugaku, el cual lo agarró por el cuello y lo uso de escudo.

\- Maldito cobarde, usas a tu hijo como escudo, no tienes honor.- Dice Itachi al ver a Fugaku con Sasuke.

\- ¿Honor? ¿Hablas de esa ideología barata que hace que los que no tienen las suficientes agallas para hacer lo necesario sean alabados mientras que los que son capaces de hacer lo que sea para cumplir sus objetivos sean tachados de tramposos y traicioneros? No necesito esa basura. Cuanto más vivas, hijo mío, aprenderás que no importa cómo obtengas la Victoria, mientras la obtengas. Ahora, mi, ehm, compañero y yo debemos irnos, así que so se alejan u otro Uchiha morirá esta noche, y será uno cuya edad no sobrepasa la década.- Dice Fugaku mientras apunta un Kunai al cuello de Sasuke.- Y si intentan usar el Amaterasu en mí, podrían incluir en el ataque a Sasuke, y aún no lo dominan lo suficiente como para apagarlo a voluntad.

Itachi e Izumi lo ven con enojo, pero se quedan quietos en donde están parados y desactivan su Mangekiö y su Sharingan regular.

\- Eso es, ahora será mejor irnos.- Dice Tobi.

\- Pero antes de eso...- Dice Fugaku, para luego lanzar a Sasuke hacia Itachi, el cual lo atrapa, pero deja de prestarle atención a su padre, Tobi y a Izumi.

Fugaku y Tobi usaron el Shunshin para aparecer ante Izumi y la vieron los dos, en ese momento Izumi vio bien el ojo de Tobi, y vio una forma negra de tres aspas conectadas en el medio sobre un fondo rojo. Ambos hombres vieron a Izumi con sus respectivos Mangekiö y dijeron al mismo tiempo...

\- Tsukuyomi.- De repente, Izumi cayó en el suelo, inconsciente y entre convulsiones.

\- ¡Izumi!.- Gritó Itachi mientras corría hacia su novia.

\- Que Konoha tenga dos usuarios del Mangekiö sería demasiado problemático, pero que no tuviera ninguno haría que pelear contra ella fuera algo demasiado aburrido, así que el que tengan solo uno es la mejor opción.- Dice Tobi.- Bueno Fugaku, hora de irnos.

\- Bueno, hijos míos, de ahora en adelante seremos enemigos, si quieren derrotarme vean lo que hay debajo del tercer tatami del Santuario Nakano, ah encontrarán el tesoro secreto de los Uchiha. Y por último, hijos míos, les daré un último consejo, si quieren matarme, ódienme, aborrézcanme y sobrevivan como puedan. Huyan, escapen y aférrense a la vida... y cuando tengan los ojos que pronto yo voy a tener, vengan a buscarme e intenten matarme. Les dejaré a la mestiza, en especial a ti, Itachi, después de todo ya sea que yo muera o que ustedes mueran, la sangre Uchiha debe perdurar, no importa cómo.

Después de eso Tobi absorbió a Fugaku con su ojo derecho y luego se absorbió a sí mismo con su ojo, dejando a los dos Uchiha solos.

Después de eso el jutsu que encerraba al distrito Uchiha desapareció y varios Shinobi empezaron a entrar...

 ** _FIN DEL FLASH BACK._**

Sasuke se quitó una lagrima que poco a poco bajaba por su mejilla, enfundó su Chökuto y se paró en silencio, sin mirar a los demás presentes que lo miraban con atención.

\- Hokage-Sama, ¿Ha mandado a mi hermano a alguna misión mientras yo estaba fuera?- Dijo Sasuke mientras seguía sin devolverle la mirada a los demás.

\- Si, pero regresó hace un par de días.- Dijo Minato.

\- Gracias, Discúlpenme, me tengo que retirar, avísenme cuando Menma despierte.- Dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba en dirección al elevador que estaba al final de la sala de urgencias del hospital.

Entró al elevador y pulsó el botón del piso 7, el cual tenía escrito a lado "Ala de cuidados intensivos". Poco a poco el elevador fue elevándose hasta llegar al séptimo piso y con un pequeño sonido de timbre las puertas se abrieron y Sasuke pudo salir del elevador.

Sasuke fue caminando por el pasillo, en donde se encontraban muchas habitaciones. Algunas estaban cerradas, pero otras estaban abiertas, y en esas habitaciones Sasuke pudo ver a varios pacientes. Algunos con severas quemaduras en las partes de su cuerpo que estaban descubiertas, otros tenían múltiples suturas alrededor de su cuerpos, otros más estaban mutilados y les faltaba alguna extremidad o incluso las cuatro, otros que habían sido víctima de algún veneno tenían la piel podrida o con enormes pústulas y llagas.

Esta ala generalmente era ocupada por pacientes Shinobi que habían quedado permanentemente incapacitados tanto para la vida Shinobi como para la vida civil.

Sasuke siguió caminando mientras escuchaba uno que otro gemido de dolor o algún llanto de parte de algún familiar que estaba de visita, hasta que se paró frente a la última habitación del ala, la habitación 0801. Desde aquella fatídica noche esa habitación había formado parte de su vida, aunque para la mayoría de sus conocidos, incluso para Sakura, era un secreto.

Sasuke puso su mano en un pequeño monitor que se encontraba en la pared a la orilla de la puerta. Luego infundió su mano con Chakra para que el monitor lo escanearla y abriera la cerradura de la puerta. Ninguna otra habitación del hospital tenía ese sistema de seguridad, pero ninguna otra habitación resguardaba a aquella paciente.

Un foco de color verde arriba del monitor se prendió, indicando queSasuke podía entrar. Sasuke lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró.

Dentro de la habitación había una cama de hospital, monitores que indicaban un ritmo cardiaco estable y un respirador artificial. En el lado izquierdo de la cama, dándole la espalda a Sasuke, estaba sentado en una silla Itachi Uchiha, el cual llevaba una playera azul con el estampado de la Policía Militar Uchiha en la espalda y unos pantalones de color gris.

Mientras en la cama yacía inconsciente una mujer de unos veinte años, de pelo castaño y largo que caía por las orillas de la cama, con piel clara con un pequeño lunar por debajo del ojo derecho, con largas pestañas y finas cejas. La mujer vestía una bata de hospital y la sabana de la cama le llegaba a la cintura, mientras que sus manos, la derecha sobre la izquierda, descansaban sobre su vientre.

La mujer tenía sobre la boca la mascarilla del respirador, la cual se empañaba cada vez que la mujer exhalaba de manera lenta y continúa. La mujer llevaba en el cuello un collar que tenía dos amuletos. Uno era el símbolo del clan Uchiha, otro era un pequeño anillo de oro con un diamante incrustado en medio, era un anillo de compromiso. Esa mujer era Izumi Uchiha.

Sasuke miró por unos minutos el expediente que colgaba en uno de los barandales de la cama. En este se leía "Daño cerebral debido a un doble ataque de un Genjutsu en extremo fuerte".

\- Regresaste bien, por lo que veo.- Dijo Itachi al mover la cabeza en dirección de Sasuke, pero aún sin verlo.

\- Supuse que estabas aquí, cuando yo no estoy en la casa vienes a visitar a Izumi.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a su hermano y ponía su mano en el hombro de este.

\- Bueno, viniste aquí en lugar de esperarme en casa, como siempre lo haces, supongo que tienes algo que decirme, querido hermano menor.- Dice Itachi mirando a su hermano, mientras tenía una sonrisa burlona.- De no ser así, por favor vete, quiero estar a solas con Izumi-Chan un poco más.

Sasuke no respondió, simplemente acumuló chakra en sus ojos, activando su recién adquirido Mangekyö Sharingan.

\- ¿Esos ojos son...?- Dice Itachi mientras ve los ojos de su hermano.

\- Si, son el Mangekyö Sharingan... Mi Mangekyö Sharingan.- Dice Sasuke con un poco de orgullo y amargura.

Itachi se levanta de su silla y toma por los hombros a su hermano.

\- ¿Acaso Sakura o Menma...?- Dice Itachi con gran preocupación.

\- No, fue Naruto. Él usó el Kotoamatsukami de Shisui para ordenarme matar a Sakura, pero solo logré dejarla en un estado parecido a la muerte, supongo que fue suficiente como para que la orden del Kotoamatsukami se cumpliera y pudiera salir del Genjutsu, y al parecer el "creer" que maté a un ser amado fue suficiente como para despertar el Caleidoscopio... ¿Tú sabías que el Sharingan que Naruto tenía implantado era el de Shisui, verdad? ¿¡Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste!?

\- Espera, ¿Dices que Naruto usó el Kotoamatsukami en ti y te ordenó matar a Sakura y, sin embargo, ella está viva? Eso es imposible.- Dice Itachi mirando a su hermano con gran asombro.

\- No cambies el tema, ¡Respóndeme!- Dice Sasuke con notable enojo.

\- Decidí ocultarte lo de Naruto para evitar que hicieras algo estúpido. Hace tres años escuchaste el nombre de Fugaku y fuiste corriendo a enfrentarlo, ignorando que la diferencia de poder entre tú y él es de un tamaño abismal.- Dice Itachi.- Temía que hicieras algo estúpido como buscar a Naruto por tu cuenta, y hasta donde sabemos él es un poco menos poderoso que Fugaku, pero es más astuto e inteligente, lo que lo hace mucho más peligroso, no quería que algo malo té pasara por ser inmaduro. Ahora responde ¿Cómo es eso de que te ordenó con el Kotoamatsukami matar a Sakura y tú no lo hiciste?

\- No sé, solo recuerdo tenerlo frente a mí y su voz diciendo Kotoamatsukami, de ahí lo primero que recuerdo es a Sakura frente a mí, cayendo al suelo con mi Chökuto clavado en el pecho. Supongo que creí que maté a Sakura y eso fue suficiente para cumplir la orden, ¿Por qué le tomas tanta importancia a eso?

\- Porqué el Kotoamatsukami es el Genjutsu del cual no hay escape.-Comienza a decir Itachi.- Sí de verdad Naruto hubiera usado el Kotoamatsukami y te hubiera ordenado matar a Sakura, ella no estaría viva. La hubieras decapitado o algo peor con tal de cumplir la orden, lo que me lleva a la explicación de que Naruto no te ordenó matar a Sakura, sino que la hirieras de tal forma que pareciera que estaba muerta y así creyeras que habías matado a la persona que más amabas, y así despertaras tu caleidoscopio.

\- Pero eso no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué Naruto, un Akatsuki, querría que yo, un ninja fiel a Konoha que quiere matar a uno de los Akatsuki?- Pregunta Sasuke.

\- ¿No es obvio? El también quiere que matemos a Fugaku.- Dice Itachi.- no tengo idea del por qué, así que no me lo vayas a preguntar, pero no veo ninguna otra explicación lógica para el comportamiento de Naruto y para que el Kotoamatsukami "falle" de la manera en que tú lo dices. Aunque me preguntó el por qué no intenta matarlo el mismo, si lo que he sabido de él y de Hinata-San es cierto, entre los dos tienen una muy alta posibilidad de matarlo.

Sasuke quedó un momento en silencio pensando en las palabras de su hermano, para luego mirar a Izumi.

\- No importa él por qué no lo hace con sus propias manos. Si Naruto quiere que matemos a Fugaku, le daremos el gusto, ¿Cierto, hermano?- Dice Sasuke mirando a Itachi con su Mangekyö Sharingan activo.

\- Si, obtendremos justicia para el clan y para nuestra familia.- Dice Itachi mientras activa su Mangekyö Sharingan.

\- Para el clan y nuestra familia.- Dice Sasuke.

 ** _LEJOS DE AHÍ. EN EL PAÍS DE LA HIERBA._**

Naruto, Suigetsu y Karin saltaban en las ramas de los árboles en un frondoso bosque no muy lejos de la guarida de Orochimaru, pero aún así les tomó un día llegar a su destino. De pronto se detienen en seco al ver al horizonte y encontrar su destino.

A lo lejos se puede ver una colina, en la cual se alza una aldea con varios edificios y casas, todo rodeado por unos enormes muros de piedra caliza y rodeados por varios fosos llenos de una sustancia morada de naturaleza desconocida. La única forma de entrar a la aldea era por medio de puentes levadizos, cuyas entradas eran vigiladas por tres Shinobi. En medio de la aldea se alza una gran torre de varios pisos de alto y en la cima tenía un enorme círculo con el Kanji de Hierba escrito en verde.

Pero lo más sorprendente era el extremo este de la aldea.

Un océano furioso flotaba debajo de un risco. El océano flotaba por debajo del risco, imitando a un verdadero océano. Mientras que en la cima del risco se encontraba traba uno de los mayores temores de los más peligrosos y legales ninjas renegados y demás criminales. La prisión de sangre, el castillo negro, Hözukijö.

\- Bueno, ahí la tienen. Kusagakure, la aldea ninja con el nivel de seguridad más alto. En cuanto a seguridad se refiere, Kusa deja por los suelos a las demás aldeas, ni siquiera Kiri con su gran océano o Iwa con sus montañas pueden compararse con esta aldea.- Dijo Karin con un cierto tono de orgullo, el cual ocultaba una ira tremenda.- Y no podía ser de otra manera, sí ahí tienen el agujero donde las demás aldeas Shinobi tiran a sus criminales más letales.

\- Soy alguien difícil de impresionar, pero debo decir que en este momento estoy impresionado. Creo que incluso a Kisame-Senpai le sería difícil colarse a ese lugar, y mira que es muy bueno en colarse a lugares bien protegidos.- Dijo Suigetsu luego de tragar saliva de manera muy ruidosa.

\- ¿Tú estás sorprendido? Yo haba leído acerca de cómo mi bisabuelo logró crear un enorme océano artificial para incrementar el nivel de seguridad de Hözukijö, pero no imaginé nada parecido a eso.- Dijo Naruto mientras señalaba el enorme océano flotante junto al castillo negro.

\- Bueno, si ya dejaron de perder el tiempo contemplando el panorama, tenemos trabajo que hacer.- Dijo Karin mientras empezaba a bajar del árbol.

Ya en el suelo, Karin empezó a caminar hacia el bosque mientras sus compañeros lo seguían.

\- Bueno ¿Y cómo entraremos, Karin? Dijiste que podrías meternos a la aldea sin que nadie lo notara.- Dijo Suigetsu.

\- Pues lo único bueno de vivir en esa aldea me trajo fue el encontrar a un par de amigos, amigos que encontraron una entrada secreta a la aldea.- Dijo Karin mientras seguía caminando.- Amigos a los cuales contacté para avisarles de nuestra llegada para que nos esperarán.

Karin siguió caminando guiando al grupo, hasta que llegó de frente a un enorme hongo. Karin empezó a golpear el hongo en un patrón específico, lo cual sorprendentemente generó un sonido metálico.

Cuando Karin dejó de golpear el hongo, dio un paso atrás y se quedó quieta.

El hongo empezó a moverse hacia atrás, revelando una escotilla metálica con unas escaleras.

De la escotilla se escuchan sonidos de pisadas, los cuales se hacen más intensos a lo largo de unos segundos. Hasta que de la escotilla sale una persona.

Es una chica de unos 15 o 16 años, de piel morena, ojos morados, pelo blanco sobre el cual tenía una pañoleta verde que cubría la parte superior de su cabeza. Su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta verde sobre la cual tenía un chaleco grisáceo de cuello alto, pantalones negros con vendas atadas en los tobillos y sandalias Shinobi.

Cuando la chica ve bien a Karin lo primero que hace es correr a su encuentro y abrazarla, lo que Karin responde con otro abrazo.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo, roja.- Dice la chica de Kusa.

\- Lo mismo digo, Ryüzetsu.- Dice Karin mientras un par de lagrimas caen por sus mejillas.

 **Bueno. Ese fue el capítulo 24. Para su información, el Mangekiö de Izumi es como el de Naka Uchiha, así que prácticamente es como el Mangekiö de Itachi con colores invertidos.**

 **Ahora la recomendación para que lean este fic. Este fic se sale un poco de los que normalmente recomiendo, pero su calidad lo vale. Y tengo otros dos fic de Naruto que quiero recomendar, pero el fic que voy a recomendar es una de las razones del por qué tarde tanto en actualizar, porque lo leí y releí hasta el cansancio.**

 **Recomendación de esta ocasión: Harry Potter y el Príncipe de Slytherin.**

 **Sé que es extraño que recomiende un fic de esta saga, pero de verdad deben leerlo.**

 **Antes de que diga las razones del por qué este fic se ganó mi respeto, aclaro que no soy Potterico, más sin embargo no soy ajeno a esta saga. Leí todos los libros y vi las películas, además de que hice el test de a qué casa pertenezco, y orgullosamente soy Slytherin, la casa de Merlín. La saga de J. K. Rowling es buena, es es indiscutible, pero aún así le encuentro varios huecos argumentales y una que otra cosa sin sentido. No las hablare ahora, porque sería muy tardado, mejor les diré el como este fic me enamoró.**

 **La trama es la siguiente: El primer gran cambio es que James y Lily Potter no tuvieron un solo hijo, tuvieron gemelos. El mayor es Harry y el menor es James Jr., apodado Jim.**

 **La noche en que Tomy llegó al Valle de Godric, decidió no matar al matrimonio Potter por temor a que en la casa hubieran hechizos de alarma que le avisaran a Dumbledore del uso de la maldición asesina, así que solo los deja inconscientes.**

 **Tomy va a la habitación de los gemelos y... Algo pasa y Marvolo es destruido y desprovisto de su forma física.**

 **Antes de que el matrimonio Potter recupere la consciencia, Colagusano llega y ve que su maestro fue vencido. Así que hace algo que nunca mostró en la saga original. Usar el cerebro. Usa el Obliviate en James y Lily para hacerles creer que Sirius sí era su guardián secreto en lugar de él, y cuando llega Sirius, Peter le dice que los Potter están muertos, se transforma en rata y escapa, y Sirius va y lo persigue sin siquiera checar si Peter dijo la verdad.**

 **Luego de que los Potter despiertan se dan cuenta de que Tomy fue derrotado y todos piensan que fue Jim quien lo derrotó, debido a que tiene una cicatriz con forma de "V" en la cien, mientras que Harry solo tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo, la cual asumen que se la hizo debido a que le cayó escombro cuando la habitación explotó.**

 **Sirius persigue a Peter y, cuando lo encuentra, aparece James y noquea a Sirius debido a que ahora cree que es un mortífago gracias a Peter. Así los Potter y Peter celebran un juicio secreto y con la "evidencia" que tienen, mandan a Sirius a Azkaban.**

 **Mientras tanto, Dumbledore y los Potter notan que el núcleo de magia de Harry es muy pequeño, así que asumen que cuando Jim usó su "Poder secreto" para derrotar a Tomy, tuvo que usar su poder mágico y el de su hermano, convirtiendo a Harry en un squib. También llegan a la estúpida conclusión de que si mantienen a Harry junto con Jim, este le absorbería la vida hasta matarlo, así que lo mandan con los Dursley, lo cual es una completa estupidez.**

 **Los Dursley tratan mucho peor a Harry en comparación a como lo trataron en el canon. Pero luego Harry hace magia accidental, libera a Nagini del zoo y le llega la carta de Hogwarts, lo cual confirma que no es un squib, así que James va a hablar con él. Harry, naturalmente, se sorprende que sus padres en realidad esté vivo y de que tenga un hermano gemelo menor. También se pone furioso, porque se da cuenta de que vivió en un infierno los últimos Díez años de su vida por culpa de un error inútil, como si fuera un muy mal chiste. Harry le dice a su padre acerca del maltrato, a lo que James reacciona alarmado e indignado y le pide disculpas, pero Harry solo le dice que quiere que vayan por sus útiles. Mientras están en el Callejón Diagon, James menciona lo del Parsel y dice que es un signo de ser un mago oscuro, lo cual hace que Harry decida mantener en secreto su don. También le compra una lechuza, pero decida nombrarla Némesis.**

 **Al día siguiente conoce a Jim y a Lily. El primero está emocionado por tener un hermano, además de que presenta un enorme fanatismo irracional hacia Gryffindor y tiene un odio aún más irracional hacia Slytherin. Mientras que Lily no sabe cómo hablarle al hijo que "abandonó".**

 **Pasa un mes antes de ir a Hogwarts, el cual Harry aprovechó para estudiar todo lo que pudo acerca del mundo mágico, prestando especial atención a las normas de etiqueta y la historia de los magos oscuros. En sus estudios aprende que, debido a que es el mayor y que en realidad no es un squib, él es por derecho el heredero de la Antigua y Noble Familia de los Potter, cosa que a James no le gusta, mientras que a Jim eso no le puede importar menos, el solo se centra en su "entrenamiento" para pelear contra mortífagos, a la vez que Lily ahora es la maestra de estudios Muggles en Hogwarta.**

 **Llegan a King Cross y los reporteros rodean a Jim, debido a que es un ídolo en el mundo mágico. Ya en el tren, Harry se encuentra con Hermione y se hacen amigos, además de que se hace enemigo de, adivinen, Draco Malfoy. También Jim se hace amigo de Ron.**

 **Ya en Hogwarts, Harry es seleccionado en Slytherin, lo cual hace que a James casi le de un infarto, debido a que por cierto "asunto" desde el inicio del siglo 18 a todos los Potters los han criado para que odien todo lo relacionado con Slytherin y que cuando el sombrero los pusiera en una casa, rogaran y suplicaran que los pusieran en cualquier casa que no fuera Slytherin. Pero a Harry no lo criaron los Potter y la única razón por la que está aún con vida es debido a sus instintos Slytherin.**

 **Debido a la selección de Harry, Jim y Ron empiezan a odiarlo, mientras que James empieza una campaña para desheredarlo y sacarlo de la familia. A su vez que Harry se va haciendo de aliados y amigos, como Hermione, Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbotom y otros más.**

 **Pero mientras esa riña familiar sucede, el Señor Tenebroso acecha en busca de recuperar su poder, además de que los mortífagos que quedaron libres de Azkaban po razón buscan traer de vuelta a su líder, mientras que otros (tres) buscan la redención. A su vez que Harry encuentra un legado que el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin dejó en Hogwarts solo disponible para aquellos Slytherin que retrataran a la perfección los valores de su casa.**

 **Ese es más o menos el argumento del fic. Ahora hablaré de los personajes principales y de algunos a los que no puedo dejar de mencionar.**

 **Harry y Jim: El autor tomó al Harry de la historia original y lo dividió en dos partes. Por un lado Harry es alguien que creció con maltrato, insultos y abandono, lo cual lo convirtió en alguien serio, calculador y, cuando se entera que es el heredero de una familia noble y en espetaremos rica, es ambicioso. Pero no es un loco megalómano como en otras historias de Harry en Slytherin. Es alguien que busca siempre un beneficio, lo cual no es malo. Su primer contacto con Neville es para ayudarlo en Pociones y que él lo ayude en herbología, y varios de sus amigos los conoció en un grupo de estudio que incluye a miembros de todas las casas, sin importar su clase de sangre. Intenta vivir bajo las enseñanzas de Salazar, con astucia y la suficiente cantidad de ambición, además de que él no discrimina a nadie debido a su estado de sangre.**

 **Ahora Jim, es un tanto inmaduro, irresponsable, alocado, bromista y tiene un odio ciego a todo lo Slytherin, además de que es la encarnación del error fatal de los Gryffindor, creer que el ser valiente, o el parecer valiente, está por encima de todo, incluso por encima de cosas como el sentido común o el instinto de supervivencia.**

 **Hermione: No la cambiaron mucho, solo que Harry le aconsejó que aprendiera todo lo posible acerca de la cultura y los modales del mundo mágico, para que así no desentonara tanto y los sangre puras intolerantes no tuvieran mucho que reprocharle. Algo que me molesta de la saga es que Hermione era el salvavidas de Harry y de Ron, lo cual a mi parecer evitaba que estos dos crecieran y maduraran por su cuenta, algo que no pasa en este fic.**

 **Neville Longbottom: Al principio permanece igual que en los libros, pero gracias a la ayuda de Harry y de Theo logra ser alguien más abierto y más valiente.**

 **Theo Nott: Hijo de un mortífago que evitó el ir a Azkaban, Theo es al principio alguien tímido y temeroso debido a una vida de abuso y de insinuaciones homicidas de parte de su padre. Gracias a Harry y a sus amigos logra ser más fuerte.**

 **Blaise Zabini: Es alguien muy misterios y casi nunca habla con nadie que no sea del grupo de estudio, pero cuando está en ese grupo coquetea continuamente con las chicas. Además de que guarda un secreto que tiene que ver son sus extrañas creencias religiosas, o algo así, y con Harry.**

 **James Potter: 200 años de éxito en evitar que cualquier Potter fuera a Slytherin. 200 años de tener un único hijo y de asegurar que este sea varón y que no vaya a Slytherin y él cometió el error de dejar a su primogénito con Muggles abusivos, el resultado es que, según él, ha fracasado como padre y como jefe de la casa Potter, un error que intenta arreglar por los medios que pueda.**

 **Draco y Lucius Malfoy: Draco lo dejan igual, hasta la mitad del primer libro, donde Harry le da un estate quieto y está obligado a comportarse bien. Pero en el segundo libro tiene un mayor desarrollo, dejando así un poco esa actitud de niño mimado. Ahora Lucius es alguien que no cambió mucho de la historia original, pero ahora tiene un objetivo totalmente distinto y ya no los digo más para no darles spoiler.**

 **Severus Snape: La principal motivación que Snape tuvo para unirse a los mortífagos fue la promesa de conseguir el lugar que le corresponde como heredero de la familia Prince. Y la principal razón que tuvo para traicionar a Tomy fue su amor a Lily, ¿Cuál fue el resultado? Se quedó sin el prestigio de su familia y la mujer que amaba se casó con el sujeto que más ha odiado en el mundo, y ni siquiera recupera su amistad. Por si fuera poco, ahora tiene que lidiar con una versión más joven y mucho más molesta de su peor enemigo de la escuela, mientras que empieza a tomarle cierto cariño a Harry, quien a pesar de ser hijo de su padre, es alguien muy parecido a Severus.**

 **Ahora los personajes con los que el autor se gano mis respetos, me quito el sombrero y te doy los aplausos. Que le den una Loli legal a este cabrón por manejar muy bien a estos personajes.**

 **Peter Petegrew: El autor hizo lo impensable con este personaje. Lo hizo un villano de armas tomar. Es todo lo que uno pide de un villano. Es calculador, malvado y además de que está tan cerca de los protagonistas da al lector una sensación de miedo. Además de que él sabe que sus acciones están ml, incluso sabe que su versión joven lo desaprueba enormemente. Incluso tomó como himno propio una canción de los Rolling Stones: "Permítame presentarme, soy un hombre de riquezas y buen gusto".**

 **Narcissa Black: Hasta ahora toda la maldad que ha hecho Narcissa ha sido de manera indirecta, pero no por eso pierde méritos. A Narcissa la hicieron más parecida a su querida y amada hermana Bellatrixe, pero ella está mucho menos loca, es más inteligente y más maliciosa, lo cual la hace una enemiga formidable.**

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle: Tom es un buen villano en la saga original, eso es innegable, pero la razón de por qué es malvado la dejaron muy floja, es casi como si hubiera nacido como un psicópata racista. Pero en este fic explotan a más no poder su juventud y el momento de quiebre que lo llevó al lado oscuro, lo cual hace cierta la frase de que "Un mal día es todo lo que se necesita para arrastrar al hombre más cuerdo hacia la locura".**

 **De verdad lean este fic, no importa si no son fans de Harry Potter, no necesitan serlo para disfrutar de esta gran historia. Y si eres Potterico, me agradecerás por llevarte a conocer este fic.**

 **s/11191235/1/Harry-Potter-and-the-Prince-of-Slytherin**

 **Creo que en Fanfiction no deja que ponga links, así que búsquenlo en mi lista de favoritos.**

 **Creo que deben saltarse el primer capítulo, dado que narra algunos eventos que suceden al final del torneo de magos en el cuarto año, y ahí cuentan cosas que podrían entrar en la categoría de Spoiler, se los digo para que cuando pasen las cosas, sean más sorpresivas.**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Primero que nada, me quiero disculpar por la tardanza en este capítulo, pero como ya he dicho antes, recién entré a la universidad y estudio medicina, entenderán que tengo poco tiempo para escribir mi fic._**

 **NARRA EL AUTOR.**

Naruto se quedó viendo como las dos amigas se abrazaban con notable cariño por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Karin rompió el abrazo y tomó a Ryüzetsu por los hombros.

\- No sabes cómo me alegra verte, me hiciste mucha falta amiga.- Dice Karin.

\- Y tú también amiga, me sentía muy sola sin mis amigos.- Dice Ryüzetsu.

\- ¿Sola? ¿Pero qué hay de Muku?- Dijo Karin con una gran curiosidad por lo qué pasó con su otro amigo.

Ante la mención de ese nombre, Ryüzetsu cambia de semblante y pone una cara de tristeza.

\- Será mejor que hablemos de él en otro momento. Cambiando de tema, dime ¿Quiénes son tus nuevos amigos?- Dice señalando a Naruto y a Suigetsu.

\- Bueno, el de pelo blanco, cara de tonto y dientes de piraña es Suigetsu Hözuki, y el de pelo vario color es mi primo... Naruto Uzumaki.

Ante la mención de su nombre, Naruto se prepara para cualquier cosa. Empieza a expulsar el chakra necesario para la creación de sus cadenas de chakra para defenderse. Mientras que Ryüzetsu solo sacó desde su bolsillo trasero un pequeño libro de color rojo. Naruto lo reconoció, era una versión de bolsillo del libro Bingo. Ryüzetsu abrió el libro en la última sección, la cuál tenía una etiqueta de color rojo en las orillas de las páginas y estaba únicamente reservada para los criminales rango S y personas desaparecidas que se suponía su rescate o el encontrarlas sería una tarea de vida o muerte.

Ryüzetsu mantuvo el libro abierto en esa sección y se lo mostró a Naruto.

\- ¿Este Naruto?- Dice Ryüzetsu.

Naruto mira el libro Bingo. Para empezar, dos hojas hablaban de él. En la derecha había un dibujo de él de como lo vieron los ninjas de Konoha en la misión de captura del Shukaku. Junto a la foto estaba escrito su nombre completo con tinta de color verde, lo cual sorprendió a Naruto, pues normalmente escribían su nombre en tinta roja; el color que señala que lo lleven vivo o muerto, pero el verde representaba que lo querían estrictamente vivo.

\- Guau, los de Konoha aún no ven lo peligroso que puedo llegar a ser, aún con todo lo que les he hecho.- Piensa Naruto al ver su nombre en ese color, pero luego empieza a leer el resto de la hoja donde está su dibujo.

Además de que había junto al dibujo un Pentágono con las cinco naturalezas de chakra, representando que él podía usar los cinco elementos sin problemas. Además que debajo del Pentágono están anotados los elementos secundarios de cada Bijü, pero también dice "Uso temporal y limitado". Por si fuera poco, dice que posee el Sharingan, las cadenas de diamantina y menciona su entrenamiento en Senjutsu serpiente.

Además, debajo de los elementos secundarios está el octágono de estadísticas de los Shinobi. En Ninjutsu tiene 5, en Taijutsu 4.5, en Genjutsu tiene un 4, en inteligencia 4.5, en fuerza 4, en velocidad 5, en resistencia 4.5 y en sellos manuales 4. Dando un total de 35.5 de 40.

\- ¿35.5? Increíble, el mismo puntaje que Jiraiya y que Itachi, no sé si halagarme por ponerme a ese nivel o enojarme por subestimarme tanto.- Piensa Naruto, imaginando el puntaje que obtendría si usara su senjutsu al 100% y acompañado con su Modo Bijü y con ese jutsu que tanto trabajo le ha costado mejorar.

Ahora Naruto lee en voz alta la otra hoja.

\- Naruto Senju Uzumaki Shimura Hatake Yamanaka, nacido el 10 de Octubre del año 095 de la Era de Aldeas Ninja. Hijo mayor de los gemelos del matrimonio de Minato Senju Shimura Hatake Yamanaka, el Rayo Amarillo y Cuarto Hokage de Konohagakure no Satö y de Kushina Uzumaki, la Habanero Sangriento.

Es un "civil" que escapó de la aldea a la edad de 7 años debido a la poca atención que recibía de sus padres debido a su hermano menor; Menma (Ver Pág. 157-163), pero que para su edad había aprendido varías técnicas menores y medias de Konohagakure. Posee la capacidad de usar los cinco elementos primarios a nivel Jönin alto y conoce un gran repertorio de Jutsu de cada elemento, es maestro en los Ninjutsu no elementales; especialmente el Kage Bunshin y el Hiraishin no Jutsu, además de haber aprendido el Rasengan y haberlo fusionado con el Füton y el Raiton, si lo fusionó con los demás elementos es desconocido. Es un experto en el manejo de Genjutsu, su Taijutsu es de alto nivel, capaz de usar las puertas internas, no se sabe hasta cual puede usar, se presume que puede usar hasta la séptima puerta. Tiene bases sólidas de Kenjutsu y posee una de las siete espadas de los Espadachines de la Niebla, la aguja de coser Nuibari, la cual según se sabe obtuvo al matar a su poseedor anterior, también muestra buena habilidad en el manejo de todas las armas ninja básicas. Tiene habilidades sensoriales y de rastreo de alto rango, aunque no se sabe su límite exacto. Es bueno en la infiltración y el camuflaje, a tal grado de poder entrar en Konohagakure y en Sunagakure sin ser detectado.

Gracias a las habilidades heredadas por cada clan, tiene reservas de chakra increíblemente grandes, tiene un talento sin igual para el Füinjutsu, especialmente para los Juinjutsu por parte de su lado Shimura, tiene una inteligencia que sobrepasa los parámetros normales y tiene una gran agilidad mental por parte de su lado Hatake y Yamanaka, aunque no ha demostrado conocer algún jutsu de este último clan.

Posee el Kekkei Genkai del clan Uzumaki de las cadenas de Diamantina, con las cuales es capaz de crear resistentes barreras y atacar desde corta, mediana y larga distancia, además de que ha demostrado poder imbuirlas con chakra Raiton para causar gran daño al adversario al que tenga atrapado con estas.

Ha sido entrenado por Orochimaru (Ver Pág. 257-273), hasta que lo traicionó, pero antes robó y firmó el contrato de invocación de las serpientes y conoce varios jutsu relacionados con estas. Además antes de llegar con Orochimaru fue entrenado en la Cueva del Dragón de Tierra y ahí aprendió a usar el Senjutsu serpiente, pero las habilidades exactas que obtiene en este modo son desconocidas hasta ahora.

Se sabe que el tiempo qué pasó con Orochimaru en realidad fue una misión de infiltración para poder entrar a la organización criminal conocida como "Akatsuki" de la cual ya es miembro oficial, lo cual se sabe por haber sido visto portando el uniforme de dicha organización, una túnica negra con nubes rojas y un anillo en su dedo meñique izquierdo de color verde pizarra y con el kanji 空 Kü, Orochimaru fue miembro hasta que desertó, así que Naruto tomó su lugar en la organización y cuando traicionó al mismísimo Orochimaru le robó anillo que ahora Naruto porta. Se sabe que cada miembro de la organización porta un anillo diferente en cada dedo y con un significado diferente.

Lo más alarmante de él es que es un Jinchuriki. Al parecer, en la Cueva Dragón de Tierra se escondía un Bijü que ninguna otra aldea había visto, el Reibi. Por lo que el propio Naruto dijo, es una serpiente enmascarada y está formada por el chakra de los demás Bijü, lo que le da acceso a ella y a su Jinchuriki a los Kekkei Genkai de los demás Bijü, además de tener de manera propia el Elemento Cristal. El Reibi lo entrenó y luego lo convirtió en su Jinchuriki. La relación que parecen tener es buena, pues puede acceder al chakra de su Bijü fácilmente y sin perder la razón, además creó una versión reducida de la famosa Bijüdama.

Fugaku Uchiha (Ver páginas 374-378) es uno de los compañeros de Naruto dentro de la organización Akatsuki. No se sabe el por qué, pero Fugaku le implantó un Sharingan en el ojo izquierdo. Lo más preocupante es que el Sharingan que le implantó era de Shisui Uchiha, mejor conocido como "Shisui del Cuerpo Parpadeante". Naruto ha aprendido a usar el Sharingan al nivel de los más experimentados Uchiha y de Kakashi del Sharingan (Ver Pág. 356-359). Por si fuera poco, parece que puede acceder al Sharingan Caleidoscopio, con el que es capaz de usar el "Kotoamatsukami", un poderoso Genjutsu con la capacidad de controlar completamente a cualquier persona que se vea afectada por este. Se cree que es el mismo Genjutsu que se usó sobre el Cuarto Mizukage, Yagura Rïfu, para causar la sangrienta época de purga de límites sanguíneos en Kirigakure.

Cuando Naruto se infiltró a Konohagakure hace tres años en compañía de Fugaku y de Kisame Hoshigaki (Ver Pág. 413-415), se enfrentó al líder y la heredera del clan Hyüga, a la Jönin alumna de Orochimaru Anko Mitarashi (Ver Pág. 57-58), e incluso atacó a sus padres, dejando al Cuarto Hokage envenenado y a su madre en estado de shock debido al efecto de un ataque Raiton. Además de haber raptado a la hija mayor del jefe del clan Hyüga, Hinata Hyüga (Ver Pág. 275-277), aunque ahora se sabe que en realidad ella se fue con el por voluntad propia, que tienen una relación amorosa y que él la estuvo entrenando durante tres años.

Participó junto a la chica Hyüga, Deidara Kamizuru (Ver Pág. 534-537) y Akasuna no Sasori (Ver Pág. 558-560) en la infiltración a Sunagakure, donde atacó a varios miembros de Anbu y ayudó a raptar al alumno, sobrino y posible sucesor del Godaime Kazekage y participó en el asesinato del mismo al arrebatarle al demonio Ichibi de su cuerpo.

Naruto es un Shinobi en extremo poderoso, inteligente y peligroso, pero Konoha pide que sea capturado estrictamente con vida. Si se le ve, la acción sugerida es huir de él. Pero si usted, lector, se cree lo suficientemente preparado como para enfrentár al Shinobi que muchos están empezando a apodar como "La segunda venida de Tobirama Senju-Hatake", se les recomienda que sea un ataque con ventaja numérica, con ninjas especializados en varios campos del Ninjutsu, con resistencia a los Genjutsu y con un entrenamiento sólido en Taijutsu, además de poseer suficientes armas y contar con mínimo cinco ninjas médicos y con un alto suministro de píldoras soldado.

Recompensa por su captura: 74.5 millones de Ryü.

Termina de leer Naruto, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por la cantidad de dinero que se ofrecía por capturarlo, pues el único ninja en el libro Bingo que podía competir con el respecto al precio era Orochimaru con los 78 millones que se pedían por la cabeza de la Serpiente blanca de Konoha.

\- Entonces, ¿Eres ese Naruto?- Pregunta Ryüzetsu, quien discretamente había sacado un kunai de su porta Shuriken.

Naruto se queda callado y solamente se quita los lentes que hasta ese momento había estado usando. Luego mira directamente a la kunoichi de la Hierba y le muestra su ojo izquierdo, con su Sharingan activado.

\- ¿Esto respondo tu pregunta?- Dice Naruto con tono burlón, mientras se vuelve a poner los lentes.

\- Si, vaya que si- Dice Ryüzetsu con tono de enojo para luego voltear a ver a Karin.- Karin, hasta donde sabía tú no tenías más familia que tu mamá, así que dime ¿Cómo es que ahora sales con un primo, mejor dicho dos primos, y además de que por uno de ellos piden una cantidad de dinero lo suficientemente grande como para que una familia viva cómodamente durante mínimo tres generaciones?

\- Somos primos segundos, nuestras madres eran primas, pero al parecer ni mi mamá sabía que Kushina había ido a Konoha cuando niña, ni Kushina sabía que mi madre había sobrevivido a la invasión de Uzu.- Dice Karin al notar la molestia de su vieja amiga

\- Bueno, pues creo que es momento de terminar este cálido reencuentro. Según entendí, esta aldea está en plena guerra civil, y si algo aprendí en mis años en Kirigakure, es que no se debe estar calmado nunca en una guerra civil, en el momento menos esperado una tienda estalla o los shinobi que hasta hace un momento te cuidaban las espaldas se abalanzan hacía tu cuello con las katanas desenfundadas.- Dice Suigetsu con un tono despreocupado, pero que oculta una ligera cantidad de rabia.

Y así los cuatro adolescentes entraron al túnel por el que antes Ryuzetsu había salido.

\- ¿De dónde salió este túnel? ¿Lo hicieron ustedes o algo así?- Pregunta Suigetsu al ver el interior del túnel, el cual estaba hecho de mármol pulido y estaba alumbrado por antorchas de metal.

\- No, solo lo encontramos. Este túnel solía ser parte de las catacumbas de Kusagakure, las cuales estaban conectadas al gran templo de Kusagakure.- Dice Ryüzetsu.

\- El templo ya estaba construido cuando Kusagakure se volvió una aldea ninja, pero después de eso menos personas fueron a visitarlo, y con el tiempo más que un templo se convirtió en una atracción turística. Por eso, las entradas a las secciones menos atractivas, como las catacumbas, fueron demolidas, selladas y olvidadas.- Dice Karin.

\- Pero cuando nosotras... y otro amigo estábamos paseando en las afueras de Kusagakure, Karin uso sus habilidades de sensor y vio la entrada a este túnel, y lo convertimos en nuestro refugio. Y ahora que la guerra civil en Kusa estalló y decidí unirme al lado del Grupo Flor, les dije acerca de este túnel para que lo usen para transportar Shinobi heridos y para transportar provisiones sin que nadie se de cuenta.- Dice Ryüzetsu.

Habían caminado durante media hora, cuando Naruto notó algo interesante en las paredes.

En los muros del túnel habían grabados dibujos de lo que aparentemente era una pelea entre un monstruo alado, con la boca en el abdomen que formaba una perturbadora sonrisa que mostrábamos pares de colmillos sobresaliendo y torciéndose hacia la misma cara de la espantosa criatura, la única unión entre el torso de la criatura y su cadera era una tira de piel, brazos y patas de mono, alas de cuervo, además de que el ser carecía de cuello, ojos y cabeza.

Los que peleaban contra dicha criatura eran cuatro hombres y una mujer. Uno de los hombres parecía comandar de alguna manera a los árboles contra el monstruo, mientras que de sus manos surgían cadenas.

El segundo expulsaba llamaradas desde su boca, además de que se había cubierto a su mismo de lo que parecía ser un esqueleto gigante.

El tercer hombre parecía comandar unas figuras humanoide, que aparentemente eran marionetas, además de que lanzaba unas esferas desde sus manos.

El último de los hombres parecía estar cubierto de estacas que surgían desde su cuerpo, mientras estaba arrodillado en el suelo y hacía que más estacas salieran desde el suelo y atacaran a la horrible criatura.

La mujer parecía estar en pose de combate y estar rodeada de algún tipo de Aura, mientras lanzaba poderosos golpes hacía el monstruo. Sus golpes parecían ser tan fuertes que formaban golpes de aire por su simple movimiento.

Luego se mostraba en otra sección del muro como al final los guerreros lograron derrotar al monstruo y luego fueron levantando unas extrañas apareces con caras animales a su alrededor, encerrando a la criatura.

Naruto, quien se había desvelado más de una noche estudiando la historia de su legado Ötsutsuki pudo reconocer fácilmente que aquellos guerreros eran los hijos de Hagoromo y Hamura; Indra, Ashura, Hiperion, Tea y Caronte.

Después de entender esto, Naruto decidió hacerle una visita a su huésped.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decirme, Apophis?- Dice Naruto a su huésped/amigo/maestro.

\- Si, que me sorprende que los humanos sean tan inmaduros como para andar pintando en las paredes.- Dice Apophis con burla, pero su humor se va al ver la expresión seria de su Jinchuriki.- De acuerdo, te diré todo, aguafiestas.

\- Perdón, pero no me gusta enterarme de algo hasta el último, en especial si se trata del legado que tanto trabajo me ha costado ir recuperando de entre el olvido.- Dice Naruto mientras cruza los brazos.

\- Bueno, bueno. Ya sabes mucho de la descendencia de Hagoromo y Hamura, pero no sabes mucho acerca de sus discípulos.- Dice Apophis mientras ve la cara de sorpresa del mestizo de varios clanes.

\- No, la verdad no. Había muy poca información de ellos en los pergaminos Uzumaki, y esa información estaba llena de huecos. Lo más que pude aprender es que eran siete y que del primero, un hombre llamado Futami, quien solía ser ladrón o algo así y cuya descendencia fue el clan Hagoromo, al cual pertenecieron los Hermanos Oro y Plata de Kumo.- Dice Naruto.

\- Bueno, pues te diré una versión más completa. Hagoromo y Hamura se consideraron deidades por parte de la humanidad, pero ello mismos se consideraban más como profesores para todo el mundo, por eso mismo Hagoromo se hizo sacerdote. Y como profesores, tuvieron pupilos. No sé mucho acerca de los de Hamura debido a que se los llevó a la Luna cuando se fue con Hiperion, pero los de Hagoromo son otra historia.

De repente, el paisaje mental de Naruto empieza a hacerse aún más oscuro, hasta que la oscuridad cubre incluso el suelo. Después de eso en el horizonte aparecieron siete figuras humanas. Tres de esas figuras eran mujeres y cuatro eran hombres, pero todos vestían túnicas blancas con tomoes negros alrededor del cuello.

\- Estos son los siete principales seguidores de Hagoromo, ellos fueron los primeros que siguieron a Hagoromo cuando empezó a predicar el Ninshü.- Dice Apophis, por su tono es como si un sacerdote le hablara a un ateo de su Dios.- Pero ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de todos ellos, el que nos importa hoy día es este gentil caballero de aquí.

De repente seis de los seguidores se desvanecieron, quedando solo uno de ellos.

Era un hombre alto, de piel morena, calvo, quijada prominente, nariz aguileña, boca grande, rostro ceñido en una expresión de enfado, sus ojos eran negros y mostraban una gran tristeza, de quien ha conocido de primera mano las penurias de la vida, además de que su ojo izquierdo estaba atravesado por una cicatriz. Su complexión era musculosa, y su túnica dejaba descubierta parte de su pecho, el cuál tenía una colección impresionante de otras cicatrices, además de tatuajes de diversas formas.

Sus manos eran grandes, lo suficiente como para cubrir con su puño la cara entera de Naruto. Al dedo índice de la mano derecha le faltaban las últimas dos falanges.

\- Permíteme presentarte a Kanbatsu, uno de los primeros alumnos de Hagoromo.- Dice Apophis.

\- ¿Donde conoció Hagoromo a este sujeto? ¿En prisión?- Dice Naruto poco convencido de que un sujeto con esa pinta hubiese sido alumno de un sacerdote que predicaba un camino a La Paz.

\- De hecho si, ahí lo conoció. Permíteme contarte acerca de este singular personaje. Nació en el desierto que ahora es el País del Viento, en una familia muy pobre a la cual por idiotas no se les ocurrió otra cosa que tener siete hijos. El séptimo fue Kanbatsu.

Kanbatsu era un niño muy alegre, servicial y muy inteligente, esas cualidades lo hicieron el favorito de sus padres, para gran disgusto de sus hermanos mayores. Una noche, mientras sus padres estaban fuera, sus hermanos lo ataron y lo vendieron como esclavo en una ciudad cercana, para su mala suerte lo compraron.

El hombre que lo compró era un rico terrateniente, amable y carismático... con las personas que lo podrían ayudar a incrementar su riqueza, pero con sus sirvientes, en especial con los que compraba, era un monstruo. Forzó a Kanbatsu a trabajar día y noche sin descanso, comiendo menos que una rata y viviendo en peores condiciones. Pero los años de trabajo forzado a Sol y a sombra le dieron a Kanbatsu una complexión musculosa, por lo que su dueño le dio un "ascenso". En lugar de partirse el lomo arando el campo cual caballo o construyendo el solo la nueva casa de su amo, Kanbatsu empezó a cuidar a la hija de su amo.

Pero lo que nadie, ni siquiera Kanbatsu sospechó, era que terminaría enamorándose de la hija de su amo. Menos esperado, ella correspondería ese amor. Lo malo es que el amo de Kanbatsu ya había prometido en matrimonio a su hija, con un hombre que le doblaba la edad a la chica, que ya tenía más esposas.

Así que Kanbatsu y la chica decidieron escapar. Primero tomarían el dote de la chica y luego saldrían de la mansión del amo. Lamentablemente cuando estaban por escapar, fueron sorprendidos por el amo de Kanbatsu, el cual estaba ebrio y por alguna estúpida razón le gustaba disparar al tiro al blanco con una ballesta cuando estaba borracho, supongo que era una excentricidad de un viejo millonario, quién sabe. El punto es que cuando el esclavista vio a su hija con su guardaespaldas con todas las joyas y El Oro de su dote en las manos entendió que se querían fugar. Eso enfureció al hombre, así que tomó su ballesta y la disparó contra Kanbatsu, pero estaba tan ebrio que la puntería le falló y la flecha fue a dar directamente al corazón de su propia hija, matándola en el acto. La chica calló al suelo y Kanbatsu no pudo más que sostener a su moribunda amada mientras la herida le arrebataba la vida, por eso Kanbatsu no vio cuando su amo lo golpeó en la cabeza con un cáliz de oro del dote de su hija.

Kanbatsu despertó en la celda de la cárcel de la ciudad. Su amo lo acusó de haber querido robar el dote de su hija y, cuando esta lo "descubrió", Kanbatsu la mató con la ballesta. Esa vil mentira condenó a Kanbatsu a una vida de prisionero. Ahí tuvo que sobrevivir a una vida de peleas a muerte diarias y a los abusivos guardias. En una pelea, un loco caníbal le arrancó las últimas falanges del índice derecho de un mordisco, en otra pelea, otro reo casi le saca el ojo izquierdo con un cuchillo, de ahí la cicatriz. En la cárcel se hizo los tatuajes, supongo que es algo tradicional de los reclusos o algo así, no importa. Kanbatsu había salido de un infierno solo para entrar a otro peor, pero esta vez no tenía el amor de nadie, estaba solo.

Hasta que un día, Hagoromo apareció. Él había estado recorriendo las cárceles de las distintas ciudades, sacando a los reos inocentes y dándoles una segunda oportunidad a los que habían cometido faltas menores, permitiendo que se reunieran con sus familias y buscarán una vida decente. Hagoromo encontró a Kanbatsu y leyó sumente con el Camino Humano y lo ayudó a demostrar su inocencia, junto a otros muchos presos. Todos los presos liberados regresaron con sus familias o se fueron a algún otro lado, pero Kanbatsu decidió seguir a Hagoromo como su discípulo.

Ya en la aldea del Ninshü, Kanbatsu se convirtió en el estudiante más disciplinado de Hagoromo. Sus días consistían en cuidar de la casa que Hagoromo le dio para vivir, estudiar el Ninshü y meditar en el pequeño huerto que cuidaba. Pasaron varios años y fue precisamente Kanbatsu a quien Hagoromo designó para entrenar a su primogénito, Indra. Después de años como monje, Hagoromo le pidió a Kanbatsu que junto a sus hijos y los otros seis discípulos principales lo acompañara a predicar el Ninshü en otros países, ahí fue cuando encontró el final de sus días.

Llegaron a un horrible país, en lo que hoy en día es Kusa no Kunai. En ese entonces era un país en total decadencia. Los ricos abusaban del pobre, los niños morían de hambre sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se asesinaban los unos a los otros en plena calle, era el infierno en la tierra. Pero Hagoromo intentó cambiar eso, intentó que las personas cambiaran, pero no tuvo mucho éxito, lo más que pudo hacer fue tomar a algunos niños de las calles y llevárselos consigo al orfanato que dirigía junto con Hamura en el país de los ancestros.. Ese viaje le recordó a Kanbatsu todo lo que había sufrido, todo lo que había perdido a lo largo de su vida.

Luego de ese viaje, Kanbatsu decidió regresar a su hogar de la infancia para saber que había sido de sus horribles hermanos y de sus amados padres. Al llegar, se enteró que su madre había muerto de tristeza poco después de que sus hermanos lo vendieran cuál objeto, mientras que su padre ya era un anciano a las puertas de la muerte, pero no encontró a sus hermanos. Al parecer ellos habían robado las pocas posesiones materiales de su familia y habían abandonado a su padre a su suerte. Kanbatsu cuidó de su padre los pocos días que le quedaban, pero a pesar de saber curar con Ninshü y de los otros cuidados que le dio, el anciano murió a los 12 días de haber recuperado a su hijo.

La muerte de su amado padre trastornó el alma de Kanbatsu más de lo que te puedes imaginar. La ira, la cólera y el rencor almacenado durante muchos años se desató por eso, así que decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos. Usando las habilidades que había obtenido con el Ninshü, encontró a sus hermanos y los fue matando uno por uno junto con sus familias, pero no se detuvo ahí. Después de haber acabado con las familias de sus hermanos, fue en busca de su antiguo amo, el cual Hagoromo se encargó de meter a la cárcel cuando sacó a Kanbatsu de ahí. Cuando lo encontró, Kanbatsu lo torturó durante horas antes de decapitarlo, para luego repetir el proceso con los otros presos, disfrutó ampliamente arrancarle los dientes al sujeto que le había quitado su dedo.

\- Y ¿Dónde estaba Hagoromo cuando uno de sus estudiantes se volvió loco y se convirtió en un asesino en serie?- Dice Naruto, interrumpieron el relato por primera vez.

\- En ese momento unos invasores de los países del oeste atacaron el continente elemental, Hagoromo y Hamura estaban al frente del ejército defensor y también funcionaban como mediadores, no podían prestar mucha atención a un discípulo alborotado, así que mandaron a sus hijos a que se encargarán de él. Los Kekkei Genkai de los cinco ya se habían presentado y cada uno los había aprendido a dominar muy bien, así que pensaron que sería suficiente para lidiar con Kanbatsu, lamentablemente se equivocaron.

La irá reprimida que Kanbatsu finalmente liberó hizo estragos con su Chakra, convirtiéndolo con cada asesinato en un monstruo. Para cuando los cinco chicos lo encontraron, el tipo ya había matado a unas quinientas personas aproximadamente, y su Chakra había consumido su carne y su sangre, convirtiéndolo por dentro y por fuera en un monstruo. Y adoptó el nombre de Satori. Ya con su nuevo nombre, Satori fue al lugar que creía debía destruir, lo que actualmente es Kusagakure.

Los hijos de Hagoromo y Hamura pelearon contra el monstruo. Fue una pelea en la que casi pierden la vida y en la que tuvieron que usar al máximo las habilidades que heredaron de sus padres, pero al final pudieron derrotar a la criatura. Pero no quisieron matarlo, pues a pesar de todo lo cometido, ellos creían que dentro aún estaba aquel hombre que fue un maestro y compañero, y que para Indra fue un segundo padre. Así que los cinco usaron un poderoso Füinjutsu creado por Ashura que encerró para siempre al monstruo. O al menos esa era su Füinjutsu, al parecer los de Kusa encontraron que si una persona entraba voluntariamente al Füinjutsu, Satori podría poseer su cuerpo y podría salir, pero el cuerpo debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte, si no lo es no podría salir ninguno y Satori absorbería su Chakra. Supe que hace tiempo lograron que Satori saliera, pero el contenedor no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el demonio usará su poder a su máxima capacidad, así que Satori estaba débil y pudieron devolverlo a su prisión.

Los dibujos que viste antes fueron hechos por los antiguos habitantes de lo que hoy en día es Kusagakure hicieron como recordatorio de aquella gran pelea. Y así termina esta historia.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes de esto? ¡Pude haber hecho algo antes!- Dice enojado Naruto.

\- Esperaba que pudiéramos tratar esto cuando nuestros planes originales ya se hubiesen concretado, ya sabes, cuando tú tuvieses los poderes de Hagoromo y tu chica los de Hamura.- Dice Apophis.- Y más vale que salgas de aquí, estás a punto de chocar contra una pared.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás ...?- De repente Naruto se va de su paisaje mental.

Naruto reaparece frente a una pared y no puede evitar darse de bruces contra esta.

\- ¿Estás bien? Estuviste muy callado todo el camino y ahora parece que no viste una pared que estaba justo frente a ti.- Dice Karin, preocupada por su primo.

\- Perdón, estaba hablando con mi amigo interno, por eso no hablé mucho en el mundo físico.- Dice Naruto mientras en su cara se dibuja una sonrisa incómoda. Suigetsu y Karin entienden bien las palabras de Naruto, mientras que Ryüzetsu no entiende nada.

\- Cómo sea, hemos llegado al final del túnel, así que solo queda subir.- Dice Ryüzetsu mientras toma una pequeña roca que salía de la pared y la hace bajar, lo que revela que en realidad la roca es un interruptor. Después de que la roca baja, del techo aparece un agujero del que caen unas escaleras de cuerda.

\- Damas primero.- Dice Suigetsu intentando mostrarse caballeroso, pero tarde vio que Karin se había sonrojado por ese comentario, mientras se agarraba de los bordes de su falda.

\- ¡PERVERTIDO!- Grita Karin mientras le da un puñetazo a Suigetsu en la cara.

Momentos después, los chicos subían por las escaleras. Primero Ryüzetsu, luego Suigetsu, después Karin y al último Naruto.

\- Sólo intentaba ser amable.- Decía Suigetsu mientras subía por la escalera.

\- Tranquilo Sui, recuerda que estamos en una aldea en guerra civil.- Dice Naruto.

Después de unos momentos llegan al final de las escaleras. Ryüzetsu quita una parte del techo como si fuera una alcantarilla, revelando la salida a la superficie. Después de unos momentos Ryüzetsu sale y luego de que revisará que todo era seguro, les dice a sus acompañantes que pueden salir.

Ya en la superficie, Naruto se da cuenta de que están en una especie de altar, con varias estatuas de personas orando y con varios cuadros de personas siendo llevados por el Shinigami ya sea al cielo o al infierno.

\- Dime Ryüzetsu ¿Dónde están los rebeldes del Grupo Flor?- Dice Naruto.

\- Están por llegar, criminal.- Dice Ryüzetsu.

Después de unos momentos, de entre las sombras llegan tres encapuchados de negro. Las capuchas tapan por completo sus caras, pero por sus movimientos es obvio que son Shinobi.

El sujeto de en medio y que parecía ser el líder se descubrió la cara. Es una mujer de unos cincuenta años, con pelo negro con canas en las patillas, largo y amarrado en cola de caballo, con facciones rectas, pómulos prominentes y ojos marrones.

La mujer mira con severidad a Ryüzetsu, quien simplemente se queda quieta ante la presencia de aquella mujer.

\- Ryüzetsu, ¿Estos son los sujetos que según tú podrían ayudarnos a ganar esta guerra?- Dice el la mujer con una voz profunda y cargada de autoridad.

\- Si, Börö-Sama.- Dice simplemente Ryüzetsu.

La mujer se queda mirando un largo tiempo a Suigetsu, Karin y Naruto, hasta que finalmente habla.

\- Bienvenidos a Kusagakure, mi nombre es Tasaina del clan Börö. Soy la líder del Grupo Flor, espero que lo que he escuchado no sea ni una mentira ni una exageración.- Dice Tasaina no una voz muy convincente, como un político bien entrenado.

\- Un gustó conocerla, Börö-Sama, soy Karin Uzumaki, y hasta hace algunos pocos años yo era un Genin de Kusagakure.- Dice Karin con una reverencia.

\- Soy Suigetsu Hözuki, fui parte de los rebeldes de Kirigakure, hasta que el bastardo de Orochimaru me capturó, es un placer conocer a alguien que al igual que mi difunta familia pelea en pos de la justicia a tal nivel de ir en contra de su aldea.- Dice Suigetsu.

\- Un gusto conocerlo Börö-Dono, mi nombre es Naruto Senju Uzumaki Shimura Hatake Yamanaka.- Dice Naruto.

En menos de dos segundos, los otros dos encapuchados sacaron unas lanzas y se posicionaron a los lados de Naruto y pusieron los filos de sus lanzas adelante y atrás del cuello de Naruto.

\- Creo que en realidad es bueno que Hinata no esté aquí, a ella no le gustaría nada que alguien me hiciera algo así.- Piensa Naruto al ver las acciones de lo que supone son los guardaespaldas de Tasaina.

\- Perdona a mis guardias, pero en la reciente edición del libro Bingo aparece tu cara con un resumen muy detallado de tus habilidades y de tus recientes actos criminales, hablando de eso, me sorprende que la chica Hyüga no este acompañándote, según supe sus habilidades están a la par con las tuyas, además de que supuse que es tu compañera, debido a que se sabe que los Akatsuki se mueven por parejas.-Dice Tasaina mientras se acerca a Naruto.

\- De momento Hinata está en otro lugar haciendo un entrenamiento especial, la ubicación exacta ni yo la sé, así que no vaya a preguntarme. Y en cuanto a lo de Akatsuki, como puede ver de momento no estoy usando la túnica y mi anillo esta de momento bien resguardad en mi alcoba, así que estoy aquí como, eh, digamos "Ninja Mercenario Independiente", al igual que mi prima y mi amigo aquí presente. Además, tengo que decirle que el trabajo en equipo que hagamos Hinata y yo se mide por cómo trabajamos por separado.- Dice Naruto, muy calmado.

\- Supongo que, por lo que se dice de ti, mis guardaespaldas no podrían hacer mucho en tu contra.- Dice Tasaina. – Por cierto ¿Cómo debo llamarte? Llamarte por tu nombre sería algo groseramente informal y tu apellido es demasiado largo.

\- Con respecto a sus guardaespaldas, ellos solo podrían sangrar y arrodillarse mientras se tocan los cuello intentando inútilmente evitar la hemorragia, así que amablemente le invito a ordenarle a sus subalternos a guardar sus armas.- Dice Naruto con mucha calma.- Y con respecto a cómo dirigirse a mi, creo que el apodo Hebi sirve para los asuntos que discutiremos en esta reunión.

Tasaina hace un movimiento con su mano, cubierta por un guante negro, y en un momento sus guardias guardan sus lanzas y regresan a su posición inicial.

\- Bueno, si todo lo que dice de ti el libro Bingo es cierto, Hebi, supongo que con tu ayuda ganaremos esta guerra.- Dice Tasaina.

\- De hecho de eso precisamente quería hablar, Tasaina-Dono. Como dije antes, de momento soy un Shinobi mercenario independiente, por lo que mis servicios tienen un costo.- Dice Naruto.

\- Bueno, a decir verdad desconfiaría mucho de alguien que ofrece su ayuda sin nada a cambio, es algo antinatural en la naturaleza humana. Pero sería mejor que nos sentemos mientras platicamos acerca de esto.- Dice Tasaina, mientras hace un Jutsu Doton para que del suelo creciera una mesa y dos bancos.

Naruto y Tanzania se sientan en los bancos y empiezan a negociar.

\- Tu ayuda sería un gran catalizador para ganar esta guerra, pero debes saber que si quieres oro, nuestra economía de momento no es la mejor y si ganamos pasarán muchos años a que nos recuperemos totalmente, así que si nos ayudas podremos pagarte más adelante, cuando yo sea la líder de la aldea y toda la destrucción haya sido arreglada.- Dice Tasaina.

\- Tasaina-Dono, no tengo la necesidad de recibir dinero o cosas materiales a cambio de ayudarles en su pelea. Lo que quiero a cambio de mi ayuda son dos cosas. La primera es que me digan exactamente el propósito de esta guerra civil. Nadie fuera de Kusagakure sabe exactamente el por qué de esta guerra civil, y si voy a participar en esta quiero saber que estoy del lado correcto.- Dice Naruto.

\- Comprendo, quieres saber si estás del lado de los buenos.- Dice Tasaina.

\- No hay ni "lado bueno" ni "lado malo", hay un grupo que comparte un ideal y otro grupo que tiene ideales opuestos, solo quiero saber que me uno al lado que tiene ideales lo más similares a los míos.- Dice Naruto.

\- Eres muy maduro para tu edad, Hebi-San, no sé si es algo que aplaudir o algo que lamentar viniendo de alguien tan joven. De acuerdo, te diré el porqué de esta guerra civil.- Dice Tasaina.

Después de eso Tasaina le cuenta a Naruto y a sus compañeros de los planes de el Grupo Fruta para liberar todo el poder que la Caja de la Dicha Total tiene encerrado, es decir, a Satori, y usarlo como arma contra las demás naciones ninja y así superar a las Cinco Grandes Aldeas.

\- Entonces, en resumen, su plan es liberar a un ente de Chakra maligno, aún más destructivo y caótico que cualquier Bijü, y esperar que tengan la suficiente suerte de poder manejarlo, guau, pues debo decir que ese es un plan muy optimista.- Dice Naruto.- Ahora me pregunto, si se supone que el demonio necesita de un receptáculo lo suficientemente fuerte y que sea o muy noble o muy estúpido para entrar a la caja por cuenta propia ¿Cómo es que el demonio va a salir?¿O ya encontraron al sujeto?

\- Hace unos tres años, poco después de los exámenes Chünin, metieron en la caja al heredero de mi clan y mi sobrino, Muku. Los malditos monjes ninja creyeron que sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir el poder del monstruo, y el chico, por ser joven e inmaduro, aceptó por el bien de Kusagakure. Muku no ha salido de la caja en todo ese tiempo, pero la caja ha estado soltando Chakra cada cierto tiempo. Al parecer eso significa que el receptáculo es fuerte y que está pasando por un proceso de preparación para albergar al monstruo. Por lo que sé, ahora solo falta que abran la caja totalmente dándole un impulso de Chakra lo suficientemente fuerte, cosa que mi sobrino Mui ya ha arreglado. El clan Börö se ha encargado de vigilar a los presos del Castillo Hözuki desde que este fue levantado, y para eso creamos el Seigenjutsu de Katon: Tenrö para poder controlar a los presos, pero Mui lo ha convertido en un Jutsu de absorción de Chakra.

Naruto se pone a analizar fríamente la situación que se le presenta. En resumen, debe lidiar no sólo con prácticamente la mitad del cuerpo militar de Kusagakure, sino que también con un monstruo de Chakra que está casi al nivel de Apophis y de Kurama en cuanto al ataque y posiblemente tiene una defensa similar a la de Shukaku, además de que puede volar como Chomei y que de seguro es más salvaje que cualquier otro Bijü. Por un momento Naruto mira a sus acompañantes. Suigetsu solo está sentado en el suelo, mientras que Karin está junto a Ryüzetsu, las dos parecen decaídas, supone que ese tal Muku era importante para ambas, así que si puede tendrá que salvarlo, eso lo puede ayudar a mejorar su imagen una vez que las cosas en Kusagakure se calmen.

\- Entiendo, así que Mui quiere usar el Chakra de los presos para abrió la caja de la Dicha Total y liberar al monstruo, esperando que para ese momento su hijo haya obtenido todo su poder y esté dispuesto a usar ese poder en favor de Kusagakure.- Dice Naruto.

\- Planean hacerlo en un par de días, una semana a lo mucho. Bueno, ya he completado uno de los requisitos que querías a cambio de tu ayuda, ahora ¿Cuál es el segundo, Hebi-San?- Dice Tasaina.

\- Bueno, en realidad el segundo no es mío, es de alguien con quien tengo un par de negocios, pero antes, dime una cosa. Suponiendo que ganamos la guerra, que la Caja y su monstruo sean destruidos y los monjes ninja que gobiernan Kusagakure en este momento sean encarcelados o condenados a muerte ¿Quién gobernará Kusagakure y cuál es la posición del Daimayo de Kusa no Kunai respecto a ese asunto?- Dice Naruto, dejando a Tasaina muy sorprendida por esas preguntas.

\- Bueno, con respecto al gobernante de Kusa, esa sería yo. Antes de que todo esto pasara yo era una Jönin de gran renombre en la aldea, gané varias batallas defendiendo Kusagakure en la Tercera Guerra Shinobi, además si decido encarcelar a mi sobrino Mui al acabar la guerra, tomaría la posición de regente del clan Börö; dado que es un clan patrilineal y si Muku sobrevive a todo esto quedaría como heredero, además de que mi clan era aliado del clan Fukkatsu, al no quedar adultos vivos del mismo y dado que la heredera aún es muy joven y no está casada, tomaría también la posición de regente del clan Fukkatsu, así que estaré al mando de los dos clanes más poderosos de Kusa si es que gano la guerra. Respecto al Daimayo, el muy bastardo literalmente nos dijo que le valía un comino lo que aquí pasara, siempre y cuando la aldea le siga produciendo dinero a el no le importa quién esté al mando, ahora ¿Por qué querías saber eso?-Dice Tasaina.

Naruto solo se limita a tomar un pequeño pergamino que estaba en su bolsillo, a morderse el pulgar izquierdo hasta hacerlo sangrar y a dibujar una línea de sangre en el pergamino. El pergamino creció hasta tomar el tamaño de un pergamino normal, para que luego Naruto lo abriera, revelando un Füinjutsu que contenía el símbolo del País de los Osos, el país de las Aves y el país de la hierba. Naruto pone un poco más de sangre en el símbolo del país de la hierba, lo que ocasiona que de este salga una nube de humo, junto a dos hojas de papel con márgenes café y dorado y con el símbolo de Iwagakure y del País de la Tierra en el. Además de que hasta el final había una extraña pluma fuente de metal que en la base tenía unos pequeños y afilados picos, mientras que todo el cuerpo tenía grabados varios diminutos sellos. Naruto hace que una de las hojas vuelva al pergamino para luego hacer que este vuelva a encogerse y lo vuelve a poner en su bolsillo.

Naruto pone el documento frente a Tasaina.

\- Este es un documento que estípula que, si el gobernante de Kusagakure está de acuerdo, Kusagakure pasará a ser una aldea-colonia de Iwagakure.- Dice Naruto de manera tranquila.

\- ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!?- Exclama Tasaina mientras se levanta furiosa de su asiento y apoya los brazos en la mesa.

\- Las mejores personas del mundo lo están. Con mi ayuda es seguro que ganaran esta guerra y solo participaré si usted, que será la gobernante de Kusagakure, lo firma.-Dice Naruto, quien por un segundo alcanza a ver la mirada de incredulidad de Ryüzetsu, quien mira un momento a Karin, luego a Naruto y luego a Tasaina.

\- ¿Qué te hace creer que firmaré este documento? Además este conflicto se desencadenó por el miedo de los habitantes de Kusa por ser oprimidos por las grandes naciones ninja y tú me pides que haga realidad ese temor.- Dice Tasaina.

\- El contrato, si lo lee detalladamente, es muchas cosas, pero opresivo no es, de hecho beneficia más a Kusagakure de lo que usted puede imaginar. El contrato estipula que Kusa tendrá protección por parte de Iwagakure y sus aliados, además de que se abrirá una vía comercial entre estos, se iniciará un intercambio intelectual en los campos Shinobi y científicos, además de que si es posible empezará un proceso de mestizaje entre sus diversos clanes para fortalecer su alianza y por último, el gobernante de Kusagakure tomará el nombre de "Kage" si así lo desea ¿Me está diciendo que no le gustaría que la aldea con mejor poder bélico del continente elemental los proteja y que sus Shinobi los asistan en las misiones en las que crea necesitaría ayuda? ¿No le gustaría tener acceso a las muchas minas de metales y joyas preciosas de Iwagakure? ¿No sería bueno que sus herreros y fabricantes de armas aprendieran técnicas metalúrgicas de los mejores herreros de este continente? ¿No sería fantástico que sus usuarios de Doton aprendieran a manejar dicho elemento al máximo? ¿No le gustaría que Kusagakure cuente con Shinobi que manejen el Yöton, Futton, Bakuton, que controlen abejas y avispas o que en el más extremo de los casos, un líder de Kusagakure, un Kusakage, pudiera aprender a usar el Jinton, la naturaleza de Chakra que es capaz de reducir todo un poblado a, literalmente, nada en solo unos segundos? Tasaina-Dono, con este documento, le estoy ofreciendo a usted y toda su aldea un crecimiento que jamás han tenido ¿Y el costo? Jurarle lealtad a Iwagakure y a quien se siente como Tsuchikage, además de que tendrán que dar un 15% del dinero que ganan anualmente y que sus Shinobi presten servicio militar cuando Iwagakure lo requiera, y solo con eso su poder bélico, su economía y su conocimiento crecerán exponencialmente. Kusagakure podrá entrar a una época dorada con el mero hecho de que usted firme un papel, así que ¿Qué dice, Tasaina-Dono, próxima Kusakage?- Dice Naruto.

Tasaina queda con una expresión de calma total en su rostro. Naruto, siendo un maestro en leer el lenguaje corporal de la gente, sabe que pese a su aparente estado de calma, la mujer está considerando seriamente la propuesta.

\- Antes de aceptar, si es que aceptó, debes contestarme algunas preguntas.- Dice Tasaina luego de unos minutos en total silencio.

\- Si está en mi poder contestare lo que se me pide, pero me reservo el derecho a callarme lo que piense no es de su incumbencia.- Dice Naruto.

\- Esta acción que estás llevando a cabo es muy sospechosa, ¿Esto quiere decir que Akatsuki ahora le debe su lealtad a Iwagakure y al país de la Tierra? ¿O es que decidiste traicionar a tu aldea natal a favor de su mayor rival?- Dice Tasaina.

\- Como ya había mencionado, de momento soy un Shinobi Mercenario Independiente, lo que hago en este momento no es de la incumbencia de ninguna organización o aldea que tenga alguna influencia sobre mi. Y con respecto a su segunda pregunta, la respuesta es no. Mi lealtad está conmigo. Solo le rindo cuentas a mi novia, a mis amigos y a mi conciencia, la cual comparte espacio con una serpiente gigante. Tengo este documento debido a que estoy en una serie de negociaciones con Önoki y su Daimayo, y para cerrar el negocio tengo que hacer algunas cosas por ellos y una de esas cosas es darles Kusagakure y el País de la Hierba.- Dice Naruto.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que también has estado en negociaciones con el Raikage y su Daimayo?- Dice Tasaina, sorprendiendo a Naruto, aunque este se supo controlar para no mostrar tal cosa.- La adquisición de dos países por parte del País del Rayo no fue un evento qué pasó desapercibido, aunque los métodos fueron muy cuestionables. Un heredero perdido que reaparece poco antes de que su padre muera y un desconocido llega a ser la mano derecha del Daimayo, el cual a pesar de ser joven y tener buena salud, muere repentinamente, dejando a tal mano derecha como nuevo Daimayo. Y ahora tú vienes y me pides que le de mi país a Iwa, ¿Qué planeas, Hebi-San?

Tras esas palabras Naruto se queda totalmente callado, pero luego rompe el silencio con una muy ruidosa carcajada. Tras unos momentos Naruto se calma y recupera la compostura.

\- Admiro su astucia, Tasaina-Dono, de verdad. Usted será una gran líder para su aldea. Para empezar, tengo que decirle que no puedo contarle los detalles de mis planes, solo puedo decirle que mis planes y los de Akatsuki tienen un tronco común, por eso decidí unirme a ellos... Eso y porque la otra opción era una muerte dolorosa, aunque claro, ahora eso no pasaría. Así que cuando mis planes y los de Akatsuki empiecen a tomar un rumbo distinto, los Akatsuki, o la mayoría de ellos, estarán pudriéndose en el infierno... aunque tal vez les pida a dos o tres de ellos que se unan a mi, pero eso aún no es seguro. El punto es, que tengo un plan que tiene varios niveles y enfoques, y tener a Kumogakure e Iwagakure, las aldeas con el mayor poder bélico de todo este continente es solo una parte del plan. Otra parte es que esas aldeas ganen un poco más de poder, lo suficiente para que juntas, ninguna alianza de los otros países pueda hacerles frente. Ya le di dos países a Kumo, y ahora a Iwa le daré este país. En el caso del País de las aguas termales y el nevado fue sencillo, el primero había dejado de tener una aldea ninja y el otro no tenía un líder muy fuerte que digamos; además de que su economía dependía casi totalmente de lo que le daba el Daimayo. Debo decir, que el Daimayo del Rayo y el Raikage no fueron tan considerados con sus nuevos vasallos como lo están siendo Önoki y el Daimayo de la Tierra.

\- ¿He de suponer que el trato que Iwa me está ofreciendo se lo hará a otros países? En aquel pergamino estaba el símbolo del País de los Osos y del País de las Aves, las cuales tienen a Hoshigakure y a Ishigakure, respectivamente. En Hoshigakure tienen esa habilidad extraña de su Chakra especial y en Ishigakure el terrorismo está hasta el tope con esos dichosos "Maestros del Doton" ¿Qué harás con eso?- Dice Tasaina.

\- Atravesaré ese puente cuando llegue ahí. Pero aún no me ha contestado ¿Firmará el documento?- Dice Naruto.

\- ¿Y cómo sé que Iwagakure cumplirá su palabra? ¿Y por qué confías en que cumpliré yo con la mía.- Dice Tasaina.

\- El documento tiene un antiguo Füinjutsu, uno de los pocos trabajos en conjunto que el clan Uzumaki hizo con el clan Shimura. Se llama Sello de la Firma de Sangre, simplemente consiste en firmar el documento con tinta, Chakra y sangre, lo cual activará un Jüinjutsu en los participantes de dicho contrato, además, como este contrato habla acerca de las personas que ostenten el cargo de Tsuchikage y Kusakage, el Jüinjutsu se arraigar a dicho título, implicando a cualquier persona que tome cualquiera de los cargos o equivalentes. El que intente quebrantar el tratado simplemente morirá. No sé exactamente cómo; no lo decía en el pergamino del que lo aprendí ni en ningún otro que haya leído, pero sé que no es algo Pacífico. Önoki ya firmó el documento y ya tiene el Jüinjutsu en su persona, sólo falta usted y su Daimayo, pero ya me encontraré con él después, así que de nuevo le preguntó ¿Firmará?.- Dice Naruto.

Tasaina se queda en silencio durante varios minutos mientras piensa en el dilema que le acontece. Podría ganar la guerra, pero eso podría acabar con su libertad... ¿O no? El acuerdo muy posiblemente solo mejore la vida de los habitantes de su aldea, ayude a restaurar la misma y les de aún más poder. Los pros y contras se revolvían en su cabeza. Pasó un cuarto de hora... media hora... una hora completa... dos horas... dos y media... faltaba poco para las tres horas cuando Tasainada un suspiro y empieza a hablar.

\- Tendré más de una noche en vela discutiendo con el consejo, pero creo que no tengo otra salida. Lamo, espero estar haciendo lo correcto.- Dice Tasaina.

Tasaina toma el documento frente a ella, toma la pluma por las puntas que tiene en la base, las cuales le ocasionan pequeñas heridas en los dedos, pero que al mismo tiempo empiezan a succionar sangre de la mujer, mientras que el resto de la pluma brilla con Chakra, pues también está succionando un poco de Chakra de Tasaina. Tasaina empieza a firmar con su nombre y sus títulos el tratado de vasallaje, mientras la tinta se torna de un color morado por la adición de sangre y el Chakra de Tasaina. Cuando Tasaina termina de firmar, su firma emite un ligero brillo rojo y luego la pluma; que seguía en la mano izquierda de la mujer, parece cobrar vida, pues regresa a enrollarse en el documento. Naruto vuelve a sacar el pergamino donde estuvo el documento sellado, lo vuelve a abrir y vuelve a sellar el documento en su lugar, para luego simplemente volver a guardar el pergamino.

\- Este es un día memorable, Tasaina-Dono, este día usted podrá decir que es su primer día como Shodaime Kusakage de Kusagakure no Satö. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Pero ya habrá momento para celebraciones una vez que la guerra acabe. En estos momentos Önoki ya se ha enterado y mandará a sus Shinobi a hacer lo que usted quiera para ayudar con esta batalla, así que ¿Qué plan de acción va a tomar, Kusakage-Dono?

\- ¿No deberíamos tener alguna manera de comunicarnos con el Tsuchikage? Después de todo él mandará tropas a esta batalla, según lo estipula el contrato que acabo de firmar.

\- Eso se puede solucionar en un instante, con un Jutsu que yo mismo desarrollé.- Dice Naruto.

Después de esas palabras, de la manga derecha de Naruto se desliza lentamente una Boomslang de color verde hoja, la cual abre sus fauces en dirección lateral a Naruto y Tasaina. De su boca sale una luz azul pálida, la cuál toma la forma de un hombre de estatura pequeña y edad avanzada. Es el Sandaime Tsuchikage y posiblemente el Kage más fuerte actualmente, Önoki de las Dos Escalas.

\- ¿Llegó a tiempo para la plática?- Dice Önoki.

Y así pasó toda una noche en pláticas acerca de la invasión a la más impenetrable estructura del mundo Shinobi.

 ** _Suigetsu._**

No tengo cabeza para estrategias. De verdad, siempre he sido mejor en el frente de batalla, cortando enemigos hasta que no distingo si la sangre que me baña es la mía o la de mis enemigos. En eso soy excelente, soy el cuerpo de la batalla no la cabeza.

Después de quién sabe cuántas horas Naruto dejó de hablar con el sujeto holograma y la mujer líder para que cada quien se fuera a dormir, me agrada esa mujer, me recuerda... a Ringo-Taicho. Uno de sus guardias nos escoltó al pelo multicolor y a mí a una habitación privada, mientras que la chica del pañuelo se llevó a la pelos de zanahoria a su habitación.

El guardia nos lleva a una habitación con dos camas individuales. Supongo que para mí amigo, quien tiene a una belleza por pareja, compartir habitación conmigo y dormir en una cama individual debe ser un gran fastidio. Yo simplemente me tiro a la cama mientras miro el techo.

\- Eres un desconsiderado, tenerme ahí aburriendo me durante horas con esa interminable plática de negocios, mientras muestras lo inteligente que eres, de verdad fue un fastidio. Hasta extrañé las horas de tortura a las que me sometía Orochimaru cuando hacía experimentos conmigo.- Digo, atrayendo la atención de mi amigo.

\- Admito que mi reunión con Tasaina resultó más prolongada de lo que anticipé, me disculpo por eso.- Dice, con ese maldito tono formal que me hacen querer cortarle las piernas.

\- No estás entre políticos, puedes dejar de ser tan formal.- Digo.

\- En eso te equivocas. Estoy junto al futuro líder del clan Hözuki, espadachín de las espadas de la Niebla, futuro Jinchuriki de Sanbi no Isobu, futuro líder Jönin del país que gobernará a los demás y el futuro mano derecha del gobernante de ese país ¿Estoy o no frente a un político?- Dice Naruto con ese tono que usa para convencer a todos de que hagan lo que él quiera, aún si eso es hacer algo opuesto a su naturaleza.

\- ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido que confías demasiado en mí? Después de todo, mi familia traicionó a mi aldea y yo desde que tuve noción de la vida y la muerte empecé a matar personas.- Digo.- Además ¿Mano derecha? Creí que ese era el trabajo de Hinata.

\- Ja-ja-ja, que chistoso. Suigetsu, cuando te conocí en ese tuvo de ensayo gigante en una guarida de un científico loco gerascofóbico con tendencias pedofílicas, pude ver que eres muchas cosas, entre ellas un asesino a sangre fría, pero también eres el hombre más noble y leal que he conocido, y por eso eres mi mejor amigo humano.- Dice Naruto.

\- ¿Intentas hacerme llorar? Porque te lo advierto, la última ves que lloré fue a los cinco años.- Digo, mientras evitó que una lágrima salga de mi ojo mientras recuerdo el cuerpo sin vida de mi hermano y a Orochimaru frente a él.

\- No, pero quería que supieras que eres importante para mí, tanto para mis planes como para el ámbito personal.- Dice Naruto.- Es por eso que me alegra que te hayas fijado en Karin.

Tardo unos segundo en procesar sus palabras, para luego sonrojarme y caer de la cama. Mientras me par le apuntó con el dedo, listo para usar mi pistola de agua en su cara, de seguro no le haré ni cosquillas, pero así me desahogo.

\- ¿D-De qu-qué demonios hablas? Tantas noches de desvelarte con Hinata te han afectado la cabeza.- Digo intentando negar lo que de seguro mi reacción y tartamudeo ya han confirmado.

\- Oye, tal vez uno sea implantado, pero tengo ojos. Puedo ver cómo flirtean con sus pleitos fingidos.- Dice mirándome a los ojos. Pienso unos momentos lo que voy a decir. Podría negarlo, pero supongo que eso poca cosa hará.

\- ¿Y eso no te molesta? Que tu mejor amigo que cuenta con extremidades quiera a quien es casi tu hermana menor?- Digo con cierto nerviosismo.

\- En realidad me quitas un peso de encima. Si mi mejor amigo está con mi "hermana menor" no tendré que preocuparme de que un idiota intente llegar a mi a través de ella, además de que tu, al ser tan fiel a los ideales que tomas, sé que no la engañaras ni nada parecido, además de que se harán mejores el uno al otro.- Dice Naruto, siempre tan calmado y pensando con tanta lógica que a veces no parece tener emociones.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que nos haremos mejores?- Digo intrigado por sus palabras.

\- Una relación sentimental de pareja es un 40% el amor que se tienen el uno al otro, un 30% responsabilidades, deberes y esas cosas, y un 30% lo que hacen el uno por el otro. Y no me refiero a el que uno saque la basura y que el otro lleve a los niños a la escuela, me refiero a como cada uno ayuda al otro a ser una mejor persona, un mejor ser humano. Tómame a mi por ejemplo, un auto exiliado controlador misántropo con complejo de Mesías y una necesidad casi enfermiza de demostrarle a la familia que me ignoró lo fuerte que soy ahora. Necesitaba como pareja a una persona que me recordara lo que valgo, que me recuerde el amor propio, que me haga tener fe en los demás y que me ponga uno que otro límite, y así es Hinata. Además, yo la he ayudado a tener la atención y admiración que le hizo falta desde niña, a quitarse el resentimiento que tenía para con su clan, su padre y su hermana, y le he ayudado a nutrir el sueño de liberar a la rama secundaria del sello. Ahora, Karin es medió neurótica, bocona y no deja que nadie se le acerque en cuanto a una relación amistosa y mucho menos romántica, cosa que es comprensible por el como fue su infancia, además no le agradan los hombres por el abandono por parte de su padre, ahí entras tú, alguien que aparentemente le desagrada, pero que comparte el sentimiento de perder a un ser querido, además dado que ella te ve como la última persona con la que podría tener una relación, se siente segura junto a ti y puede bajar sus defensas emocionales y mostrarse como realmente es, lo que te permite darle un estímulo positivo con tu humor negro. Solo debes hacer que vea que no eres tan mal partido como ella cree que lo eres, reconfortarla en un momento que ella esté vulnerable y estará contigo. Además ella tiene la responsabilidad, disciplina y orden de las cuales tú careces, puede darle orden a tu vida y ella también puede entender lo que pasaste en Kiri con la guerra civil. Sus traumas se complementan y sus personalidades dan un buen contraste, serían una buena pareja.

Me sorprendo por todo lo que dice. Aparentemente sabe mucho de mí y de Karin, bueno, eso es obvio, yo soy su mejor amigo y ella es su prima, pero eso de aceptar como si nada sus defectos y traumas y además aceptar que su chica es quien lo puede "curar", eso sí que es algo que solo diría alguien o muy cuerdo o alguien bastante trastornado.

\- ¿Te han dicho que serías o un buen casamentero o un buen psiquiatra?- Digo, mientras que de mi bolsillo saco uno de los mini pergaminos de almacenaje que el me dio y saco de este un yogurt de frutos rojos, mi nuevo favorito, no sé por qué.

\- Lo primero no estoy muy seguro, hay muchas variables en cuanto a una relación amorosa, pero tú eres alguien muy simple y no pides mucho en una mujer, además te atrae mucho Karin, por ejemplo, cuando te conocí comías yoghurt natural, y desde que la viste por primera vez comes yoghurt de frutos rojos, en relación a su cabello rojo.- Dice, haciendo que me atragante y empiece a toser, mientras él solo suelta una pequeña risa, hay veces que simplemente odio que me pueda leer como un libro, y aún así él, el grandote adorador de pájaros y el Señor Efímero son mis únicos amigos en el mundo.- Y lo segundo, aparte del hecho de estudiar medicina, no es tan difícil. Solo es comprender la naturaleza de la mente humana. Si lo haces, puedes hacer que cualquier persona empiece a salivar cuando tu toques la campana, aún si no hay comida.

\- Okay, no entendí eso último. Pero gracias por los consejos con Karin. Cambiando de tema, Isobu, ¿De verdad lo sellarás en mi una vez que salgamos de aquí? Además ¿Es cierto eso de que el Bijü es más poderoso en cuanto más poder de ataque tenga?- Digo, para luego volver a comer una cucharada del yogurt.

\- No es así en realidad. Todos los Bijü, excepto Apophis, tienen un cierto nivel de ataque y defensa, el cuál sube o baja dependiendo del número de colas. Shukaku tiene menos colas, por lo que su ataque es el más débil, pero su defensa es la mejor, mientras que Kurama es el que tiene el mejor ataque, pero su defensa es muy pobre, de ahí el hecho de que sea el más susceptible a los poderes del Sharingan. Esto hace que Kokuö sea el más equilibrado, al tener un nivel igual de ataque y defensa. Además, hay Bijü con habilidades especiales, como que Isobu es el único que puede moverse en agua, Chömei puede volar, Gyüki tiene ciertas habilidades anfibias al igual que Saiken, junto con sus habilidades con la tinta y el ácido respectivamente, y Kokuö es el más rápido en tierra, pero Matatabi y Son Goku son muy ágiles.-Dice Naruto, como si fuera el guardia del zoológico y yo un niño que le acaba de hacer una pregunta de un animal.

\- Bueno, pues si esa tortuga nos ayuda con tu plan, estaré feliz de tomar el lugar que fue de mi difunto abuelo.- Digo.

\- Será mejor que descansemos, dentro de un par de días haremos un masivo asalto a prisión.- Dice Naruto, mientras se quita la ropa y se empieza a poner una pijama que saca de uno de sus muchos pergaminos. Por mi parte yo solo duermo así.

\- Descansa serpiente.- Digo, usando el sobrenombre que le di hace tiempo.

\- Descansa piraña... ¿O debería empezarte a decir tortuga?

 ** _Recomendación de este capítulo: Los fics de javipozos._**

 ** _Lo sé, en el último capítulo recomendé un fic de Harry Potter (Que espero alguno haya leído, por favor díganme que les pareció en los comentarios) y ahora pongo el nombre de un autor._**

 ** _Para empezar, debo decir que este autor y yo estamos en pláticas para hacer un fic en conjunto (No les diré la trama), además sus historias son muy entretenidas. Tiene un buen número de fics, algunos ya terminados y otros que aún siguen._**

 ** _Para empezar, un par de cosas. Primero, este sujeto adora el Naruhina tanto como yo, así que será siempre la pareja principal. Segundo, dos o tres de sus historias son como KissXSis (Alabado seas Bow Ditama, maldito Kei, primero sus hermanastras, luego su maestra, la hermana de su maestra y su compañera de clases) así que no se sorprendan. Uno es literal un fic lolicon y otro es su contraparte shotacon (este último no lo leo, no es muy mi estilo), otro donde Naruto y todos son pervertidos con P mayúscula, no sé cómo le hizo, pero Jiraiya es más pervertido que antes, y otro donde Hinata es una hombreriega (tampoco lo leo, no es mi estilo y no me agrada la idea)._**

 ** _Pero también sabe trabajar la acción, de hecho hace un crossover de Naruto y Dragón Ball que es muy bueno. También sabe trabajar el drama y el romance con dos fics, uno en el que Hinata es una Idol en ascenso y otro donde Naruto es un trabajador que busca salir adelante hasta que se hace millonario de repente (tampoco lo leo, la premisa se me hace muy parecida a "Una familia con suerte", y créanme que toda esa historia y la disque actuación de su mediocre protagonista me traumaron demasiado, pero no por eso es mal fic)._**

 ** _Son muy buenos los fics de este escritor, así que él es mi recomendación de esta semana. Está en mi lista de favoritos, así que léanlo. Nos leemos luego._**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Antes de leer el capítulo de hoy, tengo una pregunta para ustedes. Si Naruto fuera a Hogwarts, ¿A qué casa iría? Antes de que los Pottericos griten "Gryffindor" solo por ser el protagonista, les pido que lo consideren. Para empezar, es más que obvio que Naruto jamás sería material de Ravenclaw, no me malentiendan, él es muy listo, pero no del intelecto estilo Ravenclaw. Ahora, Hufflepuff la veo probable, debido a que Naruto valora mucho la unión y el apoyo a sus compañeros. Después está Gryffindor, pues Naruto es valiente, testarudo y muy enérgico, así que también es una posibilidad. Por último está Slytherin, la mejor de las casas, la de la astucia y la ambición, dos rasgos muy dominantes en Naruto, pues el siempre ha tenido grandes ambiciones y metas, además de ser muy astuto, pues si no fuera astuto, no habría encontrado la manera de derrotar a Neji o al Tercer Raikage, además de que la lealtad también es un rasgo en la casa de Merlín. Por favor, comenten su respuesta._**

 ** _Recuerden que en los capítulos hay referencias a otros temas, puede ser cualquier cosa, pero quien sea el primero en decir la referencia y mandarla en un comentario, obtendrá un adelanto de algún capítulo futuro. Hay varias referencias, cada una vale un adelanto y es solo para el que la adivine primero._**

 ** _Referencias: Una es de mis favoritas de todo Naruto, otra sale mencionado en un personaje en una saga de libros que me gusta mucho, de hecho mi primer intento de fic fue de esa saga, otra es algo que es confundido con algo malo, otra si eres conocedor del buen cine, la podrás conocer, si no, pobre de tu alma._**

 ** _KUSAGAKURE NO SATÖ. Una semana después del encuentro con los rebeldes._**

La noticia no se hizo esperar. Voló tan rápido como la luz y golpeó duro en la cabeza de los que la escucharon. Las matanzas de la guerra civil que se vivía eran poca cosa comparadas con esa nueva noticia. No, no era algo de un amorío de algún capitán Jönin con una Genin recién graduada a la que le doblaba la edad, o que el Daimayo pondría nuevos impuestos, no, eso era algo mucho más grande.

Uno de los más buscados del libro Bingo había sido capturado por una patrulla fronteriza. Estaba herido y desorientado, pero aún así hirió a cinco Anbu y dejó inconscientes a tres Jönin, pero al final lo pudieron contener.

Naruto Senju Uzumaki Shimura Hatake Yamanaka, por quien pedían 74.5 millones de Ryus, había sido capturado.

Luego de que los Anbu y Jönin restantes lo capturaron, lo llevaron directamente al Castillo Hözuki mientras que uno le fue a avisar al consejo de monjes de la ciudad, los cuales acordaron unánimemente cobrar la recompensa de Konohagakure, pero antes podrían obtener algo de él, como información de Konoha y de algunas otras cosas, además de que podrían intentar tomar algo de él para así poder tener en algún momento un ninja con sus habilidades en sus filas, además de que al ser el chico un Jinchuriki y tener sangre Senju y Uzumaki, tenía una sobrehumana reserva de charla. Podrían sacarle todo el chakra que pudieran, dejarlo medio vivo y así apresurar sus planes.

 ** _CASTILLO HÖZUKI=PRISIÓN DE SANGRE._**

Se podía ver cómo los guardias estaban muy nerviosos. Hombres que estaban acostumbrados a tratar con criminales rango A o incluso S se veían atemorizados por un chico de 16 años.

El hijo del Relámpago Amarillo caminaba lentamente por el puente que conducía a la entrada, vistiendo un atuendo ninja negro todo rasgado, mientras sangraba de algún par de cortés en sus brazos y su cara, además de tener un ojo morado y un labio partido. Además tenía grilletes en muñecas y tobillos, además de tener un collar de metal unido a yunques por cadenas muy gruesas.

Media docena de guardias lo vigilaban, mientras unos guardias desde las torres le apuntaban directamente con unas ballestas con flechas infundidas con Chakra.

Frente a la entrada había un hombre de traje rojo y dorado, gabardina negra de cuello alto, con guantes blancos y botas rojas. El hombre tenía pelo negro lacio, ojos verde, piel pálida y rasgos firmes. Además de que tenía unas muy notables ojeras.

Naruto siguió caminando hasta quedar frente a aquel hombre, quien lo miraba como si fuera un perro a punto de ser sacrificado.

\- Bienvenido al Castillo Hözuki, o Prisión de Sangre, chico.- Dice el hombre.- Mi nombre es Mui Börö, soy el encargado de esta prisión, y desde que yo la manejo no ha habido ni un solo preso que haya escapado... con vida de aquí. Ahora, puede que tu bisabuelo haya ayudado a construir esta prisión, pero ahora no eres más que una cucaracha, así que quédate quieto unos días mientras que tus padres vienen por ti ¿De acuerdo?

Naruto levantó lentamente la mirada... y le escupió en la cara a Mui.

\- Por lo que veo no sigues muy bien las órdenes ¿Verdad?.- Dice Mui mientras saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo con el que se limpia la cara.

\- Obedezco a quien crea es digno de darme órdenes, y tú no has hecho nada para ganar ese derecho.- Dice Naruto.- Además, ya he tratado con idiotas con pelo de mujer, es todo un fastidio.

\- De acuerdo, primero quise usar la diplomacia, ahora usaré la fuerza.- Dice Mui.

\- Mira que miedo tengo, temblaría, pero lo grilletes y cadenas no me dejan.- Dice Naruto en tono burlón.

Mui solamente apoya su mano derecha en el pecho de Naruto y empezó a expulsar una holgada de chakra Katon.

Naruto siente un enorme dolor en su pecho, pero se niega a darle la satisfacción a Mui de escucharlo gemir de dolor, así que cierra la boca con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que una muela se le quiebra.

\- Katon: Tenrö.- Dice Mui para luego retirar su mano del pecho de Naruto.- Lo que acabas de ver es el Seigenjutsu desarrollado por mi clan para poder controlar a los reos de esta prisión. Si siquiera se te ocurre usar tu chakra, este se convertirá instantáneamente en chakra Katon que no podrás controlar y empezará a incendiarte, además, si se te ocurre tratar de escapar sin usar chakra, el sello hará que cuando cruces los límites de la prisión tu chakra se volverá loco y te incendie de adentro hacia afuera.

\- Debo admitir que es un muy buen Jutsu.- Dice Naruto.

\- Llévenlo a la sala médica y luego a vestirse, revisen que no lleve ningún arma ni nada parecido escondida.- Dice Mui mientras los guardias que habían llevado a Naruto a la prisión jalan de sus cadenas y lo hacen entrar.

Naruto no dice mucho en el trayecto, solo mira su alrededor e intenta memorizar todo lo qué hay a su alrededor por si acaso llegara a necesitar dicha información.

Después de unos minutos los guardias llevan a Naruto a una enfermería muy bien equipada y limpia. Solo hay un doctor ahí, es de unos 50 años, con vestimenta blanca, gafas redondas, es calvo y tiene un bigote de morsa.

El doctor le dice a los guardias que le quiten las cadenas a Naruto. Ellos lo hacen sin dudar, lo que deja un tanto extrañado a Naruto, pues a pesar de no tener chakra aún puede usar su Taijutsu, con lo cual sería más que suficiente para acabar con esos guardias y el doctor sin sudar. Naruto solo se sienta en la cama, quedando de frente al doctor, quién está sentado en una silla de cuero negro.

\- Si piensas en atacarme, te informo que puedo usar el sello de mano que activa el Jutsu que Mui-Sama colocó en tu pecho, así que ya sabes que pasaría si me haces algo.- Dice el doctor muy confiado.- Ahora quítate la ropa, debo revisarte.

Naruto hace lo que le pide y el doctor le hace un chequeo físico, mientras que le venda las heridas que aún le sangraban. Después de algunos minutos el chequeo termina. El doctor hace anotaciones en un portapapeles mientras Naruto se viste.

Cuando Naruto termina de vestirse el doctor le arroja un pequeño recipiente transparente de plástico con tapa blanca.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?- Dice despectivo Naruto.

El hombre no responde y solo le lanza a Naruto un libro. Irónicamente es el número más reciente de Icha Icha, en su versión de lujo, con comentarios personales de Jiraiya e ilustraciones de las escenas eróticas, esa versión normalmente cuesta diez veces el precio de la versión estándar.

\- Necesito que me des una muestra de semen, hay un baño detrás de ti, no tardes.- Dice sin emoción el doctor.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué te hace pensar que haré eso?- Dice Naruto.

\- Porqué, si no lo haces, activaré el sello y te encenderás como fuegos artificiales.- Dice el doctor de forma macabra.- Además no puedes hacer mucho, no cuentas con tu preciado chakra.

Naruto no dice nada, solamente camina con cierta pereza junto al escritorio del doctor, deja ahí el frasco y toma de un diapasón que estaba ahí.

\- Le diré algo, siempre me ha molestado una cosa de varios de mis compañeros Shinobi. Piensan que el chakra, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu lo son todo e ignoran habilidades que no depende del chakra, como el Taijutsu, el Bukijutsu, o...

Después de esas palabras Naruto golpea el diapasón en el escritorio del doctor, produciendo un sonido metálico y agudo.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- Dice el doctor.

\- Nada en especial.- Dice Naruto con voz suave y tranquila, para luego pasar su mano por delante de la cara del doctor y luego rápidamente chasquea los dedos junto al oído del sujeto.- ¡DUERME!

Después del grito de Naruto el hombre cae inconsciente y Naruto lo atrapa , colocando su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Cuando despiertes, estarás en una hermosa y pacífica playa, rodeado por hermosas mujeres con pequeños y ajustados trajes de baño. Tu masculinidad reacciona, así que irás al baño y te darás una mano, y pondrás tu, em... "producto" en este frasco.- Dice Naruto mientras toma de nuevo el frasco y se lo regresa al doctor.- ¡DESPIERTA!

Después del grito de Naruto, el doctor despierta y empieza a ver a su alrededor con una expresión lasciva en su rostro, para luego caminar lentamente al baño que le había indicado a Naruto.

Después de unos segundo, el doctor regresa con cara de alivio y con el frasco medio lleno de una sustancia blanca.

\- Bueno, ahora, cuando chasqué los dedos y escuches el sonido metálico saldrás del trance pensando que lo que tiene el frasco es mío y olvidarás lo que acaba de pasar.- Dice Naruto mientras hace que el doctor se siente en su silla y el se siente en la cama.

Momentos después Naruto chasquea los dedos y vuelve a golpear el diapasón, produciendo el sonido metálico. Con cierta sorpresa el doctor vuelve en sí.

\- Bueno, puedo ver que supiste captar una orden.- Dice el doctor al ver el frasco en su escritorio.- Ahora vete.- El doctor lleva a la puerta a Naruto y lo saca del consultorio. Afuera están los guardias que lo habían traído en primer lugar. Lo toman por los brazos y lo llevan al área de celdas, donde lo lanzan dentro de una celda desocupada después de quitarle los grilletes. Naruto ve que en el suelo hay un brillante uniforme naranja de reo, y aunque odia ese color casi tanto como el helado de galleta, el cual le da urticaria, sabe que su ropa está hecha jirones, así que se desviste y se pone el maldito traje, el cual lo haría un blanco visible hasta en una noche sin luna.

Naruto solamente se queda sentado en el suelo, sonriendo burlonamente.

\- Todo va saliendo de acuerdo al plan.- Dice Naruto.

 ** _FLASHBACK NO JUTSU._**

Se encontraban Tasaina, el holograma de Önoki y Naruto en la mesa de piedra que había creado Tasaina. En la mesa está extendido un pergamino con los planos de lahorrible Prisión de Sangre.

\- Para empezar, la Prisión de Sangre es por mucho la mejor fortaleza en el Continente Elemental, diseñada específicamente para contener a los peores criminales rango A y S. Está llena de guardias nivel Chünin y Jönin, además de que cuenta con varios aditamentos que impiden el escape. Para empezar está el océano artificial de Tobirama Senju Hatake, después está el Seigenjutsu de mi clan que incinera a cualquiera que intente abandonar sin permiso la prisión, además de que la estructura de la prisión es especial. Los muros están impregnados con partículas de platino. Por si eso fuera poco, el puente que conecta al castillo con tierra firme se puede contraer en menos de un segundo, así que la única forma de entrar queda imposibilitada.- Dice Tasaina.

\- Imposibilitando el uso de Doton en la piedra de la prisión, a menos que cuentes con el Bojinton (Elemento Platino), como el desgraciado de Gengetsu.- Dice Önoki, recordando al archi enemigo de su maestro y predecesor.

\- Bueno, dejemos eso de lado, ahora ¿Cómo atacaremos ese lugar? Un ataque directo es imposible, además de que cuentan con suficientes armas de largo alcance como para atacar desde el cielo cualquier vehículo o invocación voladora.- Dice Naruto.

\- Podríamos meter a alguien dentro y que se las arregle para hacer que el puente esté puesto y destruir las ballestas.- Dice Önoki.

\- No puedo meter a alguien dentro. Mui y los monjes dieron a conocer la identidad de los Shinobi de la rebelión, si ven a uno de ellos no lo encerrarán, lo levarán a la cámara de interrogatorio en la aldea para sacarle toda la información posible y luego lo matarán.- Dice Tasaina.

\- Podría mandar a un grupo de Shinobi a Kusa, hacer que se dejen capturar y que los manden a prisión.- Dice Önoki.

\- No creo que sea una muy buena idea, si se empiezan a ver Shinobi de Iwa entonces la xenofobia aumentará. Además, ya de por sí vendí la aldea a Iwa, intentemos de momento no alarmar a las personas antes de tiempo. Si los monjes ven a un montón de Shinobi de Iwa, empezarán sus planes antes por temor a una invasión.- Dice Tasaina.

\- Entonces, necesitamos a alguien dentro, a alguien a quien no puedan matar o dañar de gravedad, además de que debe ser alguien que cuente con la suficiente habilidad en Füinjutsu como para bloquear el Seigenjutsu del clan Börö, además de que debe ser alguien que no levante la sospecha de un ataque inminente por parte de otra aldea.- Dice Naruto con la cabeza agachada, los ojos cerrados y tocando su barbilla con los dedos. Al levantar la cabeza y abrir los ojos, ve que tanto el Tsuchikage como la Kusakage lo están mirando directamente.- Podrían ser un poco menos obvios.

\- Chico, tú eres el único que podría entrar a esa endemoniada prisión y abrirle las puertas a nuestras tropas, además de que podrías destruir las armas que tengan.- Dice Önoki.

\- Además, con tu gran cantidad de chakra, podrías hacer que los monjes aceleren sus planes, lo cual podría generar algo de caos en los mismo, y podríamos aprovecharnos de eso.- Dice Tasaina.

\- De acuerdo, pero ¿Cómo me aparezco sin levantar sospechas? Además no quiero que los de Konoha, Orochimaru y Akatsuki sepan dónde estoy en estos momentos.- Dice Naruto.

\- Por lo de Konoha y la asquerosa serpiente no te preocupes, si mandan algún mensaje o algo parecido nosotros lo interceptaremos, además tú mismo lo dijiste, Kusagakure es una aldea muy cerrada en cuanto a su información, ninguna noticia sale de aquí sin nuestro consentimiento.- Dice Tasaina.

\- Créeme cuando te digo que un Akatsuki puede entrar sin problemas en cualquier lugar y ni el mejor ninja sensorial podría sentir su presencia. A mí me costó un infierno poder sentir su presencia, y créeme que me he vuelto muy paranoico por eso.- Dice Naruto mientras recuerda a cierta planta carnívora.

\- Y según entendí, los líderes de Kusa estarán tan desesperados por alguien con gran cantidad de chakra que no se lo pensarán dos veces antes de encarcelarte. Y si parece sospechoso, puedes hacer que alguno de los rebeldes te de una pequeña golpiza e inventarte el cuento de que regresabas de una misión y que fuiste atacado por muchos shinobi renegados de alto rango, que pudiste derrotarlos y que te dejaron mal herido, y luego dejar que las patrullas fronterizas de Kusa te capturen. Si Akatsuki te preocupa, puedo contratarlos para alguna misión y así llevarlos lejos del País de la Hierba.- Dice Önoki.

\- De acuerdo, se oye como un buen plan. Tsuchikage-Dono, ¿Cuando sus tropas llegarán a Kusa?- Dice Naruto.

\- Si los mando a prepararse ahora, estarán ahí en unos cuatro días.- Dice Önoki.

\- De acuerdo, entonces mañana Kusa atrapará a Naruto, eso les deja a las tropas de Iwa tres días para llegar, luego esperaremos uno más para que recuperen fuerzas y al siguiente día atacaremos.- Dice Tasaina.

\- Suena como un buen plan.- Dice Naruto.

 ** _FLASH BACK NO JUTSU: KAI._**

\- Sip, todo va saliendo de acuerdo al plan, ¿No crees, Apophis?- Dice Naruto, esperando la respuesta de su anfitrión/amigo/mentor, pero solo escucha silencio.- Guau, este Seigenjutsu de verdad es bueno, incluso me impide hablar contigo, pero es hora de alterarlo.

Después de eso Naruto empieza a hacer gestos y a soltar sonidos desagradables, además de presionarse levemente el abdomen. Después de unos momentos de la boca de Naruto empieza a salir una serpiente. Era una serpiente mediana, de poco más de medio metro y con una serie de colores peculiar, la punta de su cabeza era roja carmesí, para luego tener una franja negra, luego una franja color crema y otra franja negra y así se repetía el patrón hasta llegar al final de la cola. La serpiente mira a los ojos a Naruto con cierta admiración.

\- ¿Es hora de que lo ayude, Naruto-Sama?- Dice la serpiente, aunque arrastra las ese al hablar.

\- Así es, mi linda Miruku-Chan. Así que, si fueras tan amable.- Dice Naruto.

La serpiente identificada como Miruku solamente lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y empieza a repetir el proceso de regurgitación que Naruto había hecho antes. De la boca de Miruku sale un estuche de tela negra, de esos que se enrollan en sí mismos y donde los arqueólogos guardan sus herramientas.

Naruto abre el estuche y lo desenrolla y una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara al ver lo qué hay dentro. Varios metros de pergamino cuidadosamente enrollado, pinceles de diferentes tamaños y de diferentes pelos, además de un pequeño contenedor de vidrio y un varios tubos de diferentes colores de tinta mezclada con veneno de serpiente. Naruto toma el tubo de tinta y lo abre para luego inspirar un poco de la esencia de la tinta, aroma que él encuentra altamente satisfactorio, pues desciende de dos clanes famosos por sus Jutsu de sellado.

Naruto vierte la tinta en el contenedor y minuciosamente elige un pincel. Al elegirlo, empieza a hundirlo en la tinta y a trazar un muy complejo Füinjutsu en el Seigenjutsu de Mui. El proceso le lleva horas, tanto que por la ventana de su celda empiezan a entrar los primeros rayos del sol. Después de horas, Naruto deja el pincel y admira su trabajo. Era un Füinjutsu en forma de espiral que partía del centro del Seigenjutsu de Mui, estaba conformado por lo que parecían ser cientos de kanji y otros símbolos diferentes, pero que terminaban en el ombligo de Naruto, justo al inicio del sello de Uroboros que encerraba a Apophis en su interior. Por segunda vez Naruto le habla a la serpiente que había estado en su estómago y que él había ignorado toda la noche.

\- Ahora Miruku-Chan, necesitaré que impregnes este sello con tu chakra.- Dice Naruto mientras lleva su brazo en dirección a la serpiente.

\- Si, Naruto-Sama.- Dice Miruku mientras se enrolla en el brazo de Naruto y sube por su torso hasta llegar a su cuello, para luego extender su cabeza hacia el centro del sello, donde las dos líneas de color rojo se unían, justo encima del Abdomen de Naruto y justo de donde partía el sello en espiral que Naruto había hecho durante la noche. Miruku solo abrió sus fauces y reveló un par de brillantes colmillos, los cuales incrustó en Naruto, el cual soltó un pequeño chasquido de dolor.

Después de eso, el Sello entero que Naruto había hecho en la noche suelta un brillo negruzco, brillo que empieza a emerger en el Seigenjutsu de Mui. Minutos más tarde, el sello de Naruto desaparece al igual que el de Mui.

\- Listo, ahora ese idiota de Mui no me puede hacer nada de nada.- Dice Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Usted es sin duda increíble, Naruto-Sama.- Dice Miruku mirando con gran admiración a su invocador.

\- Gracias Miruku, eres muy amable, mucho más que el engreído de tu hermano mellizo Ikari, ahora vuelve a la Caverna.- Dice Naruto mientras acaricia a la serpiente en la cabeza.

\- Si, gracias Naruto-Sama.- Dice Miruku para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Luego de que la serpiente se haya ido, Naruto decide probar si ahora sí puede hablar con su amigo/huésped/ mentor.

\- ¿Hay alguna serpiente gigante de más de mil años de edad en mi mente con la que pueda hablar?- Dice Naruto en su mente.

\- Ya era hora de que hablaras.- Dice Apophis en la mente de Naruto, aliviando al rubio por oír su voz, no creía que podría vivir una vida "normal" si perdía contacto con su Bijü.- Ah, que tierno, te preocupas por mí.

\- A veces odio que puedas leer mis pensamientos e ideas.- Dice Naruto.

\- Si no lo hiciera, nadie te podría decir que una idea es o muy estúpida o sumamente suicida, cómo está. Estas literalmente hasta el cuello de criminales, la mayoría de los cuales no te quieren ya sea por la familia o la aldea de donde vienes.

\- ¿Ahora quién es el sentimental preocupado? Relájate, puede que no pueda mostrar que puedo usar chakra, pero jamás he estado indefenso.- Dice Naruto.

\- Bueno, será mejor que descanses, aún debes hacer muchas cosas aquí.- Dice Apophis.- Además, me sorprende que te tardarás tanto en ese Seigenjutsu, hasta donde pude ver pudiste habértelo quitado en una fracción de hora.

\- Cierto, pero ese sello tenía tres propósitos esenciales: Rastreo de la persona que lo tiene, sellar y absorber el chakra e incendiar a la persona si esta intenta usar el chakra. Tuve que desactivar la tercera y parte de la segunda sin evitar que está cosa indique dónde estoy y permitiendo que absorba parte de mi chakra, eso es mucho más complicado que quitar el Sello entero, pero ya hablaremos de eso después, habías dicho que debo descansar, pero necesito preparar un par de cosas para el gran día de la invasión, así que adiós.- Dice Naruto.

Después de eso Naruto empieza a trabajar en distintos Füinjutsu por horas, hasta que se le acaba la tinta y el papel, así que esconde sus creaciones en los pliegos de su ropa. Horas después un par de guardias lo sacan de ahí y lo llevan sujetado de los brazos hasta un comedor, donde otros reos empiezan a gritarle insultos hacía su persona o hacía sus padres. Pero este solo los ignora.

Naruto decide que comer no le haría mal, así que va a la fila delante del mostrador de la comida con una charola en mano, esperando que la comida en la prisión no sea igual a la basura que tuvo que comer cuando aún era un sujeto de pruebas de Orochimaru.

Naruto está en paz en la fila, hasta que un reo le toca el hombro y le habla justo cuando a lado suyo hay una gran hola de aceite hirviendo y varias brochetas de Dango.

\- Ha pasado el tiempo, chico.- Dice el reo.

Naruto lo voltea a ver y se queda sin palabras.

 ** _FLASHBACK NO JUTSU. AÑO 100 DE LA ERA DE LAS ALDEAS NINJA. NARUTO/MENMA: 4 AÑOS._**

Era un día normal en la aldea de la hija, o bueno, relativamente normal teniendo en cuenta que la aldea se estaba preparando para celebrar el primer centenario de la fundación de la aldea de la Hoja y del establecimiento del sistema político de Aldea Oculta. Toda la aldea se preparaba para la fiesta, mientras que en las entradas varias caravanas de mercaderes entraban y salían en un continuo caos, los vigilantes apenas y podían vigilar quién entraba y salía de la aldea.

Pero todo era paz y quietud en la casa del Yondaime Hokage. Kushina se encontraba leyendo un libro acerca de Füinjutsu en la sala mientras Naruto y Menma se encontraban en el centro de la sala, con hojas de papel y varios crayones de diferentes colores. Después de unos momentos, Menma se levantó y corrió hacia su mamá.

\- Ka-Chan, mira el dibujo que hice de Jiya, Jifa, Jira.- Intentaba decir Menma, mientras sostenía un extraño dibujo de una bola verde y roja con rayas blancas que estaba sentada, o eso parecía, sobre un bulto rojo.

\- Jiraiya, mi amor, su padrino. Aunque pueden decirle Ero-Sennin si prefieren -ttebane.- Dice Kushina, pensando en lo divertido que sería molestar así al pervertido de su compadre.- Y tu dibujo es precioso, ¿Y tú Naruto? ¿Qué dibujas?

Después de esas palabras Kushina se paró y fue a ver a su primogénito y al dibujo que este hacía. Dicho dibujo era igual de malo que el de su hermano menor, pero se notaba un poco más la imagen. Se trataba del cuarto Hokage sobre su cabeza en el monumento Hokage.

\- Dibujé a Tou-San.- Dice de manera infantil Naruto.

\- Si que lo hiciste, Naru-Chan -ttebane.- Dice Kushina mientras abraza a Naruto por la espalda.

\- Tou-San es genial, quiero ser como él cuando crezca.-Dice Menma.

\- Si, Tou-San salvó a la aldea de esos ninjas malos de Iwa en la guerra, ¿Verdad Ka-Chan?- Dice Naruto.

\- Claro que sí, corazón.- Dice Kushina mientras revuelve el cabello de sus hijos gemelos.

Pero de repente Kushina se queda estática y cae de frente a la mesa. Los niños asustados ven como un dardo de metal se ha incrustado en el cuello de Kushina, y que el dardo está cubierto de un líquido verdusco.

Después de eso, Naruto voltea en dirección de donde vino el dardo, y ve como de entre las sombras un ninja de chaleco marrón, ropa roja y con una máscara de porcelana con un gorila se acercaba a ellos con un saco en las manos.

Naruto rápidamente se para y protege a su hermano menor, quien estaba muy asustado por lo que le había pasado a su madre, la cual trataba de hacer entrar en si moviéndole el brazo y hablándole.

De repente el sujeto empieza a correr hacia ellos, así que Naruto solamente se lanza hacia el, pero el sujeto lo recibe con un rodillazo en su vientre y lo acaba con un puñetazo en la cara.

\- ¡NII-SAN!- Grita enojado Menma al ver cómo su hermano mayor cae al suelo.

De repente, un brillo color naranja empieza a emerger de Menma, mientras que El Niño siente como su miedo se convierte en enojo y el enoje en poder.

\- No puede ser...- Dice el hombre a través de su máscara.

De repente Menma es rodeado por un Aura de chakra naranja que le da la apariencia de un zorro, incluso tiene una cola balanceándose al final de su espalda. Menma con velocidad casi inhumana se lanza contra el sujeto y le propina un duro golpe lo manda a volar y lo estrella contra la pared.

Menma camina hacia el sujeto y con una de sus zarpas le arranca la máscara. Es un hombre de unos 40 años, con pelo paja que empieza a presentar un cuadro de calvicie y un muy pronunciado bigote.

Menma pone su pie en el pecho del hombre y levanta su brazo, listo para darle un zarpazo letal en la cara.

\- Adelante, hazlo, no me queda nada ni nadie.- Dice el hombre, mientras escupe un par de dientes y un poco de sangre.

Menma está por bajar su brazo, pero en ese momento es tomado por la muñeca por su padre, quien apareció de repente en un flash de luz. Minato solamente se inclina ante su hijo y le da un fuerte abrazo.

\- Tranquilo Menma, aquí estoy, todo estará bien.- Poco a poco Menma vuelve a la normalidad y cae desmayado, así que Minato lo pone en un sillón cercano

Naruto, quien estaba un poco mareado por los golpes, camina con algo de dificultad hacia su padre, quién le quita el chaleco al ninja desconocido, al igual que el porta shuriken y otras armas. Después toma al ninja por el cuello de su camiseta y lo estampa contra la pared.

\- Mira que tengo muy poca paciencia en este momento así que más te vale responder a la primera ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres aquí y para qué te mandó Önoki?- Dice Minato mientras le acerca un kunai de tres puntas al cuello.

\- Jajaja, ¿Crees que el anciano senil de Önoki me envió? Que estupidez, vine aquí por cuenta propia.- Dice el sujeto con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras acerca su mano derecha a su cuello para así tomar una cadena de oro con un dije en forma de óvalo con un botón en la parte superior.

El sujeto presiona el botón y el dije se abre, revelando dos pequeñas fotos. Una es de un bebé recién nacido con una mujer de pelo castaño y la otra es de una mujer joven algo parecida a la mujer de la foto anterior, pero con el cabello del mismo color del sujeto.

\- ¿La recuerdas? ¿No? No me sorprende, ella era una de tantos que mataste aquel día. Mi hija, mi preciosa hija. Años de darle cuidados, de desvelarme en las noches cuando se enfermaba, llevarla en las mañanas a la academia, días enteros entrenándola, años de verla crecer y crecer... y tú me la arrebatas en menos de un segundo.- Dice el hombre, mientras unas lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos.- Intenté seguir adelante, después de todo morir en el campo de batalla es lo usual para un Shinobi, pero mi esposa era una simple y sencilla comerciante y no entendía el camino que mi hija y yo decidimos vivir, ella no pudo superarlo... y por eso, hace dos semanas al llegar a casa, la encontré tirada en el suelo, junto a un charco de vómito y pastillas y un frasco de somníferos junto a su mano... nada pude hacer por ella. Tú me quitaste todo, absolutamente todo, solo quería que sintieras lo mismo que yo, pero al parecer no pude, ahora ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Matarme? Adelante, yo ya estoy muerto por dentro.

Minato solo se queda mirando al hombre, y ya no hay furia en su rostro, solo una expresión neutral. El Hokage solo amarra al atacante con alambre ninja y espera a una patrulla Anbu para que se lo lleve, además de que manda a llamar a su prima Tsunade para que revise a sus hijos y a su esposa.

Días después, Naruto escucha en su escondite en los ductos, el cuál jamás le había mencionado a su hermano menor debido a lo boca floja que era. La platica trató de cómo aquel hombre sería devuelto a Iwa y de cómo ellos decidirían su destino. Además de que ahora que Menma había descubierto el chakra del Nueve Colas tendrían que ponerle más atención y hacer sus entrenamientos más duros para que aprendiera a manejar ese poder.

No se nombró a Naruto en esa plática. Desde ese día, las cosas empezarían a cambiar en el trato de Minato y Kushina para con Naruto.

 ** _FLASHBACK NO JUTSU: KAI._**

Ahora, después de 11 años sin pensar en aquel ninja de Iwa, lo veía de nuevo. Su cabello se había caído de su cabeza, pero aún tenía mucho alrededor del cráneo, en la línea que divide a la base de la bóveda. Su bigote había crecido hasta ser una muy frondosa barba que le llegaba al pecho. Había ganado un poco de musculatura, supuso que por estar en la prisión, además de que ahora no sentía una gran cantidad de enojo viniendo de él.

En cierta forma odiaba a ese sujeto, ya que aunque sus padres siempre le dieron un poco más de atención a su hermano Menma, no fue hasta ese día que el atacó. Y aún teniendo en cuenta eso, le debía mucho ha ese sujeto. De no haber sido por él, sus padres le hubiesen tenido cierto cariño y consideración, por lo que cabía la posibilidad de que él se hubiese quedado en Konoha en lugar de irse en busca de ser el Shinobi que gobernaría a todo el continente.

\- Vaya, no pensé que volvería a ver tu cara en esta vida.- Dice, para luego ver como un hombre de piel enfermizamente blanca, rostro anguloso, nariz aguileña y cuerpo delgado aparece detrás de él. Ese sujeto movía su cabeza de un lado a otro y tiene un muy marcado tic en el ojo izquierdo.- ¿Un amigo tuyo?

\- En realidad no, pero si es alguien que quería conocerte. Era un Anbu de Kirigakure en los días de la purga, estaba cazando a unos niños con el Futton y se encontró con Shisui Uchiha. Al Uchiha no le agradó y lo colocó en un muy fuerte Genjutsu, uno que lo dejó medio loco.- Dice el antiguo Shinobi de Iwa mientras señala a su compañero, el cual dibuja una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro al escuchar la palabra "loco".- Y como no pudo vengarse de Shisui en vida, contigo le basta, después de todo, tu ojo izquierdo lo dejó en este deprimente estado.

Después de esas palabras, el ex Shinobi de Iwa se aparta y le sede el lugar a su amigo, quien en la mano tiene un cuchillo que parece hecho con un diente de tiburón. Naruto sabe que de poder usar chakra podría acabar con el en menos de un segundo, como arrancarle la cabeza con el Kamui, pero debía arreglárselas sin chakra.

\- Antes de empezar, debo preguntarte ¿Has bailado con el diablo por las noches?- Pregunta Naruto. Al ver las miradas de rareza en sus contrincantes, Naruto responde.- Es algo que empiezo a decirle a mis adversarios antes de llevarlos al mundo puro, me gusta escuchar lo que dicen.

Después de eso el ninja de Kirigakure se lanza contra Naruto con cuchillo en mano, pero él bloquea el golpe usando la charola de comida, luego Naruto le da un rodillazo en la entrepierna que hace que el sujeto se hinque de dolor, así que Naruto aprovecha para usar la charola nuevamente, romper la ventana por donde se veían los alimentos ser preparados, toma la charola de aceite ir viendo y se la deja caer al Shinobi lidiado.

Al instante, el grito de dolor más espeluznante que se había escuchado en esa prisión se esparce por todo el comedor, mientras que el es ninja de Iwa observa con horror como la cara de su compañero se derrite por el aceite que le tiró el primogénito del hombre que arruinó su vida.

\- Parece que nadie aquí entiende su precaria situación. No me encerraron con ustedes...- Dice Naruto, pero es interrumpido por unos tres guardias, los cuales empiezan a golpear a Naruto con sus pecho y tonfa de metal, pero aún así Naruto alcanza a gritar.- ¡USTEDES ESTÁN ENCERRADOS CONMIGO!

Después de eso los guardias logran tomar a Naruto y ponerle de nuevo unas cadenas. A base de empujones y de golpes, llevan a Naruto a la parte subterránea de la prisión. Al área de confinamiento solitario.

Celdas diseñadas específicamente para cada preso según si naturaleza de chakra. Si es fuego, te meten a un congelador, si es agua te meten a una celda hecha de arena y le ponen al reo un traje de carbonato de magnesio fortalecido, el material más absorbente de la Tierra, si es tierra, es una celda hecha de platino y en donde el preso es sostenido por cuerdas de metal, si es rayo, es una celda hecha de goma y las celdas de viento, las más escasas, estaban diseñadas para empezar a emitir un calor cercano a los 40ºC para luego bajar a los -34ºC para que así el aire cambiara tan rápido de temperatura que no se pudiera manipular y además de provocar daño respiratorio en el preso.

Pero debido a que Naruto era conocido por poder usar todas las naturalezas de chakra, los guardias no sabían en que celda colocarlo, así que decidieron que, por el bien de la recompensa que la aldea recibiría, lo pondrían en la que según ellos causara menos daño físico, la diseñada para usuarios de tierra.

Los guardias dejaron a Naruto con uno de los subalternos de más confianza de Mui y luego se fueron. El sujeto es un hombre de dos metros de alto, calvo y con piel morena, además de portar el mismo uniforme que su jefe.

El hombre tomó a Naruto del brazo y lo empujó para que entrara dentro de la celda para luego tomar una cadena y se la pone en la muñeca, lo mismo hace con la otra muñeca, los tobillos y el cuello de Naruto.

\- Listo, así no causarás problemas. Pronto tus padres vendrán por ti, así que quédate quieto hasta que eso pase, aunque claro, no es como si tuvieras otra opción..- Dice con una sonrisa burlona el guardia.

\- Chistoso. Me caes bien, así que te diré un secreto.- Dice Naruto.

\- ¿Un secreto? ¿Qué secreto?- Dce el guardia.

\- Información sobre una de las aldeas ninja, algo muy importante que podría hacer que los monjes de esta aldea cambien a Mui por ti.- Dice Naruto.

\- De acuerdo niño, has llamado a mi curiosidad.- Dice el guardia antes de acercar su oído a la boca de Naruto.

\- Escucha atentamente, en Konoha, el clan Yamanaka es famoso por sus Jutsu mentales, uno de ellos es el **Jutsu: Cambio de cuerpo y Mente.-** Dice Naruto, para luego dejar su cabeza colgando, mientras el guardia empieza a enderezarse.

\- Sabía que aprender a usar ese Jutsu sin sellos manuales sería de mucha ayuda, espero que mi hermano se haya interesado en aprender algo de toda nuestra herencia y no solo se centre en los clanes más prominentes, después de todo no por nada nuestra abuela, su hermano y su hermana fueron temidos y respetados en la segunda guerra Shinobi.- Dice Naruto dentro del cuerpo del guardia.- Apophis, vigila a nuestro amigo mientras voy a hacer algunas cosas por esta prisión.

Y así Naruto se va sin esperar respuesta de su compañero Bijü.

Naruto, con el cuerpo del segundo al mando de Mui va recorriendo las demás celdas de confinamiento solitario. No hay gran cosa ahí. Un tipo del culto a Jashia estaba en un refrigerador, mientras que un renegado de Suna estaba en la habitación de especialistas en Füton. Según las fichas que había en sus respectivas puertas, el primero causó una masacre cerca del País de la Primavera, mientras que el otro fue un espía de los "Maestros del Doton" en Suna.

Después de eso Naruto busca algo que le pueda servir. En una habitación con las pertenencias de los presos encuentra un muy buen número de rollos con técnicas de muchas aldeas, así que decide usar uno de los Füinjutsu que hizo ayer. Es un Füinjutsu que le costó mucho desarrollar, pero que valió la pena. En si lo que hacía el sello era copiar lo escrito en un pergamino y almacenarlo dentro del sello para poder pasarlo a un pergamino en limpio después. Ese Füinjutsu fue creado por los antiguos guardianes de la biblioteca de los Uzumaki para poder tener una copia de cualquier libro de manera práctica, pero Naruto la mejoró para poder tener más de un libro en el sello. Primero podía almacenar hasta 20 metros de pergamino o un libro de unas 1500 páginas, pero gracias a combinar las propiedades del sello con las del almacenamiento interno dimensional del Kamui, pudo hacer que el espacio de almacenamiento sea, literalmente, infinito. Así que solo tuvo que poner el sello sobre el pergamino o libro que deseaba copiar duramente unos momentos y de inmediato tendría dicho libro en su haber. Claro que aún había un par de detalles. No podía copiar pergaminos de invocación o aquellos que tuvieran algún sello de restricción, ya sea por chakra o sangre, aunque no encontró ninguno que entrará en esa categoría. Después de una hora Naruto se va con mucho material de lectura.

Después va a la armería, donde oculta un sello explosivo remoto en una de las paredes, justo en un punto lo suficientemente débil como para que al explotar selle por completo la armería con escombros.

Después va a la alacena del personal, donde se guarda la comida de los vigilantes y demás empleados de la prisión. Naruto decide usar su Senjutsu para poder activar sus venenos y poner un poco en toda la comida. Comparado con el resto de venenos de su arsenal, era un veneno muy débil, pero si se comía lo suficiente podría dejar a alguien fuera de batalla a menos que se le administre el antídoto, el cual solo él podía hacer. Sin el antídoto, estarían unas 72 horas en cama con fuerte fiebre y diarrea.

Luego va a la torres y balcones donde se encuentran las ballestas y, bajo la excusa de una revisión sorpresa, los Ballesteros le dejan revisar sus armas, lo que le da la oportunidad de poner en sus armas sellos explosivos remotos en cada una.

Después va al cuarto de mecanismo que controla el puente móvil. Es un cuarto con una computadora, un lujo en extremo raro en el continente elemental, y una ventana que mostraba un montón de engranajes y mecanismos que supuso servían para hacer que el puente funcionará.

También encontró un portapapeles que indicaba el horario de entrada y salida de las provisiones de la prisión, al parecer se efectuaban en la madrugada todos los viernes de 5:30 a 6:00, lo cual le serviría de mucho, pues aunque no pudiera hacer que el puente estuviera puesto el tiempo suficiente, sabia que podría empezar el ataque una vez que el puente estuviera abajo. Naruto dejó todo como lo encontró, pero tomó un pequeño clip de metal.

Rápidamente Naruto regresó a las celdas de confinamiento sin hacerle mucho caso a nadie. Va directamente a la celda donde está su cuerpo y entra sin mayor prisa.

Como esperaba, su cuerpo sigue inerte, supone que Apophis debe haber cumplido con su trabajo de mantener quieto a su prisionero.

Naruto coloca el clip de metal dentro de la boca de su cuerpo, justo detrás del labio inferior, y luego sale de ahí.

Se sienta en el escritorio que le corresponde al dueño de ese cuerpo y solamente se relaja un momento.

\- Kai.- Dice Naruto para luego cabecear un momento, pero luego la cabeza del hombre se levanta otra vez, ya con su mente verdadera en ella.- Guau, creo que debí haberme quedado dormido luego de encerrar a ese mocoso.- Dice el sujeto para luego volver a dormir.

Mientras tanto, en la celda, Naruto recobraba el control de su cuerpo. Lo primero que hizo fue empezar a doblar el clip dentro de su boca y añadirle algo de chakra para hacerlo más resistente y duro que el acero de los grilletes. Cuando terminó, el clip tenía una extraña forma alargada, así que lo escupió en dirección a su mano derecha, la cual lo atrapó fácilmente y lo hizo entrar en la cerradura del grillete, el cual fue abierto después de un par de movimientos. Lanzó el clip a su mano izquierda y repitió el proceso, quedando así con ambas manos libres. Luego hizo lo mismo con sus tobillos, y así Naruto quedó libre.

\- Típico, se confían demasiado de su tan preciado Seigenjutsu que dejan las defensas físicas pobres.- Dice Naruto con un deje de decepción en su voz, esperando que está no fuera la contribución de su bisabuelo, el Hokage que más admiraba y respetaba, a la construcción de esa prisión.- Como sea, será mejor que empiece a mandar el mensaje **[Jabal-Perro-Pájaro-Mono-Carnero]: Jutsu de Invocación.**

Después de realizar los sellos de manos y de chocar su mano contra el suelo, una nube de humo surge y una vez que se desvanece aparece una serpiente de brillante color verde esmeralda y con ojos rojo sangre.

\- ¿Me ha llamado, Naruto-Sama?- Dice la serpiente.

\- Así es, Salazar, pero ya te he dicho que no incluyas el "Sama" en mi nombre, me hace sentir viejo y apenas y tengo 16 años, cuando cumpla unos treinta podrás llamarme así, pero por lo pronto que solo sea Naruto.- Dice el invocador de serpientes.

\- De acuerdo, Naruto-San, ¿En qué puedo servirle?-Dice la serpiente mientras hace una reverencia hacía Naruto.

\- Necesito que mandes un mensaje.- Dice Naruto, para luego contarle a la serpiente los planes que tenía para la invasión dentro de un par de días.- ¿Comprendes todo, Salazar?

\- Completamente, Naruto-San.- Dice Salazar para luego deslizarse por las paredes y entrar aún ducto de ventilación.

Ahora, Naruto queda físicamente solo en su celda, con una risa macabra en su rostro.

\- En un par de días, Kusagakure será mía, un paso más cerca de mi objetivo final, y lo hago frente a los Kage, Akatsuki y Orochimaru y nadie se da cuenta. Nadie se da cuenta cuando todo va de acuerdo al plan, aún si el plan es espeluznante, jajaja.

Después de eso, Naruto suelta una sonora carcajada, para luego volver a encadenarse para así no levantar sospechas.

\- Bisabuelo, donde sea que estés, espero estés orgulloso de que por lo menos uno de tus descendientes heredó tu tan afamado intelecto.- Dice Naruto mientras ve al techo.


	27. Capítulo 27

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR SE ME OLVIDÓ DECIR ALGO. HACE VARIOS CAPÍTULOS LE DI UNA DESPEDIDA A UNA GRAN SERIE QUE HABÍA LLEGADO A SU FIN, Y HACE POCO OTRA TAMBIÉN TERMINO. UN SHOW MAS FUE UNA GRAN SERIE ANIMADA QUE MOSTRÓ UNA GRAN VARIEDAD DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y TRAMAS PEQUEÑAS Y ENTRETENIDAS EN CADA CAPÍTULO. NUNCA SE PUSO UN LÍMITE, A PARTE DE LO INFANTIL, PARA MOSTRAR UN BUEN SHOW. ASÍ QUE EN PAZ DESCANSE UN SHOW MÁS. UHOOOOOOOOOOO.**

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE UN GRAN PA… QUE DIGA, OCÉANO. POCO ANTES DE QUE NARUTO INVADIERA LA GUARIDA DE OROCHIMARU.**

En el inmenso mar, a varios días de viaje desde Kirigakure, pasando los pilares de mármol que el Shodaime Mizukage puso como entrada al "Territorio Salvaje", una pequeña isla rodeada de vapor de azufre y ceniza y con un volcán activo recibía la visita de una persona en particular.

Hinata Hyüga-Kaguya acababa de llegar a dicha isla gracias a la Invocación inversa que su amigo y mentor Helios acababa de hacer. En su espalda lleva a su espada Ambrosía, mientras que en los brazos llevaba atados sus Senbö de oro y a lado de sus caderas iban atadas sus kamas. Llevaba ropa de verano, debido a que Helios le dijo que irían a una isla tropical. Un top de color morado, con pantalón estilo Anbu negro y sandalias Shinobi, además de que llevaba su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba a media espalda. En su mano llevaba una maleta de viaje, llena de ropa y otros materiales Shinobi que creyó le podrían ser de utilidad.

-Bienvenida a la Isla Solaris, Hinata-Chan.-Dice Helios al llegar a una playa de arena blanca, donde las cristalinas aguas del océano subían y bajaban, y una densa selva se observaba detrás de ellos.

-Es muy hermosa, maestro.- Dice Hinata al ver lo hermoso del paisaje. Decidió que después de entrenar haría un cuadro de ese paisaje tan hermoso. Suerte que Naruto le había sellado en un pergamino ropa y otras cosas, como su material de arte, antes de ir a la isla.- Que curioso, siento algo especial en este lugar, como si fuera…

-¿Cómo si fueras más tú? Es natural, después de todo eres nuestra invocadora. Cuando un invocador llega al hogar de su clan de invocación por primera vez, siente como poco a poco sus instintos más ocultos, más animales, emergen.

-Naruto-Kun me habló de cómo llegó por accidente a la Cueva Ryüchi, pero no me dijo nada de eso.- Dice Hinata.

-Según sé, él llegó ahí sin haber firmado el contrato de las serpientes, por casualidad, así que puede que no lo hubiese sentido en un primer momento. Aunque cuando se trata de cosas así nada es por casualidad. Después podremos contemplar esta vista y hablar de los hogares de otros clanes de invocación, pero de momento será mejor que vayamos al área de entrenamiento.- Dice Helios, mientras mueve su ala, lo cual hace que las palmeras y demás plantas de la selva se muevan, revelando un camino empedrado.

-Maestro, ¿Acaso los Fénix poseen el Mokuton?- Pregunta Hinata al ver que su invocación uno algo parecido a la línea de sangre de Ashura.

-No mi niña, solamente use mi habilidad con la photokinesis para hacer que la luz solar dentro de las plantas las hiciera moverse. En si, la habilidad de controlar las plantas no es exclusiva de los Senju, muchos la han aprendido, como el clan Haruno y su Ninjutsu floral, y me parece que había un clan que aprendió a usar el agua de las plantas para controlarlas, pero ninguna de esas habilidades es Mokuton. El Kekkei Genkai de Ashura era tomar su energía natural y crear un nuevo ser vivo, uno que pudiese vivir independientemente de su creador, pero que aún así este pudiera controlar.

-Entiendo.- Dice Hinata.

Así, maestro y pupila caminaron por aquella empedrada ruta, en silencio. En el camino, Hinata pudo ver que en la copa de los árboles se encontraban varias Aves Fénix de diferentes tonalidades de rojo, naranja y amarillo. Algunas eran de colores tan brillantes que parecían ser blancas, otras eran de un rojo tan intenso que se acercaba al negro. Todas las Aves sin excepciones inclinaron la cabeza a manera de saludo, mientras que Hinata a su vez devolvía el saludo. De Helios Hinata aprendió que al ser los Fénix los reyes de las Aves, ellas eran muy formales y demostraban siempre una fina educación. Hinata, al ser educada en el clan Hyüga, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo eso, ya sabía cómo comportarse así. El único que parecía salirse un poco de esa regla era Prometeo, y aunque esa ave fuera un poco ruda, aún se notaba que estaba bien educada.

-Maestro, ¿Qué tipo de cosas me enseñará en el entrenamiento de Senjutsu?- Pregunta Hinata.

-Mi querida niña, pese a que te he enseñado varios de nuestros Jutsu y te he dado lecciones del Taijutsu de nuestra especie, me temo que yo no te entrenaré en el arte de convertirte en una Sabio.- Responde Helios.

-¿Qué? Maestro, si no fuera inoportuno ¿Por qué no me enseñará usted?- Pregunta Hinata.

-Mi niña, soy el líder de los Fénix, y, modestia a parte, he sido un Sabio desde mucho antes que Hamura me conociera y me pidiera ser su maestro, pero hay alguien en esta isla que está más capacitado para entrenarte, además de que con tu compañía, el podría ser alguien un poco más... estable.- Dice Helios mientras seguía volando hacia delante.

-De acuerdo, Maestro.- Dice resignada Hinata.

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la base del volcán. Ante esto, Helios soltó un graznido e hizo que la dura roca se partiera, revelando un túnel, al cual entraron los dos.

Al entrar, Hinata pudo ver que habían varias estatuas , las cuales se encontraban en medio de fosos de magma. Una de ellas era de un hombre con cabello largo y lacio, cuernos saliendo de sus sienes, mientras empuñaba a Ambrosius con la mano derecha y el cúbito salía como lanza de su brazo izquierdo, su estatua le daba la espalda a un mural lleno de pinturas de Fénix, además de que en el mural estaña incrustadas cinco esferas de color negro. Los ojos de el hombre tenían un pequeño sol rojo en medio y alrededor de este mostraban un patrón parecido a una flor abierta de pétalos en grupos de seis, además de que alrededor de estos tenía una sombra de ojos que asemejaba a las alas de un ave. El rostro de aquel hombre mostraba una infinita bondad, además de un coraje y valentía fueros.

-¿Él es...?- Empezaba a preguntar Hinata, pero Helios la interrumpe.

-Tu antepasado, Hamura Ötsutsuki, el co-creador del Ninshü, Sabio de los Fénix, mi alumno y un amigo de toda la vida.- Dice Helios con un deje de tristeza.

Hinata se acercó a otro foso de magma, donde habían tres estatuas. La primera mostraba a un hombre con una mirada que denotaba orgullo y un deje de narcisismo. De sus manos salían unos hilos, los cuales conectaban a unas marionetas que estaban pintadas en un mural detrás de él. Sus ojos tenían el Byakugan activado, además de contar con un pequeño punto rojo en medio en forma de Sol y alrededor de sus ojos también estaba presente la misma sombra que en los ojos de Hamura. La segunda estatua era de una mujer, lo cuál sorprendió mucho a Hinata pues era demasiado parecida a ella. La estatua estaba en pose de pelea y Hinata reconoció de inmediato que era una de las poses del Puño Suave, con la mano derecha abierta hacia delante, pero su mano izquierda estaba detrás de su cuerpo, con el puño cerrado y sosteniendo entre los dedos unas agujas Senbö de color dorado, lo cual hizo que Hinata de inmediato se llevará las manos a sus antebrazos, donde guardaba los Senbö dorados que su maestro y abuelo sustituto Pai Mei le había obsequiado. El cuerpo de la estatua era elegante y proporcionado, y su rostro era muy parecido al de Hinata, pero con las facciones un poco más afiladas, además de tener el cabello corto como lo era tradicional de una princesa. Sus ojos eran un Byakugan activado, y también tenía el mismo pequeño Sol en medio de sus ojos. Por último, la tercera estatua era de un hombre, pero se notaba que era un Kaguya, pues estaba envuelto en huesos. De su húmero, cúbito y radio salían estacas de huesos por sus hombro, codo y Palma de las manos, además de que de su antebrazo emergían tres púas de huesos y entre los nudillos tenía tres garras de huesos que por alguna razón parecían estar hechas de metal en lugar que de piedra como el resto de la estatua, además sus costillas sobresalían ocasionando que tuviera espinas en el torso y de su rótula salía una espina de hueso. Sus ojos eran normales, pero tenían el mismo sol rojo que el de las anteriores estatuas, además de que su rostro mostraba una gran inteligencia y una mente muy aguda.

-Ellos son los hijos de Hamura, Hiperión, Tea y Caronte, ancestros de los clanes Ötsutsuki de segunda era, Hyüga y Kaguya, respectivamente.- Dice Helios con un pequeño deje de tristeza.

Hinata siguió caminando hasta que se topó con algo que le intrigó. En uno de los pozos de magma había otra estatua, o lo que quedaba de ella, pues de esa estatura solo quedaba la parte de los pies, mientras que el resto había sido completamente destruido.

-Maestro, ¿De quién era esa estatua?- Preguntó Hinata.

-Era la estatua del hijo de Tea, Helios Hyüga.- Dice Helios, con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Supongo que Tea nombró a su hijo en su honor.- Dijo Hinata.

-Así es, ella deseaba que si hijo fuera alguien fuerte y noble, pero no fue del todo bien. Helios dominó a una edad temprana el poder del Junken, aprendió a perfeccionar Taijutsu por Pai Mei e incluso aprendió a ser un Sabio Fénix a muy temprana edad. A los 17 ya tenía un poder que rivalizaba al de su madre, pero eso lo hizo sumamente arrogante. Para compensarlo, Tea hizo que Helios se casara con una mujer bondadosa de nombre Egle. Ella era una noble mujer de una familia adinerada, muy hermosa y pura de corazón. Helios y ella se enamoraron y eso hizo que el carácter de Helios mejorará, pero no mucho. Las cosas empeoraron cuando tuvieron hijos. Curiosamente, se repitió el proceso de su abuelo, tuvo un par de gemelos y un hijo aparte. Los gemelos fueron nombrados Ténages y Óquimo, mientras que a su hija la nombró, Aglaia, que significa "Bella resplandeciente".- Dice Helios mientras mira la estatua rota.

-No es por ofender, pero son nombres muy poco comunes.- Dice Hinata.

-Ten en cuenta que entre esa época y la actual hay miles de años de distancia, varias migraciones e invasiones extranjeras, guerras y procesos de mestizaje y ramificaciones de distintos clanes, todo eso cambió el lenguaje a un nivel que ni te imaginas, aunque me parece que los hijos de Seth, el clan Uzumaki, mantuvieron un poco la tradición de esos nombres. Pero siguiendo con la historia, Ténages y Óquimo mostraron habilidades para la pelea y el Ninjutsu que su tío abuelo segundo Indra había inventado, mientras que Aglaia, quien a diferencia de sus hermanos no heredó el Byakugan, prefirió seguir el camino de su madre y ser una doncella, a la espera que su padre la comprometiera con un buen hombre.- Dice Helios, pero el comentario molesta a Hinata.- Sé que a ti te molesta que las mujeres sean tratadas como intercambios para alianzas y que no muchos piensen que pueden ser Kunoichi a la par de los hombre, pero como dije antes, esos eran tiempos sumamente difíciles.

-De acuerdo, ¿Y qué pasó después?- Dice Hinata.

-La desgracia de la cual tu has sido víctima empezó. Ténages era más talentoso que su hermano menor, así que Helios decidió hacer un combate para ver quién sería su sucesor como líder del recién fundado clan Hyüga una vez que él decidiera retirarse, pero hubo algo que ni su esposa, hija o sus propios hijos sabían. Seth, el fundador de los Uzumaki y primo de Helios, había perdido una apuesta en un juego de cartas; por alguna razón desde sus inicios siempre ha habido un Uzumaki por generación que tiene una habilidad casi precognitiva de ser pésimo en juegos de azar y solo ganar cuando se acerca un evento lamentable. Tras perder la apuesta con Helios, Seth tuvo que elaborar bajo órdenes de Helios un Juinjutsu que tuviera como fin de sellar el Byakugan luego de la muerte del usuario y de causar un terrible dolor por parte de las personas que no tuvieran el sello, que tuvieran parentesco sanguíneo con el sellado y que conocieran el sello de manos adecuado para activarlo.- Dice Helios con gran pesar.

-¿Se refiere a...?- Hinata no puede terminar la frase por el enojo de sus palabras.

-Si, el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado, mira cuánta ironía con ese nombre.- Dice Helios.- Luego de la pelea entre Ténages y Óquimo y que este último perdiera por muy poco, Helios estableció la política de la rama principal y de la rama secundaria como medida de prevención ante la posibilidad de que alguien robara su Döjutsu a alguien de "la parte débil de la familia" como el mismo Helios dijo. Tea intentó razonar con el, al igual que su abuelo, sus tíos, primos y yo mismo, pero no nos escuchó. Lo peor fue cuando Ténages enloqueció de poder y empezó a esclavizar a su hermano, lo que a la larga causó la muerte de Óquimo. Poco después su madre murió de tristeza. Aglaia se enfureció mucho con su padre, pero aún así se quedó con él e intentó mejorar las cosas en su familia. Poco después, Aglaia contrajo nupcias con el heredero de una familia rica e influyente, el sujeto era amable y caballeroso, además de que quedó cautivó con su belleza, y Aglaia, al ver que a pesar de su dinero y poder, el sujeto era un hombre humilde y con un gran sentido de la justicia y la moral, también se enamoró de él. Mientras que Ténages también encontró a una buena esposa que después le daría varios hijos, a los cuales también sometió al mismo sello. Años más tarde, los nietos de Ténages y de Aglaia, al ser solo primos segundos, empezaron a contraer matrimonio y así el clan Hyüga tomó forma.- Dice Helios, terminando la historia.

-¿Y la estatua de Helios está destruida por…?- Pregunta Hinata.

-Debido a las críticas y regaños de Aglaia, Helios se dio cuenta de sus errores, pero ya era tarde, era demasiado viejo como para parar el caos que su hijo había causado, así que vino a este lugar y el mismo destruyó esa estatua, para luego dejarse caer al foso de magma para no regresar a su hogar.- Dice Helios.- A pesar de haber cometido tantos errores, fue un alumno, un amigo y en cierta forma mi ahijado.- Después de esas palabras, Helios se voltea a ver a su alumna.- Y la principal razón de que decidiera ayudarte, mi niña, si tú junto a tu amado logran su ambición de dominar el continente Shinobi, podrás corregir los errores que Helios cometió con sus hijos y así evitar que los descendientes que quedan de Hamura no sigan cometiendo la barbarie de esclavizarse los unos a los otros.

Hinata se queda mirando los restos de la estatua, mientras piensa lo que tuvo que pasar debido a la política de las ramas en su clan, lo que tuvieron que sufrir Neji y muchos otros debido al sello en sus frentes, como la relación con su hermana se fue deteriorando poco a poco debido al favoritismo de su padre hasta que finalmente ella fue convertida en esclava.

-Helios-Sensei, le juro, sobre la tumba de mi madre, que haré todo lo posible por corregir los errores del hijo de Tea y no descansaré hasta que el sello del Pájaro Enjaulado sea borrado del clan Hyüga para siempre. Entrenaré duro, seré la mejor maestra en Senjutsu Fénix para lograr esa meta.- Dice Hinata con mucha determinación en su voz.

-No esperaba menos de ti, mi niña. Ahora ven, tienes que conocer a tu maestro.- Dice Helios mientras retoma el vuelo hacia dentro de la cueva, mientras Hinata lo sigue luego de darle un último vistazo a las estatuas de sus antepasados.

Maestro y aprendiz siguieron caminando por aquella cueva llena de fosas y corrientes de magma, hasta que Helios tocó una roca de color diferente a las demás, lo que hizo que la roca de empezara a mover hacia un lado, revelando una abertura en la pared, la cual cruzaron.

Hinata pudo ver que se encontraba en el cráter del volcán, pero estaba totalmente obstruido por un piso de roca volcánica la cual mostraba varias venas de magma, además de que algunas flores crecían por los bordes, Hinata supuso que eso era común debido a que el suelo volcánico es extremadamente fértil.

En el centro del cráter había una extraña figura, una mezcla de hombre y pájaro. Un Tengu. Hinata los había visto varias veces antes, cuando su madre la llevaba al distrito Uchiha a visitar a su amiga Mikoto. Esas estatuas estaba en la entrada a su santuario, pero normalmente eran de Aves como el cuervo, el halcón, el cisne y una vez vio una de un buitre, pero nunca había visto una así. Pues se notaba que era la unión de un hombre con un fénix.

Medía mínimo dos metros de alto, sus pies eran los de un fénix, con todo y sus prominentes garras, vestía una armadura de color rojo con detalles de lenguas de fuego, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por plumas, las cuales terminaban antes de llegar a sus manos, las cuales eran una extraña combinación entre manos humanas y patas de fénix, pero aún conservaba los cinco dedos, tenía dos pares de alas que salían desde su espalda, debajo del omóplato, una debajo de la otra y las inferiores eran más pequeñas que las superiores. Su cabeza estaba cubierta de plumas, y su cara estaba casi totalmente abarcada por un negro pico en forma de guadaña. Pero lo que le parecía más extraño era que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una venda de color negro.

Al principio Hinata creyó que el Tengu era una estatua, pero cambió de opinión al ver que dicha criatura empezaba a moverse por cuenta propia. Lentamente se fue acercando a ella, mientras que Hinata se quedó quieta. El hecho de que su maestro no hiciera nada para evitar que esa criatura se le acercara le daba cierta seguridad, pero no mucha.

El Tengu tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo olió, después tomó a la fuerza sus manos y las tocó por ambas partes, para luego poner su dedo en la frente de Hinata, justo donde estaba su sello Yin y después empezó a hablar.

-Hyüga Hinata, perdón, Hyüga Kaguya Hinata, Helios me ha hablado de ti. Una niña desheredada de su clan que quiere obtener los poderes de Hamura Ötsutsuki para gobernar el mundo y así establecer una paz verdadera. Has aprendido a dominar cuatro de las naturalezas elementales básicas, además de haber aprendido a dominar el Inton y estás en proceso de dominar por completo el Elemento Yang, has sido encontrada digna de firmar el contrato de invocación de los Fénix, has dominado a un muy alto nivel el Byakugan y el Junken, has obtenido los poderes de los Kaguya y has aprendido a usarlos, has entrenado con Pai Mei y mejorado tu Taijutsu en base a eso e incluso el mismo maestro de todos los Taijutsu cree que eres lo suficientemente digna de usar la espada de su hijo, la mortífera Ambrosius, la cual cargas en tu espalda.- Dice el Tengu, con una voz grave y rasposa.- Tu cabello muestra una alimentación balanceada, aunque te excedes un poco en harinas, supongo que es debido a eso que tienes un ligero olor a rollos de canela. Tus manos muestran que estás acostumbrada a la escritura, pintura y dibujo, está altamente entrenada en el combate mano a mano y sabes manejar la espada y diversas armas. Además de que según pude sentir en tu mente, has aprendido a ordenar tu mente y tus emociones a un alto nivel.

-Naruto me enseñó el Jutsu Secreto Yamanaka Oclumancia.- Dice Hinata, interrumpiendo a aquel ser por primera vez.

-Si, también he sabido de tu compañero.- Dice el Tengu, sin darle mucha importancia a la interrupción de Hinata.- Y ahora quieres aprender el arte del Senjutsu según las enseñanzas y tradiciones de los Fénix, y por alguna razón el jefe de los fénix, aquí presente, ha decidió que esa tarea debe ser desempeñada por mi persona en lugar de él, y cómo debo seguir cada una de sus órdenes, supongo que no me queda otra opción que obedecerle, así que lo que queda por hacer es que respondas ¿Estás dispuesta a someterte al más duro, difícil y agotador entrenamiento al que ningún Hyüga se ha sometido desde el idiota de Helios Hyüga?- Dice el Tengu, con una muy notable carga de odio al hablar del hijo de Tea.

-Juro por la sangre y el chakra de Hamura Ötsutsuki que corren en mis arterias, venas, vasos capilares y conductos de chakra, que seré la mejor alumna que alguna vez hayas tenido. Trabajaré día y noche si es necesario, no descansaré y soportaré cualquier cosa para obtener el poder necesario para traer La Paz al mundo, es una promesa, y yo nunca rompo una promesa o retrocedo a mi palabra, ese es mi camino Ninja.- Dice Hinata con total determinación y seguridad.

El Tengu solamente se acercó a ella, haciendo que el lugar que deberían ocupar sus ojos quedarán de frente a los ojos de la chica, lo cual hizo que el corazón de Hinata latiera a mil por hora.

-No sé si eso es insolencia o una gran muestra de valor, pero me agradas, te tomaré la palabra, niña.- Dice el Tengu, para luego voltear hacía Helios.- Déjanos solo por hoy, Helios, de seguro tienes algo mejor que hacer y yo tendré un día ocupado con mi nueva alumna.

-De acuerdo viejo amigo, solo trata bien a la chica, ella es alguien muy prometedora.- Dice Helios.

-La trataré como lo que es, una alumna, nunca he sido de los que miman a los polluelos.- Dice el Tengu diriguiendo su cabeza al líder de su raza.

Después de esas palabras Helios toma el vuelo y se aleja del cráter del volcán, dejando sola a Hinata con aquella criatura híbrida.

-Bueno, hasta donde me dijo Helios aprendiste algo del Taijutsu que usamos, el ala del amanecer, muéstrame lo que sabes, y tranquila, que pese a las vendas que cubren mis ojos puedo ver perfectamente.- Dice el Tengu con voz de orden.

-Hai..., disculpe Sensei, no me ha dicho su nombre.- Dice un poco apenada Hinata al no sentirse muy cómoda con aquella criatura.

-Dejé mi nombre hace tiempo, simplemente dime maestro o Sensei. Ahora, creo que te ordené algo, comienza.- Ordena el Tengu otra vez.

-Hai, Sensei.- Responde Hinata.

Después de eso Hinata pasa media hora mostrando varias posturas de Taijutsu. Los movimientos hacían que pareciera un ave al vuelo, al mover los brazos en forma circular para golpear y defender, además de que el Taijutsu contaba con varias posturas para patadas altas y aéreas.

-Basta, es suficiente. Tienes un dominio aceptable de lo poco que se te ha enseñado, sin embargo aún falta que aprendas las katas de los niveles más elevados. Veremos eso más adelante. Ahora quiero ver tu Ninjutsu, especialmente lo que sepas de Raiton y de Katon, hazlos lo más poderosos que puedas.- Dice el Tengu.

Después de eso Hinata comienza a hacer todos los Ninjutsu y Nintaijutsu que sabe. Todo el proceso tarda hora y media y deja a Hinata un tanto cansada. Muchas veces sintió celos de su novio y de sus compañeros Jinchuriki por tener esas enormes reservas de chakra y su gran regeneración, pues eso marcaba una ventaja muy notable entre ellos. El Tengu en todo momento observó cada Jutsu y por alguna razón insistió en que Hinata dirigiera los Jutsu de Raiton y Katon hacia su persona. Hinata decidió no preguntar nada debido a que sentía que el carácter de su nuevo Sensei era muy parecido al de su padre. Para sorpresa de Hinata, cada Jutsu que le lanzó al Tengu era absorbido de alguna manera, aunque le pareció algo sospechoso que solo haya sido con los Jutsu Raiton y Katon.

-Tu flama es muy fría, debes elevarla mínimo diez veces, pero yo te entrenaré con eso. Tus rayos deben ser más rápidos y fuertes, pero no es un gran fallo. Ahora, muéstrame esa demoledora fuerza física de la que tanto he oído parlotear a Helios.- Dice el Tengu con un tono de molestia en su voz, mientras extendía su brazo derecho hacia delante con la palma abierta y con el brazo izquierdo detrás de la espalda.

Hinata solamente liberó su sello de Fuerza de un centenar y retrocedió varios metros, para luego ir corriendo hacia la criatura y golpear con su puño su mano desnuda. Después del golpe, el Tengu retrocede un poco, pero no mucho. Después del golpe el Tengu se soba la mano y mira directamente a Hinata.

-Destacable, pero no es la gran cosa. Con el Senjutsu tu fuerza aumentará, y lo que acabas de hacer no será nad, así que no te creas mucho.- Dice el Tengu.

-Si, Sensei.- Dice Hinata. Por un momento siente la amargura que solía sentir en su interior al entrenar con su padre y hermana, pero hay algo diferente, al menos con ese ser hay algo de respeto.

-Bueno, tendremos un pequeño combate para ver tus habilidades en acción, ven a mi con todo lo que tengas.- Dice el Tengu para ponerse en una posición de combate, la cual le recordó a Hinata la posición de la primera Kata del puño suave.- Hace tiempo que estos viejos y huecos huesos no han tenido la satisfacción de una pelea, espero no seas una decepción.

-No lo decepcionaré, Sensei.- Después de esas palabras Hinata activa su Doton: Domu en todo su cuerpo con excepción de las manos, hace que su Shikotsumyaku; incluyendo su armadura ósea, su sello de fuerza de un centenar y su Byakugan, además de que carga su mano izquierda con chakra Raiton.

Hinata solo espera a que su nuevo maestro de el primer ataque, pues como muchas veces Naruto le dijo, dar el primer ataque solo es una ventaja si conoces las habilidades del oponente, si no es así, es un arma de doble filo, podrías tener el tiempo suficiente para ganar o podrías ir directo a una trampa.

Al ver cómo Hinata no tomaba la iniciativa, el Tengu decidió atacarla. A una velocidad casi imperceptible golpeó directamente a Hinata con la palma desnuda. Hinata apenas tuvo tiempo de contrarrestar el ataque con su mano derecha, para luego intentar golpear a su maestro en el hombro con la mano izquierda, pero antes de que su mano conectara el golpe, las alas del Tengu aletearon y lanzaron una ráfaga de chakra Füton contra Hinata, lanzándola a unos metros de distancia y deshaciendo su Raiton. Hinata se levanta del suelo y se quita el polvo de su ropa.

-[Cruz: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.- Dice Hinata, para luego aparecer otras dos Hinata, quedando tres.

Las dos primeras Hinata se lanzan contra el Tengu mientras de sus bocas salían chorros de agua y fuego, mientras que la tercera empezó a disparar sus falanges con el Balas Perforadoras de Dedo.

Mientras que el Tengu tuvo que usar sus alas a manera de escudo para protegerse del chorro de agua, su mano izquierda detenía el torrente de fuego como si lo absorbiera y con la otra mano desviaba los proyectiles óseos.

Hinata, al ver que esa táctica no ayudaría, decidió tomar de nuevo la ofensiva. Los clones paran el ataque elemental y corren para atacar de nuevo al Tengu con Taijutsu, mientras que la que lanzaba los huesos desenfundaba a Ambrosía con su mano derecha y hacía que desde su mano izquierda naciera una larga estaca de hueso.

Así, la Hinata con la espada y el hueso corrió a reunirse con sus clones, quienes le daban una batalla formidable al hombre pájaro, quien se mantenía inmutable ante el ataque de la ojo perla.

Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando sorpresivamente el Tengu tomó las muñecas de la Hinata que tenía la espada y la estaca, la obligó a cruzar los brazos y dirigí ambas armas hacia las otras dos atacantes, que fueron atravesadas por ambas armas y que posteriormente desaparecieron en una nube de humo, revelando que la Hinata que quedaba era la verdadera. Después de eso el Tengu le da una patada a Hinata en el vientre y luego le da otro en la cara, haciendo que caiga al suelo, pero Hinata con un elegante movimiento se levanta sobre sus manos y le da una patada en la base del pico a su maestro, lo que lo deja desconcertado un momento, lo suficiente para que Hinata haga su próxima técnica. Enfunda a Ambrosios y hace que el hueso regrese a su cuerpo. Cargando sus manos con chakra Raiton toma la postura de una de las mejores técnicas del clan Hyüga.

-Dos golpes, cuatro golpes, ocho golpes, dieciséis golpes, treinta y dos golpes, Raiton: Junken: Ocho Diagramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas Eléctricas.- Grita Hinata mientras golpea de manera seguida al Tengu, quien solamente retrocede ante cada golpe.

-Una versión elemental del Taijutsu Hyüga, eso si es interesante.- Dice el Tengu.

-Si, pero este Taijutsu tiene un segundo efecto.- Dice Hinata.

-¿Segundo efec…?- El Tengu no pudo seguir hablando debido a que de repente fue rodeado de un Aura de chakra Raiton que lo hace caer de rodillas.

-Si, al usar un elemento con el Junken, cada golpe guarda en la red de chakra del enemigo un poco del chakra de ese elemento, el cual empieza a atacarlo momentos después del último golpe.- Dice Hinata.

-Buen truco enana, pero no es suficiente.- Dice el Tengu mientras empieza a ponerse de pie y a mirar a Hinata, para luego hacer un círculo con sus dedos índice y pulgar derechos delante de su pico.- Hö Yoku Tenshö.- Y después de esas palabras, el Tengu fue rodeado por un inmenso fénix hecho de las más brillantes flamas que Hinata hubiese visto antes.

La inmensa ave de fuego fue directo hacia Hinata, a la cual no se le ocurría que hacer, hasta que recordó un consejo de Naruto.

-"La mejor forma de evitar un ataque es no estar ahí". Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu.- Dice Hinata para luego caer dentro del suelo, el cual había tomado la consistencia del agua.

Así Hinata se esconde bajo tierra mientras las llamas siguen su avance, pero podía sentir como poco a poco el ataque de su maestro iba derritiendo el suelo en donde ella se escondía, así que decidió volver a atacar. Hinata va a donde siente la presencia de su maestro y emerge desde el suelo con gran velocidad, para impactar un golpe en la base de su pico, pero al hacer esto el cuerpo de su maestro se vuelve un montón de lenguas de fuego que la atacan y le causan varias quemaduras.

-Este pájaro no es tan viejo como para no aprender trucos nuevos, según se a lo que acabo de usar se le llama Katon: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, una variación elemental de una técnica ideada originalmente por un hijo de la casa de Yggdrasil.- Dice el Tengu.- Pero creo que ya es momento de parar este encuentro, Höö Genma Ken.

Después de eso el Tengu da un golpe a ldo de la cabeza de Hinata, la cual no entiende el por qué de las acciones de su maestro, pero momentos después su vista se ve nublada por el fuego.

Hinata solo puede ver un enorme e inmenso incendio a su alrededor, las llamaradas parecen cubrir el cielo y engullir todo el suelo, pero tras unos momentos las llamas retroceden un poco para revelarle a Hinata lo más horrible que jamás había visto. Todos sus amigos; Gaara, Suigetsu, Han, Fü, Bee, Karin, Tayuya, Jügo, Yakumo, Fü Yamanaka, su Sensei Anko, Pai Mei, los Genin de la Hoja, su primo Neji, su padre, su hermana, e incluso a personas que aún no conocía del todo bien como Utakata y Kurotsuchi estaban envueltas en lenguas de fuego mientras gritaban de dolor por las quemaduras. Pero lo por fue cuando en una estatua de fénix con las alas extendidas, crucificado estaba su amado Naruto, mientras varias dagas en forma de plumas se incrustaban en su torso, unas cadenas amarraban sus piernas y otras dagas lo clavaban de las muñecas a la estatua, mientras el fuego cubría su piel y hacía que soltara gritos de agonizante dolor. Por un momento Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata, y ella pudo ver que su ojo izquierdo, el Sharingan de Shisui Uchiha, había sido arrancado y le habían dejado varios cortes alrededor de la cuenca vacía. De repente la mirada de Naruto se llenó de ira y de dolor y empezó a gritarle a la chica.

-¡TU NOS ABANDONASTE, NOS HICISTE ESTO!- Grita Naruto, lo cual hace que los demás empiecen a gritarle cosas parecidas a la Hyüga, lo cual hace que ella caiga de rodillas, se cubra los oídos con las manos y empiece a gritar de dolor.

Pero, tras un momento, todo se volvió negro, el fuego y sus amigos torturados se esfumaron y ella de nuevo estaba en el lugar donde estaba hace unos momentos, con su sensei a sus espaldas.

-¿Q-Qué f-fue e-eso?- Pregunta Hinata mientras recobra el aliento y se pone de pie.

-Una de las tres principales habilidades del Senjutsu Fénix, el Genjutsu Höö Genma Ken, te permite mostrarle al adversario su peor miedo vuelto realidad, además de que altera el sistema nervioso para que sea aún más realista. Acabas de enfrentarte a dos de las tres técnicas exclusivas de nuestro Senjutsu y has sobrevivido, estoy impresionado.- Dice el Tengu mientras ve a Hinata con los brazos cruzados.

-S-Se supone que no puedo caer en Genjutsu, mi Byakugan…- Dice Hinata, pero es interrumpida.

-Es un Genjutsu basado en Senjutsu, las reglas normales no se le aplican, los Döjutsu fallan contra ellos y los Jinchuriki no los detectan como normalmente lo hacen, solo un Sabio puede resistir totalmente la ilusión de otro Sabio.- Dice el Tengu.- Lo has hecho bien hoy, has mostrado que Helios no exageraba al hablar de tus habilidades y de tu potencial, pero aún hay mucho camino por recorrer. Por ahora acompáñame a mi morada para que podamos descansar y mañana continuará tu entrenamiento.

-De acuerdo, Sensei.- Dice Hinata mientras sigue al Tengu, el cual empezó a volar lentamente hacia afuera del cráter del volcán.

Después de unos momentos el Tengu y Hinata llegan a una casa de estilo antiguo, que a Hinata le recordó mucho la mansión del jefe del clan Hyüga en el complejo del clan en Konoha, pero en tonalidades rojas y anaranjadas y con fénix en lugar de gárgolas.

Ante la presencia del Tengu, las puertas se abrieron de inmediato y así los dos entraron.

Dentro de la casa Hinata pudo ver que el Tengu llevaba una vida muy solitaria. L casa estaba llena de polvo, en las paredes habían algunos pergaminos escritos en Kanji que de seguro hace mucho se dejaron de usar, además de algunas pocas armas como lanzas o navajas en forma de plumas, como las que atravesaban a Naruto en su ilusión. Pero cuando llegaron al salón Hinata se sorprendió al ver una enorme biblioteca de dos pisos llena de miles de libros y pergaminos de incalculable antigüedad o valor.

-S-Sensie, ¿Todos esos libros son suyos?- Pregunta incrédula Hinata.

-Si vives tantos años como yo, te aburres y aprecias tener algo que leer. Los fenix somos los reyes de las Aves, así que mando a diferentes Aves a que recolecten libros y demás objetos y los traigan a mi, no tengo permitido salir de la isla, no de momento al menos.- Dice el Tengu.- Hay de diferentes temas y a veces los temas dependen del tipo que ave a la que mando, los búhos traen mucha filosofía, los cuervos traen cosas de temas Shinobi, las hurracas de metalurgia o de cosas que tengan que ver con objetos brillantes, me pregunto qué traerían los buitres si me trajeran algo.

-¿Nunca le ha traído algo un buitre?- Pregunta Hinata.

-Ni lo hará. Ellos son las únicas Aves que no están del todo en nuestro dominio, su trabajo como mensajeros y heraldos de la muerte interfiere con el deber de servirnos a nosotros, representaciones vivientes de la vida eterna.- Dice el Tengu.- Hay algunos libros de Senjutsu que yo mismo escribí, otros son tan antiguos que los mismísimos Hagoromo y Hamura los escribieron, así que parte de tu entrenamiento será nutrir tu mente de cada cosa que puedas.

-De acuerdo, no es algo nuevo para mí, después de todo he estado leyendo en la biblioteca Uzumaki.- Dice Hinata.

-Aún me sorprende que los hijos de Seth decidieran tener una biblioteca, a él nunca le gustó leer mucho.- Dice el Tengu, quien por primera vez habla de algo con cierto cariño.

-¿Usted lo conoció, Sensei?- Pregunta Hinata, sorprendida de que nombre al nieto del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, quien pasaría a fundar al clan Uzumaki.

-Si, si lo conocí, como dije antes soy viejo, viejo y estoy cansado, así que será mejor que me vaya a dormir, hay una habitación a lado del segundo piso de la biblioteca, la puedes usar mientras estés aquí, pero por ningún motivo entres a mi habitación o al cuarto contiguo, no a menos que yo te lo ordene de manera explícita. Te espero mañana preparada para entrenar al alba, ni un segundo después.- Dice el Tengu con gran enojo en su voz, para luego irse en dirección contraria a la biblioteca, para luego entrar a una habitación y azotar de manera ruidosa la puerta.

Hinata decidió no cuestionar más a su nuevo mentor acerca de un tema que obviamente es delicado para el, así que decidió crear unos cuantos clones y empezar a leer hasta que se hiciese de noche y se fuese a dormir a la habitación que le había dejado su sensei.

Al día siguiente Hinata desperté muy temprano, se puso ropa de entrenamiento y salió al lugar donde había conocido a su nuevo Sensei, quien ya estaba ahí, esperándola.

-Buen día, Sensei.- Dice Hinata, a lo que el Tengu solo responde con un gruñido.

-Bueno, ahora que por fin estás aquí, podemos empezar nuestro entrenamiento, pero primero té haré un pequeño examen de conocimientos. Primera pregunta, ¿Cuál es la herramienta más útil de un Shinobi?- Dice el Tengu.

-El engaño, esa es su mejor herramienta. Pues con ella puede parecer débil para que sus enemigos lo subestimen y así ganar la pelea, o lucir fuerte ante un rival superior y así evitar un enfrentamiento que pudo haber acabado con la derrota o la muerte.- Responde Hinata con total seguridad.

-Buena respuesta, pero está errada.- Dice el Tengu.- La mejor herramienta de un Shinobi fue, es y siempre será la imaginación.

-¿Imaginación? No comprendo.- Dice Hinata.

-La imaginación, el pensamiento creativo, libre de barreras y que surge de manera espontánea, esa es tu mejor arma. Pues con ella puedes crear nuevas técnicas o usar una técnica de manera original y así sorprender a tu enemigo. O puedes idear un plan para obtener la victoria o encontrar la debilidad que a tu enemigo se le olvidó cubrir, incluso el engaño que tanto admiras no es más que una rama de la imaginación. Ahora, siguiente pregunta ¿Qué es el chakra?

-Esta unión de la energía física del cuerpo con la energía mental, es la base de los ninjutsu. Se encuentra en cada ser viviente y los Shinobi somos aquellos que han aprendido a aumentarla y moldearla para usarla en los Jutsu.- Responde Hinata con cierta reserva al recordar cómo su anterior respuesta fue desechada sin piedad.

-Bueno, es una respuesta algo vaga, pero funciona de cualquier forma.- Dice el Tengu.- Ahora ¿Qué es el Senjutsu?

-Es el arte de unir a la energía física y mental energía natural, que es la energía obtenida del ambiente, para que así tus habilidades Shinobi se vuelvan más poderosas.- Responde Hinata.

-Eso es una respuesta a medias, eso es solo ver el Senjutsu desde un punto de vista de un guerrero. Ahora, la respuesta de un sabio es el unir tu cuerpo y tu mente para ser uno con todos y cada uno de los seres que te rodean en un ciclo de reciprocidad donde obtienes y das energía.- Responde el Tengu.- El mismísimo Hagoromo Ötsutsuki, uno de los llamados Sabios de los Seis Caminos, basó toda su religión en este principio. Pero paremos de preguntas, es hora de tu entrenamiento.

-De acuerdo, Sensei.- Dice Hinata.

-Tu entrenamiento primero constar de tres partes: Tu entrenamiento físico y tú Taijutsu, el cual viendo que ya has entrenado con Pai Mei no creo que nos cueste mucho trabajo. Tu entrenamiento en Genjutsu, donde dominarás el Genjutsu que usé contigo ayer, el Höö Genma Ken. Y después está la parte del Ninjutsu, donde aprenderás nuestro Ninjutsu especiales y mejoraras tus Genjutsu elementales.

-De acuerdo, Sensei, le prometo que solo obtendrá de mi el máximo esfuerzo.- Dice Hinata.

-Demuéstramelo con hechos, así que al suelo y dame 200.- Dice el Tengu.

Y así pasaron los días de entrenamiento de Senjutsu de Hinata. Lo primero en el día era entrenamiento físico perfeccionando el Taijutsu de los Fénix, luego entrenaría Ninjutsu, sobretodo Jutsu Katon y Raiton, después pasaría entrenar algunos Genjutsu; aunque aún no llegaban a la ilusión que su maestro había usado en ella, y después estudiaría con ayuda de sus clones los muchos textos que estaban en la biblioteca y el Tengu le haría exámenes de lo aprendido y respondería algunas de sus dudas.

En una de sus tantas sesiones de estudio, Hinata leía un libro que trataba únicamente del Jutsu de invocación y leyó un tema que le causó duda, así que le preguntó al Tengu.

-Sensei, este libro dice algo que no me queda muy claro.- Dice Hinata señalando el libro.- Habla de que "Cuando el hilo rojo los ha unido, no hay mayor muestra de amor que un contrato compartido" ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Es algo que solo hacen o los muy enamorados o los verdaderamente estúpidos, la línea que los divide es muy delgada. En resumidas cuentas, habla de que las personas que verdaderamente creen haber encontrado al amor de su vida, intercambian contratos de invocación.- Dice el Tengu.

-Creí que cada persona estaba ligada a un solo contrato de invocación animal.- Dice Hinata.

-Si, normalmente es así. Pero si has encontrado a la persona con quien tu destino está ligado de por vida, puedes acceder a su contrato. Es algo que se ha hecho muy pocas veces, y de esa veces la mayoría ha terminado en desastre porque las parejas no son las que de verdad están predestinadas.- Dice el Tengu.

-¿Cree que podría intentarlo con Naruto y su contrato Serpiente?- Pregunta Hinata.

-Eso no te lo puedo responder, pero supongo que podrías. Sin embargo, debes entender lo que esto implica, una vez que firmas el contrato, estás unido de por vida a la especie con la que hiciste el pacto, parte de tu mente y alma está ligada a esa especie en particular y al hacer lo que ese libro dice unes de manera permanente tu alma no solo a la de la persona dueña del contrato, si no también a la especie, lo que puede cambiar de manera radical tu personalidad.- Termina de decir el Tengu.

-Puedo hacerlo. Naruto y yo nos amamos, eso es seguro, y me gusta la idea de poder estar más unidos.- Dice Hinata.

-De acuerdo, pero necesitaras el permiso de Helios para poder hacerlo, y tu novio tendrá que pedirle permiso a la gruñona con mal carácter de Shesha para que tu firmes su contrato, por lo que se desde que ese tal Orochimaru robo el pergamino y la espada Kusanagi, ha estado muy paranoica con respecto a sus invocadores.- Dice el Tengu.

Y así fueron pasando los días, semanas y meses. Hinata entrenaba cada vez más, hasta que pudo dominar muchos Jutsu Katon, Raiton y Füton con uno o ningún sello manual, su fuerza y resistencia física mejoró y pudo dominar los tres Jutsu especiales de los Fénix , su repertorio de Genjutsu incremen t y cada uno de ellos era aún más poderoso, además de que su Taijutsu se volvió aún mejor al terminar de dominar el estilo de los Fénix.

Un día, el Tengu llevó a Hinata a una parte diferente de a dónde normalmente entrenaban. Era una cueva que se encontraba en la costa de la isla, donde las estalactitas y las estalagmitas crecían en el suelo. Ambos caminaron por sobre la superficie del agua hasta llegar a un pequeño montículo de piedra, donde se había tallado en la superficie un mosaico que formaba la imagen del símbolo del Yin y el Yang, pero ambos símbolos estaban divididos por el cuerpo de un fénix.

-Bienvenida a nuestra cueva del Alma, pequeña. Para aprender Senjutsu no basta con conocer un nuevo estilo marcial basado en los movimientos y habilidades de un animal, no, eso solo es un tercio de ese arte, el resto es escuchar a la naturaleza que te rodea. Al aprender Taijutsu haces que tu cuerpo se vaya uniendo con la naturaleza, pero también debes unir tu mente y tu alma.- Dice el Tengu a Hinata mientras se para en medio del mosaico.

-¿Cómo haré eso, Sensei?- Pregunta Hinata.

-Meditando. Meditar no es más que escuchar a tu entorno, debes meditar y escuchar a cada ser que te rodea, hasta el punto en que escuches y no estés escuchando a la vez, cuando ya no seas un ser ajeno a lo que te rodea, y esa es siempre la parte más difícil al aprender está arte, es por eso que construimos lugares como este, donde se puede concentrar mejor la energía natural para que el Sabio tenga más facilidad de absorberla.- Dice el Tengu mientras se sienta en el suelo y se pone en posición de Mudra del punto de chakra Vishudda y le hace señas a Hinata para que haga lo mismo, lo cual hace.- La energía natural es un enorme torrente en el mundo, y los sabios somos aquellos que pueden ir contra corriente. Cada ser vivo tiene un lugar en el flujo de energía, el sabio conoce su lugar y absorbe energía de los que lo rodea y la hace suya. Hay diferentes formas de comprender esta idea. Las serpientes usan la idea de la supervivencia del más fuerte, por eso mismo practican el canibalísmo, los sapos usan el principio del cambio para sobrevivir, de adaptarse según sus condiciones, los monos usan el principio de saber cada vez más de lo que rodea para conocerse más a uno mismo, las babosas en cambio usan el principio de la simbiosis, volverse parte de tu entorno para que te provee de energía mientras haces algo por el.

-¿Y los fénix?- Pregunta Hinata.

-Nosotros tenemos una visión muy distinta a la de las demás especies, después de todo somos lo más cercano a un ser inmortal qué hay. Para nosotros la muerte no es más que un reinicio, por lo que moldeamos nuestro Senjutsu de acuerdo a eso. Cada ser tiene un principio, pero no tiene un fin, pues cada vez que "muere" solo reinicia de una nueva forma. Los insectos comen plantas, los roedores comen insectos, las Aves comen roedores, las grandes Aves de presa comen Aves pequeñas y así hasta que a las grandes Aves las devoran el pasto cuando son un cuerpo sin vida. En eso consiste nuestra creencia.

-¿La cadena alimenticia?- Pregunta Hinata.

-Esa solo es una manera de decirlo, y le falta ciertos detalles importantes, pero básicamente así es.- Dice el Tengu.- Ahora, necesito que seas una con la naturaleza, que te desprendas de tus preocupaciones mundanas y te inundes de la energía salvaje de la Tierra. También necesitaré que abras tus escudos mentales, el Jutsu de Oclumancia no te permitirá unirte a la naturaleza. Toma un momento para pensar, en ser flexible, confiar y amar.

-Lo intentaré, Sensei.- Dice Hinata mientras cierra los ojos y empieza a quitar las muchas defensas psíquicas que había puesto en su cabeza desde que empezó a entrenar con Naruto en Uzushiogakure, hace ya una vida, y se pone a meditar, como muchas veces había visto a Naruto hacer por las mañanas.

De repente Hinata siente que está en un espacio totalmente negro, donde empieza a escuchar voces a su alrededor, pero de repente todo es acallado y de entre la oscuridad empieza a surgir una figura.

Su padre.

Hiashi Hyüga estaba frente a ella, mostrando su más severo gesto y un inmenso enojo en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan débil y blanda? Se suponque eres una Hyüga, no solo eso, tú debes ser la heredera, y en lugar de eso eres una debilucha llorona de corazón blando, perdiendo el tiempo con un perdedor eclipsado por su talentoso hermano, que deshorna eres para el clan, tu madre estaría muy decepcionada de ti.- Dice Hiashi, haciendo que cada palabra se clavara en Hinata como el más filoso de los cuchillos.

Después la imagen de Hiashi cambia de forma para adoptar la imagen de una Hanabi Hyüga de unos 7 años.

-Debí haber sido yo, yo debí haber nacido primero, soy más fuerte, la más talentosa y la mejor en todo. Tú no mereces el honor de ser la heredera del noble Clan Hyüga. Tú solo pierdes el tiempo con ese don nadie.

Después la imagen cambia y adopta la forma de una mujer de unos treinta años,la cual es muy parecida a Hinata, pero con facciones un poco más afiladas. Es Hana Hyüga, la difunta madre de Hinata, la cual de repente de ser una mujer que era la viva imagen de la salud y belleza, empezó a enfermarse hasta que poco a poco se convirtió en un esqueleto, lo cual provoca que Hinata caiga de rodillas, gritando.

-¡Ka-Chan!- Grita Hinata mientras siento como es cortada en trozos, aunque no hay sangre y puede sentir cada parte de su cuerpo.

De repente, Hinata se da cuenta de que sigue en el mosaico de la Cueva del Alma, con su maestro viéndola con enojo.

-Eso no estuvo bien, ni siquiera paran principiante.- Dice el Tengu.- Para unirte y sumergirte en la energía natural, debes estar calmada, debes equilibrar tu Yin y tú yang, y tus elementos están muy desvalanceados.

-Pe-pero puedo usar ambos elementos bien en mis Jutsu.- Se excusa Hinata.

-No me refiero al chakra, chica.- Dice el Tengu.- Me refiero a tu mente. Cada persona tiene un lado oscuro, una voz interna que refleja tus memorias negativas y tus defectos, la tuya está muy desequilibrada. La oclumancia ayudaba a mantener ese problema a raya, pero ahora que no la tienes ese problema se desborda. Debes aprender a manejar eso.

-¿Qué debo hacer, Sensei?- Pregunta Hinata.

-Por lo pronto, seguiremos entrenando. La única manera de superar a tus demonios es hacerles frente.- Dice el Tengu a Hinata.- continuaremos con la meditación mañana, ahora debemos avanzar a la etapa final de tu entrenamiento elemental, así que volvamos a nuestro lugar usual de entrenamiento. Pero usa el Jutsu que te enseñe.

-De acuerdo, Sensei.- Dice Hinata, para luego cerrar los ojos.- Plumas de Sol.- Dice Hinata par que luego su cuerpo se divida en docenas de brillantes plumas doradas, las cuales salen volando de la cueva y se dirigiendo al lugar do donde normalmente ellos entrenan.

Pocos segundos después las plumas se van amontonando y, tras un brillo de luz, vuelven a formar a Hinata. Momentos después el Tengu aterriza de los cielos frente a su pupila.

-Como dije antes, chica, es momento de las etapas finales de tu entrenamiento en Ninjutsu elemental.- Dice el Tengu.- Y has logrado dominar los elementos que mi raza usa; Katon, Füton y Raiton, y ahora debes aprender como unirlos en uno solo.

-¿Quiere decir usar un elemento secundario? ¿Habla de los elementos Combustión, Quemar y Velocidad?- Pregunta Hinata.

-Así es, pero no es todo. Nosotros podemos controlar el calor, y ¿Qué es el calor? No es más que movimiento, y una vez que comprendes eso, puedes o acelerarlo.- Dice el Tengu mientras con su mano señala un montículo de piedra que en un momento empieza a arder en llamas y a derretirse.- O a frenarlo totalmente.- Dice el Tengu mientras el montículo de piedra deja de llamear y de derretirse, para luego congelarse en menos de un segundo.

-¿Pe-pero qué fue eso?- Dice Hinata, sorprendida por ver a su maestro usar una habilidad de hielo, cosa que contrasta demasiado con lo visto hasta ahora.

-Simplemente hizo que el montículo de piedra se dejara de mover.- Dice el Tengu.

-Pero la piedra no se movía.- Responde Hinata sin salir aún de su shock.

-Si lo hacía, pero no de una forma errática o fluida, si no de una manera ordenada y constante, era un conjunto de vibraciones uniformes y sincronizadas, las cuales primero acelere y luego paré. Esa es la face final de todo este entrenamiento, Katon, Füton y Raiton juntos, el Kekkei Töta que nuestra especie domina, el Eleme Nova.- Dice el Tengu.

-¿Quiere que domine un Kekkei Töta? ¡Eso me tomaría toda una vida!- Exclama Hinata.

-Lo mismo que con el entrenamiento en Senjutsu, y ya casi lo terminas, ahora sigamos entrenando.- Dice el Tengu para luego proceder a hacer algo que dejó a Hinata sin habla.

El Tengu empezó a emitir desde sus manos tres corrientes de chakra, cada una de diferente elementos; una Katon, una Raiton y una Füton, para que luego estás se mezclarán y formarán una esfera de luz rojiza.

-Este es el Jutsu base del Elemento Nova, se llama Llamarada estelar. La particularidad de los Kekkei Töta es que normalmente funcionan al crear cierta cantidad del elemento y luego alterar su forma física, y el Elemento Nova no es la excepción. Puede adoptar diferentes formas según lo quiera el usuario, pero debes tener un control absoluto de los tres elementos y saber unirlos en exacta y perfecta concentración y armonía. Esto será el final de tu entrenamiento en cuanto a Ninjutsu Elemental, así que hazlo.

-De acuerdo, Sensei.- Dice Hinata para luego empezar a intentar hacer lo que su maestro hizo.

Y así continuó el entrenamiento de Hinata. Entrenaba cada vez más sus Jutsu elementales mientras que seguía con su entrenamiento físico e iba a la cueva de las Almas, pero esta última fase de el entrenamiento siempre terminaba igual, sin sus defensas mentales, Hinata terminaba por ceder ante sus traumas pasados.

-Debes dejar de hacer eso, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.- Dice el Tengu al ver cómo su alumna una vez más fue derrotada por sus propios demonios.

-Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? En resumidas cuentas, estoy viendo todo lo que odio de mí misma, lo débil que fui ante las palabras de mi padre, la frialdad de mi hermana y la muerte de mi madre.- Dice Hinata mientras vuelve a tomar el aire.- No lo comprendo, ¿Por que no puedo pasar esto? Se que Naruto no ha superado todos sus traumas con su familia, en más de una noche se ha despertado llorando por ellos. Y luego se acurruca en mis piernas y yo sobo su cabeza con su hermoso pelo de diferentes colores mientras le canto una canción de cuna y…

-Chica, no necesito saber el juego previo que tienes con el protegido de Shesha, en verdad ya tengo demasiados traumas como para agregar ese. Pero si quieres saber, es porque el entrenó un Senjutsu diferente, uno mucho más hostil.- Dice el Tengu, haciendo que Hinata se sonroje por lo que dijo sin pensar.- Entrenó con las serpientes, a ellas no les importa tanto la tranquilidad del alma, de hecho alientan a que estén un poco traumados, eso hace a sus alumnos paranoicos y los mantiene alerta, después de todo, su lema es "Por sobre todo, la ambición y la astucia nos guiará"y parte de su tan prestada astucia es estar alertas en todo momento. Pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante eres tú. Sigues recordando las cosas malas que a ti te pasaron, así que debes combatirlas con las cosas buenas, con los recuerdos que te llenen de dicha.

-No sé cómo hacerlo, cada vez que surge un buen recuerdo, el malo lo consume.- Dice Hinata.

-Si, ese es el problema con los malos recuerdos, pero aún así, esa es tu única arma, si no la usas, tu entrenamiento no avanzará más allá de este punto.- Dice el Tengu.

-De acuerdo.- Dice Hinata.

Y una vez más Hinata se sumerge en el espacio oscuro que es su mente. Una vez más escucha los reclamos de su padre, las críticas de su hermana… y la muerte de su madre. Pero esta vez está decidida a no caer por ellos otra vez, así que rebusca en su mente algún buen recuerdo que le ayude a combatir.

De repente, Hinata recuerda algo qué pasó en el lecho de muerte de su madre.

 **FLASHBACK. CUANDO HINATA Y HANABI TENÍAN CINCO AÑOS. HABITACIÓN MATRIMONIAL DE LA MANSIÓN DEL JEFE DEL CLAN HYÜGA.**

Una enferma y casi moribunda Hitomi Hyüga estaba conectada a un respirador, mientras veía el techo de su habitación. A lado, un montón de medicamentos prescritos por Tsunade Senju descansaban en su buró, pero ella ya sabía que no funcionarían. Sabía que se estaba muriendo y que nada cambiaría ese hecho.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo alguien se movía al pie de su cama. Era su hija mayor, Hinata. Con algo de dificultad, Hitomi se quitó el respirado de la boca.

-Hina-Chan, a-acércate, p-por favor.- Dice la moribunda a su hija, la cual obedece y al llegar cubre a su madre con un abrazo.

-O-Okaa-Chan, re-recupérate, p-por favor.- Dice Hinata entre lágrimas.

-Hi-Hina, mi-mírame a los ojos.- Dice Hitomi, a lo que Hinata obedece.- N-No resistiré mucho tiempo, así que debo decirte algo importante. La vida muchas veces es muy dura con las personas que están destinadas a hacer grandes cosas, así que prométeme que sin importar que, te mantendrás fuerte ante la adversidad y no perderás la fe en tus sueños.

-Ha-Hai.- Dice Hinata.

-También recuerda cuidar a tu familia. Cuando era una niña, tu abuela me contaba historias de su lugar de origen, de como la familia se traicionó y eso los llevo a la ruina, no dejes que eso pase. La familia es muy importante, tanto de la que provienes como la que formas, así que, cuida de tu padre, de tu hermana y de tu primo, y cuando encuentres a aquella persona especial, jamás la dejes ir y ámala como él te amará.- Dice Hitomi mientras acaricia la mejilla de su hija.- Y cuando llegue el momento de que tomes el lugar de tu padre como líder del clan, cambia las cosas, mejóralas, quita el orgullo excesivo de la rama principal y el odio y el rencor de la rama secundaria, solo así el clan Hyüga regresará a ser lo que una vez fue.

-D-De acuerdo, Okaa-Chan.- Responde Hinata.

-Mi Hinata, tú serás el refugio, tú serás el lugar cálido y soleado al que los demás irán en tiempos de oscuridad y desesperación, serás su pilar, lo que miren en busca de esperanza, por favor, cuida de esa esperanza.- Dice Hitomi.

-L-Lo ha-haré.- Dice Hinata.

-Bien, su-supongo que Hanabi-Chan está con tu padre, ellos siempre han sido muy cercanos, por favor, recuerda que tu padre te ama, al igual que yo. Y no importa si no puedes verme, yo siempre te acompañaré en cada segundo.- Dice Hitomi.

-¡Qué está pasando aquí!- Dice un molestó Hiashi Hyüga, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación, seguido de su padre y de varios ninja médicos.- Hinata, sal de aquí, ahora.

-Pe-pero, Otö-Sama.- Intenta decir Hinata.

-Nada de peros, sal ahora.- Dice el líder del clan Hyüga, a lo que Hinata decide hacerle caso.

Ya fuera de la habitación, Hinata se encuentra con su hermana melliza, Hanabi Hyüga. Al ser mellizas no eran muy parecidas físicamente, pues Hanabi era el vivo retrato de Hiashi en mujer, mientras que Hinata era una versión más joven de Hitomi, pero con facciones más curvadas.

-Onee-Chan.- Dice Hanabi para luego abrazar a su hermana y hundir su cara en su pecho, mientras empieza a llorar.- O-Okaa-Chan e-está mu-muriendo.

-Ya, ya tranquila, Hanabi-Chan.- Le dice Hinata a su hermana.- Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás.

-¿De verdad?- Dice Hanabi al alzar la mirada y ver a su hermana mayor.

-Así es, te lo prometo.- Dice Hinata mientras acaricia el pelo de su hermana y esta le sonríe.

Lamentablemente, Hitomi Hyüga murió pocos días después.

El funeral sucedió en un día lluvioso al que las cabezas de los clanes, el Hokage, su esposa y otras personas importantes de la aldea.

Cuando el funeral terminó, la familia Hyüga regresó a su casa.

Una Hinata sumamente triste se encontraba en su cuarto, llorando mientras veía una foto de toda su familia junta, cuando de repente ve como su hermana se acerca a ella con una expresión vacía en sus ojos.

-Ha-Hanabi-Chan.- Dice Hinata.

-Me-Mentirosa.- Dice entre dientes Hanabi.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Di-Dijiste que todo estaría bien, lo prometiste, pero era mentira, Okaa-Chan murió de todas formas, ¡ERES UNA MENTIROSA!- Gritó Hanabi a todo pulmón.

Después de ese día, Hanabi se distanció de su hermana. Luego, su padre empezó a entrenarlas a las dos y, al ver que Hanabi era la más apta de las dos para el combate, empezó a centrarse más en ella, tanto dentro como fuera del dojo.

Un día de invierno, luego de que su entrenamiento terminara y de que su padre la regañara una vez más por no ser como su hermana, Hinata salió corriendo del complejo del clan. Corrió y corrió sin mirar por delante de ella, hasta que tropezó con unos chicos que jugaban en el bosque. Debido a esto, los chicos se enojaron con ella y empezaron a decirle insultos referentes a sus ojos, lo que hizo que esto sumado al pésimo día que ya de por sí había tenido, Hinata empezará a llorar.

-¡DÉJENLA EN PAZ!- Grita alguien cerca de ahí, a lo que los tres niños y Hinata voltean la mirada y ven a un chico rubio con ojos azules, de más o menos su misma edad, con ropa de invierno y una bufanda roja.

-¿Y quien te crees tú para venir a darnos órdenes?- Dice el más alto de los chicos.

-Soy Naruto, y un día seré el Hokage que supere a todos los Hokage que ha tenido esta aldea.- Grita El Niño con gran energía.

-¿De verdad crees que una pulga como tú podrá ser Hokage? No me hagas reír.- Dice otro de los chicos.

-Será mejor que te demos una lección para que seas más humilde.- Dice otro de los chicos para luego lanzarle un puñetazo a Naruto, pero este lo detiene con su mano.

-Mala idea.- Dice para luego jalar el brazo del chico para acercarlo a él y darle un rodillazo en el estómago y hacer que este caiga de rodillas al suelo y se ponga en posición fetal.- Ahora ustedes, [Cruz] Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.

Después d esas palabras otro Naruto aparece en una nube de humo y juntos los dos rubios empiezan a golpear a los otros dos chicos. Después de un rato Naruto los deja ir con varios moretones y luego centra su atención en Hinata, quien se había quedado de espectadora del pleito.

-Es muy fuerte.- Piensa Hinata con respecto a su rubio salvador.

-E-Estoy bien, gra-gracias.- Dice Hinata.

-No hay problema, eso es lo que hace un ninja. Pelear contra los malos y salvar niñas lindas, ¿cierto?- Dice Naruto mientras le da a Hinata una sonrisa.

-Piensa que soy linda.- Piensa Hinata, lo que hace que se sonroje.

-Oye, no sé tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunta Naruto.

-S-Soy Hinata Hyü- ¡ACHÚ!- Dice Hinata, pero estornuda.- Hinata Hyüga.

-Bueno, Hina-Chan, está haciendo frío y estornudaste, no quiero que pesques un resfriado y que tengas que comer esos horribles vegetales y esas asquerosas cosas de babacolao o como se diga, así que ¿Por qué no vamos a comer un delicioso Ramen?- Le dice Naruto a Hinata.

-N-No qui-quiero molestar, Naruto-San, de se-seguro tus papás ya deben de estar esperándote.- Dice Hinata, lo que de inmediato provoca que Naruto se ponga triste.- ¿Di-Dije algo malo, Naruto-San?

-No, es solo que… Es solo que desde hace un tiempo mis papás pasan casi todo su tiempo con mi hermano, a veces parece que solo lo quieren a él.- Dice Naruto con tristeza, lo que conmueve a Hinata, pues ella sabe cómo se siente.

-A-A mí me pasa a-algo parecido.- Dice Hinata.- De-desde que mi mamá murió mi hermana está enojada conmigo, y mi padre pasa casi todo su tiempo con ella por ser mejor en Taijutsu, a mí solo me regaña y me dice que debería ser más como ella.

-¿De verdad?- Dice Naruto.- Mis padres no me regañan, para eso tendrían que notar que existo, pero no hacen nada de eso. Y no solo son ellos, mi tía Tsunade también, y mi padrino rabo verde cuando viene de visita casi siempre está con él. Y en la aldea jamás me llaman por mi nombre, solo es "Hermano menor de Menma-Sama", "Hijo menor del Hokage" y cosas así, ¡Y yo soy el mayor!

-Sé cómo se siente. Soy la heredera de mi clan y casi siempre se refieren así de esa manera es ¡ACHÚ!- Dice Hinata, pero vuelve a estornudar.- Lo siento.

-No importa, pero si seguimos aquí te enfermarás, así que mejor continuemos hablando mientras comemos un delicioso Ramen, ¿De acuerdo?- Dice Naruto mientras le pone una cara de súplica a Hinata.

-D-De acuerdo, Na-Naruto-Kun.- Dice Hinata

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK.**

Y así fue como Hinata conoció a Naruto, a su Naruto. Se hicieron amigos y confidentes, cada vez que uno estaba triste el otro lo animaba. Hinata se volvió el lugar soleado de Naruto y él el de ella.

Luego Hinata fue sellada y tuvo que alejar a Naruto, luego Naruto se fue y pasó años en la sombra. Pero gracias a que Neji entendió que no fue su culpa la muerte de su tío Hizashi, se volvió más considerado con ella hasta que se volvieron amigos. Después Naruto regresó por ella y se volvieron exiliados

que buscaban establecer La Paz en el mundo.

-Ahora entiendo.- Dice Hinata, para luego ponerse de pie y mirar a las figuras que estaban frente a ella. Su padre mostrando su mirada de desaprobación, su hermana con su expresión de ira y su madre con el aspecto pálido y débil que tuvo antes de morir.

Poco a poco Hinata se acerca a esas personas y, cuando está frente a ellas, las envuelve en un abrazo grupal

-¡NO!.- Grita alguien detrás de Hinata y de repente la familia de Hinata se evapora. Voltea apara ver quién grita y se encuentra con una réplica exacta de ella, pero sus ojos eran completamente negros.

-Supongo que eres la otra yo, mi lado negativo.- Dice Hinata.

-Veo que aprendiste lo que ese sujeto pájaro te dijo.- Dice la Hinata negativa?- Ahora ¿Qué estás haciendo? Actuando tan amorosa con ellos, los que nos abandonaron, rechazaron e insultaron.

-Los perdono, así de simple.- Dice Hinata.

-¿Perdonar? ¿¡PERDONAR!? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Olvidaste todo lo que nos hicieron? Déjame refrescarte la memoria. Nuestro padre se dedicó toda nuestra infancia a insultarnos y menospreciarnos y luego nos convirtió en esclavas. Nuestra hermana nos dio la espalda cuando más la necesitábamos ¿Esa enana creía que solo a ella le dolió la muerte de mamá? Y ella, ella se fue, no pudo soportar una enfermedad por nosotras y solo nos dijo palabras vacías, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo todo con perfecta claridad. Pero me di cuenta de que no puedo luchar contra los malos recuerdos, solo puedo aceptarlos. No puedo cambiar lo que mi padre hizo o cómo actuó mi hermana, pero puedo superar el dolor que me causo y seguir adelante e intentar reparar las cosas entre nosotros.- Dice Hinata, lo que hizo de inmediato que la Hinata negativa calera de rodillas.

-¿A-Aceptar? ¿Re-reparar? ¿Así que lo qué pasó no fue nada? Las horas de llanto, el sentimiento de ardor en el pecho, las ganas de acabar con todo, ¿No fue nada? ¿No importa? ¿Y-Yo… n-no importó?- Dice Hinata negativa.

-Claro que importas.- Dice Hinata mientras camina hacia su ser negativo y le da un abrazo.- Gracias a ti hemos crecido mucho, nos hemos hecho más fuertes, pero ahora debemos hacer las cosas de forma diferente. Se que nos dolió y que aún nos duele todo lo qué pasó, pero debemos dejar de sufrir, porque la única perjudicada somos nosotras, hemos guardado rencor y dolor por mucho tiempo, debemos parar y sanar las heridas. A Hanabi le dolió mucho la muerte de Okaa-Chan y buscó un culpable, a Otö-Sama le dio miedo el tener que cuidar solo de nosotras y por eso hizo lo que hizo, y Okaa-Chan tuvo que irse y nada podemos hacer por eso, más que cumplir la última voluntad que nos dejó. Debemos sanar a nuestra familia, es lo mejor para ellos y para nosotras. Todo este tiempo deposité en ti una carga muy pesada, ahora te la quitaré, y podremos caminar juntas. Ya no te esconderás en una esquina de mi mente, ahora estarás a mi lado.

Luego de esas palabras, el ser negativo de Hinata la abraza y empieza a llorar.

-Gra-Gracias.- Dice la Hinata negativa mientras poco a poco se desvanece en varios destellos de luz que van iluminando el campo de visión de Hinata, hasta que queda un inmenso fondo lleno de miles y miles de corrientes de diferentes colores.

-Al fin lo conseguiste, buen trabajo.- Dice el Tengu, quien apareció desde una de las corrientes.

-Sensei.- Dice Hinata.

-Es bueno ver que al fin lograste dominar tu parte Yin, o negativa. Lo que tienes en frente de ti es lo que los sabios llamamos "Corrientes de vida", cada corriente representa a algún tipo de vida, y como Sabia debes aprender a manipularlas para que convengan en un solo punto. Tu misma.- Dice el Tengu.

-De acuerdo, empecemos.- Dice Hinata con una nueva determinación en su mirar.

Y así Hinata empezó la última etapa de su entrenamiento en Senjutsu. Aprendió como funcionaba cada corriente de energía natural y como manipularlas de tal modo que pudiera unirlas a su energía vital sin que la sobrecargara; como le pasan a los Sabios imperfectos, o que la corriente se quedará sin energía y matara a plantas o animales.

Así pasaron los días, continuaron entrenando Taijutsu, Genjutsu, leyendo libros y comprendiendo cada vez más la energía natural.

El entrenamiento con el Elemento Nova avanzaba rápidamente gracias a la ayuda de los clones de Hinata. El entrenamiento prácticamente consistía en crear una esfera de chakra que tuviese iguales cantidades de chakra Raiton, Füton y Katon. Si había demasiado de uno, el que fuese más débil ante ese elemento se eliminara y la energía se perdería.

Un día, cien Hinatas estaban haciendo una vez más el ejercicio, cosa que ya casi dominaban por completo gracias a que el entrenamiento con el Rasengan y el Junken le habían dado un excelente control de chakra y una buen habilidad en cambiar la naturaleza y la forma del chakra al mismo tiempo.

Luego de haberlo prácticado por horas, Hinata decide poco a poco desvanecer sus sueños clones poco a poco e intentar una vez más el ejercicio que su maestro le había enseñado.

-Elemento Nova: Llamarada Estelar.- Dice Hinata par luego expulsar de sus manos chakra de los tres elementos que necesita y luego hacer que estos empiecen a rotar y a unirse en uno solo. Hinata siente la presión que esto ejerce en su cuerpo y en su mente, siente como sus articulaciones duelen y una fuerte migraña nace en su cabeza, pero ella está decidida a terminar esto de una vez. Hinata sigue empujando más chakra cada vez más, hasta que finamente cae invada al suelo y con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando Hinata abre sus ojos observa ante ella un orbe de luz rojiza igual al que su maestro había hecho antes. Lo había logrado. Aprendi a usar un kekkei Töta.

-Felicidades, chica, has dominado bien el primer paso del elemento Nova. Ahora debes aprender a manipular su forma, pero eso es cosa fácil.- Dice el Tengu, quien había estado cuidando a su alumna desde los cielos.

-De acuerdo, el último paso.- Dice Hinata.

Y as se retomó el entrenamiento de Senjutsu. Hinata aprendía como cambiar la forma del elemento Nova a su voluntad, mientras funcionaba todas sus técnicas con la energía natural que obtenía al meditar, además que cada vez necesitaba menos tiempo de meditación para obtener la energía necesaria, al punto que solo debía estar inmóvil unos segundos para poder entrar en Modo Sabio.

Una tarde en particular, el Tengu hizo que Hinata fuese a una habitación de la casa, la habitación contigua a la suya, la que le dijo que no entrará a menos que el se lo ordenara.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí como estatua? Entra.- Dice el Tengu al sentir que Hinata dudaba en entrar.

Hinata se despeja las dudas y decide entrar a la extraña habitación. No hay muchas cosas en ella, ni ventanas ni muebles. Solo hay tres cosas que destacan. Una era un cuadro de Hamura con los que supuso era su esposa y sus hijos cuando estos aún eran unos chiquillos, otra era un extraño cofre rectangular de oro en el centro de la habitación. Y la otra era un pergamino, donde está el dibujo de un hombre con cuernos, ojos azules celestes y con cinco esferas negras alrededor de él. Hinata supuso que ese era su antepasado, Hamura Ötsutsuki. Detrás de Hamura se encontraba un fénix, el cual Hinata supuso que era Helios. En s mano izquierda Hamura tenía algo que Hinata reconocería en cualquier parte, la espada Ambrosius, y en la derecha sostenía un arco dorado que parecía estar hecho de fuego. Pero debajo de Hamura había otras seis personas. Uno era un hombre con pelo beige, con brillantes ojos rojos y lo que parecía ser un dragón de líquido rojo envolviéndolo. Otro era un hombre, pero con rasgos de animal; más específicamente, de canino. El tercero era un hombre de largo pelo negro y a su alrededor revoloteaban varios insectos. El cuarto era una mujer de pelo blanco, piel muy pálida y a su alrededor había una pequeña nevada que no afectaba a los demás. El quinto era un hombre con una marioneta con forma de un pájaro rojo, un fénix. Y el sexto era una mujer con una araña gigante a sus espaldas y que en sus manos sostenía lo que parecía ser un orbe de luz.

-Sensei, ¿Quiénes son las personas que acompañan a Hamura?- Pregunta Hinata.

-Son sus seis alumnos. Cada uno tiene una historia y un linaje el cual aún persiste hoy en día, te hablaré de ellos más adelante, pero ahora debemos hacer algo más.- Dice el Tengu.

Momentos después el Tengu se inclina frente al cofre dorado.

-Cada clan animal tiene un arma sagrada, algo donde depositan toda la esencia de su especie. Los sapos tienen sus espadas de piedra, los monos su báculo y las serpientes esa espada que el invocador traidor les robó. Pero nosotros tenemos esto, el arco Solaris.- Dice el Tengu para luego tocar con su mano el extraño cofre, que de inmediato empezó a brillar para luego desvanecerse, dejando únicamente una especie de cilindro flotante con gravados de runas que Hinata ya había visto en la isla.- Sé que no parece mucho, pero te aseguro que es una de las armas más mortíferas de todas, por favor tómalo.

Hinata obedeció a su maestro y tomó el extraño objeto en su mano derecha, lo que hizo que los grabados en el objeto empezarán a brillar y que de cada extremo del cilindro emergiera una llamarada de fuego que se volvió curva, tomando así la forma de un arco.

-El arco responde bien a ti, Hinata.- Dice el Tengu, llamando a su alumna por su nombre por primera vez.- La última persona en usar ese arco fue el desgraciado hijo de Tea, desde entonces lo he resguardado esperando por el da en que finalmente alguien sea digno de él. Ese día ha llegado.

-Sensei, ¿En verdad quiere que yo tenga esto? Es el tesoro de los fénix. He oído como Naru quiere recuperar la espada Kusanagi de manos de Orochimaru y he leído los libros de su biblioteca que hablan de los clanes animales, así que tengo una idea de lo importante que es el arma sagrada para su clan animal.- Dice Hinata con algo de nerviosismo.

-Eres la indicada para portar nuestra arma.- Dice el Tengu.- He esperado muchos años a que llegara quien salve a las familias de Hamura y retome su legado, y por fin llegaste. El arma no se abría activado si no fueras digna de ella, tal como lo fueron Hamura y sus hijos. Tú eres quien debe curar el daño que Helios Hyüga causó en tu familia, tú serás la nueva Hamura.

-De acuerdo.- Dice Hinata.- Por la familia.

-Bien, pues tratado esto debemos ir a donde Helios, debes presentarte oficialmente como una Sabio Fénix.- Dice el Tengu, seguido de que use el Jutsu Plumas de Sol para salir de ahí, lo mismo que Hinata.

Hinata y el Tengu reaparecen en la cueva donde se encuentran las estatuas de los anteriores Sabios de los Fénix, además de que todos los Fénix de la isla se encuentran ahí, rodeando a alumna y a aprendiz. Helios, líder de su especie, está delante de Hinata y del Tengu.

-Hermanos y hermanas, hoy es un día de regocijo, pues como saben nuestra especie ha ido perdiendo presencia en el mundo exterior. La sangre de quién en otro tiempo fue nuestro protegido y hermano se ha estado desvaneciendo poco a poco. La línea de su primogénito ha muerto al igual que la de su último hijo y la línea de su última hija ha caído en desgracia. Pero hoy, una descendiente que lucha por recuperar su legado se vuelve una de nosotros en mente y alma. Hinata Hyüga Kaguya, por favor, muestra que eres digna de nuestras enseñanzas y nuestro poder. Muestra que eres un Sabio Fénix.

-Sí, Helios-Sama.- Dice Hinata para luego empezar a reunir energía natural dentro de ella y a canalizarla para obtener el chakra Senjutsu. Después de unos momentos, algo extraordinario sucede.

Los ojos de Hinata se cubren de una sombra anaranjada, la misma sombra que las estatuas que sus antepasados tienen. Además ja esfera de chakra de Elemento Nova nace de las manos de Hinata y se pone a sus espaldas, donde toma la forma de unas gigantescas alas de fuego que hacen que Hinata se eleve varios metros por encima del suelo. Por último, Hinata abre los ojos y en su Byakugan hay un pequeño sol rojo, el símbolo de un Sabio Fénix.

-Hermanos y hermanas, hoy es un día de regocijo, pues hoy tenemos después de tantos siglos a alguien que merece ser llamado un Sabio Fénix.- Dice Helios mientras los demás Fénix sueltan cantos de alegría.- Hinata Hyüga Kaguya, has demostrado ser digna del poder de nuestra especie, desde ahora y para siempre el destino de nuestra raza y el tuyo están atados, nunca lo olvides.

-Nunca lo olvidaré, Helios-Sama.- Dice Hinata, para luego desactivar su modo Sabio y caer de pie al suelo.

Pero luego pasa algo más. Las estatuas de Hyperion, Tea y Caronte empiezan a emitir un brillo verde agua, azul claro y amarillo, los cuales se separan de sus estatuas y envuelven a Hinata.

-¡Agla-Hinata!- Grita el Tengu al ver cómo su alumna es encerrada en esa luz.

Después de unos momentos, la luz desaparece y Hinata cae, inconsciente.

 **EN LA MENTE DE HINATA.**

Me encuentro en lo que parece ser un gran cripta, donde hay miles y miles de lápidas con diferentes nombres y escritos. Pero lo que asusta es que en las lápidas está el símbolo ya sea de el clan Ötsutsuki, Hyüga o Kaguya. Además, de que tres lapidas son mayores que las demás, mientras que una cuarta lápida es aún mayor que estás.

De repente las tres lapidas grandes se desvanecen y en su lugar aparecen tres personas. Tardó un poco en reconocerlos, pero al hacerlo me arrodillo ante ellos.

Son mis antepasados, los hijos de Hamura, Hyperion, Tea y Caronte.

-De pie, Princesa Byakugan.- Dice Hyperion, su voz es profunda, pero al mismo tiempo es agradable, como de un trovador.

-Hyperion, Tea y Caronte Ötsutsuki, es un verdadero honor conocerlos.- Digo de la manera más amable de la que soy capaz, de algo sirvieron los años de educación en extremo formal del clan Hyüga.

-No es necesario ser tan formal, hija mía.- Dice Tea, su voz es tan parecida a la de mamá que casi duele.

-Has recorrido un largo camino para llegar aquí, hija, y serás recompensada.- Dice Caronte con una voz calmada pero que oculta una mente muy analítica, es muy parecida a cuando el padre de Shikamaru fue a la academia a hablar de su puesto como comandante Jönin.

-¿Recompensa?- Pregunto con nerviosismo.

-Así es, tal como dijo Helios, tú eres quien debe recuperar el legado de nuestro padre, y para ayudarte a eso recibirás un regalo que pocos han obtenido después de mi padre, mi hermana y yo, El Mirâ Byakugan.- Dice Hyperion para luego activar su Döjutsu, pero este cambia después. Su esclerótica se vuelve negra y en medio un círculo de color verde agua.

-Pero creí que el Byakugan evolucionaba a tendrían una ves que tenía el chakra y ADN de ustedes tres.- Dice Hinata.

-En realidad no, al igual que el Sharingan antes de ser Rinnegan, nuestros ojos tienen un nivel intermedio, pero su obtención es muy difícil.- Dice Tea, quien tiene los mismos ojos que su hermano, pero el círculo en medio es de color azul claro.- Pues para obtenerlo uno debe hacer algo que muchos no logran en toda su vida.

-¿Y eso es?- Pregunta Hinata.

-Sufrir el dolor de aceptarse a uno mismo, de ver reflejada tu verdadera esencia y aceptarla, cosa que hiciste en el entrenamiento de Sabio, o al menos eso es lo que mi padre y este par de ojos raros me han dicho.- Dice Caronte con algo de enojo.- Yo te daré algo diferente, pero te lo diré más adelante.

-De acuerdo, y ¿Qué poderes tiene el Mirâ Byakugan?- Pregunta Hinata.

-Pues como dijimos, el Mirâ Byakugan es la evolución del Byakugan, por lo que aumenta aún más tu rango de visión y elimina ese molestó punto ciego y te permite ver cosas ocultas, como chakra maligno en otras personas.- Dice Hyperion.

-Además, los poderes de Mirâ se desbloquean según ciertas vivencias, algunas de las cuales ya has tenido, de hecho esto hace que de vez en cuando algún Hyüga obtenga una de las habilidades sin haber desbloqueado el Mirâ completo.- Dice Tea.

-¿Cómo cuales vivencias?- Pregunta Hinata.

-Empecemos por mi favorita, Pontos. Es algo así como nuestra versión del Susano'o del Caleidoscopio y se obtiene cuando una persona experimenta el amor en sus diferentes etapas. Es un espectro de chakra que sirve como armadura y que tiene sus propias armas, como el Escudo Aegis, la Navaja de Estínfalo, la flecha de Apollo o la espada de Hades. Equivalentes al Espejo de Yata, el collar Magatama, la flecha de Indra o la espada totsuka.- Dice Hyperion.

-Otra habilidad es Olimpo, que es nuestro equivalente a la ilusión Kotoamatsukami, pero la diferencia es que Olimpo muestra la verdadera esencia de las personas en lugar de controlarlas como títeres. Es obtenida cuando quitas la oscuridad del alma de una persona, como tú hiciste con tu primo Neji .- Dice Tea.

-El siguiente es Hermes, el equivalente al Kamui y se obtiene cuando sientes el vacío de perder a un ser querido. Te permite transportarte completa o por partes a una dimensión de bolsillo a la cual puedes entrar a atravesar de tus ojos, también puedes transportarte a lugares lejanos a través de este y en la dimensión de bolsillo puedes mostrar recuerdos a otros, o al menos eso es lo que este par me ha contado.- Dice Caronte

-No empieces, hermanito.- Dice Tea.- El siguiente es el opuesto del Amaterasu, Bóreas, el cual es obtenido al sentir el dolor de ser rechazada por un ser amado. Te da la capacidad de congelar lo que veas hasta el punto Cero absoluto. Junto a esta habilidad esta Khione, la capacidad de moldear el hielo de Bóreas a tu antojo.

-Luego sigue Nix, el equivalente a Tsukiyumi, que se obtiene cuando dejas atrás el rencor contra los que te han hecho daño. Consiste en una ilusión donde la víctima experimenta una dicha total, donde los momentos malos de su vida no pasaron.- Dice Hyperion.

-Ahora siguen Eros y Psique, los equivalentes a Izanagi e Izanami. Eros se obtiene cuando demuestras ser capaz de todo por amor y Psique se obtiene cuando te arrepientes de algo que hiciste desde el fondo de tu corazón, además, debes tener chakra Hyüga y Ötsutsuki. Eros funciona en dos partes, lo activas al inicio de una pelea y, cuando decidas reactivarlo, la pelea reiniciará en el punto en donde activaste a Eros. Mientras que Psique te permite poner a la víctima en buque psíquico donde ve sus peores recuerdos y sus faltas para que así aprenda de ellas. A diferencia de Izanagi e Izanami, Eros y Psique no te dejan ciego, pero solo los puedes usar una vez por día.- Dice Tea.

-Pero yo no los puedo usar, quiero decir, amo a Naruto con toda el alma y me arrepentí de provocar que se fuese de mi lado por cinco años, pero no tengo aún el chakra Ötsutsuki.- Dice Hinata.

-Eso es lo que crees, pequeña, pero la verdad es que, al igual que tu novio tiene un lado Senju dormido, tu lado Ötsutsuki aún descansa en ti, y ese chakra lo heredaste de una de mis muchas hijas, tu abuela, Aoife Ötsutsuki.

-¿Mi abuela? ¿Pero cómo? Creí que los Ötsutsuki fueron a la Luna y una guerra civil los mató.- Dice Hinata, sorprendida.

-Así fue, pero tu abuela se fue cuando la guerra estaba en sus inicios y por casualidad o destino llegó cerca de Konoha en tiempos de la Segunda Guerra, aterrizó en un campo de batalla donde fue salvado por tu abuelo, Shiai Hyüga, y juntos tuvieron a tu madre, Hitomi.- Dice Hyperion.

-¿Pero, por qué mi madre nunca…? "Tu abuela me contaba historias de su lugar de origen, de como la familia se traicionó y eso los llevó a la ruina".- Dice Hinata, recordando las palabras de su madre.- Entonces ya tengo los chakra de las tres líneas de Hamura.

-Así es chica, pero como el gruñón arrogante dijo, tu lado Ötsutsuki sigue dormido, pero me imagino que ese chico serpiente podrá despertar tu poder.- Dice Caronte.

-Nos estamos desviando del tema central. Por último, está la habilidad Anaklusmos, que es el equivalente a la habilidad de Amenonuhoko del Caleidoscopio que permite controlar armas y se obtiene al demostrar devoción hacía un ideal justo. Consiste en la habilidad de crear armas a partir de tu chakra, también se pueden hacer aún más resistentes las armas ya existentes, deberías usar esta habilidad con el arco de Solaris para crear flechas, nuestro padre y nosotros lo hacíamos en vida, auque Caronte prefería usar sus huesos.- Dice Tea.

-Y finalmente mi regalo.- Dice Caronte.- En primer lugar, debes decirle a tu novio que es de mala educación entrar a las casas ajenas.

-¿Qué quiere decir, Caronte-Sama?- Pregunta Hinata.

-El chico entro a un templo de los Kaguya compartían hace años y tomó los pergaminos de mis técnicas.- Dice Caronte.

En eso Hinata recuerda los pergaminos con las técnicas Kaguya que Naruto le había dado y de cómo le dijo que los obtuvo.

-Lamento lo que Naru hizo, pero yo acababa de obtener sus poderes y necesitaba los pergaminos para aprender a usarlo.- Dice Hinata.

-De acuerdo, pero en el templo hay algo más. Hay una cepa del metal que los Ötsutsuki sacaban de meteoritos y con el que hacía sus armas. Mi padre y el tío Hagoromo hicieron sus espadas con el, pero yo hice algo más original.- Dice Caronte para luego mostrarle a Hinata sus dos brazos y enseñarle cómo de entre sus nudillos salían tres garras de metal.- Recubrí de ese metal estás garras retráctiles que cree para que así fuesen armas aun más letales, ¿Increíble, no?

-Lo increíble es que a punto estuviste de inyectarlo en todo tu esqueleto sin pensar en que eso podría matarte a la larga por intoxicación con metales.- Dice Tea a su hermano.

-Como sea.- Dice Caronte a su hermana y luego voltea a ver a Hinata.- Encuentra el metal, vuélvelo líquido con el Elemento Nova con Senjutsu y has lo mismo. También te daré una habilidad llamada Huesos de ceniza de Mutuo Asesinato, que consiste en que cualquier persona que toques con los huesos del Shikotsymyaku se reducirá a cenizas.

Luego de eso Caronte toca la frente de Hinata y un resplandor amarillo los cubre a ambos.

-Listo, eso sería todo.- Dice Caronte.

-No sé como agradecerles lo que están haciendo por mi, les prometo que no los decepcionare.- Dice Hinata mientras se reverencia.

-No necesitas agradecernos, chica, es más, nosotros somos quienes te deben agradecer.- Dice Caronte.

-Tu salvaras a nuestras familias de la ruina y del olvido, esto es lo menos que podemos hacer.- Dice Hyperion.- Debes regresar al mundo real, los Fénix se deben estar preguntando que te pasó.

-De acuerdo, Hyperion-Sama.- Dice Hinata.

-Hinata, algo más antes que te vayas.- Dice Tea.- Dile a… dile a tu maestro, el Tengu, que pronto la carga de sus errores desaparecerá y por fin tendrá La Paz.

-Así lo haré, Tea-Sama.- Dice Hinata.

Luego de eso el mundo alrededor de Hinata se va desvaneciendo.

 **DE REGRESO AL MUNDO REAL.**

Hinata poco a poco abrió los ojos y ve como los fenix y su maestro la rodean muy preocupados. Luego de que se pone de pie y les cuenta lo que le ha pasado todos quedan muy sorprendidos por todo lo que les dice Hinata y le piden que active su nuevo Döjutsu, cosa que hace. Primero activa su Byakugan y luego envía más chakra a sus ojos, haciendo que Hinata sintiera una leve sensación de dolor.

Hinata saca a Ambrosios de su funda para ver sus ojos en su espada, los cuales son iguales a los de Hyperion y Tea, pero el círculo en medio es de color violeta.

-Bueno, dejando este ambiente tan animado de lado, has dominado tu entrenamiento como Sabio, chica, así que es momento de que te vayas.- Dice el Tengu.

-Así es, Sensei. Por cierto, Tea me dio un mensaje para usted.- DiceHinata, lo cual hace que el Tengu se sorprenda mucho.- Dijo que pronto la carga de sus errores desaparecerá y podrá obtener La Paz.

Esas palabras dejan profundamente sorprendido al Tengu.

-Como te dije chica, es momento de que te vayas.- Dice el Tengu para luego salir de ahí de la misma forma en que llegó.

-¿Dije algo malo, Helios-Sama?- Pregunta Hinata al ver el comportamiento de su maestro.

-No mi niña, es solo, es solo que ha pasado por mucho, eso es todo.- Dice Helios.- Sin embargo tiene razón, es momento de que cumplas tu destino y regreses a la civilización.

-Lo sé, pero me hubiese gustado despedirme de Sensei.- Dice Hinata.

Una hora después Hinata se encuentra en la isla playa a la que llegó el primer día, con la espada Ambrosios en su espalda, los Senbö de Tea en sus brazos y el Arco de Solaris atado a su muslo. La acompañan Helios y todos los demás fénix.

-Adiós a todos.- Grita Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro, para luego activar su nuevo Döjutsu y usar a Hermès para salir de la isla en un remolino que surge de su ojo derecho.

 **HORAS DESPUÉS DE LA PARTIDA DE HINATA.**

El Tengu, quien por meses entrenó a Hinata se encontraba en su habitación en su casa, solo, mientras se preparaba una bebida alcohólica con varias botellas en una repisa, sobre la cual junto a las botellas se encuentran varios otros objetos. Como un cepillo para el cabello con dibujos de soles en el, un pequeño broche para el cabello con el dibujo de una rosa en la parte superior y dos anillos de matrimonio, ambos con el símbolo del clan Hyüga en el centro. Por último, junto a esos objetos se encuentra una pintura, en la que aparece una hermosa mujer junto a un hombre de gesto severo, junto a dos chicos idénticos y a una joven hermosa.

Segundos después el Tengu termina de preparar su bebida en el baso, lo toma con la mano y se acerca a la ventana que deja que se colé a su habitación los rayos de luz de Luna. Y luego el Tengu hace algo que no había hecho hace ya varios siglos.

Con su mano izquierda tomó el nudo que sujetaba la venda que cubría sus ojos y la deja caer al suelo, liberando sus ojos de su prisión.

Segundos después, detrás del Tengu aparece en una bola de fuego el líder de su raza, Helios el Fénix.

-¿A que viniste ahora? Si vas a quejarte de nuevo con eso de que bebo mucho, te recuerdo que me obligaste a estar sobrio desde el momento en que me dijiste que la chica vendría.- Dice el Tengu sin la más mínima muestra de respeto y dándole la espalda a Helios, mientras sigue viendo la luz de la Luna y le da un trago a su bebida.

-En realidad no, solo quise venir a ver qué tal estabas, viejo amigo.- Dice Helios con verdadera sinceridad.

-¿Te preocupas por mí? Que curioso, tomando en cuenta que me obligaste a entrenar a la chica. Literalmente tomaste todos mis errores y los embarraste en mi cara, eso sí que es crueldad morbosa.- Dice el Tengu sin mirar a Helios.

-Era necesario, viejo amigo, tanto para ella como para ti. En estos últimos milenios te has amargado, marchitado y perdido tu brillo. Recuerdo cuando eras a penas un chiquillo, tan lleno de vida y alegría, ahora apenas sales de este lugar, y cuando lo haces es solo para mandar a alguna urraca por más licor.- Dice Helios.

-¿Y que más puedo hacer? Ya desperdicie mi vida y le hice un daño irreparable a mi familia, no me queda más que ver si nosotros podemos morir de cirrosis.- Dice el Tengu mientras le da otro trago a su bebida.

-Tal vez no puedas hacer nada, pero yo sí, además ¿Irreparable? Te traje la prueba viviente de qué hay una solución, y tú mismo la entrenaste. Es Hinata, es ella quien junto al nuevo Sabio de los Seis Caminos reconstruirá desde las cenizas el mundo que esos dos alcornoques idearon. Es ella quien sanará las heridas que tu iniciaste en los Hyüga, ella podrá quitar de tus hombros la Cruz que cargas y darte La Paz que tanto has deseado.- Dice Helios.- Además, me gustó verte sonreír otra vez, de nuevo eras feliz, no te veía tan contento desde que le enseñaste a la pequeña Aglaia a bailar, Helios.

Después de eso el Tengu estrella el vaso en la pared y voltea a ver al líder de su especie, con unos ojos inyectados en ira y agresión, unos ojos que no mostraban el más mínimo respeto por hablar con un ser tan antiguo como la Tierra. Pero esos ojos eran diferentes a los de los demás fénix o a los de un humano ordinario.

Eran de color perla. Byakugan.

-No me llames así, no lo merezco y lo sabes.- Dice el Tengu, ahora identificado como Helios.- Tome las enseñanzas de mi abuelo y mi madre, las torcí y las convertí en algo abominable, no merezco más que la muerte.

-No es verdad y lo sabes. En un principio estaba de acuerdo contigo, pero al fin ha llegado quien pueda correguir tus errores, y la misma Tea te lo dijo, por favor, piénsalo.-Dice el Helios pájaro para luego desaparecer con el Jutsu de Plumas de sol.

Después de eso Helios el Tengu vuelve a mirar fijamente a la Luna, mientras unas lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

-Madre, perdóname.- Dice Helios.

 **Ese fue el capítulo 27, perdón por la tardanza. Una cosa, notaron que tomé ideas de javipozos para este capitulo (lo de la evolución del Byakugan y sus habilidades), pero no se alarmen ni presionen el botón de "Plagio", lo qué pasa es que ambos estamos en contacto y compartimos ideas y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en intercambiar una que otra idea para nuestros fics, como poderes, parejas y otras cosas así, por lo que no se sorprendan si ven algo de mis fics en los suyos.**

Recomendación de este capítulo, Dios mío, perdóname por hacer esto:

Perdóname. Autor: CanifexAi. Está en Wattpad.

La trama va así: Con un Naruto Hokage y ya con hijos, La Paz reina en Konoha, pero un día, la Hinata adolescente de RTN aparece en la aldea, así que es acogida por el Hokage.

Después de eso, la Hinata real se va a una misión de tres días con (me sangran los dedos al escribir esto) su amante Sasuke. Y esa misión de tres días se volvió una fuga de tres meses. Mientras, Sakura espera a su marido para darle una buena noticia y Naruto lucha contra una dura depresión a la vez que intenta ocultar la situación de todos sus conocidos y la Hinata de RTN empieza a sentir algo por el rubio.

Antes que me recriminen, voy a decir que normalmente ante la más mínima mención de Sasuhina, yo paso de largo con cualquier fic, pero este al tener a ambas Hinata pensé "¿Qué tan malo podría ser?" Leí el fic y debo decir que lo odio… y me gusta. La trama tiene algo que de verdad detesto como no tienen una idea, pero el manejo de los personajes es muy bueno y la situación que están viviendo los protagonistas, al menos a mi, te deja con un hueco en el estomago que te hace querer saber más.

Pese a que leer esto es como si me volviese el elfo Dobby y de castigo me llenara los ojos con cloro, decidí seguir leyéndolo y hasta darle unos consejos a la autora.

Es un buen fic y, si no sufren como yo al leer cosas de esta naturaleza, creo que deberán leerlo.

Les recuerdo una vez más lo de la dinámica de las referencias en el capítulo. Señalan una y se ganan un adelanto de capítulos futuros.


	28. Capítulo 28

**_PRIMERO QUE NADA ME QUIERO DISCULPAR POR LA TARDANZA, PERO ESTUVE MUY OCUPADO LOS ÚLTIMOS MESES, CON LAS CLASES Y LA ENTRADA AL GYM Y VARIAS COSAS. TAMBIÉN ME ENVICIÉ CON RICK AND MORTY, BOJACK HORSEMAN Y CON ELEMENTARY, LO QUE ME LLEVA A HACERLES LA SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA, ¿QUÉ SHERLOCK HOLMES ES EL MEJOR? ¿EL DE LAS PELÍCULAS DE R. D. JR., EL DE LA SERIE SHERLOCK O EL DE ELEMENTARY? YO PREFIERO AL DE ELEMENTARY DADO QUE MUESTRA UNA FACETA DEL PERSONAJE POCO EXPLOTADA, LA PARTE DE SU ADICCIÓN A LA HEROÍNA Y TAMBIÉN LO PINTAN EN UN PRINCIPIO COMO ALGUIEN QUE HA CAÍDO Y BUSCA LEVANTARSE DE NUEVO._**

 ** _TAMBIÉN ME ATRASE DEBIDO A QUE, SI NO LES HABÍA DICHO, SOY MEXICANO. Y SI, ME DISCULPO POR LA EXISTENCIA DE "LA ROSA DE GUADALUPE" Y DE OTROS CRIMENES CONTRA LA HUMANIDAD COMETIDOS POR LAS TELEVISORAS MEXICANAS, IGUALMENTE EXIJO A PERÚ UNA DISCULPA POR MANDARNOS A LAURA BOZO. PERO COMO SABEN UNA DESGRACIA ASOTÓ A MI PAÍS Y A MÍ ESTADO, EL SISMO DEL 19 DE SEPTIEMBRE, Y DEBIDO A ESO TUVE SEMANAS SIN ESCUELA, Y AL REGRESAR LAS TAREAS, PROYECTOS DEMÁS SE ACUMULARON, POR ESO ESTUVE SATURADO, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS YA POR FIN SALÍ DE VACACIONES._**

 ** _ESTE CAPÍTULO ES ALGO CORTO, PERO EMPEZARÉ A HACER CADA CAPÍTULO DE UNAS 15-20 PÁGINAS PARA ACTUALIZAR MÁS SEGUIDO._**

 ** _ALDEA DE LA HIERBA. CASTILLO HÖZUKI/PRISIÓN DE SANGRE_**.

Era un día normal en la más impenetrable y segura prisión en el continente elemental. Los presos estaban en sus celdas y los guardias los vigilaban y abusaban de su poder con algunos. Era un día normal, salvo por el hecho de que era el día en que las provisiones llegaban.

Los vigilantes de la puerta y de las paredes vieron la llegada de las provisiones en una gran caravana conducida por el mercante encargado de esa tarea. Cuando su caravana, compuesta de varias carreras con diferentes contenidos cada una, estaba frente varios guardias la examinan para ver lo que contenía. Los guardias no vieron nada raro en la caravana ni en las provisiones, pues había todo lo necesario, desde vegetales hasta varios garrafones de agua potable, así que permitieron la entrada para que pudiesen descargar las provisiones. Una vez que las provisiones fueron entregadas y almacenadas en las bodegas, los mercantes se fueron.

Ya en las bodegas, algo extraño empezó a pasar. Uno de los garrafones empezaron a moverse sin control hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo y empezó a verter su líquido en el suelo, el cual empezó a moverse como si tuviese vida propia, hasta que el líquido tomó la forma de un ser humano, para luego convertirse en Suigetsu Hözuki, quien ahora viste un atuendo tipo Anbu de Kirigakure, pero los guantes han sido reemplazados por unos extraños brazaletes metálicos, cada uno con unas erguirás especiales para tres pergaminos.

-Vaya que estaba apretado ahí adentro.- Dice Suigetsu mientras se masajes el cuello.- Bueno, ahora por mis cosas y luego a rescatar al Chico Serpiente.

Luego de eso Suigetsu va a una estantería donde habían varias cajas con latas de diferentes contenidos. Suigetsu empieza a tirar las latas que están en la superficie hasta que toma unas seis latas que están hasta el fondo de la caja. Luego abre las latas y de estas saca un pequeño pergamino, los cuales pone en sus brazaletes.

-Bueno, hora de ir por mi futuro cuñado.- Dice Suigetsu para luego usar el agente y tomar la forma de un guardia de la prisión.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO._**

Naruto se encontraba sentado en una silla medio coja, en la parte posterior de un cuarto iluminado por una luz blanca, aunque esta no era suficiente y por ende partes de la habitación estaban oscuras sus manos y pies eran retenidos por grilletes y cadenas en extremo pesadas que le dificultaban cualquier movimiento. Frente a él había un cristal de doble vista, a su izquierda estaba la puerta por donde entró; la cual tenía un guardia a cada lado, y un reloj de pared, mientras que detrás había un dispensador de agua con vasos de papel a un lado, el cual ya había usado para servirse un vaso el cual estaba medio vacío en su mano.

Naruto no estaba extrañado de que algo así pasara, pues sabía que los de kusa habían recibido una carta de sus "padres" afirmando que habían mandado una escolta de Jönin para ir a recogerlo, así que supuso que los de Kusa aprovecharían el tiempo que aún estaba con ellos para sacarle cualquier información que pudieran acerca de Konoha, Orochimaru y de Akatsuki.

Después de varios minutos aparecí tras la puerta un hombre con una inquietante máscara de carnero, vestido con túnicas de alta calidad; una de las cuales te a el símbolo del Grupo Fruta, al verlo Naruto supo de inmediato que debía ser uno de los cuatro gobernantes de los que le habló Karin. El sujeto habla brevemente con sus guardias y estos se marchan después, dejándolos solos.

-Bueno, así que tu eres aquel chiquillo del que tanto se ha hablado estos últimos años.- Dice el anciano con una voz extrañamente profunda.- Naruto, nombrado así por uno de los personajes de la primera novela de Jiraiya Hatake, un miembro del clan Senju que también es un Hatake por tu tatarabuela, un Shimura por tu bisabuela, un Yamanaka por tu abuela y un Uzumaki por tu madre, además de que según sé tienes el poder de uno de los miembros más renombrados de los Uchiha, debo decir que estoy impresionado.- Dice el anciano mientras se pone frente a Naruto.

-Gracias, y ahora que ya dejamos de repasar mi ascendencia, debo decir que me gusta su cuarto de interrogatorios. La calefacción aumentada a 34 grados para que el calor moleste al interrogado, la silla que se balancea también es un buen toque, mi asiento está ubicado de tal forma que causa eco en la habitación, el reloj está programado para ir o más rápido o más lento cada cierto tiempo para así perturbar al interrogado y le pusieron un saborisante al agua que le agrega algo de amargura para que así el interrogado piense que está siendo envenenado, pero en realidad es inofensivo.- Dice Naruto para luego beber el resto del agua que había en su vaso.

-Vaya que eres observador.- Dice el hombre.- Es curioso, tener a un Uzumaki frente a mi después de tantos años, estuve en la Invasión a la Isla del Remolino y en la Destrucción de Uzushiogakure, en ese momento era solo un Chünin recién ascendido, pero después de una vida de trabajo ahora dirijo esta aldea, es curioso que la sangre de tus parientes me haya llevado hasta donde estoy.

-Yo no le encuentro tan curioso, en este mundo las cosas tienden a ser así, que de un giro extraño y que resulte que los cazadores sean cazados por la presa.- Dice Naruto.- Pero de nuevo, no estoy aquí para oír cómo presumes de haber matado a miembros de uno de los 5 clanes a los que pertenezco, así que, ¿Para qué me trajeron?

-Te gusta ir al punto, ¿No? Pues bien, todo lo anterior que te dije fue para que entendieras que te conozco bien y que no te tengo miedo. Te mantendré aquí, te torturaré de ser necesario, te romperé física y mentalmente hasta que me digas todo lo que sabes acerca de Konoha, Orochimaru y de tu grupo de criminales Akatsuki.

 ** _LEJOS DE AHÍ._**

Suigetsu caminaba por los pasillos de la prisión intentando no llamar la atención de ningún guardia o preso. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la cafetería, donde los presos se preparaban para recibir el desayuno de hoy, con los alimentos que habían recibido de la caravana de hoy.

Suigetsu solo se apoyó en una pared mientras veía a los criminales comían la comida que había sido impregnada por una droga creada por Naruto y Karin basándose en el Sello Maldito de Orochimaru. La droga causaría gran agresividad en quienes la consumieran, seguido de un aumento de fuerza para acabar en que las víctimas terminarían inconscientes por unas cuantas horas.

Ahora solo necesitaba una pequeña chispa para empezar el incendio.

Suigetsu miró a un par de presos de unos dos metros de altura y muy musculosos que caminaban muy de cerca, uno a espaldas de otro, ambos con bandejas con las sobras de su comida.

-Más fácil no se puede.- Piensa Suigetsu mientras usa una bala de agua para que el de atrás resbale y tire su bandeja sobre el otro, bañándolo con las sobras.- Y empieza el show.

Minutos después todos los presos estaban peleando unos con otros, mientras que más y más guardias llegaban a intentar calmarlos, mientras que Suigetsu solo miraba cerca de la puerta.

-No me divertía así desde que el Kudere de las burbujas y el Príncipe Dandere de las camelias y yo pusimos esa bomba apestosa en los dormitorios del ejército de Yagura.- Piensa Suigetsu al ver el caos.

Y cuando contó que había unos 70 guardias dentro; una cuarta parte de los guardias del lugar según La líder de los del Grupo Flor, salió de ahí cerró ambas puertas para luego poner en estas una estampa de papel con un sello hecho por Karin, un sello de encierre que; según ella, hará que todos los de adentro se queden adentro por lo menos unas 5 horas.

Luego de eso Suigetsu se dirigió a la Cuarto de Control donde se manejaba el puente contractil. Suigetsu entra con toda la calma del mundo y, cuando los operadores le preguntan que está haciendo ahí el solo usa el Jutsu Suiton: Prisión Cefálica de Agua para crear esferas llenas de agua alrededor de sus cabezas, lo que hace que estos caigan al suelo intentado quitarse el agua de alrededor de sus cabezas, sin éxito.

Luego de eso Suigetsu maneja las computadoras y hace que el puente se conecte con tierra.

Suigetsu está por salir del cuarto pero de repente recuerda algo.

-Cierto, el Chico Serpiente dijo que sin muertes si era posible.- Dice Suigetsu mientras mira a los dos sujetos que aún se retuercen en busca de oxígeno.

Suigetsu desactiva su Jutsu, liberando las cabezas de ambos sujetos, los cuales quedan inconscientes por la falta de oxígeno. Luego de que Suigetsu se asegure que ambos vivirán, usa alambre Ninja para amarrarlos juntos, pero de tal modo que parezca que están haciendo el 70-1.

-Este día sí que ha sido divertido, ojalá provocáramos fugas de prisión más seguido.- Dice para sí mismo Suigetsu.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO, AFUERA DE LA PRISIÓN._**

Los guardias de la prisión veían como las tropas del Grupo Flor se acercaban rápidamente, además de que por alguna razón ahora había entre ellos Shinobi de Iwagakure.

Los encargados de las ballestas en los balcones intentaron usar sus armas pero estas explotaron al intentar usarlas, lo peor es que la explosión fue una reacción en cadena, cuando la primera explotó las demás le fueron siguiendo una tras otras, pero ninguna explosión fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a cualquiera de los guardias, solo los dejaron noqueados.

Los guardias, al ver que por alguna razón el puente estaba puesto y ante los atacantes no se estaba retirando, salieron a la defensa de la prisión, pero estaban en desventaja numérica debido a que muchos se habían tomado un permiso por enfermedad debido a que extrañamente se habían enfermado del estómago, según por comida contaminada en la prisión, y muchas de sus fuerzas de primera línea habían sido diezmadas debido a un extraño incidente en la cafetería.y las sorpresas no dejaron de llegar cuando algunos guardias fueron a la armería por más armas pero esta explotó, destruyendo todas las herramientas que le hubiesen servido.

La invasión a la prisión había empezado.

 ** _SALA DE INTERROGATORIO._**

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO!?- Dice el anciano con máscara de Carnero al escuchar un gran estruendo proveniente del exterior.

-Una invasión, obviamente.- Dice Naruto de manera muy calmada.

-¿De qué hablas?- Dice el anciano con enojo.

-Pues que ayudé a los del Grupo Flor a entrar en la prisión junto a unos amigos de Iwagakure, en estos momentos están empezando a tomar el mando de tu prisión y después destruiremos esa Caja de la Dicha Total que planeas usar como arma.- Dice muy relajado Naruto.

-¿¡TE CREES MUY LISTO, NO!? ¿¡QUÉ TAN LISTO SERÁS CUANDO SEAS SOLO CENIZAS!?- Dice el anciano para luego usar el sello con que se activa el Füinjutsu que se supone convertiría a Naruto en cenizas, pero al ver que este no funciona el anciano usa el sello una y otra ves sin resultado, mientras su miedo incrementa.- ¿¡POR QUÉ NO FUNCIONA!?

-Porque desactivé ese sello el mismo día en que llegue aquí, anciano estúpido.- Dice Naruto con enojo, mientras que de sus manos empiezan a surgir hojas de viento tan filosas que cortan sus grilletes y cadenas en pedazos.

Naruto se abalanza velozmente contra el anciano, lo toma por el cuello y estrella su cabeza contra el cristal de doble vista, lo que hace que la máscara del anciano caiga, revelando a un hombre en sus setentas, con una pequeña calva coronando su cabeza y una mínima cantidad de pelo gris y blanco alrededor. Los guardias al oír el ruido entran a la habitación pero Naruto solo usa un Jutsu Füton para mandar hojas de viento contra ellos, causándoles la muerte al cortarlos en dos.

-Mierda, había quedado que con el menor número de muertes posibles, ya que.- Dice Naruto para luego voltear a ver al anciano, quien intentaba escapar del agarre de Naruto, sin éxito.- ¿Que pasa?¿Me tienes miedo? Después de presumir que mataste a varios parientes míos ahora me tienes miedo, eso sí que es curioso.- Naruto aumenta la fuerza en su agarre, privándole al hombre de aún más oxígeno.- Morir asfixiado en mi mano, sería una muerte muy tranquila e indolora, ¿No lo crees?- Le dice Naruto al hombre, quien solo asiente.- Algo demasiado bueno para ti, me temo, asía ej antes de matarte te preguntaré, ¿Has bailado con el diablo por las noches?.- Dice Naruto para luego estrellar nuevamente la cabeza del anciano contra el cristal, esta vez creando un hoyo en este, para luego tomar un fragmento del cristal y clavárselo al hombre en el ojo, matándolo.

Naruto tira el cuerpo aún tibio del hombre al suelo, se limpia la sangre en el pantalón del uniforme de prisión.

-¿Quién dejó a los perros entrar? Fui yo.- Dice Naruto para luego salir de la cámara de interrogatorios.

 ** _ALDEA DE KONOHA._**

Minato Senju Shimura Hatake Yamanaka no vivía la mejor etapa de su vida. Debería estar feliz, después de todo hace años que pudo dejar de usar el falso apellido Namikaze y usar con orgullo los apellidos que sus antepasados le legaron. Se había casado con la mujer que amaba, tomó el puesto que su abuelo y su tío abuelo tuvieron antes que él y su esposa le dio dos hermosos hijos a los cuales amaba.

Pero su propia estupidez le hizo una mala jugada.

Aún recordaba la serie de decisiones erradas que tomó que lo llevaron a estar en donde estaba actualmente, viendo varias ediciones extranjeras del libro Bingo donde aparecía la foto de su primogénito y lo calificaban como un criminal Rango S.

Con amargura, Minato recordó aquella noche que todo lo inició. La noche del nacimiento de sus hijos.

 ** _FLASHBACK NO JUTSU._**

Todo era un caos. El sujeto enmascarado había sido un gran contrincante para Minato, pero aún así logró derrotarlo y quitarle el control sobre el Kyubi, pero aún así el zorro seguía destruyendo la aldea, además el sujeto logró escapar, dejando tras de sí un muy extraño brazo derecho.

Minato decidió dejar ese asunto para después e ir a ayudar a sus tropas con el problema del zorro, así que uso el Jutsu que su abuelo y su padre le legaron y llegó al centro de la pelea junto a su compañero Gamabunta.

Con mucha dificultad y llevando al tope su chakra logró sacar al zorro de la aldea y llevarlo a donde su esposa y sus hijos recién nacidos se resguardaban.

Gracias al Kekkei Genkai del clan longevo, Kushina logró retener el tiempo suficiente al zorro para que los refuerzos llegaran, ósea se el Sandaime Hokage y sus tres guardias Anbu predilectos, Cíclope; con la mascara de un tigre pero con el ojo izquierdo cerrado, Saru; con la máscara de un mono enseñando los colmillos, y Hihi (Babuino), con la máscara de dicho animal.

-¡Minato, Kushina! ¿¡Que pasó!? ¿¡Cómo se liberó el zorro!?- Pregunto un muy alarmado tercer Hokage, mientras que Hihi fue a transmitirle chakra a Kushina con un Jutsu curativo.

-Un sujeto enmascarado y con Sharingan de alguna manera logró matar al pelotón Anbu y atravesar las barreras. Luego de que Menma naciera tomó a los bebés y casi lo asesina con papeles bomba, los logré salvar pero eso hizo que me separará de Kushina, cosa que el sujeto aprovechó para tomar a Kushina y extraerle al Kyubi.- Dice Minato.- Logre derrotar al sujeto y quitarle el control del zorro, pero escapó.

-¿Entonces Biwako…?- pregunta el Hokage con cierto miedo, pero una mirada de tristeza de Minato es su respuesta. Hiruzen deja salir una solitaria lágrima, mientras que detrás de él Saru cierra con fuerza su puño para ocultar su coraje y Hihi suelta un quejido lastimero.

-De acuerdo, ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Dice Hiruzen.- Se nota que Kushina está demasiado débil como para sellar al zorro de nuevo en ella y ninguno de nosotros puede albergar el poder del zorro en el.

-¿Ni siquiera Minato? El es un Senju.- Dice el Anbu Cíclope.

-Mi sangre está demasiado diluida, no puedo ser un Jinchuriki adecuado, pero…- Dice Minato para luego voltear a ver la cuna donde sus hijos descansaban.

Minato se acercó a la cuna y vio a sus dos hijos. Ambos eran idénticos, salvo por algunos detalles. El cabello de Menma era más largo y el de Naruto tenia algunas franjas rojas, además de que solo Menma tenía marcas de bigotes de zorro en las mejillas. Después de pensarlo fríamente Minato decidió su próxima acción, tomó a su segundo hijo y fue a donde su predecesor y sus guardias estaban.

-Menma, el tendrá que ser el nuevo Jinchuriki.- Dice Minato con gran pesar en su voz.

-¡No!.- Grita Kushina desde donde esta hincada y con sus cadenas saliendo desde su espalda.

-Minato, debe haber otra opción.- Dice el Anbu Saru.

-No la hay, todos sabemos que el Jinchuriki debe ser un Uzumaki para que resista el sello, y al parecer Menma absorbió algo del chakra del Kyubi durante el embarazo, eso lo hará compatible con el poder del zorro y podrá usarlo en un futuro.- Dice Minato.- Usaré el

-¿Y el otro niño?- Pregunta Cíclope.

-Por lo que veo el lado Uzumaki de Naruto está más marcado, pero no tiene las mismas marcas que Menma, puede que el chakra del Kyubi no sea compatible con él y no quiero ni imaginar lo que podría pasar si sello al zorro en Naruto siendo este incompatible con su poder.- Dice Minato.- Usaré el Shiki Füjin para sellar la mitad del chakra del zorro en mi y luego usaré el Sello de Ocho Trigramas para sellar el resto en Menma.

-¡NO LO HAGAS, MINATO!- Grita desconsolada Kushina, quien recibía primeros auxilios por parte de Hijo.- No puedes poner esa carga sobre los hombros de nuestro hijo y tampoco puedes sacrificarte así, ¡NUESTROS HIJOS NECESITARÁN A SU PADRE!

-Kushina tiene razón, Minato.- Dice el Sandaime.- Y tú también tienes razón en el plan para tratar al Kyubi, así que permite que sea yo quien realice los sellos.

-¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!?- Grita un enfurecido Saru.

-¡NO PUEDE HACER ESO!- Grita Hihi desde donde está con Kushina, mientras que cíclope veía conmocionado como sus compañeros le hablan de esa manera al Hokage.

-Saru, Hihi, por favor, no se alarmen, esto es lo mejor.- Dice Sarutobi.- El Kyubi debe ser detenido, la aldea necesita a su Hokage y Naruto y Menma deben crecer junto a su padre.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Ta poco valoras tu vida?.- Dice Saru.

Después de ese comentario, Hiruzen se acerca a su guardia Anbu y le retira la máscara, revelando a un joven de piel morena, pelo castaño y marcas rojas en los extremos de los ojos, el hombre era un calco exacto del Tercer Hokage de joven.

-Kawarama, hijo mío, tu y yo sabemos que es el momento.- Dice Hiruzen mientras pone su mano en la cabeza de su hijo.- Está vida me ha dado tantas alegrías como pudo, ser Hokage, casarme con Biwako, tenerlos a ti y a tu hermano, ver cómo los dos crecían y se volvían Shinobi, ver cómo encontrabas al verdadero amor y te unías a ella en matrimonio, de verdad que esta ha sido una vida dichosa. Pero soy viejo y estoy retirado, y solo quería descansar y viajar de vacaciones, junto a mi esposa. Y ahora ella ya no está, y sin ella la idea de continuar… me parece algo aburrida. Y ya que no voy a poder divertirme con mi esposa el tiempo que me queda, creo que lo mejor será garantizar la seguridad de la próxima generación.

-Padre, por favor, no lo hagas.- Dice Kawarama Sarutobi con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Cuídate, hijo mío, y cuida de tu hermano y de tu esposa.- Dice Hiruzen, para luego voltear a ver a Hihi.- Daria, cuida de mi hijo, y si alguna vez me dan un nieto o nieta, enséñenle la voluntad de fuego y por favor díganle a Asuma lo mismo, y también que lamento no haber pasado suficiente tiempo con él durante su niñez.

Después de eso Hiruzen camina para estar de frente a su sucesor.

-Hiruzen-Sama, yo…- Dice Minato, pero es interrumpido.

-No digas nada, Minato, no es necesario.- Dice Hiruzen, par luego voltear a ver a su Anbu Cíclope.- Mukai, no importa lo que tu familia o lo que tú pienses de ti mismo, eres un gran ninja y una gran persona, no lo dudes.

-De acuerdo, Hokage-Sama.- Dice Cíclope, ahora identificado como Mukai.

Después de eso el Tercer Hokage camina hasta estar junto a Kushina y a Daria y relativamente cerca del Kyubi.

-Lo único que lamento ahora es no poder despedirme de Orochimaru, Jiraiya y Tsunade, y de no estrechar las manos de Koharu, Homura y Danzö.- Dice el tercer Hokage mientras suelta un suspiro y empieza a hacer los sellos de mano.- **_[Serpiente-Jabalí-Carnero-Liebre-Perro-Rata-Pájaro-Caballo-Serpiente-Aplauso] Shiki Füjin._**

Después de eso, el Shinigami aparece detrás de Hiruzen, solo para atravesarle el chakra y el pecho con su espectral brazo y luego tomar la mitad del chakra del Kyubi para sellarlo en el mismo y perder así casi todo su chakra a manos del Shinigami, quien desapareció luego de cobrar el precio de ser invocado.

-¡ERES UN HIJO DE PERRA, TERCERO!- Grita con furia el zorro al encogerse por la gran pérdida de poder.

Luego de eso, Minato; quien trae a Menma en brazos, Kawarama y Mukaise acercan a donde el Tercero está agonizando por la pérdida de chakra e, irónicamente, el envenenamiento por exceso de chakra. Cuando los tres llegan con Hiruzen, este invoca el pedestal de sacrificio del Sello de los Ocho Trigramas.

-¿¡Pretenden sellarme de nuevo!? ¿¡Y en ese mocoso!? ¡NO!- Dice el Kyubi mientras lanza un zarpazo en contra de los Shinobi.

-Ocho Trigramas Palma de la Pared del Vacío.- Grita Mukai para luego expulsar desde sus dos manos una gran ráfaga de chakra que detiene el ataque del Kyubi y cierra sus puntos Teketsu.

-¡Maldito Hyüga mestizo!- Grita el zorro después del ataque de Mukai.

Luego de eso ponen a Menma en el altar y el Tercer Hokage usa el poco chakra que le queda para realizar el Sello de los Ocho Trigramas, para luego morir con unas seis ultimas palabras.

-Que Menma sea visto como héroe.- Dice el Tercer Hokage para luego fallecer.

Y así quién fuese proclamado como el Dios Shinobi murió, sacrificando su vida por la aldea que adoró toda su vida.

El funeral del tercero y de los muertos en la batalla fue al día siguiente. Toda la aldea asistió, incluso Danzö Shimura y Orochimaru; quienes en ese momento no estaban en las mejores relaciones con Hiruzen Sarutobi, fueron a rendirle sus respetos. El funeral fue dirigido por Minato y por el ahora líder del clan Sarutobi, Kawarama Sarutobi y su esposa Daria, mientras que Tsunade y Orochimaru dijeron un pequeño discurso acerca de su mentor. El único de los Sannin que faltó fue Jiraiya, quien se encontraba fuera de la aldea haciendo una misión de espionaje pero que se encontraba en camino.

Lo que siguió fue la discusión del asunto del estado de Menma como Jinchuriki. Muchos, como el clan Shimura y Uchiha, propusieron que fuese retirado de la aldea y llevado a algún lugar donde fuese entrenado para controlar el poder del zorro, cosa a lo que el Hokage y su esposa se opusieron rotundamente y al final se acordó que cuando los padres consideren apropiado el joven empezaría a recibir entrenamiento para controlar el poder del Bijü.

Lamentablemente las cosas no mejoraron mucho con los años. Se descubrieron los múltiples crímenes cometidos por Orochimaru, lo cual hizo que este se fuese de la aldea a toda prisa. Y las cosas no mejoraron cuando el alumno predilecto de Orochimaru e hijo del compañero de equipo de Jiraiya, Kizashi Haruno, Sakuraba, cometió parricidio y escapó de la aldea en busca de su mentor. Y mientras Orochimaru y su pupilo se convirtieron en una amenaza latente para Konoha, No representaron una amenaza directa por el momento, así que las cosas en Konoha estuvieron en relativa paz.

Y así pasaron cuatro años de alegría en la familia del Hokage, pero aquel incidente durante las celebraciones del centenario de la fundación de Konoha y del establecimiento del sistema de Aldea Oculta fue la raíz de su primer gran error.

Después del incidente con el ninja renegado de Iwa quien buscó venganza contra Minato por sus acciones en la Guerra y que Menma mostrara por primera vez un uso medio estable del chakra del zorro, tanto Minato y Kushina empezaron a centrarse más en su segundo hijo y en la responsabilidad que habían puesto sobre sus hombros, a tal grado que empezaron a dejar de lado a Naruto.

Se convencieron a sí mismos de que era necesario prestarle más atención a Menma, tanto para la seguridad de la aldea como para que este no tuviese rencor u odio que el zorro pudiese usar para manipularlo. Tanto se convencieron de esto que no notaron que pronto pasaron tres años. Pero luego vieron que Naruto estaba más feliz, más alegre y que extrañamente pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa. Mucha fue su sorpresa al saber que la razón de la alegría de su hijo era la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyüga. Minato e Hiashi nunca fueron buenos amigos, pues Hiashi era varias generaciones mayor que Minato y Kushina en la Academia, pero la esposa de Hiashi, Hitomi, era amiga y antigua compañera de equipo de Kushina, por lo que a la pelirroja le dio mucha alegría ver que sus hijos se llevaran tan bien, lo que les hizo pensar en primer lugar en contratos de matrimonio entre sus mellizos y las mellizas Hyüga.

Pero luego las cosas se complicaron mucho. Un día se dieron cuenta de que Naruto no estaba por ninguna parte, así que fueron a preguntarle a Hiashi si estaba en su casa. Grande fue la sorpresa del Hokage y su esposa al enterarse de que la amiga de su hijo había sido renegada de la rama principal y sellada y que al parecer esa chica fue la última persona que había visto a su hijo, pero de eso ya había pasado una semana.

Después de ese evento pasaron muchas cosas desastrosas. Para empezar la traición del clan Uchiha fue algo serio, pero Minato con la ayuda de Shisui Uchiha y el heredero del clan, Itachi, lograron detenerlo. Pero el jefe del clan no lo tomó muy bien, lo que causó que este causará una masacre donde la mayoría del clan murió, dejando solo a tres Uchiha, de los cuales uno se encontraba bajo los efectos de un doble ataque de uno de los más poderosos Genjutsu conocidos. Minato sintió una gran culpa por ese evento, pues supuso que pudo haber hecho algo por detenerlo, pero en ese momento él había mandado a la mayoría de sus Jönin y Anbu fuera de la aldea a buscar a su hijo, lo que causó una deficiencia en la seguridad de la aldea, deficiencia que Fugaku utilizó para poder llevar a cabo su plan. Además de que en aquel evento ocurrió algo que traumatizó a Minato, la reaparición del intruso que causó el ataque del Kyübi en la aldea.

Después de eso las cosas no mejoraron. Kushina había caído en una depresión muy fuerte, pues había perdido a su dos mejores amigas y a su hijo y se culpaba por lo último. Y la única manera que encontró para luchar con su depresión fue el volver al servicio activo como Kunoichi y buscar a su hijo en cada oportunidad que tuviese. Mientras que Menma no la pasaba mejor que su madre. Se volvió muy retraído y era extraño que hiciera otra cosa que no fuese entrenar. Minato agradeció que pudiese acercarse a Sasuke y a su amiga Sakura y que congeniase con Hanabi para concretar el acuerdo de matrimonio entre estos dos.

Pasaron los años y no hubieron muchos cambios. La familia Hokage tomó como meta principal el recuperar a su miembro faltando, por lo que los cuatro; incluyendo a Jiraiya al ser el padrino de los mellizos, entrenaron más y más para poder encontrarlo donde sea que este. Lamentablemente más noticias desagradables siguieron apareciendo, pues Jiraiya les informó que al parecer Fugaku se había unido a un grupo de Shinobi Renegados rango S conocido como "Akatsuki" y que al parecer Orochimaru también era miembro, pero que al parecer decidió salirse. Luego Jiraiya le informó solo a Minato que al parecer Orochimaru tenía a un aliado muy poderoso, un sujeto que solo conocían como "Sujeto #5371", información que decidió guardarse para él y para su Jefe Jönin Shikaku, pues los habitantes de Konoha ya estaban algo preocupados por el peligro que representaban don renegado rango S como Fugaku Uchiha y Orochimaru, no necesitaba que se supiese que uno ahora se codeaba con más renegados igual de fuertes y que otro tenía bajo su mando a un Shinobi que de manera inexplicable parecía poseer todas las naturalezas de chakra.

Después las cosas se calmaron un poco para Minato. Su hijo se había convertido en Gennin y su antiguo alumno; y el único con vida que le quedaba, lo entrenó en las artes Shinobi junto a su futura esposa y su mejor amigo. Los tres mostraron gran habilidad, lo suficiente como para asignarles una misión de rango B en la misión de las Olas, aunque de haber sabido que se enfrentarían contra uno de los últimos Espadachines de la Niebla jamás los hubiese mandado sin un equipo extra. Pero retornaron seguros a la aldea y con un tratado de amistad con el País de la Ola.

Después iniciaron los exámenes Chünin, en donde obtuvieron información por parte de Jiraiya de que Orochimaru convenció a la arena de traicionarlos. El asunto se trató con cuidado mientras los Anbu y los Jönin se preparaban para hacerle frente a dicha situación una vez que fuese el momento oportuno.

El primer examen pasó sin problemas, pero el segundo fue muy diferente. Orochimaru trató de marcar a Sasuke Uchiha con el sello Maldito, pero gracias a que Jiraiya pensaba que Orochimaru trataría de obtener el Sharingan tomaron medidas en caso de que pasara algo así. Kushina y Jiraiya habían perfeccionado un sello que impedía que a una persona se le colocara determinado sello y; gracias a la ayuda de Anko, lograron tener un sello que evitara que se colocará el Sello Maldito, aunque aún no podían quitarlo.

Gracias a esto el intento de la Serpiente Blanca de obtener el Sharingan fue frustrado.

Después de eso pasó un mes para prepararse para las finales, en donde el Hokage le enseñó a su hijo su Jutsu firma que le había mostrado cuando su otro hijo aún estaba en la aldea; el Rasengan, con lo cual mejoró su control de chakra y su arsenal. Mientras que Jiraiya también contribuyó al entrenamiento de Menma al darle a firmar el Rollo de invocación de los sapos y enseñarle el Jutsu de invocación.

El día de las finales fue un evento sorprendente. Hubo grandes peleas por parte de los Gennin, lamentablemente el evento fue frustrado cuando Orochimaru junto a los Ninjas de Otogakure y Sunagakure atacaron. Los ninjas de Konoha estaban listos para responder al ataque, pero Minato no contaba con que el Jinchuriki del Ichibi empezará a desatar su poder y con que Orochimaru lo encerrara a él, a su esposa, a su prima Tsunade y a su maestro en lo alto de un edificio y tuviese que combatir contra su abuelo y su Tío abuelo, el Segundo y el Primer Hokage revividos gracias a la técnica irónicamente desarrollada por el segundo Hokage, el Edo Tensei.

La pelea fue la más difícil que Minato haya tenido desde el día en que se convirtió en padre. Por un lado tenía que luchar Hiraishin VS. Hiraishin con su abuelo, mientras que Kushina y Tsunade intentaba frenar al hombre que en tiempos de la guerra de clanes fue conocido y temido como el "Dios Shinobi" y Jiraiya saldaba cuentas con el hombre que en otro tiempo llamó amigo, mientras que Los cuatro estaban preocupados del estado en que se encontraría Menma, quién junto a sus amigos fue a frenar al Jinchuriki Gaara.

La pelea fue difícil, pero gracias a que Minato había perfeccionado el Hiraishin desde que su padre se lo enseñó, era mucho más veloz que el de su abuelo y pudo superarlo para poder sellar su cuerpo muerto, pero el costo de la pelea fue un kunai clavado en su pierna derecha, peligrosamente cerca de su arteria femoral y que no se atrevía a sacar por miedo a una hemorragia. Mientras que Kushina con sus cadenas logró destruir el Mokuton de Hashirama y Tsunade con su fuerza logró hacerle frente a su abuelo en un combate físico para luego poder sellar el cuerpo del fundador de Konoha, pero a Kushina se le dislocó el hombro izquierdo y Tsunade tenía la muñeca derecha rota, mientras que Jiraiya usando sus espadas de piedra y con apoyo de Gamaken lograron frenar a Orochimaru quién blandía la espada Kusanagi y había invocado a Manda, pero al final Jiraiya recibió varias mordidas de serpientes venenosas cuyo efecto lentamente drenaba las fuerzas del Sapo Sabio.

Y luego pasó algo que se quedó grabado en la memoria de Minato.

 ** _FLASHBACK NO JUTSU._**

Se podía ver a un mal herido Orochimaru hacerle frente a un grupo conformado de unos igualmente mal heridos Minato, Kushina, Tsunade y Jiraiya.

-Kukuku, lograron frenar a mis Edo Tensei, es admirable, aunque no me esperaba menos de ustedes, Mina-Kun, Kushi-Chan y Tsuna-Hime, y finalmente me derrotaste Jiraiya, desde que éramos niños intentaste hacerlo y al fin lo logras, lastima que nuestro querido Sarutobi-Sensei no esté aquí para verlo.- Dice Orochimaru con un deje burlón en tu rostro.

-Ahórrate la habladuría, Orochimaru, el día de hoy por fin haré lo que dejé pendiente aquel día que decidiste darle la espalda a la aldea.- Dice Jiraiya con gran rencor al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

-No creo que quieran matarme, no hasta que diga lo que quieren saber.- Dice Orochimaru.

-Si hablas de la ubicación de tus escondites podemos sacarle esa información a alguno de tus lacayos, de seguro después una charla con Ibiki les aflojará la lengua.- Dice Tsunade.

-No me refería a eso, Hime, hablaba de información acerca del querido niño perdido de Mina-Kun y Kushi-Chan.- Dice Orochimaru, dejando a todos estupefactos.

Un momento después de eso Kushina corre para estar frente al Sannin, lo amarra con sus cadenas y lo pone frente a su cara.

-A menos que quieras que te apriete tan fuerte que saques tus intestinos por la boca nos dirás toda la verdad, dime ¿¡SABES DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJO!?- Grita una enfurecida Kushina.

-Que carácter, Kushi-Chan, dudo que puedas obtener mucho de mí si empiezas a amenazarme con matarme, kukuku.- Dice sindicalmente Orochimaru.

-¡RESPÓNDEME ASQUEROSO TRAIDOR!- Dice Kushina mientras aumentaba el agarre de sus cadenas.- Mis cadenas sellan tu chakra y te impiden escapar, así que si te quieres ahorrar un largo y doloroso interrogatorio hablarás ahora.

-De acuerdo, les diré lo que sé; solo porque de seguro los llenará de dolor y tristeza, pero después de eso me dejarán ir sin un rasguño y no me perseguirán, ¿Tenemos un trato?- Dice Orochimaru con voz siniestra.

Todos los presentes se miran unos a otros, como si conversarán mentalmente que es lo que harían a continuación.

-De acuerdo, te escuchamos.- Dice Minato.

-Kukuku, Minato, vaya que eres un padre ejemplar, aunque como Hokage dejes mucho que desear, bien, hablaré. Su preciado mocoso…- pero Orochimaru es interrumpido al ver que la barrera de chakra que sus lacayos habían formado empezaba a parpadear.

En una de las esquinas vieron como un ninja de Konoha enmascarado había logrado atravesar la esquina de la barrera en la que se encontraba la chica pelirroja y le había logrado causar una herida que la hizo caer de rodillas. Luego de eso el Shinobi desapareció en un Shunshin de agua.

La barrera que retenía al Hokage y su grupo empezó a parpadear y después de unos segundos se desvaneció.

-Bueno, al menos tendremos refuerzos pronto.- Dice Jiraiya.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Jiraiya, kukuku.- Dice Orochimaru con voz burlona.

-¿De que te ríes? Mientras te retenga con mis cadenas no tienes esca…- Dice Kushina, para luego llevar su mano derecha a su cuello y extraer de este una pequeña flor con pétalos blancos. Luego de eso Kushina cae desmayada, permitiendo que Orochimaru sea libre de las Cadenas de la Uzumaki.

-¡KUSHINA!- Grita el Hokage para luego correr a socorrer a su esposa.

Después de eso un Shinobi con el uniforme de Otogakure, con pelo paja desordenado y con lentes aparece junto a Orochimaru.

-Ha, Sakuraba-Kun, tan oportuno como siempre.- Dice Orochimaru.

-Eso lo aprendí de usted, Orochimaru-Sensei.- Dice el chico ahora identificado como Sakuraba.- Ahora Sensei, creo que es momento de irnos.

-Tienes razón, alumno mío.- Dice Orochimaru.

-¡NO IRÁN A NINGÚN LADO, PAR DE TRAIDORES!- Grita Jiraiya mientras él y Tsunade corren hacia sus enemigos.

-Arte Ninja Floral: Rocío de Hypnos.- Dice Sakuraba para luego expulsar desde su boca una nube de polvo de color dorado hacia el Sabio sapo y la Princesa Babosa, los cuales caen al suelo , inconscientes.

-El legendario Sapo Ermitaño y la Princesa Babosa, esperaba que me dieran más pelea.- Dice Sakuraba.

-No te creas mucho chico, yo debilité mucho a Jiraiya en nuestra pelea y Tsunade quedó muy dañada después de su encuentro con su abuelo, sin esa ventaja da por sentado que ya estarías muerto, ahora sácame de aquí.- Dice Orochimaru para luego apoyarse en su antiguo alumno.

-¡Alto!- Dice Minato al ir a perseguir a Orochimaru y al alumno de este, pero de repente más Shinobi de Otogakure aparecen y le estorban el paso.

-Lo lamento Minato-Kun, creo que nuestra charla será cancelada, kukuku.- Dice Orochimaru.- Pero creo que me quedaré el tiempo necesario para ver cómo te matan. Esa herida no te dejar moverte bien, así que esperaré a que te desangres.

-¿Crees que tus lacayos podrán hacerme algo, Orochimaru?- Dice Minato.

-Claro que sí, solo necesitan un… estímulo especial.- Dice Orochimaru.

De repente tres de los ninjas empiezan a liberar un extraño chakra de sus cuerpos y unas marcas como de tinta negra se empiezan a extender por todo su cuerpo hasta que poco a poco esas marcas toman un color rojo oscuro y empiezan a alterar el cuerpo de los ninjas de Otogakure, convirtiéndolos en monstruos deformes. Uno tenía una apariencia que recordaba vagamente a un rinoceronte, con una piel muy gruesa y un cuerno en la cabeza, otro recordaba a un cocodrilo, con una piel llena de escamas, cola y una poderosa mandíbula y el tercero parecían un armadillo, con una coraza de cabeza a pies.

-Ahora si, de seguro te pueden matar.- Dice Orochimaru.- Cree una versión especial de mis Sellos Malditos Animal para que adoptarán la forma de bestias con gran poder defensivo para así acabar con los Hyüga al inutilizar su Jünken, pero tú peleas de una manera muy parecida a ellos, atacas con poca fuerza pero con rapidez y en lugares vitales, pero estos chicos tienen cubiertos sus lugares vitales, así que dudo que puedas hacerles algo.

A base de Taijutsu y de ataques con sus Kunai, Minato peleaba contra los monstruosos seres híbridos y los Shinobi de Otogakure que seguían siendo humanos, pero los monstruos apenas recibían daño debido a su poder defensivo, mientras que a él las fuerzas se le mermaban y le quedaba muy poco chakra, así que decide jugarse la poca energía que le quedaba en sus dos técnicas más mortales.

- ** _[Cruz] Kane Bunshin no Jutsu_**.- Dice Minato para luego crear unos dos clones y que estos junto al original tomarán sus kunai espacio-tiempo y se prepararan para hacer la técnica que les había dado el apodo del "Relámpago Amarillo".- Destello Espiral Súper Ronda de la Danza Aullante Estilo Tres.

Los clones y el original lanzaron sus kunai de tal forma que se formaba un círculo alrededor de sus enemigos, para que luego los tres a través de su flujo de chakra y de su Raiton imbuyeran unos kunai que aún tenían en sus manos para transportarse a cada uno de los kunai en el suelo, pero lo s tres se transportaban de una manera tan veloz que estaban menos de un segundo para luego transportarse al siguiente, creando así un vórtice de electricidad que rodeaba a los Shinobi monstruos y a los normales, atacándolos constantemente con Raiton sin posibilidad de defensa. Al terminar la técnica, Minato ve como los Shinobi normales de Otogakure han muerto, mientras que los monstruos siguen con vida, pero ahora se han debilitado y han perdido su monstruosa forma. Ahora Minato puede proseguir con el resto de su plan.

Usando su gran puntería lanza dos de los sellos rojos a donde Los cuerpos inertes de sus predecesores descansan y el tercero logra lanzarlo al pecho de Orochimaru, mientras que los tres sellos azules los pone en los pechos de los Shinobi de Oto que tomaron forma de bestia.

-¿Qué demonios…- Pregunta Orochimaru al intentar quitarse el sello, sin éxito.- ¿Qué clase de sello es este?

-Un sello vinculante, uno en el que Kushina y yo hemos trabajado durante 12 años, desde aquella noche, pensando en cómo pudimos haber hecho las cosas de manera diferente, en como haber salvado a Hiruzen, haber evitado poner esa carga en Menma… y el no provocar la pérdida de Naruto.- Dice Minato mientras empieza a hacer sellos de mano.- [Serpiente-Jabalí-Carnero-Liebre-Perro-Rata-Pájaro-Caballo-Serpiente-Aplauso] Shiki Füjin.

Después de eso detrás de Minato aparece una silueta que el Hokage esperaba no volver a ver en su vida, el Shinigami.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO!?- Grita Orochimaru histérico al ver la fantasmagórica figura que ha aparecido detrás de Minato.

-Tu mayor temor, la muerte.- Dice Minato para que luego el Shinigami extienda sus brazos como si fueran serpientes a través de los pechos de dos de los Shinobi de Oto y luego los pechos de los Edo Tensei de los Hokage, para arrancar las almas de estos dos últimos y comerlas junto a las almas de los Shinobi de Oto, los cuales mueren en el acto.

-¿Qué demonios…? ¿No se supone que el Shiki Füjin mata al invocador?- Dice un asustado Orochimaru.

-Ese es el cambio que Kushina y yo le hicimos. Al usar esos sellos rojos marcamos a las almas que queremos sellar y con los sellos azules a las personas cuyas almas le servirán de pago al Shinigami por el sellado, así el invocador no sufre daño alguno por la técnica. Todos somos iguales ante los ojos de la muerte, nuestras almas valen lo mismo, así que cualquiera puede ser usado como sacrificio.- Dice Minato con gran ira en su rostro.

-Maldito.- Dice Orochimaru, pero luego es detenido al ver cómo el brazo del Shinigami ha atravesado al último ninja de Oto y ahora dirige su mano haca él.- ¡SAKURABA, SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!

-No importa que huyas, Orochimaru, de esto no te puedes salvar.- Dice Minato mientras ve como la mano del Shinigami conecta con Orochimaru.

-¿Ah, no?- Dice Sakuraba para luego clavarle en la cabeza un kunai con un papel explosivo al Shinobi de Oto que servía de sacrificio para que luego Sakuraba ejecute el sello del Tigre, activando el papel bomba y haciendo que este explote junto con la cabeza del sujeto.- ¿Qué pasaría si el sacrificio muere antes de terminar el sello, tío Minato? [Recuerden que en este fic el padre de Sakura y Sakuraba era uno de los compañeros de equipo de Minato, por eso lo llama tío, al otro compañero lo pondré luego].

Minato veía con sorpresa lo que el hijo de su antiguo amigo acababa de hacer, pues en ningún punto de la investigación él o Kushina se plantearon esa posibilidad.

El Shinigami se quedó viendo unos instantes al sacrificio que le había sido ofrecido había sido asesinado y luego volteó a ver a Orochimaru y a Sakuraba para dirigirles a ambos un grito lastimero. Después de eso el Shinigami le extrajo a Orochimaru parte de su alma y tomó lo que quedaba del alma de su sacrificio para luego desaparecer, dejando sin vida a los otros dos sacrificios y deshaciendo el Edo Tensei de los dos Hokage, asiendo que en el suelo caigan dos de los Shinobi de Oto de los exámenes Chünin, el que podía dislocar sus huesos y extender sus extremidades y el que peleó contra Shino en las

-Vaya, Minato-Kun, parece que tu plan no…- Dice Orochimaru para luego detenerse a media palabra y levantar sus manos.- ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Poco a poco las manos de Orochimaru empiezan a perder su color para tomar un color rojizo como la carne fuego, mientras Orochimaru grita de dolor.

-¡MALDITO!¿¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MIS BRAZOS!?- Dice Orochimaru con una gran mezcla de odio y dolor.

-Yo nada, pero parece que al Shinigami no le gustó que tomarán su comida antes de tiempo y aunque no te llevará completo, supongo que al menos me desharé de una parte de ti.- Dice Minato.

-Sakuraba, sácame de aquí ahora.- Dice Orochimaru a su pupilo, mientras se aleja de ahí.

-No escaparás.- Grita Minato mientras trata de seguirlos, pero uno de los lacayos de Orochimaru, un sujeto que por alguna razón tenía demasiado brazos, escupe una sustancia pegajosa que lo retiene en el suelo.

Después de eso Kakashi y varios otro Shinobi llegan en su auxilio y al de su familia y los llevaron al hospital, donde después de sanarlos a todos de sus diferentes heridas le contaron cómo Menma logró derrotar al Jinchuriki del Ichibi y hacer que los Shinobi de Sunagakure se retiraran. La aldea logró resistir el ataque de otra de las grandes aldeas Shinobi y de uno de los más prominentes Shinobi renegados, era lógico pensar que las cosas podrían ir mejor a partir de ese punto.

Gran error

Una semana después la desgracia volvió a la aldea y a la vida de Minato, con la forma del segundo Nukenin más peligroso de su aldea, el hombre apodado "El Bijü sin Cola" y, muy para pesar personal de Minato, su hijo perdido, quien le echó en cara que debido a su negligencia como padre se había unido a una organización criminal compuesta por la peor escoria del continente elemental y cuyo propósito según parecía era el obtener el poder que albergaba su otro hijo. Y no conforme con eso, Naruto se llevó a la hija de uno de sus mejores Shinobi a una ubicación desconocida.

Años después su hijo reapareció junto con la chica, ahora ambos miembros de la organización Akatsuki e involucrados en el rapto del futuro Sexto Kazekage y el ataque al Quinto. Después de que mandara a un grupo conformado por los Chünin más prometedores; entre los cuales estaba su otro hijo, su alumno y su esposa a arreglar el problema, ellos solo regresaron con el saber de qué su misión fue un fracaso y que de nuevo su hijo mayor les había ganado y había vuelto a escapar. Lo único bueno de esa misión fue el obtener información acerca de Orochimaru, pero eso también terminó en un trago semi amargo debido, nuevamente, a la intervención de su hijo mayor. Pero lo más extraño de esa misión es que por alguna razón Naruto hizo que Sasuke, el hijo de la antigua amiga de su esposa, evolucionará su Sharingan en Caleidoscopio, algo a lo que solo llevaba a la conclusión de que su hijo quería ver a Fugaku Uchiha, su compañero en la organización Akatsuki, muerto. Kushina vio esto con esperanza, llegando a la idea de que era una señal de que Naruto podría estar regresando al buen camino, pero Minato pensaba que eso no cuadraba con lo que había visto hasta ahora de su hijo.

Minato solo talló sus sienes con los dedos para luego voltear a ver los retratos de sus predecesores. Su tío abuelo y su propio abuelo defendieron esta aldea hasta el fin de sus vidas, al igual que su padre y su madre. Desde pequeño le enseñaron que la aldea y su gente debía ser protegida. Enseñanza que no supo pasarle a su primogénito.

Luego Minato volteó a ver una pancarta colgada debajo de los retratos de los Hokage pasados, donde estaba escrito el Credo de los Hokage.

-"Con la fuerza de voluntad que arde como fuego en mi interior, yo, el pilar central de esta gran familia, juro que protegeré a cada persona, Shinobi y niño de esta aldea de toda amenaza, aunque esta sea un amigo, un hermano o…"- Empezó a recitar Minato, pero al llegar al final se detuvo y rompió en llanto.


End file.
